THREE PRINCESSES
by Daferge
Summary: The continuing adventures of Tenchi Masaki, his three wives and their unusual family, as they travel around the Galaxy... An all NEW chapter... Chapter 51... Confrontation... Please Review...
1. Chapter 1

**THREE PRINCESSES...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter 01... Let the play begin...**

**( An alternate Reality...)**

Long ago, on a small backwater planet, on the very edge of the known galaxy, there lived a human male, with a receding hair line, a small beard and mustache...

Unlike others of his race, who ran around fighting and killing each other, he tended to sit quietly, writing poems and stories called plays...

Then he would gather together a group of like-minded people, who would get dressed up in strange clothing and then recite the words he had written...

This taking place on a large raised wooden stage, usually before large crowds...

In his time, he became rather well known, considering having never traveled more than a 100 miles from his birth place...

As time passed, his words and plays were written down, to be preserved, so that future generations could also read and enjoy them..

And so it came to be, that although long dead, his name became well known beyond the very shores of the rather large island kingdom, where he had been born and lived his whole life...

His name became known to the four corners of that small planet...

The English playwright and poet, **William Shakespeare**...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

But, as with all great men, there were questions, mysteries that were left unanswered...

It seem that there were some who wonder if a single person could have truly written all of the 38 plays and 154 sonnets that survived and were said to have been written by him...

How was it that a single person was able to use such a confusing language as English, which was a mixture of a number of other languages and still manage to express himself?...

Did some one else do the writing, or at least, some of it?...

There are even some who though that the real poet might have been a female, rather than male!...

And in such a troubled time, where had he come up with the ideas and inspirations for some of his plays?...

Did the most famous playwright in the history of the planet, in fact, have help?

? ? ? ?...

Well, maybe some help!...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players...**

**( A tavern, London England, 1588... )**

An elderly gentleman, with white hair and small wire-rim glasses had been sitting at a corner table for some time, but unlike others he wore odd robes...

He had been observing the quiet crowd, drinking ale from a mug, every now and then making odd symbols on a piece of parchment (1), with a feathered pen (2)...

A young man, dressed as many of the others in the tavern were dressed, had been watching him for some time and after some thought, made his way across the room to the table...

" **Good day, to ye, sire...** "

The elderly male looked up and smiled...

" **And good day to you...** "

The younger male smiled back and nodded his head...

" **I note ye putting ink to skin... Be ye a man of the cloth?...** "

The elderly male smiled, he knew that his garments were similar to those worn by some monks of the faith known as Christianity...

He motioned to the bench on the other side of the table and the younger male joined him...

" **I come from the island kingdom of Nippon, which is far to the east, beyond ancient Cathay, which is known to some as China...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

He continued to smile as the younger male studied his garb...

" **I am Katsuhito Masaki, a priest of the Shinto order... Til recently, I watched over a small shrine that an ancestor had set up, long ago, to protect the local people from a very powerful and wicked demon...** "

The younger male leaned closer, absorbing every word...

" **Recently I have been traveling around, taking in the wonders of all these foreign lands and writing down my experiences... However, I was recently informed that there has been much fighting in my homeland and I must now carefully make my way back...** "

In recent times, religion had been the banner under which many wars had been fought in the, so called, civilized world of the West...

It was also why he was so long and far from his home, even by boat it would take a very long time to make the journey...

And he was on foot, the common mode of transport in this age...

Only the wealthy could afford to travel upon horseback or in carriages, which also tended to attract unwanted attention...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

He studied the young man...

" **And you?... **"

The young man stood, waved his hat and bowed...

" **I, sire, am Shakespeare, William, son of John, of Stratford-upon-Avon... **"

Putting his hat over his heart, he continued...

"** Husband of my beloved Anne and sire of four, a son and three girls...** "

With that he bowed again before he sat back down...

" **I am, as of this day, without employment, also observing the world and looking for inspiration...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The priest smiled and looked that the young man...

" **Inspiration?... How so?...** "

The young man looked around before leaning closer...

" **I have, since early years, done rhymes and such... And I be told there are those who make fair living by such, in the larger towns... Such as here in London town...** "

The priest nodded, back home such was also true, the young man continued...

" **When I be younger, my mum once told me, at my birth the midwife had a vision...** "

The priest looked closer, for he had heard that the church in Rome still considered visions as sign of witchcraft, which tended to be treated harsher than robbery or even murder...

" **A vision?...** "

The young man looked around before continuing...

" **Aye... She says she saw me, full grown, surrounded by many words and said I would be known where 'er my father's tongue be spoken... **"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

There was a gleam in the priest's eye, for he too had a way of sensing things...

And he could see the old woman's words would likely come true...

" **Then, what are your plans now?...** "

The young man stared at the table...

" **I came down to London looking for work... But there be none, if you're not of a local guild... I guess I will have to head back up north, to ****Birmingham****, per chance... Or York... **"

" **And if you had funds?...** "

A bright smile appeared...

" **I would get ink and parchment... To try my hand at verse, sonnets perhaps?...** "

" **Perhaps even a play?...** "

The young man's smile brightened...

" **When, with confidence, I can put the right words to parchment...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The priest nodded, it had been quite some time since he'd met an honest man...

Reaching into his cloak, he pulled out a small leather pouch and set it upon the table...

The young man's eyes widened as he heard the sound of metal coins clinking...

He waved a hand before him...

" **Neither a borrower nor a lender be; for loan oft loses both itself and friend, and borrowing dulls the edge of husbandry...** "

The priest smiled and shook his head...

" **Neither a loan nor borrow... But a commission... For a play...** "

" **A play?...** "

The priest thought for a moment, thoughts of his sister and their family history came to mind...

" **I see a tragedy, about a couple, star-crossed and ill fated...** "

The priest sighed, as old memories came back...

" **A story of Families fighting for power, Drama, a tragedy of love that can not be...** "

The young man nodded, his eyes beginning to glow...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Smiling, the priest continued...

" **I did recently pass through ancient Rome... How does the name Romeo sound for the hero?...** "

The young man consider it and nodded his head...

" **But who is the love of his life?...** "

To the priest, several names came to mind at once, but none were local sounding...

As the young barmaid passed by, the priest waved her over...

" **Help ye?...** "

The priest smiled...

" **Perhaps you can... What might your name be, fair maiden?...** "

She smiled at him...

" **Juliette... but every one calls me, Juliet... Why?...** "

The priest smiled and handed her a small silver coin, almost a whole weeks wages...

" **Nothing... Thank, you...** "

Giggling, she turned back to other customers...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The priest handed the young man a piece of parchment, a quill pen and a small bottle of ink...

" **Romeo and Juliet...** "

The young man wrote this down...

" **The tragic story of two star-crossed lovers...** "

The young man continued to write, then looked up...

The priest smiled...

" **You now have the title of the play... You have an idea of the story... It is now up to you to write it...** "

The young man looked up as the priest stood, collecting his things together...

" **But... This commission?... How soon do you wish the finished work?...** "

The priest just smiled back...

" **When it is finished...** "

The young man was confused...

" **But how do I get it to you?...** "

The priest's smile brighten...

" **Do not worry... If you finish it, I'm sure it will find me...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

As the priest left, a very confused young man stared at the small pouch of coins in one hand and the piece of parchment in the other...

From it's weight, there must be several months, if not almost a year's wages in the pouch...

Looking at the parchment, shadows of images began to dance through his mind, images that had for so long haunted his dreams...

With the money, his family would be taken care of and he could truly start to follow his dreams...

The next time he went to Christian Holy Trinity church, he would have to give special thanks...

But, he wondered if thanks were passed from one religion to another religion?

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**All the Galaxy's a stage, and all the men and women merely players...**

**( The present... ) **

Some where in sub space, two females stood before a large number of open screens...

One showed no emotion, the other just smiled...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Some where... )**

Within the galaxy, there was a dark room with a large stone table in the very middle, surrounded by chairs...

Usually these seats would be occupied by figures, cloaked in dark robes that hide their features...

At the head of the table was the only padded chair, a pistol resting on the table...

It was there for more than just show...

The figures spent their lives living in the shadows, it was why they were still alive...

When one plots against the most powerful people in the galaxy, the Juraian Royal Family, the shadows were your only friends...

At the moment, things were quiet, nothing was happening and so there was nothing to report...

But soon, things would start to happen...

Soon, things things would begin to heat up again...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**The players begin to step upon the stage...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The Royal Palace... )**

The sun was bright, the sky clear and 2nd Queen of Jurai, Misaki Masaki Jurai, was sitting on a bench, under a tree, watching over the dozen children who had recently been made wards of the Royal Juraian Family...

The children were taking a break in their studies to be outside, playing on the freshly cut section of grass that had recently become their play yard, carefully watched by the Queen and a number of their tutors...

The 1st Queen, Funaho Masaki Jurai, had been sitting there too, until she had been called away to answer a call, in her role as Inspector General of Information...

As the call was from Lady Seto Kamiki Jurai, the "Devil Princess of Jurai" and Queen Misaki's mother, it must be important, since she was presently leading a large task force out near the Juraian frontier...

Queen Misaki hoped her sister/queen returned soon, for as the head of the Imperial Bodyguard, she would have to leave too, to escort her husband, the Emperor, to the main palace hall to preside over a meeting of the council of Lords...

She suspected that he had her there for two reasons, to charm some members of the council and to scare others...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Else where in the royal palace, Emperor Azusa Masaki Jurai sat at his desk, going over a last few things before heading to the main hall and the Royal Council of Lords...

Being Emperor of a vast Galactic Empire had it's rewards, but it also had it's responsibilities...

Having to sit and listen to a bunch of grumpy members of the Juraian Upper Class was one of it's lowest points...

It was times like this that he actually **WANTED **more papers to go through, just so he wouldn't have to see the faces of those idiots on the council...

As it was, he took his time...

For if nothing else, the meeting couldn't start until he was there...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

As for the idiots in question, they were waiting in the main hall...

Different members were taking the waiting in different ways, depending on past experiences over the past several hundred thousand years of the Empire's existence...

The younger, newer members, were already seated and going through paperwork for the session...

Of the older members, some were standing around, talking with other members...

Others members were already in their assigned chairs, but were sleeping...

And then there were the few, who wouldn't be showing up, until just before the Emperor himself arrived...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

One of those talking with others was Lord Negon, who enjoyed watching the reactions of the other lords to the latest adventure of their new Crown Prince...

Prince Tenchi Masaki and his three wives, especially Princess Mihoshi...

Recently he had gotten stuck playing nursemaid to some delegates from the Raynza Republic, meaning he had to sit through the whole boring meeting between them and the Emperor while no one agreed on any thing and nothing was accomplished, for about the ten thousandth time...

However, not this time...

About half way through the meeting, a door to the Royal apartments opened and in walked a very attractive tanned blonde, wearing only a towel...

It seem that the sleepy, Princess Mihoshi Kuramitsu Masaki, one of the Crown Prince's three wives had gotten lost trying to return to her room...

With a big smile, she asked the shock crowd if they knew the way back to the palace guest rooms...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The 1st Queen, Funaho was the first to react and she had quickly managed to escort the wayward princess from the room...

Leaving a room full of stunned males staring at the closed door, in silence...

Within a short time, however, Lord Negon watched as the dull, boring meeting went from being suspicious to becoming very friendly,

The delegates from the Raynza Republic even agreeing to changes for a newer and better treaty...

In the end glasses were raised to a number of toasts...

To Raynza, to Jurai, to the Royal Family and especially to one Princess Mihoshi Kuramitsu Masaki...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Where as Lord Negon had taken to the young Crown Prince, Lord Nagato looked for every possible excuse to show the new young prince in a negative light...

Lord Nagato had been an irritation to the Emperor's father when he was Emperor and he continued when Azusa has ascended the throne...

He had even opposed Azusa's marriage to the non-Juraian female, Lady Funaho and especially to making Prince Yosho the Crown Prince, since he was only half Juraian, by blood...

When Prince Yosho disappeared, chasing down the space pirate Ryoko Hakubi, Lord Nagato had been, secretly atleast, quite happy...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

However, with Prince Yosho's recent reappearance, many of Lord Nagato's long laid plans had begun to fall apart, such as his hopes to get a relative married to 1st princess Ayeka...

Also, Yosho brought with him a grandson who, word had it, was quite powerful...

Not only was he responsible for the destruction of the infamous Kagato, but had captured the hearts of princess Ayeka, the ex-space pirate Ryoko Hakubi and the grand-daughter of the Grand Marshal of the Galaxy Police, detective Mihoshi Kuramitsu...

When the grandson was named the new Crown Prince, as well as his marriage to all three females, Lord Nagato really began to feel the pressure...

Due to the recent return of the lost male heir of a deceased Juraian lord, Lord Nagato had been forced to give up the guardianship of an entire star system that he'd been trying to acquire full ownership to...

The undeveloped system was a treasure trove, just waiting to be opened...

It didn't help that it had been the crown prince who had discovered that lost heir...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Juraian Military Academy... )**

The heir in question, Lord Keiichi Tanaka, known to his sister and a few friends as Kei, was sitting on a bench in the Juraian Military Academy park, chatting with a couple of female first year cadets, Haruko Natan and Mayu Rygen...

Kei enjoyed their company and the three had found they had a lot in common, including being acquainted with the Crown Prince and the Royal Family...

The girls had worried that being involved with the Royal Family might effect how Kei saw them, until they learned that not only did he also know the Royal Family, but he was a High Lord at the age of 14...

When the girls learned of the forested planet he had inherited, Mayu had asked if they could go camping some time...

Standing up tall, Lord Keiichi Tanaka had replied that he would have to ask his sister...

All three had burst out laughing...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Airi Magma Masaki, chairwoman of the Galaxy Police Academy, was watch the three chat on the wall screen in the office she was using here at the Juraian Military Academy...

The Royal Family, meaning the Queens, had asked her to watch and make sure Kei settled into Academy life OK...

She smiled as the three laughed, cutting off the screen...

That settled, she looked at the small paper picture she'd recently acquired, of her smiling and holding a small baby, her great-granddaughter...

For the first time, since she'd had to return to the GP Academy, she had managed to get back to the small world where her husband, Yosho, was living...

As few knew of their marrage, she had to be very careful...

She had watched with pride as her grandson had become Crown Prince, watched from a far as he wed three very powerful females and became a legend throughout the galaxy...

However, she was already making plans to see little Mayuka again...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Galaxy Police Headquarters... )**

The sister in question, 24 year old Lady Kiyone Tanaka, was sitting at her desk at Galaxy Police Headquarters, where she was known as Detective first class Kiyone Tanaka...

For almost ten years, the only thing Kiyone had, with the death of both her parents and disappearance of her 4 year old brother, had been the **GP**...

With his reappearance and his accepting their father's title as Lord Tanaka, she had suddenly become **LADY **Tanaka and things had changed...

Her office acquaintances had taken to calling her Lady Kiyone and even the upper ranked Juraian Lords who worked at **GPHQ**, who never seem to notice her before, were now just about every where...

So when she was summoned to the Grand Marshal's office, she thought of it as a blessing rather than worry if something had happen...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Grand Marshal Kuramitsu had been watching recent events and had finally decided that if he was going to get any work done, he was going to have to do some thing...

So, as detective Tanaka entered his office, he saw the worry lines on her face and he knew he was making the right decision...

" **I'm in need of a field agent for a very special mission... I also need some one I can put my complete trust in... Will you accept the mission?...** "

He notice her eyes dart back to the door and a smile form before she replied...

" **I accept...** "

The Grand Marshal had known Kiyone's parents and had kept an eye on her for the past ten years, like his granddaughter Mihoshi, now Princess Mihoshi...

Therefore, she was well acquainted with the Kuramitsu family, especially with Mihoshi...

" **I believe you've heard of Juraian Colony system 0315?...** "

Planets with colony numbers tended to draw less attention than ones with names and in this case, the less attention, the better...

" **Wasn't that the backwater system, on the edge of Juraian space, that princess Sasami was visiting when she was attacked?...** "

The Grand Marshal smiled...

" **Truth be told... She wasn't visiting... For the past several years, she's been living there... And she's not the only one living there...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Juraian Colony system 0315... )**

Katsuhito Masaki, also known to some as prince Yosho, the grandfather of Tenchi Masaki and a well known local Shinto priest, was watching his new student, Rogon, go through his exercises...

As the young boy had spent most of his life living in a guild of assassins, Katsuhito was having to take what the boy already knew and work with it, which wasn't easy...

But there was a great deal of potential there...

Although younger than his Tenchi, in some ways Rogon might be ahead...

After all, assassin training was much harder that Juraian sword training...

The fact that his guild didn't go for the usual **'accomplish the mission at ANY cost'** teaching was also in his favor...

Rogon had been taught to think for himself...

It would be interesting to see the two go head to head, with Tenchi unable to use his powers...

Just as it was to see Ryoko take on Tenchi, without her powers and see him chase her all over the field, with Ayeka and Mihoshi laughing on the sidelines...

Face power-users, like Tenchi, Ryoko and Ayeka, was something he had never experenced before and would need to learn about...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Masaki house... )**

As had become their custom these days, Princess Sasami, **GP **Detective Kiyone Makibi and bounty-hunter Nagi Katsumoro were sitting on the couch watching the daily soap operas...

All the while nibbling that tasty earth snack Sasami had fixed just before the show started, called "pop" corn...

The only one not watching was Tenchi's little daughter, Mayuka who was taking a little nap, cuddled up to Nagi closest friend, Ken-Ohki, a furry cross between a cat and a rabbit, with the ability to become a large, powerful crystalline spaceship...

Unlike Ryoko's cabbit Ry-ohki, whom Sasami had almost turned into her pet, Ken-Ohki had taken to Mayuka and become very protective...

Nagi glanced at the two asleep on Tenchi's recliner, where Mayuka loved to take her daily naps...

Nagi had begun to think taking this job of being Sasami's bodyguard and using Ken-Ohki as her taxi, might have been a mistake, but spending time with the Masaki family had made it all worth while...

Especially after watching Tenchi chase Ryoko all over the training field, some time back...

The memory brought a smile to her face...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( the new Masaki house... )**

Olde Sam walked around the newly constructed house, checking out each room against pictures that Ryoko's mother Washu had sent, along with detailed plans for the house...

So far, every thing seem to match up, inside as well as out...

However this one was made from star-ship hulls and was highly resistant to energy blasts...

The furnishings had been created using an experimental device of Washu's that she'd built after watching a science fiction show on the TV...

It converted plain matter into various useful items, using ultra-high resolution scans of those items...

Like the special communications unit Washu had provided, the device had been dropped off at the same time...

Washu had used her Comm-unit to send the scans for the various household furnishings...

Washu enjoyed surprises and of course, being mysterious...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

He smiled, Tenchi and his wives would be really surprised when they dropped by next time...

The house looked just like the one back on their home planet, with lake and woods...

One would have to look up to notice the overhead lights on the ceiling of the underground cavern...

Going to a wall unit, in the main room, he checked with his surface observation post...

It appeared that there were still a good number of Raider troops wandering around on the planet's surface, as well as their ships in orbit above...

So it might be a while before any one would be able to come visiting...

Living out in the Badlands was any thing but easy...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Aboard **_**Ryo-Ohki**_**... )**

Professor Washu Hakubi had suspected for some time that there was some thing wrong with the sub space within the area outside Juraian space, known as the Badlands...

She was now running her fingers across her keyboard faster than the eye could see...

First princess of Jurai, Ayeka, had been watching Washu for a while, but had to stop when her head started hurting...

Tenchi continued watching, as it didn't seem to bother him...

Ryoko was at _**Ryo-Ohki's **_control panel trying to check of some thing she had noted...

And Mihoshi was being quiet, having curled up in her command chair, sound asleep...

All in all, it was pretty much a very normal day...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Or it would be, if _**Ryo-Ohki **_wasn't floating in sub space, within a huge sphere, that Washu called a Dyson Sphere, which seem to be held in sub space by the energy radiating from a small white dwarf star...

A sphere large enough, Washu had calculated, to settle most of the population of the galaxy on it's inner surface...

A sphere, that until now, had only existed in the mind of an earth scientist named Dyson...

A sphere that, by Washu's calculations, was hundreds of thousands of years old...

So, why was it here?...

How did it get here?...

And how could there still be some one living there?...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Ryoko had been working with the communications control ever since they had picked up the strange signal...

Slowly, carefully, she was able to zero in on the transmission...

" **... please... ...your... ...Unknow... ...or... ...ease... ...fy... ...self... ...Unkn... ...visit... ...lease... ...tify... ...r self... ..Unknown visitor... Please identify your self...** "

Ryoko turned to Tenchi and the others...

" **It continues to broadcast the same message, over and over again on wavelengths similar to those used back on Earth...** "

Looking at Washu, who nodded, Tenchi stepped to the station and pressed a button...

" **This is Tenchi Masaki... **"

He paused for a moment...

"** We come in peace!...** "

Washu smiled and shook her head, no more science fiction movies for Tenchi...

Releasing the button, Tenchi stepped back, the signal had stopped playing...

And now a live voice could be heard...

" **Masaki? Praise the goddess, the Royal Family has returned...** "

Tenchi turned to find three shocked faces...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**With all the actors are upon the stage, let the curtain rise and the play, begin...**

**To be continued...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Historic notes:**

(1)... Parchment is animal skin that has been processed for writing paper...

(2)... Large feathers were cut and used for putting iron ink to parchment...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**


	2. Chapter 2

**THREE PRINCESSES...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter 02... The Curtain Rises...**

**( Aboard **_**Ryo-Ohki**_**...)**

Tenchi stood there staring at the three females, who were staring back at him...

Even Little Washu's mouth was wide open...

Tenchi couldn't help it, the look of surprise, on the face of _**the Greatest Scientist in the Universe**_, was just too much...

He smiled, then he chuckled, But it was too much, he began to laugh...

Eyes closed, he didn't see the look on Washu's face turn to confusion or see Ayeka and Ryoko as they rushed over to his side...

Had he seen Washu standing there, hands on her hips, evolving into her Mother-in-law role, he might have tried harder to control his emotions...

The only thing he could feel, were the arms of his two loving wives, holding him tight, supporting him...

Feeling them holding him, their heads on each shoulder, softly whispering his name, he felt a gentle calmness come over him...

He hadn't realized just how tense he had been, until it began to go away...

Smiling and much calmer, he opened his eyes and instantly wished he hadn't...

Even in the dim light of the bridge, Tenchi could see Washu standing there, arms crossed, tapping her foot, an eyebrow raised...

It hadn't taken much reasoning for her to deduce **WHO **had been the source of Tenchi's laughing fit and she didn't seem too amused...

At least not out where Tenchi and the others could see it...

Inside, she could sense that a great deal of the built up tension that Tenchi had earlier, was now going away...

She was glad, for something told her they were going to need all their wits about them...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

It was a voice from the comm station that got their attention...

" **We await your Majesty at the great hall...** "

Then silence...

Washu smiled at the look on Tenchi's face as he noticed that every one was now looking at him...

Every one was looking to him for guidance and he didn't have the slightest idea of what to do...

" **Go, towards the light!...** "

Every one turn to watch as a sleepy Mihoshi yawned and made her way over across the bridge to stand behind Tenchi, her usual place when his wives got hold of him...

Tenchi looked up at the large new screen Washu had installed at Ryo-Ohki's last checkup and upgrade...

Wrapping around the bridge it allowed for a full 360 degree holographic view of what was outside...

To one side, it was easy to find the small light that had been identified as a White Dwarf star, as it was the only light in all this pitch darkness...

But that couldn't be the light Mihoshi meant...

It was Ryoko who drew his attention to some thing out the other side of the screen, the side facing down on the surface, where there was now a small pulsating light that hadn't been there before...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Tenchi looked at Washu, Ayeka and Ryoko, but they were all still looking to him...

Her arms around him, her head resting on his shoulder, Mihosho was asleep again...

Ayeka and Ryoko each nodded their head, as did Washu before she produced a keyboard and began studying something on a small screen...

" **Well, Ryo-Ohki?...** "

" **MEOW!...** "

Tenchi smiled, it seemed that all the females were in agreement...

" **Ladies... Let us not keep our host waiting...** "

" **MEOOOW!...** "

Every one smiled as _**Ryo-Ohki **_began to descend towards the surface...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Earlier, GP headquarters... )**

Detective first Class, Kiyone Tanaka, had been surprised as the Grand Marshal gave her a general out line of her new assignment...

Although Juraian Colony **0315 **was known to be a low level, backwater planet, isolated as a possible plague risk and also listed as a protected planet, it still possessed quite a number of very important secrets...

**First **of all, was the fact that it was the mysterious home world of the new Crown Prince, Tenchi Masaki, the world that most of the Galaxy was wondering about...

**Secondly**, it was also the system where, the future Crown Prince, had not only confronted the infamous villain Kagato, but had defeated him...

**YES**, **the rumors were true**, that young boy that she had met at the palace, when she was being reunited with her brother, had indeed brought down the most feared and powerful criminal in the Galaxy...

The Grand Marshal had smiled at Kiyone's stunned expression...

" **I know how you feel, my reaction was quite similar... But since then, I've seen so many things happen... You'll begin to understand as you learn more about the New Royal Family... **"

The Grand Marshal wouldn't go into all the details, he would leave those to the local resident officer and her contact for the assignment...

Detective first Class, Kiyone Makibi...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

It had been some time since she had heard that name...

Kiyone had grown up with Mihoshi, after she lost her family and the two had been like sisters...

Recently, Kiyone had heard rumors that Mihoshi's old partner and closest friend had been found, but hadn't had time to check on it...

The two had made quite the team, before Kiyone's sudden disappearance a number of year before...

Thou she tried not to show it, Mihoshi was the one who had taken it the hardest, thus leaving Kiyone and others to watch, as she began her long historic decline from one disaster to another...

And like those others, she had also watched in awe as the **NEW **Mihoshi, rose from the blackened ashes, all due to the love of a young boy from a backwater planet, who turned out to be a Juraian Crown Prince no less...

A shy young girl, the daughter of a Seniwaian Lord, who had become a **GP** officer, then an infamous legend of disaster and **NOW** a Princess of the most powerful family in the Galaxy...

Some how, it didn't surprise her that with Kiyone back, that she might be working with Mihoshi again...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The present, A GP Courier... )**

Kiyone was sitting in the co-pilot's seat of the small **GP **Courier, a whole new design, which was little more than a life-pod stuck on top of a pair of the most powerful engines available...

It hadn't been designed for comfort or for patrolling, it had been designed for speed and speed it had...

And since it could out run just about any thing in the known Galaxy, it didn't have any weapons...

So, now it would take less than a single day, instead of the three days that it normally took to get to system **0315**...

As she had left the Grand Marshal's office, Kiyone had found her travel bag, still unpacked from her trip to Jurai, sitting on the Aide's desk, waiting for her...

Along with the Grand Marshal's Aide...

The Aide had escorted her down to the hanger deck, where the Courier had been quiet waiting for her...

There hadn't been much to say, but, as she started to board the small ship, the Aide had smiled, shaken her hand and wished her good luck...

There was also a greeting to **Princess **Mihoshi, from the Grand Marshal's staff and others...

" **Keep up the good work!...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Edge of System 0315... )**

Detective first Class, Kiyone Makibi, had gotten a message through the _**Yukinojo **_from headquarters that officer Kiyone Tanaka was being assigned to help her...

A very short, simple and quite confusing message...

Help?...

She didn't really need any help, as things were pretty boring of late...

And right now system **0315 **was almost as secure as the Jurai home system...

When she acknowledged recieving it was when she got the secured appearance of the Grand Marshal over a very secure comm channel...

In a short message, he explained that there were some unmentioned reasons for officer Tanaka's transfer...

Reasons that couldn't be sent over the regular channels or seen by too many eyes...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Unconfirmed reports indicated that there had been some very unwanted interest in **Lady **Tanaka, not in **OFFICER **Tanaka...

And there was also reason to believe that the sudden appearance of the new Lord Tanaka, Kiyone's lost little brother, had upset some ones plans...

And in the real world of politics, ether Juraian or Galaxy, that could be very dangerous...

The Marshal believed, as did certain members of the Royal Family, that assigning her to the Masaki household would be best for a while...

A place that had recently proven to be a safe place to be...

Since this was on a need to know level, Kiyone was to keep an eye on her, but **NOT** let her learn the true reason behind her transfer...

As it was, Lady/Detective Tanaka was one of the very best Security Officers within the Galaxy Police...

So Kiyone was to let her know that her job was to check out the security arrangements, at the house and within system **0315**...

From the locks on the front door, to the system wide scanner net, to the Juraian task force and it's outpost...

And the Grand Marshal was expecting a detailed job, so she was to take as long as she needed...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Upon hearing that Lady Kiyone was on her way, Sasami had talked Kiyone into taking her along when she went out to meet the special Courier ship...

Which meant that her new body guard, Nagi Katsumoro, had to go along...

Also along for the ride was Nagi's best friend and some times space ship, Ken-ohki...

Even with just the four of them, the _**Yukinojo**_ seem crowded...

But it couldn't be helped...

For security reasons, they were going to have to use the **GP** patrol craft to meet the Courier ship at the edge of the system...

As the Courier ship hadn't been cleared to enter the Juraian protected system, only Washu knew what might happen if it got caught in her scanner net and she wasn't home...

The last thing they needed was for some thing to happen and draw even more attention to **0315**...

The long range scanner began beeping as _**Yukinojo**_ detected an approaching object, which was quickly confirmed to be the Courier Ship...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( A darken Hall... )**

The pulsating light had come from an open area that _**Ryo-ohki**_ had managed to land in...

Once every one was out, _**Ryo-ohki **_had revered to her cabbit form, curled up on Mihoshi's shoulder and fallen asleep...

Ryoko shook her head, it seem that if Ryo-ohko wasn't hanging out with Sasami, then she was out on the dock sleeping next to Mihoshi...

She was going to have to have a talk with her little sister...

_**You're one to talk...**_

Ryoko turned to see Washu smiling at her...

Together, they then proceeded to a large pair of lite doors, which opened as they got close...

Every one was a bit hesitant, so Tenchi was the one to lead the way in...

It wasn't to be masculine, it was to prevent Ayeka and Ryoko from arguing about who would take the lead...

When it came to Tenchi, they both had taken the **LOVE** and** PROTECT** part of the wedding to heart, it was just the **OBEY** part they still had some trouble with...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

As they entered through the doors, they found themselves in a very dimly lite room...

Tenchi could sense that the room was a lot larger than it seem...

Could this be the **Great Hall**?...

An elderly gentleman, long white hair, wearing white robes and holding a large carved staff, stood not too far away, in the middle of a circle of light...

There was a surprised look on his face...

" **You are the one known as Tenchi Masaki?...** "

As Ayeka and Ryoko started to join him, he motioned for them to stop...

" **Yes... My name is Tenchi Masaki...** "

Tenchi could see him looking at the those behind him...

" **And these?...** "

Since the wedding, this was a question he had answered a number of times, but seldom when they were all together...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

With a slight bow and a slow gesture of his right arm, he indicated Ryoko, who had moved up closer to him...

" **This is Ryoko Masaki...** "

Ryoko smiled and nodded her head, their host nodded back...

" **This is Mihoshi Masaki...** "

Mihoshi and their host exchanged nods, She and Ryo-ohki had joined Ryoko...

With his left arm he indicated Ayeka, who has also moved up, on his other side...

" **And this is Ayeka Masaki...** "

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ayeka perform a far more formal bow...

He also noticed that their host seem to caught that slight difference...

Tenchi smiled as Washu stepped up, next to Ayeka...

" **Last, but not least... Professor Washu Hakubi, for whom we're doing research at the moment...** "

He could hear a slight sigh from Washu, it seem she wasn't happy with her introduction, but was willing to let it slide...

This time...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Grand Marshal's Office... )**

A young **GP** officer was standing at attention before the Grand Marshal's large desk...

On the young man's shoulder was a small creature with brown fur and long ears, a cabbit...

Few would have guessed that this teenage boy was a Galaxy Police officer, much less that he was the Captain of one of the most powerful patrol ships within the **GP**...

Seina Yamada had just gotten back in from a patrol to an out of the way area that had been reporting some pirate and Raider problems...

Seina had been sent out, with orders to check on the reports and see if there was any thing that could be done...

**HOWEVER...**

No sooner had the _**Kamidake II **_entered the problem area, than it had dropped out of sub-space right into the middle of a meeting between a pirate ship and a couple of Raiders...

The Raiders had instantly attacked the _**Kamidake II**_ and had been quickly destroyed...

The pirate ship had surrendered before the heat from the battle could cool...

And as Seina's luck would have it, he had to report directly to the Grand Marshal's office as soon as he returned...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The Grand Marshal examined the young man before him...

He was another of those very unusual males from that small backwater planet known to most as Juraian Colony **0315**...

Like another young male from that planet, he'd accidentally been introduced to the Galaxy and within a short time had turned it up-side-down...

The other male, young Tenchi Masaki, had gone through his own trials and was now, not only the husband of three very powerful females, but was also heir to the Juraian throne as it's new Crown Prince...

The fact that Seina was now next in line after Tenchi, tended to rub more than a few of the Juraian Lords the wrong way...

How ever, do to recent events, there was some one else who was in that line before Seina, Tenchi's new born daughter, Mayuka...

But, for the moment, **HER **very existence was only known to a **VERY** select few...

It was considered a Juraian Royal Family matter...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **At ease...** "

As Seina tried to relax, some of the tension in his body began to leave...

" **Do you have any idea why you're here, Seina?... **"

Any of a number of reasons danced through Seina's head, none of them very good...

" **Sir... If it's about the girls, I can...** "

The Marshal held up a hand, cutting him off...

" **How you handle your wives and crew, is your concern...** "

He smiled as he noticed Seina blush at the words, **handle** and **wives**...

Like the Crown Prince, Seina probably had his hands full, with those young ladies...

Because he was a member of the royal family, he'd found that Lady Seto Kamiki Jurai, known to many as the **Devil Princess of Jurai**, had arranged for a political marriage...

Therefore, Seina had suddenly found himself **engaged** to **FOUR** females, even more than the Crown Prince...

But, because of his luck, when the all was done and the dust had settled, He had found himself **married** to **EIGHT **females...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **I was referring to your latest mission...** "

Seina's eyes began examining the floor...

" **Releasing a captured pirate ship, with orders to report to the nearest GP outpost, seems to be an unusual decision?...** "

Seina scratched the back of his head and tried to smile...

" **Well, you see... Having recorded their identities, I just told them if I didn't get word of their reporting in, I would pass their names on to Princesses Ryoko and Mihoshi...** "

The Marshal smiled, that part hadn't been in any of the reports...

" **At any rate... I'm sure you'll be very glad to hear that they did, indeed, follow your orders...** "

Seina was relieved...

" **In fact... After running a records check, the entire crew has been enlisted in our new Border Patrol program...** "

The new program of recruiting pirate crews for the long, boring border patrols had freed up more patrol officers for more the important missions...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **As they say, the reward for a successful mission is another mission...** "

He now had Seina's attention...

" **There's been reports of a lot of Raider activity just across the border in the badlands... **"

He didn't mention the first hand, detailed reports he had just gotten from a contact within the Badlands themselves...

He couldn't help smiling as he considered the results of involving Seina...

He could almost pitied the poor Raiders...

**ALMOST**!...

" **I want you to head over there and check it out... Our latest information is being down loaded to the **_**Kamidake II**_** as we speak... I leave every thing else up to you...** "

If his calculations were right, just having Seina appear should...?...

What was that expression Washu had once used, Oh, yes...

" **Throw a monkey wrench into their plans... **"

He understood the meaning, but he still wondered what a monkey would be doing with a wrench?...

There were still so many strange things about colony **0315**...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The Great Hall... )**

Having introduced every one, Tenchi waited for a reply...

But the elderly gentleman just stood there, watching them, he seem to be trying to decide about some thing...

Washu watched him study each of them, before turning his attention back on Tenchi...

As she watched, he seem to sigh...

Some thing told Washu that he had made up his mind about some thing...

Gripping the tall staff with both hands, he lifted it several feet above the floor...

Eyes closed, he mumbled some thing and allowed the staff to fall, hitting the floor...

**CLANG!...**

Eyes still closed, he lifted and dropped the staff two more times...

**CLANG!...**

**CLANG!...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

To every ones surprise, the room began to lite up, revealing a large room with tall walls...

But it wasn't the light or the size of the room that surprised them...

It was the fact that the walls were covered will huge murals, painted in bright colors...

Even the ceiling was painted, huge multi-colored clouds with a variety of large figures, males and females, looking down upon them...

The art was interesting, but Washu was more interested in where the light was coming from...

As her eyes search for the source of the light, her eyes happen upon a certain painted figure on one of the walls...

She quickly shut her eye and opened them again...

She suddenly found she couldn't take her eyes off it...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

As Washu stood there, staring at the wall, Ayeka and then Ryoko soon joined her...

Looking where she was looking, soon all three found themselves staring at the same spot, their mouths wide open...

Mihoshi and Ryo-ohki were on the other side of the room, looking at all the animals in a cute forest mural...

Soon Tenchi joined the others, staring at the tall majestic figure dressed in very elegant robes, robes quite similar to those that he'd seen Emperor Azusa of Jurai wear...

But it wasn't the person that had captured their attention...

It was some thing that had been painted in front of the figure...

Some thing they had all become very much familiar with in the past couple of years...

The unmistakable image of three **Wings of the Lighthawk**...

After what seem like a life time, it was their host who broke the silence...

" **That is the last Emperor of the union of worlds once known as the Masakian Stars...** "

There was a slight pause of respect...

" **His royal Majesty, Tenchi Masaki...** "

**To be continued...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**


	3. Chapter 3

**THREE PRINCESSES...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter 03... New worlds and Old...**

**( The Masaki Shrine... )**

Katsuhito Masaki, the local Shinto priest, decided to visit the large sacred Tree that was a part of the shrine, like the Demon's cave...

In fact, it was one of the main attractions, drawing thousands of visitors each year to see the ancient tree and all the prayers, written on rice-paper, hanging from it...

The fact that some of the prayers were hundreds of years old, had helped...

But to get to the tree, which was on a small island at the edge of a lake, one had to step on small stepping stone set in the shallow water...

Thou it looked easy, a large number of the stones were smoother than others, do to their age, so you had to know which ones to step on...

Katsuhito Masaki knew the way by heart, he'd been using it for over 700 years...

That was because, besides being the local priest, he was also a member of an alien race that had long lives...

However, his long life was due to the sacred tree, which had come to Earth with him and was even now keeping him alive...

For it was a Royal Tree of the Juraian Empire and as Katsuhito, also known as Yosho, was a prince of the Royal family, he'd been bonded to the tree to allow him to live beyond the normal hundreds of years or so he would live without it, barring accident and such...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Today he had an important reason for visiting Funaho, his name for the tree...

For over the past few years, he'd been looking for something that had only recently come to his attention...

Some thing he'd only heard rumors about, the last hundred years or so...

Some thing he was very interested in acquiring...

Although a long life had provided Katsuhito with a great deal of memories, it could also allowed him to amass a fairly large estate...

Thus, the Masaki family no only held the deed to the shrine area, but also to a good size buffer area around the shrine, a thick, wooded wildlife refuge of sorts...

This not only provided privacy, but also preserved a large chuck of the local woodlands...

With the recent return of the Demon Ryoko and the number of visitors from outer space dropping by, privacy was a must...

In other words, the Masaki Family was well provided for...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

As Katsuhito stepped onto the small island, he check that the package under his arm was secure, it was very precious to him...

After making a quick check to be sure no one was around, he placed the palm of his hand upon the trunk of the sacred tree...

A small black hole began to appear and slowly grew large enough for Katsuhito to step through...

Stepping through, the hole closed, leaving Katsuhito in a large, dimly lite room...

Royal trees had the ability to provide such places for those who bond with them, a place to live, a place to get away to or even a place to store things...

For the past 700 years, this had been those and more...

Now it was mostly where he stored important things, like the idem he'd just purchased for several million American dollars...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The package, in a simple paper wrapper, had been hand delivered by an agent of Sotheby's Auction house, London, England...

He pulled a small slip out of the envelope on top and examined it...

**1597 first quarto of Romeo and Juliet - W. Shakespeare - **

**6 5/8 inches x 4 3/4 inches, ( 168mm x 121mm ), 78 pages - **

**Printed by Iohn Danter, Lon. - (1)**

**1588 Parchment note - (1)**

Opening the package, he found the small leather bound book wrapped in soft tissue paper and surrounded by packing material, with the Parchment note, between two thin sheets of unbreakable glass, on top...

He could easily make out the faded handwritten words through the glass...

A great deal of time had allowed the iron in the black ink to oxidize and turned it to a brownish color...

**Romeo and Juliet...**

**Tragic story of 2 star-crossed lovers...**

**A commission...**

**1588...**

Katsuhito smiled, it had taken a while, but the commissioned work had finally been delivered...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( A Darken Room... )**

A clocked figure sat at the head of the stone table, waiting for some one to report...

In reality, for some one to get up the nerve to make a report...

Here a messenger with bad news **COULD** get shot, dead...

At long last one of the figures, down the table, stood...

" **My Lord... We have a number of reports that might be of interest...** "

Getting no reply, the figure eyed the gun on the table before their leader, then continued...

" **Our contact at GP Headquarters reports the Lady Tanaka has been assigned to a patrol craft out in the Juraian 0300 area... The exact system is unknown, but it is believed to have to do with her skills in security matters... Rumor has it that the Juraians have a number of important mining colonies in that sector... It may be that she's moving from one system to another... **"

He paused for a moment...

" **Our contact on Jurai mentioned that a couple of small 3-4 ship task forces were recently assigned to the 0300 area... These consisted of a medium size warship with 2-3 smaller escort craft, standard size force for protecting mining colonies...** "

" **AND LORD TANAKA?...** "

The figure looked around, but there wasn't any help...

" **Last reports have him still at the Academy... There won't be a break until just before the Royal wedding... Because this will be the biggest celebration in centuries, as many members of Royal blood will be there as can make it, it is believed that Lord and Lady Tanaka will both be there as members of the Royal family... However, this has not been confirmed yet, as many details about the wedding are still on a need-to-know basis... **"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Their Leader waved a hand...

" **The units in the Badland area still report no signs of the settlement's residents... It is believed that they were transported out of the area, but none of the nearby systems have reported any unusual traffic...** "

As there was no response, he continued...

" **They have also been on the watch for the **_**Ryo-Ohki**_** and the Royal Family... But as of yet there has been nothing... As the **_**Ryo-Ohki**_** was quite good at avoiding detection, a good portion of the units have been used for sentry duty, reducing the total search craft...** "

A short silence...

" **Recently we sent a pair of Raiders to Area 1400, to stir up trouble and draw GP attention away from the Badlands... After several weeks of activity, they reported making contact with local Pirates to see about combining forces... Since then, nothing...** "

Some mumbling...

" **With the reduction of Pirate activity, Galaxy wise, it's been mostly a few ships operate out on the very fringes of GP patrolled space... Still a good number, but only a small fraction of the numbers operating only a few years ago...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

It took a while for the mumbling to settle down...

" **The Research Labs report a slow but steady increase in the stock of Element X...** "

The figure leaned forward...

"**AND?... **"

" **Due to the need for security and careful steps in it's creation, transportation and storage, it has been difficult to replace the stock lost when Research Lab 4 was destroyed...** "

A deadly silent settled over the room...

" **However, after the recent completion of the three new Labs and the dozen special storage areas, we are back to where we were before the accident... With an increase in production of 23.56 percent... As such, we should be back on schedule within two weeks and ahead there after... Barring any more losses...** "

No one moved as the sound of chuckling came from the end of the table...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Galaxy Police Headquarters dock...)**

A young female **GP** officer stood at the hatch of a small shuttle, her arms cross, a worried look on her face...

She was waiting for her Captain and it had been over an hour since she had been informed that he would be right there...

Normally any number of male **GP** officers would have approached an attractive female officer all alone, however this attractive brunette officer was very special...

Detective Kiriko Masaki was standing there, staring at the elevator doors, a frown on her face, tapping my foot...

One didn't have to know Kiriko to know the warning signs meaning, **STAY AWAY**...

There was only one person in her life, **GP **Captain Seina Yamada, of the _**Kamidake II**_...

In fact, he wasn't just her commanding officer, but her husband as well...

And nothing upset a **WIFE** more than a spouse who was late...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Looking up, she saw the elevator doors open...

A young boy stood there, alone, dressed in a **GP** officer's uniform...

Kiriko tried not to smile as she shook her head, sighing...

From the confused look on his face, Seina had gotten lost again...

Most of the **GP **had heard of Seina and knew about his **BAD** luck...

Thus, for the last hour upon seeing him approach, people would head in the other direction...

Only when a new patrol officer, by the name of Kuramitsu, walked by did he get directions to the elevator

The instant he laid eyes on Kiriko a look of relief appeared on his face...

Kiriko sighed as a smile broke out on her face...

No matter what, she just couldn't remain mad at him...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

As he got closer, an attractive female, dressed in a **GP **uniform with short blonde hair, appeared out of no where and threw her arms around him...

" **Oh, there you are, Seina... I've been looking all over for you!...** "

A number of male officers nearby were wishing that they were the object of Amane Kaunaq's attention...

However, her attention was the object of an half hour search, the missing Seina...

When Seina hadn't appeared within a half hour of letting them know he was on his way, Kiriko had sent Amane, another of Seina's wives, out to look for him...

And as his luck would have it, he wasn't where she was looking...

She was returning to the dock when she saw Seina and proceeded to let him know that she'd been worried...

Though most of those at the dock's entrance found it all quite amusing, the two females standing at the shuttle hatch did not...

Kiriko had been joined by another female with long black hair...

Ryoko Balta thought that Seina being hugged in public was improper, unless it was her doing the hugging...

Like Kiriko, she was standing there, arms crossed watching her husband being assaulted by another of his wives...

With grim determination, they advanced and proceeded to escort the two onto the shuttle...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( shortly there after... )**

On their last mission, their had a run in with two Raider ship and won...

However that didn't mean they had gotten away undamaged, there was a bit more than just hull damage...

So they were using the shuttle to get from the **GP** docks to the special shipyard, where the _**Kamidake II **_was having the repair work done and it would take a while, especially with Ryoko at the helm...

It had been a while and she so enjoyed flying, so Seina tended to indulge her, when he could...

Just as he did his other seven wives, he loved making them happy...

Seina could see that the girls were curious about their next mission, but didn't wish to be the one to ask...

Calling up the Star charts, he moved it to a large section of space with no stars indicated, marked **DANGEROUS**...

It only took a glance for his wives to know where they were headed...

The Badlands...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Edge of system 0315... )**

The two **GP **craft were linked by a short flexible tube, used for connecting craft in space and for transferring things from one to the other...

Most of the really large ships had force-field tubes, but nether the Courier craft nor the _**Yukinojo**_ were large enough...

In fact, the Courier was slightly larger than a regular shuttle and although it could be taken aboard any of the larger ships of the **GP** fleet, but it was just too large for the _**Yukinojo's**_ shuttle bay...

Detective first Class, Kiyone Tanaka, wasn't use to the the small flexible space...

After it was discovered that she had a real talent for Administration work, she had found herself spending much of her time working at the **GP** headquarters...

It wasn't that any one doubted her ability to work out in the field, it would have just been a waste of major resources...

And do to the way her family was killed, the Grand Marshal, with some suggestions from the Palace, had kept her close at hand, it would had been her parent's wish...

Even knowing that the flexible tube material was **SUPER** strong, she was still nervous as she floated the short distance from one ship to the other...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Eyes closed, it seem to take forever to cross...

She only opened them when some one caught each of arms and helped her safely settle onto the gravity field within the patrol ship...

Opening her eyes, she recognized one of the two people helping her...

A smiling Detective first Class, Kiyone Makibi...

It had been far too long since she had last seen one of her very few true friends...

In an instant she had Kiyone in a very tight hug...

Sasami just stood there and smiled, while her new body guard, Nagi Katsumoro, just shook her head...

While Kiyone began to turn blue, Nagi caught the travel bag and a large sack of mail that came floating through the tube, closed the hatch, then secured the flexible tube...

By the time every thing was ready for them to leave, Kiyone was once again able to breath...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **You've... been hanging... around... Mihoshi... too much!...** "

Lady Kiyone blushed as she noticed that Kiyone was panting...

It was then that she saw who else was there...

" **Princess Sasami!...** "

As she bowed her head, a smiling Sasami stepped closer and lifted her chin...

" **If you're going to be staying at the Masaki house, you're going to have to get use to just calling me Sasami...** "

Her Juraian upbringing had taught Lady Kiyone that the Royal Family was to be shown the greatest respect, a voice behind her spoke up...

" **Better get use to it, kid... If you want to eat, you need to do as Sasami says...** "

Lady Kiyone turned around to find a tall female, with close cut light colored hair standing there, looking at her, holding her travel bag and a large sack...

There was some thing about her and it took only a moment for Officer Kiyone to put the face with a name...

This was Nagi Katsumoro, the most famous and successful Bountyhunter in the entire Galaxy...

Weightlessness, a lost friend, the Princess and the Bounty-hunter was a bit too much for Lady Kiyone in such a short time, every thing slowly went black...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The Juraian Palace... )**

For Lord Byran it had been a quiet day, consisting of several hours of training and then several more standing guard duty...

Since becoming a cadet member of the Royal Guard, he had discovered that it wasn't as glamorous as he'd always thought...

When Emperor Azusa had come to the throne, one of the first things he had done was to make sure that the Guard would be an elite force, for his and his family's lives would be in their hands as long as he was Emperor...

So he had gone through it, from the lowest soldier to the highest officer, asking each how they stood on the issue of pure vs mixed Juraian blood...

As most of the Guard had some Juraian blood, a good portion even having some Royal blood, it was only a hand full of those who had pure Juraian blood that he had to deal with...

Since then, blood might be able to get you into the Guard, but it wouldn't keep you in the Guard, being willing to lay down your life for the Royal Family was rule number one...

Thus, the Guard had become a place where ability and skill was prized over blood lines, in fact, the new Crown Prince was being held up as an example of what courage and determination could do...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Getting off duty, he checked his personal com unit and noticed that there were a number of messages...

He smiled as he saw the name Kei...

Clicking a few keys, a young boy in an Academy uniform appeared on the wall screen...

" **Hi By... Wonder if your day was as long as mine...** "

Byran smiled as Lord Keiichi Tanaka appeared to have had a long day too...

Both were distant relatives of the Emperor and both had been effected by the new Crown Prince...

Lord Tanaka had been living on the streets of Jurai until Prince Tenchi had found him...

Lord Byran had met a stranger in a tavern and gotten in a duel with him, only to lose...

Later, while presenting his father's request that he be allowed to join the Guard, Prince Tenchi, who had been the stranger, had stepped forward and also recommended him...

Thus, he had joined the Royal Guard and become involved with the Royal Family...

Since then, life had been any thing, but boring...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **Some time things get so boring here that I wonder if you'd like to trade places... **"

Byran had to smile, his older brother would be getting their father's title and all of that boring paper work their father hated, more power to him...

Some times it was good to be the second son...

" **There are times I miss the quiet streets of Jurai...** "

Byran smiled as Kei sighed...

" **If it weren't for Natan and Mayu, I'd have caught the first supply ship back...** "

This time it was Kei who smiled...

" **But chances are Lady Seto would be there waiting at the other end to drag me back... SIGH...** "

From what Byran had learned of Lady Seto Kamiki Jurai, know Galaxy wide as "The Devil Princess of Jurai", she just might...

" **Well... Got to go, have a class in table manners later... Let me hear how things are going at your end... Til then, best wishes...** "

As the screen went blank, Byran smiled, Kei would be OK...

Byran was just glad Lady Seto hadn't seen it...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( A Juraian Task Force... )**

Aboard the _**Mikagami, **_Lady Seto Kamiki Jurai was peeking over her fan as the image on the screen disappeared...

She would have to drop by the Academy of their way back to the home world...

That should give Keiichi some thing to think about...

With Seina headed to the Badlands, things were going to start happening...

That and the fact that Washu, Tenchi and the others were suppose to already be out there investigating something...

If Washu was showing an interest in it, it had to be important..

Lady Seto smiled, Seina, Washu, Mihoshi, Ayeka, Ryoko and Tenchi, all in the same area, at the same time...

If that didn't stir things up, nothing would...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The Great Hall...)**

" **Emperor Tenchi Masaki?...** "

Ayeka and Ryoko spoke as one, their eye wide...

The old man bowed his head as he spoke...

" **The Great Emperor and his few surviving knights defended our Home world from the Black Plague that had swept across the stars like a wave, extinguishing star after star, destroying system after system...** "

Tenchi saw a tear in his eye...

" **The Black Plague?...** "

The sadness disappeared, another emotion appeared, hatred...

" **At a time beyond living memory, an Evil Plague came out of the void and demanded we submit to their rule... When we refused, their Ruler declared that our people would disappear, as if we never existed...** "

Ayeka and Ryoko had taken their places at Tenchi's side...

Washu had also joined then, but Mihoshi was still across the room, with Ryo-ohki...

Tenchi saw a look of surprise in Washu's eyes...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

There was something that didn't sit right with Washu, an itch that she wasn't sure she wanted the answer to...

" **When the hordes of the Plague crossed our borders, we were able to hold our own... It was then that they unleashed creatures most vile, the world eaters...** "

Tenchi saw one of Washu's eye brows go up and felt Ayeka tense up...

Ayeka's eyes were confused...

" **Using their vile creatures, they began destroying every thing in their way...** "

He paused...

" **Our forces, our people, the stars, the planets, all were being destroyed...** "

Tenchi began to get what his grandfather called a gut feeling...

" **His majesty decided that he would try to delay the horde as long as possible, so that as many as possible could get away... My ancestors and others, made it here to the Royal Family's secret residence... Others, including his majesty's family, made their way into the uncharted darkness...** "

Washu had her eye's closed...

" **It's said that in our darkest time of need, the Royal Family would return...** "

Tenchi had a question, but he was also sure he didn't want the answer...

" **We too know of an Evil that almost destroyed the galaxy, long ago... Did this Plague go by any other name?...** "

He could feel Ayeka squeezing his arm...

" **JURAI!...** "

**To be continued...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**


	4. Chapter 4

**THREE PRINCESSES...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter 04... Deep Dark Secrets...**

**( A Badlands Planet...)**

An elderly gentleman was sitting on a rock, located on a ledge in the cliff wall of a huge cavern...

Below, spread out before him, was one of several large water reservoirs located in similar underground caverns, just like it, around the small planet...

Being the only major water source within the vast area known as the Badlands, it had helped to preserve the settlement's neutrality for thousands of years...

Olde Sam enjoyed it here, because only a portion of the whole cavern was filled with water, the rest was soil and trees, a small forest, that had been brought there and planted in an early attempt to help purify the air...

Special over head lighting had been put in to helped the trees and bushes grow better, powered by generators that had been taken from the hulls of old star-ships, abandoned on the surface...

It seem that a nearby portion of the surface had been used as a space trash dump for tens of thousands of years, which included old, outdated and wrecked star ships...

So, while the air on the surface was breathable, but thin, the air in the buildings above ground was pumped down below, where a number of air recycling devices, also from old hulls, could clean it...

But, as any one who had spent long periods of time in space knew, there was a very big different between recycled air and real fresh air...

So, most of the settlement buildings had some of the air from the cavern mixed into the recycled air...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

A couple of smaller caverns also had soil and lighting, but they were used to grown fresh food and raise livestock for the settlement...

A true oasis in a vast desert of vacuum space...

On the surface, the strong, energy resistant metal from old star ships was used for building material, greatly helping prevent the settlement's being destroyed countless times, by both natural and unnatural causes...

The latest unnatural cause was the large number of Raiders, who had recently descended upon the settlement, looking from some one or some thing...

Unlike pirates, another major hazard in space, Raiders didn't tend to leave any survivors behind when they attacked...

It had been by chance, that the people of the settlement had been rescued by a small party of off-worlders who had dropped by...

What had surprised every one, was the discover that their rescuers were members of the Juraian upper class, the Royal Family's Crown Prince to be exact...

For many centuries Olde Sam had been coming here, to get away from things and enjoy the sweet smelling air down here...

But, some thing new had been added recently...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

On the edge of the lake was a three-story house, with a deck out over the water and a pier crossing the lake...

Olde Sam smiled and shook his head, there been changes since the recent invaders...

For countless centuries the settlement had survived by not trusting outsiders...

To most of the universe, any one that lived within the area called the Badlands were no better that Pirates or Raiders themselves...

But when they were saved by the Crown Prince of Jurai and his wives, their opinion of certain outsiders had changed over night...

So, when he'd put forth the suggestion to build the house, as a thank you gift, the entire settlement had accepted it...

They had also volunteered to help build it with local material from detailed plans supplied by a third party...

He'd just come from double checking to make sure all the details were correct...

It was an exact copy of their home back on the Prince's home world...

He was glad they were done, Washu had let him know they would be nearby and might even drop by if they got the chance...

Olde Sam smiled, he could see a new era beginning...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( the Great Hall... )**

" **IMPOSSIBLE!... **"

All eyes turned to Ayeka, whose red eyes were glowing, an aura of power swirling around her...

Every one, but Tenchi, stepped back, away from her, they **ALL** knew what she was like when she was like this...

However, they weren't afraid or even nervous, not even Mihoshi, who watched from across the room, stroking Ryo-ohki...

They had all been through this before and knew what to expect...

Unlike the elderly gentleman standing before her, his eyes were wide open and he was pointing a finger at her...

" **You are Juraian!...** "

It was a smiling Washu who replied...

" **Didn't your mother teach you that it's not polite to point?...** "

She just loved using those odd sayings she'd learned for watching earth's TV stations...

They tended to say so much and usually left the other person confused...

She enjoyed seeing the surprised looks on their faces...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

They all watched as Tenchi took her hand, leaned over and kissed Ayeka on the cheek...

They all smiled as they watch the raging first Princess of the Juraian Empire turn into a blushing young woman...

" **I believe it's bad manners to attack ones host, even on my world...** "

Washu smiled, she was proud of her little guinea pig and new son-in-law...

Ever since becoming involved with off-worlders he had heard his beloved world referred to as a dust ball and small back-water planet, a major insult within the Juraian worlds...

But to Tenchi, they were nothing more than words...

Once again he was showing the making of a great leader...

Ryoko noticed her mom brush some thing from her eye, she smiled as a feeling of pride came flowing through their common connection...

With a bright smile, she stepped forward to take her place at Tenchi's side, Ayeka moving closer on the other side...

Unnoticed by the others, Mihoshi had made her way across the room, given Ryo-ohki to Washu and quickly taken her place behind Tenchi...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Their **HOST** watched all this in shock...

Merlin had been gifted by the Goddess with the ability to sense things...

And what he sensed confused him...

When the dark haired female had taken offence to his words, he had felt her power rise...

A strange power of great destructive force, a power that rivaled that known to be used by the Royal Juraian family...

What confused him was the strange young boy, who claimed the name of their greatest Lord...

**NO**, more than claimed...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Although he was young, Merlin could sense that he too was powerful, for with a simple contact with the female, he had disburse her growing energy in an instant...

The smiling, light haired female on his other side had hidden power too, looking closer he noticed that her feet weren't touching the floor...

He wasn't sure, but it looked like the yellow haired female, behind the boy, was asleep?...

And then there was the smiling red headed female standing to the side, who was watching him with such great interest...

He didn't know why, but some thing told him that this small female could destroy their entire world if she wanted too...

" **MEOW!...** "

Looking down, he was startled to find a small young girl, smiling up at him...

_**WHERE HAD SHE COME FROM?...**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The Masaki House... )**

Galaxy Police officer Kiyone Tanaka was beginning to sense her surroundings again...

She could hear the sound of soft music, playing not far away...

Her nose detected the aroma of food being cooked...

But as she opened her eyes, every thing was dark...

Reaching up, her hand found a wet cloth covering her forehead and eyes...

Removing it, she began to make out the ceiling of a dimly lit room...

" **Ah... Our newest house guest has awake...** "

Turning her head, an elderly gentleman with white hair and glasses came into view...

He was wearing a white robe and was sitting on the window sill...

It was then that she noticed that she was laying in a very large bed...

" **Where?...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The gentleman smiled, stood and made his way across the room...

" **We needed some where for you to stay until you woke...** "

Standing at the foot of the bed, his smile widened...

" **As it is, the only unused bed, at the moment, is Tenchi's...** "

Kiyone didn't noticed the twinkle in his eyes...

" **Tenchi?... Tenchi?...** "

Suddenly her eyes widened and she sat up, as the name fell into place...

" **CROWN PRINCE TENCHI?...** "

The elderly gentleman just smiled and nodded his head...

" **Since Tenchi and the girls will be gone for a while, it's OK... Nagi and Kiyone are fixing a bed for you in Kiyone's room... It should be ready after dinner...** "

Kiyone could only stare at him...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **It seems you received such a shock that you passed out... Perhaps when Washu returns she should check you out?...** "

" **Washu?...** "

The elderly gentleman nodded his head...

" **Professor Washu Hakubi...** "

Officer Tanaka was sure she had heard the name Hakubi before, suddenly her eyes widened...

" **Isn't space pirate Ryoko's... Er, wasn't Princess Ryoko's last name Hakubi?...** "

Katsuhito Masaki, Tenchi's grandfather smiled and nodded his head, it seem Lady Tanaka was able to recover quickly...

" **It's only natural, since she is Ryoko's mother...** "

He saw the look of surprise on Kiyone's face, not **ALL **the details about Ryoko were in her case file...

" **She is also the the family doctor, amount other things...** "

Katsuhito smiled, he could spend hours going into all those **OTHER THINGS**...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

He noticed her looking at him...

" **And you would be?...** "

Katsuhito smiled and did a slight bow...

" **Ah... I am Katsuhito Masaki, Tenchi's grandfather... And you would be officer Kiyone Tanaka... Or would you prefer Lady Tanaka?...** "

Katsuhito could just make out her sighing...

" **I prefer just Kiyone... But Officer Tanaka will do... I'm not sure I will ever get use to Lady Tanaka...** "

Katsuhito smiled his secret smile, his mother had been correct, the new Lady Tanaka was much like her mother, she would do well...

As she start to get up, he moved to stop her...

" **Dinner won't be ready for a while... Sasami is fixing a special welcome meal and Nagi is helping...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

There was a look of surprise on her face, the princess cooking and the most famous bounty hunter in the Galaxy helping?...

" **Sasami enjoys cooking and Nagi is taking lessons to improve her own cooking skills... **"

It seem the Grand Marshal had taken Washu's requested security request to heart, it seem the young officer had just a bare knowledge of who was and wasn't living at the Masaki house...

He would have to inform the others, they would have to be careful about little Mayuka's story until Washu and the others got back...

As a confused Kiyone lay back down, he contined...

" **I'll go now, so you can get some rest... Some one will be up to get you when every thing's ready...** "

Opening the door, he paused...

" **I believe you may find things a bit strange around here at first... But I'm sure you'll be able to fit in... Oh, and...** "

He smiled...

" **Welcome to the family...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( aboard the **_**Kamidake II**_**... )**

Captain Seina Yamada, of the Galaxy Police, didn't look like a **GP** officer, but he was...

The **GP **had discovered that 16 year old Seina had an unusual ability and they had put it to very good use...

Seina's ability was his luck, his **BAD** luck...

It seem that he effected those around him, from the passing stranger who slips on a banana peel, to a fleet of pirate ships that was looking for an ease victim only to be caught in a **GP **trap and hauled off to jail...

At the moment, Seina was sitting in his command chair, with his little friend Fuku asleep in his lap...

The small furry animal didn't seem like much, but she was an important part of the _**Kamidake II**_...

When Washu had created the _**Kamidake I**_, she had used little Fuku as it's computer system and as a power source...

With the new _**Kamidake II, **_Washu had upgraded it so Fuku didn't need to be **PLUGGED IN** the whole trip...

Backup systems and power sources could handle the day-to-day stuff, allowing Fuku to be more like one of the crew than just a tool...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

It had been Seina who'd asked professor Washu about it, he was worried about Fuku on the long patrols...

As Washu had come to consider Fuku as one of her daughters, behind Ryoko and Ryo-ohki, she was more than happy to upgrade the new ship...

Right now, the _**Kamidake II**_ had just left the **GP **space-yard where minor repairs had been made and a complete system check run...

Looking around, Seina could see a number of females at work on the bridge...

In the dim light of the bridge, he could make out which ones they were, but it didn't matter...

He felt the same for all of them, including Fuku, he loved them all...

Not as one loves their crew and pet, but as loved ones...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

For as things would have it, all eight females on board were married to him...

A perk of being a member of the Juraian Royal Family, one he hadn't known about before joining the **GP** and then the Royal Family...

It was Lady Seto Kamiki Jurai who had decided it was best that the newest addition to the Royal Family needed some one to watch over him, in other words a wife...

And due to his **LUCK**, he suddenly had a total of **EIGHT**...

With an excess of crew members, only three were on the bridge during a regular eight hour shift, the others had hobbies and other things to do...

Once in a patrol area or shortly before their entered the area, the bridge crew became four or more, on a twelve on and twelve off shift...

Fuku would be on the bridge also, to assure a safe jump from sub space...

This had proven it's worth on their last mission, when they had dropped out of sub space right in the middle of several Raider and Pirate ships...

Due to the _**Kamidake II's **_fire power, the out come was never in question, it was only a question of the damage they might receive...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

In an emergency, there was enough stations for everyone, each with a special job...

And for Seina, they had become the most efficient and effective crew in the **GP**...

Upon receiving their latest mission assignment, Seina had headed back to the _**Kamidake II,**_ where he'd announce where they were headed next...

It was easy to get them together, for when ever Seina had to go some where, who ever had stayed behind would be waiting for him, at the hatch...

So, when he got back, it was easy to let every one know that they were headed to, the badlands...

There was also a possibility of running into the Crown Prince and his family, which included the famous Detective Mihoshi...

But it was something that he hadn't mentioned...

His wives always enjoyed getting with Tenchi's wives and discussing married life, which usually meant discussing Seina and Tenchi...

Some times in very great detail, when Seina and Tenchi couldn't hear...

He thought it would be a nice surprise, if they did get together...

He smiled and wondered what they would do to him **WHEN** they found out that he had known and hadn't said any thing...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Great Hall... )**

Every one smiled as Ryo-ohki did her little song and dance...

Their host, the old man, stared at the little girl, his mouth open...

Not only had he not seen her transform and didn't know where she'd come from, but as he watched her perform he could also sense a great power within this small child...

All he could do was stare as she moved her hands and chanted her strange sounds...

When she finished, he was startled as the red head and the others smiled, clapping their hands...

Washu stepped up behind Ryo-ohki, putting a hand on each shoulder...

" **That was very nice, Ryo-ohki... But you need to rest...** "

Nodding her head, Ryo-ohki transformed back into her small basic form, leaving a wide eyed host, clinging to his staff...

Picking Ryo-ohki up, Washu let her curl up on her shoulder...

Washu smiled as she studied their host, who was now staring openly at Ryo-ohki...

" **I see you don't get out much...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Washu sighed as he now looked at her, a blank look on his face...

Some thing told her that shape-changing was unknown to him and they should take care letting him learn about Ryo-ohki's star-ship form...

Putting on a smile, she stepped forward...

" **Honored sir... I am known as Washu Hakubi... A traveling scientist, who has come upon your wondrous world and wishes only to learn more about it...** "

Tenchi wasn't the only one to catch Washu's introduction and how formal she'd spoken...

Ayeka and Ryoko were shocked when she didn't mention **Greatest Scientist in the Universe** or insist on being called **Little Washu**...

Tenchi smile as he sensed the tension in the air and watched as Washu continued...

" **But do to my daughter-in-law's sudden outburst, you were interrupted... **"

Washu could sense the tension rise as Ayeka's presents was mentioned, but she also noticed some confusion...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **Daughter-in-law?... But they are all named Masaki... Is this boy... your son?...** "

Ryoko was startled when she felt her mother blush...

The question had caught Washu off-guard, for once, she was at a loss for words...

It was Tenchi who replied, stepping forward to take Washu's hand...

" **In the time I've known her, she has been like a second mother to me... What more than that can one ask for...** "

Tenchi felt Washu squeeze his hand...

" **I was wondering, as your guests, how we may address you?...** "

Merlin's eye went up, in all the excitement, he had forgotten himself...

" **I humbly apologize... I am called Merlin...** "

He didn't notice Washu's eye go up...

" **I am the High Elder for the descendants of the survivors of the Black Plague... Chosen by the Goddess herself to await the return of the Royal Family in our darkest hour... Here, in Avalon...** "

**To be continued...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**


	5. Chapter 5

**THREE PRINCESSES...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter 05... Legends and Dreams...**

**( Great Hall...)**

" **I humbly apologize... I am called Merlin...** "

" **I am the High Elder for the descendants of the survivors of the Black Plague... Chosen by the Goddess herself to await the return of the Royal Family in our darkest hour... Here, in Avalon...** "

Washu suddenly had an image of the mighty King of Troy, having just survived the Greek army's 10 year long siege, looking down upon an odd little man with a brown shirt and shorts, waving a piece of parchment, demanding that some one come down and sign for the large wooden horse that he had just delivered...

Washu shook her head...

She had to cut back on those American TV commercials...

One of her hobbies had been the detailed study of the history of Juraian colony **0315**...

In fact, she had a large section of her data storage system reserved for any thing that might pertain to the planets past, some of it going back millions of years...

By using Galaxy Police, as well as Juraian records, she'd come to the conclusion that not all of the planet's so called legends were mere folklore or literary invention...

An excellent example was the secret Galaxy Police file on the legendary island of Atlantis, showing that it had been secretly influenced by off worlders...

The self destruct device in the dormant volcano had not only destroyed any evidence against the criminals, but had effected many of the surrounding cultures...

Although **0315 **was patrolled, men and resources were needed else where, especially with the most wanted criminal Kagato on the loose and so 700 years ago the crash landing of Prince Yosho and Space pirate Ryoko went unnoticed...

Setting into motion events that were still affecting the Galaxy...

Washu wondered what **OTHER** bits of Earth's history she was going to have to reexamine when they got back?...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Tenchi happen to be looking at Washu when their host introduced himself as Merlin and the world as Avalon...

So he was the only one who noticed her eye brow go up...

It seem that, some how, she was familiar with those names...

He also noted how quickly her eye brow dropped again...

When he got the chance he would have to ask her about that...

That's when he noticed that she was looking back and with that _**I know something you don't**_ look she sometimes got...

He sighed as he saw her wink...

Smiling, he just shook his head...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( GP Headquarters... )**

The Grand Marshal studied the short message that had just come in over his special com-channel...

It had been a long, dull day and nothing much of interest, until this short report...

It had come directly from a very important source and was therefore quite reliable...

It had taken but a moment to decide it needed to be passed along, but to whom?...

That was the problem with being on top, the chain of command stopped there...

It was his decisions that might decide if some one lived or died...

Even after all these years, it hadn't gotten any easier...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

However, recent events had provided him with a contact that might just be what was needed...

Some one who, he believed, would find this data of great interest and be able to do something...

An eyebrow went up as he began entering the special code which would pass the data on...

He could just imagine how happy some was going to be when they got this information...

As he entering the last number, he sat back and smiled...

He could also imagine just how unhappy some **OTHER** people were going to be...

Perhaps today was going to be a good day after all...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The Masaki house... )**

Sticking her head out of the kitchen, Sasami called out...

" **Kiyone?...** "

Both of the females sitting on the couch, watching TV, turned their heads...

" **YES?...** "

Both turned and looked at each other, startled...

Sasami smiled and managed to keep from giggling...

Another female, with short hair and stripes on her face, appeared in the doorway behind the smaller Sasami...

" **It seems we have a naming problem... Again...** "

While the female wearing the red bandanna smiled, the other looked around surprised...

Sasami giggled at the look of confusion on Lady Kiyone Tanaka's face...

Kiyone Makibi smiled at her friend and fellow Galaxy Police officer's confusion...

Seeing that both Princess Sasami and her body guard, Nagi Katsumoro, were smiling at her, she sighed and shook her head...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **Just after THE wedding, of Prince Tenchi to the others, a couple of problems arose...** "

Kiyone could see Sasami standing in the doorway, her hand over mouth so she wouldn't giggle...

" **It seem that when Tenchi took Ayeka, Mihoshi and Ryoko as his wives, they also became Princesses of Jurai... **"

Hearing no comments from the others, Kiyone continued...

" **No one thought much of it, until one day when Tenchi's father, Nobuyuki, attempted to get Ayeka's attention while she and the others were watching TV...** "

Kiyone saw Nagi smile...

" **As he had in the past, he called out PRINCESS!... However, this time he got three replies, as Mihoshi and Ryoko also answered...** "

She watched her friend's eyes widen...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **After some discussion...** "

She heard Sasami giggle and Nagi cough, just managing to not laugh...

" **It was decided that titles and such weren't needed here... So every one, including Ayeka has learned to respond to their name rather than to their titles...** "

" **But that wasn't as bad as what happen next...** "

Kiyone closed her eyes and shook her head, Lady Tanaka looked past her to the smiling bodyguard...

Eyes closed, Kiyone rubbed her forehead

Even thinking about that day still gave her a headache...

Opening her eyes, Kiyone found Lady Tanaka looking at her...

Taking a deep breath, she continued...

" **We were having a Girl's Day out, in Tokyo... Ayeka, Mihoshi, Ryoko, Sasami, Washu and I...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

With Lady Tanaka watched, Kiyone continued...

" **At one of the local stores as we were checking out and paying for our purchases, the clerk asked for Mrs Masaki... **"

Sasami couldn't help giggling, Kiyone shook her head...

" **Ayeka, Mihoshi and Ryoko all answered at once, startling the clerk... **"

Lady Tanaka started to ask something but quickly closed her mouth, Kiyone smiled...

" **When the clerk asked for Kiyone Masaki, every one looked at me...** "

She could hear both Sasami **AND **Nagi giggling...

" **At which time Washu stepped up, trying not to smile and told the clerk that MRS. Kiyone Masaki had passed away some time ago...** "

Kiyone waited for the giggling to subside...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **Later... When every one was back at the house, we all got together for a family discussion... This time it was decided that there was only one MRS Masaki... And that was Tenchi's mother, Kiyone...** "

She turned to see her friend smiling...

Lady Kiyone sighed...

" **Then, perhaps I should just go by my old nickname**... "

Three sets of eyes were now on her...

Shaking her head, Lady Kyone smiled...

" **When my brother was very little, he had some trouble pronouncing my name... He could only say Ki**... "

A number of eyebrows went up...

" **So I started calling him kei... It wasn't long before our parents began to referring to us as their little Kis...** "

There were now four smiles...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( A darkened room... )**

No one was talking...

**ALL** eyes were watching the figure at the head of the table...

The darkness hid a lot of worried eyes and shaking hands...

" **REPORT!... **"

With great hesitation one of the figures slowly stood and looked around...

" **We have just received an unusual report from a couple of units in the Badlands sector...** "

Getting no response, they continued...

" **Three different raiders, patrolling along the Badlands frontier, reported detecting what they believe to have been a space craft entering the sector in normal space...** "

Silence...

" **However... Because the craft's engine signal was heavily masked, the Raider's sensors were only able to detect some very faint hints...** "

Another pause...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **After studying what little data was sent, the researchers have a list of what they believe and don't...** "

In the silence the figure took a deep breath, he was making it quite clear that it was the researchers report, not his...

" **From what little they were able to piece together and comparing it to past data... They believe that there is an excellent chance that it was the **_**Ryo-ohki**_**...** "

There was some low whispered conversations...

" **They believe that the **_**Ryo-ohki**_** entered the sector in normal space, but then, for some reason, jumped to sub-space before the Raiders could pinpoint them...** "

There was dead silence...

" **They're not sure where the **_**Ryo-ohki**_** went, but all units in the sector have been put on high alert and are keeping a watchful eye out for any signs...** "

The figure looked around...

" **One thing that we do know is that they didn't land at that abandoned settlement... We have troops both on the ground and a large force in orbit...** "

No one responded...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Jurai Military Academy... )**

First year Cadet Keiichi Tanaka sighed as he made his way from his last evening class...

A number of his courses were basic introductions to the universe and what life off the Juraian home world was like...

Unlike most new cadets, he found the courses to be really boring...

Although born to Juraian parents, Kei had found himself thrown out into that universe without an introduction when Raiders attacked the star ship he and his parents were traveling on, killing them and then selling him to slavers...

For ten years, he'd managed to survive, escaping from his captors and even making it back to his home world...

His return had caused more than a few heads to turn, it seem that not only was he of the Juraian upper class, but he was a member of the Royal Family, even if a distant member...

But that wasn't what he was interested in at the moment...

He was trying to locate a couple of faces in the crowd of cadets passing through the open Academy park, on their way to their next class...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

One of the abilities he'd developed while trying to survive alone, was to be able to pick out details...

As some one explained it to him once, he had the ability to look at a forest and see the individual trees...

Or in the case of crowds, he was able to make out single individuals, very helpful when living on the streets, even on Jurai...

He smiled as he made out the two faces he was looking for within the crowd...

Haruka Natan and Mayu Rygen, his only friends at the Academy, so far, were standing under a park tree, talking with an older male that Kei didn't recognise...

However, from the way Haruka and Mayu were talking, it seem that they did...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

As Kei made his way to them, Haruka saw him and waved, saying some thing to the others...

They all turned to look in his direction...

As he approached them, he began studying the older male, for some reason, there seem to be something a bit unusual about him...

As he got closer it came to him, the clothes!...

They were similar to those he'd seen the Crown Prince wearing when they first met..

Although well made and in the Juraian style, they weren't the flashy style he had come to recognise as being worn by the Juraian upper class...

He breathed easier, as it was also a good sign he wasn't one of Lady Seto's people...

Joining the others, Kei managed a slight smile, something he'd learned from his short time with the Crown Prince and his family...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

He had noticed how others reacted when the Crown Prince and his wives entered a room, smiling and giggling...

Most Juraian upper class tended to wear a non-expression on their face, for it helped hide any hints of what they might be thinking and prevented possible misunderstanding...

Kei had also noticed that the amount of conversations in the room tended to increase...

Lady Washu, princess Ryoko's mother, had once told him that Tenchi and his wives just enjoyed smiling...

However, she enjoyed listening to all the wild rumors and stories going around about the Crown Prince and his wives...

According to Lady Washu, none of those wild rumors and stories were near the truth...

With a slight smile, Haruka took the gentleman's arm...

" **Father... I'd like to introduce Keiichi Tanaka, who is one of my classmates and a good friend...** "

Kei noticed an eyebrow go up at the mention of his being a 'friend', for as far as he could recall, Mayu was the only other person she'd call that...

" **Kei... This is my father... Lt. Gorou Natan of the Galaxy Police...** "

Kei bowed slightly as he hear the pride with which she introduced her father...

When they came back, eye-to-eye, Kei noted that Haruka's father had an odd look in his eyes and a slight smile appeared...

" **Tanaka?... humm... You wouldn't happen to know a Detective first class Kiyone Tanaka by any chance?...** "

Kei saw Haruka shake her head slightly and sighed...

She'd taken the Queen's request about him to heart and not mentioned any of his past to any one, not even her own father...

" **She happens to be my older sister...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Kei noticed a raised eyebrow, as the father turned to look at daughter...

After a few seconds, he turned back to Kei, shaking his head...

" **Then you would be Raiden Tanaka's son?...** "

With a slight sigh, Kei nodded his head...

" **Then you weren't killed with you parents, as many assumed!...** "

Kei smiled, he didn't need to reply...

" **I knew your father and if I recall correctly, that would make you the new Lord Tanaka!... **"

Again Kei didn't have to reply...

Kei noticed a smile appear on Lt. Natan's face...

" **Lady Tanaka!... I bet the others at headquarter are driving Kiyone up the wall with that...** "

Kei couldn't help smiling too...

Kei saw the concern on the girls faces and made a decision...

As he began to speak, Haruka started to say something, but he held up a hand, looking around...

" **It's OK... I believe he can be trusted... After all, he is your father...** "

He looked back to see the person in question also checking out who might be nearby...

" **Being in the GP, he probably knows a lot of it already or soon will... But I believe he needs to be brought up to date so he will know how to react if others start asking questions... Also so he will know the facts from the rumors...** "

Haruka nodded her head, then she and Mayu walked towards a small bridge that spanned a small stream...

Kei and Haruka's father followed...

Checking around too see if any one was too close, Lt. Natan spoke in a low voice...

" **I'm not sure what I'm getting into, but I do have some advice... **"

Kei nodded his head...

" **I heard about that star system Lord Nagato lost to a newly returned Lord... I assume it was you?...** "

Hearing Nagato's name mentioned, Kei's smile disappeared, but nodded his head...

" **Nagato isn't one to forgive OR forget... I hope you have some powerful allies...** "

Kei couldn't help smiling...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( A Juraian Task Force... )**

Lady Seto sat in her command chair, sipping tea and watching the stars go by...

The task force of Juraian warships had been out chasing pirate and raider ships, but the raiders seem to always be one step ahead of them...

They'd managed to round up a couple of stray pirate ships, but every tip about Raider ships or bases had led no where...

All they had found were the results of Raider activity, destroyed cargo ships, smoking settlements, death and destruction...

All the things that could cause problems within the Empire...

It wasn't the first time some one had caused unrest for the Empire, a well known step towards trying to take the throne...

And it probably wouldn't be the last...

Out of the corner of her eye, Lady Seto could see her assistant, Minaho, approaching with a worried look on her face...

Taking a deep breath, she set her cup of tea down...

" **My Lady**!... "

Never a good start...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

She didn't continue, she just held out a sheet of colored plastic...

The color of the plastic indicated it's classification, from common white to dark red for the highest grade of confidential...

This sheet was almost black in color, causing one of Seto's eyebrows to flicker...

The last time she'd gotten one that color, was when some one had attempted to kill the Emperor Azusa...

Taking the sheet, she pressed her right thumb to the security box in the lower corner...

Having confirmed her ID, the message appeared on the surface of the sheet...

She spent time studying what was written...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

It didn't take long...

Touching the security box a second time, the sheet began to disintegrate...

By the time it disappeared, Lady Seto had a gleam in her eyes...

That made Minaho nervous...

" **It seems we may yet see some action... **"

Lady Seto was always happy when they had a target...

" **We're headed to sector zero, zero, one, three... **"

Lady Seto smiled as Minaho's eyes widened...

" **That's... **"

But Lady Seto's eyes glowed...

**To be continued...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**


	6. Chapter 6

**THREE PRINCESSES...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter 06... Memories and Surprises! ...**

**( Masaki Shrine...)**

In the shrine office, an elderly gentleman was sorting through some papers when a he came upon a old brownish piece of paper, carefully sealed between two pieces of clear plastic...

It was a newspaper clipping that he hadn't seen in some time

The headline, dated January 11, 1880, read **Le Roi Est Mort**, which translated to - **The King is Dead**...

Katsuhito Masaki, the Shinto priest in charge of the shrine smiled...

Although it had been a while, Katsuhito remembered his first visit to the city of San Francisco...

A small, but growing port, on the western coast of the young nation of America...

He was making his way back to the Shrine and found himself awaiting passage upon a ship to carry him across the vast ocean...

To an island nation not open to the outside world...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( San Francisco... 1875... )**

Katsuhito was walking down one of the sidewalks, having just spent several days travel by train from the Eastern coast of this young nation to it's Western coast...

Wearing the robes of a shinto priest, he had gotten more that his share of stares...

But it had been his use of an oxford accent in, what a friend back in England called **The Queen's English**, that had caused jaws to drop...

Years of watching his father had helped him hide his expression and emotions...

It had been just the first of many skills that he'd been taught that now helped him survive...

He had been warned that there might be anti-oriental feels out west, but he was here to catch a ship sailing to or near what he had come to think as home, Nippon, or to the Western world, Japan...

Deep in thought, he nearly collided with a young lady who was standing on the corner...

" **Aaa... Watch it!...** "

It took a moment for Katsuhito to realize that she was talking to him...

He did a slight bow...

" **Sorry...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Taken back, the female, who looked like she'd seen better days, began to take a closer look at him, taking in his robes and the carpetbag he was carrying...

" **Ye ain no chinaman!... Speeke English?...** "

Katsuhito had also been observing and had come to certain conclusions...

" **I am acquainted with your language...** "

As expected, her eyes widened and her mouth opened...

It took a moment for her to recover, but suddenly she was all smiles and batting eyelids...

" **New in town?...** "

Inside, Katsuhito sighed, out side he showed no emotion...

" **Lookin' for a good time?...** "

It seem that his conclusions had been correct...

In all his travels, he had run into many such females...

If memory served, those out in this part of the country were called **Soiled Doves**...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **I'm a Shinto priest...** "

This got a confused look on the female's face...

Before ether could speak, a voice behind Katsuhito spoke...

" **It means, young lady, that he's a man-of-the-cloth, clergy...** "

For the first time, the female smiled and bowed her head...

" **Your Majesty!...** "

A confused Katsuhito turned to find a most unusual sight...

A gentleman, in an elaborate blue jacket with gold-plated epaulets on the shoulders and wearing a stovepipe beaver hat decorated with what appeared to be be a peacock feather and rosette...

Thou there appeared to be little hair on his head, he did have a neatly trimed beard and mustache...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Leaning on what appeared to be a cane, he had been observing the two...

" **It's late, young lady... Have you lodgings yet?...** "

Katsuhito saw her blush and shake her head...

" **It's a slow day, your majesty...** "

Katsuhito's attention was drawn to a young man in uniform, who approached and snapped to attention...

" **Your Majesty... May I be of service?...** "

For the first time, the older man seem to smile...

" **Ah, Officer Barbier... This clergyman is new to our fair city and is in need of assistance... I believe he has need of a place to stay... I believe the Eureka has an extra room... Tell the landlady that I sent him... **"

He turned to the young female...

" **I shall escort this young lady to a nearby boarding house and have them put her up for the night... Good day to you, gentlemen...** "

Tipping his hat, he offered his arm to the female, who smiled as she was escorted away...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The two watched as the couple proceeded down the walkway and turned the corner...

At this point the officer turned to Katsuhito...

" **And how may I be of service?...** "

" **I am indeed in need of lodgings for a while...** "

He looked down the walkway...

" **But if it's not out of place... Might I inquire as to whom that unusual gentleman was?...** "

Smiling, the younger male also looked down the walkway...

" **That, sir... Was his Imperial Majesty, Norton the First, Emperor of these United States and Protector of Mexico... **"

His smile widened at the confused look on Katsuhito's face...

" **His real name is Joshua A. Norton and he was a well known businessman, until he lost his fortune and his mind in a Rice deal several years ago... He then proclaimed himself Norton the First and has reigned ever since...** "

" **Most unusual!...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **Indeed... Shortly after I became a deputy, I arrested him and took him before Police Chief Patrick Crowley to have him commited... For his own good...** "

" **And how did that turn out...** "

" **Chief Crowley, noting the out cry from local citizens and the numerous scathing editorials in the newspapers, stated that Emperor Norton had shed no blood; robbed no one; and despoiled no country; which is more than can be said of his fellows in that line... He then released him and issuing a formal apology on behalf of the police force...** "

" **And You?...** "

The young officer smiled...

" **I was given an Imperial Pardon... It's on the night stand, next to my bed wall, framed...** "

They both looked down the walkway again, the officer spoke...

" **Makes you wonder if being sane is all that great...** "

Katsuhito smiled and followed the officer down the walkway...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The present... )**

Katsuhito had spent several weeks waiting for a ship bound for his homeland and had spent a part of that time in the company of emperor Norton...

Discussing world affairs, playing chess at the Bohemian Club or dining at various places around town, including China Town...

The clipping was a notice that, Joshua A. Norton, 1819 to Jan. 8th 1880, known to many as Norton the First, Emperor of these United States and Protector of Mexico, had died of natural causes...

It also noted that an estimated 10,000 people, of **ALL** walks of life had take time to pay their respects before he was laid to rest in Masonic Cemetery...

Katsuhito always regretted that his father, Emperor Azusa, had never gotten to meet the American Emperor Nortor...

He was sure to two would have gotten along greatly...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

After some debate, he decided he would put the small clipping in the display between the **Dunlap broadside **and the **Goddard Broadside **copies of the **American Declaration of Independence**...

Just below the " **Declaration by the Representatives of the united states of America, in General Congress assembled** ", better known as the Fair Copy...

This one was the copy that had been marked up by secretary Charles Thomson while the members of Congress debated and revised the text until they approved it on July 4...

Most historians believed it had been destroyed after it was use to print the final document...

Not so...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Masaki House... )**

Dressed in their Galaxy Police uniforms, the two officers stood before the door leading to the storage shed...

Detective first Class Kiyone Makibi made sure the door was closed before entering a code number into the small keypad next to the latch...

Detective first Class Kiyone Tanaka, who now answered to her nickname Ki, watched and wonder where they were going, the other Kiyone just smiled...

After double checking the numbers, officer Makibi pressed the **SELF DESTRUCT** button, causing Ki's eyes to widen...

She jumped when bright light flashed around the edge of the door...

Kiyone smiled, she'd responded exactly the same way when Washu had first shown HER this door...

Opening the door, the two officers were greeted by a curtain of pitch darkness, instead of the storage room...

With a small sigh, Kiyone stepped into the darkness and disappeared...

Ki stood there staring at the darkness, until she was startled by Kiyone's head suddenly sticking back through, smiling at her...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Taking a deep breath, she too stepped into the darkness and found herself in a small, windowless room...

As she stood there, Kiyone pressed a red button on another keyboard next to the curtain of darkness on one wall...

The curtain disappeared and a regular door replaced it in the wall...

" **One of Washu's little security measures... You have to have the right code to open the special passage**... "

" **Where are we?...** "

Kiyone just opened the door and led her through...

The two officers found themselves in a large room, two walls covered screens showing a vast selection of scenes, from news broadcast to images of crowds and landscapes...

Two young males, who had been watching the screens, suddenly jumped to attention when they noticed they had company...

" **SIR!..** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

One was a human with red hair, the other was a brown haired member of the Wau race, who had dog-like features...

Kiyone smiled...

" **As you were... I'm just showing Officer Tanaka around... She'll be with us a while and needs to learn her way around...** "

Relaxing, the two returned to their chairs...

Ki had been looking around from the moment they'd entered the room, observing every thing...

What she saw amazed her...

It had all the marking of a **GP** observation outpost, but the equipment was far **TOO** advanced to be of **GP **or even Juraian make...

She turned, a confused look on her face...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Kiyone smiled...

" **When Tenchi and the girls became engaged, Washu decided to upgrade security... The first thing she did was replace the old clocked satellite that had been orbiting the planet and built this larger, newer outpost on the moon, below the surface**... "

Pause...

" **As all material and work was supplied by Washu, there was no need to mention the UP GRADE, for security reasons... And no question asked as to why a small, backwater planet would need such higher security... In case any did inquire, a private security service is allowing the GP to test an experimental system... **"

She looked around...

" **In fact, after inspecting the new post, when he was here for the wedding, the Grand Marshal inquired about more such posts... They're still working out the details**... "

Kiyone noticed one of the young males glancing in her direction...

" **Yes?...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Startled, the young human looked at his companion and the back at Kiyone...

" **Ma'am... Is it true you're the famous officer Kiyone Makibi, who was Princess Mihoshi's partner for a while?...** "

Kiyone sighed...

" **I was...** "

She didn't mention that she still was, when Mihoshi wasn't out with the others, roaming the galaxy, one of the benefits of being a princess...

" **So... You're acquainted with the Royal Family?...** "

Both female were on guard, most information about the Royal Family was considered **TOP SECRET**...

She wondered where this was going...

" **I am acquainted with the Crown Prince and others...** "

The two males looked at each other...

" **Do you happen to know Seina Yamada?... **"

Kiyone couldn't help laughing...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Badlands... )**

The elderly Merlin had been showing Tenchi and the others around, being a pleasant host, but still very wary of Ayeka...

Washu had been considering things and spoke up...

" **Do the names Arthur or Excalibur, mean any thing?...** "

The Merlin shook his head...

Washu closed her eyes for a moment, recalling other names...

" **How about Caledfwich, Trevena or Mordred?... **"

Merlin's eyes widened...

" **Caledfwich was Emperor Tenchi's ship, Trevena was his Home world and it's said that Mordred was the name of the leader of the Plague...** "

All eyes were on a smiling Washu...

" **On the island kingdom of Great Britain, Caledfwich was the welsh name for King Arthur's sword, better known as Excalibur... Trevena was the original name of the cornish town near Tintagel Castle, where Arthur was said to have been born... And Mordred was the last enemy Arthur fought... Both were killed on the battle field, but Arthur's body was said to have been taken to a mystic place called Avalon, where he waits until he is once again needed...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

She turned and looked at their host...

" **And Merlin, was King Arthur's adviser and wizard, a man of great knowledge and wisdom...** "

He was surprised at Washu's next question...

" **Were you ever able to send out any ships to search for the Royal family?...** "

He responded before thinking...

" **Why, yes...Our last working craft was sent out almost Ta-Mali ago... To search for a secret colony on the far side of the Plague...** "

Washu saw Tenchi's confused look...

" **That was about two thousand of your years, Tenchi... That would have been just about right for when the tales of King Arthur were beginning to circulate in Great Britain... On the other side of the world from the island kingdom of Japan, where the Masaki family lived...** "

With a wave of her hand, Washu produced her keyboard and screen...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Merlin was startled and started to back up, but stopped as Tenchi put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him...

" **You have to forgive Washu... She tends to do things on impulse without thinking ahead some times... **"

Tenchi noticed one of Washu's eyebrows go up for a second, indicating that she'd heard what he'd said...

Some how the young boy's being there calmed Merlin...

Moments later, he was startled when several small silver balls appeared out of no where and began to orbit his body...

" **It's alright... **"

Having said that, Tenchi looked at Washu...

With a few more keystrokes, she hit another large key and the small balls disappeared...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Washu continued to study her screen for a while before waving her hand again, causing both keyboard and screen to vanish...

Looking up, she saw that all eyes were on her, she sighed...

" **Doing a quick basic scan of lord Merlin here, I then compared it to others I've taken... I found that Ayeka has about a 20 percent match, as does Sasami... It seems that Tench has about a 70 percent match... However, your father, Tenchi, has an 89 percent match...** "

She smiled as she watched a number of eyes widen...

" **You're all related to a degree...** "

She turned to the startled Merlin and smiled...

" **Welcome to the family...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The Lunar outpost... )**

Kiyone's laughter had startled every one...

Usually when some one asked about the royal family, it was about the new Crown Prince...

As it turned out, Kenneth Barl and Rajau Gu Waura, the two young officers had been room mates of Seina Yamada at the academy...

Some odd rumors had been curculating about him and they were just curious...

Their jaws dropped when Kiyone brought them up to date with just the basic facts...

" **Seina's a Captain?... Has his own ship?... And is Married with how many wives?...** "

Kiyone smiled and repeated herself...

" **Eight...** "

" **HOW?...** "

Both had spoken...

" **Due to certain events, Seina is now a member of the Royal Family...** "

She held up a hand as they started to reply...

" **Don't ask... That's Juraian Royal Family business...** "

The two looked at each other and spoke as one...

" **Seina's luck!...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

After that, things got back to normal...

Having finished inspecting the outpost, Kiyone made one last inquiry...

" **What is your opinion of the new outpost?...** "

Both males smiled...

" **Sure beats that small crowded satellite we use to be in...** "

" **Yea... Half the time we spent repairing things or trying to adjust reception...** "

They nodded to each other...

" **Here, we have ten time as many screens, the equipment is self repairing, almost the entire system is automated and we have our own rooms instead of small shelves to sheep on...** "

" **I like the auto food dispenser... Far better than those sealed meals we use to have to eat...** "

Smiling, they looked at each other, then spoke as one...

" **THE REC ROOM!..** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Smiling, Kiyone nodded and led a confused Ki back through the only door...

Ki looked around the small room as Kiyone tapped numbers into the keyboard...

Punching in a last key the black curtain reappeared...

" **Are we headed back to the house?...** "

Kiyone smiled and shook her head...

She then stepped into the curtain...

Following, Ki now found herself in a much larger room, Kiyone smiling at her...

After disconnecting the door, they entered the next room...

But it wasn't a room, it was a balcony that over looked a rather large plaza...

It was like nothing Ki had ever seen before...

What appeared to be Juraian style office buildings surrounding the plaza, which had a statue of Emperor Azusa in the center...

Over head was a clear dome, beyond which were a number of metal ships that she recognized as being of Juraian design...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **Lady Tanaka!...** "

She turned to find a tall Juraian officer with brown hair approaching...

When he reached her, he stopped and bowed his head...

" **I am Naval Commander Kanemitsu Hirata... I am here to welcome you to Jurai Naval Base 0315... I was sent by Lady Seto to brief you about security, Naval units assigned here and to answer any questions you might have about the Base...** "

After looking at Kiyone, Ki turned back to the commander...

" **Just where is here?...** "

The Commander smiled...

" **This is the small planetoid known as Pluto... It is the outer most world in the 0315 solar system...** "

**To be continued...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**


	7. Chapter 7

**THREE PRINCESSES...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter 07... Past and Present...**

**( Masaki Shrine...)**

On a hillside overlooking the landscape of the Prefecture of Okayama, Katsuhito Masaki, the Shinto priest in charge of the shrine, stood sipping tea and admiring the view from the top of the stairs that led up to the shrine...

Even after seven hundred years, it was still breath taking...

No one suspected that before that time, there had been no valley or pass through these mountains...

That was when two powerful warships from the stars, locked together in mortal combat, had fallen from the sky...

Their impact had created this small valley, the battle between Crown Prince and Space Pirate had then gorged out the passes that led out of it...

Over time, the landscape had healed, the forest had grown back and the impact point had become a small lake...

Recently, a multi-story house had appeared on the lake's shore, a wooden deck had followed...

Even so, the impact point/lake, had continued to attract star ships...

Especially one flown by a certain female Galaxy Police officer...

Detective First Class Mihoshi Kuramitsu, had become a regular at splashing down in the small lake...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Some of the others living in the house said they were able to tell time by her appearance at the front door, soaking wet...

However, it had been some time since officer Mihoshi had last crashed her shuttle...

Princess Mihoshi had other duties these days, which tended to come before piloting a Galaxy Police shuttle...

Thus allowing a pier to be built across the lake to the far shore and the gate to the estate...

Katsuhito smiled, with Mihoshi, Ayeka, Ryoko and Tenchi off helping Washu with some investigation, things had gotten rather quiet...

Boring, really...

However their new female house guest showed promise of livening things up...

According to reports from the Royal Palace, some one was showing a lot of interest in the whereabouts of the new Lady Tanaka...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

It was thought that the Masaki home, surrounded by acres of thick green forest and miles from the nearest city, would be safe...

Katsuhito had managed to acquire title to much of the land surrounding the shrine since coming here...

It provided not only a buffer to the outside world, but provided protection for the shrine, as well the cave and it's fabled demon...

A trail, which had eventually became a road, led from the nearby highway, to a small clearing near the foot of the shrine steps where visitors to the shrine could park...

A tree covered path led from the clearing to the wooden edifice that marked the entrance to the shrine and sacred ground...

A recent addition of local interest were the two large wooden _**Logs **_on ether side of the entrance...

Called the guardians, they were said to protect the shrine...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Since their appearance, some very wild tale had been circulating about them, from paper boys and mailmen...

Tales about strange voices offering greetings, when there was no one there...

Katsuhito smiled when he thought about the two Juraian Royal Guardians playing jokes on people...

Yes, things had changed since his unplanned arrival...

The closest neighbor had been a small castle on the other side of the hills...

For the first several decades, he'd been forced to chase off people, soldiers and others, who tried to explore the new pass and valley...

It had taken his tree, Funaho, that long to finish creating the shrine, the steps leading up to the shrine and get the surrounding forest started properly...

Rumors of an evil demon had helped keep many away, but he knew it was only time before others would come and he couldn't risk them disturbing that Demon...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Finally the valley was green enough and a path had been left through the Pass from one side of the hills to the other...

Then, one day, an elderly priest had appeared at the southern end of the pass, having ( he said ) just come from the other end...

Not long after, he approached settlers to the north and announced that he had just come from the south...

The new shortcut took almost a week's travel time off going around the hills...

In time, a trade route developed as the villages north and south of the hills worked closer together...

And the small shrine, overlooking the trail, with it's sacred tree and Demon tomb, became well known for good luck to all those who wish to travel through the cursed valley...

And so it had been, for 700 years...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Juraian Outpost 0315...) **

Galaxy Police Detective Kiyone Tanaka sat at the large oak table going over the security measures that had been put into play for Juraian Colony **0315**...

Naval Commander Kanemitsu Hirata, had been sent by Lady Seto herself to insure that officer Tanaka received all the help available...

Though a **GP **officer, she was also a member of the Juraian Upper Class, as well as related directly to the Royal Family...

The past several hours had been filled with a vast collection of data, from basic data to top secret, all the way up to - **FOR YOUR EYES ONLY**...

In her opinion, only the Juraian home world had better security...

Even Galaxy Police Headquarter wasn't this secure, it just had greater fire power...

With Professor Washu Hakubi, The Greatest Scientist in the Universe, present, she wasn't surprised...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

There was the replacing of the small cloaked satellite outpost that had been in orbit for centuries with an upgraded outpost, beneath the moon's surface...

The inter-locking network of sensor buoys forming a globe around the system...

Secondary sensors located at key spots within and without the system...

The clocked Juraian outpost and spaceport located on the small planetoids known as Pluto, on the outer edge of the system...

As well as the special force-field and clocking shield set up to protect the Masaki house and shrine...

It was little wonder the front door of the masaki house was never locked...

However it was Washu's little sub-space doorway system to get between the Earth, the outpost and the spaceport that was the most amazing...

In the end, Lady Tanaka shook her head...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

She had found some small _**Holes**_ in the outer sensor sphere, tiny cracks that a small craft might be able to get through undetected...

However, upon closer examination, it became clear that they had been left there to attract any would be guest who were able to detect the security sphere...

Even entering the system clocked or in subspace, the sensors would detect the craft...

After examining all the data and such, she'd come to an obvious conclusion...

If there were any flaws in the present system, she couldn't find them...

All her instincts told her there was more to this assignment than security...

But when the Juraian Royal Family makes a request, well...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

She turned to her friend and fellow officer Kiyone Makibi...

" **So... How did you happen to get involved with the Mihoshi and the others?... **"

Commander Hirata recognizing that the Kiyones wished to have some privacy, excused himself...

" **If you need me, I'll be just out side...** "

As he closed the door he heard officer Makibi voice...

" **Would you believe I dropped out of the sky**?... "

Both girls laughed...

Commander Hirata sat down in the padded chair just outside the door and picked up an old copy of Juraian Naval Review, the official military magazine...

He sat back and read a number of articles about life was suppose to be like in the fleet...

A while later he was interrupted by laughter coming from the next room...

" **MIHOSHI DID WHAT?..** "

The commander smiled and went back to his article...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Jurai Grand Chamber... )**

Emperor Azusa sat upon his high backed throne, looking out at the four rows of benches on each side of the Grand Chamber...

Eight long rows of padded benches occupied by members of The Jurai Royal Supreme Council, also known as the High Grand Council...

The members being Representatives of the most powerful guilds, religious orders, Allied worlds and of course, Jurai's upper class peerage ( those of pure or near pure Juraian bloodlines )...

Or, as the Lord Grand Chamberlain announced the opening of the Council...

"_**The Right Honourable Lords Spiritual and Temporal of the Mighty Juraian Empire High Supreme Council in Session assembled...**_ "

One of the down sides to being Emperor was that, at-least once a week he had to sit through an entire session of the council and at-least **APPEAR** to be paying attention to what was going on and that he understood it...

The rest of the time, the Lord Grand Chamberlain sat in a smaller chair and presided over the council as it debated this, that or the other...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

With almost 300 members sitting ( the maximum openings to the Council... ), any thing from something as small, as the color of guard uniform, or as huge the destruction of an entire star system might as be brought up...

Mostly it was some project that a member wished support for, in other words, politics...

Though there were a few recorded sessions where some thing was actually accomplished...

It was The Jurai Royal Supreme **INNER** Council, made up of several dozen of the highest ranking members of the council ( **ALMOST **all of Jurai's upper class peerage... ) that really were the decision makers...

The Emperor might be the Ruler of the vast Juraian Empire, but it was the Inner Council that tended to run the day-to-day functions that kept the Empire in one piece...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

At Inner Council meetings, the Emperor or one of the Queens might preside over a secured room, around a large wooden table...

Inner Council meetings could be held almost daily and might last from only a few minutes to several hours depending on what needed to be discussed...

Unlike the open Council meetings, what was discussed there remained there...

Especially any data about the Royal Family and the Royal Trees, the **TRUE** power of the Empire...

Divulging such classified Data was considered a capital crime and losing one's head was not a comment, it was a very real possibility...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

As such, a hot topic within both Councils had been the New Crown Prince and his up coming wedding to three very unusual females...

It hadn't taken long for rumors about the new young Prince to spread...

A great deal of the rumors were wild, outlandish flights of fancy...

And the Royal Palace's refusal to ether confirm or deny hadn't helped...

Every thing from the Crown Prince being small and ugly to his being tall, handsome with lots of muscles...

Azusa remembered the day that Crown Prince Tenchi Masaki was finally presented to the full High Grand Council...

It was a day Azusa would never forget...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Some time back... )**

Because of all the expectations, the Chamber was packed...

Every member of the Council was present, even the Gallery above the entrance was packed, there was standing room only...

Due to the crowd below, both Queens and a number of other close Royal Family member, had to sit in the small, little used Royal Gallery, above and behind the throne...

However, for security reasons, live video feed was not allowed...

An official recording of the event would, of course, be released at a later date...

Lady Seto and both Queens had agreed that too much was riding on how this was handled...

Better to be safe than sorry...

It turned out that they'd been correct...

After every one had settled down, the Lord Grand Chamberlain made his entrance, carrying a large carved staff...

Stopping just inside the Chamber, he waited a moment before raising the staff and letting it fall, the metal ball on the bottom making a loud clang as it hit the highly polished wooden floor...

He repeated this several times, until the hall was silent...

" **His Royal Highness, Crown Prince Tench Masaki Jurai, request admittance to the High Grand Council!... **"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

All eyes had turned to the Emperor, sitting on his throne at the far end of the room...

The Emperor showed no emotion, he merely nodded his head slightly...

All eyes were on the pair of oak doors that slowly opened and allowed a thin young male to enter...

His dark hair was held back in a ponytail that fell to his neck...

His garments were recognized at those of the Royal family and he wore the regalia of the Crown Prince...

Not tall, not short, not really thin nor really muscular...

He just wasn't that any one had been expecting...

It was what followed him that really caught every one's eye...

Three young ladies, in elegant gowns, walking slowly, side by side...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Every one in the room recognized the dark haired one on the left as First princess of Jurai, Ayeka Jurai...

Soon whispers identified the light haired one on the right, the infamous Space Pirate, now also a Princess of Jurai, Ryoko Hakubi...

That would make the shy, yellow haired one in the middle, the renowned Galaxy Police Officer, Mihoshi Kuramitsu, also now a Princess of Jurai...

That removed any doubts as to who this young boy was...

He **HAD** to be the Crown Prince...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

All eyes watched as the walked down the open area between the rows of Council members to stand before the throne, the three young women standing behind him...

Standing there, Tenchi bowed his head, retaining eye contact with his great-grandfather...

Showing no emotion, Azusa nodded his head, permission for Tenchi to be seated...

Stepping to the left of the throne, Tenchi saw that there was only one of the smaller throne style chairs that were used when the Queens were present, set slightly back of the Emperor's throne...

However, it seem that no accommodations had been made for the princesses...

Azusa was pretty sure this was not an over sight...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

And judging from the expressions on Ayeka and Ryoko's faces it had gotten a reaction...

However, Tenchi leaned close to an upset Princess Ryoko and whispered some thing to her...

Smiling, Ryoko reached over, touched the small throne and disappeared with the throne, leaving a stunned room behind...

Every one had heard about Ryoko and her abilities, but few had ever seen them...

Before any one could react, Ryoko reappeared, a pair of folding chairs under each arm...

Taking a chair, Tenchi set it up where the throne had been...

Then he proceeded to place the other three chairs together behind it...

When all four chairs were set up, Tenchi stood behind each chair, holding it as each of the young ladies took her seat, Ayeka on the left, Ryoko on the right and Mihoshi in the middle...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The entire hall was so amazed that Azusa could have heard a feather hit the ground...

Only after making sure that the girls were comfortable did Tenchi move before his own seat, being sure to bow once again to his great-grandfather before taking his own seat...

Up in the Royal Gallery, Lady Seti passed a high denomination Juraian bill to a smiling Washu...

The rest of the session went smoothly and Azusa was surprised at how well informed Tenchi seem to be...

This came as a surprise to the council as well...

Not only did he seem to know the name of the various speakers who took turns expressing greetings to the New Crown Prince, but he expressed the Royal Family's best wishes to several who had ill family members...

It was as if Tenchi had been doing this his entire life...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

It was only later that Azusa discovered that all four had been wearing some thing called _**iPods**_, a small device that, back on Tenchi's home world, could play recorded music or other things through small ear plugs...

It seem that while the girls were enjoying their favorite music on theirs ( Mihoshi, her favorite soaps! ), Tenchi had been using one that Washu had greatly _**Up-graded**_...

His _**iPod **_had one of her very special memory chip that not only could store a huge amount of data, but had a special **AI **that not only scanned and identified each speaker, but was able to provide the latest confirmed background data as well...

The rest of the session was normal, in other words, boring...

That is, until the end...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

When it came time to leave, Azusa made a quiet request of Tenchi...

And so, when every one stood and bowed as the Emperor made his exit, Azusa stood, held out his hand, had Ryoko take it and they both disappeared...

In the blink of an eye Ryoko was back and as Tenchi stood, took her place at his right...

Ayeka stood and took her place at his left, Mihoshi taking her place behind him...

Tenchi bowed to the council, took Ayeka and Ryoko's hands, made sure Mihoshi was holding on and nodded his head...

They disappeared, leaving behind a silent hall...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The Present... )**

Azusa looked around the hall, as a new speaker was recognized and stood to make a speech about some thing or other...

After Tenchi's introduction to the Council, Azusa had made a few changes...

**FIRST: **he was able to get Washu to create an _**iPod, **_similar to Tenchi's for him, with some adjustments...

Not only did it's **AI** provide him with timely data, but it allowed him to have instant contact with both his wives/Queens, who already had their own special _**iPods**_...

He discovered that he could also access secured channels and make contact with others without having to use a regular Communication unit...

During the various council sessions ( Inner, High or Lower ), it allowed him to double check facts and to even correct people's data, much to their surprise...

All in all, it had also managed to improve his day-to-day life...

Amazing what could come from what was considered a backward planet...

Perhaps that was why every one seem to enjoy living there...

Thinking of Tenchi and the others, he wondered what they were doing...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Great Hall... )**

Ayeka and Ryoko had been arguing over who the bad people were or weren't...

Washu was rechecks her numbers for the third time, trying to avoid being pulled into their little argument...

While both Merlin and Tenchi stood to the side, watching...

It was Merlin who spoke up...

" **I wish some one would explain what's going on...** "

It was then that Mihoshi, Ryo-ohki on her shoulder, rejoined the other and tried to get every one's attention...

" **Ah!... Guys?...** "

Ayeka, Ryoko and Washu first looked at Mihoshi and then to where she was pointing, behind Merlin and Tenchi...

A number of eyes opened wide at the familiar figure standing there...

It was Tsunami, a gleam in her eyes...

" **I see you've all met!...** "

**To be continued...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**


	8. Chapter 8

**THREE PRINCESSES...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter 08... Dangers and Secrets...**

**( A darkened room...)**

An overhead light came on, spotlighting a dark haired male wearing a blindfold...

" **Remove blindfold...** "

Reaching up, the dark male removed the blindfold, his dark eyes blinking at the bright light...

He couldn't see any thing, but he hadn't really expected to...

His other hand held onto the handle of a briefcase, as if his life depended on, because it really did...

" **Request, have you?...** "

The male sighed, tapping the translator in his pocket, he was having trouble with it again...

" **I have been sent to REQUEST your help...** "

There was quiet, before another voice spoke up...

" **You have need of our help?...** "

The voice spoke in a language the male recognized as being a local dialect...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

He lifted the case and pressing a button, legs extended down for the case to rest on...

Keying in a special code unlocked it...

" **I have been instructed to arrange what I believe you refer to as a HIT?...** "

The room was quiet...

" **Perhaps the word is CONTRACT?...** "

The voice spoke again...

" **Are you referring to an Assassination?... The taking of some ones life?...** "

The agent hated undercover work in strange places, the wrong word could get you killed...

Especially when you're dealing with people who have a reputation for killing...

He sighed, there was no going back...

" **That is correct... There is some one we want... **"

Pause...

"** Dead!...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The Masaki Shrine... )**

Princess Sasami was giggling as she reached the top of the stairs leading to the shrine...

She was half way to the shrine when she turned and watched a panting figure stepped onto the top of the stairs...

The short haired female shook her head and looked over at the smiling princess...

Nagi Katsumoro, famous bounty hunter and presently body guard to the princess, stood at the top of the very long flight of stairs, half bent over, trying to catch her breath...

Life had been a lot simpler before she had became involved with members of the Juraian Royal Family, the members of the Masaki family, to be exact...

She now recalled some of Galaxy Police Officer Kiyone Makibi's tales about life with Mihoshi and the Masaki family and she was beginning to realize that they had also been warnings...

Her gut feeling had told her not to race the princess up the stairs, but she had been over confident...

It wasn't helping that there was an elderly shrine priest standing in the shrine office door, sipping tea...

She didn't have to look up to know he was smiling too...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

It seem that, like her big brother, the princess was unaffected by the long climb up to the shrine...

Not surprising for a member of the powerful Juraian Royal Family...

" **Care for a cup of tea?...** "

Nagi looked up to find the shine priest, Katsuhito Masaki, standing only a few feet away, holding out a cup of tea...

It was difficult to believe that this elderly gentleman, with glasses, was considered one of the greatest swords men in the entire Galaxy...

Standing up, she took the cup and slowly took a sip of the warm tea...

Strangely, she found it rather refreshing and had an odd taste to it...

Katsuhito smiled as her eyebrow went up...

" **It is a special blend of herbs that helps accelerate recovery... I took the liberty of added just a touch of sake for flavor... Ryoko tends to enjoys it that way when she's here...** "

Nagi sighed at the mention of the only bounty she'd never managed to catch...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

She had fought and chased after Ryoko for many years, coming very close, but always just missing her...

Then, just before Ryoko's famed attack on the Juraian home-world, Nagi ( aboard her star ship _**Ken-Ohki**_) had cornered Ryoko ( aboard _**Ryo-Ohki**_) near a blackhole that was absorbing an entire nearby solar system, on the edge of the Badlands...

Ryoko, in a damaged Ryo-Ohki, used the event horizon of the black-hole in a very risky maneuver called a slingshot effect and managed to get a good head start...

However, Nagi and Ken-Ohki hadn't been so lucky when they tried to follow...

They had gotten caught in the black-hole's event horizon and ended up being frozen in time for over 600 years...

Then, about 50 years ago, they had drifted just close enough to the edge of the black-hole's event horizon that they were thrown free...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

It hadn't taken Nagi long to discovered that this was a very different galaxy, a galaxy where her only friend or family was _**Ken-Ohki**_...

Since then, she had spent her time practicing her trade, rebuilding her reputation and searching for **ANY **news of her greatest foe, Ryoko, who had also disappeared...

As fate would have it, she only find Ryoko after the statute of limitation on her crimes had run out, which voided any bounty...

Nagi was as amazed as the rest of the Galaxy when strange rumors begun to spread...

Rumors of the death of the most feared criminal mind to exist in the pass 2000 years, **KAGATO**...

The rumors also tended to mention the popular First Princess of Jurai, some strange young boy and a powerful female who, some said, resembled the fabled space pirate Ryoko...

It had taken a while, but Nagi was finally able to pin point a small world on the edge of known space...

A tiny ball of soil, no longer listed on any of the new star charts, but listed in her old charts as an old Juraian Colony world and thus protect by both galactic law and the mighty Juraian Empire...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

It had been childs play for Nagi, on _**Ken-Ohki**_, to avoid the Galaxy Police craft that had been assigned to patrol the area, land near the Masaki shrine and then confront Ryoko...

However the Ryoko she confronted wasn't who she had expected, she found herself facing an entirely different person...

The Ryoko she had fought, all those centuries ago, had been ruthless, had cared for no one or any thing, had been willing to do any thing to get her way, in fact, nothing else mattered...

But the Ryoko she now confronted was completely different, she not only had some one she cared about, but who she was quite willing to die to protect...

This was also her introduction to the Masaki Family and it was to change her world as well...

Now Ryoko was one of the very few people that Nagi considered a friend...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( A darken Hall... )**

The figures sitting around the dimly lite stone table had been whispering for some time...

" **REPORT!...** "

One of the clocked figure at the far end of the table rose, slowly...

" **Due to the recent increase in security, we now find that we are no longer able to effect local events directly...** "

The figure at the end of the table said nothing, the standing figure continued...

" **However, after a great deal of research by our agent on site, we believe we have managed to find some one who is willing and who, we believe, has the skills we need to carry out our objectives...** "

Silence...

" **Our resident agent has been able to made contact and is making arrangements as per your orders...** "

" **COST?...** "

" **Although it is about half of what a normal guild would charge, it is more than enough to get first class results from the locals... It will also appear to be a local matter and draw any attention away from us...** "

The figure at the end of the table chuckled...

The other figures were silent...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Aboard the Mikagami... )**

Lady Seto Kamiki Jurai, **the Devil Princess of Jurai **stood on the bridge of her Tree-ship, looking out into the pitch darkness...

Being in sub-space tended to look like this, even when moving through it...

However, at the moment, she and her task force were maintaining formation in sub-space, waiting...

But even if they'd been in regular space, there would have been very little to see...

They were on the edge of the badlands, a starless sector of space full of black-holes...

An area of space where operating a large number of ships could be a nightmare...

The _**Makagami**_ was slowly drifting on a carefully charted course, the other ships in the task force maintaining formation around it...

The task force's sensors were set to detect the smallest source of energy, be it a ship of some sort, or a dangerous unseen black-hole...

By moving slowly, they would be able to avoid any thing that might appear in their charted drift course...

All so they could approach their target without being detected and giving warning...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Looking out into the darkness, Seto was thinking of many things...

The latest reports, the well being of the Empire, the status of the task force and it's crew, how her family was and even who she might try matchmaking for next...

Seto had always been very good at multi-tasking, where she could do more than one thing at a time...

She found the process refreshing and kept her mentally alert...

However, one name continued to come up, more and more, of late...

Her, oh so great grandson, Tenchi Masaki, the new crown prince of Jurai...

Like most of the female members of the Royal family, she couldn't think of him without smiling...

Super Novas, like Tenchi, didn't come along every generation...

And when life times were measured in the thousands of years, that made him rare indeed...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

She remembered a conversation she'd had with the infamous Professor Washu Hakubi, the Greatest Scientist in the Universe...

A person, who was famous for going to **THE** greatest measures to maintain her privacy and avoid contact with others...

The conversation had taken place in the living room of the house where Tenchi and the other members of the Masaki family lived...

The unreachable Scientist was sitting in a padded rocking chair, gently rocking back and forth, humming a lullaby to the small child in her arms, Tenchi's daughter Mayuka...

It was a memory she greatly cherished...

It seem that Washu had a theory that Tenchi might be a catalyst...

A cosmic catalyst...

Seto had to agree, for in just the last few years his very existence had turned the Universe upside down...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The Masaki Shrine... )**

Finishing the tea, Nagi noticed that both Princess Sasami and Katsuhito were watching her...

" **Yes?...** "

Katsuhito smiled and Sasami giggled...

" **It has been brought to my attention that, with a quieter Galaxy, Ryoko off with Tenchi and the others and your new job, you might not be getting as much exercise as normal...** "

Nagi was about to object when Katsuhito stopped her with a raised hand...

" **When Tenchi accepted the title of Crown Prince it made him a target for those with a grudge against the Royal Family...** "

Nagi nodded her head...

" **Few know that Ryoko was appointed to the post of Bodyguard to the Crown Prince... A position that she gladly accepted...** "

Nagi hadn't heard that, but knowing Ryoko and her feelings for Tenchi, it didn't come as a surprise...

" **After returning to Earth, she began to watch Tenchi's practice session and after some though, I allowed her to to join in...** "

Knowing Ryoko's style, Nagi considered Tenchi probably had his hands full...

" **Ryoko proved quite a hand full, until I restricted her to only using wooden sticks and no teleporting... At which time Tenchi proceeded to chase HER around the field... Much to Ayeka and Mihoshi's amusement...** "

Nagi smiled, she and Sasami had been in the bushes watching, it was a memory she would long cherish...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **Since then, Ryoko, Ayeka and Mihoshi have all joined Tenchi during his practice sessions... It not only keeps Tenchi in shape, but has helps the others improve their skills as well...** "

Nagi was beginning to see where this was going...

" **At present, Rogon is the only one here... I believe it would be very helpful if he had some one, with your vast experience, to spar with... It would help him sharpen his skills...** "

From what Nagi had seen of the young Rogon, there was a lot of talent there...

Especially for some one raised in an Assassin's guild...

Looking back at the stairs, Nagi knew that she had let herself get out of shape and for her that could be deadly...

" **I accept...** "

A giggling Sasami rushed over and took Nagi's hand, pulling her towards the shrine...

" **There is some one I would like to introduce you to...** "

Crossing the open area, Nagi realized there was only one place they could be headed to, a place she'd never gone near...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Soon Nagi found herself standing outside the entrance to the famed Demon's cave, the place Ryoko had been confined for over 700 years...

As she watched, princess Sasami used an old key to open the large ancient iron lock and swing the rusted iron gate open...

Looking over her shoulder, little Sasami smiled at Nagi, waved for her to follow and entered the cave...

Nagi watched the small figure disappear into the darkness...

It wasn't the darkness that made Nagi nervous, it was Ryoko's stories about spending 700 years in darkness...

Shaking her head, Nagi took a deep sigh and followed the princess...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( A darkened room...)**

" **What is your request?...** "

The agent took a deep breath and opened the case...

The overhead light reflected off the small yellowish metal bar within...

" **100 Kilograms of 99.9 percent gold bars... Approximately 4 million in American dollars or 360 in local currency... I have 25 one kilogram bars as a down-payment, 1 million US... Another 25 bars, if the request is accepted... The final 50 bars are in a local safely deposit box, awaiting the completion of the request...** "

There was quiet whispering in the darkness...

" **What is your request?...** "

The agent removed a folder from the top portion of the case and extracted two 8 x 10 photos...

One was of a young smiling girl with two long ponytails, dressed in what appeared to be expensive robes...

The other was of a young, dark haired youth, dressed in what appeared to be a local school uniform...

" **We wish to acquire this young girl... If not, then her death...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The room was silent...

" **And the boy?...** "

" **There is a possibility that he might be with her... If so, you will, most likely, have to remove him to get to her... If this happens, another 50 bars will be rewarded to whoever takes his head...** "

More whispering...

" **The folder contains aerial photos, maps and other data about the area and what is known about the residence...** "

Nothing...

" **As to who you might confront, there are two female law enforcement officers and a female body guard who may or may not be present... There are photos and short files on these and others who pass through from time to time, including the boy... **"

More whispering...

" **Compensation might be arranged for any others you may have to eliminate, beyond the target, her self... We would, however, require some type of proof of any claims... **"

Another voice spoke up...

" **Time limit?...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The agent had to consider, his orders had not mentioned any deadline...

" **However long it take to get it done right, within a reasonable time... We would like to be kept up dated of any problems or delays that might come up... If this changes I will let you know...** "

More whispering...

A figure, dressed all in black appeared out of the dark, ran a small electronic device around the case...

The figure was covered from head to toe in black cloth...

After checking for something, he nodded his head...

The agent could only see a pair of dark eyes though a narrow slot, eyes that made the agent nervous...

" **We accept...** "

The figure closed the case, the legs retracting and he backed into the darkness, disappearing...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Aboard the Mikagami... )**

While visiting Tenchi and the others on Colony 0315, Seto had discovered several channels on the local public video unit Washu called a Television...

One, called the History Channel, provided her with a great deal of information about that world's past...

But the one she enjoyed the most was the military channel...

The colony had almost 6000 years of military conflicts of one type or another, only a blink of the eye by Juraian standards, but good enough to catch her eye...

It seem the locals had put a great deal of study into recording their history, especially their military conflicts...

She watched a great number of the documentaries about crafts that moved on water, but what had really caught her eye were the ones that traveled beneath the surface of the water, called submarines...

Seto had found the tactics the locals used for their submarines of great interest...

It wasn't hard for Seto to see how those same tactics could be applied to ships using or traveling through sub-space...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

A great deal of them were what Washu had called Movies, that seen to follow certain people around as they went about their lives and showed them dealing with life...

One, called Operation Petticoat, had the captain of a naval submarine having to deal with keeping his ship operational, fighting the sea, fighting the enemy, all the while protecting a number of females and others crowded into his small craft...

The way the charming captain and the females reacted, reminded Seto of Tenchi and the girls, before they were married...

When she returned home, she took a large number of the small round disc called DVDs with her...

On Jurai they were transferred to regular data crystals for better viewing...

Washu had continued to send data crystals of documentaries about not only American military forces, but British, German, Japanese and Russian forces as well...

The Juraian Academy was studying the data on 2-dimensional surface warfare and was applying it to the 3-dimensional fleet maneuvering in space...

It was rumored to be the greatest leap forward in fleet tactics in the last several hundred years...

Things were changing...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( the Great Hall... )**

The Elder, Merlin, stared at the female standing before him and the others...

He had never seen her before, but he would have recognized the Goddess Tsunami any where...

He dropped to his knees and bowed his head to the floor...

" **m- m- mmmm- m- mmm- mmm- mmm- mmmm-** "

Tsunami sighed and shook her head...

She nodded to a smiling Ryoko, who reached down and lifted Merlin back to his feet...

A startled Merlin looked around, then bowed his head, eyes down...

Tsunami stepped forward and put a finger under Merlin's chin lifting his head until she could look into his eyes...

" **You were saying?...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Merlin's eyes widened, then looked down...

" **I am unworthy to look upon your beauty...** "

Ryoko just managed to hide a smile...

Washu jabbed Ryoko in the arm...

She then turned to see Tsunami looking at her...

That was all it took for Washu to made up her mind...

" **Would it be a stretch to assume that Juraian Royal history didn't quite tell the whole story!...** "

Tsunami didn't reply, but Washu could see her eyes dancing and just the hint of a smile beginning to form...

" **Would I be wrong in assuming that, although Tenchi's Juraian blood contributed greatly, it was his Masakian blood, through his father, that really unlocked his ability to use the Lighthawk wings?...** "

Again Tsunami didn't reply, but she now had a small smile, her eyes still dancing...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **It would also explain Nobuyuki's Lighthawk wing...** "

Washu noticed that Ayeka, Ryoko, Mihoshi and Tenchi were now **ALL** staring at her, their eyes wide...

They looked so funny, she couldn't help smiling...

" **Oops!... Didn't I mention that?...** "

They continued to stare at her, their mouths open...

She waved her hand...

" **Surprise!...** "

**To be continued...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**


	9. Chapter 9

**THREE PRINCESSES...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter 09... Just Another Day...**

**( Juraian Military Academy History... )**

The Juraian Military Academy had been built on the larger of the two moons that orbited the Juraian Home world...

For hundreds of thousands of years, this moon, like others in the system, had been mined for it's resources until there was nothing but rock left behind...

As time went by, the old mining tunnels had been expanded, reinforced and converted for various usages...

The Academy, had been constructed deep under the moon's surface, leaving the airless surface covered with military defensive installations created to protected both the moon and the Home world...

In caverns deep beneath the surface, every thing needed for the Academy's day to day activities was secure from external damage...

The huge computers that stored Academy data, were enclosed in special buildings constructed of thick armour even a first generation tree would have trouble cutting through...

As an extra pre-caution the original designers had huge metal springs placed around the buildings to absorb any vibrations that an attack from space might create, damaging the delicate devices...

All of the more modern building, less than 3,000 years old, were protected with modern energy shields that offered the same protection...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The huge, underground caverns that made up the Academy were large enough to house even the largest tree ship...

The walls and ceilings had been smoothed and several meters of reinforced construction material applied, special lighting installed to simulate an average 26 hour day...

With the slow increase in lighting to simulate dawn, to the slow decrease into night, leaving behind a **'star-lite' **night...

Hundreds of thousands of crystals had been embedded in the ceiling, to absorb light during the **'day'** and shine in the dark...

This gave the students, and others who worked at the Academy, a calming feeling of home, as not every one was use to being in enclosed areas...

It also allowed the students time to adjust, since the space on-board ships, even the largest ones, of Juraian Fleet was limited...

Those that could adjust went on to serve in the various fleets, while the few who were unable to adjust to the closeness, were assigned **Shore Duty**, working in or on planets, etc...

This didn't mean there wasn't a possibility of serving on a ship...

In fact, the dream of most cadets was to be able to serve upon one of Jurai's fabled Tree-Ships...

Unlike regular Juraian metal ships, Tree-Ships had a subspace area within their protective shells and depending on it's generation, could create entire worlds within...

Although bonded to a human, usually of the upper classes, most of the early generation Tree-ships could be self sufficient enough to run without a crew...

However, since **ALL **Tree-ships were a part of the Juraian Fleet, all but a few, like princess Ayeka's _**Ryu-oh**_, were assigned crews to help maintain their upkeep...

If a member of the fleet proved their worth, a spot aboard one of the Juraian Tree-Ships was possible...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

As for the Academy, different Caverns housed different facilities, dorms for the students, sports grounds with pools and gyms, various library/museums and of course, different types of class rooms...

There were also a number of large caverns, connected by tunnels to the surface, that were used for docks and even shipyards..

These allow Academy cadets access to star-ships, so they could become acquainted with them without having to leave the campus...

Besides the Academy caverns, there were a good number of caverns which containing large water reservoirs, even special ones where fresh plants were farmed...

This allowed the Academy and other moon installations to be highly self sufficient in case of a siege, no matter how small the possibility...

In fact, there were a large number of various size caverns that had been prepared, over the millenniums, as shelters and for storage...

There were even a number of large, inter-connected caverns, near the surface, had been set aside for non-military organizations...

These had various types of stores that provided entertainment and other things, for the Academy cadets and other off duty military personnel stationed on the moon...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Planet Jurai... )**

Being so highly self sufficient, there was really no reason for most first year Academy cadets to want or need to leave the moon...

But, with special permission and arrangements, cadets could be allowed to travel down to the home world...

Thus it was that cadets, Haruko Natan, Mayu Rygen and Keiichi Tanaka were exiting the military terminal at the Capital's Space Port ...

After their last classes of the week, they had all met at the moon's military space dock and managed to get seats together on the next shuttle down...

In fact, Kei's friend, Lord Byran, who was a member of the Imperial Guard, had managed to reserved the seats in Kei's name to ensure they got away smoothly...

The dispatcher was curious as to how three first year cadets could get priority over active duty military officers, until he noted that the request was from Juraian Security...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

As it was, when Lord Byran learned that Kei and the two girls were coming down on their first free weekend since Kei started at the Academy, he checked to see if he could be of any help...

But it soon became apparent that Academy cadets were on the bottom of the list for seats on the shuttle, even with help from members of the Imperial Guard...

However, when the Head of the Guard heard about Kei's planned trip, an official request was made that three seats be made available...

In which case, the three cadets would have had priority over even High Fleet Admirals...

As it was, the shuttle, which left every half hour, was delayed 10 minutes while a security officer met and escorted them aboard...

It didn't come as a surprise that, as they exited the Space Port terminal, Lord Byran was waiting with an air car from the Palace...

And so it was that less than an hour after leaving his last class of the day, first year academy cadet, Lord Keiichi Tanaka, found himself laying on his back, on freshly cut grass, with over a half a dozen small, laughing and giggling kids climbing all over him...

Off to the side of the patch of lawn, his two friends stood with a third female and several more small kids...

Haruko and Mayu were watching the free-for-all, sipping tea and trying hard not to laugh, at-least not out loud...

The third female, Lady Misaki Masaki Jurai, 2nd Queen of the Juraian Empire and Head of the Imperial Guard was giggling and wondering if she should offer any suggestions to Kei's young attackers...

In an office overlooking the patch of green, Azusa Masaki Jurai, Emperor of the Juraian Empire took time to watch the young ones below...

The corner of his lip moved and a small smile appeared, it was good to have these small reminders of why he hadn't abdicated and joined his son, Yosho, in the quiet life of a Shinto priest...

Maybe in another thousand years or so...

He could wait...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( A Darken Cave...)**

Nagi followed Sasami carefully into the dark damp cave...

Sasami was walking slowly, but surely, so that Nagi didn't get lost...

Not that you could get lost, there were only two directions, forward and back...

It only **SEEM** to be complex because of the darkness and the way it twisted and turned...

It didn't take long for Nagi to begin sympathizing with Ryoko's reluctance to revisit the cave...

She'd only been there for a few minutes, Ryoko had been confined there for over 700 years...

After what seem like an hour, Nagi could see a light ahead...

Soon Nagi saw Sasami standing in the middle of a dimly lite room, next to a large oddly shaped crystal box that seem to gently pulsate...

Sasami had a sad smile as she gently stroked the crystal...

Nagi shook her head, she could have sworn the pulsation changed...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Sasami looked at Nagi, smiled and waving her over...

Out of habit, Nagi's eyes had managed to adjust to the darkness and she carefully took in her surroundings...

In the dim light she could make out the stone walls interwoven with thick vines...

But what really caught her attention was what was above them...

The ceiling of the cave was studded with tiny points of light, that tended to look like a cloud-free night sky...

Nagi couldn't recall any holding cells, Juraian or other wise, that fit this design...

As Nagi got closer, she could see that the box seem to have an open top, a large carved Crystal lid hovered above it, giving off a low, steady light...

When she got close to Sasami, she could look into the box and realized that it was a stasis chamber...

And it was occupied...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Within the crystal stasis chamber was a small young girl, who seem to be sleeping, surrounded with silken sheets...

She had long blonde hair and a sad smile...

But some thing told Nagi there was far more to it than that...

She was wearing expensive upper class Juraian robes, in fact, if Nagi recalled correctly, they appeared to be **ROYAL** Family robes...

Sasami turned to Nagi and smiled...

" **Nagi!... I would like you to meet my best friend... Yugi...** "

Turning slightly, Sasami rested her hand on the crystal...

" **Yugi!... This is Nagi, a friend of Ryoko's who is visiting us for a while...** "

Some thing caught Nagi's eye...

As Sasami stroked the crystal, the young girl's smile softened, then brightened, but her eyes remained closed as she continued to sleep...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( A Darken Room...)**

Clocked figures sat around a cold stone table...

The table was lite so that the figures could be seen, but not identified...

Behind the figures was pitch darkness...

The figure at the head of the table wasn't in a good mood...

Thus, no one had said any thing for a while...

There wasn't any thing to say...

And none wanted to draw his attention to themselves...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

A cloaked figure suddenly appeared from the darkness at the open end of the table, placed a sheet of paper on the table and quickly disappeared back into the darkness..

No one moved...

" **WELL?...** "

Finally, the figure closest to the end of the table picked up the paper and examined it...

This was why the lower ranks were seated at this end, they were expendable...

Taking a deep breath, the figure rose...

" **Word has just been received... A deal has been made...** "

Other than a few whispers, no one spoke...

" **AND?...** "

" **There IS a question about a deadline?...** "

Silence...

" **As long as it's done within a reasonable time... NO deadline... **"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Masaki storage shed... )**

To some one standing outside the closed door of the storage shed, the light appearing around the door might get their attention...

However, around the Masaki household, it was common place...

The door opened and a pitch black curtain appeared...

Shortly, a female, dressed in the uniform of the Galaxy Police, stepped out of the darkness...

Another, similarly dressed young female followed her...

The first female stepped to a small keypad, on the wall next to the door and pressed a key...

The curtain of darkness disappeared...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

As the two started towards the main house, a noise within the shed caught their attention...

Drawing their weapons, they slowly approached the open doorway...

A small furry head appeared down at the corner of the door and the first female sighed, putting away her weapon...

Putting her hands on her hips, she put a stern look on her face...

" **Come on out!... **"

The two officers stood there as a small furry creature slowly came out with some thing orange looking in it's mouth...

Galaxy Police Detective first class, Kiyone Tanaka watched as the small creature slowly made it's way to stand before her fellow officer, Kiyone Makibi...

Dropping the orange object at her feet, the small creature looked up at the tall figure with sad eyes...

The green haired officer of the law stood firm...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

But after several minutes, she sighed and shook her head...

" **Just because Mihoshi and Tenchi aren't here doesn't mean you can help yourself...** "

The creature bowed it's head...

" **OK... Take it and go... But no more!... Until Tenchi and the others get back...** "

The creature nodded it's head before snatching up the orange object...

With that, it hurried down the path to the lake...

As the two watched the little thief scamper away, a noise behind them caused them to turn around...

To their surprise several dozen similar creatures, of various sizes and colors came rushing out of the shed, an orange object in their mouths...

Before ether could react, the creatures were past the officers and headed towards the lake...

Officer Tanaka was startled when a number of the creatures jumped into the air and turned into large crystals, that floated away...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Surprised, she stood there, her eyes wide and her mouth open, as the creatures, both furry and crystal, disappeared from sight...

Her fellow officer smiled and shook her head...

" **I should have warned you... You're likely to see a lot of strange things during your stay with Prince Tenchi's family...** "

Officer Tanaka shook her head...

" **The Marshal warned me to not be surprised at any thing I might see or hear... Talk about an under statement...** "

Her fellow officer smiled...

" **We going to have to get cleaned up and change into some civilian clothes before Dinner... **"

She quickly made sure the shed was really empty before closing the door...

" **And I'll tell you how it was that I came to be living here...** "

The two started back towards the house...

" **It all started years ago when Mihoshi and I were involved in a...** "

The two turned the corner of the house...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Huge Hall... )**

Washu couldn't help smiling as every one stared at her...

Her little comment about Tenchi's father had startled every one...

Except Tsunami, who just smiled...

Washu had reason to believe Tsunami knew a great deal more than she let on, but because it directly effected the future of the Juraian Empire, she wasn't talking...

She also had reason to believe these Masakians, as she was beginning to call them, had once played a major role in the Empire's clouded ancient history...

Which would also explain why data on them was as rare was drops of water in a desert...

Some thing else Tsunami wasn't talking about...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

However, since she'd mentioned Nobuyuki, Tenchi's father, she was going to have to let them in on her little discovery...

With a wave of her hand, she made her keyboard appear, startling Merlin, their host...

Washu ran her fingers over the keys, causing an image of the living room of the Masaki house to appear, in mid air...

Washu studied every one as she played back the recording of events on the day of the attempted abduction of Princess Sasami...

She watched Tenchi and the girl's reactions as the action played out...

Thou they all knew what had happen, this would be the first time they had watched the security footage Washu had taken...

Ayeka and Ryoko gasped as Nobuyuki threw himself between the attackers and Mayuka...

A flash of fear and pride crossed Tenchi's face as he watched his father protecting his grandchild with his body...

They continuted to watch as events played out...

All their eyes widened, mouths opened as blasts of energy passed through Sasami as she held little Mayuka...

All three female smiled as the attackers blasts took out other attackers...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Ryoko and Mihoshi had both cheered as the young Rogon took out one of the attackers...

It proved that Tenchi's decision to bring the young assassin home with them had been the correct one...

As it was, until now, they had all heard the basic security report, from Washu, about the attack, which hadn't been as detailed as this footage...

Washu had checked with Tenchi's grandfather before releasing details...

He agreed with her about the cover story for the public and the basic report for Tenchi and the others...

However, general footage of the attack had been sent by special high security link to the Emperor and the Queens, who had praised Nobuyuki's bravely...

The footage, once seen, was destroyed...

Until now, only the five of them had known how violent the assault had really been...

Especially the part where the attackers showed every indication that Sasami was the only one who would have been leaving the house alive...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

When all the dust had settled, Washu found all eyes on her...

She couldn't help smiling...

" **I didn't notice or catch it ether, until I fine tuned the image to check on some things...** "

She didn't go into details, she knew they weren't interested...

Taking the image back to before Nobuyuki's brave act, she played it again at a much slower speed...

As they watched, Nobuyuki's face first showed surprise and then determination...

Tenchi had never seen such a look on his father's face before...

They watched as Nobuyuki dove between the assassin and Sasami who was holding Mayuka...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

They held their breaths as the assassin discharged his assault rifle, sending a beam of high energy towards the girls...

Even slowed down, it was clear that Nobuyuki had barely gotten in the way...

As it was, even knowing how things had turned out, Washu saw the shocked expressions on all their faces as the beam made contact with Nobuyuki...

Mihoshi buried her face in Tenchi's shoulder, crying...

The look of shock, turned to surprise, as the beam seem to be reflected, taking out one of the attackers...

Washu reversed the image and froze the image as the beam of energy formed a V off of Nobuyuki...

Ayeka and Ryoko just stared as Tenchi managed to calm Mihoshi and show her that his father was alright...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

When every one was calm, Washu brought up an image of her discovery...

Ayeka, Ryoko and Tenchi gasped as they recognized the small object for what it was, a Light Hawk Wing...

About the size of a human hand, but it was still a Wing...

Washu smiled at their expressions and Mihoshi's jumping for joy, seeing that Nobuyuki was alright...

It was their host who made the first comment...

" **Is something wrong?...** "

Every one had forgotten that he was even there...

Washu was the first to reply...

" **Lord Tenchi has just discovered that his father was able to produce a Light Hawk Wing...** "

The Masakian elder looked confused...

" **So?...** "

He looked at all the startled faces...

" **ALL members of the Royal family can produce a Light Hawk Wing!...** "

**To be continued...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**


	10. Chapter 10

**THREE PRINCESSES...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter 10... A Quiet Day...**

**( The Masaki House... )**

Entering the house, Kiyone Tanaka had been amazed at her fellow officer's tale about how she'd come to be living in the house of a Juraian Crown Prince...

A fire-fight during a **GP **raid on a space station, explosions, a black-hole, four years in stasis and then to have her escape pod land on Earth to reunite her with her former partner, now a Royal Princess, Mihoshi?...

About a month before, she would have thought Kiyone Makibi was crazy, but then, a month before, she had been just another member of the Galaxy Police, who happen to be from Jurai...

Since then, the new Crown Prince of Jurai had found her long lost little brother...

She had also discovered that her parents were some how related to the Juraian Royal Family...

And as such, her little brother inherited their father's title, which made him a Lord of the Juraian upper classes and her a Lady, with a capital **L**...

If that wasn't enough, there was the little matter of some property, that came with that title...

Which just happen to be an **E N T I R E** star system...

The star, the planets, the moons, the asteroids, **E V E R Y T H I N G**!...

Or as Lady Seto had put it, she and her brother owned it all,** 'Lock, stock and barrel'**...

She shook her head and headed upstairs to change before dinner...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

In the Living room, officer Kiyone Makibi was using the TV remote to check the news, when her **GP** wrist comm-unit beeped...

Tapping it, she spoke...

" **Makibi here!...** "

A mechanical voice replied...

" **Yukinojo, here... I have just received a message from Lady Washu's lab...** "

_**Yukinojo **_was Mihoshi's cruiser, but due to some recent cutbacks at **GP **Headquarters, it was now assigned to Kiyone, also...

" **An anomaly has been detected and I was instructed to contact you about possible security matters...** "

" **AND?...** "

" **Turn the house Video Comm unit to channel 999 for the data...** "

Sighing, Kiyone clicked **999** on the remote...

As the TV came on, two small red-headed puppets appeared on the TV screen, praising the Great Washu, before opening a set of curtains behind them..

Kiyone concentrated on reading the data as it began to scroll upwards on the screen, one of her eyebrows went up...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Kiyone let it run through twice, to be sure she understood it correctly, before hitting the pause button...

" **NAGI?...** "

The bounty-hunter, turned bodyguard, stuck her head out of the kitchen door...

Nagi's eyebrow went up as she saw Kiyone wave her over to the large TV set...

Disappearing back in the kitchen to say something to Sasami, she so reappeared and entered the living room...

Coming over to stand next to Kiyone, she began to read the text as Kiyone restarted the data...

Having read through once, she held up her hand...

In response, Kiyone hit the **CLEAR** button on the remote...

The two small puppets reappeared, bowed to Kiyone and Nagi before the screen went black...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Kiyone looked at Nagi...

" **What do you think?...** "

Nagi sighed, she saw the determined look in Kiyone's eyes...

" **I agree with you... We need to pass this on to Washu and the others...** "

As she said that, Nagi saw Kiyone look in the direction of the kitchen door and an uneasy look appearing...

" **Don't worry... You've got plenty of time to pop aboard Yukinojo and send off a special message to Washu... That will give me time to go up to the shrine and inform Lord Katsuhito... **"

Kiyone sighed, but still looked unhappy...

Nagi laughed, causing Sasami to stick her head out the kitchen door...

Seeing the concern on Kiyone's face, Sasami smiled and shook her head...

" **Don't worry, Kiyone... Remember, Mihoshi's not here...** "

Seeing Kiyone's eye's light up, Sasami started to giggle...

Smiling, Kiyone touched her control crystal and disappeared...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Grand Marshall's office... )**

Making sure his comm-unit was off, the Grand Marshall was just about to call it a day...

Getting up, he stretched to get the kinks out before leaving...

Suddenly a small light on his desk began to blink...

Leaning over, the Grand Marshall pressed the button next to the light...

The results were the activation of a special force field within his office that prevented **ANY** one from observing what went on in the office...

His comm-unit blinked back on and a short text began to scroll out...

Reading just the first few lines told him his day wasn't over, yet...

When it finished scrolling, he hit the button again and the text was printed out...

The comm-unit clicked off and the force field deactivated...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Reaching over, he hit his intercom button...

" **Yes, Sir?...** "

The Grand Marshall smiled...

" **It seems we have some last minute business, get me some tea... BLACK...** "

Turning back to the printout, he read Kiyone's report...

He noted that this was a copy of a report that she'd sent to Washu...

That meant that it was Royal Family business and he didn't need to do any thing...

But, as it concerned his grand-daughter, Mihoshi, he was being kept informed...

He smiled, after he checked a few things, he might still get off early, yet..

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The Great Hall...)**

" **ALL members of the Royal family can produce a Light Hawk Wing!...** "

Tenchi found himself the center of attention...

**ALL **the girls, including Washu, were now looking at him...

Tenchi was about to say some thing when there was an odd sound...

"**DING!** "

Sighing, Washu waved her hand and her keyboard, with a screen, appeared before her...

Quickly she began to type in data...

Tenchi watched as the smile on her face became a frown...

Every one could tell that some thing wasn't right as the strange data scrolled onto her screen...

When the data scrolled up, off the screen, the screen and keyboard disappeared...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Every one watched as Washu stood there thinking...

As Tenchi started to say some thing, Washu raised a hand, stopping him...

Sighing, Washu looked around the room...

Not only at the others, but at all the unrecorded history on the walls...

She looked back at others...

" **It seems we have to be going...** "

Tenchi sighed and headed back the way they had come, Ayeka and the others following...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Near the Badlands Border...)**

Travelling through sub-space, a very unusual star ship was running in, what it's creator had referred to as, **stealth mode**...

This meant that they were only able to travel at about two thirds their regular cruising speed, about a third of their max speed...

This was the highest speed where the modified shields were able to safely mask out any electric or other types of emission that the ship's engines might create that could be detected by any nearby ships using standard sensors...

In simple terms, trading speed for the element of surprise...

The captain of the _**Kamidake II**_, Seina Yamada didn't understand how it worked, just that the chances of them being detected had been greatly reduced...

And with a history of bad luck, he tended to find himself exiting sub-space in the wrong place, usually with space pirates or raider ships nearby...

So, as had become his habit, he was in his command chair, standing watch, just before they prepared to exit sub-space into a new area...

Some one, at **GP** headquarters, had once speculated that having a male captain in charge of an all female crew might tended to cause a great deal of stress and tension...

However, he'd found that if he set a reduced crew on watch during sub-space transit, it greatly eased any pressures and allowed the crew to be fully alert when returning to normal space...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

In fact, since assuming command of this unusual ship, he and his crew had developed the **VERY** best of working relationships...

The fact that all 8 female crew members were married to him had it's good, as well as, it's bad points...

Both as the ship's Captain and as their husband...

At the moment there was a small brown furry animal sitting in his lap and he was scratching it behind it's ear...

Fuku, was many things to Seina...

She was not only his close friend and dearest companion, she was also the _**Kamidake's**_ biological computer-unit and the ship's principle power source...

The ship's secondary power units were enough to power the _**Kamidake's **_during transit and Fuku was only needed during battle or in an emergency...

The command chair had become an island of solitude, the only place on the ship where showing loving affection of the captain or Fuku wasn't allowed...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

His first officer, Kiriko Masaki Yamada, looked up from her station and smiled...

To her and the others, their lives now revolved around him...

As their husband, he was their Universe...

Seeing her look his way, he raised an eyebrow and she nodded her head...

They were approaching their target area and she would alert the others...

Shortly there would be a full crew at their stations, Fuku would be ready and the _**Kamidake II**_ would be fully prepared for any thing ahead...

Their order indicated that just before they were to drop out of sub-space they would get a last minute update from Lady Seto...

Until then...

While Kiriko informed the others, Seina continued to scratch a happy Fuku behind the ear...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Juraian Capital City...)**

A young man stood in front of the store window, studying the display inside...

The display was made up of a number of mirrors, from small hand held, up to the larger sizes that mounted on walls...

Of course, being a Juraian store, the craftsmanship were the finest in the galaxy as well as being among the most expensive...

Only the most precious gem stones and metals, used by highly talented craftsmen were for sale here...

However, it wasn't really the items** IN **the display it's self that he was concentrating upon, as much as the insight they were able to provide him...

First year Academy cadet Keiichi Tanaka was doing some thing that he hadn't done for quite some time, being cautious...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

After over a month getting settled into life at the Academy, Kei and a couple of his friends had managed to get their first weekend pass...

And, as the Academy was on one of the moons orbiting Jurai, permission was granted for them to travel down to the planet, with proper supervision...

And who better to supervise his stay, than the Royal Family, in the Royal Palace...

Being of the upper class was nice, but to Kei, it was also a bit of a headache...

There were time that if it weren't for the kids, his sister, his new friends and the Academy, he'd just as soon go back to living the quiet life on the streets...

He smiled and sighed at the thought...

He also knew that Queen Funaho Masaki Jurai, the Minister of Intelligence and Queen Misaki Masaki Jurai, Supreme commander of the Juraian Imperial Guard, would track him to the ends of the Universe if he tried...

If that wasn't bad enough, there was Lady Seto Kamki Jurai, Queen Misaki's mother...

She wasn't called **The Devil Princess of Jurai** for nothing...

Get her upset with him and nether Time nor Space would be safe enough...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Earlier... )**

Kei and his fellow cadets, Haruko Natan and Mayu Rygen had managed to get away from the Royal Palace early to go shopping and site-seeing...

But only because his good friend, Lord Byran, a member of the Royal Guard came along...

It was the only way to keep the Queens happy...

So, dressed in the basic garb of the Juraian middle-class, they'd made their way **'down-town'**...

And every thing was going well...

However, as the girls were about to check out a clothing store, Kei had a word with his friend, Lord Byran...

" **I need to run across the way and check on some things... Keep an eye on the girls for me?...** "

Concerned, Lord Byran was about to say some thing, but noted Kei's slight shake of his head...

As Kei lifted his right hand to run it through his hair, the sleeve slipped enough to expose a small device on Kei's wrist...

Lord Byran smiled, nodded his head and proceeded into the store, after the girls...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Back to the present... )**

That was why Kei found himself in front of the window with the mirrors...

After examining several of the reflections, he smiled slightly and pulled a piece of paper from his pocket...

He looked at it for a moment, then looked around before choosing a direction...

He then set off, walked several blocks, stopping every so often to look at the paper...

To any one watching, he might appear to be a member of the middle-class who was looking for someplace and not sure where it was...

In reality, Kei knew exactly where he was, he'd spent a number of years wandering these very streets, learning every foot by heart, staying just ahead of the local law enforcement officers...

Coming to a narrow area between two buildings, he stopped and looked at the paper again...

Hiding a smile, he put the paper back in his pocket and entered the 4 foot wide passage...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

He'd only taken a few steps before he stopped, turned to his right and used his fingers to find what he was looking for...

It was still there, a panel made from thin light metal, resting against the wall...

Finding the edge, he slide the large panel to one side...

He smiled as the panel slid easily and quietly in the greased slot that lay on the ground at the base of the wall...

Looking back to make sure no one was watching, he stepped into the small hole in the wall that the panel had covered...

Once inside, he slide the panel quietly back over the hole and opened the small peephole that would allow him to see out...

He smiled as he recalled how many times this little escape hole had saved him from those chasing him, for one reason of another...

Shortly he heard some one enter the passage, curse and then hurry past him...

From the voices, he estimated that there were three of them, probably the three he'd seen in the store mirrors, watching him...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

At the other end of the passage, he heard them stop, curse again and begin to argue...

In the past, he would have waited until they were gone and then just slipped away...

But that time was gone...

Taking a deep breath, he quietly slide the panel open and stepped out into the darkness...

Turning to face the voices, he could make out the three figures near the other end, huddled together...

Smiling, he spoke...

" **Did you gentlemen lose some thing?...** "

He couldn't see their faces, but he could see that they were now looking in his direction...

He wasn't sure what they had been planning, but their options had been greatly reduced...

The passage allowed for only one of them to face him at a time, evening the odds a bit...

The darkness tended to hide the fact that he wasn't armed, but he had reason to assume that they already knew that...

However, they couldn't be sure they hadn't missed some thing and they had...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Seeing that it was three large males against one young boy they began to advance towards him...

They didn't see their prey smile and press a button on a small device on his right wrist...

When they were a few yards away, the one in the lead made a movement, a small light flashed and a beam of energy reflected off of a force field that protected Kei...

As it bounced back, hitting the shooter, Kei could tell it was a lethal blast and not from a stun gun...

It seen that this wasn't a kidnapping, as he thought, these guys meant business...

In that case...

Kei pressed another button on the devise and a light sword appeared in his hand...

He wasn't smiling as he advanced on the other two shadows...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( A Dark Bar... )**

For the end of the week, it was a quiet night...

Ex-Space pirate Captain Fragga smiled, having the infamous demon Space Pirate Ryoko as a, not so silent, partner helped to keep the rougher trouble makers in line...

If getting her mad at you wasn't enough, her husband was the new Crown Prince of the Juraian Empire...

Then there was his other wives...

There was the first Princess of Jurai, Ayeka Jurai Masaki, who was said to be one of the very few people who could stand eye-to-eye with Ryoko and not blink...

Word had it, when the two went head-to-head, the safest place was to be several light years away...

But it was the prince's third wife that got the biggest reaction...

**Galaxy Police Detective First class Mihoshi Kuramitsu Masaki** was the most feared name among the criminal element...

He should know, he had watched as several dozens of the most fearless space pirates in the Galaxy had turned and run for their lives when this quiet, yellow haired female had walked into the room...

Even now that memory brought a smile to his face...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

He was brought back to the present by the bartender...

Like his captain, Black John had taken the hint and gone into retirement early...

When one of the most infamous Space Pirates, Ryoko Hakubi becomes a Juraian Princess, you know it's time to quit...

For the most part, he had found that working behind the bar was rather relaxing...

A couple of the other crewmen hung around and took care of the few hard cases that showed up every so often...

As for his life, he'd even scored points with his wife and kids a few weeks back when the Crown Prince and his wives had dropped by...

His son had been stunned when he was introduced to his hero, the beautiful space pirate Ryoko Hakubi...

His daughter had been speechless when the Crown Prince took her hand and told her how nice it was to meet her...

But best of all was presenting his wife to both the Crown Prince and First Princess of Jurai, it was the first time in twenty years she was at a loss for words...

Oh yes, for the most part, his home life was a lot calmer...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Today he had a note for the Captain from one of the old crew...

It seem that there was some information that the Captain might be interested in...

Seeing the Captain, he handed him a cup of tea, with the small note...

Drinking the tea, Fragga read the note...

An eyebrow went up as he digested it's meaning...

It seem that he was going to have to return to his office and contact Ryoko...

A quick look around said it would be a quiet night...

Handing the cup back to Black John, he made his way back towards his office...

As he was about to enter it, he paused and sighed...

So much for that quiet night...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Near the Badlands Border...)**

In sub-space a number of star ships had drifted into the area known as the Badlands...

These weren't just any ships, they were ships of the Royal Juraian Navy...

And all but one was of metal construction...

That one was the task force flagship, _**Mikagami**_, a Royal tree-ship that was bonded with the devil princess herself, Seto Kamiki Jurai of the Royal Family...

And at the moment, she was sitting in her command chair, sipping tea and looking out into the darkness...

Some where, within that darkness, was her target, Raider star ships...

Soon they would be returning to normal space...

If every thing went well, they would find them selves within a gathering of powerful raider assault ships...

Lady Seto smiled at the thought of wiping out a large number of Raiders...

To her, they were even worse than space pirates...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

A crewmen hurried over and handed her a clipboard...

She smiled as she read it and nodded...

As the crewman returned to his duty station, Lady Seto finished her tea...

They would soon be at the calculated point for them to break out of sub-space...

Upon reaching there, they would inform the _**Kamidake II**_ so that they would all return to normal space together, catching the Raiders by surprise...

The very idea of catching the Raiders put a gleam in her eyes and a smile on her lips...

A look that could even sent chills down the Emperor's spine...

_**SOON!...**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Outside The Great Hall...)**

As every one gathered under the light, the Elder, Merlin looked around for some sort of transportation, there was nothing...

He didn't pay much attention to Washu as she held and stroked Ryo-Ohki...

Until he saw her toss the small creature into the air...

Merlin's jaw dropped as he watched Ryo-Ohki transform into her larger ship mode...

He continued to stare, until he felt a finger touch his lower jaw and close his mouth...

Looking around he found a smiling Washu standing next to him...

" **There are a lot of new and exciting things on the outside... Some good, some bad...** "

She looked over at Tenchi and the girls...

As they watched, Ryoko smiled, kissed Tenchi on the cheek and boarded _**Ryo-Ohki**_...

Soon, Ayeka and Mihoshi disappeared, leaving only Tenchi, Washu and Tsunami with their host...

Seeing Tenchi looking her way Washu nodded her head...

Smiling he closed his eyes and soon he was gone too...

Washu had to smile, it was good to see that Tenchi was able to use a link with Ryoko, she wondered if he'd develop one with Ayeka and Mithoshi...

Perhaps another visit to her Lab in the near future...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

With a sigh, Washu had a last look around...

She looked to see if there was a reaction from Tsunami, but saw only her usual smile...

However, she did see a look of concern on Elder Merlin's face...

But before she could say any thing, that look changed as Tsunami placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke softly...

" **They will be returning soon... Things will work out...** "

Washu wasn't sure which had shocked the Elder more, that Tsunami had spoken directly to him or that she had touched him...

As it was, he seem to stand there in a dream like state, with a happy smile...

Using her link, Washu contacted Ryoko and disappeared also...

It was a smiling Elder who watched as Tsunami faded before his eyes...

He would have to tell the others that the Royal Family had returned and with Tsunami's blessing...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Near the Masaki Shrine... )**

The small open area was quiet today, as the young boy, dresses in white, sat under a tree, eyes closed, meditating...

In the past, when he concentrated like this, he had been able to feel the emotions of those around him...

Living underground with hundreds of others, on a barren planet, it was comforting to know you weren't alone...

However, on this strange new world, those feelings weren't there any more...

His Sensei, the local priest, had told him that was alright and that he would adjust in time...

For the first time since he had gotten here, there had been no training exercises...

He had - **a day off?**

Having spent most of his life training, he found himself confused...

His Sensei had smiled and said that he would understand...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

His eyes closed, he concentrated once again...

Again he found silence, but he continued...

Soon he began to feel a faint emotion, a sad emotion...

As he continued to concentrate, he could begin to tell which direction the emotion came from...

Up near the shrine, but not quite?...

Wasn't the fabled demon's cave near there?...

Suddenly the emotion was replaced by something else, an image...

Standing before him, in his mind, was a female that he had never seen before...

An elegantly dressed female with dark hair and piercing eyes...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Rogon was confused, though he could feel emotions, he had never seen images before...

Had he fallen asleep and begun to dream?...

He was started by the sound of soft voice...

_**Do you dream of me often?...**_

Rogon's eyes widened, even closed, what was happening?

_**Lord Tenchi has chosen well...**_

Her face seem to be only inches away...

As he watched, she reached up and brushed his cheek, before running her hand through his hair...

As the image slowly began to fade, a small smile formed on her lips...

_**Sleep little one... All will become clearer...**_

**To be continued...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**


	11. Chapter 11

**THREE PRINCESSES...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter 11... Ready, Set, Action...**

**( Masaki Shrine...)**

The Bounty hunter Nagi Katsumoro sat across a small table from the elderly shrine priest...

At the moment, the only thing she could do was sit there and sip the tea he'd offered her when she came in...

Besides being a priest, Katsuhito Masaki just happen to owned the house where she was staying and as the news she'd just gotten might have to do with his family, she though he might need to know...

Having lived in these parts for a while ( **OVER 700 years... **), he had not only acquired knowledge, but he now owned most of the surrounding land, which allowed for some much needed privacy...

And he needed that privacy, for he had a very unusual family...

Having been born on another planet, having friends and relatives drop in, took on a whole new meaning...

Especially since the only form of off-world travel known on this planet revolved around launching small rockets to nearby orbiting bodies...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The fact that his father happen to be the Emperor of the mighty Juraian Empire meant that he was a Royal prince, which also meant that technically the entire **PLANET** they were on was to a degree, his...

But he wanted nether responsibility for the planet nor to be the future Emperor...

Thank goodness his Grandson, Tenchi, was now officially Crown Prince and both tasks now fell to him...

He could be content to remain a simple priest and enjoy watching his grandson and his wives turn the universe on it's head...

Also, it seem, that for the first time in several thousand years not only were common citizens of the Galaxy and the Empire saying good things about the Juraian Royal family, but even the members of Jura's upper classes were happy...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

With his Son-in-law, Nobuyuki off in the city at the moment, doing work for his company...

And his grandson and wives being off planet with little Washu, doing who knows what...

It just so happen that he was the only Masaki male home at the moment...

Which made him, the head of the household and in charge...

Even if he didn't **WANT** to be **'In Charge'**...

And so it was that Nagi had brought him a copy of the message from Washu's warning system...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Katsuhito finished the note, having carefully read it several times...

" **Your opinion?...** "

Looking up, Nagi found him looking directly at her...

In the short time she'd been living here, she had learned that members of **THIS** family meant what they said, he really did want her opinion...

" **Kiyone or Washu would have a better idea...** "

She began, but saw that he was still waiting...

" **However... From what little I've learned while being here, I'd say some one is showing an interest in us... Or at least this general area...** "

Katsuhito nodded, but said nothing...

Nagi continued...

" **According to this data... Some one has recently gone into this planet's data system, called the Internet and tried to use a computer program called Google Earth to obtain birds-eye views of the shrine and it's surrounding area... From as low as possible...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Again, Katsuhito nodded, but said nothing...

" **Though I was not fully briefed on ALL of Washu's local security measures, I would assume that she did take steps to prevent any type of over head observation?...** "

As this was obviously a question, Katsuhito smiled...

" **Washu installed a distortion field that covers the shrine, house and the general area... Although it appears normal, any attempt at enhancement only produces a grainier image...** "

It was Nagi's turn to nod...

" **She also has a direct connection into the local air traffic controller system, which informs us of any air traffic that might be in or passing through the area, at ANY altitude... This also allows us to keep track of any satellites that are in the area... Especially when we have company coming... OR going...** "

Nagi smiled, though there were no major airports close by, there was still a good deal of air traffic coming and going around the shrine area...

Thank goodness for Washu's cloaking systems, that not only prevented Kiyone's shuttle or any of the other craft's from being seen on nearby radar systems, but which could, for short periods even distort light rays just enough to prevent the craft being seen by image recording devices or even the naked eye...

" **Recently Washu created a doorway in high orbit that allows the **_**Yukinojo **_**to enter and leave a special sub-space docking port... Much like Washu's Lab, it is accessible from the house and allows for the parking of any space craft... Sort of like those garages the locals use for their own modes of transportation, cars...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Katsuhito turned and looked out the shrine office window...

Although he couldn't put a finger on it, he knew some thing wasn't quite right...

" **Nagi!... Please return to the house and stay with Sasami and Lady Tanaka... Also, inform Kiyone that I suggested she also stay alert, atleast until Washu and the others return...** "

When he turned back around, Nagi detected a hint of sadness...

" **At the slightest hint of trouble, take the others and proceed to Washu's Lab and secure the door...** "

One of her eyebrows went up, she suspected he had his reason for being so cautious, but didn't enquire...

" **Sasami, Mayuka and Lady Tanaka's lives are in yours and Kiyone's hands... It's best not to take any chances...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Nagi smiled and nodded her head, she had enough experience with low-lifes that she wasn't willing to take chances...

She smiled at the though of Kiyone having to put Lady Tanaka, a fellow Galaxy Police officer, over her shoulder to get her out of harms way...

Lady Tanaka didn't know that part of the reason she was here was for her own protection and that the Emperor himself had requested it...

As it was, there had already been an attempt on little Sasami's life...

And like every other female or male in the household, Mayuka, Tenchi's daughter, was to be protected with the last drop of blood...

With a nod, Nagi set down her tea cup and stood, she would inform the others...

" **And you?...** "

Katsuhito smiled and turned, sipping his tea and looking out the window...

Nagi bowed her head, turned and left...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_**( **_**Aboard the **_**Yukinojo ... )**_

Detective first class Kiyone Makibi looked at the blank screen, her report was sent and she could return to the house...

While aboard, she'd done a quick system's check, including a scam of the house and surrounding areas...

Within the sub-space dock, the Yukinojo could still transmit and receive messages, as well as scan the surrounding space...

However no one could possably detect it...

Being tied into the security net, Kiyone saw that Nagi was in Katsuhito's shrine office, sitting across from him...

Sasami, Mayuka, Ken-Ohki and the other Kiyone were in the house living room...

Which meant that Sasami must have finished preparing the meal...

The only other life form in the area was near the shrine, sitting under a tree...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Kiyone recognized it as the same image Mihoshi got when she didn't think Kiyone was around and she would check up on Tenchi...

It was probable Katsuhito's new student, Rogon, meditating after a training session...

Kiyone found it hard to believe the shy young boy was in fact a full fledged Assassin...

But assassin or not, he'd shown his worth when Princess Sasami was recently attacked...

He'd even taken out one of the fully equipted attackers...

Once again proving that this was the strangest family in the Galaxy...

After double checking every thing, one last time, Kiyone left the bridge to return to the Masaki house...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Near the Masaki Shrine... )**

A confused young boy was sitting under the tree, wondering if he was dreaming or what...

Sighing, he took a deep breath...

Ever since coming to live with the Crown Prince's family he'd seen a lot of very odd things, but was he now dreaming them, too?...

And who was that exotic brown-haired female?...

Until he'd come here, he'd had contact with very few female in his life and certainly no one like her?...

It had seemed so real, he could even feel her fingers brush his cheek...

Reaching up, he touched his check, where he'd felt her fingers...

Looking down at his hand, he found there was blood on his fingertips...

His eyes widened...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Aboard **_**Ryo-Ohki**_**... )**

Tenchi and the others watched as Washi sat on her floating chair and ran her fingers across her keyboard, faster than the eye could follow...

They all knew that Washu didn't normally work that way, even for her, there was the chance of making an error at that speed...

Therefore, there was an important reason...

And she'd tell them only when she was ready, **NOT ONE NANO-SECOND BEFORE**...

Ryoko closed her eye and tried to pick up any thing through her connection with Washu...

After a few minutes, she looked at Tenchi and Ayeka and shook her head...

Mihoshi was asleep in her chair...

" **All in due time...** "

Washu didn't even look up...

" **All in due time...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

With a final flash of fingers, Washu finished...

Then she sat there for a while, staring at the screen...

Tenchi, Ayeka and Ryoko held their breaths...

Washu sighed and smiled...

" **You can breath now...** "

She watched as the others began to breath again...

As Tenchi started to say something, Washu held up a finger and smiled...

" **I received an important report from the lab... It seems that some one has shown an interest in the shrine and it's surrounding area... **"

Before any one could replied, Washu continued...

" **Every one is OK and security is in place... If any thing, we now know some one is interested in us... Exactly why is still unclear... It could be something or it could be nothing at all... **"

She saw the look of concern on their faces...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **And so, as much as I'd love to remain here and explore this vast new world, it's obvious that I need to return to the Lab... Besides looking into this, I need to put together a few other things...** "

She saw them looking at her...

" **HOWEVER!...** "

She had their attention...

" **This doesn't mean that we ALL need to return... After we join up with Lady Seto and the others, I'll take **_**Ryo-Ohki**_** and return to Terra... **"

She smiled...

" **As Seina and the **_**Kamidake II**_** will be joining us, I'm sure you'll find some thing to do...** "

She saw Ayeka and Ryoko glance at each other and smile...

She also saw Tenchi close his eyes and sigh...

She wondered what gossip the two sets of wives would exchange...

Gossip and of course, some bragging...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Outside the Great Hall... )**

Elder Merlin stood for a while in the empty area, after his guest had left...

Although he'd heard the stories about the ruling family, many had begun to believe they were only Fairy Tales, told to encourage the young and keep the peoples spirits alive...

He had never really believed that he would live to see them return...

And to be addressed by the Goddess herself!...

He had to cling to his staff to keep standing...

He would have to prepare for their return...

Closing his eyes, he concentrated and the light around the field dimmed to 5 percent...

He smiled, decades of experience told him to conserve energy...

But some thing within was telling him that soon, every thing would be better...

He turned and headed back to the open doors...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Royal Palace, The Emperor's Office... )**

The Emperor of Jurai was sitting, looking at a large screen floating a foot or so above his desk...

On the screen was an elderly gentleman with a serious face...

" **So it has happen already?...** "

Azusa nodded his head...

" **AND?...** "

The corner of the Emperor's lip twitched, the faintest of a smile...

" **Three hefty armed males... Tried to corner him in a dark alley, in the business district...** "

The Grand Marshal's eyebrow went up at the **TRIED**...

" **Pros or street thugs?...** "

The Emperor's eyes glowed...

" **Pros...** "

Short hand for Professional Hit men, some Assassin guild was missing three members...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **Isn't he too young to have an energy sword or tree key?...** "

The Emperor nodded...

"**It seems the last time he was at the Palace, Princess Ryoko presented him with a bracelet from her mother, Professor Washu... **"

" **A bracelet?...** "

" **Yes... However, it's able to not only produce a protective body shield for the wearer, but an energy sword for a short period of time...** "

The Grand Marshal chuckled...

" **Sounds like Professor Washu... **"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **It's an experimental model and it seems to have been just what he needed...** "

" **So... Washu has a new test subject?...** "

The Emperor smiled...

" **Not really... As you're aware, we've had concerns about Lady Tanaka's well being... Mostly do to some deep cover rumors... So the Queens asked Washu to see if she could come up with some thing... Thus the bracelet or gauntlet...** "

The Grand Marshal nodded...

The Emperor continued...

" **Washu decided that having Lord Tanaka test it would be less suspicious than getting Lady Tanaka to... Besides, Washu believes that if Lady Tanaka follows in her mother's footsteps, she may start showing signs of her royal blood line within the next few years...** "

The Grand Marshal's eyebrow went up, he'd known the late Lord and Lady Tanaka, it was why he'd looked after their daughter after their deaths and her brother's disappearance...

He was one of the very few who knew of her connection to the Juria Upper Class...

But in all the time he'd known them, Kiyone's parent's had never given a hint that they might be of the Royal Family...

There were a few things he was going to have to quietly recheck in the large folder of reports collected dealing with their deaths...

It may have not been just another Pirate or Raider attack as thought...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Bridge of the **_**Kamidake II**_**... )**

Seina sat in his command chair, Fuku resting in his lap...

A soft bell rang, marking the time...

It also meant that the time had come for them all to go to work...

He scratched Fuku behind the ear before setting her down on the deck and watched as she scampered over to her station...

When she was ready, she turned and smiled at him...

" **Meow!...** "

Seina looked around...

The eight lovely faces of his crew looked back at him...

One by one, each one smiled at him and nodded their head...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Every thing was ready and in place, they were just waiting for his approval...

With a simple nod of his head, the _**Kamidake II**_ would be dropping back into regular space...

If every thing went as planned, they would find themselves in the middle of a number of Raider ships...

Usually it was difficult to find Raiders, but they'd gotten a reliable tip about a large number operating in the Badlands...

And so, it would be their job to sit there and draw as many of the Raiders in as possible, so that when Lady Seto showed up, they could deal the Raiders a major blow...

If every thing went as planned!

He recalled Tenchi's Grandfather saying some thing about battle plains tending to not survive first contact with the enemy...

Seina sighed and closed his eyes...

Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes and smiled...

With nine sets of eyes watching him, he nodded his head...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Masaki house... )**

Sasami looked out the window and could see Nagi descending the steps that lead up to the shrine...

Nagi had been reluctant to leave her alone, even just to run up to the shrine...

But Sasami had reminded her that Ken-Ohki, Mayuka and their new house-guest was there in the house with her...

Nagi had smiled, for as long as Sasami kept Mayuka and Ken-Ohki close, she'd be safe...

Sasami looked across the living room at Mayuka and Ken-Ohki, asleep on the large padded chair where Tenchi would rock her to sleep...

She sighed, she missed her dear friend, Ryo-Ohki, as well as the others...

She noticed their new house-guest sitting on the couch...

Galaxy Police Officer Kiyone Tanaka was observing Mayuka hugging Ken-Ohki ...

Sasami smiled at the thoughtful look on Kiyone's face...

Mayuka was still a mystery to her, as no one had even told her Mayuka's name...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Sasami knew that it would be up to Tenchi and the others as to how much their new house-guest learned...

However she decided to at least answer one of her unasked questions...

" **The cabbit is Ken-Ohki and although he's been spending a lot of time with the little one, he's really with Nagi...** "

A startled Kiyone looked up, an embarrassed look on her face...

Then her eyes widened and she stared at the small ball of fur...

" **You mean that small animal is Ken-Ohki?... But I thought... That is... Isn't that the name of Nagi's star ship?...** "

Sasami giggled, it seem data about the Royal Family and those around them had been tightened up since her recent attack...

" **Yes... To BOTH questions... If you have any technical questions, you'll have to wait until Washu get back with Tenchi and the others... But you might want to wash up, Nagi is returning and we'll be eating shortly...** "

Kiyone nodded her head, but continued to observe the two small sleeping figures...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The Royal Palace... )**

A 14 year old boy was leaning on the balcony railing and gazed down at the patch of grass beneath his window...

There were a number of small children playing on the grass, watch by several nearby adults...

He so wanted to be down there with them, but he knew he must calm himself first...

In order to survive, he had learned how to fight and that usually meant going wild...

It had kept him alive as a slave and then on the streets of Jurai...

But in that state, it was his instincts that controlled him and he didn't want to be a threat to the kids...

" **The children miss you...** "

Keiichi Tanaka turned to find a beautiful female in elegant robes standing there, smiling at him...

She looked familiar, but he couldn't seem to place her...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

She stepped forward and touched the side of his head...

Instantly he was back in the darken hull of the Raider ship, with the other children taken to be sold as slave labor in some deep, dark mine...

He had just seen both his parents killed, his mother while protecting him from blaster fire...

He was all alone and very scared...

That was when he first heard the voice...

_**Be not afraid, I am with you and every thing will be alright...**_

And it was that voice that had helped him to survive all those years...

The last time he'd heard it, it had hinted at how he could escape from the person who was transporting him to another owner...

That was how he had ended up on Jurai...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

His eyes widened as she smiled, but said nothing...

" **You!...** "

To his surprise she still didn't say any thing, but she did smile and...

Giggled?...

As he started to say some thing, she put a finger to his lip and kissed him on the forehead...

Just as his mother had done long ago, when he was very little...

As he watched, she just faded away, still without a word...

After a few minutes, he began to wonder if it hadn't all been just a dream...

However, he did find that he was his calm self again and back in control...

Taking a deep breath, he decided that perhaps he would join the others and opened the door to his room...

As he closed the door, he could hear a soft voice in the back of his head...

_**Be not afraid, I am with you and every thing will be alright...**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The Great Hall... )**

Once again Merlin stood before all the murals, fully lite for the first time in several centuries...

Only the return of the Royal Family could have justified the use of so much power...

Merlin took a last look around before lifting and dropping his staff three times...

**CLANG!... CLANG!... CLANG!...**

And the hall was returned to a deep, almost sad darkness...

Carefully, he removed the small eye lens that had been protecting his eyes for the bright lights...

With a sigh, his eyes began to adjust to the darkness once again...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **WELL?...** "

Merlin spoke into the darkness...

" **YOU SAW?...** "

A soft female voice answered...

" **Do you really believe it was them?...** "

" **I do... It has been several millennium since we last had contact with the outside... And the young one not only has the name, but he has the power too...** "

There was some mumbling...

" **What of the others?...** "

Merlin smiled...

" **All have power... Some almost as great as his lordship...** "

A harsher female voice spoke up...

" **You would call him that?...** "

Merlin look up...

" **I believe it is his birthright...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Again there was mumbling...

" **As you all saw, the Goddess herself has brought him to us...** "

Even more mumbling, but Merlin just smiled...

" **The Goddess did leave us a final message...** "

The hall was silent...

" **They will be returning soon... Things will work out...** "

A tear rolled down Merlin's cheek...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Bridge of the **_**Mikagami**_**... )**

A screen floated before Lady Seto, lights blinked and move, symbols changed, even the color of the lights changed...

Over a dozen lights of one color had approached and surrounded a single light of another color...

Lady Seto sipped tea as more lights, appeared on the screen and approached...

She smiled as she saw one of the lights go out, others dimmed...

Taking in the whole area, she wanted as many guest as possible for their little surprise party, but she had to be careful and not get too greedy...

Wait too long and not only might she lose those present, but she could lose Seina and the _**Kamidake II...**_

Raising her free hand, she made a gesture in the air...

And the entire Juraian Task Force returned to normal space...

A wicked smile crossed her face as she imagined the look of the leader of the Raider when he suddenly found himself surrounded by Jurain warships...

The bridge was filled with her laughter...

**To be continued...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**


	12. Chapter 12

**THREE PRINCESSES...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter 12... Calm before the storm...**

**( Aboard the **_**Mikagami**_**... )**

Lady Seto kamiki Jurai stood on the bridge of her Tree-ship, over seeing the cleanup of the recent battle...

Having Seina and the _**Kamidake II **_appear first and act as bait had worked as planned, and the Raider's ships had swarmed in around it...

Thus when Lady Seto and her Juraian task force appeared, the Raiders had panicked and tried to scatter, but it was too late...

Several were in a position where they had a chance to get away, but the appearance of the _**Ryo-Ohki,**_ out of no where, made short work of them...

When the first estimates started coming in, small scout and patrol crafts had come up with a total of just over two dozen Raider ships...

And if first reports were correct, about a fifth of the ships were the newer, more powerful assault ships, just like those that had tried to destroy the Juraian light cruiser _**Dark Sun**_ some time before...

But there was also a down side to the numbers, they weren't matching the estimates made of the number of Raiders believed to be in the area

**SO**, it was possible that one or two had managed to escape...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

As expected, there had been **NO** survivors among the ships left behind, for unlike Pirates, Raiders didn't surrender...

As they had never given any quarter or shown any mercy, they were given none...

And if about to be taken alive, they would always commit suicide...

At any rate, if the ship's crews was dead, unconscious or the ship was about to be captured, the Artificial Intelligence or AI aboard each Raider ship had been programed to destroy it's selves ...

As it was, a couple of fleet ships had been damaged when raider ships got too close before they self-destructed...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Sipping her tea and Seto watched the screen as her units checked out the wrecks for any useful data...

It was highly unlikely, but you never knew...

She was relaxed and enjoying a job well done...

She had certainly lived up to her nickname today...

**The Devil Princess of Jurai...**

She smiled...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Some thing in the corner of the screen caught her eye...

It was the undamaged _**Kamidake II... **_

Because Seina had put 100 percent of the Kamidake's power into reinforcing the shields as soon as they dropped into real space, they had been protected long enough for all the Raiders to swarm and for Lady Seto to show up...

However it had greatly drained the _**Kamidake's **_power supply, to the point where it couldn't have defended it's self from a troop of Juraian Girl Scouts, saleing cookies...

So, Lady Seto had one of the fleet's largest metal Cruisers dock with the _**Kamidake **_to not only transfer energy and but to provide shields until the _**Kamidake **_was fully recharged...

It would also allow the crew of the _**kamidake**_ to relax a while...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Seto was quite sure that professor Washu would be on board, examining little Fuku, to make sure she was alright...

Like Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki, Washu had created Fuku and even considered Fuku as one of her children, sort of her newest, youngest daughter...

Captain Seina had reported that Tenchi had wanted to take _**Ryo-Ohki**_ down to the local settlement to make contact with the settlement's leader and see how things were...

But they wanted to check with her first and she had agreed...

With Seina and Tenchi away, that meant there were only females aboard the _**Kamidake II**_ at the moment...

Professor Washu, Tenchi's three wives and Seina's eight...

A glimmer danced in Lady Seto eyes, she bet there were going to be some really juicy stories being exchanged, while the males were away...

She smiled as she had a thought...

Perhaps she'd drop in and see what the two families had been up to...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Aboard the **_**Kamidake II**_**...)**

The _**Kamidake's **_Conferance-recreation room wasn't very big, so there hadn't been all that much room to begin with...

As the Kamidake was under going recharge, only a half crew needed to be on-duty and only as a safety measure...

The other half and their guest found themselves a bit pressed for space, as they occupied the room's three couches ...

On one couch was a pair of young females, one with dark hair, the other, younger looking with long red hair, both drinking tea...

Across a small table were three more females, one with short blonde hair, another with brown hair...

Between them, sat a young girl with greenish hair and an impish smile, all three were also drinking tea...

A sixth female, with long black hair, was sitting on the arm of the third couch, ...

Her attention was on the blonde haired female, who was taking up the whole couch, asleep...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

It was the youngest girl who spoke up first...

Although she looked to be only about ten years old, she was really the second oldest female in the room, a fact only a few outside this room knew...

" **Should we wake her?...** "

The object of her inquiry, was the sleeping blonde on the third couch, Mihoshi Kuramitsu Masaki, a Galaxy Police officer and now, a Princess of the Juaian Empire...

The dark haired female, Princess Ayeka Jurai Masaki turned to her Mother-in-law, Washu Hakubi, the oldest female in the room and saw that impish gleam in her eye...

As one, they both turned back, smiles on their faces and replied...

" **It's safer if we didn't...** "

A soft, sweet voice floated up from the direction of the sleeping figure...

" **Ah... Washu...** "

Followed by the soft sound of snoring...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Washu smiled as she watched the other girls get their first experience of Mihoshism...

Things just seem to happen when Mihoshi was awake, some times even when she was sound asleep...

Ayeka managed to hide a smile at the other girl's reactions, it had become entertaining for members of the Masaki Family to see people's reactions to Mihoshi...

She knew that Washu had some thing called a 'pool', where people placed bets on things, like how many disasters Mihoshi created each month...

She had reason to believe that not only was Nobuyuki, Tenchi's father, involved, but also her brother Yosho, as well as her father, Azusa, the Emperor of Jurai...

And from inquires that she and Sasami had received, she was beginning to suspect that Lady Seto, Lady Airi and even both the Queens might be involved...

It would explain why her mother treated the four of them to a special dinner **LAST **month...

But, no matter what others thought, any one of them would jump in to defend her, if her life was threatened, even the First Princess of the Jurian Empire...

Thou, it was usually to protect the rest of the universe, from her...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Of the three sitting across from her, the young green haired female had been the quietest, but Ayeka knew that was just her way...

Though she looked only 10 years of age, Neju Na Melmas was an ex-priestess of the planet Melmas and over 2000 years old...

To her right with short blonde hair, was Amane Kaunaq, a former galactic super-model and heiress to a rich upper class family, who'd become a Galaxy Police officer...

Against her family's wishes...

On the other side was the brown haired first officer of the _**Kamidake II, **_Kiriko Masaki, who was also a distant member of the Juraian Royal Family as well as a **GP** officer...

Out of the corner of her eye, Ayeka could see the fourth member of the _**Kamidake II's **_crew, quietly sipping tea and watching Mihoshi sleep...

This dark haired female had many reasons to be eyeing Mihoshi...

Mihoshi was famous or infamous, throughout the Galaxy, for being more feared by Pirates than Lady Seto or even the bounty-hunter Nagi Kaysumoro...

Without any family, Ryoko Balta had worked her way up through the Daluna Pirate Guild to being almost as famous as that feared Demon Pirate, Ryoko Hakubi...

But recently things had changed, she had not only learned some thing about her past, but she had gained a bright new future, with a truely loving family...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

But that still didn't stop her from staring at the sleeping figure...

Even after meeting and getting to know Princess Mihoshi, Ryoko still couldn't believe that this shy, sweet young female was the same Detective First Class Mihoshi Kuramitsu she heard so much about...

But, as one of Daluna's top Captains, she'd been one of the few that had seen the secret surveillance footage take of that disastrous _**Morning Star**_ Raid...

A raid where a number of the Daluna Pirate Guild's most powerful pirate Captains had managed to stop a large Rich Juraian star-liner within Juraian space and had been in the process of robbing the rich passenger right under the nose of the mighty Juraian Empire...

It was expected to be **THE** biggest single raid in decades...

But that was when the Detective/Princess walked in looking for some thing to eat...

Ryoko and the other Captains of the Guild had watched as some of the most fearless Pirates in the guild suddenly fled in terror from the smiling female...

Meeting the infamous **GP **Detective had been almost as shocking as her first meeting with her namesake, the legendary Demon Pirate, Ryoko Hakubi, who every one had thought dead for almost 700 years...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Woosh!**

Speaking of the devil, or in this case Demon...

An attractive female suddenly appeared in the room, out of no where...

While her appearance caused raised eyebrows among the four members of the _**Kamidake's **_crew, Princess Ayeka and professor Washu continued to drink their tea...

To them, the comings and goings of Her Royal Highness, Princess Ryoko Hakubi Masaki was as common place as breathing...

Besides, using her mental link with her mother (Washu) and her implanted link with her sister/wife (Ayeka), she had let them know she was coming...

Tenchi had gotten her do this to avoid startling Ayeka, which usually led to fireworks...

This, in turn, had led to a decrease in repair bills as well as a much more cheerful home life...

Ryoko smiled at the four sets of wide eyes...

" **You girls haven't started without me, have you?...** "

She saw officers Amane and Kiriko glance at each other and blush... "

Ryoko sat down between Ayeka and Washu on the couch...

" **So...What have you girls been up to since we last saw you?...** "

Now, all four **GP** officers were blushing...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Royal Palace... )**

The elegant lady sat on a bench beneath a small tree on the edge of the grass covered field watching a dozen very young, laughing, giggling children play in it's center...

At the moment, they were concentrating on holding down the older male at the bottom of the mass of wiggling body parts...

A voice arose from the bottom of the pile...

" **HEY!... Unfair!... No tickling allowed...** "

The giggling, laughter and wiggling continued...

However, shortly a high pitched Giggle informed all that the tickler had just become the tickled...

Lady Funaho smiled behind her fan, so as not to let the other half dozen people watching the children know who she was rooting for...

Even at three girls to every boy, she was still cheering her fellow females on...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

A hand on her shoulder brought her back to the present...

Without turning she knew who it was...

Second Queen Misaki Masaki Jurai, her fellow wife/sister and also head of the Royal Guard...

Hiding her lips behind a small fan, Misaki spoke in a low voice, for Funaho's ears only...

" **Mother sent word... The Raiders in the Badlands were surprised and destroyed...** "

No one could see Queen Funaho smile...

" **Using the **_**Kamidake**_** as bait worked as planned...** "

Funaho nodded her head, she had worried about Seina and the girls...

" **It seems even **_**Ryo-Ohki **_**showed up, out of no where, with Tenchi and the girls...** "

Funaho smiled, some how that didn't surprise her...

" **Washu was with them...** "

**THAT** did...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The Masaki House... )**

Officer Kiyone Makibi stood at the large picture window looking out at the light mist that hung over the lake...

After the attack a while back, Washu had replaced the regular glass with a special high resistance material that was used for star ship windows...

Not only was it stronger than steel, but Washu had modified it so that although you could see every thing outside quite clearly, any one trying to look in would only see an empty room...

Even if the whole family was standing there looking out!...

" **A Juraian for your thoughts?...** "

Kiyone turned to find a smiling young lady approaching...

In her Terran every-day wear, fellow **GP **officer and member of the Juraian Royal Family, Lady Kiyone Tanaka looked just like any other human living on this planet...

" **Just wondering what mischief Mihoshi's gotten herself into lately...** "

Both Kiyone's looked at each other and started laughing...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Badland's settlement... )**

A white haired male stood with a handful of others in an open area on the open planet surface...

They all wore special breathing masks when outside, it was second nature to all those who lived in the small settlement...

They were watching as a very unusual star ship, make of crystal, approached and hovered overhead...

A light appeared and soon two figures materialized on the small planet's surface...

Both were wearing cloaks, with the hoods up, a common practice in the badlands...

The slightly taller of the two pushed back his hood, revealing a young male with dark hair, wearing a breathing mask...

After a moment or two, the other pushed back his hood, revealing another dark haired young male...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Stepping forward to greet his guest, Olde Sam, the leader of the settlement heard some uhhs and ahhs behind him...

He didn't have to look to know what had happen, as a small odd furry creature fell from the dark sky and landed softly on the taller guest's shoulder...

Coming to a stop before this one, he press his right hand to his chest and bowed his head slightly...

Some thing he did for **VERY** few people...

" **Your royal highness!...** "

The tall figure sighed and held up a hand...

" **Please, Sam... Just call me Tenchi...** "

Ole Sam smiled, in his long life time, he'd seen a number of special people appear who would change the Galaxy...

Kagato had been such a person, but for all the wrong reasons...

Crown Prince Tenchi Masaki was another rising star...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Olde Sam glanced around, but saw no one else...

" **Don't tell me your wives let you come alone?...** "

Tenchi smiled and shook his head...

" **Not likely... They and little Washu are above us, aboard my friend's ship...** "

Sam noticed that the other person was a young male wearing a Galaxy Police uniform...

If he recalled his ranking, correctly a Captain's uniform...

He wondered if this was the help the **GP** Grand Marshal had mentioned was coming...

Tenchi interrupted his thoughts...

" **Sam... I'd like to introduce my oldest and best friend... Seina Yamada of the Galaxy Police...** "

Sam smiled as the shy young man stepped forward and bowed slightly...

Sam's eyebrow went up, this kid must be in his early to mid teens, how could **HE** be in charge of a **GP** ship?...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Near the Masaki Shrine... )**

The young boy sat with his back against a large tree, his eyes closed...

Taking slow, deep breaths, he focused his mind on his surroundings...

He'd found that by concentrating and remaining very calm he could better sense things around him...

Slowly he began to reach out...

Almost at once he could sense something off to his left...

Opening his eyes, he turned his head and glanced in the direction the feeling had come from...

A short distance away, he could see the top of the stairs that led down to the Masaki house and the gate to the temple...

A figure stepped into his view as it prepared to decend the long stairs...

The boy's eyes widened as he recognized the figure, even at this distance...

The priest of the near-by Shinto temple, his Sensei...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

At the stair top, Katsuhito stopped and glanced down the trail to the practice field, and the figure under the tree...

He had felt the surprise his new student expressed...

Washu had been correct, the young boy had a great talent, which seem to be awakening...

Seeing young Rogon staring at him he smiled and nodded his head...

" **You'd better hurry... Sasami should have our food ready... You don't want to keep her waiting!...** "

Turning, he proceeded to descend the stairs, leaving a shocked student behind...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Rogon shook his head, even at the compound, he could only sense people a short distance away, how was he able to his sensei at such a distance?...

What was happening?...

What was happening to **HIM**?...

What?... When?... Why?... How?..

His mind was confused, running in circles...

**RUMMBLE!...**

His eyes widened as his hands went to his stomach and his Sensei's words rang out...

**SASAMI!... FOOD!...**

Jumping to his feet with a grace from years of practice, he was off at a silent run, quickly reaching the top of the stairs and began his decent...

Looking below, he saw his Sensei standing at the house door, he increased his speed...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Royal Palace... )**

Funaho glanced up at Misaki, who shrugged her shoulders...

She had no idea why the reclusive Professor Washu Hakubi would suddenly show up clear across the Juraian Empire...

For the **Greatest Scientist in the Universe** to travel so far, it must have been important...

Another reason for Funaho to talk to Washu, soon...

" **I see Kiichi's feeling better...** "

Looking up, she saw Misaki smiling...

Looking back at the pile, Funaho couldn't help smiling...

After the attack she'd been worried, especially with the haunted look in his eyes...

He'd only come out of his room a short time ago, a smile on his face...

She'd wanted to ask, but something inside said not too...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Across the way two young girl stood, cheering him on...

His fellow Academy classmates had also been worried about him...

In fact, they had both been greatly depressed, until he reappeared...

Then they'd both been all over him, asking questions, telling him how worried they'd been about him, until the Royal wards had grabbed him and dragged him off to play...

Three boys and nine girls wanted their older brother to play with them, no matter what **HE** wanted...

That's how he'd found himself at the bottom of this wiggling, giggling pile...

And at the moment, he couldn't be happier...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( A darkened room... )**

Half on - half off the cold stone table, the unmoving body of a male lay, a pool of fresh blood growing larger by the second...

He'd had the misfortune of being the bearer of bad news...

Being new, he'd entered the quiet room and inquired who to report to...

He hadn't known to just leave the messages and get out as quickly as possible...

And thus had ended up on the wrong end of a blaster going off...

" **OUR ASSAULT FLEET WAS DESTROYED?...** "

The voice shook the room, no one moved, no one spoke...

The darkened figure leaned on the other end on the table, a blaster before him...

His head moved back and forth, observing the other dark figures in the room...

" **WELL?...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Finally, a figure near the body very slowly and carefully reached over and removed the papers clinched in it's hand...

" **Well?...** "

The figure took a deep breath, there was no turning back...

" **According to the first report sent in by the sole survivor of the fleet sent to search the Badlands, an odd star-ship appeared without warning... As ordered, the units attacked at once, but it's shields some how managed to protect it... In order to destroy it quickly, every weapon available was brought to bear on it from all directions... However, just as it seem the ship's shields were about to be breached, a large number of ships suddenly appeared and attacked...** "

There was only silence...

" **As all power had been transferred to weapons, shields were down and a large portion of the fleet was destroyed quickly, the rest fought back as best they could... At least one managed to get close to a large attacker before self destructing, damaging it... **"

Silence...

" **A number of survivors tried to make a break for it, but a single ship appeared and destroyed them... Even so, a single scout craft was able to get away and report back...** "

They shuffled the papers...

" **An early study of scans taken during the battle, indicate that the first ship may have been a GP star-ship, the **_**Kamidake II... **_"

There were some mumbling in the dark...

" **However, the fleet of ships appears to have been a Juraian Task Force escorting a Tree-ship... It is believed that this might have been The Devil Princess's **_**Mikagami**_**...** "

The mumbling was louder...

" **Finally... The last craft was clearly the **_**Ryo-Ohki**_**... Both from it's description and it's ability to take out all three assault craft so quickly...** "

The room was silent...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **Any thing else?...** "

The figure studied the papers and carefully replied...

" **At present, there is nothing else... The search still reported nothing... The scout's scans are being studied to discover how so many ships managed to evade our scanners... Reserve units have been alerted and all bases are accelerating repairs and upgrades to replace our loses... We were slightly ahead of schedule, this will put us behind for a while...** "

There was no reply...

" **At present, it is believed that we should be back on schedule within a few weeks...** "

The speaker was breathing easier as he noticed that the figure at the other end of the table had leaned back, away from the table and the blaster...

" **The Royal Family... AGAIN!...** "

No one dared speak...

The figure leaned forward and banged his fist on the cold, stone table...

" **Send word of our agent on colony 0315 and tell him CLIMB MOUNT NIITAKA...** " **(1)**

" **YES SIR!...** "

The speaker was very glad to leave the room, especially when a very wicked laughter arose from the other end of the table...

That sound followed him as he hurried down the darkened hallway...

**To be continued...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Note:

**(1) **_**Niitakayama Nobore **_- "**Climb Mount Niitaka**" was the Japanese code word to signal the Imperial Japanese Navy to proceed with the attack on Pearl Harbor, Hawaii, December 7th. 1941...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**


	13. Chapter 13

**THREE PRINCESSES...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter 13... Hard Times on Colony 0315...**

**( Masaki Shrine...)**

Katsuhito Masaki, the local Shinto priest, paused in reading his local paper and tilted his head slightly...

As a smile came to his face, he put down his paper, picked up his warm cup of tea and moved over to the open door of his office...

Stepping out on the bamboo steps, he looked upward, just in time to see a portion of the sky above the shrine begin to distort and deform...

As he watched, the center of the area darkened and began to take on a very familiar shape...

As the shape finished forming, the sky around it began to calm and the distorted area vanished...

Leaving behind a huge crystal object floated there, just above the shrine's courtyard...

_**Ryo-ohki**_ was back...

Katsuhito smile and put his tea cup away as a number of figures began to appear in the open area before him...

It seem that Tenchi and the girls were home...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Else where on the planet... )**

A male in a white Lab coat had been staring at the oddly shaped crystal sitting on the table before him...

For a while now he had been watching as it had changed from a low pulsating glow to a very bright steady glow...

**THEN**...

The glow stopped suddenly and it once again looked like just another ordinary crystal...

The male continued to observe the crystal for a while longer before returning it to a special section on a shelf...

About a month ago, some one just happen to notice the crystal's strange reaction...

A special set-up had been created to let them know whenever it happened again, 24 hours a day, seven days a week and to record any data...

It had glowed to various degrees on a handful of times, but this had been the brightest it had ever gotten in some time...

Several members of the team were trying to see if there were any known events that might match up with the times the crystal glowed...

Such as Sun-spots or earthquakes...

Thus far, there was nothing...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Jurai Academy Shuttle Dock... )**

Returning, after their first weekend off campus, cadets Haruko Natan, Mayu Rygen and Kiichi Tanaka entered the quiet welcome area, to discover a welcome committee...

A young female with green hair stood to one side, her arms crossed, a frown on her face...

Slightly behind her, a male, in the uniform of the Royal Juraian Guard stood leaning against one of the many drink machines, a slight smile on his face...

Kii locked eyes with his friend, Lord Byran and raised an eyebrow...

Lord Byran eyed his companion, Chairwoman Airi Magma Masaki and shook his head ever so slightly...

It seem that he was just pulling escort duty today...

Kii looked back at Lady Airi and as their eyes met, he noticed a smile slowly beginning to form on her lips...

_**This can't be good!...**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Near the Masaki Shrine...)**

As Katsuhito watched, five figures had appeared in the shrine courtyard and then a small Ryo-ohki had appearing and been picked up by Washu...

Although Washu had suggested that she return alone, after some discussion it was decided that it was best if they **ALL** return...

So as Tenchi's grandfather approached, Washu and he made eye contact and exchanged a silent nod...

With that, Washu, carrying a very sleepy Ryo-ohki, had headed to the steps leading down to the house and then her lab...

With Washu gone, Tenchi had presenting himself to his grandfather and proceeded to exchange the usual greetings as he had done most of his life...

However, it had become custom, for Ayeka, Mihoshi and Ryoko to also exchanged greetings with their, now, grandfather-in-law/brother-in-law...

Thou they all wanted to get down to the house, all three also wanted to spend some time alone with Tenchi, now that Washu wasn't around, looking over their shoulders...

And no matter how much Tenchi wanted to see his daughter, Mayuka, he also knew that he now had other responsibilites...

His responsibilities as Crown Prince to a huge Interstellar Empire was nothing compared to his responsibilities as the Husband to these three very special females...

So, before descending the stairs, the four of them spent some time walking in the woods surrounding the shrine, enjoying the peace and quiet, but mostly just enjoying each others company...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

It wasn't surprising that they happen to found themselves at the gravestone of Tenchi's mother...

With every thing going on, it had been a while since Tenchi had been able to make it up to the small quiet site, that overlooked the lake and house...

The girls stood quietly, off to one side as Tenchi knelt and offered a quiet prayer...

As he stood, each of Tenchi's wives came over, knelt, placed flowers that they'd picked and offered a small prayer...

Ryoko was the only one who had seen her, in her ghost form, when the young mother had carried the tiny baby boy past the entrance to her cave on her way to the shrine to see her father...

It had been the bright smile of that small child, looking right at her, that had begun to melt the cold loneliness within Ryoko's heart...

It was when she had first began to discover what love truely was...

Wiping a tear from her eye, she joined Tenchi and took his arm...

Ayeka and Mihoshi paid their quiet respects to their husband's mother and their mother-in-law...

After rejoining Tenchi, they then slowly descended the steps to the house where Sasami and Nagi were waiting for them...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

After more greetings, the four then made their way into washu's Lab...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Jurai Royal Palace... )**

Queen Funaho Masaki Jurai stood on the edge of one of the countless small grass parks around the palace...

As had become her habit, she tried to come down to this one as often as possible to watch these small children play...

Watching the small ones play was the high point of her usually very busy day...

Today she had discovered that the children had gotten an elegantly dressed Juraian Lord on the ground and were tickling him...

In a rather high pitched voice, he was begging them to stop...

A tall, muscular female with short blue hair stood over to the side, her eyes closed, a smile on her lips, shaking her head...

Funaho was about to to inquire as to who the young lord might be, was until she noticed his hair, his **PINK** hair...

With a smile she turned to the young lady...

" **Lady Kyo... How are you adjusting to being called Lady Tennan?...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Startled, the young lady opened her eyes and turned to find herself in the presence of the first Queen of Jurai...

Making a slight bow, she turned back to study the figures on the ground...

" **Being called Lady Tennan is so strange at times...** "

She smiled as Lord Seiryo Tennan tried to wiggle out from under almost a dozen giggling kids, males and females...

Funaho smiled as she watch the helpless male...

" **Ever miss being a Captain?...** "

The young lady couldn't help sighing before replying...

" **Being Captain Komachi?... Some times... Being a space pirate?... Not as much...** "

She smiled and shook her head as Seiyo managed to turn his head and caught her eye, his eyes pleading for help...

" **Besides... Lady Tennan has a much better chance of seeing GP officer Ryoko Balta Yamada than Captain Kyo Kamachi, space pirate...** "

For a long time, Kyo had been one of Ryoko's very few true and closest friend within the Deluna pirate Guild...

Funaho couldn't help smiling as Kyo smiled at her husband and shook her head...

Seiyo sighed as he resigned himself to his fate...

But inside he smiled...

If he had his hands full with just his one wife, that Earthling, Seina Yamada, must be a near wreck with his eight wives...

He couldn't help chuckling...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Galaxy Police Headquarters... )**

Captain Seina Yamada let out a sigh of relief as he exited the Grand Marshal's inner office...

It had taken almost an entire hour to make his report about the recent engagement in the Badlands and to answer all of the Marshal's questions...

The Marshal's Aide smiled and nodded as Seina passed his desk...

As he exited through the outer door, he found himself joined by two very attractive young females, also dressed in regulation **GP** uniforms...

On one side, was the blonde Detective first class Amane Kaunaq Yamada and on the other side, was the dark haired Detective first class Ryoko Balta Yamada...

They had been sent by Seina's first officer, Detective first class Kiriko Masaki Yamada, who wanted to make sure that Seina got safely back to his ship, the _**Kamidake II**_...

Even after all this time in the Galaxy Police, Seina still tended to get lost when moving around the **GP** Headquarters...

Therefore he didn't happen to notice that detectives Amane and Ryoko were proceeding to escort him on a rather round-about route back to the _**Kamidake II**_...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

So, it wasn't by chance that they found themselves passing through one of the main Halls, with hundreds of **GP** officers and others standing around talking...

As the three proceeded across the hall, the crowd tended to part before them...

With two of the most desirable female officers in the Galaxy Police on his arms, Seina wasn't even aware of all the looks he was getting...

With the beautiful blonde super model, Amane Kaunaq on one arm and the fabulous ex-space pirate, Ryoko Balta on the other...

There wasn't a male **GP **officers there that didn't wish they were in Seina's place...

However, Amane and Ryoko were so proud of Seina that they'd taken this round about route just so they could show him off...

To the whole Galaxy they were shouting...

" **THIS IS THE MAN OF MY DREAMS... THE ONLY MAN FOR ME... SEINA YAMADA, MY HUSBAND... **"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

From an over head balcony, the Grand Marshal watched as his three young officers made their way through the crowd below...

It wasn't hard to guess why Amane and Ryoko were taking Seina by such an odd route...

In all the years he'd known officer Kaunaq, it had only been recently that he'd actually seen a real smile on her lips, not the usual fake one...

But it wasn't hard to imagine, for it was only recently had he seen the same type of smile on his granddaughter's face...

He shook his head...

All because of two young boys from a small backwater planet, that few had even heard of and even fewer cared any thing about...

But he was beginning to see a new Golden Era for the galaxy...

And it promised to be a very interesting one, at that...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Washu's Lab... )**

Tenchi and the girls were very carefully when they made their way into Washu's lab...

Even after the wedding she had continued to ambush Tenchi, if he happen to come in alone, to keep him on his toes...

They found her, studying some data, humming an odd tune while rocking a sleeping little Mayuka on her shoulder...

Washu had her back to them, but she didn't need to turn around to know that some one was there or to know who it was...

She could feel the power that Tenchi and the others radiated...

It seem that some one else had sensed them also, for she could feel Mayuka beginning to stir...

As Tenchi approached, the only thing he saw was his blue haired daughter, resting her head on Washu's shoulder...

As she opened her eyes, he looked deep into her beautiful amber eyes and smiled...

They **ALL** smiled as they felt a wave of joy sweep over them...

But it was only Tenchi who heard the soft quiet voice...

_**PAPA!**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Some where in Tokyo... )**

An elderly oriental male, with white hair and a black suit, sat behind a large ancient desk studying a number of scrolls...

He looked up as a figure, dressed in a black robe, entered the room and went down on one knee, their head bowed...

" **Niitakayama Nobore... **"

After a moment, the older male gestured with his hand and the robed figure rose, backing slowly out of the room, his head still bowed...

Elbows on the desk, the elder rested his jaw on his interlocked fingers, his face without any emotion...

" **Climb Mount Niitaka!... **"

A figure dressed from head to toe in black, with only a slit for their eyes, slipped quietly from the shadows and went down on one knee...

The seated male didn't turn or make any note that they were even there...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Finally he spoke in a very low voice...

" **ALL is prepared?...** "

The figure didn't move...

" **Hai!...** "

The elderly figure sighed, his instincts told him that they shouldn't have agreed to this arrangement, but honor now demanded that it be done...

With a nod of his head, the figure in black moved backwards and disappeared back into the shadows...

Being the head of the clan had many duties, still, sending his only blood kin off on what might be a very dangerous mission did not sit well with him...

But **HONOR** had to be up-held above blood...

Still, something deep within told him that changes were coming, he just wasn't able to say if they were going to be **GOOD **or **BAD**...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The Masaki Kitchen... )**

Nagi stood to the side, out of Sasami's way as she rushed about to get all the things she'd need for the special welcome home Dinner for tonight...

By not calling ahead, the return of Tenchi and the others had taken them all by surprise...

As it was, they hadn't find out until Ken-Ohki let Nagi know that _**Ryo-Ohki**_ had appeared above the shrine...

Almost at the same time, Mayuka had awaken and started making noises...

It had not been lone after that Washu and a tired Ryo-Ohki had appeared...

Mayuka had quickly quieted down when Washu picked her up and began rocking her...

Smiling, she had told Sasami and Nagi that Tenchi and the others would be down from the shrine after a while...

Then, with Ryo-ohki asleep on one shoulder and Mayuka on the other, Washu had gone down to the lab with her...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

When Tenchi and the others showed up, Sasami had greeted them more as if they'd been gone for a month instead of only for a week or so...

Sasami had even asked if they had learned any thing new, however Tenchi and the others just smiled...

It was Ayeka who spoke up...

" **Yes... But Washu has asked that we please not discuss it with any one until she has finished collecting all her data...** "

Sasami tilted her head slightly and started to ask some thing...

It was Tenchi who stepped in, raising his hand to get her attention...

" **We'd only just begun our research when we received a message to help Seina and Lady Seto get rid of some Raiders... Then we needed to rush home for some reason... But, as soon as Washu is ready, we'll be heading back...** "

From past experience Nagi knew that there was a lot more to it than that, but it must be very important if even Ryoko had agreed to not to discuss it...

As for Sasami, she wasn't sure what Tenchi had meant, but she wasn't worried, she had some one she could ask...

Tsunami...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Washu's Lab... )**

The four of them soon found themselves sitting in desks that Washu had provided...

Ayeka and Ryoko had desks on each side of Tenchi's, while Mihoshi was right behind him, watching his back...

As always...

A very happy Mayuka was snuggled up on her papa's shoulder, her eyes closed, a big smile on her face...

**PROFESSOR **Washu, in her long black robes, stepped up to the podium, arranged her notes and looked around...

" **It has come to my attention that recently there has been a bit of interest shown in the Masaki shrine and it's surrounding area...** "

She **NOW** had their attention...

" **Some one tried to get access, using the Internet, to over head views of the area from as low as possible...** "

Though there was some concern in their eyes, but they also knew better than to interrupt Washu...

" **But that's not the only problem... I have also detected signs of what appears to be an unauthorized off-world base on the major landmass to the fat East of us, across the large body of water called the Pacific...** "

There was dead silence...

But what really made them nervous was the wicked smile that came to Washu's lips...

" **SO!... Here's what I suggest...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Jurai Academy... )**

Cadet Kiichi Tanaka stood at attention before the only desk in the room...

Behind the desk, Chairwoman Airi Magma Masaki sat, studying the handful of papers...

Cadets Haruko Natan and Mayu Rygen stood over to one side with Kii's friend, Lord Byran and none of them were smiling...

" **So!.. How was you're first leave?...** "

Kii managed not to groan...

" **Enjoyable... Except for an unfortunate incident...** "

Airi had studied **ALL** the reports of the attempted assassination...

In great detail...

" **Yes, I can see... Too bad none of your attackers survived the attempt... We might have gotten some useful information out of them...** "

Kii's head dropped...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Airi suppressed a smile...

" **However, it seems that the medical report on your attackers clearly states that the cause of death was from poison and not due to any damage from the fight...** "

She could see the relief on the girl's faces, as well as on Kii's...

" **We have every reason to believe that you were the target... And assassination has not been ruled out... If so, any of the others could have been targeted had they gotten in the way...** "

Kii looked up, there was a worried look in his eyes, Aiei continued...

" **Due to recent data and events, this has been discussed at the highest level and we have all agreed that, not only you, but your sister, Lady Kiyone might be targeted... **"

As Kii started to respond, Airi held up a hand...

" **Lady Kiyone has been reassigned to a special mission, where she should not only be safe, but can continue with her normal work... With any luck, we believe she won't even know that she was targeted...** "

Airi smiled as she noticed one of Kii's eyebrows go up...

" **Highest level?... We?...** "

Airi's eye's glowed, Kii was getting better and managing to catch those subtle hints...

" **Myself, the Emperor and both Queens...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Later on Colony 0315... )**

At the sound of a special bell, a young male in a long white Lab coat had rushed into the special chamber...

As he'd expected, the unusual crystal was beginning to glow, again...

However, instead of the just glowing, it brightened until it was too bright to even look at and then it suddenly went out...

Leaving the male to adjust his eyes back to the normal light level in the room...

However, as his eyes began to adjust, he became aware that he wasn't alone any more...

It seem that standing off to one side was a young female, in a very strange uniform, smiling at him...

A **VERY**attractive female with blonde hair and a deep tan...

As his eye's adjusted more, he soon noted that there was a second female in the room, also in the same type of uniform...

This Female was as tall and attractive as the first, but had a great deal of red hair...

However, it was the device that she had in her hand that caused his jaw to suddenly drop...

Unless he was badly mistaken, it looked an awful lot like one of those Starfleet Tricorders that he use to see on that old science fiction TV series...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **And you are?...** "

The blonde's voice brought him back to the present...

" **Ahhh... Stevens... John Stevens...** "

The blonde had a pad out and seem to be jotting down notes...

" **Mister Stevens... Are you aware that you are in possession of stolen property?...** "

Not only was his mouth open, but his eyes began to widen...

" **AAhhh...** "

The blonde tilted her head to one side before replying...

" **Was that, by any chance, a confession?...** "

He could only stare...

" **I... I... I... I... **"

He didn't see the red head, off to the side, bite her lip to keep from laughing...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

How every, any reply he might have had was interrupted when the lab door opened and several more people in Lab coats entered, being escorted in by yet another female in uniform, this one with light colored, spikey hair...

She had what looked a lot like a small cat curled up on her shoulder...

The three new comers joined the first male in the center of the room...

Making some notations on her pad, the blonde looked up, smiling...

" **Is this all of them?...** "

The light haired female managed not to smile, but just nodded her head...

The blonde turned to the four males in the middle of the room...

" **Ah, yes... **"

She looked at the notepad...

"** According to Article 723.659, paragraph DA96.6...** "

She paused for a moment...

" **Or is it Article DA96.6, paragraph 723.659?...** "

Pausing, she turned her head when she heard the red headed female stomp her foot...

The light haired female, behind the males, now had her hand to her mouth...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **Any way... I must inform you, that you are in possession of stolen property and therefore breaking the law...** "

All four males were staring at her...

" **However... As I am quite sure that you were unaware that these items were stolen, we will just take possession of them and return them to their rightful owners... **"

She turned to the red header female...

" **Wa... Er... Officer, would you please recover the stolen items...** "

The four males just stood there watching as the red head began to walk down the long row of shelves and examined the items on them...

As she came to the unusual crystal, she stopped and smiled...

As everyone watched, it began to glow as she reached for it and picked it up...

After examining the glowing crystal, she waved her other hand and a small black hole appeared in mid air...

Putting the crystal in the hole, she waved her hand again and the hole disappeared...

There was a thump as one of the males fainted...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

For the next half hour, the red head examined a large number of items, but of the hundreds of thousands of different objects, she only acquired a couple dozen and put them into her special storage area...

Finally, she walked back to the three males who were still standing...

With a serious expression on her face, she held up a small round object, about 2 inches in diameter, for them to see...

" **Have you any idea what this is?...** "

When none of the males replied, she continued...

" **It's a Tigus Anti-core fission bomb...** "

There was still no response...

" **If this were to explode, every thing within 2.6 light years of this point would be disintegrated...** "

The red head opened another small black hole and tossed the small object in...

Yet another of the young males fainted...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

It was the blonde who broke the silence...

" **Is that every thing?...** "

The red head nodded...

They both looked at the third female, who sighed, lifted the small animal off her shoulder and tossed it into the air...

They all watched as the small creature began to change and disappeared thought the ceiling of the room...

" **MEOW!...** "

A short time later, all three of the females suddenly disappeared...

After several minutes, one of the males turned to the other one...

" **What do we do now?...** "

The older male shook his head...

" **If you think I'm going to tell the higher ups that three very attractive females in strange uniforms just walking into Area 51, the highest security base in the world and then left with a number of our valuable study objects... You're out of you mind...** "

The other male didn't reply, he just nodded his head...

They were going to have to make a list of the missing items and do some creative data up dating...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Later in Washu's Lab... )**

Ryoko was examining some of the items that Washu had brought back, she smiled as she juggled the small "bomb"...

" **So, most of this is stuff that some how managed to survive the **_**Soja's **_**destruction?...** "

Washu just nodded her head

" **So... What is this... I thought the Tigus people were a very primitive, non-tech level race...** "

Washu reached over and took it away from her, shaking her head...

" **Some times you can be just as bad as Mihoshi... Of course it wasn't made by the Tigus...** "

Ryoko smiled and reached for her new toy...

" **I made it...** "

Ryoko's hand froze, as did her smile...

Without looking at her daughter, Washu continued...

" **I couldn't very well say it was MY Anti-core fission bomb, now could I?... **"

She didn't expect a reply as she stored the device...

" **So... How did it feel to be wearing a GP uniform?...** "

When she didn't get a reply, Washu turned, to find her lab empty...

She couldn't help smiling...

**To be continued...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**


	14. Chapter 14

**THREE PRINCESSES...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter 14... The Intruder...**

**( Juraian Outpost 0315 - Pluto... )**

The Outpost's sporting arena had been built within a huge cavern under Pluto's surface to allow those stationed above plenty of room to exercise and such...

Being three times larger that simular areas at other Juraian outpost, today it seem smaller for some reason...

Perhaps, that was because almost every square foot of space, where any one could sit or stand, was now occupied...

Three of the four walls had special bleachers which went halfway up to the ceiling...

The finals of the outpost's fencing and swordsmanship tournament were in their final rounds and every member of the Juraian military who could get off-duty was in the underground sports arena...

An area of the floor had been raised up to create an area for the matches, this also allowed those sitting on the floor around it a view of the matches...

However it wasn't the final matches that every one was here to see...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

At the far end of the arena, up on a raised platform that overlooked the match area, sat the outpost Commander, his top officers and a number of unexpected guests...

The arena had a good number of cameras that were focused on the match, this was so others around the outpost could watch also...

However, at least a couple of the cameras were focused upon the Commander and his guest...

For in reality it was these guests that every one really wanted to see...

For sitting in the chair next to the commander was a young man, some might even say a boy, dressed in very formal upper class Juraian wear...

And if one were in the crowd, they would be more likely to hear people talking about the dark haired young **BOY** on the platform, than the matches...

For many, this would be their first view of the new Crown Prince of the Juraian Empire, Tenchi Masaki...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Near the Masaki shrine... )**

One of the few people around the Masaki house at the moment was Tenchi's guest and his grandfather's new student, Rogun, whom every one referred to as a 'foreign exchange student'...

Both Sasami and Nagi had gone into town, to do some shopping for what was to be a very special dinner later, when the others returned...

The greatest Scientist in the Universe, professor Washu Hakubi, was in her lab and Katsuhito, Tenchi's grandfather, was in his office, as usual...

The young Rogun sat beneath a tree on the edge of the practise area, his eyes closed, his legs crossed, his breathing slow and steady...

With no practise today, he was able to concentrate on his meditating...

For the most part, it had been a very quiet day, as had most of the past week and he'd found his ability to sense things, improving...

But suddenly, his eye's opened wide...

That new awareness, deep within him, was telling him that there was a presence in the woods across the lake from the house...

And that, whatever it was, it weren't suppose to be there...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( On Pluto... )**

Tenchi had been studying the two combatants, both females, who had made it to the final round...

As far as he could tell, both had been well instructed in the use of a sword and it would likely come down to who made a mistake first...

As a member of the Royal Family, the Commander had asked Tenchi if he would be the one to present the medal to the winner...

Ayeka had thought it an excellent idea, since they were already there, doing sort of a surprise inspection for Lady Seto and the Emperor...

Ayeka had taken it upon herself to handle the political portion of tenchi's life, since she had more experience with it...

It would allow Tenchi to experience being before large crowds and also help dispell some of the many rumors circulating about him...

Especially the ones of his being over six feet tall, of him being deformed or that he really didn't exist at all...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Like Ayeka, Tenchi's other wives had their roles also...

Almost from the moment they'd said **I DO**, Ryoko had taken the role of bodyguard, although the others kidded her about her use of the term **BODY** Guard...

But where ever Tenchi went, Ryoko would be at his side or atleast very close by...

To every ones surprise, except Tenchi's, when it came to the Law and the Galaxy Police, no one could come close to Mihoshi...

She had more that once, stepped foreword and solved a legal problem, leaving both Ayeka and Ryoko shaking their heads...

So, as Tenchi watched the two combatents below, he could also over hear Ryoko and Mihoshi discuss each swing of the sword...

It seem they favored different combatants and had a small friendly wager on the final out come...

There were some advantages to Washu's special implanted comm unit beneath his skin, but there were also times when he had rather not hear things...

However, knowing those two and the way the were looking his way, he wasn't sure that he wanted to know what the wager had been...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

When a hand came to rest on his arm, Tenchi didn't need to turn to see who it was, since Ayeka, as first Princess of Jurai, had the chair right next to him, then Ryoko and Mihoshi...

_**Do you have a favorite move?... Beloved?...**_

Tenchi continued to watch the match, but couldn't help noticing that Ryoko and Mihoshi had stopped talking to each other, to catch his reply...

_**Yes... Dear!... Any favorite?... **_

Ryoko and Mihoshi had spoken as one...

Experience had taught him some things were best kept to ones self, however every now and then a bit of his grandfather showed...

Tenchi smiled and sighed before replying...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Across the room... )**

Galaxy Police officer, Detective 1st class Kiyone Makibi was standing in the crowd, off to one side, in her GP uniform along with fellow officer, Detective 1st class Kiyone Tanaka...

Washu had requested that they both escort Tenchi and the others on their visit to the Juraian Outpost on Pluto, but she hadn't give a reason...

Officer Makibi had been watching the match, the crowd and of course, Tenchi and the girls...

Er, that is, his **WIVES**!...

To think that she'd been the partner of one future Empress of Jurai and had tried her best to arrest another, she shook her head...

So, it was only chance that she saw Tenchi smile, Ayeka blush, Ryoko's eyes widen and Mihoshi start to giggle, aware of the implants, Kiyone knew something was up...

Her friend and fellow officer leaned closer and whisper softly, she too had noticed the reactions, but didn't know of the implants...

" **Did I miss something?...** "

Kiyone smiled before attempting to answer...

" **I get the feeling we're ALL missing something... But don't worry, you'll get use to it after you've been around a while...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Masaki Shrine... )**

For the most part, it had been rather **QUIET** for the past several days...

Tenchi's grandfather sat at his desk studying a small piece of crystal that had been delivered earlier in the day, by regular mail...

It had been a while since he'd managed to acquire a similar fragment...

To any one else on this planet, this was just an ordinary rock, a piece of Quartz...

But Katsuhito Masaki knew different...

It was in fact a piece of what was called a data crystal, used elsewhere in the galaxy to store massive amounts of information...

For the past 700 years he had kept an eye out for such unusual crystals when ever he was traveling around...

In the past couple hundred years, he'd recovers and stored quite a few old Juraian storage crystals that had been discovered during Archeolgicals digs, some of them at sites 10s of thousands of years old...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

This latest crystal had been recovered from the latest dig at Gobekli Tepe, an ancient temple in southern Turkey, that was thought to be atleast 10,000 years old...

Recently he'd let Washu study several of them and she'd even been able to recover some very interesting data...

It had come as no surprise that she was even able to recover data off the smaller fragments, as well as off the complete crystals, even after all those years...

She'd come up with some very startling conclusions, including proof that not only had the fabled kingdom of **Atlantis** existed, but that it had been destroyed by Space Pirates when the Galaxy Police closed in on them...

He smiled as he wondered what else she might find on the rest of the assorted fragments and whole crystals he'd managed to collect over the years...

Some thing told him there was going to be a lot of history books having to be changed...

He chuckled as he recalled all of Tenchi's complaining about having barely make it through his History class last year...

Suddenly some thing caught his attention and he turned his head towards the house and smiled...

_**So!... It begins!...**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Washu's Lab... )**

Recently Mihoshi had made a comment, the last time she'd visited the lab and it had gotten Washu to thinking...

For some reason, Mihoshi had asked if the lab happen to have a back door?...

For thousands of years, there had only been one entrance to her Lab, Washu's very private world...

Washu had never needed nor had she ever wanted another one...

But there wasn't any reason she couldn't have another exit, if she wanted...

Perhaps one located some where within the Royal Palace, which would save them all that time on those long trips back and forth...

However, she had instantly noted a downside to that idea...

The fact that it would put the Royal Family or to be more exact, the **FEMALES **of the Royal Family, almost right next door to Tenchi and the girls...

However, her thoughts were interrupted by a blinking light on her comm unit...

_**Hummm!...**_

It seem there was an uninvited guest on the property...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( On Pluto... )**

It had been a close match and to Tenchi, a very good one...

He smiled as the winner, an attractive female officer, who was attached to the outpost's Juraian Special Operations unit, approached...

He didn't have to turn to know there were three very upset females behind him, although outwardly they didn't show it...

_**On second thought, Dear... Perhaps you shouldn't duel the winner...**_

As the winner approached, Tenchi could see awe in her eyes, so he wasn't surprised when she dropped to one knee before him...

It seem to be the normal reaction, throughout the Empire, when being presented to a member of Juraian Royal Family...

Tenchi sighed as he reached down, took her hand and asked her to rise...

" **This isn't the Royal Palace... You don't need to do that...** "

He shook his head as he sensed that Ayeka was about to make a comment...

He smiled, there was a time for such things, but now wasn't it...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Ayeka was the upholder of Tenchi's royal duties, but she saw him shake his head and smiled...

She had long ago realized that being in Tenchi's family was different than being back at court and she had come to enjoy it...

She had found a life and a freedom she could never even dreamed of before and all because of the young man before her, her most beloved husband, Tenchi...

Behind her Ryoko grunted, but smiled as the young attractive female bowed her head, so that Tenchi could put the ribbon hold the first place medal around her neck...

She still didn't like it when Tenchi was with other females, especially not such young and attractive ones, but, at least she no longer tended to chase them off waving a blazing sword...

As for Mihoshi, she was smiling and almost Getty, she had grown up watching her grandfather, the Galaxy Police Grand Marshal, give out awards...

She was so proud of Tenchi, she could almost cry, but she bit back the tears...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The far side of the Lake... )**

Rogun had used ever ounce of training to make it down from the practise area to a spot near the intruder..

Whoever it was they were good, for even though it was high noon, Rogun was unable to detect them with his eyes alone...

Only his inner self seem to know where the intruder was...

So it was only when he was only a few yards away was he able to detect them...

It was the slightest of motion that gave them away...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The first thing Rogun noted was that whoever they were, they were wearing a full jumpsuit that not only let them blend into the background, but which hid their body heat from any sensors...

However, the goggles that Rogun wore weren't created on this world, and allowed him to see in every thing from pitch dark to the blazing bright...

As he studied the kneeling figure, he sensed that this was a pro...

Even as he came to this conclusion, the object of his investigation reacted...

It seem to sense that they weren't alone any more...

Their reaction was very quick and almost instant...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Washu's Lab... )**

Washu smiled as she watched Rogun and the intruder go at it...

Attack, counter-move, counter-attack, counter-counter-move...

She had no doubt that who ever this was, they were professionals...

But she was also sure that who ever they were, they were no match for a galaxy trained assassin, who was studying under Tenchi's grandfather...

On a hunch, she scanned the intruder and quickly discovered what she was looking for...

This intruder had a suicide pill within one of their teeth...

With a wicked smile, Washu quickly ran her fingers across her keyboard, removing the pill and that option...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( On Pluto... )**

Having presented the award Tenchi was about to return to his seat when a smiling Ryoko appeared at his side...

Many at the match had hear rumors about the Crown Prince's second wife, but very few had ever seen her...

_**Why don't we show them what YOU can do, sweety!...**_

Glancing over at Ayeka, he saw her smile and nod her head...

Sighing, he took Ryoko's hand and to the amazement of the silent crowd, they disappeared, to reappear again within the match area...

With every one watching, the two then prepared for a match, just as they had at the Masaki shrine practise field...

However, ever one was startled by as a very loud voice calling out...

" **OH, NO YOU DON'T... **"

Looking back at the platform, Tenchi watched as a smiling Mihoshi quickly moved forward, jumped upward, did a double flip and landed in the match area...

_**You're not getting ALL the fun, Ryoko...**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The far side of the Lake... )**

Rogun's opponent, who was wearing a suit that was cover their entire body and even had some form of goggles that allowed them to see...

But thou he found himself being pushed, Rogun had no doubt about who was going to win...

As it was, he wasn't surprised when he managed to over power the intruder...

However, suddenly the intruder seem to go wild after making a motion with their head...

**BUZZ!**

Looking up, Rogun discovered Washu standing nearby, holding a small device and noticed that the intruder had gone completely limp...

" **It's OK... They just discovered that I had removed their suicide pill... **"

Rogun stared at the intruder's body...

_**So... They must be ether ninga or assassins if they had suicide pills...**_

Standing over the intruder and touching Rogun, Washu transported them **ALL** back to her...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Washu's Lab... )**

As he had spent very little time in the lab and it never failed to awe Rogun...

Looking around, he discovered the intruder on a table, under lights and Washu, wearing whites, about to examine them...

After a few minutes Washu smiled...

" **Well!... Well!... Well!...** "

This tended to catch Rogun's attention...

Stepping away from the table Washu smiled at the young boy...

" **It seems that our intruder is female...** "

Looking past Washu, Rogun's eyes saw the face of person he'd been fighting just a short while before...

It was the most beautiful face he'd ever seen...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( On Pluto... )**

Galaxy Police officer, Kiyone Tanaka stared at the activity before her, while her fellow officer, Kiyone Makibi, covered her eyes with her hand...

Officer Makibi hadn't seen a princess of Jurai, it had been her old partner who had jumped into match area...

Leave it to Mihoshi to make such a grand entrance...

Even Ayeka and Ryoko were surprised...

As it was, the only one to react was Tenchi, who couldn't help smiling...

_**That's our Mihoshi!...**_

Even Ayeka and Ryoko had to smile, Mihoshi blushed...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Washu's Lab... )**

Washu looked at the intruder and then at Rogun, then back at the table...

She sighed and shook her head, Rogun had the same look that Tenchi had when he was with any of his wives or with his little daughter...

So much for using the brain scanner or the locks and chains she used of Ryoko...

She was going to have to get the information some other way...

But what was life if not for the challenges...

She smiled as an idea came to mind...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( On Pluto... )**

Tenchi had stood in the middle of the match area as Ryoko and Mihoshi got ready to attack...

Ryoko had produced her energy sword, while Mihoshi had drawn her service pistol and checked the charge...

Tenchi sighed, pulled out the sword Tenchi and waited...

_**Ayeka... Protection, please...**_

Smiling, every one watched as the first Princess of Jurai stood up and stepped foreword...

Closing her eyes, she smiled as she summoned her small defence logs and formed a shield around the match area...

_**Ready, Beloved...**_

Tenchi, Ryoko and Mihoshi all faced the platform with both the commander and Ayeka on it and bowed...

_**Begin...**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Downtown Tokyo... )**

The young girl was startled when she woke to find herself sitting in a booth at a local fast food eatery...

Looking around she had no idea how she'd gotten there...

Looking down she found herself wearing the outfit that had been beneath her ninja outfit so that she could blend in...

But how had she gotten here and what happen after her battle with that other ninja at the Masaki estate?...

From his skills, as with the way he'd manage to defeat her, she could only assume that he had to be a high ranked master ninja...

And some how she sensed that he hadn't been putting **EVERY** thing into it, even then...

Did the Masakis have the protection of another ninja clan?

**. . . . . . . . . .**

She was going to have to hurry and inform the master of this new information...

This was something that could greatly change how this was handled...

Fighting between clans was strictly forbidden, too much blood shed had been spilt in the past that way...

Differences were now worked out before the high councilor and no where else...

This put a whole new light on the contract...

And how had she gotten all the way into Tokyo?

There were far too many unanswered questions...

She got up, made sure no one was watching before she left the eatery...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( On Pluto... )**

Ryoko had charged in, her energy sword glowing, while Mihoshi fired a blast at Tenchi's left arm...

In the blink of an eye, Tenchi reflected the blast upward, to be absorbed by Ayeka's force field, before turning and deflecting the swing of Ryoko's sword...

In a blink, Ryoko was off to the side and firing off a blast of energy at Tenchi, only to have it reflected and absorbed by Ayeka's shield...

Doing a roll, Mihoshi popped up and got off another shot, which was also deflected into the shield...

Ryoko disappeared, reappearing next to Mihoshi and they both launched blasts at Tenchi, which he easily deflected...

On the platform, the outpost commander sat, a look of amazement on his face...

He'd heard all the rumors that were floating around about the Crown Prince, but not until now had he truly believed them...

Over the past thousand years, he'd seen many amazing swordsmen in his life, but none who could match this young male...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

And his wives...

Princess Ayeka, the first Princess of the Empire, standing there, perfectly calm, a smile on her face, protecting others with her personal shield...

Princess Mihoshi, still a Galaxy Police officer, displaying remarkable feats of marksmanship shooting and giggling like a school girl...

Princess Ryoko, the former space pirate, once one of the most wanted and feared people ( next to Kagato ) the Galaxy had ever known, now popping around at random firing off blast after blast...

And the Crown Prince himself, standing there brushing off blasts that could damage an average star-ship with ease...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

From the beginning the room had been silent, except for the sound of the battle...

But slowly a few people began to clap...

A few others began to cheer...

More and more began join in...

It wasn't long until there was a loud roar...

The match came to an end when Tenchi managed to catch both Mihoshi and Ryoko by the arm and pull them to him...

Kissing each on the lips he let them go, only to have the two females jump him and pin him to the floor, kissing and squeezing him...

A pair of laughing female Galaxy Police officers joined in and took their time trying to pull the two off of him, with a smiling Ayeka offering suggestions to the officers...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Masaki Shrine... )**

Tenchi's grandfather sat behind his desk watching a small screen...

Washu had installed it so he could be contacted in an emergency...

However, he wasn't watching because of an emergency, he had a smile on his face...

It hadn't been hard to get Washu to tap into the feed from Pluto's outpost...

Watching the match had been interesting and he'd been proud when Tenchi had presented the winner the award...

But it had been the match between Tenchi, Mihoshi and Ryoko...

It had all started off surrounded by silence...

But by the time Mihoshi and Ryoko were finally defeated, there was loud cheering...

When they lost it and the two laughing Kiyones had tried to pull them off Tenchi, there was a roar of cheering that could have been heard clear back on Jurai...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Washu's Lab... )**

On a screen, a young female made her way through the crowds of Toyko, checking in windows and such for any sign of some one following her...

She entered shops and exited through side doors...

She made her way down long, narrow back streets...

She entered several temples where she was let out through special back doors...

After several hours, when she was reasonably sure she wasn't being followed, she entered an estate on the edge of Toyko...

However what she didn't and couldn't see was a small device that hovered above her, watching her every move...

As it was slightly out of phase with the surrounding area, she couldn't have seen or touched it, even if it were hovering right before her face...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Washu had been standing before her screen, watching, ever since she deposited the young girl in the eatery...

She had to smile as realized that this must be the girl's destination and they would soon be discovering who'd sent her to the shrine...

Off to one side, Rogun was asleep on the couch over to one side, it had been a long day...

Sasami and Nagi had let her know they were back and now were up stairs fixing dinner...

And Lord Yosho, Tenchi's grandfather Katsuhito had made an odd remark about Tenchi and the girls when he thanked her for fixing it so he could watch the sword match at the Pluto outpost...

She would have to remember to review the match later, she was glad that she recorded all feeds coming onto the Masaki property for security reasons and for her own curiosity...

Some thing told her the girls had been up to some thing, again...

She watched the screen as the girl entered the main building...

She smiled as her hovering camera followed the girl inside...

**To be continued...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**


	15. Chapter 15

**THREE PRINCESSES...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter 15... Counter strike...**

**( The Royal Palace...)**

This morning Azua Jurai sat at his desk and continued to examine the data being shown upon his large screen...

As the Emperor of Jurai he had final word in a lot of things, including the list of finalist for the Emperial Fencing and Swordsmanship Tournament, held ever other year...

Thus it was necessary for him to review the final, winning match of each finalist and give his approval, which was mostly just a formality...

At outpost and bases though out the Empire tournaments were being held and each was putting forth their very best...

One didn't have to be stationed at a major base or on a major world to enter and in fact many of the best of past tournaments had come from small outpost on the Empire's borders...

That included a number of those who had become champions...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

As he had suspected, there were over 3,000 finalist this year alone...

This would, of course, be reduced by the week long pre-tournament elimination rounds, to a few hundred of the very best, who would then be in the second week finals...

For those that managed to made it this far, win or lose, besides the medal they'd already won, a commendation would go into their records, hand signed by the Emperor, himself...

Azusa sighed as he thought of all that extra paper work, as if he didn't have enough already...

However, he wasn't the only one who enjoyed the tournament, a large number of the Royal council members watched also, more than a few would have family members among those finalist...

Also, during the two week event, meetings tended to be a lot shorter or sometimes even ended up being cancelled all together...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The file he was presently watching had been marked for special attention...

Although so far he hadn't noticed any thing special about the contestants, other than they were both female and appeared to be quite good...

It was as the two fighters paused for a moment that he happen to notice that some of the members of the audience were glancing off to the side for some reason...

As he continued to watch, it came to his attention that other audience members were also looking off to the side, then back to the match...

His interest peaked, Azusa let the file continue, even after one of the contestants managed to disarm the other for the win...

Usually at this point, he would skip to the next file, as he'd seen awards presented most of his life and what was one more...

His eyebrow went up as the image cut to the winner standing before the crowd getting a handshake and congratulations from her commanding officer...

For standing behind the commander, smiling and clapping, was his daughter Ayeka and her husband Tenchi...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Outside Tokyo, Japan... )**

The estate was one of the oldest estates, in one of the oldest sections of Tokyo...

It had seen much in it's long life, the coming and going of many an Emperor and goverment...

It had survived uprisings, wars and even the massive fires of the recent world war...

But there were also secrets, hidden from the every day world...

It had witness much and, as was said in the East, it knew where many 'a skeleton was buried' and not just in the verbal sense...

The present generation was the 25th, by family records and tradition was something that was deeply respected...

For those who live here were a clan of shinobi or Ninja who's roots were said to date back into the very forgotten beginnings of the art of Ninjutsu...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Of all the clans, the Hoshiki were said to be one of the most mysterious and according to some, one of the oldest...

The head of the clan had watched much happen and had managed to weather many storms, until his grand daughter was now his sole surviving family...

And a few days before she'd returned from a mission with a strange tale...

While trying to infiltrate the property where their target was said to be, she had been detected and over come...

After being defeated in hand-to-hand combat, she had attempted to kill herself with a poison pill, hidden within a tooth, as many clan ninji had...

But the pill had failed and then **nothing**...

The next thing she recalled was that she found herself at a eatery in down town Toyko...

She had then made her way, by special routes and secret passages, back to the estate...

A careful examine revealed that her tooth was empty, the poison pill gone and there was no sign of how it had been removed...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The Royal Palace...)**

As Azusa continued to watch the file, the outpost commander presented the crown prince, Tenchi Masaki, who stepped forward to present the medal...

With great dignity and a warm smile, Tenchi had come forward and placed the ribbon with medal around the winner's neck...

And just behind him, Azusa could see Tenchi's wives watching...

What had come to be know as the Crown Prince's Family...

There was his oldest daughter Ayeki, a look of great pride in her eyes...

Next to her, was Mihoshi, bouncing up and down, biting her lip, a look of great joy in her eyes...

And finally Ryoko, smiling, but looking as if she really wanted to ignite her sword and chase the female winner away...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Caught up, he then watched as Ryoko and Tenchi proceeded to use her transport skills to move them to the arena for a special match, as a silent crowd watched...

As he waited to see the two go at it, Azusa was surprised when Mihoshi, in her **GP** uniform, preformed an amazing leap and joining the others in the arena...

He watched with pride as Ayeka step forward and used her defence logs to form a shield around the arena, it seem that her skills had improved also...

Soon he was able to watch his great-grandson in action, as a smiling Tenchi proceeded to defend himself against Mihoshi's blaster or against Ryoko's energy blasts and sword thrusts...

As he watched some of the most fantastic foot work he'd seen in centuries, he noted the reaction of the crowd, as changed from stunned silence to a loud roaring cheering...

Once again Tenchi Masaki proved that his daughter had truely chosen well, even if against his will...

When the time came, he believed the Empire would be in good hands...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Outside Toyko...)**

The head of the Hoshiki clan had much to consider...

First, there was the infiltration mission to the Masaki estate, which had mysteriously failed...

And now, a large number of other enterprises, run by the clan, which were suddenly experiencing mysterious problems...

A number of betting establishments had taken hits for large wagers, several million yen apiece, for tens of millions...

Also a number of night clubs, had developed problems with their plumbing and with odors that couldn't be found, thus forcing them to close...

These and other problems were already adding up and if it continued, it could soon be up into the **HUNDRED**s of millions of yens...

And so far there was not the slightest hint as to a reason or even a cause...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

His thoughts were interrupted as a servant appeared at the door...

At a nod, the servant entered and handed him something, before leaving...

Sighing, he took time to read the small business card the servant had brought in...

**Washu Hakubi - Problem solver...**

Flipping a switch, an image appeared on the thin computer screen that set on the corner of his desk, of a mature red headed female in a black business suit...

Standing next to her was a young boy with black hair, held in a small knot, also wearing a black business suit...

Both were wearing large darkened sunglasses...

His interest got the better of him and he signaled for the two to be allowed in...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Masaki House... )**

The living room was quiet as Sasami and Nagi sat watching the soaps on the TV...

Nagi had started watching just to see what it was Ryoko and the others were doing in the middle of the day, sitting before the TV, every day they were home...

It wasn't long before she was another regular viewer...

They both looked up as **GP** detective Kiyone Makibi entered from outdoor, but it was Sasami who spoke first...

" **Any news?...** "

Kiyone shook her head and joined the others on the couch checking to see what was on...

" **It's too early yet... But don't worry...** "

With that they all turned their attention to the TV screen...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Tokyo Estate... )**

A servant escorted the two visitors into the room as the head of the clan watched, then left...

Standing, he greeted them...

" **And to what do I owe this visit?...** "

With a smile, Washu removed her glasses...

" **I thought it was only fair that we return the favor...** "

Confused, the clan head remained standing behind the desk as the young boy removed his sunglasses...

The only sound, in the room, was made as a black clan figure appeared out of the shadows and thrust a knife at the young boy, who's only reaction was to catch the attacker's arm and toss them across the room...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

As the black-clad figure posed to strike again, a voice spoke out...

" **Stop!... What are you doing?...** "

Standing, the figure slowly made their way around the visitors, pointing at the boy...

" **But, Sensei!... It's him... The one I was talking about... **"

Her sensei turned and looked at the young boy who had just tossed his grand-daughter so easily across the room, it was easy to see now how he'd defeated her before...

He bowed to his guest, mostly in the direction of the young boy...

" **I must request your forgiveness for my grand-daughter... She does not take defeat easily...** "

It was Rogon who spoke up, bowing back...

" **My Sensei says we must always be patient with the young... For they are the future and the hope for better days and times...** "

The head of the Hoshiki clan smiled as he stood back up, waving his grand-daughter to his side...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **Your Sensei must be very wise...** "

As he considered this, Rogon found himself at a lose for words and Washu replied...

" **His Sensei is wise... He too has a Grandson upon whom he has had a lot of time to practice on...** "

She smiled, for she knew Lord Yosho and the others were hearing every word they were saying...

Washu had put a tiny transmitter with a mic on each of them before coming...

Not only could the others hear them, but so Ryoko would be able to find them if need be...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Their host nodded to his guest and sat back down in his large chair...

" **So... There is a reason for this visit?...** "

This was what Washu had been waiting for, her smile brightened...

" **It seems you've developed some problems at a number of your clubs... As well as have had some rather large financial loses?...** "

She watch their hosts eyebrows go up...

" **You have some knowledge of these?...** "

Washu's smile got bigger...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **We had to have some way of getting your attention...** "

Their host put his fingers together before him on the desk as Washu continued...

" **The clubs should be able to open tonight and there will be no more large losing wagers... At least not to us... That is, IF we can come to some kind of an arrangement!... **"

Their host's eyes narrowed as he considered these words...

" **And what kind of insurance will we have...** "

Washu continued to smile, but her eyes glowed and her over all expression was now simular to that of a female Tiger...

Since meeting Tenchi Masaki and becoming a member of his family, there was one thing that Washu took great pride in...

" **You have OUR word!...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Washu's expression sent chills up their host's spine, but he manage to speak...

" **And this arrangement?... **"

Rogon put a hand on Washu's shoulder, causing her to relax...

" **We're looking to arrange a little get together between you and those I represent... So you can discuss a number of things... Like why you are interested in their land and such?...** "

Their host took a small breath...

" **And when did you wish to arrange this little 'get together'?...** "

Washu leaned on the desk and smiled brightly...

" **Why, NOW, of course...** "

Behind her, Tenchi, Ayeka, Mihoshi and Ryoko appeared out of no where...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Aboard the **_**Mikagami**_**... )**

Lady Seto watched the crystal cube play it's data for her, on her largest screen...

She'd already watched it before, but she found that she enjoyed re-watching it every now and then...

Washu had been so kind as to send the cube, special delivery, as soon as she'd managed to collect all the required data...

She found that Tenchi's match with Mihoshi and Ryoko, was very enjoyable entertainment, indeed...

She could easily see Yosho's hand in Tenchi's training as he used the sword Tenchi to deflect blast from Mihoshi and Ryoko, or in deflecting Ryoko's energy sword...

She could also see his father's influance, when he ended the match by catch both Mahoshi and Ryoko, then kissing them...

She couldn't help smile at the loud cheering of the crowd as the two female **GP **officers attempted to pull Tenchi's two wives off of him...

Seto was proud of her granddaughter, who was standing to one side laughing and offering advice to the female **GP** officers...

Thou from the wicked smile on Ayeka's face, she wasn't sure she wanted to know what that advice might be...

Oh, yes, She was going to drop by the Masaki home in the near future...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Tokyo Estate... )**

Their host sat there frozen as the new figures appeared out of thin air...

There was no way they could be here, not with the estate's tight security...

But here they were, another young boy and three females in different dress...

They'd formed a special defence stance, before making their entrance...

Tenchi was facing the desk, Ayeka was on one side, Ryoko on the other and Mihoshi was back to back with Tenchi, covering his back...

Washu almost laughed as she watched their host's reaction...

The young girl, having removed her head gear, just stared at Tenchi and the others...

Washu took pity on them and spoke up...

" **As you can see... You've been drawn into something far beyond your means to deal with... I suggest you hear us out and then we'll see what agreement we can make...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

At this, Tenchi stepped forward and bowed...

" **My name is Tenchi Masaki and I believe you have shown some interest in my family property and family?...** "

The head of the Hoshiki clan realizing the wisdom and truth in Washu's words, the very ease with with they'd made their entrance showed that...

It seem that he had been greatly misled when this contract had been presented to him, to continue would truly be the end of the Hoshiki clan...

There was little he could do, he stood and bowed, as did his grandchild, at his side...

" **I am Katsuro Hoshiki head of the Hoshiki clan... How may my clan be of service?...** "

Washu and the others knew that this was where, as head of the family, Tenchi and only Tenchi could go...

" **I understand that certain people have made arrangements with you for your services... But if it's who we think it is, they have nether spoken the truth or are they to be trusted...** "

For the first time in a very long time, Katsuro found himself face to face with some one very rare indeed, an honest man...

He smiled for the first time in ages and held out his hand...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( A special Bar... )**

The owner of the bar was glad he'd taken his silent partner's advice and put in the large com-screen at one end of the bar...

They might be on a backwater planet, but he soon discovered that his customers were indeed interested in the intergalactic news, as well as the Imperial news channels...

It had greatly helped improve the type of customers, as well as reduced his repair cost to almost nothing...

Every one knew that this was neutral grounds, thus it wasn't unusual to see a couple of off-duty **GP** officers or even members of the local Juraian outpost in the same room as known space pirates...

The number one rule was that what happen outside the front door, stayed outside that door...

More than one drunk or disruptive visitor had found himself being tossed out that door by a police officer on one side and a space pirate on the other...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Checking the time, he used his special control to change the channel to the Juraian news...

He had gotten word that he might find some thing of interest on it...

There was some mumbling, but nothing too loud...

As usual, the sound was down, so Fragga couldn't hear the announcer even if the room was quiet...

Which didn't matter, as all four corners of the screen ran printed text of what was being said, in the four major galaxy languages...

A great idea and a great opening gift from Professor Washu, but Fragga had to smile, for not every one in this bar could read...

After a few moments the scene switched to a large area where two female figures were duelling with energy swords...

Due to the basic style of outfits both were wearing, there wasn't much detail...

One of the Juraian's, from the nearby outpost, spoke up offering some information...

" **Hey... That must be one of those pre-tournament finals...** "

However, as every one turned to watch, the camera moved from the arena to a viewing stand at one end and the people on it...

The camera moved over the military officers and then a number of civilians who were watching the match...

As the camera stopped for a moment on an attractive female with golden eyes and cyan spiky hair, a space pirate, standing at the bar, pointed up at the screen...

" **Hey... Isn't that Ryoko Hakubi, the Demon of Jurai?... **"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Ex-space pirate Captain Fragga smiled, it seem that the entire galaxy knew the name of the infamous space pirate Ryoko Hakubi...

The one who's exploits, under Kagato's control, could turn even the most fearless male's blood to ice...

The one who had suddenly vanished 700 years ago, after her infamous sacking of the Juraian home world, only to just as suddenly reappear a few years back...

All of this was common knowledge to every living being from the smallest child to the most elderly citizen within the galaxy...

But fewer seem to know or even believe that she was now, not only an **EX **space pirate, but was in fact become a member of the Juraian Royal Family...

But there she was, in one of her very rare public appearances, with her husband, the Juraian Crown Prince and her fellow wives...

Fragga couldn't help but smile...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **Yep!... That's Ryoko Hakubi alright... Or perhaps I should say Her Highness, Juraian Crown Princess Ryoko Hakubi...** "

He enjoyed looking into the stunned faces when he said that, Ryoko had been right, knowing the new Royal Family was any thing but dull...

Looking up he noticed that Ryoko and Tenchi had moved into the arena, a smile came to his lips...

" **You may want to watch this... That young man with her is the Juraian Crown Prince, her husband... This should be good...** "

But even as he spoke the camera followed Mihoshi's spectacular leap into the arena to join Ryoko and Tenchi, some how that didn't surprise him...

" **And THAT gentleman, is one of his other wives... Galaxy Police Detective Mihoshi Kuramitsu... **"

With every eye in the room now on the screen, the camera zoomed in on another figure, in finest Juraian robes step forward, Fragga's smile got even bigger...

" **And finally gentlemen... The first Princess of Jurai, Ayeka Masaki Jurai, the Crown Prince's third wife... I believe if you pay attention, you'll understand why I decided to retire...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The Royal Palace... )**

Ladies Funaho and Misaki both smiled as the news show ended, but Misaki noted a look in Funaho's eye...

" **Is something wrong Sister?... Shouldn't this should help squash a lot of the rumors floating around about Prince Tenchi, just as Lady Washu predicted it would when she released it?...** "

Lady Funaho, who was also 1st Queen of Jurai, smiled, but also sighed...

" **Yes, Sister... It will be most helpful, however I couldn't happen but notice that Lady ****Tanaka was also present...** "

2nd Queen Misaki nodded, she too had noticed...

" **But surely Washu would have taken that into account...** "

Lady Funaho's eyes lit up, Lady Misaki recognized that look and remained silent...

" **Of course!... And if any one should happen to make inquires as to where and when that match was, we will be able identify them and any possible leaks...** "

She then made some quick comments into her wrist com unit before glancing back at the empty screen...

" **They've truly come a long way... Haven't they, Sister?...** "

Lady Misaki couldn't help smiling at she thought about the way Tenchi had closen to ended the match...

" **Your great grandson is certainly not as shy as he use to be...** "

The two queens looked at each other, smiling and soon began to giggle...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Space Academy... )**

Cadet Keiichi Tanaka shook his head as he closed the screen in his room...

His best male friend, lord Byran had dropped by to inform him of rebroadcast of the earlier news report about the Crown Prince...

Like Byran, Kei liked to know what his friend Tenchi, the Crown Prince, was doing or what mischief his wife Mihoshi or Ryoko might have involved him in...

After watching that match he just couldn't help smiling, but Byran had caught his look...

" **Something on your mind?...** "

Kei smiled, it had been so long ago, so it was now more like a dream...

" **The first time I met Tenchi and Ryoko, I didn't know or care who they were... I would have reacted instantly, if not for that cheerful smile of Tenchi's...** "

He looked out his window, down at the other cadets heading off to class...

" **I've no doubt that had I so must as made a threatening move towards him, Ryoko would have sliced me up into a million pieces...** "

Byran knew what he meant, he'd had his own first encounter with the new Crown Prince...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

At a Juraian Tavern, some of his friends had edged him into asking an unusual young female, who seem to be visiting Jurai from off world, out on a date...

But when he had attempted to ask the young female out, it had been her older sister who had answered for her and declined his request...

But being of the mighty Juraian upper class, he foolishly attempted to press the point, only to find himself being confronted by a young boy who was with the females...

As words had been exchanged, a challenge was made, was accepted and a duel then took place in the tavern...

Since the young boy didn't appear to have an energy sword, training swords had been brought out for the duel, by the older sister...

At the time Byran didn't question where she had gotten the training swords, which had been a hint of who she was, had he thought about it...

Lord Byran had not expected such a young boy, from a backwater planet, would even know how to fight, but he was so wrong...

Almost from the beginning, the older Lord Byran, who had spent most of his life training under the finest swordsmen around, had found himself hard pressed...

He fought the hardest he could remember, and still his opponent was able to disarm him...

It had only later that he discovered that his opponent, the young boy, was in fact the new Crown Prince of Jurai...

Kei's voice brought him back to the present...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **Did you happen to notice that my sister was there at the end of the match?...** "

Byran thought back, but didn't recall her, Kei smiled...

" **She was one of those two female GP officers trying to pull Mihoshi and Ryoko off of Tenchi at the end...** "

Byran shook his head, his attention had been on Tenchi and his two wives, but he had to smile...

" **Sorry, I was just wondering if those two were REALLY trying to get his clothes off or not... They seem to be trying really hard...** "

Kei couldn't help laughing, he'd been wondering that too...

" **I was wondering too... But I'm sure Ayeki would have stepped in before it got TOO out of hand... **"

The two looked each other in the eye and just managed to keep from laughing...

After composing themselves, the two young men left Kei's room, headed off the Academy grounds to join some friends for a quiet dinner...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The Hoshiki estate... )**

The agent was lead into the large room, the elderly clan leader, sitting behind the desk, was the only other person in the room...

" **You had some reason for contacting me... Good news, perhaps?...** "

The old man's expression never changed, from decades of practice...

" **It seems that some information has been brought to my attention that effects the contract we under took for you... As such, we regret that we will not be able to continue with that contract...** "

He noted that the agent's eyebrow twitched...

" **And may I ask as why?...** "

Again the old man's expression remained completely calm...

"**It has come to our attention that certain, very important facts, were left out of your data that would have prevented us from taking it in the first place...** "

He waved to a case on the edge of the table...

" **Here is your retainer, minus some expenses that we had accrued...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The agent glanced at the case and sighed, his hand moved with a speed obtained from decades of training and experience, the small blaster was pointed directly at the old man's heart as he pulled the trigger...

But to the agent's surprise, the blast disappeared a foot before it's target...

The old man didn't blink as he examined the small device in the agent's hand...

" **I believe this voids the contract and as such, causes you to forfeit all funds...** "

The stunned agent was about to pull the trigger again, when the blaster was plucked from his hand...

Looking to his left, he discovered a smiling blonde female dressed in the uniform of the Galaxy Police...

" **Mihoshi Kuramitsu!...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Mihoshi waved the blaster back and forth under his nose, as if she were waving her finger at him...

" **Paragraph 965.23, sub-paragraph 96B, clearly prohibits the use of Galactic type weapons and devices on restricted worlds... You are also here without the express permission of either the Juraian Government or the Galaxy Police... I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you into custody...** "

The agent backed away from Mihoshi, only to bump into someone else...

Looking behind them, he came face-to-face with Ryoko Hakubi, her eyes glowing and a big smile on her face, just begging him to try something...

His eyes fell upon the black jumpsuit she was wearing and the crest upon the right shoulder, the crest of Jurai's Royal Bodyguard Elite unit...

Wearing that, she had permission from the Emperor himself, to use deadly force, if need be, in matters having to do with the Royal Family...

The agent was beginning to wish he'd had one of those damn poison pills...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Ryoko put a lot of feeling into her voice when she finally spoke up...

" **Now step forward and quietly surrender to the nice officer...** "

The shaking agent did as he was told and stood quiet while a very cheerful Mihoshi proceeded to cuff him and read him his rights...

The old man remained standing, since being shot at...

He now understood why the Washu female had told him to remain behind his desk after the agent arrived...

Every thing that young Masaki had predicted had come true, the agent had indeed not taken the news of rejection lightly...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

As the happy blonde proceeded to read off a list of items to the agent, the other, the one with the true nature of a ninja, covered her face with a hand and silently shook her head...

He had to smile, for he was sure there was a closeness there that even some sisters didn't have...

So, as the blonde finished her little speech, she turned to him with a big smile...

" **Kind sir... The Galaxy Police wishes to thank you very much for your help and apologizes for any inconvenience this may have caused you...** "

He wasn't sure what this was all about, but things had turned out **OK**...

He did noticed that Ryoko was shaking her head and when she saw him looking her way, she just smiled and shrugged her shoulders...

As he bowed his head slightly, Ryoko reached over and touched the other two...

Then disappeared...

**To be continued...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**


	16. Chapter 16

**THREE PRINCESSES...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter 16... Calm before the storm...**

**( A Dark Room...)**

There were over a dozen dark shadowed figures sitting around the large, cold stone table...

Thou they had been there for quite some time now, the only sound had been...

The sound of silence...

For no one, around the table had spoken, no one had even dared to so much as utter a sound...

Because, at the head of the stone table sat the darkest figure of all, a figure who's very shadow seem to be pitch darkness it's self...

The very heavy duty hand-blaster, that rested upon the hard stone table before the figure, didn't help things...

For more than one person had ended up quite **DEAD**, for some small misspoken some word...

And the latest reports that had come in had only helped to increase the reluctance of those present to speak up, at all...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Earlier... )**

The meeting had opened with the latest reports on new raider assault ship construction, a safe topic due to the steady increase of ships being finished...

Another safe topic was an update on the careful creation of the dangerous substance **X**, for with each new gram, the group's goals grew closer...

It was a recent Juraian News report that was brought to their attention next...

A large screen had been produced so **ALL** could watch the report...

The report had to do with the latest activities of the newest members of the Juraian Royal Family...

An excited news reporter started by showing a Juraian Military officer, who in turn was introduced the **NEW **Crown Prince of Jurai...

It was when a young boy, not more than in his late teens, with black hair and a big smile stepped forward, was there the first reactions from the figures...

There was some chuckling among the shadowed figures and even some whispers of the whole thing being nothing more than Royal propaganda, the whole event being staged for some reason...

However, all that quickly changed...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

It was when the Infamous space pirate Ryoko and the equally Infamous Galaxy Police officer Mihoshi Kuramitsu had appeared, that the room had suddenly gone silent...

No words were spoken as they all present watched the three engaging in what was quite obviously any thing **BUT** mock combat...

By the time the news report had finished playing, there was little doubt in any one's minds that this young **MAN** was indeed a true member of the Royal Family...

A Juraian Prince who, it was rumored, had not only managed to defeat the very powerful Kagato, but had even, some how, returned from the dead...

There were now many around that stone table who were beginning to wish that this **NEW **Juraian prince had remained **DEAD**...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( the Masaki Shrine... )**

Katsuhito Masaki, the local shinto priest, was in his office, looking at a work of art that he had recently acquired...

It had recently come to his attention that a number of paintings, from the collection of the Duke of Richmond, an English Lord, had recently been put up for sale...

This one was a full length portrait of a young dark haired Japanese male in white robes and had been done in the old European style of oil painting, upon a rather large size canvas, which was why it was now carefully leaning against his wall...

Looking closely, Katsuhito's sharp eyes took in every detail, no matter how small it might seem, as he examined it's condition...

For, although it was several hundred years old, the style and colors of the painting still reflected the talent of the artist, a well known English painter by the name of Romney...

Katsuhito smiled as he took his time, studying the artist's brush strokes, his use of colors and especially his excellent ability to catch such fine details...

Especially that elegantly carved piece of wood, with inserted gems, that the young man held in his hand...

According to the plaque, on the bottom portion of the frame, the painting was simply entitled **Lord Yosho** and it was believed to be dated circa **1777**...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Washu's Lab...)**

Tenchi was looking over Washu's shoulder, at the quiet figure of the enemy Agent, who secured to one of the lab's examination tables...

Washu allowed herself a slight smile as she saw the look of concern on his face, it didn't take a genius to know what he was thinking...

He was having flashbacks of some of those experiments she had put him through, in the past...

The sleeping Agent, spread-eagle on the table, had a helmet over his head, which was connected to wires that disappeared into the darkness of the lab...

" **He's just in a deep trance... I'm going to carefully scan his recent memories for any thing that might have any thing we can use...** "

Tenchi looked her way...

" **Then?...** "

That was what Washu and the girls loved so much about Tenchi, his concern for life, even that of an enemy...

" **Barring any complications, he will awake up with no memory of any of our involvement with the Hoshiki clan... With carefully over laying of the event, it will appear that it was the granddaughter who came to the rescue... As a good host, the clan elder allowed him to leave...** "

Tenchi continued to look at her, she never failed to amaze him...

_**She truly deserved the title of Greatest Scientist in the Universe**_...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

She almost chuckled, as she heard his thoughts over the link, but quietly sighed instead...

" **He will find himself in his apartment, not quite clear on how he got back there, with a terrible hangover... With any luck, he will accept that as the reason for his memory problems... **"

She looked at Tenchi before continuing...

"**A number of undetectable devices will allow us to keep track of him... In his apartment, his cell phone and such... I even implanted a special device in his ear, which will allow US to hear every thing that he hears... It will also let us know exactly where he is at all times...** "

For the first time, the hint of a smile formed on Tenchi's lips...

" **Have you been able to discover any thing new, yet?...** "

She sighed and shook her head...

" **Nothing more than what we already knew... He is an agent, smuggled onto this world, working for a very large, very secretive galactic organization... One that is, in all likelihood, plotting against the Juraian Royal family... **"

She looked at Tenchi for a reaction, getting none, she went on...

"** There also appear to be possibles ties with that new type of Raider craft that recently appeared and we've had to go up against, of late...** "

Tenchi nodded his head...

" **He appears to be just a minor player and as such, was only inform of what he needs to know... However, I'm going to collect as much data as I can before we release him... You never know when the tiniest piece of the puzzle might help form the bigger, more complex picture... **"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Tenchi was about to reply when a soft female voice carried from the depths of the lab...

" **PRINCE TENCHI?... PROFESSOR WASHU?...** "

Both Tenchi and Washu turned to face the figure that appeared from the darkness...

It was their house guest, Lady Kiyone Tanaka who stumbled into the light...

Knowing how vast Washu's lab was, Tenchi was amazed that this police officer was able to find them...

" **AH!... Prince Tenchi... Professor Washu... Princess Ayeka sent me to let you know that Princess Sasami has dinner was ready...** "

Tenchi couldn't help sighing, Lady Tanaka hadn't yet come to terms with finding herself living with members of the Royal Family...

Titles had little meaning around the Masaki house, Royal titles, least of all...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **Thank you, Lady Tanaka... We'll be along in a moment...** "

Smiling, Lady Tanaka nodded, turned and disappeared back into the darkness of the Lab...

Washu couldn't help notice Tenchi sigh and shake his head...

" **Don't worry... She's young and she was brought up to be in awe of the Royal Family... But I'm sure that once she gets use to things, she'll dispense with titles...** "

Taking one last look at her data readout, Washu proceeded to closed it and then turn back to Tenchi...

" **The scanning program is now running... It's on automatic and won't be finished for about another hour... If I'm needed it'll let me know... Shall we join the others?...** "

Tenchi watched as Washu turned to the small cradle set off to one side...

He couldn't notice that she was spending a lot more time with the family these day than buried in her Lab...

Bending over, Washu turned off the protective force-field and carefully reach down to get some thing...

Standing back up, she lifted up a sleeping Mayuka and gently rested the baby's head on her shoulder...

Tenchi smiled, Washu was one of the very few, besides himself, who was able to lift Mayuka without waking her...

After making sure she had Mayuka secure, Washu smiled and led the way to the lab's entrance...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( A distant world... )**

An elderly male had been resting upon the large rock for some time, looking up into the star lite night sky and thinking...

The stars above were within the Raynza Republic, however, the small world he was on was within the mighty Juraian Empire...

Then there was the Galactic Union and of course, the Galaxy Police, making for one very large, very vast collection of worlds...

Until recently he had never concerned himself with any of those other worlds or their people, his main concern had been for his world and his people...

Besides, how could just one person or even one small world effect such a massive collection of stars and worlds?...

Recent events had caused him to change his mind about all that...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

A young boy, dress in an all black outfit stepped out of the shadows and made his way up to the man on the rock...

Reaching over his shoulder, he accepted the note held out by the younger male...

With a wave of his hand, the younger male was gone...

The older male pulled out a pair of small eye pieces and put them on his nose, so he could see the note better...

It was some thing he didn't want to do in front of the other, even though they all knew about them...

Openning the piece of paper, he slowly read what was printed there...

To his surprise, he was not sure if he was reading it right, so he reread it several times, even slower...

After he had read it at least four times, from beginning to end, he looked up at the twinkling stars, smiled and shook his head...

**THIS** was something he would never have even considered...

He couldn't help it, he throwing back his head and for the first time in countless decades, laughed...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( the Masaki house... )**

Since it was the first time in a while that Tenchi and the girls had been home with most of the rest of the house hold, Sasami had decide to fix up something special, with Nagi's help...

Tenchi's father and grandfathers were busy and not there, Katsuhito having some research to do in the shrine archives and Nobyuki in town, finishing up a project...

Nobyuki wanted to be able to spend time with the family...

As for Rogon, Katsuhito had given him the day off, so he could take a sightseeing trip to Toyko...

As he had her armband on, in case of an emergency, Washu agreed with it...

So the only male at the table was Tenchi, who was the center of attention...

Or to be more exact, Tenchi and the small bundle in his arms...

His daughter Mayuka...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( the Hoshiki Estate... )**

The head of the Hoshiki clan, Katsuro Hoshiki, studied a stack of the latest business reports...

As promised, the clan's night clubs had been reopened, there had been no problems and the turn outs were even above average...

The betting outlets were reporting that wagering had returned to normal, in fact there seem to be an increase, as word spread of a number of large winners...

An agreement had been reach with the Masaki clan, that the several million yen in loses would be returned, in the form of a loan, thus not only bracing up the Hoshiki clan's cash flow, but helping to stabilize the clan's vast financial holdings...

There would be no more need to resort to any more desperate measures to bring in funds...

For the first time in quite a few years, the Hoshiki clan now found it's self doing quite well...

Sitting back in his chair, Katsuro had to smile, life was looking good...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( the Masaki Shrine... )**

Katsuhito smiled as he studied the painting, he was surprised that it had been put up for sale, due to it's rare subject matter, it was quite valuable...

However, he'd learned that the wife of the latest Duke of Richmond was doing some remodeling of their country estate, where they entertained friends and guests...

She considered this painting and a number of others as not fitting in with the her new furnishings and thus they had to go...

Besides, they would also help pay for the remodeling cost...

Not that Katsuhito minded, but, with modern communications, there was always the smallest chance that some one might note the likeness of the young man in the painting, with the old priest who tended the Shinto shrine outside of Kurashiki, in the Japanese prefecture of Okayama...

Katsuhito knew it was an extremely long shot, but it was one that he did not wish to take, besides it would be a very nice present for Startika...

He was quite sure his mother would like it...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

As he looked at the painting, he remembered...

He had been passing through England, on his way back from visiting their colonies in the new world, just after they broke away for the British empire...

During his visit to the colonies, he had managed to acquire a number of rather interesting items, including an original copy of their declaration of Independence...

An acquantance of his, Charles Lennox, the then 3rd Duke of Richmond, had introduced him to a new, up and coming artist by the name of George Romney, who would become a well known English portrait Artist...

Katsuhito had found him to be a charming young man devoted to his painting...

So taken was he, that he had taken the time to sit for the portrait, while discussing a number of topics of interest with the duke, including the war in the colonies...

The Duke had not only found their talks refreshing, but enjoyable as well...

So much so, that he had even paid for the portrait...

Katsuhito had found young Romney to be a well educated person...

The portrait had been in a place of honor in the grant hall all those years, with other notable of the era that the Duke knew...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( the Masaki house... )**

While every one was enjoying Sasami's wonderful meal, all the girls were watching Tenchi, at the head of the table...

Ayeka, Mihoshi and Ryoko has broad smiles as they watched the love of their lives taking care of the family's treasure, his daughter, Mayuka...

Washu was so proud of her 'little Guinea Pig' and watched him in his new role as 'father'...

Sasami couldn't help smiling as Tenchi fed Mayuka the special treat she'd fixed and was happy when the little one enjoyed it...

Nagi stood in the kitchen doorway, watching over Sasami, trying to hide a smile as she watch the others enjoy the meal she'd helped fix...

However, it was the green haired Kiyone who noted the look of confusion in her fellow officer's eyes...

Some thing told her that besides being an excellent meal, it would soon become a very informative one...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( the Badlands... )**

Olde Sam looked down from the second floor landing of the cavern, at all the people below, going about their business...

Some might have wondered how so many people could survive together in such a small area, but they hadn't spent most of their lifes under ground, as these people had...

For the colony to have survived for over 700 years under Kagato's thumb, living below ground could mean the difference between being alive or being dead...

Besides, there wasn't much to see above ground any way, just a pitch black sky and a surface covered in part with wrecked space ships, dumped there mostly by Kagato over the centuries, after he was through with them...

This large cavern was one of a number of large ones beneath the colony's surface...

This one was thousands of years old and contained the colony's market area, where all kinds of stuff was bought and sold...

The collection of metal buildings on the surface, built from the hulls of space ships, were mostly for show, welded together for those people passing through...

Down here, the shops had been carefully designed so as to conserve every inch of space, as well as being pleasing to the eye...

For this was where the people of this colony truly lived and worked...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The coming of the raiders had changed little, except to cut down on the ability of those who 'recycled' stuff from the vast areas of wrecks on the surface...

They had been restricted to making only short trips to the surface and then only when the long range scanners had gaven the all clear...

The last thing the colony needed was more raider troops, who might discover this inner, secret world...

Raiders didn't tend to leave **ANY** survivors behind...

After one more glance at the life below, Sam headed back to his office to study the reports that had come in earlier, he'd only stepped out to get a breath of fresh air...

Air, recycled through another cavern, where a forest of trees and plants which gave the air a freshness that recycling machines couldn't...

It also helped remind himself why he was going to all this trouble...

For those all those people below, his people...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( the Masaki house... )**

Washu had not missed the confused look on Lady/officer Tanaka's face...

Being the only one who didn't know about Mayuka's history, it was only logical...

However, as every one finished eating, Tenchi caught her attention...

_**Washu, would you please take Mayuka?...**_

As only Washu and the girls could hear him, their guest was surprised when Washu stood up, walked around the table and receved the child from Tenchi...

So as Washu carried the little one into the living room, Sasami and Nagi joined her, sensing that Tenchi and the others wanted to talk...

It was now Lady Tanaha's turn to become the center of attention, as Tenchi looked her way...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Her fellow officer had been watching and had an idea of what was coming, but it was up to Tenchi to explain...

Watching Ayeka, Mihoshi and Ryoko look at Tenchi, then Kiyone and back at Tenchi, it was easy to guess that they were using their private link to discuss things...

When Ryoko glanced at her mother, Kiyone was sure that Washu had joining in...

After a while, Tenchi held up his hand, as if cutting off some discussion and turned to face Lady Tanaha, smiling...

" **I know it may seem strange around here some times...** "

_**SOMETIMES?...**_

Tenchi looked over at a smiling Washu, Mayuka on her shoulder and shook his head...

" **But there's a reason for every thing...** "

He glanced at the girls before continuing...

" **Well, most things any way... As you are a guest, as well as family, it's time to let you in on a few things... I hope you'll understand why we've had to be so careful... But where to start...** "

He looked Washu and his daughter...

" **Perhaps we should start with my daughter... Mayuka...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The planet ****Seniwa****... )**

In a large elegant room, in an very large building, two men had been relaxing before a very large com-screen...

As the main screen went blank, the older of the two men in the room couldn't help but chuckle...

It had been quite a while since there had been any thing to smile about, much less some thing so enjoyable...

And to find it on the Juraian news channel had made it all the better...

He noticed that his younger companion seem to be smiling too...

" **Your opinion?...** "

The younger man shook his head before replying..

" **Just how much time do you have free?...** "

The older male nodded his head, his smile brightening...

" **Right as always...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

There was silence for a while, before the younger male spoke up...

" **We're all proud of her... For reasons you yourself have just seen... **"

The lifted their glasses to the screen in a silent toast before drinking...

However, before they could continue their discussion, there was a knock on the door...

" **Enter!...** "

A servant in formal attire entered the room and bowed to the older male...

" **Yes?...** "

" **Your majesty... Lord Kuramitsu... Your presence is requested in the palace grand ball room...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The king of Seniwa sighed before finishing his drink...

As always, it was nice to get away from things every once and a while, but then duty called and he must go...

As he started towards the open doors, he stopped for a moment...

" **Next time you happen to talk to Mihoshi, please extend an invitation to her and her husband to visit the palace... From me... **"

He looked back at the screen...

"**Perhaps we can get them to stage another display of swordsmanship while they're here...** "

Both men chuckled as they followed the servant out of the room...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**To be continued...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**


	17. Chapter 17

**THREE PRINCESSES...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter 17... Revealations...**

**( Outskirts of Tokyo...)**

Katsuro Hoshiki, the head of the Hoshiki clan, was sitting at his desk, studying the latest reports, when one of the servants entered and made his way to the side of the old man...

Leaning close, the servant whispered in his ear...

As the younger male spoke, Katsuro's eyebrow went up, he closed his eyes and sighed...

After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and nodded his head...

" **By all means, show them in...** "

Only after the servant left did Katsuro take a deep breath, for some how he had known that this was coming...

In recent years, things had not been going all that well...

And that was why, like many others, the Hoshiki clan was in need of a good deal of fresh working capital, in other words - **MONEY**...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

It was also why they had been talked to accept a very special 'contract', one that they really hadn't want to take...

And since taking it, the goddess of good fortune had turned her face from the Hoshiki clan...

First, the simple scouting mission of the target had failed and then a good number of the clan's clubs had been forced to close, due to unexplained problems...

The lose of income while they were closed and then some rather large loses in recent wagers, had hurt the clan even more...

Katsuro saw this as just the type of opening that the some of other clans might see as a sign that the Hoshiki clan was now vulnerable, for ether take over or elimination...

That's where 'Unwritten Laws' were of help, such as the one about not going after weaker clans, which had prevented much bloodshed and destruction in the past...

If two of his greatest rivals were wishing for an audience, Katsuro was sure that they saw blood in the water and like sharks, were circling in for the kill...

When he was little, he'd watch, with his mother, as her small clan had been destroyed, he would die before he allowed that to happen to the Hoshiki clan, his father's clan...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

A few minutes later, the servant showed two elderly gentlemen in the room, then quickly and quietly left...

Katsuro didn't smile or show any signs of worry, for he knew those would be just the kind of signal that these two would be watching for...

His guest noted that neither seats nor tea was forth coming, a very subtle hint that they should quickly say what they had to say and leave...

As Katsuro expected, it was the older of the two males who chose to speak up...

" **Very well... We understand that Hoshiki holdings have suffered some very serious setbacks lately... That you even had some problems with the contract that you recently under took, but you are unable to complete... Thus your great clan's reputation, as well as the clan, it's self, might soon cease to exist...** "

Katsuro noted that there was a gleam in the speaker's eye, sarcasm in his voice and a sense of great satisfaction as he spoke...

It would be the end of one of the oldest rivialrys among the clans...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The speaker leaned onto the edge of the desk, getting a bit closer to Katsuro, in an attempt to look down upon him...

" **We have come here to offer you a simple solution to your problems... We are willing to accept you and yours into our clans, thus saving your honor, as well as your remaining assets...** "

It took all of Katsuro's strength to restrain himself and keep himself from attacking his 'guest'...

Giving up one's name and joining another clan was considered the ultimate disgrace, the act of a coward and a fool...

It was also an insult, that had been meant to prevoke him into doing some thing that he shouldn't...

However, the turn of recent events had instilled in him a wisdom of caution...

He took a slow, deep breath and smiled, his eyes narrowed...

" **I'm not sure as to where you got your information, but our recent set backs are behind us and our finances, as well as our reputation are both doing quite well... **"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

His guest looked at each other before looking back at him, a surprised look on both their faces...

" **But your closed clubs?...** "

" **They were reopened just last night and doing well... All those problems have been corrected and we have no reason to believe it will happen again...** "

They exchanged looks again...

" **And the large wagering loses?...** "

" **We have received a temperary loan which has covered those loses and even given us a fairly reasonable cash reserve, just in case of any more sudden emergencies... **"

The others glanced at each other again, before replying...

" **What about the contract?...** "

Katsuro's smile brightened...

" **Ahhh... That was canceled by the request the customer... With all the usual costs for cancelation, expences, etc... We were surprised, but followed the customer's wishes...** "

The others were now staring at him, as he continued...

" **So... You see, the Hoshiki clan is in little danger of collapsing... **"

A dark shadow crossed the face of the older visitor...

" **That's what you think...** "

Raising his right hand, he pressed the big button on the device that he was holding...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Aboard the **_**Yukinojo**_**... )**

Mihoshi stood in the doorway to the bridge, looking out the window, down upon the blue planet they were orbiting...

The two Kiyones were occupying the command chairs, where they were going over both the ship's flight and check lists...

This had to be done on a regular basis, so to insure that the _**Yukinojo**_ was in top working order...

In this kind of work, the last thing you needed was to find a problem in the middle of an emergency...

And since Mihoshi wasn't envolved, it was going a lot faster and Mihoshi wanted it done as quickly as possable, so she could return to the house and Tenchi...

With her link, he was with her where ever she was, but it just wasn't the same as actually being with him...

But, just thinking about him did cause her to smile and giggle...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Kiyone didn't have to turn around to know what or who Mihoshi was thinking about...

Of late, when ever Mihoshi started to giggle, she'd close her eyes, hug herself and get that dreamy look on her face...

She was, of course, thinking of Tenchi again...

Glancing over at the co-pilots chair, she could see that the other Kiyone was looking back at the door, an odd look on her face...

Noticing that she'd been caught peeking, she blushed and returned back to the check list only to hear a voice float through the air, from behind them...

" **My destiny!... My destiny!...** "

It was too much, the two Kiyones smiled at each other, shook their heads and sighed...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The Masaki House... )**

Washu and Sasami were in the living room watching TV, when Washu's com-screen appeared next to her...

Handing Mayuka to Sasami, Washi waved her hand, which caused her keyboard to appear, the screen hovering above it...

With a few keystrokes she had the data she required, before she waved her hand again, causing both keyboard and screen to disappear...

_**It appeared that Lord Yosho's information from earlier had been correct after all...**_

Washu looked at the kitchen door and saw Nagi enter the room...

She motioned for her to come over to the couch...

Reaching the couch, Nagi bent down and Washu whispered in her ear...

Standing back up, Nagi looked at Sasami, who smiled and nodded her head...

With a big smile on her face, Nagi and went out on the deck to summon Ken-okhi...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( the Hoshiki Estate... )**

Katsuro Hoshiki watched as smiles suddenly appeared on both his guest's faces...

And from out side there was suddenly a great deal of noise and shouting...

Katsuro could only guess as to what was happening, but he had an good idea...

Upon discovering that their takeover plans had failed, his guest had set into motion a back up plan, probably a full assault of the estate by ninja from the two clans...

As the estate had protection for warning and such of intruders, the need for actual armed protection was secondary, so only a token force was on duty...

As the High Council had ruled against such actions, there had been no need for large security forces...

But, if the attack was fast enough and the estate captured, his guest could then present their original story to the Council, which would be accepted, in order to keep the peace...

As to the possability that Katsuro would be around to complain, that was some thing that was in doubt...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

As the noise began to quiet down out side, Katsuro began to wonder about the clan's future...

He was very glad that his granddaughter was away at the moment...

That young Masaki boy, Rogon, had come by earlier in the day and the two had gone into tokyo, to do some sightseeing...

Atleast that would mean that she would survive, no matter what happen here...

He returned his attention to his two guest...

" **So... You decided not to take NO for an answer... **"

There was a gleam in their eyes, which told him that they were enjoying every moment of the Hoshiki clan's destruction for some reason...

As the noise outside ceased, the two stepped towards the desk, only to stop as the room door opened...

The entrance of new comers caused every one to pause...

It was Katsuro's granddaughter Tuskiko and the young boy, Rogon...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( A little earlier... )**

The day had been very interesting and full of wonder for the young Rogon Masaki, as Tuskiko Hoshiki took him on a tour of Toyko...

He was beginning to understand why his sensei had sent him out alone, only by experencing it for himself...

He'd spent most of his life on worlds where there were never more than a few hundred people at most...

He'd been amazed at how so many people could be in one place, much less live together...

The very idea of a place where tens of thousands of people lived and worked was so new to him...

So many people, the large crowds, the close contact, it all made him so nervous...

In the crowds, only by holding Tuskiko's hand had he managed to stay with her...

Finally, they had managed to return to a small shrine and park near the estate, where he could recover from it all...

Only when they got there did they realize that they were still holding hands...

As the two let go, Rogon's armband began to pulsate...

Sighing, Rogon touched the red response button...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( the Hoshiki Estate... )**

A smiling Tuskiko was holding onto the young Rogon's arm as they entered...

Katsuro wanted to ask how they'd gotten in, but his voice just wasn't working...

However, one of the two other clan elders did manage to find their voice...

" **HOW?...** "

Facing the two elders, only Rogon's holding her arm prevented Tuskiko from attacking them, but she did manage to smile...

" **How did we get inside?... We had some help from some friends...** "

She pointed to the door, where a pair of females in uniform stood, one blonde, the other with green hair...

A stunned Katsuro recognized the blonde who had come the day before with Tenchi Masaki, she smiled and waved at him...

He fought the urge to throw back his head and laugh out loud...

" **It seem's we have some unfinshed business to take care of...** "

All eyes turned to the source and watched as Tenchi Masaki stepped out of the shadows on the other side of the room...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( earlier, aboard the **_**Yukinojo**_**... )**

" **So... Lord Tenchi has a daughter, but by none of his wives... A daughter that few outside the Royal family even know about!...** "

The green haired Kiyone continued her system checks as she replied...

" **Correct... She IS Tenchi's blood, thou she was grown in stasis by professor Washu... And as such the exact details have been classified by Jurai... But every one in the family, including the Emperor and the Queens, have accepted her as Princess Mayuka Masaki, Tenchi's daughter, 1st born and his heir...** "

A light overhead began to flash and the overhead **AI** unit came down...

" **Officer Makibi... Officer Tanaka... I have just received an important message from professor Washu...** "

Before ether could move, Mihoshi had entered the bridge and proceeded to load information into the flight panel...

Lady Kiyone had been informed of the link that Tenchi and his wives had, it had helped to explain a lot of unusual things she'd seen since meeting them...

But she was still amazed...

" _**Yukinojo... **_**Proceed to those coordinates at full speed, with the cloak shield on full... **"

As the ship responded, Mihoshi pulled out her blaster and checked the charge...

"** Time to earn our pay, ladies...** "

The two Kiyones responded as one...

" **Yes, Mihoshi...** "

As Mihoshi stood between the two command chairs, the two Kiyones had little doubt as to who was in command, it seem that they were just along for the ride...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( the Hoshiki Estate... )**

As Tenchi stepped up next to the desk, he tossed a small black object onto the desk...

The three clan elders all recognized it at once...

It was a shuriken, inlayed with the seal of the Emperor, in gold...

There was a legend that it was presented to a young wanderer who had once saved the Emperor and his family from some rogue ninjas...

It was also said that the owner of the shuriken spoke with the voice of the Emperor himself...

The three clan leaders could read a name, beneath the Emperor's seal, spelled out in diamonds...

**M A S A K I**...

The three men stared at the young boy...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **In case you're wondering, your assault has failed...** "

The clan elders backed away from Tenchi...

" **Your men will recover, but I should warn you that the ****Hoshiki clan is now under the protection of the Masaki clan... I suggest you forget the past and of getting revenge... We give only one warning...** "

The elder's eyes widened and they slowly made their way to the door...

Outside, they discovered the bodies of their men, laying every where, the pair of uniformed females gethering up the weapons that lay on the ground...

As they made their way to the entrance, the smile that the blonde female gave them sent chills up their spines...

They didn't see another pair of females, sitting on the roof, watching them leave...

Both had light color hair, a bottle of sake and wide smiles...

Both Nagi and Ryoko enjoyed a good fight...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Earlier outside the estate... )**

Tuskiko and Rogon had been the first to arrive, but had instructions from Washu to wait...

The next to get there was Ryoko holding onto Tenchi, by chance, Ayeka had been up at the shrine and had been left behind...

The two appeared before the couple and caused Tuskiko to cling to Rogon, who blushed...

A squeeze from Tenchi, kept the grinning Ryoko from making a comment...

Nagi, with Ken-Ohki on her shoulder, had stepped out from behind a tree...

Last of all, Kiyone and Mihoshi had beamed down and appeared behind the couple, so as not to draw attention, having left Lady Kiyone aboard the _**Yukinojo...**_

After a few directions from Tenchi, with Washu's advice, the females split up and entered the estate by different routes, all with wicked smiles...

Tenchi and Rogon nodded to each other before proceeding...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( the Hoshiki Estate... )**

Watching the two scared elders leave, Katsuro caught Tenchi's attention...

" **What was that about revenge?...** "

Tenchi smiled as he ran his fingers over the black shuriken...

" **It seems that the ancestors of your two guest formed a pact with a warlord to over throw the Emperor... It also seems that an ancestor of mine learned of it and prevented them from killing the royal family... At the same time, your clan refused to be a part of the plot... And it seems they hold your clan responsible for the ploy failing...** "

Katsuro had heard the legend of the Emperor's Black shuriken and the attempted assassination, but there had been few other details...

" **As the attackers died to a man, any directing of blame might have lead to a devastating civil war, something the Emperor did not wish... So he blame was placed on some rogue ninja and the peace kept... However, the warlord and the elders of the clans envolved just happen to died soon there after...** "

Katsuro nodded, it explained a lot of the hostility that those two clans had shown towards the Hoshiki clan in the past...

" **You seem to be well informed...** "

Tenchi smiled...

" **Well... My ancestor protected the shrine for 700 years, traveling every so often... There's documentation at the shrine cover a great deal of local history, much known, but some not known...** "

Katsuro didn't notice that Tenchi had said ancestor, not ancestors, he was just glad to still be alive...

However, Tenchi wondered what other little secrets might be hidden within the shrine's archives...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( A badlands Bar... )**

Olde Sam stood behind the bar as the Juraian news report ended...

Hitting the control button, the big screen over the bar went to a view of a star lite image, something very few on this colony had ever seen...

The screen had been a present from Washu for building the second home for Tenchi and his family in one of the large caverns, next to one of several underground lakes...

They didn't get live updates, but Washu had managed to rig a special sub-space signal that kept them informed...

Thus, you could always find a good number of the colony members there, in the bar, watching some program or just looking at the stars...

Tonight, there had been another replay of that Juraian news that almost every one had requested be replayed at least once a day...

As Sam looked around, he noticed young Zak standing there, staring at the screen...

He smiled as he thought back to the first time he'd met the new Crown Prince and his family...

It had been the first time he'd seen the space pirate Ryoko Hakubi in over 700 years...

And Zak had also confronted her...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Ryoko had walked into the bar, had asked for him and Zak had attempted to protect him...

He thought Washu had said it best, 'like an Ant going up against an Elephant'...

He had to look up those two names, but afterwards he had to agree, Ryoko would have stepped on Zak like a bug...

Noticing Sam nearby, Zak closed his mouth and walked over, shaking his head...

" **It wasn't just talk, was it?...** "

Sam smiled as he nodded his head...

" **No... That was Ryoko... And that Kagato was even worse... **"

The boy looked up at the star lite screen, a look of awe on his face...

" **But that boy... The Crown Prince... Took him down!...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **After watching that match, you still have doubts?...** "

Zak continued to stare, as if the match was still playing...

" **And he then took Ryoko and the first Princess as his wives?...** "

Sam enjoyed knowing the Crown Prince and his family, it brightened his life...

" **Don't forget his third wife... Princess Mihoshi... The blonde who was in the match with them... **"

Zak smiled as if remembering something...

" **She was that wacky blonde who nearly hugged that poor refuge GP officer to death?...** "

Sam could only nod his head...

" **That was her cousin, but yes... **"

Some thing seem to occured to Zak and he looked at his boss...

" **Any chance we can get them to put on a match, next time they're in the area?... **"

Sam smiled as he shook his head...

" **I don't know, but I guess we can ask...** "

That was the thing about Tenchi and his wives, some times it was hard to think of them as some of the most powerful people in the Galaxy...

" **But I'm sure Ryo-Ohki will be more than willing to perform...** "

Both Zak and Sam smiled, Ryo-Ohki was very popular with all the colonist...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The Royal Palace... )**

Lady Misaki was sitting at her desk, going over some reports when Lady Funaho entered, shutting the door behind her...

The look on Funaho's face indicated that some thing was up...

The Supreme Commander of the Royal Bodyguards decided to let the Minister of Intelligence take her time...

After making sure they were alone, Funaho smiled...

" **It seems that Lady Washu's little recording has paid off...** "

One of Misaki's eye brow went up as Funaho continued...

" **We've had some inquiries about Tenchi's match with Mihoshi and Ryoko...** "

This had Misaki's attention...

" **There have been half a dozen and one of those is a person we've had our eye on for some time... But another is some one we haven't noticed before...** "

" **And the others?... **"

" **People who seem to have a logical reason for making the inquiry... But we'll keep an eye on them any way...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Misaki walked to the window and looked out...

The patch of green grass below her window was empty at the moment, but she knew that the children would be taking a break in half an hour or so...

" **Care to join me to watch the children?...** "

Funaho smiled, nothing made her day like watching the small children, who were wards of the Royal Family, play in the grass...

" **Think we can get Azusa to join us?...** "

Misaki smiled, last time the Emperor of Jurai had joined them, the children managed to get him down on the grass and piled on him...

It wasn't often they managed to get him to relax...

Like Tenchi and the others, Azusa had enjoyed himself...

He'd even managed not to laugh when being tickled by the little girls and boys...

Both Queens smiled at the memory and began to discuss ways of getting him down to the grass area...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**To be continued...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**


	18. Chapter 18

**THREE PRINCESSES...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter 18... Time marches on...**

**( Italy, 1936...)**

An elderly gentleman of asian origin, wearing an old set of glasses and oriental robes was studying the many artifacts that had recently been recovered from a nearby lake...

The artifacts were from a pair of ships, said to have been built by the old Roman Emperor Gaius Julius Caesar Augustus Germanicus, better known as Caligula, in the first century AD...

Katsuhito Masaki, a Shinto priest from a small shrine situated in the mountains west of Okayama, in the Prefecture of Okayama, on the island nation of Japan, was on vacation...

It had been almost 100 years since his last visit to the West, to Europe...

It had become much easier to get around and also easier to leave Japan...

The last time, it had only been with permission of the Emperor himself that he'd been allowed to leave, on a secret fact collecting mission...

However, Katsuhito Masaki had other reasons...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

As a member of a civilazation not of this planet, he could expect to live a lot longer than the 50 to a 100 years the people of this planet did...

And because he tended to live for hundreds of Earth years, it would look odd if the guardian of the local shrine never aged...

So, every so often (60-80 years), he had to slip away and return at a younger male...

This time, he was taking a trip to Europe to visit some places he hadn't been in quite some time...

It was while in Rome, he had heard about all the Archaeological digging that the new head of state, Il Duce, Benito Amilcare Andrea Mussolini, had been doing...

Almost 10 years before, he had ordered a young engineer by the name of Guido Ucelli to drain Lake Nemi and recover ships that were known to be there...

With help from the Italian military, Ucelli was able to drain the lake and expose the two ships...

From the many artifacts recovered, it became quite clear that the two ships had been built to be used by the Mad Roman Emperor Caligula, when he got away from nearby Rome in the hot summer...

The ships were huge barges, over 230 feet long and 65 to 80 feet wide...

One was used as a floating palace that could be moved by oars and but the other, wider one, was believed to be a Temple to ether the Egyptian Goddess Isis or the Roman Goddess Diana, had to be towed...

Until the discovery of these ships, many people had thought such large ships were beyond the ability of the Ancient Roman shipwrights...

Many, like Katsuhito, were amazed at what those Ancient Romans were truly capable of...

These Earthling were capable of such great things...

_**(It would be a shame that most of the wooden frame work, recovered from the ships, would be destroyed within 8 years, burnt to ash, due to war!...)**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Washu's Lab, the present... )**

Washu sat in front of her screen watching a young male pace back and forth in his room...

Washu chuckled at the male's dilemma...

At another time it might have even been funny, if it hadn't effected her family...

He was an agent for some people, out among the stars, who wanted to harm HER family...

Her eyes darkened at the very thought of what could have happen, what was suppose to happen...

Closing her eyes, she slowly started counting to ten, as she'd watched Tenchi do so many times...

However, when she opened her eyes she wasn't surprised that it hadn't helped, Ryoko's instint to act impulsive hadn't appeared out of thin air, like mother like daughter...

Her eyes narrowed as she reached for a large red button on the side of her keyboard, but another hand came rest on top of hers, stopping her...

Her gaze went up the arm to the shoulder, to the head and finally to a smiling face...

" **Having a bad day?...** "

Washu couldn't stop smiling, Tenchi's dad tended to effect her that way...

Leaning closer, he gave her a peck on the cheek and her hand quickly moved to the large **BLACK** button...

As the lights went out, Washu's giggling echoed through the Lab...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( In Tokyo... )**

The Agent couldn't help pacing back and forth in his room...

He had "**LOST**" several millions in funds, cash that belonged to his employer...

And his employer was some one who was very unforgiving with those who ether betrayed or failed him...

And the worst part was that he wasn't even sure what had gone wrong...

It was a simple contract, like hundreds before it, on countless planets...

He'd come to this, backwater world, several years ago, at the orders from the higher ups...

Approximately 4 million in American dollars, half down towards the capture or death of the second Princess of Jurai, Sasami Masaki Jurai...

And any other members of the Royal Family that might get in the way...

It all sounded so very simply...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

But then, it seem that something in the data he'd been provided had voided the terms of the contract and he didn't even know what it was...

Perhaps he shouldn't have followed his instructions about removing witnesses...

He should have at least attempted to discover what the problem had been before attempting to kill that old man...

He just hadn't been expecting the young granddaughter to be able to stop him...

And that had caused the forfeiture of the downpayment...

Some how he didn't think that was going to be accepted by those higher up...

He sighed, atleast he wasn't expected to check in due to the increased security, until he had news and he also didn't have a time limit on the contract...

Maybe?...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( A distant world... )**

A small star ship carefully entered orbit above the small world of the Juraian border...

The captain, an ex-pirate, was making a non-listed stop before landing at the local Juraian Outpost on the other side...

It was a favor for an old friend, who was willing to pay the shipping, he just didn't want any questions asked...

As it was on their way and would only take a few minutes to unload, it was easy money...

The only requirements were, that it be handled with great care and that it be left at the old abandoned settlement on the far side of the planet...

Regular shipping and handling was covered, the box didn't take much space, it just wasn't on the manifest, therefore untaxed by the Shipping guilds...

The ship's captain took Fragga's word that it wasn't any thing illigal, just some thing that needed to be shipped quietly...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The landing was made easily and safely, as they'd done thousands of times before on hundreds of different worlds...

Once down, the cargo door was openned, the box removed, taked to a spot some distance from the ship, at the edge of some old ruins, the cargo door closed and the ship took off ...

That taken care of, the captain brought the ship around the planet to the Juraian Outpost for their regular weekly supply run...

Almost every thing in the cargo area was on the official manifest as supplies for those manning the Outpost...

That included several bags of mail and several cases of wine for the officers, noted on the manifest as **MEDICINE**...

Thus no one was around as figures dressed in black moved from the ruins of the settlement, lifted the box and carried it back, into the shadows

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Italy, 1936...)**

Katsuhito had been enjoying the display for some time when he came to a small case off in a far corner...

He smiled as he discovered the items he had been looking for, several small quartz crystals that had been used to decorate the floating shrine...

He had noted their shape in one of the black and white photos in the handbook the museum had produced on the new exibit...

He hadn't been sure at first, but thought he should check them out, for they might not be what they seem...

And using a small, hand helded device, he was able to confirm that they were indeed, Juraian data crystals of a type not used in over 20,000 years...

He sighed as began to concider how he could acquire the two crystals...

So much for this being a quiet vacation...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

What ever he did, he was going to have to be careful about how he did it...

A few years before, he happen to strike up a conversation with a fellow traveller on a train, who happen the be from England...

The gentleman was reading an article about Tibet, in a National Geographic, by the famed Explorer and botanist Joseph Rock...

So Katsuhito had mentioned visiting there some time back ( several decades ) and hearing about a valley where people lived at peace, with long lifes...

Did the article happen to mention that legend?...

As it turned out, the article didn't, but the traveller, a writer by the name of James Hilton, returned home and wrote a book, called **Lost Horizon**...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Katmandu, Nepal- now... )**

A young man looked out of his hotel window at the crowds of people below and shook his head...

So many people!...

All of this was new to him, but he had been chosen for this mission for a very special reason...

The sacred stone would only work for special people and he was one...

The others were ether too young, too old or female, which prevented their being chosen...

He removed the stone from his pocket and noticed it glowing, some one was near...

A knock on the door broke his chain of thought and he put it back in his pocket...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Making his way to the door, he peeked through the small hole to see who was on the other side...

It was a elderly male, dressed oddly, but fitting the discription of his contact...

Openning the door, he had to move quickly as the male entered the room...

Turnning, he was about to ask something when the stranger held up a hand, stopping him...

All he could do was watch as his visitor walked around the room, waving a small device in his hand...

Every now and then it would buzz and his visitor would spray something beneath the device...

After a while, when there was no more buzzing, his visitor turned back to him...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **I'm...** "

Again, his visitor raised his hand...

" **No names... I believe I got all the bugs, but better to be safe than sorry...** "

The young boy looked at him...

" **Bugs?...** "

His visitor smiled for the first time...

" **Ah, yes... Small devices used by some people to hear what others might be saying... The spray interfers with them for a while without damaging them or letting the other person know you knew about them... All technical stuff... Any way... To business!... You need to go some where?...** "

The boy pulled out the stone and let it rest in the palm of his hand, a beam of light shot out and formed odd symbols on the flat wall...

" **I need to go here...** "

In Japanese charactors was the words **MASAKI SHRINE**...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The Badlands... )**

The small Juraian task force had carefully made it's way through the dangerous singularities within the area to approach one of the few remaining chunks of rock large enough to be called a "world"...

Though more on the size of a small moon, it's mass was enough to give it a gravitational pull and a thin, breathable atmosphere...

However, being just beyond any remaining star systems and being within the vast darkness known as the Badlands, the only people who might want to come here were usually those who lived outside the laws of the Galactic civilization...

The commander of the task force had his orders...

He was to make a short detour, off his regular patrol route, into the dangerous Badlands and make a quick scan of this world and surrounding area...

Normally this might have been a strange order, but Lady Seto, of the Royal family had destroyed some Raider ships here, while coming to the aid of a Galaxy Police ship that had been ambushed by said Raiders...

The higher ups wanted a follow-up on the area and any signs of new Raider activity...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

As the task force slowly approached the world, their scanners on the highest setting, the crews of every ship was on full alert...

For Raiders weren't the only danger, as there were a vast number of singularities all through this starless area...

And the last thing any star traveller wanted was to accidently get too close to a singularity or Black Hole...

Unlike hitting a large chuck of matter and exploding, if you got within it's gravitational pull, you would emplode and suddenly disappear as you were pulled into it...

As once within it's pull there was no escape...

Unless you believed the rumors about the new Crown Prince, who saving two of his wives from the center of a singularity...

But there were so many rumors about the young prince and the recent News cast of he and two of his wives dueling had made the rumors easier to believe...

Besides, the Crown Prince wasn't with the task force...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Entering orbit above the small world, all scanners were set on maximum detection, for the surrounding area, as well as the surface below...

Early reports showed an abandoned settlement on the world, but no signs of life...

The surrounding area had scattered remains of the destroyed Raider ships, but again no signs of life of any kind...

While the task force did it's scanning, a small shuttle, with a small security team, landed on the world, just outside of the settlement...

It didn't take the team long to report back that the settlement showed signs of being abandoned for some time and no signs of recent life...

Their duty done, the team reboarded the shuttle and returned to the command ship...

With the complection of their orders, the task force returned the way they'd come...

The only change to the small world was the small box, just outside the settlement, next to where the shuttle had landed...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( School on Jurai... )**

A couple of upper class boys had a lower class girl with purple hair, cornered near one of the water fountains and were determined to not take **NO **for an answer...

All the other students were staying some distance away, not wanting to get involved and there were no teachers or adults around, at the moment...

The 2nd year female was not interested in being seen with these 4th year males, no matter what they said or what they might offered...

Besides, she was sure they just wanted to be seen with **HER**, some thing that tended to happen more often since word got around that she had met members of the Juraian Royal Family, in fact the new Crown Prince himself...

At the moment she was on the edge of tears, but was stubbornly refusing to cry...

None of them noticed a figure approach...

" **Lady Mim, you're wanted down stairs... **"

As the boys turned to see who'd spoken, the young girl took this openning to slip past them and behind the new comer, a young boy with brown hair...

The older males started to followed her, but stopped when the young boy blocked their way...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

At first they started to press on, but the look in the younger boys eyes stopped them...

It was then that they noticed his hand resting on an object attached to his belt. a laser sword...

The upper classmen suddenly lost their interest in the younger girl, slowly backed up and then fading into the watching crown...

Letting out his breath, Lord Ryan just managed to stop shaking...

It was then that he felt Lady Mim put her hand in his and squeeze it...

How he managed not to blush, he'd never know...

Putting her arm in his, he escorted her down the hall to her next class...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Aboard the **_**Kamidake II**_**... )**

Seina Yamada sat in his command chair, his dearest friend, Fuku, the small furry creature resting in his lap...

The _**Kamidake**_ was heading back towards headquarters, after visiting an out of the way system on the far edge of the galaxy...

They'd been following up on information about some unusual Raider activity...

What they had discovered was the remains of an old Raider base and then spent time observing new raider ships being built in orbit above a world listed as both restricted and low tech, a world that was not to have outside contact...

It seem that the Raiders were using the people of the planet to construct new ships...

Under strict communication orders, they would have to travel for another hour before attempting to contact Lady Seto...

It would then be up to her and her task force to handle it...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

As Fuku sturred in his lap, Seina scratched her behind her ear, getting a soft purr...

Seina couldn't help smiling...

After all the time on high alert, the only one on the bridge at the moment was Seina, Fuku and his first officer, Kiriko Masaki...

The rest of the crew were off-duty at the moment, resting...

Seina had to order each one to go to bed and then had to tuck each one in...

Of course each one had tried to get him in bed with then...

But, that was expected for a wife...

But he'd stood firm, giving them each a hug, a kiss as he pulled the covers over them...

That had been hours ago and it wouldn't be long before they would be dropping out of sub space and making contact with Lady Seto...

After that, it would all depended on what she decided to do...

Maybe back to the system or back to headquarters...

The ships clock continued to click on...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**To be continued...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**


	19. Chapter 19

**THREE PRINCESSES...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter 19... Surprise...**

**( Washu's Lab...)**

Washu sat at her lab screen, watching the Masaki females as they took some time to relax in the living room of the Masaki home, watching their favorite TV show...

A good sign that none of the Masaki males were around, especially Tenchi...

As usual, when home, Mihoshi was sitting in one of the two end chairs caught up in the latest plot of some thing called a "Soap Drama"...

She was sobbing her eyes out, between downing handfuls of her favorite treat, that white fuffy stuff with the odd name that Washu had discovered, popcorn?...

At the other end of the couch, Sasami was sitting in Tenchi's favorite chair, as she took her turn feeding little Mayuka...

Like all the other Masaki females, Sasami always looked forward to her turn to take care of the treasure of the Masaki family...

At the moment, their house guest, Lady Kiyone Tanaka, was standing behind the chair, sipping some tea and smiling down on the two...

While watching the show with the others, she had taken it upon herself to take over Sasami's task of going into the kitchen an fixing some snacks and drinks for the others...

Since she and Mihoshi were off duty, she had thought it was the least she could do...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Washu smiled as she studied her fellow housemates...

It seem that even Nagi had gotten caught up in watching the show, as she was now standing in the kitchen doorway, sipping some of Sasami's delightful tea...

From this spot, not only was she in a position to help Lady Kiyone during the show's breaks, she was also able to keep an eye out for any thing else that might happen around the room...

In all her years as a bounty hunter, Nagi had never even considered lowering her guard, being watchful had become second nature to her...

If she wanted to live to see another day, she was always alert...

Washu had to smiled as she watched Nagi trying to relax...

As far as she knew, this was probably the only place in the entire Galaxy where Nagi could or would even attempt to relax, even for just a little while...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

On the couch, in front of the huge TV screen, the two small cabbits, Ryo-Ohki and Ken-Ohki were curled up asleep, between Ayeka and Ryoko...

Ryo-Ohki had been on the go quite a bit lately, so Ken-Ohki was trying to help her relax and get her strength back, by special orders from Dr. Washu Hakubi...

What had surprised Washu, was exactly who had raised major concerns about Ryo-Ohki's well being...

It had been Ryoko, who not only now saw Ryo-Ohki as her little sister, but who was at this very moment unconsciously scratching her behind the ear while watching the show...

At the other end of the couch, First Princess Ayeka Jurai Masaki, Ryoko's recent new sister/wife, was also watching the show, also nibbling snacks and at the same time unconsciously scratching Ken-Ohki behind the ear...

As Washu watched her two daughters, Washu wanted to kick herself for not having seen the signs herself, how sleepy Ryo-Ohki had been of late...

All those centuries, she'd spent living alone and concentrating on nothing but science, it had caused her to lose sight of the really important things in life...

Life **FAMILY**...

A concept she had never thought she would ever know again...

Deeply buried memories from within caused moisture to begin to form in the corners of her eyes...

From no where, a hand, holding a napkin, reach over and caught the falling tears...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Aboard the **_**Kamidake II**_**... )**

Seina Yamada sat up and sighed...

His first officer, Kiriko Masaki turned his way and gave him a very concerned look...

She had watched her captain as he had, in turn, been observing a group of Raiders what were operating a small ship yard in an out of the way star system, in a secluded sector of the galaxy...

It had taken almost every one of his eight wives to get him to follow the Galaxy Police regulations to wait and report his observations to Lady Seto...

Through the images, picked up by special GP servailance robots of the workers, they could see the Raiders tended to use both ordinary lashes as well as electrically charged ones to keep order...

And the welders of those lashes were using them with great gusto, terrorizing even those they didn't hit...

His wives had seen the hurt in Seina's eyes as he watched, helpless and it had hurt them as well...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

As the comm channel opened, a smiling Lady Seto appeared, holding a cup of what could be tea...

However, as her eyes came upon Seina, she noted his expression...

One of her eyebrows went up and the smile faded...

" **You have something you need to report?...** "

Kiriko looked at Seina, as he was their Captain...

After taking a slow, deep breath, he stepped forward, before Lady Seto...

Both Kiriko and Amane held their breaths, until he began his report and then they relaxed...

Just a bit...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Washu's Lab... )**

Washu's eyes widened as she felt the moisture that filled them being wiped away ...

All this time, she had thought herself all alone, there in the lab...

It was only now that she noticed that Tenchi was standing there, only a few feet away, smiling at her...

She realized that she must have been greatly distracted indeed, if she had missed his entering her lab...

Before she could react, Tenchi stepped forward and stood next to her, looking at the screen...

She couldn't help smiling...

_**Where had the shy little boy from Ryoko's dreams gone and when had this tall, strong young man appeared in his place?...**_

She knew that the boy was still there, she'd heard both Ayeka and Ryoko say they prayed he never grew up, as they both blushed...

Ah, the effect these Masaki men had on females, atleast beautiful, exotic females from outer space...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

But at the moment the screen camera seem to have centered in on Mihoshi...

It still seemed that the old, shy, clumsy young girl was still there at times, especially when eating, sleeping or watching TV, but Washu had seen just a hint of a different side when ever Mihoshi's 'beloved' Tenchi was around...

Looking at this blonde bundle of trouble, Washu shook her head...

Oh, how Washu wished she knew more about this major anomaly in her life...

But it seem that she was always coming back with more questions than answers...

It was Tenchi's voice that interrupted her concentration...

" **In your research, have you ever compared the girls scans?...** "

Washu started to laugh, such a silly question, but then she noted the odd look in Tenchi's eyes...

" **Of course I have...** "

" **Ayeka's?... Sasami's?... Ryoko's?... Nagi's?...The Queen's?...** "

With each name Washu smiled and nodded her head...

" **Mihoshi's?...** "

Washu froze, it took her a moment, but then, to her surprise, she shook her head...

Her eyes widened as she realized she had never even thought of it, with all the trouble Mihoshi caused with machines, the last thing she wanted was to get her very important instruments destroyed...

Besides, Mihoshi had never shown any signs of having any power abilities, like most of the other girls and that was what Washu had been looking for, mostly...

She gave Tenchi a questioned look, only to find him already sorting through some of her data cards on a nearby desk...

_**HOW?...**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Aboard the **_**Kamidake II**_**... )**

As Seina finished his report, the girls saw a slight shake in his hand, a sure sign that he was tired and was in much need of rest...

It was little Neju that walked up and took his hand...

2,000 years of leading a vast collection of worlds had given her one very important thing, patients...

" **Lady Seto?... **"

Lady Seto raised a fan to her face...

" **Lady Neju!...** "

Without a word, Neju took Seina's hand and looked him in the eye...

Lady Seto's eyes danced with laughter as the smallest member of the crew led her stunned husband off the bridge...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

As the two disappeared into the bridge shadows, Kiriko stood there...

" **Lady Kiriko?...** "

It was the sound of her name that brought her back to the present...

Shaking her head, Kiriko turned back to the screen...

Was it her imagination or was lady Seto looking after Seino and Neju...

What ever it was vanished as her eyes returned to Kiriko...

" **So Kiriko... What actions did your captain suggest for this problem?...** "

Kiriko managed to smile as she thought about the ideas she and Seino had talked about as they had made their way to the contact point...

While Seino's work was done for the moment, hers had just begun...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Washu's Lab... )**

A stunned Washu watched as Tenchi examined a small unmarked data file holder and pulled out a single data file chip...

She began to focus even more as he put it in her hand and spoke...

" **Let's say we compare Mihoshi's file to this one?...** "

Sighing, Washu examined the name on the file and her eyes widened even more...

" **You've got to be kidding?...** "

Tenchi just smiled and said nothing...

With a shake of her head, Washu smiled as she loaded the file chip into her system and then entered the proper commands...

" **You're going to owe me after this...** "

Tenchi smiled and crossed his arms...

" **We'll see...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Tokyo Airport...)**

As a young man approached the check-in security station, a young lady stepped up and handed him an envelope...

Stepping to the side, out of the flow of people, the young man opened the envelope and removed a small piece of paper...

Reading it, he stared at it and shook his head...

Then, taking the paper, he wadded it up and put it in his mouth...

To his surprise, it was rice paper and he managed to dissolve and swallow it...

He then continued on...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Washu's Lab... )**

Having found and loaded Mihoshi's data file, Washu and Tenchi sat on some of her floating seats and awaited the results...

Washu had provided some hot tea for their wait...

For some reason, Washu tended to recalled an old earth saying, something about a watched pot never boiling...

For some reason these results seem to be taking forever...

Thus, when the **DONE **chime rang, Washu nearly jumped out of her skin...

Checking the clock, she found it reassuring that it had indeed only been a couple of minutes, instead of the hour or so it had felt like...

It was then that she looked at the screen and the results...

And her jaw dropped...

Turning, she found Tenchi smiling at her...

She tried to say something, but couldn't..

The Greatest Scientist in the Universe was speechless...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Tokyo Airport...)**

Outside the terminal, the young man was quickly able to find the taxi that the paper had described, waiting...

He opened it's back door and quickly got in...

Before he could say any thing the driver raised a hand...

" **Okayama?...** "

The young man could only nod...

" **Oh... Welcome to Tokyo...** "

As the taxi made it's way through the crowds, the stunned young man sat back and observed the wonders outside his small world...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Washu's Lab... )**

It took a while for Washu to recover...

_**This can't be right?...**_

It was suppose to be her making all the discoveries, not Tenchi!...

The first thought through her mind was...

_**HOW COULD I HAVE POSSIBLY MISS SOME THING LIKE THIS?... **_

She looked at the screen again...

**MATCH... 87.529%... **

**Mihoshi ****Kuramitsu Masaki **

**VS**

**Ryoko ****Hakubi Masaki**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Masaki Shrine... )**

Local Shinto priest Katsuhito Masaki stood at his office window sipping some tea...

It had been a long and interesting week...

If some thing what Washu had mentioned the other day, did happen, things should get a tad hectic around the Masaki household...

As he lifted his cup he froze for a second...

As he moved again a smile came to his face...

_**This will liven things up a bit...**_

Returning to his desk, katsuhito set the empty cup down and began to sorting through some papers in his lower desk drawer...

It seem they were going to have company and for once, **NOT** female...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Washu's Lab... )**

Washu stared at the screen for a life time...

She frowned as she heard a soft noise behind her, she didn't turn...

" **Did I just hear a snicker?...** "

She turned to find Tenchi looking up ward at the unseen ceiling...

Under her blazing gaze, he put his hand on his chest and gave her his hurt look...

" **WHO?... ME?...** "

Shaking her head, Washu thought of something...

" **How was it that YOU discovered this?...** "

Tenchi smiled at this and shook his head...

" **Would you believe, late at night, in bed?...** "

Tenchi almost laughed as Washu's mouth fell open, **AGAIN**...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Galaxy Police Headquarters... )**

The Grand Marshal examined the report from Lady Seto...

They had begun a return voyage to the scouted star system, under a heavy security black-out...

Then, as soon as Seina was rested, the _**Kamidake II**_, the _**Mikagami**_ and her task Force would assault the Raider shipyard and rescue the prisoners...

The Grand Marshal looked at what wasn't being reported, like Seina's condition...

Knowing Raider's treatment of prisoners, more like **SLAVES**, he could only imagine how hard it had been for Seina to keep from charging headlong in and not waiting for Lady Seto...

Once again his wives had came to the rescue...

Not that doing foolhardy things didn't come with youth, in fact he'd done a few himself, when **HE** was a young cadet...

But he was sure that wisdom would come to Seina with time...

The Grand Marshal chuckled...

Seina's wives would see to **THAT**...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Washu's Lab... )**

Tenchi knew he had Washu's attention now...

If looks was like lasers, Washu's would be cutting through steel like butter...

With Washu there was one thing you didn't joke about and that was her science...

Tenchi sighed and took a deep breath...

" **Well!...** "

Tenchi began to speak and a blush began to appear at the nape of his neck...

Washu tried to retain a strict look, but Tenchi tended to be so cute when he was embarrassed...

She was just going to have to let him go at his own pace...

It was a good thing she was recording all this, later she could play it back for study...

And perhaps giggle about at any embarrassing points...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The Royal Palace... )**

Emperor Azusa stared at the blank comm screen...

He had just played a message from professor Washu that sounded rather odd...

All it said was to expect some major changes...

This was all stuff he'd heard before, from many people, but from Washu?...

Even half-way across the empire she could still cause him problems...

And she didn't even have to try, most of the time...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

He closed his eyes and tried to think of any dangerous projects she might have finally completed...

He shut his eyes and rubbed his forehead...

How could just one small female cause so much trouble?...

Then he recalled who her daughters were and sighed...

As he wondered what he should tell his Queens, a thought occurred to him...

She was now the Crown Prince's mother-in-law...

He smiled...

_**Ah, yes... Let's see how Tenchi is coming, with handling female relatives...**_

The Emperor began to chuckle...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Washu's Lab... )**

" **And so, with the two of them there, I began to wonder why it felt like that night, some time back, when Ryoko double teamed me with her clone...** "

Washu managed to keep her mouth closed as Tenchi finished how he'd come to his conclusions...

She was amazed that, not only was he beginning to connect with his wives, but he was even able to sense their auras...

Most power users weren't able to see or even sense aura until after their fourth or fifth decade and then only barely, as it usually took many decades of training to get where Tenchi seem to be right now...

She was so proud of her little Guinea Pig, for once again he had out done ever one's wildest dreams...

He had been able to sense that Mihoshi and Ryoko's auras were some how related, even though the two people were as different as **Night and Day**...

Her eyes widened as a thought came to her...

There was only **ONE **way that Mihoshi could be so closely related to Ryoko and that was if she was a direct descendant of her long lost son...

Could it be?...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Tenchi watched the expression on Washu's face change as she came to the same conclusion he had...

That She, Ryoko and Mihoshi were related...

He knew that story about Washu's husband and son being taken away had always haunted her...

There was that touch of sadness he sensed every time one of the other girls managed to get little Mayuka away from her...

Washu didn't see the wicked smile form as a thought occurred to him...

" **Little Washu!... You know how you were always trying to create the most destructive force in the Universe?...** "

This caught her attention...

" **You've done it!... You're the person responsible for ****Mihoshi Kuramitsu... The most destructive force in the known Universe!...** "

Washu's jaw dropped and she stared at the smiling Tenchi...

And before she could react, he kissed her on the cheek and quickly disappeared into the shadows...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Being female, Washu grabbed some thing to throw at him, only to find that he was already gone...

Looking at her hand, she was surprised to find a tiny stuffed doll in her hand, a small Guinea Pig that Tenchi had given her for their first Chistmas, a tradition that Katsuhito had picked up in his many travels, sort of this planet's version of Jurai's **STARTIKA**...

She couldn't help laughing, as she pressed the doll to her cheek and hugged it...

Some how, Tenchi and his father could always find a way to cheer her up...

And then there would be a need to introduce Ryoko to her oh-so great niece...

A gleem came to Washu's eyes at the very thought...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Living Room... )**

Ayeko noticed that her sister/wife Ryoko had lost her focus on the show and started looking around...

After a few minutes she came eye to eye with Ayeka...

They held it for just a moment, but Ayeka noticed confusion...

" **Ryoko?...** "

Ryoko sighed before replying...

" **Ever get a feeling of impending doom?...** "

The two females stared at each other for a while...

Then, together, they looked up at Washu's camera on the far wall...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**To be continued...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**


	20. Chapter 20

**THREE PRINCESSES...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter 20... Welcome...**

**( Europe, long ago...)**

The short, quiet man stood with his hands behind him high upon the slight hill...

He had spent some time looking out upon what had once been quiet farm land...

But that had recently changed, as several large masses of living beings had maneuvered back and forth across this landscape...

Two opposing forces had met in a very large and very violent battle...

Now those fields were all torn and ripped up, covered with human bodies, both whole or in pieces, along with the other debris and rubble that war tends to leave behind...

The man watched as, below, men in various uniforms are slowly moving among the debris and bodies, carefully checking for any survivors...

There were also a few men who were collecting weapons and loading them into wagons...

But most of the men below were lifting bodies and moving them to wagons, to be taken else where...

All of the men below, no matter what they were doing, had rags over their faces, to keep out the smell of rotting flesh...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The man, his hands still behind his back, continues to observe what was happening below, as an elderly man in robes, slowly approached...

Not turning, the first man calmly asked in a low voice " **You knew, Didn't you!...** "

Shaking his head, the new comer replied " **No!... But I did have a feeling...** "...

The first man's eyes closed and he sighed... " **Perhaps a hint?...** "...

The second man joined the first and observed the carnage below... " **A man's life is judged by HIS decisions... You never depended on seers before, do you need them now?...** "...

The first man chuckled... " **As always, my friend, straight to the point...** "...

After a few minutes of though, he spoke again... " **Do you have any feeling about the future?...** "...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Before any one could reply, a young officer, wearing a bright red jacket with a white belt across his chest approached from below…

He had two armed soldiers, also in red uniforms, with him...

Coming to a stop before the shorter of the two men, the officer spoke... " **Sir... You WILL come with us!...** "...

Before any one could reply, a young man, who had been sitting nearby on the ground, struggled to get to his feet, then managed to move until he was standing before the shorter male, blocking the officer's way...

The officer, taken back by the young man's appearance, his arm in a sling, a bandage over half his face, his uniform torn, dirty and bloody...

" **YOU WILL SHOW RESPECT!...** "...

Startled, the young officer stepped back...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

It was then that the young officer noted that there were others, other wounded soldiers, wrapped in bandages, who were also trying to stand and make their way to the first one...

They might be physically and mentally exhausted, but he could see determination in their eyes...

It was the shorter male who stepped forward and placed his hand upon the young soldier's shoulder, startling him...

Turning, the young male went down on one knee and bowing his head... " **SIRE!...** "

The shorter male shook his head... " **Sire no more... I am just another soldier now... **"...

The taller male smiled as he noted that the two armed soldiers had come to attention and presented arms, behind the young officer's back...

His friend turned to the other soldiers, who had also knelt before him...

" **I have but one order left to give... Return to your homes, live your lives well and always protect our native land...** "...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

He then turn to his taller companion and held out his hand... " **Until we meet again...** "...

He noted that the taller male's eyes looked downward as he took his hand... " **Not very likely?...** "

The taller male looked up and smiled... " **Fate is said to be a female and we've both know how females tend to change their minds... Without rhyme or reason... The future is not set in stone... Live long... SIRE!...** "

The 45 year old, Emperor Napoleon the First, better known as Napoleon Bonaparte, smiled at the older priest from the far away Island kingdom of Nippon...

He knew that Katsuhito Masaki's use of his title was genuine, that he was a man of his word and since his return from exile on Elba, there were few he knew he could really trust as much...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

He turned back to the young soldier kneeling before him...

" **I find that I am in need of an escort... If you are not needed, might I avail myself of your company?... **"

The young soldier managed to stand, then bow...

The ex-Emperor of France turned to the young British officer...

" **You were to escort us some where?...** "

The stunned officer managed a slight nod, turned and led the way off the small hill...

As Katsuhito watched them leave, he some how knew he would never see his young acquaintance again...

**( The man who rose from a second Lieutenant of Artillery to Emperor of France, would died May 5th. 1821, thousands of miles from home, on the south Atlantic island of Saint Helena of a peptic ulcer and gastric cancer... )**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Japan, present day... )**

A young man stood on a hill over looking a wide area of vast fields...

Tenchi Masaki sat down on the small boulder, beneath a tall tree, that allowed him to over look his family fields...

Sound asleep, on his shoulder, was the pride and joy of his life...

His daughter, little Mayuka Masaki...

Most of the trip up to the family shrine to see his grandfather, to the family grave stones to pay homage and then to the sacred tree Funaho, she had been one big bundle of energy...

So, perhaps it had been the soft breeze that brushed her cheeks or maybe it had just been the quiet song of nature that seem to be singing only for her, of late...

But by the time they had made their way to the hill that over looked these fields, she was worn out and sleeping soundly...

At any rate, it had been good to be able to get out together, just the two of them, again...

No matter how difficult things got, Tenchi had made her a promise that he would always make some time for her...

**ALL** of the girls knew of and respected this father/daughter time, which was just for the two of them...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Besides, earlier today, his three wives had gone into town, to their favorite outfit store to see about some things for their next trip out on _**Ryo-Ohki**_...

Ayeka and Ryoko had been surprised when Mihoshi had even insisted that the two Kiyones come along...

Mihoshi had thought it would be nice to get them to try on naughty outfits also...

Ryoko hadn't said any thing, but Ayeka's eyes began to glow at the thought of her father, Emperor Azusa, getting the detailed bill for some more outfits ( like the naughty **Pirate**, **Policewoman** and **Princess** ones they'd gotten just **BEFORE** getting married )...

In the end, a suggestion by a princess of the Jurai Empire out weighted the wants of two simple Galaxy police officers...

They'd left, Mihoshi in the lead, followed by the two kiyones, with Ayeka and Ryoko following, trying their best not to laugh...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Even so, that didn't mean that the two of them, on the hill top, were alone at the moment...

From the very beginning, he had noted that Mayuka showed signs of knowing that they were being watched...

But, as she showed no signs of worry, Tenchi had a very good idea who it was...

Cradling the sleeping Mayuka in his arm, the smiling Tenchi gestured towards some bushes with his free hand...

After a few minutes, a small furry creature slowly emerged from the brush...

It was Ryo-Ohki, in her cabbit form...

Seeing that she was worried about being caught watching him, Tenchi smiled and made another gesture...

Ryo-Ohki's eyes widened as Tenchi patted his knee and smiled at her...

Like all the females in the Masaki household, Ryo-Ohki didn't have to be asked twice, for in a flash, she was up in Tenchi's lap...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Her eyes shut, Ryo-Ohki couldn't help purring, as Tenchi scratched her behind the ear...

" **Care to hold Mayuka?...** "

A startled Ryo-Ohki looked up to see Tenchi smiling down at her, she nodded...

Hopping down, Ryo-Ohki concentrated hard and changed into her adult form...

That of a young female, with feline features and soft fur...

As she had been spending time with Mihoshi, she was wearing cut-off jeans and a short-sleeve shirt of local native design...

Tenchi smiled…

Of her four forms, this was the one she had used the least...

In fact, he hadn't seen her like this since the recent wedding, when she had carried the rings...

Looking at the small sleeping infant in Tenchi's arms, she was beginning to worry about being able to maintain this form, while holding Mayuka...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Seeing the expression on Ryo-Ohki's face, Tenchi reached over, placed his fingers under her chin and gently moved it so they were soon face to face...

Startled, Ryo-Ohki saw Tenchi's smiling face and calmed some...

" **I trust you...** "

And with three little words, a smiling Ryo-Ohki felt as if she could have lifted the entire Masaki Shrine into the air...

Sitting Ryo-Ohki down on the rock, her back to the tree, Tenchi placed Mayuka in Ryo-Ohki's arms...

Tenchi couldn't help enjoying the wonderful sight before him and he suddenly wished that he had one of his father's cameras so he could take a picture to show the others...

_**YOUR WISH IS GRANTED!... **_

Tenchi could swear he heard a camera go off nearby and the sound of a soft chuckle in the back of his mind...

_**WASHU!...**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( A Darken Room... )**

No one had spoken...

" **REPORT!...** "

One of the figures reluctantly stood, looked around, then began to speak...

" **Our researchers believe they may have managed to translate the ancient script that was on the small vial discovered in that deserted lab...** "

There was silence, the figure at the end of the table waved a hand...

" **As is known, the lab, hidden in a very secluded sector of space, showed signs of having been deserted ages ago... All the records and data files were disintegrating... Only the cold vacuum of space had prevented them from being nothing but dust... In fact, only by doing scans of the thin layers of dust did we manage to recover any data at all... It was from that data we began our special project...** "

There were some nodded heads...

" **The vial was discovered in the back of the Lab, in a dark back corner, under some papers... Showing every sign of being lost...** "

Every one was paying attention...

" **A detailed scan of the tiny vial indicated that it was surrounded by a powerful stasis field of an unknown type... Besides the ancient script, the universal symbol for DEATH was discovered...** "

There were some gasps, this had not been revealed before...

" **There has been some speculation that the vial may contain a deadly virus of some sort... It is being treated accordingly...** "

" **AND THE SCRIPT?...** "

" **It seems some researchers, not knowing they were working for us, have managed to access some very old Science Academy records... There they came upon some old research files into languages from pre-empire times... They noticed that the script resembles one of those long dead languages... From what little data was found in the files, they managed to create a single word... Ryuu-Oni...** "

" **AND?...** "

The speaker, looking around for support and founding none, continued...

" **They're not really sure if it's a name, a title or what...** "

Silence...

" **But, their best translation into galactic speech seems to be DEMON KILL... **

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Masaki Shrine parking lot... )**

The young boy watched as the cab left the small paved area and disappeared back down the small tree covered road that led back to the major road...

During the trip from the airport, the driver had offered little conversation and he had been so caught up in the world outside the small cab, that he had not made any inquires...

Upon reaching their destination, it had been the driver who had broken the silence...

" **Masaki Shrine!...** "

Getting out, he'd asked about the fare only to be waved off by the smiling driver...

" **Oh!... This is for you...** "

The driver handed him a pack, similar to ones he'd worn most of his life, to carry things on his back...

However this was made of a strong, light material and had adjustable straps for securing it to his back...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The startled young boy started to say something, but the driver held up a hand...

" **It a souvenir of your visit... There are some things to take back to those at HOME...** "

It was the way he spoke the last word that told the boy that this was one of his fellow countrymen...

Those who had volunteered to go out into the outside world to protect their loved ones...

Taking the bag, he did a slight bow...

The driver smiled...

" **Tell the head priest that his old climbing buddy say hello...** "

With that, he'd rolled up his window and drove away...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The Masaki Gate... )**

After the cab had left, the boy had taken time to put the pack on...

It was easier to carry that way...

Ready, it was easy to see the entrance, an open gate with two large ornate wooden logs on either side...

Having been raised around trees, he took an instant interest in these two objects...

Looking closely, he was able to examine the bark and found it to be of a type he didn't recognize right off...

Judging from the thickness of the bark and the girth ( the trunk's diameter ), he would have guessed the tree to have been at least several thousand years old when it was cut down...

A glance at the other put it, also, at several thousand years, but the bark growth indicated it was from a different type of tree...

_**Most unusual!...**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The young boy didn't notice that he was being observed from several angles...

From the top of the stairs, leading to the shrine, the shrine priest, Katsuhito Masaki could see his visitor quite clearly...

Smiling, he finished his tea and returned to his office to await his guest...

Also, unknown to the boy, the **LOGS** he was examining were also scanning him, checking him out too...

Azaka and Kamidake were Juraian Guardians with great power at their command, which had been created and assigned to protect the princess of Jurai...

Originally they'd been the **FIRST** Princess Ayeka's protectors, but with her recent marriage to Crown Prince Tenchi, they had been reassigned to her little sister Sasami...

Although Washu had created exact recreations of the two Guardians, the two of them found it enjoyable to resume their stations at the gate when ever they and Sasami were back at the Masaki home...

They took the greatest delight in teasing both the paperboys and mailmen...

And there was a steady turnover on the mail and paper routes to the shrine, due to the so-called weird goings on, to which the two guardians cheerfully added...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

In reality, the two **GUARDIANS **were a recent addition, having taken up station at the gate after Princess Ayeka's space craft, a Juraian Tree-ship, had taken heavy damage and crashed on the planet, stranding both her and her little sister...

When people started making comments about the pair of unusual gate ornaments, Tenchi's father, Nobuyuki Masaki, an architect, mentioned that they were Guardians and the name took...

They had since become tourist attractions ( which they seem to enjoy ), much to the delight of some and the discomfort of others, including Emperor Azusa...

They were had even been listed on the local **MUST SEE** list, along with the Masaki shrine and the shrine's holy tree...

The famed Demon's cave, Ryoko's cavern, was closed, but a good number of visitors make their way to the ancient cast iron gates that protected the entrance...

At the moment, the guardians were doing detailed scans of the odd young male standing before them, studying them...

The scans were being relayed, like all other data that was gathered on **ANY** visitor to the Masaki property, to Washu's vast data collection system and to Washu herself...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Washu's Lab... )**

Washu had been doing some research on the data recovered from their recent scans of the enemy agent...

She'd been looking for any hint as to their background or possible activities...

A light on one of her data units caught her eye and she brought up a screen of the young boy examining one of the guardians...

It seem that some thing in his bio-scan had caused her system to notify her...

Reading the data, an eye brow went up...

Although he appeared to be in his early teens, the bio-scan put his age at about 40...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The Masaki Gate... )**

Because the boy was studying the bark of the second Tree log, he hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings

" **Ah... Can I help you?...** "

Turning, he discovered a young boy, not much older than himself, standing a few feet away, a small child resting on his shoulder, smiling at him...

Getting caught up in his research, the boy hadn't heard any one approach, some thing his older sister would have scolded him for had he been back home...

From the moment he could walk, he'd been taught that getting distracted could get you killed...

Where he lived, it was dangerous enough, without asking for more...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Smiling, he nodded toward the wooden logs...

" **I was just observing your gate ornaments... I don't believe I recognize the species of trees these were cut from?... **"

Tenchi smiled as he shifted a sleeping Mayuka a bit to get a better hold...

With Ryo-Ohki on his other shoulder, he had come out of the woods out on the main road, near the entrance road leading back to the house and shrine...

After watching a few cars pass, he noticed the empty cab leaving, some thing suggested he should head home...

As he got closer to the entrance, he'd noticed the young boy closely examining the two Guardians and hoped they didn't decide to react to his attention...

So he'd made his way across the small parking area to the main gate...

As he'd gotten closer, he began to detect a slight aura around the young boy...

He was wondering if Washu was watching?...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Washu's Lab... )**

Washu smiled as she picked up Tenchi's stray thought...

As she studied her scans, she detected a very unusual aura around this boy...

Though the scan indicated off world influence, his gene scan showed that he was indeed from this planet...

_**SIGH!**_

So much for going back to her earlier research...

Some thing **NEW** had just caught her eye...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The Masaki Gate... )**

Tenchi thought for a moment about what the boy had said and couldn't help smiling...

" **I'm sorry... My sensei once told me, but I just don't recall at the moment...** "

He could hear Washu chuckle in the back of his head...

The young boy peeked between the two guardians, at the two paths beyond...

" **Do you happen to know which way I go to get to the shrine?...** "

Almost as soon as he said it, he realized how dumb that must sound...

Especially since his eyes now came to rest on a small sign saying **SHRINE** and pointing up one of the paths…

But some thing had told him that the young boy might know…

From his dress and his holding a child, surely he must live some where nearby...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Tenchi couldn't help smiling, it was a question he been answering daily most of his life...

Stepping around the young boy, Tenchi smiled as he passed between the two Guardians...

" **I was just headed up there myself... If you'd care to join us!... **"

After a slight pause, the new comer joined him...

Tenchi didn't miss a step as a voice came to him…

_**Tenchi... Tell Katsuhito that I shall be joining you both shortly...**_

Some thing told Tenchi that if Washu was showing an interest, there must be more to it than just this boy...

To his knowledge, except for Sasami and Nagi, none of the girls was home at the moment...

His grandfather was up at the shrine, his dad was due home shortly, which left him, Mayuka and Ryo-Ohki to show the visitor the way...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( A distance planet... )**

An elderly male, with white hair stood before the door that they'd just finished building and wondered if he really wanted to open it...

It had taken a while to get it built into the wall and once operating, he was informed that there was a time limit...

He could feel the eyes of others on his back...

Sighing, he reached over, turned the handle and slowly opened the door...

His eye brow went up when he discovered a curtain of darkness across the space...

Reaching forward, he saw his hand disappear into the darkness, as if he were reaching into a liquid...

He could still feel his fingers, therefore he wasn't surprised when his hand returned, still in one piece...

Taking a deep breath, he stepped into the curtain of darkness...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

After a few minutes, he stepped back out of the darkness...

There was a stunned look on his face...

As several others stepped out of the surrounding darkness, he held up a hand...

Shaking his head, a smile began to form...

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he turned to the others...

" **As planned... We have about two hours to move every thing!...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

One of the older males stepped up next to him...

" **What did you find?...** "

The leader smiled and gestured to the curtain of darkness...

The other male leaned over and stuck his head into the curtain, withdrawing it after just a few minutes, a shocked look on his face...

" **How?...** "

The leader didn't answer, he just smiled...

As the two stood there, figures dressed in black began to come out of the dark and approached the two men...

With a wave of his hand, the men, carrying boxes and bags, began stepping through the curtain...

It would be a long couple of hours...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**To be continued...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**


	21. Chapter 21

**THREE PRINCESSES...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is a copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter 21... Secrets!... **

**( Within sub-space… )**

A young female stood before a very large multi-purpose screen, looking up at another female, who didn't appear to be very happy…

When Lady Seto Kamiki Jurai was upset, it usually meant that those around her weren't going to be happy ether…

However, the red-headed female, one Professor Washu Hakubi, was one of those few who weren't affected by her mood changes…

Washu found the surroundings of her Lab to very helpful in staying calm

The fact that Lady Seto was on the far side of the Juraian Empire tended to help too…

" **So you believe it is time to let her know?...** "

Washu had known this was coming as soon as she'd learned that they were going to have a new guest and done her research - as she did on any one who entered the Masaki house, in that she had Tenchi's blessing, within reason ( no experimenting on them… )…

" **Yes…** "

Lady Seto looked directly at Washu for the first time, looking for some hint of humor, **ANY** Hint…

Finally she began to calm down…

" **And you will handle it?...** "

For the first time, Washu did smile…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( A hilltop some where… )**

An elderly male, wearing comfortable garb, was resting against a tree as a soft breeze brushed by…

He couldn't remember the last time he'd been on such a beautiful world…

From his vantage point he could clearly see all directions, all 360 degrees of it, clear to the far horizon…

As with most of the surrounding area, it was covered with thick green forest…

One of the exceptions was the fair size lake, situated just below him…

However, his only real concern was the small, flat island in the lake's center…

Though small when compared to the lake surrounding it, it was still good size and was actually two islands…

One end was broken off by a number of feet, connected by small boulders which just broke the surface of the lake…

Both 'Islands' had a thin covering of green grass, but only the smallest one had a small bush at it's center…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

It was his ( and others ) job to protect this world, which meant protecting the lake, the island and that small bush…

With his life, if need be…

**DING!...**

With a wave of his hand, a small screen appeared before him and after a while, the face of a smiling young boy appeared…

" **Ready?...** "

The older male smiled at seeing the younger one for the first time in a while…

" **Proceed…** "

There was a gleam in the young boy's eyes as he nodded and disappeared…

The screen remained, but it now showed the lake and it's surrounding area, including the hilltop he was on…

On the hilltop was a small dot of light, which indicated a life-form, him…

There were no other dots in the area at the moment, as only life-forms of a certain size or larger would be indicated on the screen…

**BONG!...**

And a door appeared in the middle of the larger of the two islands…

While nothing seem to happen below, the screen told a different story…

On the screen, a large transparent dome formed over each of the islands, these were very powerful force fields…

At the same time, dots of light began to appear in the woods at the edge of the lake, forming a tight ring around it, a ring of steel…

As the last dot appeared, a number appeared in the upper right hand corner of the screen…

The elderly Male smiled…

_**At least 3 seconds off the record…**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Washu's Lab… )**

Washu sat at her desk, watching the large screen hovering before it…

It showed the living room of the Masaki house and at the moment, it's only occupant…

Sitting on the couch, Galaxy Police Detective first class Kiyone Tanaka, was staring at the TV screen…

There was a commercial on, but she wasn't watching it…

In fact, although she was wide awake, she wasn't looking at any thing…

Her mind was racing and she was quite unaware of her surrounding…

_**What?... How?... Why?... **_

So many questions and no answers…

It was now that her eyes fell upon the small red-headed bobble-head doll, sitting on the top of the television, that Washu had created for little Mayuka…

_**WASHU!**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( A peaceful world… )**

Every thing was in place…

A small window had appeared in the top left corner of the screen, indicating that defenses were at 100...

The door slowly opened, sliding into one side…

Alertness was noted at 110...

Every one was as ready as they could be…

As the door opened, a curtain of darkness was revealed in the doorway…

The male on the hill was sure his people were ready for ANY thing that might come through that curtain…

**EXCEPT**, for what **DID** step from the darkness…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

A young female stepped from the curtain and out onto the island…

The elderly male stared at his screen…

Taking a deep breath of the sweet air, she shook her head and ran a hand through her long black hair…

No one was watching, as the numbers in the corner box drop to 85 and then to 70…

Smiling, she looked down and slowly adjusted her top, a sleeveless vest, that was tied together in front, not buttoned…

Every one watched as her hands then went down her slim waist to adjust the pair of cut-off shorts that showed off a pair of very well formed legs…

The numbers had now dropped to 60 and then 50…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Washu's Lab… )**

Washu was working on her keyboard as officer Tanaka approached her, stepping out of the darkness that made up the Lab's shadows…

" **Professor Washu?...** "

Washu continued her typing, not even turning her head…

" **Yes!...** "

In the short time she'd been living at the Masaki home, Kiyone had managed to fit in quite well, but she was still in awe when it came to members of the Royal family…

Given time and the fact that she **TOO** was a member of **THE** Royal family, Washu was sure she'd be OK…

She'd only recently manage to start addressing members of the Masaki family by their Given names…

Ayeka, Mihoshi, Ryoko, Sasami and the others had been fairly easy, compared to having to addressing the **QUEENS** of Jurai as Funaho and Misaki…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( A peaceful world… )**

However, the numbers in the corner returned to 75, then 80 as another figure stepped from the curtain…

Once again the reactions to this new comer were not as expected, the older male couldn't help smiling and the numbers quickly dropped to 50 and 45…

The new comer, a young male teenager, was wearing the most ridiculous clothes ever seen…

Besides big baggy shorts that showed off his untanned legs, he was wearing a too large, bright multi-colored short-sleeve shirt that, in the sun light, hurt the eyes to even look at…

Sitting on his head he had a hat(?) of some sort, make of what appeared to be straw…

He was also wearing a pair of large lens glasses which were darkened, then there were all those dabs of paste on his nose and other parts of his face…

( In other words, he was the perfect example of a tourist from the planet 0315, going to the Hawaiian Islands, but who'd gotten off at the wrong stop… )

**. . . . . . . . . .**

To top it all off, the scantly clothed female walked over to the young male, put her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips…

That did it, not only did the older male's jaw drop, but so did the numbers in the upper corner, all the way to 25 and 15…

In the next instant, a number of things happened…

The outlandish outfits that the couple were wearing changed into black ninja wear…

The couple then jumped apart in separate directions and tossed dozens of tiny spheres into the air, which made contact with the force dome and froze in mid-air…

As the two dove off the island, into the lake, the spheres exploded causing the dome over the larger island to collapse…

As he watched the screen, the older male on the hill saw his defenses falling apart and smiled…

Reaching over, he pressed a button on the side of the screen…

**GONGGG!...**

The test was over and they were going to have to begin rethinking their defenses…

But he couldn't help smiling…

The head of the Masaki family's Ninja clan was proud of his grandson and was so looking forward to being introduced to his new 'friend'…

There had been more to that kiss than just to distract his grandfather and the others, **MUCH** more…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Washu's Lab… )**

It had been a real treat watching Kiyone struggle to bring herself to address the Crown Prince of the mighty Juraian Empire and future Emperor of that empire by his first name, Tenchi…

In fact, it had been her son-in-law ( _**she liked the sound of that **_), Tenchi's polite request that she not insist on being called **LITTLE** Washu by Kiyone…

They'd been alone in her Lab at the time, when he asked 'Mother Washu' the small favor…

It was a good thing that they were alone, for when she agreed, he'd kissed her on the cheek before leaving…

Washu couldn't remember how long she'd stood there, staring at where he'd disappear, blushing and holding her cheek…

Her eyes had gotten moist as his quiet voice repeated the words he'd whispered in her ear before leaving…

" **Thank you… Mom!…** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( A darken room… )**

Few words were spoken, few words needed to be spoken, for here the wrong words could get you killed…

The shadow at the head of the table slammed their fist down upon the cold stone table, causing it to shake…

" **ENOUGH!... IT IS TIME TO STRIKE…** "

The silence was suddenly ice cold…

" **There is to be a small reception for the Crown Prince, his wives and other members of the Royal family…** "

There was no reply, for none had been expected…

" **What better place to test out our little surprise…** "

He picked up the small bottle and began to laugh…

As his voice filled the room, the others were silent…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Washu's Lab… )**

Kiyone looked at the small, old picture in her hand, an image of a young female, wearing a leather jacket, with her hair cut short, smiling at the camera…

It had always been her mother's favorite picture of her younger self and the only one, that Kiyone knew of, of her mother **NOT** in some type of Juraian finery…

It had been among the things recovered from her parent's bodies and was used to identify her…

For the past 10 years, it had been like a good luck charm for Kiyone, always close, always there…

**NOW**, it was a cause of some confusion about her mother's younger days, before her father had asked her to marry him, becoming the wife of a GP officer and Juraian Lord…

" **Lady Washu, I…** "

Washu managed to keep a straight face as she continued to work…

" **Yes!...** "

Smiling slightly, she turned to face the confused officer…

Kiyone had a question to ask, but wasn't sure just as to how to go about asking it…

Washu decided to help her out, after all, this was how she'd planned it all out…

" **I said, YES…** "

She managed to keep from laughing at Kiyone's confused expression…

" **Yes… As in… Yes, I can probably answer your questions for you…** "

She always enjoyed that stunned look on people's faces when she did some thing totally unexpected…

" **And yes… There's a very good reason why that picture of your mother resembles the person who's Biography you just finished watching on the History Channel…** "

She let her words settle in…

" **It's because, before being adopted into the Royal family of Jurai as Haruoni Masaki, her name was ****Amelia Mary Earhart (1)… AND like Tenchi and Queen Funaho, she too was from this planet… **"

Her smile brightened and her eyes glowed…

" **Welcome HOME!…** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Historic note:**

(1) **Amelia Mary Earhart - **A famous American female Aviator, born July 24th 1897, disappeared in 1937, while she was crossing the vast Pacific Ocean during an attempt to circumnavigate the globe in a small single engine aircraft…

There is much debate about her disappearance, even to this day…

**To be continued...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**


	22. Chapter 22

**THREE PRINCESSES...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is a copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter 22... The past returns!... **

**(1937, Central Pacific...)**

A small figure clung to the small portion of wreckage that had floated free of the all-metal, twin-engine, twin-tail air plane that she had been flying…

Soon it would be the only thing left to give any indication that there had ever been a plane, much less it's two pilots…

As her strength began to wane, she began to doubt that attempting to fly around the world in such a small plane had really been wise, it had just cost her co-pilot his life…

Was **ANY THING** worth the price of one human life?…

She wasn't sure how long it had been since the S.O.S broadcast and their forced crashing into the sea, but she had good reason to believe that she wasn't going to be around when and** IF** some one responded to their May-Day call…

However, something deep inside was causing her to hang on, even as things slowly began to go dark…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**(Washu's Lab... )**

Washu smiled as she repeated herself, something she seldom did…

" **Your mother, Haruoni Masaki, who became Lady Haruoni Masaki Tanaka upon her marrage to Galaxy Police Lt. Raiden Tanaka, your father, was originally born ****Amelia Mary Earhart… AND like Prince Tenchi and Queen Funaho, she too was from this unusual world… **"

Washu leaned over and used a finger to gently close Lady Kiyone's mouth…

" **It has been decided at the highest levels that there are certain things that you and your brother will need to know…** "

Lady Kiyone's eyes widened at this news…

" **As this pertained to the Royal family, it was considered confidential and excluded from all official records… Both on Jurai and in GP records…** "

Lady Kiyone nodded her head, she was well aware of the different levels of security within both the Juraian Empire and the Galaxy Police, she had been having to deal with some of the highest in the past few years, due to her job…

" **Good… Any way… It all started, many years ago, far to the south of us, on just another day… As the History Channel stated, your mother was flying across the vast Pacific when…..** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Later… )**

Gasping for air, the young female slowly opened her eyes, but as her eyes adjusted to the dim light, what she saw was gray metal instead of blue sky…

And she was laying on something very soft, some kind of bed…

" **Welcome back to the living…** "

Turning her head, she saw a figure standing off to one side…

" **I was afraid we might still have lost you there for a while… **"

Hearing a female voice, she noted that the figure in the rather odd uniform was quite feminine…

Her eyebrow went up, because, although it appeared to be military in style, she couldn't think of **ANY** country that would allow such revealing wear…

In fact, the uniform seems to have been made to fit the shape of the wearer…

And then there was her hair?...

Was it really green or was it just the lighting in the room?…

And her eyes, were they, **GOLDEN**?...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**(Washu's Lab... )**

Lady Kiyone had sat through all of Washu's tests, had endured all her scans and done it all in silence…

Studying the test results, Washu couldn't help smiling…

" **By now Ryoko would have gotten her gag off and started calling me all kinds of names… Me, her own mother…** "

Lady Kiyone sighed but didn't reply…

" **Even Ayeka would have been politely informing me that this was NOT how one treated a member of the Royal Family…** "

She saw Lady Kiyone smile, just a bit…

" **And Tenchi…** "

She noticed that this got her attention…

" **Tenchi would just sits there and ask if these test were really important…** "

It surprised Lady Kiyone, that the Crown Prince of Jurai would allowed Washu to do this?

Washu saw her reaction and smiled…

" **Tenchi has always been a good little Guinea Pig…** "

She couldn't help giggling as Lady Kiyone's mouth fell open…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( In the Cabin… )**

As she tried to sit up, the female moved to her side and gently pressed her back down…

" **You've been through a great deal and you really need rest more than movement… In fact you shouldn't even be awake yet?...** "

The girl looked up, a questioned look on her face…

" **You were all but exhausted and were handing onto life by your fingernails…** "

The girl looked at her fingertips…

The older female smiled and shook her head…

" **I gave you something that SHOULD have kept you asleep for several more hours… Humm… Any way…** "

She held out her hand so the younger female could take it…

" **My name is Airi Magma… And you are?...** "

The younger girl smiled, took the offered hand and shook it, slightly…

" **My name's Earhart… ****Amelia Mary Earhart… **"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Washu's Lab… )**

Washu smiled as she remembered her first time seeing Tenchi…

She hadn't even known that he was a member of the Juraian Royal Family…

He was just so very young and very determined to defeat Kagato, all for Ayeka and Ryoko's sake…

She couldn't help smiling as she remembered, quite well, what her first words to her future son-in-law had been…

" **Hi… My name is Washu… Will you be my Guinea Pig?...** "

There had been no reprimand, just a smiling young boy, scratching the back of his head…

That was how she too fell in love with the future Crown Prince…

She noticed Lady Kiyone looking at her and managed not to blush, like so many of the Masaki household's females…

" **Sasami usually asked to be tested, just to join the others, but leaves whenever she has too or needs to…** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( In the Cabin… )**

It took a while, but Amelia got up the nerve to speak softly…

" **Was there any sign of my co-pilot?...** "

Airi had known this was coming and decided to answer truthfully…

" **All my scans indicate that there are no other humanoid life forms within several hundred miles…** "

Amelia had known that would be the answer, but had to ask any way…

But, then some thing acquired to her…

She looked up into Airi's face…

" **What did you mean just now… About Scans?... And humanoid some thing or other?...** "

Airi sighed and smiled, she'd seen this coming too…

Taking Amelia's hand, she helped her to her feet…

Amelia was surprised to find that she was now wearing an odd uniform similar to the one Airi was wearing…

Then with great care, she helped her over to the wall of the cabin and the small round porthole…

When Amelia looked at her, Airi just smiled and nodded to the porthole…

Turning, Amelia looked out the porthole and her jaw dropped…

For before her eyes was a huge blue globe, with large puffs of white clouds…

Below, was the vast planet Earth…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Washu's Lab… )**

It was Lady Kiyone who broke the silence…

" **And Princess Mihoshi?...** "

Ah, yes, the Masaki family treasure, next to Mayuka, was Mihoshi…

A tear came to her eye…

For all the machinery in her lab that Mihoshi had destroyed over the years…

" **Ah, yes… Mihoshi…** "

She shook her head…

" **By now?… By now, ether the machine would have released her or it would have been destroyed for some reason… In any case, Mihoshi would have been gone by now… **"

She noticed the shocked look on Lady Kiyone's face and giggled…

" **Yes… Even my advanced machines aren't Mihoshi proof…** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**(Aboard the **_**Mikagami**_**...)**

Since she was aboard her Galaxy Patrol Ship, Airi had contacted Lady Seto using the special Galaxy frequency…

As she wasn't busy at the moment, ( chasing pirates, playing match maker or just making Emperor Azusa's day… ) she agreed to this secret rendezvous with out any details, just outside the system border of colony 0315…

After all, hadn't her little matchmaking of Airi and Yosho proven to be so very entertaining?...

Standing on the small balcony that over looked _**Mikagami**_'s inner world, Lady Seto Kamiki Jurai watched as 'Officer' Airi approached with her guest…

Even though the guest was wearing a Galaxy Police uniform, there were clear signs that she wasn't an officer…

And by the way the young girl was staring at every thing, Lady Seto would guess her to be from colony 0315, the nearby restricted world…

She found herself looking forward to hearing how this little problem had happen…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

As Airi approached Lady Seto, she saw her looking over her open fan, **NEVER** a good thing…

" **Greeting, Officer Magma… It has been some time since our paths crossed thusly…** "

Airi sighed, she caught the reference, for it had been almost 700 years since Seto had helped out the two young lovers, Airi and Yosho…

Airi was positive that Lady Seto had her own reasons for helping them out, most likely just to upset some plan of Emperor Azusa's…

It was said, Lady Seto had more skeletons in her closet than all of the rest of the Empire combined and if you didn't want to become one of those skeletons, you kept out of her way…

" **And how may I be of service to you and your charming companion?...** "

Airi had been right, Lady Seto already had some idea of Airi's problem, involvement with life-forms from a restricted world and this one happen to be the home world of the first Queen of Jurai, **VERY BIG** trouble…

Behind her fan, Lady Seto was enjoying every minute, this promised to be entertaining in so many ways…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Washu's Lab… )**

Lady Kiyone stared at the large Lab screen…

Every one knew Airi Masaki, chairwoman of The Galaxy Police Academy, even in that older **GP** uniform…

It was her mother that she almost didn't recognize…

She always remembered her mother's bright smile and her sweet laugh…

Here she looked so serious and determined, almost a completely different person…

" **These files were taken from the Royal Archives and from the **_**Mikagami's **_**memory banks…** "

Washu's voice seem to come from far away…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**(Aboard the **_**Mikagami**_**...)**

" **Perhaps you should start at the beginning?...** "

From the twinkle in Lady Seto's eyes, Airi knew she had no choice…

" **My Lady… This is ****Amelia Mary Earhart of the planet Earth, better known as Colony 0315…** "

Lady Seto nodded her head, as did Amelia…

" **Amelia… This is Lady Seto Kamiki Jurai of the Juraian Empire… We are aboard her Tree-ship, the **_**Mikagami**_** and this is her world and home…** "

Her hand indicated their surroundings, she saw the look in Amelia's eyes…

" **And yes… This is all within the huge ship you watched us approach earlier…** "

She saw Amelia take it all in and nod her head in understanding, even if she didn't, completely…

Lady Seto watched the inter play between the two young females and smiled…

Turning back to Lady Seto, Airi continued…

" **As you know, I have been taking my free time to do some 'Hunting'…** "

Lady Seto was well aware of Airi's hunt and what she was hunting, her beloved prince Yosho, who had disappeared almost 700 years before, chasing one of the most violent and wanted criminals in the Galaxy, Ryoko…

" **And how goes your 'hunt', my dear?...** "

Airi sighed, cornered…

" **The trail is cold, but having removed all the most obvious spots, I've been reduced to the least likely…** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Washu's Lab… )**

Lady Kiyone could hear Washu's voice behind her…

" **Airi's 'Hunt' would end in great success and would eventually have wide ranging effects…** "

Lady Kiyone didn't understand what Washu meant by her comment, but realized that there was still a lot going on here, in the shadows…

" **In due time, I'm sure things will become clearer…** "

Lady Kiyone nodded her head…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**(Aboard the **_**Mikagami**_**...)**

Airi saw that Amelia was standing off to one side, taking in the wondrous sights and pretty much being in a world her own…

" **There were the faintest traces here and there on this world which could mean others have been here recently… As there is nothing but an old sensor beacon within the system at the moment, it was my duty to check on any possible intruders**… "

Lady Seto was listening and knew there were other reasons, but this was Airi's stated reason for her violating colony 0315's air space…

" **As I scanned for any off-world signs, I detected a distress signal from a lone flying craft, travelling above a vast body of water… There seem to be some signs that the signal had been heard, but as it crashed into the water, my A.I. estimated that any chance of a successful rescue by locals had dropped into the very low numbers…** "

Airi checked to see that Amelia wasn't within hearing range…

" **As all I could do was watch at the time, I had to wait until my A.I. was sure that a rescue wouldn't happen before we moving in… The closest possably rescuer was several days away and not even headed in the right direction… By then her co-pilot had given his life to keep her alive, so I decided to take her aboard my shuttle… As it was, when I did get her onboard, she was barely alive… Only the removal from the water and the application of medications, revived her…** "

Lady Seto looked over at the other female, who was now without a world, much less a home…

But something in Airi's movements indicated there was more to it…

When Lady Seto returned her attention to her, Airi continued…

" **As a precaution with regulations about immigration details, I preformed a much deeper scan that just the required basic scan…** "

She handed Lady Seto the small data reader…

" **You may want to double check the blood and DNA scan results…** "

Lady Seto scrolled down to the items mentioned, **BOTH** her eye brows went up…

" **Are you sure?...** "

Airi shrugged her shoulders…

" **Those are the best results the scanners of a GP patrol cruiser can give… Our scanners are good, but not as good as those aboard Juraian Tree-ships…** "

Lady Seto smiled…

_**This was looking to be a very good day indeed…**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Washu's Lab… )**

Lady Kiyone turned to Washu as the screen darkened…

" **And that was it?... But?... But?...** "

Washu smiled and held a finger to Lady Kiyone's lips…

" **Every one's in a hurry!… The rest is long and complex… BUT… Due to the scans and DNA samples taken by Airi, it was confirmed that your mother had Juraian blood and it was of the Royal line…** "

Lady Kiyone just stood there…

" **Lady Seto escorted your mother back to Jurai where she was introduced to the Royal Family… Queen Funaho welcomed her as a long lost sister and as they were both from the same world, they became the closest friends…** "

Lady Kiyone just stood there, as Washu continued, with a smile…

" **At your parents wedding, Emperor Azusa gave the bride away and the Queens were her brides maids… It was a small family affair, only a few thousand gathered to watch the exchanging of the vows…** "

Lady Kiyone shook her head…

" **So Kii and I are of Royal Blood through both our parents, it's just that mom is from this world and not Jurai?...** "

" **That's pretty much it…** "

Lady Kiyone didn't catch the glimmer in Washu's eyes…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **However… It seems that Juraian is not the only ROYAL blood running through your vains…** "

Lady Kiyone stared at Washu…

" **I noticed some oddities in both yours and your mother's blood and ran some background checks… **"

Washu paused for a moment…

" **It seems that you have the blood of a Royal Family from THIS world, mixing with that from Jurai…** "

Lady Kiyone head was beginning to spin…

" **I traced the DNA match back to only one source… Alexandrovich Romanov, known as Nicholas the Second, Emperor and Autocrat of all the Russias… The Tsar of the nation of Russia until his death in 1918…** "

Washu stood, looking down at the unconscious female as another female appeared in the lab…

" **Shame on you sister… Hitting her with all that at one time…** "

Washu looked as Tsunami and shook her head…

" **Me?... You've know from the very beginning and didn't say any thing…** "

Giggling, Tsunami began to disappear…

" **I'll let Sasami know we'll have another princess for Dinner tonight**… "

The lab was filled with giggling…

Washu couldn't help smiling as she looked down at Lady Kiyone…

" **Welcome to the Masaki Clan, Princess Kiyone…** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**To be continued...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**


	23. Chapter 23

**THREE****PRINCESSES****...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is a copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter 23... By Request... **

**( France 1669... )**

The carriage had been moving at a steady pace for several hours, along the well travelled road from the Royal port at Toulon to the capital, Paris…

As there were valuable items in both carriages, as well as important passengers, there was a detail of guards on horseback escorting them…

There was little reason to believe than the seal of the French monarch, Louis XIV, would be enough protection…

Not being on Royal business, the passengers in the second carriage had to accept one side of the insides, the other two thirds being packed with items headed to the palace from elsewhere, as well as the baggage of those in the other carriage, who were on Royal business and not so crowded…

The two had not spoken or even introduced themselves upon boarding, but boredom had set in and the French merchant had become curious about his fellow traveler, who appeared to be a priest of some sort…

Thus it was that the merchant-traveler from France, Jean-Baptiste Tavernier met the Shinto Priest, from Nippon (Japan), Katsuhito Masaki…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Learning that Tavernier had just returned from India with a large number of uncut diamonds, the conversation center around a number of very large ones…

And so both brought out their largest stones to show off…

As they examined each others stones, one caught the priest's eye…

_**What is a Rygen Moon-stone doing on such a back-water world?...**_

It was Katsuhito's first hint that he might not be alone on this world after all…

But was that **GOOD** or **BAD**?...

Holding it up to the mid day light, it gave of an odd light show, surprising Tavernier…

" **I've never seen a diamond, cut or uncut do that before…** "

Katsuhito hid a smile, his little stunt had worked…

" **That's because it isn't a diamond… It a sapphire!...** "

Quite true, just not one of this world…

" **Are you sure?... I bought it as a diamond, not a sapphire…** "

" **I'm afraid so… Though even an expert might have been fooled, if they haven't had any experience with sapphires…** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Tavernier looked concerned…

" **A problem?...** "

He nodded his head…

" **I am now short one large diamond… And have no time nor money to obtain another, before I see the king…** "

" **Humm… Perhaps I can help…** "

Katsuhito pulled out one of his own stones, a rather crudely cut triangular shaped stone of about 115 carats…

" **How about I trade you this deep-blue diamond for your sapphire of about the same size…** "

" **But your stone is atleast several carats larger?...** "

Katsuhito smiled…

" **Ahh… But you have need of a large Diamond and as it so happens, I have use for a large sapphire… A few carats or a few Francs difference?... We both have what we need…** "

Tavernier thought about it and as it made sense, stones were exchanged and hands shaken…

The rest of the trip was quiet and uneventful, but a lot more cheerful…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

( note: In 1669, Jean-Baptiste Tavernier sold a large number of diamonds to the french crown… Among them was a crudely cut triangular shaped stone of 115 carats, originally called the Tavanier Blue Diamond, it later became **La bleu de France**… But over time and after several cuttings, it became a 45.52 carat deep-blue Diamond known as **THE HOPE DIAMOND…** )

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**(The Masaki House... the present…)**

Washu was sitting at the table with Katsuhito, Tenchi's grand-father, the only other one to show up for breakfast and then only at Washu's request…

Sasami was in the kitchen, fixing a small meal for just the two of them, as she and Nagi had already had something to eat earlier…

As Nagi entered the room, she glanced over at the figure asleep on the couch, before she set the plate of food on the table…

" **Still no reaction from the sleeping princess?...** "

Like Ryoko, Nagi got a kick out of teasing Lady Kiyone, a Galaxy Police officer about her new "Title"…

Washu looked up from her papers, glanced over at the still figure and shook her head…

" **Knowing the kind of teasing she'll get back at GP headquarters, I suspect she's not all that eager to return at the moment…** "

As Nagi was about to reply, there was a slight shaking of the house and the soft sound of female giggling floated down from up-stairs…

Washu continued to reading her documents, while Katsuhito studied the papers his young visitor had brought his the day before…

Not having a place for him to stay, Washu had him join young Rogon and the others at the terminal for a while...

On her way back to the kitchen, Nagi stopped in the doorway and took another look into the living room

The figure on the couch looked so peaceful, she couldn't help smiling before joining Sasami…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Giggling, laughter and crashing resounded once again from up-stairs…

Washu looked up and smiled…

" **So… How is married life affecting the First Princess of Jurai?...** "

Katsuhito looked at the ceiling as more noises filtered down...

" **The First Princess is cool, calm and prepared to do her duty for Jurai and it's people...** "

However Washu noted the slightest of smiles form at the corner of his lips…

" **However… Mrs Ayeka Masaki Jurai Masaki is determined to be the best wife possible, doing what ever she must to protect and please her beloved husband…** "

He noted the twinkle in Washu's eyes…

" **And Ryoko?...** "

Washu's smile got even bigger…

" **As the Third Princess of Jurai, she will do what ever she can to repay Jurai and it's people for their faith in her… But she too puts her husband's well being above all else… First?, Third?, Fourth?, they are all equal in his eyes and within his heart...** "

Washu looked up as more giggling could be heard…

" **You do realize that it isn't always the FOURTH Princess making that sound?... The THIRD has a high pitch giggle too…** "

Katsuhito lifted his tea cup to his lips, hiding a smile...

" **As does the FIRST…** "

Washu's eyebrow went up at this comment…

As he sipped his tea, Katsuhito's eye's twinkled...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Washu shook her head…

" **So the Ice Princess has begun to melt…** "

Katsuhito sighed, he'd heard that stupid nickname for far too long, but he knew that Washu didn't use it as the others did...

" **When it comes to their husband, there is very little chance of Ice... With all that heat, more like lots of steam...** "

There was another vibration from above, Katsuhito shook his head...

" **Even after all our lectures, I some times wonder... What are the odds that my young grand-son will survive until the official wedding**!... "

Washu couldn't help smiling...

" **No matter what is said or thought, to one degree or another, just like Tenchi, they are ALL 'Teenagers' and have much to learn... As for my little Guinea Pig!… Thou married, he is still the young, shy boy that ALL the Masaki females have come to love... But he has learned that a little knowledge can be a great equalizer**… "

One of Katsuhito's eyebrows went up as he gave Washu an inquisitive look…

Washu had mischief in her eyes…

" **It seems that all three future Queens of Juria are extremely ticklish… IF… You know exactly where to tickle… Even Ryoko**… "

If on cue, more laughing and giggling drifted down from upstairs, the table shaking slightly…

" **And the house?...** "

Washu smiled, having repaired or rebuilt the Masaki house almost as often as she'd had to repair the _**Yukinojo**_, she had adjusted it's original structure just a bit…

" **Besides re-enforcing the basic structure to withstand any thing short of a direct hit from the **_**Tsunami**_**, I've surrounded it with a field that prevent any strong vibrations from being picked up by any seismic detectors, any where in the world!… Like those reported when Ayeka and Ryoko got into some of their earlier fights, before their engagement… Recently there have been no new reported tremors detected… But I have my systems keeping a 24/7 watch for even the tiniest hint of our presents…** "

Katsuhito nodded his head...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Washu shook her head and returned to her papers...

Katsuhito had some idea of what was in them, but he thought it best to inquire...

" **What do make of your data**?... "

Washu looked up, concern in her eyes...

" **The Terminal is complete and it's security is in place**… "

Some thing caused that mischievous smile to return as Washu thought of her recent test of the security…

" **Though we may have to adjust it just a bit**… "

Helping the attackers hadn't exactly been fair, but she had thought it best to put it to it's toughest test at the very beginning…

" **We should be able to start using it in the near future... There is also room for possible expansion if we want or need it...** "

Katsuhito nodded his head...

Too much was riding of this **NEW** venture…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**DING**!...

Washu's small screen appeared, which usually meant an important message…

As Katsuhito watched, Washu studied the screen for a while before waving her hand, causing it to disappear…

Like the rest of the family, katsuhito knew better than to disturb her when she had such a concerned look on her face….

Closing her eyes, she tried contacting Tenchi through the implanted com-link, but discovered it turned off, nowhich wasn't surprising…

That left her with her secondary contact link…

_**Rrr- yooo- kooo?...**_

Washu smiled as she got a sort of **'do not disturb' **signal...

So she tried again, **LOUDER**…

_**RRRR**_-_**YOOO**_-_**KOOO**_!...

She got a quick reply this time…

_**WWWHHAATT**__?_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Washu couldn't help smiling, but managed to keep that image from going out…

_**Wake up Tenchi and bring him down to the Lab**_…

Washu gave it a moment before continuing…

_**You can let Ayeka and Mihoshi sleep…**_

_**HOW?...**_

Washu couldn't hide a smile…

_**Because, even you are unable to giggle in more than one octave at the same time!… **_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

A short time later a rather sleepy Tenchi and a vrty red faced Ryoko appeared in the Lab…

Looking around, Ryoko glared hotly at Washu, who just smiled back…

" **Ryoko… Sasami is fixing a little something for Tenchi to eat… Would you be a dear and go get it for him**?... "

Ryoko had a questionable look on her face, Washu continued…

" **It happens that just Tenchi and I have an appointment within the hour… YOU can go back to bed**… "

Giving Tenchi a quick kiss on the cheek, Ryoko left the Lab, mumbling to her-self…

After Ryoko disappeared, a confused Tenchi turned to a smiling Washu…

" **Don't worry about her… She'll get over it... **"

She looked at where Ryoko had gone…

" **Besides, we'll see her later… Now, where were we?...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( A distant closet... )**

A glow formed around the edge of the closet door, then it faded and the door quietly opened…

A curtain of darkness hung across the doorway, hiding the interior of the closet…

After a moment, a small figure with red hair stepped from the curtain and looked around…

Noticing she was alone, she sighed and shook her head…

" **Tenchi?...** "

The head of a young boy stuck out of the curtain and looked around…

Seeing Washu frown at him, Tenchi sighed and stepped into the room…

" **You get awaken in the middle of the night and see if you're still think clearly…** "

Then he realized who he was talking to, sighed and scratched the back of his head...

Washu tried her hardest to be stern with her new son-in-law, but he was just too cute…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **Ah yes…** "

Out of the shadows step an mature female with white hair, wearing what appeared to be a bluish house robe, over sleep wear…

" **Lady Washu… So good of you to come!…** "

Washu noticed Tenchi's confused look…

As she had not expected to be met, she hadn't thought to mention the possibility to Tenchi…

In fact she hadn't mentioned much of any thing to him, just that she had a request from some one to come see them and she had wanted him to be her escort…

She certainly didn't want to mention that she had also wanted to show Tenchi off…

She looked at her watch to check the time…

If her calculations were right, they should have company, about… **NOW**!...

A yellow headed figure exited the curtain and in the blink of an eye had their arms around Tenchi…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

As a sobbing Mihoshi, dressed in her GP uniform, rested her head on Tenchi's shoulder, two more figures stepped from the closet…

Tenchi sighed, he should have guessed, that if his wives would follow him half-way across the galaxy, what was half-way around a planet?…

As Ayeka and Ryoko approached in a more lady-like manner, Tenchi note a hint of a smile on Washu's lips…

Living up to her title as the "**Greatest scientific genius in the galaxy**", it appeared that Washu hadn't been surprised at this turn of events…

Within moments, Ayeka had Tenchi's Right arm and Ryoko had his Left, Mihoshi's fingers interlocked on his chest…

Across the room, two figures watched as this inter-locked set of smiling figures began to give off a slight glow in the dimly lit room…

Washu had never noticed that before, even now Tenchi was full of surprises, she would have to schedule an evening in the Lab for the four of them, to record it properly…

Oh, that was going to be fun…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **Lady Washu!... I assume this must be that remarkable young lad you mentioned when last we spoke?...** "

Brought back to the present, Washu smiled and nodded her head…

" **Where are my manners… May I present, the center of attention, the young Tenchi Masaki… Holding his Right arm firmly is Ayeka Masaki Jurai Masaki… Holding his Left arm, just as firmly, is Ryoko Hakubi Masaki, my oldest daughter… And last, but never least, holding onto the rest of him is Mihoshi Kuramitsu Masaki…** "

As Tenchi, with some difficulty managed a slight bow, their host returned it with a slight nod of her head…

She looked at Washu before continuing…

" **Does their common last name by any chance mean they are all related in some way?...** "

Washu sighed…

" **Tenchi's family adheres to an old code, which is similar to the Islamic code, that allows Polygamy IF the male is able to support more than one wife and can show his affection equally…** "

At a nod from Tenchi, she continued…

" **Tenchi discovered early, that his heart was equally divided and that he couldn't bring himself to choose just one and hurt the other… This tended to cause some conflict between Ayeka and Ryoko… Which, in turn, led to some real problems…** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Their host smiled…

" **Such as the night Tenchi's school, his home and the Great Seto Bridge were all damaged?...** "

Washu smiled…

" **That was the night Tenchi first met Ayeka and Ryoko… But things got much better with time…** "

Their host thought for a moment before continuing…

" **I assume you are referring to the various seismic disturbances, from .5 to 3.0, that seem to be centered in the area around the Masaki Shrine?…** "

Tenchi saw one of Washu's eyebrows go up, it seem she could still be surprised…

" **Or the recent destruction of a rather large object that was in near earth orbit, that for some reason hadn't been detected by any form of local detection until a large flare announced it's demise…** "

It was now Ryoko who responded…

" **That was an unwanted visitor, who you really wouldn't have wanted any thing to do with…** "

The conversation had gotten Ayeka's attention and several pairs of eyes had turned to Washu…

Sighing, Washu did a slight bow and gestured to their host…

" **It is with great pleasure that I present to you our host, Lady Elizabeth Windsor… Better known as Her Majesty, Elizabeth the Second, Queen of Great Britain and Sovereign Monarch of the Commonwealth of Nations…** "

Washu smiled as three sets of eyes widened…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**To be continued...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**


	24. Chapter 24

**THREE PRINCESSES...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is a copyright of AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Author's note:** These stories take place in one of the Billions of alternate Universe/Dimensions that may or may not exist… And as such, the people whose names appear in this alternate **U/D** have no relationship to similar people you may have heard of within **OUR** world **OR** from **OUR** history… They are just here to add an unusual twist to the story and to liven things up a bit…

**ENJOY…**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter 24... Contact and Danger... **

**( Buckingham Palace, England... )**

" **Her Majesty, Elizabeth the Second, Queen of Great Britain and Sovereign Monarch of the Commonwealth of Nations… **"

Four startled heads stared at the elderly female before them…

" **Hum!...** "

A fifth person, a red-headed female smiled and watch as the four young people bowed to the ruler of this island nation…

_**Very good, my children!…**_

The boy in the middle closed his eyes and sighed…

But the older, while-haired female smiled and shook her head…

" **My… How I wish that members of our local aristocracy were as polite as these**.. "

Tenchi noticed Washu's eyebrow go up slightly…

The English monarch smiled as she approached Tenchi…

" **And how does a Queen greet a Crown Prince of Jurai**?... "

To her surprise, Tenchi blushed and the girls began to giggle…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( the Masaki living room… )**

Most of the eyes in the room were on the elderly male, sitting in the recliner, rocking a small child…

Katsuhito Masaki had been holding his great-granddaughter Mayuka in his arms for a while as the rest of the household, Sasami and Nagi, sat watched from around the room…

Tenchi had checked on her, before Washu had dragged him off earlier in the morning…

He had even managed to kiss her on the forehead, before leaving, but the house had been awaken by her sobbing cries a short time later…

Auntie Sasami and auntie Nagi had been the first to her room…

Only Sasami's picking her up had quieted her down, but even so, she had continued to sob until her great-grandfather, Katsuhito had showed up…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Earlier… )**

Both Sasami and Nagi had been doing their best to try calming the sobbing little bundle in Sasami's arms, but nothing was working…

The first thing Sasami had done, was to quickly checked to see if there might be any physical problems, but had found none, to her relief…

To her, that left only one thing - - - Mayuka was missing Tenchi…

As it was, Sasami was having a hard time keeping from giggling, as Nagi make all kinds of silly faces and baby noises, just as she'd seen both Ryoko and Ayeka do when **THEY **had tried to calm Mayuka, a few days before…

They were usually able to get Mayuka to start giggling, as well as any one else who happen to be in the room at the time…

When ever Mihoshi tried, she would usually end up ether crying too, or falling asleep some where, with little Mayuki sleeping on her shoulder, both of them drooling…

It might be unbecoming behavior for a Princess of Jurai, but it wasn't unbecoming to the females of the Masaki household…

" **Hummm!...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

All eyes had turned to the doorway where Katsuhito stood, taking in the scene…

And so it was that as Sasami watched, Katsuhito crossed the room, then bent over and placed his face a short distance from the small pouting face…

The Shinto priest had always been able to keep a straight face when Ryoko and Ayeka did it, but the sight of the Universe's most successful and feared bounty-hunter making faces and baby noises?...

The look on Nagi's face as she suddenly discovered that she had an audience was too much…

" **Young lady!... Your poppa had to go some where with mamma Washu… They'll be back as soon as they can…** "

At the mention of her poppa, Mayuka did calm down, but her face still made it clear that she wasn't happy…

_**Poppa!... I want my Poppa!...**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Both Sasami and Nagi had sighed as the little one calmed down, but she still pouted…

Noting who was and who wasn't present, it wasn't hard for Katsuhito to guess what had happen…

Something had caused Mayuka to wake and she hadn't been able to sense Tenchi or any of the others nearby and that had scared her…

Reaching over, Katsuhito gently stroked Mayuka's cheek…

She so reminded him of his youngest daughter, Tenchi's mother Kiyone, when she had been little…

" **Never fear, little one… You are a Masaki and you will NEVER be alone again**… "

Both Sasami and Nagi had found themselves nodding their heads at Katsuhito's remark…

As Sasami transferred her bundle to her older brother, she could feel Mayuka begin to relax…

She couldn't help smiling…

In a corner of the room, Tsunami smiled too…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Buckingham Palace... )**

Washu sighed as the girls tried not to giggle and Tenchi turned the cutest color red…

" **Did I say something wrong?...** "

A slightly confused monarch turned to Washu, who was fighting hard to keep a straight face, she then looked at Tenchi, who's eyes were closed…

" **It's the Masaki family**… "

All eyes turned to Ayeka, as she stepped foreword, away from Tenchi, but still holding his hand…

" **My mother, ****Misaki, is the second Queen of Jurai… And she has an unusual way of greeting Tenchi when she drops in**… "

Ayeka tried to continue, but discovered that she was unable to truly describe her own mother…

It was a smiling Ryoko who answered…

" **Lady Misaki tends to treat Tenchi like her favorite cute stuffed teddy bear… And like Mihoshi here, she can't help hugging him**… "

Ryoko smiled as a sleepy Mihoshi giggled and held Tenchi even tighter…

Ayeka sighed as she watched Ryoko made sure Mihoshi didn't over do it and cause Tenchi to turn blue, again…

It would be very embarrassing for her beloved, his first meeting with a foreign head of state…

England's Queen Mother smiled, the data she had received had indeed been correct and perhaps they **WERE** the answer to their problem…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Jurai Palace… )**

Lady Misaki Masaki Jurai was at her desk in her office, going over some new reports of threats towards members of the Royal Family…

As usual, there were the large number of cranks, people just spouting off and the harmless crazies…

However, the number of creatable threats had dropped quite a bit since rumors of the last Attack on the Emperor started circulating…

A good number of people had witnessed Light-hawk Wings form before Emperor Azusa and defend him from the assassins, even using their own weapons against them…

Azusa's popularity had never been this high in centuries…

And all due to the young boy in the small framed picture on her desk…

A picture of a dark haired youth sleeping in a recliner chair, a small bluish-haired baby resting on his shoulder, also asleep…

Her great-grand-stepson, Tenchi and his daughter, Mayuka…

She couldn't help smiling…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Thou almost the entire universe had hear about young Tenchi Masaki, Jurai's new Crown Prince and this three powerful wives, only a small handful knew of little Mayuka…

And even fewer of her past…

Or that she was next in line, behind Tenchi, for the throne…

As she smiled at the picture that Washu had sent her for Christmas, her head jerked up…

Looking around, she could have sworn she'd heard her name mentioned, but there was no one else in the room…

It felt as if some one had said some thing about her…

But it wasn't that some one was talking about her, she was use to that, it was the giggling…

She'd recognize that giggle any where…

She spoke to the empty room…

" **Mihoshi?... **"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Buckingham Palace... )**

Cuddling up to Tenchi, Mihoshi giggled again and mumbled…

" **Yes?**... "

Washu glanced at the sleeping female and wondered what was going on in that head of hers…

Shaking her head, she decided there were just some mysteries that should be left unsolved…

And her oh so great-granddaughter was one of those…

Sighing, she turned back to the present and why she was here…

Taking a deep breath, she turned back to their host…

" **You asked that I come see you**?... "

The 'Queen-mother' had been watching the inter-action between her five visitors from the moment the unused closet door had opened…

She turned to Washu…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( the Masaki living room… )**

Katsuhito was sitting in the recliner that was Mayuka's favorite, the one she always shared with her pappa…

Like Tenchi, Mayuka was resting her head on his shoulder, with a smile on her face…

Times like this reminded him of his earliest experiences with Tenchi's mother, Kiyone…

It seem that ALL babies resembled each other, but it was the soft noise she was making that made him smile…

He made a mental note to talk to Washu and Tenchi about possibly cutting back on her 'catnaps' with Ryo-Ohki…

For, unlike Mihoshi or her pappa, it wasn't a snoring sound he heard, it was more like a very soft purring…

But he guessed if she was going to pick up any 'habits', it was possibly better for them to be from Ryo-Ohki, rather than Ryoko or Mihoshi…

As he looked at the little one, his thought return to his last conversation with Washu, before she and Tenchi left…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

( **Earlier, Washu's Lab… **)

He and Washu had stood before her lab screen, watching Tenchi tuck Mayuka in, Ryoko was back in the large master bed, with Ayeka and Mihoshi, all three of them snoring…

Surrounded by loving family, Ryoko was having a lot less nightmares these days and was even managing to get some sleep…

" **No wonder you spend so much time in your lab**!... "

Washu brushed something from the corner of her eye, before replying…

" **Isn't it about time you trusted Tenchi with ALL the Masaki Family secrets**?... "

Katsuhito sighed, he'd seen this coming and he had so wanted to put it off a little longer...

" **How long have you known**?... "

Even though she didn't turn and face him, he could see her mischievous smile...

" **The mystery of the graves?... From shortly after Tenchi let me live here, when I did a complete, detailed scan of the surrounding area for over 10 kilometers in every direction... That including a very detailed schematic of that 'cave' you kept my daughter for 700 years... I was greatly impressed at the details you included... Especially the shielding that would have hidden her stasis pod from even the most advanced scanners... I have wanted to thank you for doing what I could not, protecting her from Kagato**... "

Katsuhito watched as Tenchi bent down and kissed his daughter good night and wondered if he had once looked like that?...

" **After I'd managed to take her glowing gems away, I suddenly found a young, frightened girl laying at my feet... Even after all the things I knew she had done and all the things I'd seen her do, I still couldn't bring myself to strike her down... So, I used what little power Funaho had left to create the cave as her statis chamber and tucked her in... By the time it was ready, she had fallen into a deep asleep**... "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

They watched as Tenchi left his room and headed to the Lab, Washu broke the silence...

" **Any way!... Thank you**!... "

" **So you know**?... "

Washu nodded her head...

" **His Grandmother's empty grave was explained when Lady Airi of the GP, your wife, suddenly appeared to see her new Great-granddaughter... I can see why that needs to be kept under wraps... I'm well aware of her father's opinion of Juraians and the Royal family especially**... "

Her voice went serious...

" **But his mother's grave**?... "

She noticed that Katsuhito's muscles tightened...

" **Even I have to confess I'm unable to explain the unusual data there**... "

Katsuhito sighed as they watched Tenchi open the lab door and enter...

" **You're right... I'll need to discuss it with ****Nobuyuki first, but there's some one else I'll need to contact, too… I guess it's about time we put all of those old ghost to rest**… "

Cutting off the screen they both turned to greet Tenchi as he stepped from the shadows...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( the Masaki living room… )**

Katsuhito was deep in thought, the past always seem to come back to haunt the family...

Washu had made it clear that it might be time to let Tenchi know exactly when and how his mother had really died, as well as other things…

But this was something he would have to discuss with Nobuyuki first, as it concerned his family…

By the clock, Nobuyuki should be home any time and Nagi had just gotten word that both Kiyones were due back from their patrol duty…

She and Sasami were in the kitchen fixing up some thing for what were sure to be two very hungry GP officers…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Katsuhito sighed...

Washu had asked Tenchi to escort her so that she could show him off, but it was also to give Katsuhito time to decide…

It seem that it was now up to him…

It was then that he noticed he was being watched, as it seem that Mayuka was now very much awake and looking up at him, he smiled…

" **So, little one… How would you like to see your great-grandmother again?…** "

He was rewarded by her warm smile…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Buckingham Palace... )**

England's Queen Mum smiled…

Direct and to the point, one of the reasons she always enjoyed Washu's visits…

" **As you know, before we met, I had been in contact with members of the organization you refer to as the Galaxy Police…** "

Before Mihoshi could speak up, she continued…

" **Yes, officer Mihoshi… I know it is against regulations, but contact was made when I was a young girl and dismissed as unimportant… It was only when I ascended the throne that it came to my attention that I was being watched… Shortly there after I confronted one of my observers and through them, made contact with your grandfather…** "

Tenchi noticed that Washu wasn't surprised…

" **Until Lady Washu contacted me recently, my only contact beyond this world, was with your grandfather and with any officers in need of assistance with a case or who were just letting me know they were here… In a sense, I was listed as a local planetary official or officer… I understand that is covered in the regulations**?… "

As Mihoshi started to respond, Ryoko covered her mouth with her hand, as getting Mihoshi spouting regulations would have them here for days…

Washu managed to keep a straight face…

" **The Grand-marshal ask me to make contact, as he hadn't heard from Her majesty for a while and was worried… As it turned out, her comm-link was in need of repairs, so I decided to upgrade it… Since then we've enjoyed some delightful times, chatting and trading tales…** "

Tenchi didn't want to know what kind of tales Washu might have been telling…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Their host continued…

" **At any rate some very disturbing news has reached my ear and I find that I may be in need of your help, Lady Washu**… "

She watched as Washu looked at Tenchi, who sighed and nodded his head…

Although she really didn't need it, as 'head' of the Masaki Family, she asked any way…

Both Ayeka and Ryoko smiled as Tenchi was acknowledged as the head of the family…

_**You really don't need my permission, Washu**_…

Washu smiled…

_**Yes, but when it comes to diplomacy, it is better form if you do**_…

Tenchi sighed…

Washu turned to their host…

" **And just how may I be of service**?... "

It was now or never…

" **Recently, an old report from Moscow surfaced indicating that the remains of one, ****Grigori Yefimovich Rasputin, had been discovered in a secret grave, shortly brfore the Union of Soviet States began to fall apart... Since then rumors and gossip have run rampant... Like Carter's opening of king Tut's tomb in 1922, it seems that the deaths of several members of Europe's Royal families are now being blamed on the curse of the Mad Monk, Rasputin, as revenge for his having been killed by members of the Crar's Royal family**... "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

She noticed that she now had their attention…

" **A secret report by SIS, the ****Secret Intelligence Service, that was never disclosed to any one, indicated that the driver of Princess Diana's car at the time of her death, seem to be 'possessed' and was even heard to mumble something about 'Death to the Romanovs' and the word 'Kain' with his last breaths**... "

She watched Washu and the others reaction, as they exchange glances, back and forth...

" **I had a private agency do some research and they confirmed that with the odd death of a distant cousin, last month, every last person known to have a direct link to Crar Nicholas, is now dead... The house of Romanov is now no more than a footnote in history**... "

It was then that she saw Washu grin and glance at Tenchi…

At a nod from Tenchi, Washu sighed and turned to the Queen, her eyes alight…

" **Oh… The house of Romanov is far from gone…** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**To be continued...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**


	25. Chapter 25

**THREE PRINCESSES...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is a copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter 25... Things Begin... **

**( the Masaki living room… )**

Katsuhito Masaki, Tenchi Masaki's grandfather, smiled as he heard a voice call out…

" **Hello?... Any body home?...** "

Looking up, he could see the head of their newest 'houseguest' peeking out of the slightly opened downstairs closet door…

Although she'd been here a while Galaxy Police officer Kiyone Tanaka, Detective first class, still checked for permission before entering the Masaki house…

Katsuhito wasn't sure if it was because she was still in awe of the Juraian Royal Family or because she was so polite, some thing that delighted Ayeka and which Ryoko found amusing…

He hadn't quite gotten use to the fact that the door, which had originally opened into a broom closet, now opened to ether Washu's Lab or a special sub-space star-ship 'garage'…

Washu had gotten tired of having to rebuild the house and any other things that got damaged when **OFFICER** Mihoshi returned from patrol…

Mihoshi would have only one thing on her mind whenever she got off her **GP** patrol, getting back to her beloved Tenchi and any thing that got in the way, **BEWARE**!...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

While watching TV one night, Washu had noted that Earthlings had a thing called a 'garage', where they would store their favorite modes of transportation, a self-moving, four wheeled craft called an automobile or car…

Once again Washu was amazed at how creative the people on this world, that the rest of the universe considered as low tech and primitive, could be…

Thus, Washu had created a sub-space area, like her lab, into which the _**Yukinojo**_, Mihoshi's ship, (and others) could be placed…

Washu had even adjusted the _**Yukinojo's **_progams so that upon entering Earth's orbit, it would use the 'door-key' to automatically drop into sub-space and enter the 'garage'…

Washu had provided the 'garage' with the most advanced facilities, better than those of any other facilities in the entire Galaxy, even Juraian ones, all located in a Highly-security, unreachable, undetectable ship's dock…

After spending time patrolling with Mihoshi, **Yukinojo, **the ship's Artificial Intelligence, would be quite 'Happy' about returning, to where all the dings and scrapes that the ship seem to acquire only when Mihoshi was aboard, could be repaired by Washu's automated systems...

At the moment, only a few ships were allowed access, _**Ryo-Ohki**_, _**Ken-Ohki**_ and the _**Yukinojo**_ that both Mihoshi and Kiyone shared…

Although _**Ryo-Ohki**_ and _**Ken-Ohki**_ really didn't need the 'Garage', Washu had decided that for security purposes it was best for them to use it, reentering normal space at any of a half dozen 'Garage doors' around the solar system, unnoticed…

When it came to Security, the whole family, from Tenchi to Ken-Ohki, deferred to Washu…

However at the moment, the concern look that Katsuhito saw on Kiyone's face didn't bode well…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Galaxy Police Headquarters, earlier…)**

A young boy sat at a table in the cafeteria, looking at what was on the plate before him…

The two females sitting next to him had already 'dug in' as they put it, eating the unidentified stuff that they'd gotten from the cooks on the serving line…

Seina Yamada hadn't been too happy about letting Kiriko Masaki, his first officer, choose what to get, but it was the fastest way to get through the line, with all the other **GP** officers lined up behind him, making noises…

He decided to take his good friend, Sasami's advice…

Try it and if it tastes good, **DON'T** ask what it is…

Besides, Kiriko was his wife and she'd been watching over him a good portion of his life…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Looking at the blonde female with him, he noted that she seem to be enjoying the same stuff…

And if Amane Kaunaq, a former Galaxy super model and member of a rich family could eat it, so could he…

Putting a portion of 'food' in his mouth, his eye brow went up, there wasn't any taste, good or bad, to it…

Kiriko smiled at Seina's reaction to the food, after all, with so many different races of officers and others coming through the Galaxy Police Headquarters, the food had been designed for nourishment, not taste…

In fact there was very little taste to it, at all…

Thou there were an assortment of spices packs available for those who wanted flavor…

Kiriko had taken it upon herself to get and test Seina's food before presenting it to him, also testing it for any OTHER possible additives, such as poison…

After all, the Galaxy was a dangerous place and wasn't it a wife's duty to protect her husband?...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

So it was that Seina, tasting his food and liking it and didn't notice the changes around him…

But Kiriko and Amane did…

Checking their comm-units, they were informed that HQ had gone to yellow alert and they were requested to report to the Grand Marshal…

Noting that those leaving the cafeteria were not rushing, and that it had been a request and not an order, they continued with their meals…

Kiriko and Amane ate quietly, but the whole time, keeping a weather-eye on what was going on around them…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The Grand Marshal's office… )**

The Grand Marshal stood at his desk, studying the holographic world before him…

A world of some concern to a great many people and worlds…

Zanata Six sat at a crossroads of several trade routes, in the middle of the buffer area between the Juraian Empire and the Airaian Kingdom…

Who it had originally been settled by was lost in the distant past, but over time, both Airai **AND **Jurai had conquered it at one time or another, bring in settlers to boost their claims…

As time and nature progressed, most of the worlds population was half Airaian, half Juraian, pretty much making them out cast from **BOTH** worlds…

Then, several centuries ago, a couple with ties to both Royal Families, who had fallen in love, ran away to Zanata Six and another armed conflict was in the making…

**HOWEVER**, cooler heads prevailed and the couple was allowed to remain on the planet…

After due debate, an agreement was reached and signed that both worlds would give up all claims to Zanata Six and that the couple, each with Royal blood, would become the new ruling family..

A buffer zone was also agreed to, marked by space buoys, held in place by sub-space anchors, a wide non-moving wall between the two Empires, Zanata Six being the only inhabitable system within it…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The couple proved to be not only popular with the people, but highly resourceful…

After improving the spaceport, they built hotels and recreational areas for off-would visitors, which not only provided work for the people, but an off-world source of income for the goverment…

Resorts and casinos came next and Zanata Six quickly worked its way up into the top 100 pleasure Planets in the Galaxy…

Until 12 years ago, when it some how came to the attention of Kagato, the eternally most wanted criminal…

He had suddenly appeared above the defenseless world, with his Battleship_** Soja**_ and proceeded to raid a number of museums of their ancient artifacts…

In the course of his raid, he fired upon the civilians, to spread panic and confusion, as well as for his own amusement…

By chance, one of his shots just happen to destroy the shelter where the ruling family and member of the government were being hidden at the time, thus taking out the world's entire leadership…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

After Kagato left, a minor official, who hadn't been with the others, stepped from the ruins, took charge and declared Marshal Law…

Within a short time, the official had complete control of the government and the world…

Calling himself, **The Leader**, he took over as Planetary Ruler and crushed any opposition with an Iron Fist…

Only then did people begin to notice how little **REAL** damage had been done by Kagato's attack…

Even deaths were mostly the Ruling Family and members of government…

Rumors began to spread suggesting that the NEW Ruler might have been working with Kagato, in exchange for the planet…

These rumors had been violently crushed…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Since then, the planet had been a thorn in the **GP**'s side…

The highest, state-of-the-art defensive system had been put into play, armed satellites, orbital mine fields and recently word had slipped out about secret shipbuilding facilities being built and heavily armed star-ships being constructed…

Above the palace and major buildings were advanced force fields and rumored energy suppression fields on par with those used by Kagato…

And, as the Galaxy Police's authority stopped at the mine field orbiting the planet, unless they were called in by the government, there was nothing they could do…

But that just might change…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

A Galaxy Star-liner that had been taking one of the trade routes through the system from the kingdom of Airai to the Juriain Empire, suffered engine trouble and was forced to drop out of sub-space and into a restricted section of the Zanata Six system…

Before any one knew what to do, armed ships of the Zanata Defense Force had surrounded and boarded the Liner…

Declaring the Liner to be spying on Zanata's Defenses, all passengers were then arrested and their property confiscated…

The Liner was towed into orbit above the planet and systematically taken apart in the search for evidence of spying…

Several dozen worlds quickly filed protest about their citizens being held without cause, which went without response…

Airai and Jurai also lodged protest, which were also ignored…

Rumors that members of ether world's Royal families had been aboard were quickly dismissed, although it was confirmed that members of the Airai Royal family had booked passage, but had to rebook due to illness…

Rumors had then begun to circulate that perhaps the engine trouble might **NOT** have been an accident…

So, the matter was now at a dead lock, as none of the parties involved wanting to over react and cause an armed conflict…

The only thing the Marshal could do was organize a Heavy Assault Task Force and send it to stand by in sub-space, just outside the Zanata six system and wait…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Airai Royal Palace… )**

His majesty**, Akio Magma**, was sitting behind a large desk cover with paperwork, the down side of being 'in-charge'…

At the moment, he had set aside all the daily matters to go over the latest on the Zanata Six problem…

Since the death of the ruling family some years ago, he had been careful to watch for any excuse that he could use to send in a task force with an assault team and he was very curtain that his counter-part on Jurai, Azusa, was watching too…

Though he didn't wish to involve family, had his distant cousin and his family been aboard the Liner as they had originally planned, it would have been just the excuse he needed…

There were a good number of passengers from the kingdom, but no one of high renown, at least not high enough to use as an excuse…

_**SIGH…**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Searching through the stacks of papers, he located the comm-screen control and turned it on, connecting with the inter-stellar News channel…

Perhaps there was some break in the story…

He'd always been amazed at how the News Channel always seem to have better updates than his own intelligence network…

The sports were on and 'By Request', they were replaying the famed duel between the Juraian Crown Prince and two of his wives…

He'd learned that whenever it was replayed, viewer ratings shot through the ceiling…

As the prince dueled his wives, the greatly feared light-haired Ryoko, the Space Pirate and the infamous yellow-haired, Mihoshi Kuramitsu, the grand-daughter of the Galaxy Police's Grand Marshal, he began to wish that it had been Prince Yosho's daughter by **HIS** daughter Airi, Minaho, who had given birth to the young Prince, instead of his mysterious wife from colony 0315…

According to secret reports, both Yosho's second wife and his daughter had passed away…

He even had photos that had been smuggled off-world to him, of their head stones…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

As he continued to watch, he couldn't help but admire the young prince for being able to survive, much less handle three such powerful females…

He remembered the first time he had watched the duel, it was the first time he'd seen the prince in action, all the intelligence photos gathered of the new prince had seem like some kind of a joke…

How could such a small, young boy be the source of so many wild and outlandish rumors...

Then as the duel progressed, he began to believe that perhaps this young man was indeed the one who took down Kagato…

Then the king thought about what a handful he and his wives must be to Emperor Azusa…

He couldn't help smiling and raising his drink in a toast to the young prince as two laughing **GP **female officers tried to pull the two wives off the victorious Prince…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Emperor Azusa's Office, Jurai… )**

Azusa Masaki Jurai looked up from his paperwork as if he'd heard some one mention his name…

Shaking his head, he returned to the reports before him…

The situation on Zanata Six didn't look good…

He was sure that the Airaian King would try to use the new crisis as an excuse to invade…

He knew that he would if he had the chance…

When word that Akio's cousin might have been on the Liner, Azusa's first thought had been that he might have planned it, but Azusa knew that Akio cared for his family and although he might use it to his advantage, he wouldn't be part of it…

Looking up at the pictures of Tenchi and **HIS** family, he had a sense of pride that had only recently returned to the palace…

He made a note to have Lady Seto take her task force to the edge of the Zanata system and wait…

Past experience had taught him to expect a reaction and for some thing to happen…

**SOON!…**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Grand Marshal's office… the present… )**

The Marshal studied the new report for the hundredth time and again came to the same solution, again…

He hoped he was wrong, but all the facts led him to only one conclusion, one he wasn't very happy with…

He was glad he'd gone with his gut feeling and formed the heavy assault task force, which was on its way to the Zanata Six system…

It might not have been needed before, but he was sure that it would be shortly…

**SIGH!...**

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the little device that Washu had given him in case of a real emergency…

Openning it he push the button with a big W on it, the only button and waited…

" **THIS HAD BETTER BE IMPORTANT!...** "

He couldn't help smiling…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Emperor Azusa's Office, Jurai… the present… )**

Azusa read the report again…

It seems that he's been correct in his judgment, but he wasn't happy about it…

Something had happen, something he hadn't expected…

He knew that the Queens wouldn't be happy ether…

He would have to contact Lady Seto and inform her of the new wrinkle…

He hoped she didn't take matters into her own hands…

**SIGH!...**

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the comm-device that Washu had given him, the small screen had produced a number of interesting images, but this would be the first time he had used the big button with a big W on it…

But for some reason, it took a while before he was able to push the button…

Unlike her lab answering system, with the little puppets, Washu's voice answered…

" **SO… How long did it take to push the button?...** "

Azusa found himself smiling, in spite of himself…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Aira Royal Palace… ****the present… )**

The King examined the report…

There was no doubt about it, he found himself crushing the paper into a small ball…

It took him some time to calm down, but he finally managed…

The assault team and task force had been awaiting his orders for some time now…

At the press of the button on his desk, a voice answered…

" **SIRE?...** "

" **Inform the task force that I have authorized their mission and pass on the last report**… "

" **As you wish, sire..** "

With another press, he was alone again…

Having set things in motion, he could only wait for the results…

What was that silly phrase his daughter always used?...

_**Oh yes…**_

_**Keep your fingers crossed!...**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Much Later… A Darken Room... )**

As Tenchi opened his eyes, he wasn't sure if they were open or not, at first...

It was only as things seem to come into focus that he realized there was very little light, where ever they were...

The pounding in his head wasn't helping any...

As he closed his eyes, he though he heard a low moan...

It took a while for him to realize that it hadn't been him...

His thoughts were so scrambled he wasn't sure who he was, much less where he was...

The image of an elderly male with small glasses, seem to be telling him to take his time, to breath slowly and to calm his thoughts

_**Grandfather?...**_

Tenchi slowed his breath and slowly things began to focus again and a name came to mind...

"** Fragga!... **"

A weak voice floated out of the darkness...

" **Well, here's another fine mess you've gotten me into!... **"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The image of two males, one fat and the other skinny popped into Tenchi's mind...

He felt a slight shaking start in his stomach and worked it's way up his body...

Suddenly, he threw back his head and started laughing...

" **Ha!... Ha!... Ha!... **"

He really shouldn't have given Fragga that collection of Laurel and Hardy classic movies...

Fragga's sense of humor had been bad before, now it was even worse...

And some people wondered why the Crown Prince of Jurai hung out with an ex-pirate...

Perhaps it was because he was one of the few people, outside of the Masaki family, that Tenchi truly trusted...

After a while the voice, stronger now, spoke again...

"** Remind me, again!... Why did we come here again?... **"

In the dark, no one could see Tenchi smile...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**To be continued...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**


	26. Chapter 26

**THREE PRINCESSES...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is a copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter 26... Reactions... **

**( Buckingham Palace, England... )**

As Washu opened her mouth to say something a low musical tone rang out, the theme from the TV series, Hawaii 5-O, a popular TV police series…

Sighing, she pulled a small cell phone from her pocket, like millions of others on this planet…

She didn't have to look to know who it was, only a very few people could access her unit and the tone had told her who it was…

" **THIS HAD BETTER BE IMPORTANT!...** "

There was a moment of silence as every one watched Washu answer…

A chuckle came from the phone as she held it up, before her…

After she pressed several buttons, the full size, 3D color image of an elderly male from the waist up, appeared above it…

Most of the people in the room recognized the color image of the Grand Marshal at once…

Her Majesty couldn't help but stare at the image before her, even though this was the first time she'd seen his face, he had been described to her…

The basic comm-unit that had been left for her too use, had been the older fax type system, where you had to type words instead of being able to talk face-to-face, for security reasons…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Looking around the room, the Marshal smiled as he took in those around him…

When he came to her Majesty, he stopped and nodded his head…

" **You would be Agent Elizabeth if I'm not mistaken… Or should I call you, Your Majesty?...** "

When communicating, she had used first name and he had just been Marshal…

For the first time, in a long time, Elizabeth Alexandra Mary of the house of Windsor, found herself blushing…

However, something accrued to her and she looked at Washu…

" **He can see us?...** "

There was a mischievous look in her eyes as she nodded her head…

" **He can see everything within a four foot radius of the mini-comm-unit…** "

An amazed look on her face, the Queen turned back to the Image, smiled and nodded back…

" **My Lady, will suffice… **"

As Washu watched, she was secretly proud of her oh-so great grandson, he could be a real charmer when he wanted to…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

She also noted that Ayeka was examining the hand held device very closely…

" **Yes, Princess?…** "

As Ayeka turned back to Washu, there was an amazed look on her face…

" **I've seen projectors before, but even the smallest, simplest ones are quite large and none are able to transmit, much less receive!… **"

_**Way to go, Mom… **_

Washu managed not to smile, but there was a twinkle in her eyes…

" **It's much easier to create something smaller when you're able to work on the sub-atomic level… You just need the Idea…** "

Then she noticed that the Marshal was looking at her, she turned back to him…

" **You wanted something?...** "

The device had been for **EMERGENCIES ONLY**!…

She noticed that he eyed Tenchi and the others before replying…

" **There seems to be a new wrinkle to the events involving Zanata Six…** "

Something told her this wasn't good…

" **One of my officers, who was on the planet, was taken into custody and charged with spying… A popular charge these days on that planet…** "

An alarm went off in the back of Washu's mind, but she asked any way…

" **And the officer was?...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( A small room some where… ) **

A female with short green hair was sitting in a chair, staring at her hands…

The room was very plain, just the small bed, a single wooden chair and a table…

On some worlds this would be considered grand furnishing, but on her home world, this was nothing, even on **THIS** world the room was nothing but a closet, it didn't even have a window…

But at the moment, Galaxy Police officer Airi Magma had worries on her mind, for no matter how hard she tried she wasn't even able to produce sparks with her fingertips…

As a member of the Airaian Royal Family, like the members of the Juraian Royal Family, she was a power user and had the ability to defend themselves, usually with at least an energy blade…

But it appeared that the reports about the use of power suppressors on this planet were true…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

It was also said that the few small shipyards on the planet had been enlarged and might be being using to building Space ships for Pirates or even Raiders, any one with money…

SO, while visiting one of the major gambling casinos, Airi had been doing a little bit of digging, asking a few quiet questions here and there,,,

It seems her inquiries hadn't been so quiet and had reached the wrong ears, thus she had ended up being taken into custody, **GP** officer or not…

As the **GP**'s influence only extends down to a planet's upper exosphere or there-abouts, their protest about the arrest of one of their officers had fallen on deaf ears…

To make things worse, when it as discovered that she was also a member of the Airaian Royal Family, it seem that the Dictator had decided to use her as a bartering chip with Airai…

A deal that could greatly affect Jurai also…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Just Outside the Zanata Six system… )**

**Lady Seto Kamiki Jurai - **Devil Princess of Jurai read Azusa's message and shook her head…

Airi had been very close to the wife of Zanata's last ruler, in fact they'd been distant cousins…

One of the few people that Airi could talk to and trust, like a sister…

Their first born, a girl had been name after her, Airi, but she'd never learned what the name of their second born, a boy, might be as Kagato attacked only days after his birth…

She'd taken the news of the family's death very hard…

From that moment on!…

**Officer Airi Magma **of the Galaxy Police read and studied every report that came into headquarters, about Zanata six, no matter how trivial …

**Princess Airi**, of the Airaian Royal Family practiced her combat skills when ever she could and was kept informed by Airaian Intelligence of **ANY** new data that they might get…

And her connections with the Juraian Royal Family, in this case Queen Funaho, who was Jurai's Minister of Intelligence, provided other small bits of data…

This made her the perfect liaison between the three powers looking at Zanata Six - Airai, Jurai and the Galaxy Police…

However, the investigation was taking too long and now other members of her family had almost fallen into the dictator's hands…

It had been the final straw, so she had taken it upon herself, to try and get the evidence that the present ruler had conspired with a major wanted criminal and plotted in the death of members of her family, reasonable cause for the **GP** to step in and "Clean House!"…

Desire for justice was one thing, ability was another and Airi wasn't a match for the dictator's secret police…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The _**Mikagami**_ and a good size task force was waiting in sub-space, on the side of the system facing Jurai, for some thing to happen…

In a short message, Azusa had also passed on word that Seina Yamada was being sent by the Grand Marshal to investigate officer Airi's arrest…

She couldn't help smiling, sending Seina into this would be like tossing a lite match into a room full of explosive gas, there **WAS **going to be a reaction…

However, her orders were quite simple, to just sit back and provide back-up, **IF** needed…

Lady Seto sighed, knowing Seina, it would be more like cleaning up the mess left behind…

But she couldn't help smiling, short of a full, armed invasion, with lots of casualties on all sides, this was the best solution, not to mention quite possibly the most entertaining…

However, it had been a small reference in Azusa's message to some 'other help' that had her wondering…

She knew of the Airaian task force that, like hers, was waiting in sub-space on the other side of the system, a scout was watching it, just as an Airaian scout was watching them…

And also about the **GP** heavy assault task force situated off to the side, also in sub-space, with each force keeping an eye on the other with small scout crafts…

So who could he have meant?...

Suddenly an eyebrow went up and she covered a wicked smile with her fan…

_**OH!, This is WAS going to be good!...**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( the Masaki living room… )**

Katsuhito Masaki, had just been informed by **GP** officer Kiyone Makibi, that Galaxy Police officer Airi Magma had been taken into custody on planet Zanata six…

Her fellow officer, Kiyone Tanaka, had not understood the sudden need for her to pass this data on to the members of the Juraian Royal family living at the Masaki home, but said nothing…

As Kiyone informed Katsuhito of Aira's arrest for spying by Zanata six's security, he showed no outer emotion…

The _**Yukinojo **_had happen to pickup and decoded a message to the task force near Zanata six and passed it on to officer Makibi, who was at the controls at the time…

A call to headquarters and a short talk with the Grand Marshal confirmed the report…

Kiyone was one of the few who knew that Airi Magma was secretly also Airi Magma Masaki, the wife of prince Yosho Masaki Jurai, known locally as Katsuhito Masaki, a local priest and the grandfather of one young male by the name of Tenchi Masaki, known OFF-WORLD as Crown Prince Tenchi Masaki, heir to and future Emperor of, the vast and mighty Juraian Empire…

Katsuhito calmly thanked Kiyone for the information and told her he'd pass it on to Washu…

It was then that he learned of the three task forces just outside the Zanata six system, waiting…

Curiosity got the better of him…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **Waiting?...** "

Kiyone mumbled a reply…

Suppressing a smile, Katsuhito put a cupped hand to his ear and leaned closer to Kiyone…

" **I'm sorry… I didn't quite catch that!...** "

Kiyone knew just how well Katsuhito's hearing could be when it wanted to be, but she repeated herself, a little louder…

" **The Marshal has sent the **_**Kamidake**_** to Zanata six to officially protest officer Airi's imprisonment and to investigate the details…** "

The _**Kamadake**_ meant its crew, which meant its captain, Seina Yamada…

Kiyone saw Katsuhito smile and sighed…

After being reunited with Mihoshi, Kiyone had heard rumors of a young boy whose luck was as bad as hers, if not worse…

She hadn't believed it, until she met him at **GP** headquarters, with his crew, his eight wives…

A short time with his first officer and another crew member had proven that Seina Yamada's **LUCK** was not only as bad at Mihoshi's and but also as good…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

It his short time as captain of the _**Kamidake**_, the teenage boy had attracted more pirates than most officers see in a lifetime...

And was responsible for their captures, his score was second only to Lady Seto's...

Then there was his first officer Kiriko Masaki, a highly decorated officer and his life-time friend, not to mention the former galaxy model, Amane Kaunaq, who was no only attractive and but from a rich family…

With these two and his other six wives backing him up on the _**Kamidake**_, Seina Yamada had become a living legend in his mid-teens…

Where ever the_** Kamadake**_ was sent, there was bound to be a reaction of some kind, and that was exactly what the Grand Marsial liked…

Kiyone thought she should pass on some other information that Prince Yosho might want to know, she was pretty sure she was suppose to…

" **The Grand Marshal said he'd just talked the Professor Washu before contacting us…** "

Katsuhito smiled slightly at this data, it seem that the Grand Marshal had finally decided to do some thing about Zanata six…

He was going to also show the rest of the galaxy that although what they did on their worlds was outside the Galaxy Police's jurisdiction, any attempt to disrupt the Galaxy's piece **WOULD** be dealt with…

And that they weren't the only ones who would react, the empires of the Galaxy would support them…

Katsuhito smiled, the Grand Marshal might be able to predict the reactions of the great powers of the Galaxy, however, what Washu might or might **NOT** do was any one's guess…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The Airaian task force… )**

Lord Volcana studied the latest report from his scouts stationed near both the **GP** task force and the Juraian one…

Although both were holding in sub-space in a standard assault formation, nether task force appeared to be doing anything, but waiting…

A message intercepted and decoded between the **GP** fleet and headquarters made reference to a vessel called the _**Kamidake **_as being on its way to look into the matter…

Shortly after the report was received, the **GP** task force powered down from battle-stations, to a much less stand-by alert mode…

The Juraian task force soon stood down too…

If nothing else, this greatly relieved the tension that had been building ever since word of Princess Airi's imprisonment reached the task force…

Knowing that the _**Mikagami, **_with Lady Seto aboard was in charge of the Juraian task force, Lord Volcana looked up the _**Kamidake**_ in the latest Intelligence files…

At first he though it was a joke of some sort, a teenage boy, from a backwater planet, captain of such a powerful ship…

Not only was he the ship's captain, but the husband of the **EIGHT** females that made up its crew…

**AND** the names of some of those females made his head spin…

**Amane Kaunaq**, the famed Galaxy super model from a rich family who gave it up to be an ordinary Galaxy police officer…

**Ryoko Balta**, the famous and attractive space pirate who every star sailor wanted to be captured by, who had recently switched to the other side of the law by joining the **GP**…

And then there was **Neju Na Melmas**, the legendary High Priestess of Melmas, who had recently stepped down from that high office and also now a full member of the **GP**…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The file on Captain Seina Yamada read like one of those crazy science fiction stories he use to read before he entered the Airaian Space Academy…

Thou most of Yamada's **GP** file was too classified to acquire, what had been accessed had been double checked with numerous other sources, confirming it accuracy…

Responsible for the capture of tens of thousands of pirates, including Tarant Shanks of the Daluma pirate guild, also responsible for the destruction of the Good-Luck Fleet and the fall of the Daluma pirate guild…

It seem that where ever this teenager went, disaster and mayhem followed…

He wasn't sure why the Grand Marshal was sending him on this mission, but it might be wise to follow the examples of the other task forces and wait…

This didn't mean that the best unit of the Airaian Special Assault Forces wouldn't be on stand-by, waiting for an opportunity to rescue Princess Airi…

After all, he was Airi's distant cousin, therefore of Royal blood and blood needed to take care of blood…

He would, of course, inform the palace of these changes…

It was unlikely that they would object, but politics was politics, but he need to keep his majesty informed…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Aboard the **_**Mikagami**_**… )**

Lady Sato read the latest report from the scout watching the Airaian task force…

The scout reported that their weapons were being powered down…

It would seem that they too were going to wait and watch, for a while…

After all, Airaians weren't known for their patients…

She wondered what had caused the change…

Just then an assistant delivered an update on recent space traffic to and from the planet…

An intelligence check on the _**Goddess**_, a privately owned ship which had landed earlier had just gotten back from Jurai and there were some details that Lady Seto might find of interest…

The report stated that the _**Goddess**_ was owned by a former pirate who had retired and opened a small tavern one of the nearby worlds, on the Juraian side of the border…

It seem that since retiring, the _**Goddess**_ had been used for local hops only and this was its first long distant trip in some time…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

As Lady Seto was about to dismiss it, a thought accrued to her…

There had been a retired pirate captain at Tenchi's wedding, a friend of a bride, Ryoko…

And if memory served, he owned a tavern not too far away…

Rechecking the name, she discovered it **WAS** the same…

But why would **HE** involve himself in this mess?...

She then recalled that Ryoko ( and thus the Masaki family ) were silent partners in the captain's tavern…

But there was still the question of why Washu would need him and for **WHAT**?...

Suddenly a bit of colony 0315's military history came to mind, from one of its very ancient wars…

She believed it had been called the Trojan war and it had ended when one side used some thing called the Trojan **HORSE**…

And there was only one thing that Washu would want to smuggle onto the world…

She couldn't help smiling…

_**This is going to be good, VERY good indeed…**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( A Darken Room... )**

Tenchi replied, not only to remind himself, but for any microphones that might be listening…

" **The Grand Marshall is most anxious to get officer Airi back… So he asked that you come here and see if some unofficial arrangement could be made... I'm beginning to wish you hadn't brought me along…** "

Actually it had been Washu who had put together this little project and had asked Tenchi to "assist" Captain Fragga…

For some reason, Tenchi had the feeling that there were some details that Washu was leaving out, but knew she must have her reasons…

Any way, Tenchi had accepted, against the advice of his wives and oddly enough without his grandfather offering any advice…

With a few changes, like a pair of glasses, his hair pinned up and putting on some of Fragga's old daily wear, it was difficult to recognize Tenchi as the Famed Crown Prince…

Besides, **WHY** would the Juraian Crown Prince risk his life for a member of the Airaian Royal Family, the two Empires were major rivals…

Thus, it was, that the two of them had been at the space-port Bar, after sunset, waiting to meet some one who was to escort them to the dictator's palace…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

After a short wait, Fragga had been passed a note from some one who wanted to meet them out side and the pair had exited the bar…

It had not been long after they exited the bar, that they had been hit by stunner fire…

Even as Tenchi lost conciseness, he had felt some one trying to search him…

Finding the Tenchi-ken, Tenchi's master key, the search had stopped when a low rough voice mumbled " **JURAIAN!...** "

Another voice had warned about taking it, that swords of that type were keyed to their owners, to prevent others using them…

As things went black, a large person had picked Tenchi up and put him over their shoulder…

Another motion and Fragga was on the other shoulder…

The next thing they knew, they had awaken in a darken room…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **Any ideas?... **"

Tenchi didn't reply, instead, he ran his fingers over his body, to see if any thing had been taken…

It took a while, with his throbbing head, but Tenchi-ken, as well as his coin purse was still there, so robbery was out…

He also discovered that they weren't chained or shackled in any way, which just added to the confusion…

Gripping Tenchi-ken he engaged it or tried, the blade didn't appear, just a small ball of light at its tip…

In its soft glow he could make out Fragga sitting up, over to one side, his back to a wall, rubbing his head…

At the introduction of light, he's started to smile, but quickly realized some thing was wrong…

His mind clearer, Tenchi managed to come to several conclusions…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

He'd seen this same effect on the Tenchi-ken before, aboard the _**Soja**_, when they were within the power suppressor field that Kagato had working…

However, this one wasn't quite as good as the ones Kagato had used, the Tenchi-ken could still work, to a degree…

And it was no where near as good as the one that Washu had set up at the house which prevented the use of power weapons of any kind, but allowed Tenchi, Ayeka and Ryoko to use their powers in emergencies…

It also prevented the two fighting in the house, causing repair bills to drop remarkably…

As it was, although the Tenchi-ken was now a light and not a weapon, it also told him a number of other things…

All that time spent with Washu was paying off, closing his eyes, Tenchi concentrated for a moment…

Some thing about Tenchi's calm reaction to their situation had Fragga ask …

" **Does this mean we're in trouble?...** "…

Looking over at at Fragga, Tenchi smiled and soon Fragga found himself smiling too…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Aboard the _Kamidake_… )**

First officer Kiriko Masaki was sitting in the command chair…

At the moment, she was the only one on the bridge…

With Senia having to investigate Chairwoman Airi Magma's arrest when they arrive at the resort planet Zanata Six, Kiriko and the others had made sure he had a good meal and was tucked into bed with Fuku…

Some sleeping pills slipped into his food had helped…

She looked at the view screen off to one side, showing an attractive female with short yellow hair, sitting next to Seina's bed, smiling and gently running her fingers through his dark hair…

Amane had just replaced another female with long dark hair, Ryoko…

As had become common practice aboard the Kamadake, the girls took turns keeping an eye on Senia, to be sure he got his rest…

With so much to do and so much to worry about, if left unsupervised, Seina would quickly exhaust himself…

So his wives had put their feet down and out numbered eight to one, he'd ended up with eight loving females watching over him…

This was Amane's time alone with him, in a couple of hours or so, a small girl would be coming to replace her, so she could get some rest…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Neju Na Melmas, would be sitting with him until he need to get up…

As she didn't have a battle-station, she therefore didn't need as much sleep

Though small and a member of the crew, she was the ship's counselor, the one every one else asked advice…

For although she looked very young, she had just spent over a thousand year living as a priestess, she was now looking forward to finally being able growing up, losing her child image, developing into a woman and living the rest of her life with 'big brother', her nickname for her husband Seina…

Kiriko watched Amane smile down upon their beloved husband and couldn't help smiling too…

Good luck, Bad luck, Seina had it all…

And he had the eight of them to keep him safe…

For wasn't that a wife's duty to her beloved husband?...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Aira Royal Palace… )**

The king studied the report from the task force about the other fleets standing down, about the arrival of the _**Kamidake**_ and the decision to stand down also…

He'd heard the _**Kamidake's**_ name mentioned a number of times recently, always having to do with some major shake-up…

One report had the _**Kamidake**_ playing bait for a large number of the new raider assault ships, the ones that took several Airaian Heavy assault cruisers to take on…

New upgrades in shields and weapons were progressing quickly, but more than half the ships in the Airaian space fleet was still below par on a one-to-one match…

The present rule was for any cruisers to work in groups of no less than three and when taking on one of the Raiders, to expect heavy damage to all crafts, perhaps even the lose of one or more ships…

The order had come straight from the king Akio himself…

Airaian pride was one thing, but the loss of over a dozen major warships to single raiders was another thing entirely…

The wait and watch decision would be approved, but he knew Lord Volcana would be watching for a chance to drop in a special assault team

With a few marks on the report, it was on its way back to the task force, putting the Royal approval to the plans…

_**Now we sit back and watch!...**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Emperor Azusa's Office, Jurai… )**

Having contacted Washu, Azusa had learned that she was already informed of the new piece on the Zanata Six game board…

He also learned that the Marshal had already made contact with her, letting her know about the three task forces and that he was sending the _**Kamidake**_ to investigate the charges…

The Marshal was wondering if she or perhaps one of Princess Ryoko's contacts, who lived on the edge of the law, could go in as an unofficial representative, to see just what it would take to get Lady Aira back…

Washu had someone in mind and would handle the unofficial part…

Azusa knew of this, darker side of diplomacy, the part governments needed, but didn't want to admit to…

It was all part of the vicious world of intergalactic politics…

The part he didn't want Ayeka involved with, but knew that someday she, Tenchi and the others would have to learn about it…

He'd only wished it had been a lot later…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

As he though back on his conversation with Washu, a couple of points stock out…

Like Washu's agreeing to handle the matter for the Marshal, as there was nothing in the Galaxy that she tended to stay further away from, than **POLITICS**…

But not only had she had agreed to become involved, she had said she would handle the matter herself, **BUT** only on **HER** terms…

Terms that she was very unwilling to discuss…

Why did the thought of Washu becoming involved make him nervous?...

Perhaps it was all the super, universally destructive devices she had created over the past couple of thousand years…

His best reassurance had been Tenchi and the girl's smiling and nodding their heads…

At any rate, it was out of his hands…

He smiled as he realized that it was also out of the Marshal's hands too…

So he would just have to trust in Washu's judgment on this and have the task force stand-by…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Galaxy Police Headquarters… )**

The Grand Marshall was very busy when assistant entered…

" **Sir!...** "

The Grand Marshall looked up, but didn't say any thing…

" **We just got this odd message for you over the special channel…** "

The Grand Marshall nodded his head, meaning **GO ON**!…

" **It read 'Captain Fragga and his assistant Tenchi have gone for your officer!'… That is all…** "

It took a moment to note that there weren't any captains named Fragga in the **GP**, but he did recall that Ryoko knew some one by that name and he remembered meeting an ex-pirate captain named Fragga at the wedding…

Which meant that the message could have only been sent by one person, Washu!…

For the first time in days, the Grand Marshall smiled…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**To be continued...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**


	27. Chapter 27

**THREE PRINCESSES...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is a copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter 27... Confrontation... **

**( A small room some where… ) **

There was a slight knock on the door, before it opened and a guard entered…

Galaxy police officer Airi Magma looked up to see if it was a meal time, but the guard wasn't carrying any thing…

In fact, he was holding the door open for her…

That could only mean one thing, he was here to take her some where…

She had hoped that an exchange of some type might be made, until one of the guards addressed her as Princess…

Galaxy Police officers were only so valuable, but princesses were another matter entirely…

And if all those early years in her father's court had taught her any thing, it was to recognize that she was now a bargaining chip…

And it seem that she was about to find out how much she was worth…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Buckingham Palace, England... Earlier… )**

After closing the connection with Emperor Azusa, Washu stood quiet for a moment, her eyes closed, thinking…

Her majesty watched as Mihoshi starter to say something, but Ryoko quickly put a hand over her mouth and shook her head…

Turning, her majesty discovered Ayeka smiling and shaking her head…

When Ayeka saw that their host was looking her way, with an odd look on her face, she move closer and spoke in a whisper…

" **She's thinking… And if we ask questions, she'll give us an hour long lecture in reply… "**

Washu didn't open her eyes, but she did smile as she spoke…

" **I heard that!… And we'll have a TWO hour lecture on the need for lectures!… Later!…** "

With some soft sighs, the silence returned…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**(** **In orbit above, Zanata six… The present… )**

Following the detailed instructions that the space port controller had given them, the _**Kamidake**_ settled into a fixed orbit directly above the space port…

Its 16 year old captain, Seina Yamada sat in his command chair, as the rest of his crew proceeded to prepare for any situation…

Their weapons were 'off-line', meaning they couldn't be used, a normal procedure when one enters the domain of a 'civilized world'…

The fact that there were a number of very heavy weapons trained on them, tended to cause one to take the demand that one's weapons be taken 'off-line', seriously…

Although concerned, Seina wasn't really worried, for his first officer, Kiriko Masaki had assured him that the sensors that Washu had installed would give them more than enough time to activate shields and weapons if attacked…

Unlike regular **GP** vessels, the _**Kamadike**_ had special shields that would activate instantly if it sensed energy or any foreign objects approaching…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Also, if one were to scan the _**Kamidake,**_ they note that the hull had a light-thin skin, only a half an inch thickness over the basic structure…

But the experimental shin was actually equal to 10 inches of the best armor available on any of the **GP**'s heavy warships, based on an idea Washu had gotten from a local TV show on the History channel, one night, about modern tank armor…

Something called Ceramic Laminates or Chobham type which was created with a laminate of multiple layers of metal and ceramic plates…

However, Washu had taken it a step further by not only using the strongest metals, but also a very special, energy absorbing ceramic mix of her own design and then compressing the layers down to 1/10 their former thickness…

Washu's version not only allow the skin to absorb a good portion of any energy blast and allowed it be stored for use by the _**Kamidake,**_ but it also absorbed the kinetic energy from any solid projectiles or objects that might hit it…

This allowed the _**Kamidake**_ to take a good number of very heavy hits before taking any real damage, one of the many changes Washu made and which was known to only a few, out-side the crew…

Washu considered Seina and his crew, his wives, as members of the Masaki family and she was going to see to it that they had the best protection available…

The _**Kamidake**_ might not be _**Ryo-Ohki**_ or _**Ken-Ohki**_, but after Washu was through, it was very close…

Besides, it had been combined with Kiriko's Juraian Tree-ship the _**Mizuki**_, which could produce light-hawk wings instantly, another secret…

This made it the perfect chose to be the Grand Marshal's **Official** representative, to enter such dangerous territory and try to negotiate for **GP **officer Airi Magma's release…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Aboard the _Mikagami_… The present… )**

An assistant approached Lady Seto as she had some tea and studied the latest report of raider activity…

The assistant set another report on her desk and returned to his other duties…

Finishing the raider report, which was like thousands before it, she picked up the new report and began to read…

Within a few words, her eye brow went up and a smile appeared…

It appeared that the **GP** vessel, the _**Kamidake**_ had entered the system and was now in orbit above the planet…

Her smile brightened, for little did this unsuspecting system know that it now had a planet-buster orbiting over its head…

In her mind, she quickly studied the known players at the table and decided that things would soon be starting…

She informed the task force that they should go to stand-by, where weapons would continue to remain 'off-line', but the crew would be ready to act instantly…

Then, sitting back in her chair, she requested another cup of tea…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The Airaian task force… The present… )**

Lord Volcana, studied the latest reports…

The scout craft watching the Juraian task force had just reported they're going from stand-down to stand-by, but not activated weapons…

A report on the **GP** task force had them following suit and also going to stand-by…

However it was a small notation that the **GP** vessel _**Kamidake**_ had entered orbit over the planet that caught his eye and caused him to also consider up grading the task force's alert status…

Could **THIS** the reason the other task forces had increased their readiness?...

Recalling all the data he'd read about the _**Kamidake**_ and its crew, he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he believed he had enough reason to rethink his own situation…

And he couldn't take chances with the princess's life…

He ordered the Task force to up grade to stand-by and for the troops of the special assault team to be ready on an instant notice…

As requested, a coded message was sent to the home world…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Buckingham Palace, England... Earlier… )**

Sighing, Washu opened her eyes and with a wave of her hand, produced her keyboard and screen…

With a quick study of some data, she closed it and waved it away…

Turning, she saw that their host was staring at her…

Recovering, her majesty managed to speak up…

" **My small planet must seem like a very primitive world to you, compared to your Empire and all those other worlds?…** "

As Washu was about to reply, Ryoko held up a hand getting her attention…

_**I've got this one, Mom…**_

Washu smiled and nodded her head…

" **You are mistaken… This is the world that Tenchi was born on and although we girls were born some where else, when Tenchi took our hands in marriage, THIS became our world too… Tenchi has already defended this world from being destroyed, very near at the cost of his life… Could we do less?…** "

Ayeka smiled and put her hand on Ryoko's shoulder, getting her attention…

_**My turn!…**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Ayeka turn to their host…

" **What my sister-wife is trying to say is that in the Empire, as well as in the rest of the galaxy, there are worlds with higher and lower techs than this one… However, as for Washu…** "

She saw Washu's eye brow go up…

_**Go on!...**_

Ayeka started to say something, but Tenchi spoke up first…

" **What the girls are trying to say, is that when it comes to Washu, no one can come close to matching her… Next to her, the entire Universe is primitive…** "

Her majesty thought she saw Washu blush for just a second as she smiled at Tenchi…

Wiping some thing from her eye, Washu turned to their host…

" **As I was about to say, before we got side tracked… Although we are needed else where, I've some one in mind, who I believe can help you out…** "

Hearing a slight noise from the doorway they all turned…

A female in the uniform of the Galaxy Police peeked out of the black curtain, before stepping through and into the room…

Looking back, she shook her head…

" **I'll NEVER get use to that…** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Noticing that the others in the room were looking at her, she turned and came to attention…

Like Lord Yosho, when officer Kiyone Tanaka suddenly found herself in the presence of the Royal family, it caused her to rely on ten years of training…

" **Officer Kiyone Tanaka, reporting…** "

Her majesty hid a smile as the rest sighed and took it in stride…

Ryoko walked over, smiled and put an arm around Kiyone's shoulder, preventing her from jumping out of her uniform…

" **We're trying to break her of these bad habits, but with little success…** "

Washu and the other girls couldn't help giggling, Tenchi just smiled…

It was Washu who spoke up, smiling at the nervous Kiyone, only Tenchi and the girls heard her next comment…

_**This is going to be interesting…**_

She looked at Kiyone…

" **Officer Tanaka… My I introduce Her Majesty, Elizabeth the Second, Queen of Great Britain and Sovereign Monarch of the Commonwealth of Nations…"**

Kiyone bowed as she had been taught at the academy…

" **Your Majesty… My I introduce Detective first class, Kiyone Tanaka, the sister of Lord Keiichi Tanaka… The daughter of Haruoni Masaki**** Tanaka, formerly known as Amelia Mary Earhart, who went missing on this world in 1937…**"

As the queen's eyes widened, Washu continued…

" **It gets better… DNA test have confirmed that she is also directly descended from the last Czar of Russia, ****Nicholas Alexandrovich Romanov… As such, she's your very distance cousin…** "

The two smiled and turned back, to find the new Romanov princess passed out on the floor…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( A Darken Room... The present… )**

Tenchi was the first to hear the noise of the key being put into the door's lock…

Sitting down, with his back to the wall, across from Fragga, he extinguished the Tenchi-ken and the room was once again pitched into darkness as the door slowly opened…

When it was wide open, light revealed two pair of legs, across from each other…

No one could see Tenchi close his eyes and concentrate or the smile that appeared on his face…

A number of large guards stood just outside the door, hands on their weapons…

Another stepped into the doorway, with a torch burning in one hand and a blaster in the other…

After making sure he had the right people, he motioned for the two of them to exit the room, with the blaster…

No words were spoken, for none were needed…

Slowly, Fragga and Tenchi got to their feet, blinking in the bright light…

_**So it begins…**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Emperor Azusa's Office, Jurai… The present… )**

It had been a very quiet evening, so far!…

A blinking light on his desk caught his eye and he pressed the button next to it…

A screen appeared over to one side of the desk…

Text, in big letters appeared and scrolled upward…

Azusa's eye brow went up and a small smile appeared…

_**This should be interesting…**_

Just to be sure, he read it again…

**THE KAMIDAKE HAS ENTERED ORBIT! – **

**ALL TASK FORCES ON STAND-BY! – **

**HELP IS READY TO GO! – **

**THERE'S GOING TO BE A HOT TIME IN THE OLD TOWN TODAY!…**

There was only one person who'd send a message like that…

" **Washu!...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Aira Royal Palace… The present… )**

The King read the latest up-date, it seem that all three task forces were now at stand-by mode…

The special assault unit was ready and prepared to act instantly…

He smiled and nodded his head, Volcana had things well in hand…

He thought of informing the Queen, but smiled, chances were that she had received the news before he did…

As he reread the last report, his eye brow went up at the mention of the _**Kamidake**_'s arrival in the system…

From what his intelligence unit had reported, the Grand Marshal seem to be sending in hisnumber one team…

But there were still a lot of unanswered questions about this vessel and its unusual captain…

He made a notation to have his intelligence unit dig deeper into the _**Kamidake**_'s Captain's past…

He didn't like mysteries, especially ones that might some day affect his kingdom…

He would just add Seina Yamata to those members of the Juraian Royal family that were already being 'researched'…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Washu's Lab… Earlier… )**

After Lady Kiyone left to join Washu and the others, Katsuhito was sitting at her desk, sipping tea…

With every one gone, Washu had asked him to watch things for her, the only one she would ask…

He'd been sitting there watching things and checking out the big screen Washu had left on for him…

The screen showed the living room and its only occupant at the moment, the other officer Kiyone…

She'd just come back from starting her weekly patrol, due to a message from Headquarters about another **GP** officer…

However, when Lady Kiyone got called away by Washu, she decided to call it a day, as little Mayuka took priority over patrol duty…

And so she was now asleep, her mouth open, reclining in Tenchi's recliner…

But, what Katsuhito was interested in was the small figure asleep in her arms, Tenchi's daughter, Mayuka…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

When both Kiyones had returned, Katsuhito had left little Mayuka in Kiyone's care before going into Washu's Lab…

He was surprised when Washu had sent him a note that Lady Kiyone was needed…

When he had returned to the living room, he'd found Lady Kiyone standing in the kitchen door way, a cup of coffee in her hands…

She was smiling as she looked down at the sleeping pair in the recliner…

When she saw Katsuhito coming, she'd started to react, but he smiled and waved her off…

They both stood and admired the sleepers…

Kiyone had never thought of her friend with children, she'd always been into her job…

Seeing her with Mayuka seem to show a whole new side of her…

Katsuhito had passed on Washu's message and led her to the door, Washu and the others had entered…

Lady Kiyone had been reluctant to enter the black curtain that was the door way, but after assurances that it was alright she stuck her head through the curtain…

Shortly the rest of her followed…

With a smile, Katsuhito returned to sipping tea and watching his great-granddaughter sleep…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( A distant bar… Earlier… )**

Fragga sat behind the bar, enjoying the quiet life and going over the weekly receipts…

Every thing had been quiet so far today, the high point had been the space biker being thrown out the door by a **GP** officer on one side and a space pirate on the other…

As the two heaved the drunk male into the air, even his fellow bikers were cheering him on, most of them had bets as to how far he'd go…

Though drunk and unconscious, it seem that he still made an excellent projectile…

When the point of landing was marked, a new record had been set, by a good foot and a half…

This called for a round of drinks, on the house…

The new record holders smiled, arm-in-arm, for the camera as a photo was taken to replace the one of the old record holders…

When asked about how they felt, they replied that they had just been lucky, they were in good condition and just happen to have a good breeze behind them when they let go…

When the groggy projectile reentered the bar, he managed to down a free drink before passing out at one of the back tables, a blanket was tossed over him and he was left to sleep it off…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

On the big screen, the interstellar reporter was going over the latest news and rumors about the arrest of all the liner passengers in the Zanata six star system for spying…

Rumors of **GP**, Airaian and Juraian task forces on their way and the makings of another large inter-stellar war?...

There were a lot of comments, by both officers and pirates on how far the planet had sunk…

At one time, it had been known for its neutrality and law enforcement…

Now, even space pirates went some where else…

A Juraian officer comment that it was too bad that they hadn't done some thing to catch the Crown Prince's attention, it would be interesting to see his family in action again…

A pirate commented on how Princess Ryoko would enjoy a good fight, kicking butt…

A **GP** officer commented on how much damage Princess Mihoshi would do while the others just watched…

Another Juraian officer said that Princess Ayeka would be there helping…

Fragga smiled and banged on the bar to get every one's attention…

When silence returned and every one was looking at him, he raised his drink…

" **TO THE CROWN PRINCE, HIS WIVES AND UNIVERSAL PEACE!...** "

Space pirates, police officers, Juraian officers, even the bikers, raised their drinks…

" **TO THE CROWN PRINCE!…** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**To be continued...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**


	28. Chapter 28

**THREE PRINCESSES...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is a copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter 28... It Begins... **

**( A distant bar… Earlier… )**

Fragga was in his office when the light next to his closet door started blinking…

Sighing, he got up and made sure that the door to the bar was secure, operating the small screen next to it to check the bar area it's self…

Every thing was quiet, just a half a dozen customers from earlier, lunch time was over…

The officers from the **GP** office and the Juraian outpost were back at work, until they got off duty and then most would be back for a while, before calling it a day…

The 'space pirates' did odd jobs around the settlement, but most worked at the small space-port where Fragga kept his ship, the Goddess, right next to the **GP** and Juraian ships…

His docking pad was in an area where** GP** and Juraian security over lapped, making it just about the securest pad on the planet…

Being friends with both the **GP** and Juraian commanders had helped, though signed pictures of Special **GP** officer Mihoshi Kuramitsu Masaki and first Princess Ayeka Masaki Jurai Masaki did help a lot…

Just as the sign picture of former space pirate, Princess Ryoko Hakubi Masaki had helped with the space-port commander, also an ex-pirate…

A number of his former crew members continued working on his ship, as well as around the bar…

It not only provided work for the men and an income for their families, but allowed him use of his ship on short notice, like today…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Just a while before, he'd gotten a message that he and his ship were needed for a special mission…

No name had been attached, but it had to Professor Washu, no one else had that number…

So, here he was, about to see if the system installed in his closet doorway actually worked…

He realized who was coming, even before any one stepped out of the dark curtain…

The sound of giggling floated softly into his office, followed by a smiling blonde female…

Princess Mihoshi Kuramitsu Masaki was one of a kind and Fragga was able to take a deep breath before she spotted him, rushed over and gave him a hug…

Thus he was still conscious when a voice spoke up…

" **You do know that's my wife you have there?...** "

Fragga wasn't able to reply to Tenchi's comment, but he was able to see Ayeka and Ryoko smiling at him as things began to get blurry…

" **Please! Mihoshi, he needs to be awake if he's going to give us a ride in his ship…** "

As Fragga began to breathe again, he really hoped they weren't in a hurry…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**(** **Royal Chambers, Zanata six… Present… )**

Cleaned and refreshed, officer Airi was lead into the largely empty room by two armed guards…

As she entered, she took note of her surroundings…

Up on the royal throne was the person who now went by the title of **LEADER**, the Dictator who'd taken over after the sudden destruction of the last ruling family…

But even in all the finery and with a full beard, Airi still recognized Drake, a class **A** wanted felon, who had been on the **GP**'s Most Wanted List for several decades…

_**So THIS was where he'd been hiding…**_

That not only explained why they couldn't find him, but it also seem to confirm the rumors of his possible involvement with Kagato and in the death of the ruling family…

However, if he realized that she had recognized him, there would be little chance of her leaving this planet alive…

So, her eyes went to the others, standing there, waiting…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Some distant away, were two figures, off to one side of the throne, dressed in the style of space travelers or pirates, also guarded by a pair of armed guards…

The older one had white hair and seem in charge, while the younger one, had black hair and was wearing glasses?...

That seem to say he wasn't a pirate, for weak-eyed pirates didn't tend to last long in that business and this one didn't even seem to be paying attention…

The **LEADER** gestured for Airi and her guards to move to his side, opposite the other two…

" **Officer Magma… It seems the Grand Marshall has sent Captain Fragga here and his assistant, in an attempt to get favorite his pet Airaian back**… "

There were always rumors about how females or upper class people managed to raise through the ranks of any organization, especially those with Royal connections…

He flashed Airi a very cold smile…

But Airi wasn't looking at him, some thing had caught her attention…

Some thing that shouldn't be here - **WAS!**…

" **Tenchi-ken**… "

The young boy lifted his head, tilted it slightly and looked in her direction…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Washu's Lab… )**

Washu opened her eye's and smiled…

Well, a top Galaxy police officer tends to be more observant than others…

She should have known that Airi would recognize Yosho's Key to _**Funaho**_, even with two of Ryoko's gems on it…

Or perhaps she had known…

" **Well?**... "

Tenchi's grandfather, Katsuhito was sitting on her couch, sipping tea…

" **Contact has been made and things SHOULD now proceed as we discussed**… "

Katsuhito gave her a raised eyebrow, over his cup of tea…

Washu sighed, he didn't have to say any thing, **NO** plan had ever survived first contact with Mihoshi!…

Reaching over, Washu began to type on her keyboard…

**. . . . . . . .**

**( Aboard the _Mikagami_… )**

An assistant brought Lady Seto a message…

Sighing, she glanced at the words…

**All pieces are in place!…**

Lady Seto smiled, this sounded like Washu…

It appeared that some thing was about to happen…

She motioned to one of her assistances and put the task force on High alert, weapons fully charged…

_**That should get things started…**_

She then picked up a cup of tea and sipped some as activity on her bridge increased…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The Airaian task force… )**

A crew member rushed up to Lord Volcana and handed him an urgent report…

The message from his scouts was quite simple, both the Juraian and **GP** task forces had not only gone to high alert and were charging weapons…

He had no hint of what might or might not be about to happen, but his gut feeling was not to be left behind…

With a few simple words, the task force was also ready to go, the special squad notified…

Sensors were also on high readiness, scanning the shielded buildings below for any weakness that might be useful…

All they needed was for the shields to drop, just long enough for the assault unit to be beamed down…

They would do the rest…

A report of the task force's alert change would be sent to the home world…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Aira Royal Palace… )**

The king was on his throne, overseeing the business of running the kingdom…

In this case it was the final decision as to which color the new staff uniforms would be…

A smile plastered on his face, he wondered if Azusa had to put up with this kind of thing too, or was it just his lucky day?...

Why was it, with all the committees in the court, that they ended up bring it before him to make the final decision?...

He could care less what color the staff wore…

The arrival of a messenger caused him to sigh…

With a wave of his hand, the messenger approached and whispered in the king's ear, causing him to smile…

The task force had gone to full alert…

With a nod from the king, the messenger left…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

After a moment, the king hid a smile and stood up, the chamberlain used his heavy staff to get silence…

Looking around, the king took a deep breath before speaking…

" **I am needed else where… I believe we will go with the committee's suggestion… **"

What he'd wanted to say an hour ago, when discussion on the uniform color had begun...

What was that expression his daughter had used?

_**Oh, yes, every one just had to get their two cents worth in…**_

And with so many in the court, it usually took a great deal of time…

Reaching out his hand, his queen took it and they made their exit as quickly as they could…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Juraian Royal Palace… )**

The Emperor was standing at the window at the end of the hallway, just outside his office door…

At the moment he was looking down on a number of small children playing on a small grass area…

Off to one side, sat a beautiful, dark haired female in a very elegant dress, Funaho Masaki Jurai, the first queen of Jurai and his wife…

Watching the kids play was a way of taking a break for the piles of papers on his desk, reports he need to read and documents he needed to sign…

As he watched, a messenger slowly approached and handed him a message…

Reading the note from Lady Seto, he knew that things were going to happen soon…

Looking at the children playing, he smiled…

Perhaps he should take some time off…

Humming to himself, he started down the hallway…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Some where in deep space… Earlier… )**

Captain Fragga, having double checked his ship's readings, then checked on his passengers…

It seem that the crown prince and this wives needed a lift to a nearby world and Fragga was their ticket there…

The cover story was that he and Tenchi would be acting for the Grand Marshal, as an unofficial go-between to see exactly what was needed to get officer Airi released…

It was common practice when dealing with such situations…

The price might be something the Grand Marshal wouldn't want other to know about, an under the table deal…

Washu had insisted that Ryo-Ohki come along, just in case they needed a quick get away…

When Fragga asked Tenchi what the plan was, he just smiled and pointed at the girls…

It seem that Tenchi and Fragga were to go in the front door, while Ryoko and the others slipped in unseen and did their thing…

That part had been discussed between Washu and the girls…

Tenchi just sighed, it wasn't like they'd be out of touch, Washu had reassured them that their new sub-space comm-units should work, even with the power suppressors force fields in place…

But, he wouldn't know for sure until they got there…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**(** **Royal Chambers, Zanata six… )**

Airi's gasp and her use of the assistant's name caught the leader's attention …

He knew Fragga's reputation, which made him an excellent selection to make a possible deal, the young boy was obvious along to insure it was the real officer Airi being discussed…

Waving his hand, a large screen appeared in the air, before the throne…

As none of his three guests were impressed with this hi-tech system, he opened a channel to the **GP **vessel now in orbit above…

As the contact was made, a figure in a command chair appeared, a small creature in his lap, perhaps a pet…

From all his decades of managing to avoid the **GP**, Drake had acquired an excellent knowledge of their organization, as well as ranks and uniforms…

In the dim light, the figure was wearing the uniform of a fleet officer, rank captain, of the special elite forces unit, **THE** most feared branch of the **GP**…

It seem that the Grand Marshal had had indeed sent in some big guns to discuss things…

Just the appearance of members of this unit could cause their opponents to surrender…

But Drake wasn't just any one…

He'd laughed at the special elite forces unit for decades, he could handle one more lone officer…

Until the figure's face appeared…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Tenchi managed not to smile as Seina Yamada's face became clearer, even from where he was standing, he could see the Leader's eyes widen…

Tenchi enjoyed the effect his best friend's new found fame could have…

There probably wasn't a criminal in the Galaxy who wouldn't recognize his face…

But it was a black haired female leaning close to Seina's ear and whispered something that did it…

Ex-space pirate Ryoko Balta's face, as well as her figure, was well know by every male from the age of 10 and above…

That Ryoko's had not only gone straight and even joined the **GP**, but had also wed one Seina Yamada was a known fact from one end of the galaxy to the other…

If there had been any doubts before, her appearance put them to rest…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( A board the _Kamidake_… )**

Just after the connection was made, Kiriko had noticed some thing and been working at her station, focusing her attention on the other two figures off to the side…

Kiriko seldom forgot a face and she recognized Captain Fragga almost at once, even through the comm's fuzzy connection…

And the other male looked familiar too, but she had to use the face recognition program to get a confirmed match…

Her eyebrow went up when the name came up, Crown Prince Tenchi Masaki of colony 0315…

_**What in the world was Tenchi doing there and where was Ryoko and the others?**_

A slight giggle behind her let her know that one of her fellow wives/sisters was looking over her shoulder…

Having come to the same conclusion as Kiriko, Ryoko smiled, nodded and stepped over to her wonderful captain and husband…

She quietly informed him of who the young male in the court below was…

His time at the helm of the _**Kamidakes**_ had allowed Seina to learn how not to react to things, he even manager not to smile…

Thus, it was Seina's voice that broke the silence…

" **This is Captain Seina Yamada of the Galaxy Police… I'm here as a representative of the GP to negotiate for the release of Officer Airi Magma, also of the GP, who you are holding illegally…** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Buckingham Palace, England... )**

Lady Kiyone sat in a chair across from the English monarch, holding an elegant tea cup as a servant poured some fresh tea into it…

After she had recovered from her shock about her mother's past, Washu, Tenchi and the others had made their good-byes and left her in the Queen care…

But not before Washu had done one of her special stunts and changed Kiyone's uniform for suitable attire for this planet, a comfortable pair of slacks and a nice matching blouse…

Actually as it turned out, she was not the only one surprised by Washu's revelation…

The Queen was well aware of her own connection to the last Russian royal family, the Romanovs, through one of Queen Victoria's granddaughters…

But the main family members, including the Tsar and Tsarina, had all been killed and their bodies secretly buried by the Bolsheviks in 1918…

A few distant family members had survived, but now the Romanov blood-line was thought gone, forever…

And now to have it return in their hour of greatest need?...

It seem that perhaps her ancestors were indeed smiling down upon her and England…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Managing not to spill any tea, Lady Kiyone took a deep breath and then became Officer Kiyone…

Not only was this a member of a world under **GP** ( as well as Juraian ) protection, but here was a distant relative, in need of her help…

And until the recent return of her brother, she'd had no real relatives, thou Mihoshi had not only been her friend, but had been almost like a sister…

Now she found herself with, who knew how many possible relatives on this very strange world?…

It was so over whelming…

But the truth was as Washu had said, it was her duty to help…

So, she set down her cup and smiling, she touched a key on her wrist comm-unit, putting it into record mode…

" **Now… If you would be so kind as to tell me about your problem, we'll see what we can do to help you out…** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**(** **Royal Chambers, Zanata six… )**

It wasn't as much Captain Yamana's appearance that had made up Drake's mind, as it was Ryoko's…

When she was just making her name and he was already a well feared space pirate captain, he had made a suggestion that she come work for him or to be more specific, **UNDER** him…

She'd told him what he could do with his offer, in the most un-lady-like terms possible…

Since then, their paths had crossed a number of times and he'd even tried to kill her, a couple of times…

As it was, she was one of the few people, who had actually met him, face-to-face and was still alive…

Thus, there was a good chance she might be able to recognize him if she were to get a good look at him, even with his new makeover…

At the moment he wasn't willing to take the chance, if he allowed her captain and husband to land and meet him to discuss the Princess's exchange…

So much for dragging out the talks for fun, but he had plans for Princess Airi and an exchange wasn't among them…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Smiling, Drake looked first at Fagga and Tenchi, then up at the screen and Seina…

" **GENTLEMEN!… It has been decided that OFFICER Magma will be our guest for a while longer, I'm sorry that you've come so far for nothing**… "

Airi knew at once that all talking was through, just by the way Drake had said the word, officer…

Her mind began to race, trying to think of options, but she couldn't see any…

The present of the tenchi-ken had slipped her mind for the moment…

Across the room Fragga was trying to think of a reply, when every one heard Tenchi's soft voice…

" **Yes… I know… Lady Seto will be upset**!…

Looking around, he realized that he'd spoken out loud…

If there was one name a pirate hated to hear, it was Lady Seto Kamiki Jurai, the Devil Princess of Jurai's name…

Drake had had enough, standing up, he put on his most fierce face…

" **ENOUGH… THE AIRAIAN WILL BE STAYING, BUT YOU TWO ARE GOING!**… "

Then he looked straight at Tenchi and lowered his voice…

" **Unless, you'd like to stay here?… Permanently**?... "

With a wave of his hand the connection was broken and the screen disappeared…

As the guards started to take them away, Drake was enjoying the worried look on Princess Aiai's face and even the resigned one on Fragga's…

But as he looked at the young boy, he thought he saw him, smiling?...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**To be continued...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**


	29. Chapter 29

**THREE PRINCESSES...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is a copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter 29... Ready, Set... **

**( the Royal Chambers, Zanata six… )**

The decision had been made, officer Magma would be staying, every one else was to leave, if they wanted to remain living that is…

The Leader, who's real name was Drake, stood before his massive throne watching the reactions of the others with great delight…

He considered destroying the _**Kamidake**_ with ex-space pirate Ryoko Balta on board as a safety measure, but that would be just the excuse **GP** could use to come in and destroy the nice little deal he had going…

_**Maybe next time!…**_

But there were still the others, he smiled…

Officer, princess Airi Magma had a concerned look on her face, what ever happen now, it would be partly her fault, for coming to Zanata six alone…

Captain Fragga looked confused, but that was mostly because he'd been going by instincts, just as Washu had told him to do, now he wasn't so sure what to do…

Drake enjoyed seeing others suddenly finding themselves in a hopeless situation…

But there was some thing out of place, some thing that wasn't quite right…

It was the dark-haired, young boy's reaction that caught his attention , he could have sworn that the boy had just smiled?…

And it hadn't been a friendly smile...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Aboard the **_**Kamidake**_**… )**

First officer, Kiriko Masaki was startled as a chime went off at the communications station…She quietly made her way over to stand behind her fellow wife/sister Amane Kaunaq, who was quietly decoding a short message…

Not even looking, Amane handed a small note over her shoulder to Kiriko, standing behind her…

**DEALING OVER - AIRI STAYING - PREPARE TO RAISE SHIELDS - GOOD HUNTING - W**

Taking a deep breath, she turned and passed the note on to her Captain/husband Seina Yamada…

He continued to gently stroke Fuku as he read the note, then sighing he nodded to Kiriko and set Fuku down so she could go to her station, where she could connect with the rest of the ship's systems…

All eight members of the crew had been watching Seina, their Captain and their husband…

At his nod, they all returned to their stations and concentrated on their duties…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

However, as he's eyes took all this in, he discovered that there was some one standing next to his command chair…

It was a small figure that stood there, watching every one else going about their jobs, preparing for the worst…

Seina became concerned as he noticed a touch of moisture form in the corner of her eye…

Reaching over, he gently took the hand of Neju Na Melmas, startling her, causing her to turn and smile at him…

Brushing the moisture away, she smiled and moved next to her beloved husband, bending closer to plant a soft kiss on his cheek…

Thou she had the body of a 10 year old, she was in reality his oldest wife by some 2000 years…

Hold her hand, Seina gently guided the surprised ex-priestess around and down onto his lap…

As he put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder, she began to smile, for the moment, she was truly the happiest female on the whole universe…

For almost 2,000 years there had been only two things that she had really wanted and secretly longed for, but had never really expected to have…

To have a real family again and some one she could truly love, some one who would love her back…

Now she had both…

_**Thank you, big brother!…**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Across the bridge, Kiriko managed to smile as she watched the inter-action on the command chair…

Although Neju was officially his wife, her body had been biologically frozen for 2000 years…

With her stepping down as High Priestess of Melmas, her body had been un-frozen and had begun to develop again…

Thus it was that she had just recently become a teenager, physically…

But Kiriko was happy that Seina was able to still show her that he loved her as much as he loved his other wives…

Hearing a sigh, she turned to see a dreamy faced Ryoko looking back at the command chair…

Shaking her head, Kiriko returned to her command board, it wasn't hard to guess that Ryoko wished it was her sitting in Seina's lap right now…

And it was even easier to guess what Ryoko want to be doing, ether…

Kiriko's smile had a wicked twist to it…

_**Ah Seina, you're not going to be getting any sleep AGAIN tonight…**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Aboard the **_**Mikagami**_**… )**

Something in the air told Lady Seto that it wasn't good news that her new assistant was bringing her…

She had assigned her regular assistant to do some research in the old Juraian archives for her, which meant she'd be away for at least a couple more days…

The research wasn't that important, but it did keep Minaho Masaki busy while Lady Seto and others tried to get her mother, Airi out of trouble…

Airi's secret affair with Yosho was one of **MANY** secrets that Lady Seto was aware of, which was why she was one of the most powerful people in the Empire…

She knew what skeletons were in whose closet and where all the bodies were buried, because in many cases she had helped bury these bodies…

Taking the message board, she read what was written there…

**DEALING OVER - AIRI STAYING - GOOD HUNTING - W**

An eye brow went up…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Seto wasn't sure how Washu was able to keep up on things happening half way across the galaxy, but she couldn't help smiling…

In all the time she'd known Washu, she'd only understood about half of what she did and even less of how she had accomplished it…

But one thing was for sure, if Washu gave you information, you could count on it…

She ordered that they start to close the range, which meant drifting through sub space into the star system…

By using only jets to keep on course and shielding their power signal, only sensors set at special, unusual frequencies, like those aboard Juraian tree-ships and _**Ryo-ohki**_, could detect them before they got closer to the planet…

It was a maneuver that she'd perfected in recent years, to enable her to sneak up on her targets and get closer before attacking…

Recently the **GP** and Airaians had learned the maneuver and were beginning to use it also…

As before, she expected they would imitate her and also begin to slip into the system…

Three large forces approaching from three different directions at the same time, almost as if it were planned…

Picking up her cup of tea, she smiled as she took a sip…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Galaxy Police Headquarters… )**

As the Grand Marshal studied the latest reports on the Zanata six conflict, a report from the _**Kamidake **_had stated that it was very clear that negotiations had ended and further attempts would be useless…

However, he wondered about the part of Seina's report about ex-space pirate captain Fragga and Crown Prince Tenchi being present at the palace when he had made contact with the planet's present ruler…

From the image sent with the report, Tenchi appeared to be disguised enough as to not be easy to recognize…

But the Grand Marshal was beginning to wonder if it had been such a wise idea to let Washu **'do it her way'**…

Using Fragga as a way to get into the palace was an interesting way of getting the two of them through all those force fields and shields in such a short time…

But, what were the two of them going to be able to do against this dictator and his security force, now that they were in?...

And where were Tenchi's wives, he just couldn't see them allowing him to go into such a dangerous situation alone…

His comm-unit buzzed and he opened the special channel…

The message was short and simple…

**DEALINGS OVER - AIRI STAYING - GOING TO PLAN B - MIHOSHI SENDS HER LOVE - EXPECT THINGS TO HEAT UP SHORTLY - W**

For the first time in a while, things appeared to be looking up, he smiled…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The Aira Royal Palace… )**

Queen Aimi Magma watched as her husband, Akio studied the latest reports from Zanata six…

All indications were that some thing was about to happen, but there weren't any hints as to what it might be…

The next time she saw Airi, her daughter, she was going to sit her down and give her a real talking to, about her personal security…

This was the second time she had managed to elude the special agents assigned to keeping an eye on her…

The first had been a short time ago when she managed to disappear for more than a few days, reappearing out of no where, with no explanation as to where or why to any one…

Then there was that picture that had appeared on her desk, of her, smiling and holding a small baby…

And who was that little baby with reddish eyes and blue hair?...

She knew most of Airi's friends and acquaintances, of whom there were none with blue hair, much less a baby with that hair color…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

It appeared that there was some thing that Airi was hiding and the two of them were going to have to sit down and have a very serious talk about what it might be…

It was bad enough that after leaving the Airaian Religious order, she had joined the Galaxy Police, but then there was her getting involved with that Juraian prince…

Only a very few inner family members knew the **REAL** reason why Airi had broken off her engagement with that other Juraian lord, her baby…

At least Airi's daughter, Minaho had turned out well, although there were no telling what bad habits she might be picking up, serving under Lady Seto Kamiki Jurai, the Devil Princess of Jurai…

As it was, only a hand full of people knew who Minaho's parents were, much less that she was half Airaian…

That an Airaian would be serving aboard a Juraian Tree-ship, **IMPOSSABLE**!…

She didn't know if Emperor Azusa knew, but she had a good idea that his first queen Funaho, Jurai's Minister of Intelligence, knew about Minaho being her granddaughter…

The fact that Airi and prince Yosho were common-law husband and wife was some thing that nether family had wanted spread about…

But after watching Yosho's grandson, the new crown prince and his wives on the sports channel the other night, for some reason she very much wanted to meet them…

The young prince greatly reminded her of her husband when he was that age, of that shy Akio that she had grown up with, so long ago, before he became so deeply wrapped up in both politics and religion…

Perhaps she would ask Airi about arraigning a meeting…

After all this stupid Zanata six mess was cleared up…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**(** **The** **Royal Chambers, Zanata six… )**

As the dictator was considering what to do, the large reinforced door to the Royal chamber opened and a young female servant entered, escorted by a very large, armed guard…

The dark haired female was carrying a tray of glasses, with a large unopened bottle of what appeared to be wine…

Airi noticed a confused look appear on Drake's face as he noticed these newcomers…

Looking back at the female servant, she couldn't see any thing unusual about her or about her uniform…

But, as the dark haired female approached, there seem to be some thing about her that drew Airi's attention, something about the face behind those odd pair of glasses that Airi just couldn't quite put her finger on…

But as Airi was trying to think of where she might have seen this female servant before, a tall, dark tanned female with light colored hair and wearing what appeared to be some kind of sexy harem outfit, ran through the still open door way…

In her haste, she knocked the guard standing just inside the door to the floor and was half way across the room before any one could even react…

She would have made it clear across the room, if the female servant hadn't dropped her tray and tackled her…

Of all the people in the room, only Fragga and Tenchi weren't stunned or staring at the two tangled female figures on the floor…

Both were smiling and trying very hard not to laugh…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

However, to Airi some thing just didn't seem right and it was now this new intruder who seem so familiar to her…

But it was the sudden appearance of an other young female, next to the two females on the floor in the middle of the room, that caused her jaw to drop…

Although she was also wearing the dress of a servant, **THIS** female, with light, spikey hair, Airi recognized instantly…

In fact most of the population of the galaxy would recognize Ex-space pirate Ryoko Hakubi, who was now known as **PRINCESS** Ryoko Hakubi Masaki and a future Queen of Jurai…

Ryoko shook her head as she tried hard not to laugh at Ayeka, who was tried her very best to hang on to Mihoshi…

" **I told you we should have left her at home**… "

Holding on, Ayeka tried to give Ryoko a serious stare, but could only sigh…

" **And have her show up in the **_**Yukinojo**_**?… **"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Ryoko thought about what might have happened if Mihoshi **HAD** suddenly appeared in the **GP**s most top secret patrol craft and shook her head…

The _**Yukinojo**_ was a very highly experimental and extremely dangerous craft that originally had a firepower comparative to one of the **GP**'s largest heavy cruisers…

A craft that, since her introduction to the Masaki family, had not only been repaired, but had been completely re-built and re-designed by the Greatest Scientist in the Universe…

Which make it almost as powerful as the _**Ryo-Ohko,**_ the _**Ken-Ohki**_ or possibly even one of Jurai's Tree-ships…

Operated by an artificial intelligence and piloted by the most unpredictable, unlucky and feared female Galaxy Police officer in the history of the organization…

If this data were to become common knowledge, nether the_**Yukinojo**_ nor officer Mihoshi, would be allowed within light years of **ANY** civilized world…

Other than Galaxy Police Headquarters, Jurai or Colony 0315 (Earth/Terra), that is…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Once again Ryoko found herself agreeing with Ayeka, bringing Mihoshi along **HAD BEEN** the less destructive plan…

But they both still hated having to agree with Washu, that a barely clothed Mihoshi would be a much better distraction…

But both remembered when Mihoshi had wandered around the Juraian palace wrapped in only a large cloth towel, leaving dozens of unconscious veteran guards behind her, in the halls…

Watching Ayeka struggle with Mihoshi was just too much…

Ryoko couldn't help laughing, which caused Ayeka to lose her grip, allowing Mihoshi time to make it across the room and into Tenchi's arms…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Washu's Lab… )**

Washu shut her eyes and shook her head…

She didn't have to look to know Katsuhito was smiling…

" **Don't say it**!...

Katsuhito's voice was very calm…

" **Say WHAT**?... "

Washu didn't reply, but Katsuhito did…

" **It was Mihoshi, wasn't it?**… "

Washu's head slumped, but she said nothing…

Katsuhito smiled as he continued to sip his tea…

His grand-daughters-in-laws were a bright spot to his life and never failed to liven up his life…

His **AND** the rest of the Masaki **FAMILY**…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Aboard the **_**Mikagami**_**… )**

When the alarm went off, Lady Seto knew the curtain had gone up on this little Drama…

She had left order for the alarm to go off only if the shields flickered or went down…

She wasn't sure which, but it appeared that the waiting was over…

Sitting back, she had another cup of tea…

Her staff and crew knew what to do and they would inform her of any major changes…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The Airaian task force… )**

The sensors indicated that the shields over the palace had flickered…

Some thing appeared to be happening on the planet…

And the planet wasn't the only place…

Both the **GP** and The Juraian task forces had begun to drift into the system, but both were remaining in sub space…

Lord Volcana was familiar with the new maneuver that was getting around, he'd even used it with his task force…

Making a decision, he quickly gave the orders and the task force silently join the others in their slow, unnoticed approach toward the planet…

They would have to get closer just in case the shields dropped, so that their special units could beam down at once…

Lord Volcana smiled, at least the long waiting was over, because **NO** Airaian liked waiting!…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( the Royal Chambers, Zanata six… )**

The appearance of his wives told Tenchi many things…

Ayeka's appearance meant that Washu's old plans of the palace, from the Juraian Archives, had been correct and the secret escape tunnels for the Royal family were still intact…

Even if they didn't need them any more!…

Ryoko's popping in, not only reassured him that she was alright, but it also indicated that the local suppression field on the Palace was now off…

It also indicated that they could **ALL** now fully power up their weapons, as well as their personal abilities…

Mihoshi's sudden appearance meant she'd found some one trustworthy that she could leave Ryo-Ohki with…

And her holding him indicated that she had been worried about him…

It also seem that Ayeka and Ryoko had helped her dress for her part to distract the guards, as she had on a small black bikini swimsuit, under the very sexy black, see-through harem outfit…

As he recalled, the original undergarments had been nothing but bits of cloth and string, when she wore it a week or so after their wedding…

And it was working, **ALL** the guards in the room were staring at the gorgeous, nearly naked blonde female cuddling up to the young boy and wishing it was them Mihoshi that she was clinging to…

Seeing Ayeka and Ryoko standing nearby shaking their heads, he smiled and nodded his head…

Tenchi recalled something his grandfather like to say…

_**It's time to get this show on the road**__…_

Both Ayeka and Ryoko had that wicked smile they usually got when they're about to go at it…

He could even hear Washu chuckling in the back of his head…

He just smiled and stroked Mihoshi's hair …

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**To be continued...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**


	30. Chapter 30

**THREE PRINCESSES...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is a copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter 30... GO!... **

**( Some where in Subspace… )**

A large screen showed a young serving girl, standing in a doorway, quietly keeping watch on the young boy lying on the bed…

The boy was laying down, but he was stroking a small bundle of fur that was curled up on his shoulder…

He'd never seen any thing like it, before he awoke a short time before, to find the small creature sitting on the edge of the bed looking at him and making a sort of soft purring sound…

He was surprised when it hadn't even filched as he had slowly reached out to touch it and to make sure that he wasn't dreaming…

His eyes widened as he discovered that not only was it indeed real, but its fur was so soft that he just couldn't help smiling as he gently begun stroking it…

It was so wonderful that he didn't even notice when his older sister appeared at the door to their small room…

She had started to enter the room and remove the creature, but had stopped when she saw her little brother smiling…

It was the first truly HAPPY smile she could ever remember seeing, so she decided to wait…

Standing just inside the doorway, she felt a strange calmness come over her…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Nether of them noticed the young, light-haired female coming up the hallway, glancing here and there, as if looking for some thing…

When she got to the doorway, she looked in and stopped…

She stood there for a moment, her eyes taking in the young girl, the small boy and the tiny creature…

She watched as the small creature moved up to the boys face and rubbed it's self against his cheek…

Quietly sighing, the young female smiled and pulled the large jacket that she was wearing tighter around her…

The small creature looked her way and nodded its head, before snuggled up to the boy …

And so, with no one paid attention to her, the strange female quietly turned and walked back down the hallway, smiling and giggling…

That is, no one noticed but the small dark figure watching the screen, who just nodded their head…

_**Soon, little ones, very soon!…**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The Royal Chambers, Zanata six… )**

Officer Airi Magma, stood there staring at the two female in the middle of the room…

Airi's world was suddenly began to spin…

She had a very good memory and had sensed that she should recognize the female getting up off the floor, when she had first come into the room…

But now, with the sudden appearance of the ex-space pirate Ryoko Hakubi, now **PRINCESS** Ryoko, her detective mind went to work…

In the back of her mind, she reworked the young female's features…

It took only a few seconds before her eyes widened and a name slipped from her lips…

" **Princess Ayeka?...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

A short distance away, some one else was also coming to some very startling conclusions…

The planetary ruler's eyes widened at the mention of **THAT** name, for every one knew the name of the first princess of Jurai…

After staring at Ayeka and then Ryoko, his eyes slowly moved to the third female, with blonde hair, who was wearing the very skimpy outfit…

**SHE** could be only one person, Galaxy Police officer Mihoshi Kuramitsu, feared by more pirates than Lady Seto of Jurai…

His eyes moved back and forth between the three young females…

What were these three **Juraian PRINCESSES** doing **HERE**?...

And if they were here, where was that husband of theirs, that new Juraian crown prince?...

His eyes widened even more as he slowly turned to look closer at the young boy that officer Mihoshi was still clinging to…

He almost had a heart attack as the boy slowly removed his glasses, looked him right in the eye and smiled at him…

Some thing about that smile sent a chill up his spine…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Aboard the _Mikagami_… )**

Lady Seto watched as her assistant approached with a message board, a confused look on his face…

Taking the board, she read the short message…

**SUPPRESSOR FIELDS DOWN - TENCHI AND GIRLS WITH AIRI - SHIELDS GOING SOON - HAVE FUN…**

She shook her head as she smiled…

That Washu, she and the rest of the Masaki family sure made life worth experiencing these days…

Noticing that Kanemitsu Hirata, the Naval commander of the 7th Juraian armada, which was the task force attatched to her at the moment, had stepped over to her she decided the time had come…

" **It seems that it's time for us to put in an unannounced appearance…** "

With just a few short thrusts from the jets, they would be able to drop out of sub space into high orbit above the planet and that should attract some attention, away from where Tenchi and the others were…

Hirata, like most of the crew, didn't like what had been happening on Zanata six the past decade, as there were also many of Juraian decent living there…

As she'd over heard him say, they were more than willing to follow princess Ryoko's example and go in there to kick some butt…

Lady Seto hid a smile behind her fan, from feared demon to beloved goddess in such a short time and that was only Ryoko…

She couldn't wait to see how Tenchi, Ayeka, Mihoshi and the others change the stubborn mighty Juraian Empire…

_**And they aren't even trying!…**_

A few heads on the bridge turned at Lady Seto's chuckling…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**(** **In orbit above, Zanata six… )**

A number of space distortions appeared on different sides of the planet, just outside the orbiting minefield and defensive satellites…

On one side, a large number of VERY Heavy metal starships appeared, along with their smaller supporting craft…

Any one who had travelled in space would recognize these heavily armed and very dangerous ships as Capital ships, the most powerful class of warship that the **Galaxy Police **had…

But, due to the power needs of the weapons and multi-layered shields, these weren't used for regular fleet actions, such as chasing pirates and Raiders, since they moved too slow…

These were excellent for providing quick, heavy defenses for defenseless planets or for removing obstacles, such as a very strong planetary defense system…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

On another side of the planet, even more metal warships appeared, but these were not so easy to recognize, for when they appeared, there were usually very few enemy survivors left to describe them, afterwards…

As these warships were smaller, very streamlined and had unusual coloring, they tended to gave the impression that they were a much lighter, weaker force…

But this could be a deadly mistake, for these were the Capital ships of the **Airaian Space Fleet **and their technology allowed them to compact their firepower into much smaller craft, which were less intimidating, but just as powerful as the **GP** Capital ships**… **

Their hull coloring was in tribute to the three Choshin goddesses that the Airai worshiped, thou only one's name was spoken, Tsunami…

The **Airaian Space Fleet** didn't usual leave Airaian home space, as it was the main defense, beyond the home-world's planetary defense system, for the Choshin Temple, where it was hoped that some day the Airaians would return their goddess Tsunami, having freed her from her Juraian captors…

So, this was the first time, since the last Airaian/Juraian conflict, that such a large force had put in an appearance out side of Airaian home space…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The third distortion had a different makeup, for this was a **Juraian Task Force**, the 7th Juraian armada to be exact, which consisted of not only the very heaviest of metal warships, but also one of their famed Juraian Tree-ships…

And as it happen, **THIS** tree-ship was one that was recognized across the Galaxy…

Lady Seto Kamiki Jurai, the Devil Princess of Jurai had arrived with her ship, the _**Mikagami**_, both known and feared across the galaxy…

**AIRAIANS - GALAXY POLICE - JURAIANS…**

Things were about to heat up…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Washu's Lab… )**

As Washu and Katsuhito waited for news, he wandered over to a large glass container, just like the one that his new great-granddaughter had come out of…

Inside was the body of a young nude male, a visitor who had recently come up to the shrine from far across the water…

To be more exact, from a hidden valley, high up in the Himalaya mountains…

A place that was some times referred to as **Shangri-La**, the mythical harmonious paradise on earth or **Shambhala**, an equally mythical kingdom from ancient legends…

A place where the people seem almost immortal, with life times that stretched into the many hundreds of years…

Only a very few knew that they were the decedents of Juraian military officers, who had long ago refused an order directly from the Emperor himself that they believed was illegal…

Because they were of royal blood, instead of being executed on the spot, they were given the Emperor's curse, a deadly genetic disease that caused a very long, slow, hideous death and exiled from Jurai, forever…

It had been the last time the Curse was ever used, as it was condemned and banned by the very next Emperor…

So, for 10s of thousands of years, their decedents had survived on this planet, hidden from the eyes of any one, until a small child was rescued by a lone traveler, on his way home…

Katsuhito had been trying to make it through the mountains, on his way back to the Masaki shrine, when an early snow storm caught him…

As he struggled to a cave, he discovered a small boy, unconscious, just outside the entrance…

Taking him into the cave with him, he saved the boy's life…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

When the storm had passed and the boy recovered enough, he led Katsuhito back to his home, in a secret, hidden valley and to his people…

At first the valley people were suspicious, but with the appearance of the tenchi-ken, the key to his tree-ship, to proved that he was from Jurai and of Royal blood, he was welcomed…

Since then, he had visited as often as he could and had even managed to keep in touch with the few who had ventured out into the new world, so that they could protect those back in the valley…

Although he was a member of the Royal family, it had been of little use, as there was no known cure for the curse…

That is, until one Professor Washu Hakubi stepped into the picture and gave every one hope…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Upon hearing of the old curse, long banned, she had taken up the challenge…

Thus, the boy, who had recently been diagnosed with the curse, had volunteered as a test subject for Washu…

" **He's a strong one… And as soon as all the testing is done, we'll know a lot more… But there is always hope…** "

Washu hadn't taken her eyes off the data coming in at the moment, from across the galaxy…

Katsuhito smiled, this was the son of the young boy that he had met so long ago, who'd died of the curse not long ago…

With Washu's help, a miscarriage of justice would be corrected, with the lifting of the curse…

Drinking some tea, he rejoined Washu, who was in contact with Tenchi and the others…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**(** **The Royal Chambers, Zanata six… )**

At Tenchi's nod, both Ayeka and Ryoko reacted instantly…

Since she was now able to use her full powers, Ayeka changed from the servant's outfit, into her brown and tan Juraian battle suit, with black battle stripes on her cheeks…

She hadn't worn it since the day that they had confronted Dr. Clay, some time back…

With practiced skill, Ayeka produced several of her small logs and with quick ease took out the surprised guards that had been holding Airi…

Ryoko transformed into her infamous black and red battle suit that she had worn when they had confronted Kagato…

She had a big smile on her face as her reflexes took over and she was able to put her ability to teleport to practical use again…

All those hours of practice with Tenchi now paid off as Ryoko very quickly took out the dozen or so guards stationed around the room, before they even knew what was happening…

As the others began to react, so did Tenchi…

Kissing Mihoshi on the cheek, he handed her off to Fragga, who was startled at have Mihoshi so close to him…

Mihoshi turned and smiled at Fragga, not noticing as his face was beginning to turn red…

" **Don't worry… I'll protect you!… It's my job**!... "

With that, she produced her command cube, as if from thin air, started twisting it and was soon standing before him in her blue and gray GP uniform…

However, looking around she turned it some more, until she had on her black and orange Galaxy Police battle suit…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Fragga had to smile as he remembered that appearances could be deceiving…

This wasn't some helpless female, **SHE** was **GALAXY POLICE** Detective Mihoshi Kuramistu Masaki, **Grand-daughter** of the Galaxy Police Grand Marshal, **WIFE **of the Crown Prince of Jurai, a **Princess** of the mighty Juraian Empire and quite likely, one of it's future **Queens**…

And here she stood, one of the most feared females within the civilized Galaxy, blaster drawn, protecting him…

A smiling Fragga had to rub some moisture from the corner of his eye…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Washu's Lab… )**

" **It has begun!**… "

Washu stood as she studied some new data that had just come in…

" **And it seems we have guest**!... "

One of Katsuhito's eyebrows went up…

" **It seems that a number of task forces from Aira, Jurai and the GP have all dropped into orbit**… "

" **Can they do any thing**?... "

Washu smiled, but shook her head…

" **Not really… It's only a show of force, in an attempt to get Airi back… Any attempt by them to use actual force could very likely start a war… And as we all know, it's easier to get the shooting started than stopped…** "

Katsuhito nodded his head, Washu looked at her data read outs..

" **So… It seems it's all up to Tenchi and the girls**… "

Both Katsuhito and Washu smiled…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The Aira Royal Palace… )**

The king looked at the report, just in…

Continuing to match the other task force's maneuvers, the Airaian task force had dropped into high orbit above the planet…

It wasn't long before the automated orbital defenses had open up on the Juraian, then the GP and finally Airaian task forces…

As such, Lord Volcania reported that the task force, as well as the others, were having to defend them selves, by taking out the orbital defenses firing at them, as well as the minefields…

The king smiled, it seem that no matter what happen next, that over-inflated bureaucrat who'd assumed reigns when the planet's leaders were slaughtered by Kagato, wasn't going to be able to hide behind the planet's thick, dangerous defenses any more…

He didn't care if his people had to take the whole planet apart, one piece at a time…

At long last, they were going to get some answers…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**(** **The Royal Chambers, Zanata six… )**

As Ayeka and Ryoko took out their targeted guards, Tenchi produced his sword and soon the guards that had been holding him and Fragga were on the ground…

Over to one side Airi watched in awe as Tenchi and his wives took out all those veteran guards with a smooth quickness that even the most elite **GP** team would envy…

And none of them were even breathing hard…

Shaking it all off, she managed to produce her own energy blade and turned towards the Leader…

However, he had recovered even quicker and held up a remote, pushing a button as he smiled…

As a shield appeared around him, Airi realized that he must have activated some sort of room defenses…

She was quickly proven correct as beams of blaster fire suddenly began to appear from dozens of automatic blaster units that were built up in the ceiling…

The beams seem to be concentrated on any thing that moved, as they quickly took out the few remaining guards who had been able to recover, only to be taken out by their own defenses…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

With her powers back, Airi was also able to produce a small shield for protection, but only against a couple of hits at a time and by dispersing her energy blade …

She tried to remain as still as she could, so as to attract as little attention as possible, but she was still taking hits…

Both Ryoko and Ayeka had used their abilities to produce small shields for protection…

So that just left Fragga and Mihoshi unprotected…

However, as Airi watched, even Mihoshi managed to produce a shield, protecting not only her self, but Captain Fragga too, as they stood back to back…

Taking time to look carefully, Airi was able to make out a very small band on Mihoshi's wrist, right next to her GP comm unit, which was blinking…

She couldn't help smiling…

She should have known that since Mihoshi was family, Washu would make sure that she too had some kind of protection and so the miniature force field generator…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

But with dozens of blasters and nothing in the room to hide behind, things still weren't looking all that good…

That was when Tenchi caught her attention…

She wondered why he was standing off to one side, away from the others, until she saw the three light hawk wings appear before him, protecting him…

By standing still, he drew less blaster fire, but there was a difference, for as the wings protected him from a blast, they were redirected it back up, taking out the small blasters, one by one…

Slowly, but surely, he was removing the threat, but it would still take time…

As Airi watched the way Tenchi used the wings, she didn't see him and Ayeka exchange nods…

_**It's time!…**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Aboard the _Kamidake_… )**

Seina watched as the others went about their duties…

Their first hint of any thing being wrong had been the shields suddenly popping up…

That had been followed by the ship taking a number of hits before the shields stabilized…

Seina smiled, for with shields up, the fire from the orbiting satellites did very little, if any damage…

A report came in, announcing the arrival of three very large task forces, which seem to explain the sudden attack…

So, as soon as the shields had gone up, a message had been sent off to headquarters…

His previous mission was on hold, his only mission at the moment, was to survive the planetary defenses…

In self defense, Amane was now using the Kamidake's weapons to take out some of those nearby defenses…

It seem that she was following the task forces examples and not only targeting the weapons satellites, but the mine fields also…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( A Darken Room... )**

A messenger entered the room quietly and left a note on the table before quickly exiting again…

The note sat there for a while before a voice spoke up from the other end of the table…

" **WELL!... SOME BODY READ IT…** "

The clocked figure closest to the note picked it up and examined it…

" **OUT LOUD!...** "

The figure cleared his voice before replying…

" **It's a report from out agent on Zanata six…** "

Getting no reply, they continued…

" **It seems that Drake's plans for princess Magma didn't go as planned…** "

Silence…

" **Task forces from Airia, Jurai and the GP dropped out of sub space, over the planet, just out side the planetary defenses… It seems the automated systems classified it as an assault and opened fire on all three formations, as well as the Kamidake, which was within the defenses…** "

There was chuckling from the other end of the long table…

" **THIS SHOULD PROVE TO BE ENTERTAINING…** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**To be continued...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**


	31. Chapter 31

**THREE PRINCESSES...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is a copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter 31... Action... **

**(** **The Royal Chambers, Zanata six… )**

No orders were spoken, no commands had been given, at-least not out loud, but Ayeka, Ryoko and Tenchi had used their special link to speak to each other…

And they now they acted as one!…

Closing her eyes, Ayeka began to concentrate really hard on what she had to do…

Shortly, a number of small logs appeared, just above and around Ayeka and the others…

As soon as they took up position, a force field began to form, covering every one…

It wasn't as large as the one she'd produced for Tenchi at the Juraian base, but this one was smaller and could absorb stronger blast…

Within the field Airi, Ryoko, Mihoshi and Fragga were able to rest and recover…

Only Tenchi stood alone, off to the side, for he had the light hawk wings to protect and defend himself…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

No sooner had the field appeared, than its surface was covered with hits from the ceiling blasters, which caused large sections of the force field to become visible…

Remaining calm and concentrating, Ayeka was having little problem holding it, but it was still a strain on her…

Washu had projected that Ayeka's field was strong enough to with stand really heavy fire, but they still had to hurry…

There were still a lot of ceiling blasters and they could take a toll…

Although the pressure didn't affect the field it's self, it could and did affect Ayeka's ability to maintain it, perhaps the field's only weakness…

Still, it was a long way from the small, single person field that she could create when she first met Tenchi…

With the help of Washu and the others, her abilities had greatly improved and according to Washu, she was just getting started…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

While Ayeka had taken up the defense, Ryoko was able to go over to the attack…

All those centuries of combat experience she had gained under Kagato's thumb were about to be put to a very **GOOD** use…

Looking around, she made a note of where every one and every thing was in the room…

Calming her self, she concentrated real hard and teleported herself to a spot just behind the Leader's force field…

Catching her breath, Ryoko stood there for a moment as she debated her next move, staring at his exposed back…

It was then that she felt a deep, dark urge began to rise within her…

It had been a while since she'd been in such intense combat and her instincts were trying to take over…

An urge to unleash her full fury and strike him down, this person who was treating her family…

As she stood there, a ball of energy began to appear in her hand and a wicked smile formed on her lips…

_**After all, No one would miss him!...**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Washu's Lab… )**

Suddenly Washu jerked her eyes from her screen and the incoming data that she'd been reading…

She'd felt some thing and it sent a chill down her spine…

It was an old unpleasant feeling…

Looking around, she saw nothing out of place…

Katsuhito looked up and eyed her, but she managed to put a smile on her face…

Sighing, she returned to her data…

But she still had a very bad feeling…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**(** **The Royal Chambers, Zanata six… )**

Across the room, Tenchi had felt Ryoko close her link and prepare to attack, but now he sensed something else, some thing was not right…

Opening his eyes, Tenchi noted that ever thing in the room seem to be moving slower and slower…

The movements of the people in the room were slowing down, until it was barely noticeable, they were becoming almost like statues…

It appeared that the only thing to be moving normally was him…

He didn't even notice that his light hawk wings had dissolved, as he stopped concentrationing…

As he looked around, Tenchi watched as the bolts of energy continues moving through the air, but at a walking pace…

As they hit Ayeka's force field, he couldn't help noting that they looked like huge drops of rain hitting a glass pane, the energy spreading out ward…

But it was the massing of energy in Ryoko's hand that caught his eye and his attention…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Tenchi could see the ball of energy slowly growing in Ryoko's hand and there was a wild, crazed look in her eyes…

It was the same look she had, back when Kagato had grabbed control of her…

Watching out for the various falling energy bursts, Tenchi made his way over to stand next to Ryoko…

Reaching up he formed a wing over her to block an incoming energy bolt, which was aimed at her head…

With his other hand, he slowly reached over and gently closed her hand, causing the energy ball to dissolve…

As a surprised look slowly began to appear on her face, he leaned over and kissed her on her cheek, before stepping away…

Making his way back to where he'd been, Tenchi closed his eyes and opened the light hawk wings again, just as time began to return to normal…

His defenses back up, he opened his eyes and saw a startled Ryiko look his way…

Smiling, he blew her a kiss and watched as a determined look appeared on her face…

_**FOR TENCHI!...**_

He smiled as he heard a soft giggle in the back of his head…

_**Thank you, Lady Tsunami…**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Aboard the **_**Mikagami**_**… )**

Lady Seto watched as the task force created a huge hole in the orbital defenses…

She had considered destroying the entire network, but reconsidered…

What kept things out, also kept other things in…

And it wasn't long before a number space craft were spotted trying to make a dash for deep space…

A number of Raider ships were destroyed, while a number of space pirate craft surrendered to their over whelming numbers…

Both of the other task forces had also begun rounding up ships which had tried to get away…

It seem that the planet had been a haven for wanted criminals for some time, for a price, that is…

Except for a few criminals wanted by Jurai or Aira, all of the prisoners were turned over to the GP task force…

However, Lady Seto's eye had return to the planet below…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Galaxy Police Headquarters… )**

The Marshal's assistant entered his office with a report from the special task force…

While there still wasn't any news about officer Airi's well being, the task force commander wished to report that a large number of wanted criminals had been captured trying to flee the planet…

The Marshal's eye brow went up as he read the short list of those already identified…

He couldn't help smiling…

No officer liked to have an old open case lying around…

There were going to be a large number of open cases which the GP could finally close, allowing the officers to concentrate on other important cases…

But he was still going to have to give a lecture to a certain officer about rushing into a situation without backup or permission…

He just hoped she was still around to receive it…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**(** **The Royal Chambers, Zanata six… )**

Ryoko stood there for a second, confused…

She knew she had felt her old ruthless self beginning to resurface, an urge to remove this threat to those she cared about, by dealing out good old space frontier justice and becoming judge, jury and executioner…

She could still feel the heat from the fireball she had been creating in the palm of her hand…

But some thing had stopped her and she reached up, touching a moist spot on her cheek, close to her right ear and her eyes widened…

Looking over at Tenchi, she saw his smiling face and as their eyes made contact, he blew her a kiss…

She didn't know how, but she **KNEW** that it had been him that had stopped her…

Some how…

A wicked smile crossed her lips as she made up her mind…

_**FOR TENCHI!...**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Washu's Lab… )**

Washu's eyes widened and she felt a huge wave of joy and determination wash over her…

She hadn't been prepared and she found herself shaking…

Due to the distance, she'd heightened her senses to keep up on Tenchi and the others…

She hadn't gotten feedback like this since the wedding night…

And that had been a lot closer, even if in sub-space…

Taking some slow, deep breaths, she managed to calm her self down…

Thank goodness Nobie was at work, no telling what might have happen if he'd been around…

It was then that she noticed that Katsuhito was looking at her…

She recognized his '**Do I really want to know?**' look on his face…

And the face of the **'greatest scientific genius in the galaxy'** turned the color of her hair…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**(** **The Royal Chambers, Zanata six… )**

With a look of determination on her face, Ryoko took a slow, deep breath, before she slowly stepped up behind the leader and carefully reached out her hand…

As her hand made contact with his force field, she concentrated really hard and was able to ignore the burning pain…

By concentrating her restorative powers in the area that the field was touching, she was able to slowly pass her right arm through his strong force field…

With great care, she maneuvered her arm so that her fingers were soon near his throat…

The leader was startled as a hand appeared before his face and his eyes widened as he watched a small energy blade began to form…

The startled leader was unable to do any thing as he felt the blade move to his throat…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Across the room, Tenchi couldn't hear what Ryoko was saying, as her link was still closed, but it wasn't very hard to guess…

Only Ryoko heard the slight click of a button, but every one saw the force field collapsed and the room defenses stopped…

The sudden silence was deafening loud…

Sighing, Ayeka waved her hand, releasing her protective logs, so that the force field above them could dissolve…

She couldn't help smiling as she felt just how proud Tenchi was of her, Ryoko and Mihoshi…

Her smile went slightly wicked as some thing told her that none of them were going to get much sleep later tonight…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Washu's Lab… )**

Washu's eyes widened and a smile appeared…

" **It's done!... Every one's alright…** "

Katsuhito sighed and looked at his tea cup…

" **Got any thing stronger?..** "

With a wave of her hand, Washu opened a small sub-space hole, reached in and pulled out a large bottle of sake…

Opening it, she poured some into two small cups and handed Katsuhito one…

With a wicked smile, she lifted hers into the air…

" **A toast to the young among us!...** "

Katsuhito raised his cup and smiled…

" **To the VERY, VERY young among us!...** "

Smiling, they both raised their cups and drank…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( A bedroom some where… )**

The young girl had closed the door when the alarms had gone off…

She had then sat on the edge of the bed, next to her little brother…

The lights had flickered, but remained on, as had the throbbing of the intruder alarm which had continued to blaze for some time…

It would seem that this wasn't a test, as had happen in the past, this was the real thing…

She could care less what happened else where at the moment, the only thing that mattered to her, was her little brother…

And at the moment, he was sound asleep, his head in her lap, with that small, strange creature curled up in his arms…

She was gently running her fingers through his hair, just as she remembered their mother doing to her when she was little, when the alarms suddenly stopped…

In the silence she could swear that she could hear her own heart beating…

It seem like a life time before the sound of the door opening caught her attention and caused her to turn her head…

Looking out the door and into the hallway, there was no one to be seen, but strangely, she could hear a voice…

" **It's time!...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Aira Royal Palace… )**

The small reception, for the delegates from a star system just outside Aira controlled space, had been going on for some time…

The delegates were here to discuss terms for possibly joining the Airaian Kingdom…

The system consisted of a couple giant gas giants and a number of rings of asteroids, which were thought to have once been thriving worlds…

The asteroid fields and the moons of the gas giants had been a source of minerals for the kingdom for centuries and even had a kingdom outpost outside the major settlement…

The outpost was part of a deal worked out long ago in exchange for needed minerals…

With the growing Raider problems, the system's governing body had decided that closer ties to Aira were needed…

Besides providing needed resources, the system would expand Airaian controlled space further out in that direction, increasing the buffer zone around the home-world…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The king had been smiling and talking with these backwards delegates as if they were members of the royal court and he was on the very edge…

Because of their resources, the delegates were trying to improve the terms the kingdom was offering, the same terms any other world was offered…

Only the queen's presence had kept him from saying what he really wanted to say…

He wanted to tell them to go take their chances with the Raiders…

But the fact was that they **DID** need the resources and he also had reason to believe that some one had slipped that data to the delegates, getting them to increase the terms of joining…

Chances were that they would get their 'demands', he just had to make sure they didn't get **EVERY THING** they wanted…

That was one of the down sides of being **KING**…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The approach of the royal page was a welcome relief…

Right now he didn't care if it was good or bad news…

Taking the message, he opened it and read it slowly…

" **Planetary shields down… Executing orders…** "

He passed it to the queen, who read it and also smiled…

It seem that at least some thing was going right…

_**Perhaps it's going to be a good day after all…**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Buckingham Palace, London, England... )**

All eyes turned towards the room's door as it suddenly burst inward with great force…

One of the two females standing at the desk, across the room, started to move, however the older of the two shook her head…

So, they both stood there, calmly as a dark figure, wearing dirty black robes, stepped into the room…

Dark, piercing eyes looked around, from beneath thick black shaggy hair…

And just a touch of a smile peeked from within an even shaggier beard…

His eyes turned to the only other people in the room, the females standing at a large desk…

Seeing the white haired female, the male's eyes narrowed and his smile became a smirk…

" **And thus another vulgar reign will end…** "

The older female raised her chin and looked back, calmly, showing no emotion…

Looking the intruder straight in the eye, she tilted her head ever so slightly…

" **And YOU are?...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The figure's smile brightened…

_**Resistance!…**_

He dipped his head in a very mocking bow…

" **Grigori Yefimovich Rasputin… **"

His eyes burned with a joyous glee

" **At your service!… **"

He hadn't expected a reaction, but he got one…

The older female raised a hand to her lips to cover a yawn, for it been a long night and she had been chatting with the other female for hours…

However, the intruder seem to take the gesture personally, as their eyes narrowed and their face darkened…

" **SO… You vould be** **Elizabeth, of the house of Vindsor… The ruler of these lands?...** "

She continued to watch, still not reacting…

Getting no reaction, the smile slowly slipped from his lips…

" **With the demise of the house of Vindsor, the blood-lines of Pendragon vill finally cease to exist… And the great and powerful Kain vill live again…** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**To be continued...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**


	32. Chapter 32

**THREE PRINCESSES...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is a copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter 32... Aftermath - Past and present... **

**(** **Royal Chambers, Zanata six… )**

The 'former' planetary Leader sat on the floor before the throne he'd been sitting on only a short time before, hands behind his head, just like his recovering guards…

Noticing someone step before him, he looked up, to find a smiling GP officer Airi looking down on him…

A chill ran up his spine…

" **CLASS A WANTED FELON DRAKE… IT IS MY DUTY, AS AN OFFICER OF THE GALAXY POLICE, TO PLACE YOU UNDER ARREST**… "

She leaned closer and spoke softer…

" **I don't suppose you want to try to make a break for it**?... "

One look into her glowing eyes was enough, his shoulders sagged…

Standing back up, Airi sighed…

" **I didn't think so**… "

She looked around the room at the small notch of people standing there…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Mihoshi was standing to one side of the prisoners, a huge blaster rifle on her shoulder, her eyes moving from one prisoner to another, Tenchi had asked her to watch the prisoners…

**AND SHE INTENDED TO!**…

On the other side was captain Fragga, leaning on the spare blaster rifle Mihoshi had loaned him…

The huge hole in the room's wall had been enough of a display to convince any of the guards who had thoughts of resisting, to change their minds…

Tenchi was sitting on the throne, his eyes closed, concentrating on something…

Ayeka had left to change out of her lower class outfit and into some thing much more befitting of a Juraian princess…

That and to wash all that black dye out of her hair…

Mihoshi had told Ryoko where she'd left Ryo-Oki and she had gone off to get her little sister back…

Airi was brought back to reality when the comm-bracelet that Mihoshi had produced for her began to buzz…

" **Officer Airi here**… "

Airi smiled as whoever was on the other end paused to think of something to say…

" **Commander Zatton, of the GP task force orbiting the planet… The Marshall sent us here to try to get you back, if we could… Are you alright?... We had word that you had been taken hostage**?... "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Buckingham Palace, London, England... )**

" **With the demise of the house of Vindsor, the blood-lines of Pendragon vill finally cease to exist and the great and powerful Kain vill live again…** "

Queen Elizabeth of England recalled the stories about the mad monk Rasputin, who was believed to have caused the over throw and destruction of the Russian Royal family almost a hundred years ago…

Was this some crazed mad man who thought that he was that person?…

Some how, the look on the face of her female companion said different…

Galaxy police detective first class, Kiyone Tanaka was amazed at what her new comm bracelet unit told her…

Washu had given her the modified cube/communications unit that looked like an ordinary bracelet when she had 'joined' the Masaki family…

It not only did what her old unit did, but much more, including letting Washu keep track of her whereabouts, as well as her vital signs…

Right now it was connected to the _**Yukinojo **_and the data banks in Washu's lab, checking the data gathered by its scans…

And the data not only confirmed that **THIS** was Grigori Yefimovich Rasputin, a russian monk who was killed in 1916, but there was radiation signatures identical as those of the super villain **KAIN**…

This wasn't looking good at all…

She really hoped Washu was getting all this…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**(** **Royal Chambers, Zanata six… )**

Airi sighed and took a deep breath to calm herself…

" **That was correct… But the situation has changed and I have the class A felon, Drake in custody… I will be needing transportation for his return to headquarters…** "

" **YES, SIR!…** "

Airi could hear the awe in his voice as he heard that she'd not only manage to free herself, but had also captured a class A felon while doing so…

She could just see the wild rumors that would be waiting when she got back to work…

But, before she could correct him a small light show began over to one side of the room…

" **Sorry!… Go to go!… Seems company is dropping in!…** "

Only Jurai and Aira had this form of transport on this scale…

As the figures appeared, Airi could make out their uniforms…

_**An Airaian special assault strike team…**_

However, before she could respond or they could even move, a number of small logs appeared around them and the team was quickly encased in a force field…

One of the team members quickly pulled out a small object and placed it on the inside of the field…

However, Ryoko appeared just on the outside of the field from the object, with Ryo-Ohki on her shoulder…

Then, as every one watched, she slowly reached her arm through the field, took hold of the device and crushed it…

All those hours practicing with Tenchi and Ayeka were paying off…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Buckingham Palace... )**

" **Why?...** "

The monk thought for a moment before replying…

" **Long ago, there was a mighty empire, ruled by a great and beloved ruler… There vas peace and prosperity… But, vhere there is light, there is also darkness… And out of the darkness came a younger, more ruthless empire, out to conquer the universe… Vhen the older vouldn't submit to the younger, there was destruction not seen since the creation of the universe… So, ruthlessness conquered strength in the end and the old was svap avay… But even in total darkness, a flicker of light remained… Survivors of the Royal family escaped and hid out on this small, mud-ball of a planet, keeping that light alive…** "

The monk's eyes darkened as he continued…

" **As time passed, light from many sources joined together, over coming the darkness and sealing it away… But even that could not contain it… For tiny fragment of the darkness had followed the survivors and have been slovly extinguishing the small bits of light…** "

Her majesty said nothing, her calm face hiding her emotions…

The monk smiled behind his tangled beard…

" **It didn't take much to convince Julius Caesar that he could rule the Roman Republic better than others… Or ****Oliver Cromwell that for the good of England, Charles the first had to go!… Along with his head!…** "

Her majesty balled her fist behind her back, but stayed calm…

" **But getting that young Bosnian Serb to assassinate Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria and starting that huge World War was a real major achievement… By the time the smoke had cleared away, quite a few Royal Houses were history, especially the House of Romanov in Russia…** "

Her majesty noted her companion react…

" **Romanov?...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**(** **Royal Chambers, Zanata six… )**

" **STAND DOWN!**… "

The soldiers within the field turned their heads to the voice and seeing Airi approach, they **ALL** dropped to one knee…

" **PRINCESS!...** "

Airi shook her head…

One of the men stood and came to attention, the field around them dissolved…

" **Princess… We had been informed that you were being held hostage and we were ordered to come here and get you back… By direct order of the King, your father!**… "

Airi understood her father's reasons and she didn't like them…

She turned to Ryoko, who just smiled and motioned off to the side…

Turning slightly, it was then that Airi could see Mihoshi, holding both, very large blaster rifles on her shoulders and pointing them directly at this new threat…

" **Officer Mihoshi… You will also stand down!…** "

She hoped that Officer Mihoshi didn't happen to remember that as Princess Mihoshi, Airi had no real authority over her…

Airi watched as Mihoshi first looked at her, then at the troopers, finally at Tenchi…

It was only when a smiling, relaxed Tenchi nodded his head did she set the heavy rifles down, as if they were toys…

Airi had heard tales about Mihoshi and her strength, perhaps they weren't **ALL** exaggerations…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

It was then that Airi saw Ayeka, hair purple again, wearing more formal garb, standing in the door way…

It was easy to see now why she hadn't recognized Ayeka in servant garb, the difference was like night and day…

But before she could say any thing, a new figure materialized in the room, some one every one in the room recognized…

Lady Seto Kamiki Jurai…

As the Airaian strike team leader recognized her, his hand went for his holster and blaster…

As something stopped his hand, he looked up into the glowing eyes of the spiked haired female from before, who now had his hand frozen in place…

Her voice was low, calm and deadly…

" **Don't even think about it**… "

A heavy silence filled the room…

It was a strong, clear voice cut through the stillness…

" **Thank you… Princess Ryoko**… "

Ryoko didn't turn as she replied…

" **You're welcome, Lady Seto**… "

The team leader's eyes widened as he suddenly recognized whose grasp he was in..

He almost fainted as she vanished before his eyes, to reappear next to Lady Seto…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The Airaian Royal Palace… ) **

His majesty**, Akio Magma,** was on his throne, overseeing Empire business when a servant hurried into the throne room…

" **Yes**?... "

" **Sire… Word has just been received from the task force**… "

The King smiled, for word of the force field dropping and of the assault team's beaming down had come just a short time before…

" **The princess is safe!**… "

This could be used towards his being able to get his daughter to return home…

But he noted that the servant was looking down…

" **AND?**... "

The servant's reply was so low only the King could hear him…

" **It was the Juraian Crown Prince who rescued the princess**… "

The king was up on his feet, his voice startled the others in the room…

" **WHO?… DID WHAT?...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( the Juraian Royal Palace… )**

Emperor Azusa Masaki Jurai was going over reports at his desk when the door opened…

Only one of his two wives would dare enter without knocking…

Looking up, he found the smiling face of his first wife, Funaho, looking back…

As Minister of Intelligence, there were only a few things that could get that reaction…

Suppressing a grin, he sighed…

" **So… What have The Masaki's done now**?… "

Her eyes seem to glow and her smile bigger…

" **They rescued Airi Magma**… "

Azusa had been made aware of the Airaian heir's recent problem, any thing having to do with Jurai's major rival was marked, **MOST URGENT!**!…

He had sent Lady Seto with a task force and the Masakis had managed to rescue Airi first…

He noticed that Funaho had more…

" **Not only was Lady Seto in orbit, but there were GP and Airaian Task forces in orbit at the time…** "

Once again his great grandson had brought honor to the Masaki name…

However, except for some wild rumors, no official notes would be made of the involvement of members of the Juraian Royal Family in the rescue...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Buckingham Palace... )**

The monk hadn't paid any attention to the other female in the room until now…

" **The Romanov and ****Vindsor were major houses under the Pendragon bloodline, the title of the Royal family that came to this world… So were Wessex, Plantagenet, Tudor, Stuart and Hanover… As were the Xia and Shang of china!…** "

The monk tended to spit out each name as if caused a bad taste in his mouth…

" **With the destruction of the house of Vindsor, the major bloodlines from that accursed Last Emperor of the Light will be no more and the darkness can be reborn…** "

Kiyone's curiosity got the better of her…

" **The Last Emperor of the light?... **"

The monk glared at her…

" **Pendragon of Trevena… The Last Emperor of the lost worlds, Tenchi Masaki…** "

As he said this, he looked as if he wanted to throw up and he missed the others reactions…

Her majesty and Kiyone exchanged looks, their mouths slightly open…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**(** **Royal Chambers, Zanata six… )**

Seeing Tenchi sitting on the throne gave Lady Seto a thrill, a sort of vision of what would some day be…

She looked forward to it, Azusa probably did too, thou he wouldn't admit it…

She had a mischievous thought…

" **Are you planning on claiming this world by right of conquest**?... "

She saw the Airaian officer's reaction to her words and his eye brow went up…

Not opening his eyes, Tenchi replied…

" **And would there be any objection?...** "

The Airaian officer started to say some thing, but suddenly discovered three sets of eyes staring at him, one over a very large blaster…

Airi stood there staring at her grandson, wondering if she'd been seeing him wrong, but it was then that she noticed the small flick of his upper lip that his grandfather, Yosho, got when he was joking…

Biting her lip, she hid a smile and brushed some moisture from her eye…

_**He was so like his grandfather…**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Buckingham Palace... )**

But enough was enough, it was time to end this…

The monk drew out a dagger and held it up before him…

" **Behold the cursed Julian dagger… Of the several dozen wounds inflected upon Julius Caesar on the Ides of March, only one was lethal, the one delivered by this blade…** "

Kiyone's comm-unit told her the dagger was indeed over 2 thousand years old and had an almost black-red ruby in the hilt, along with dried blood…

A wicked grin on his face, the monk pointed the dagger at her majesty and began to advance towards her…

This was when that Kiyone stepped before her, her blaster drawn…

" **Do you think your silly weapon can harm me?...** "

Kiyone didn't reply, but pulled the trigger…

The blast hit him square in the chest, knocking him backwards, but he remained on his feet…

Looking down at the damage caused by the blast, he stared at the queen's defender…

" **HOW?...** "

The reply seem to come from no where…

" **Regards from the Romanovs!…** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

For the first time the monk took a really close look at this second female and his eyes widened…

For he saw a strong aura about her and it took him a minute to identify it…

" **ROMANOV!... IMPOSSIBLE!…** "

Kiyone just smiled at him…

He had not advanced, but he hadn't retreated ether, for he saw there was something else there…

His eyes widened even more…

" **JURAIAN ROYALTY!... HOW?...** "

This female was of that accursed Juraian bloodline, as well as Pendragon…

He would have to collect the other fragments before he continued…

As he started to fade out, Kiyone fired again, her shot passing through him and knocking a hole in the wall…

" **We shall meet again… Half-blood!…** "

The two females stared at the spot where he'd disappeared…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Washu's Lab… )**

Washu opened her eyes, she also closed her mouth…

It seem that sending lady Tanaka to handle the Queen's request had been the correct solution after all…

She would have to double check her data with others, but it seem that the very early history of Jurai and the royal families was going to have to be rewritten, but it did explain a great deal…

She noted that Katsuhito was watching her…

" **It seems that we weren't as rid of Kain as we thought…** "

His eye brow went up, but he didn't inquire, Washu would update him, when she had all her facts collected…

He did notice her eyes suddenly widen and a smile appear on her face…

" **It seems we have unexpected guest!…** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**(** **Royal Chambers, Zanata six… )**

" **We object!...** "

All eyes turn to the three figures stepping out of the shadows…

One was a tall elegantly dressed female, with orange feathers in her brownish hair and green stripes on her cheeks…

The others were a young boy and girl…

Thou Airi was about to say some thing, it was Tenchi who spoke first, stepping down from the throne to greet the new comers, wearing a broad smile…

" **Welcome to our little gathering… And who might these two be?...** "

Airi didn't fail to note that Tenchi hadn't enquired about who the older female was…

The female in question observed Tenchi's approach and managed not to smile…

As Tenchi stopped a short distance away, she gestured to the two young, confused children…

" **This is Airi and her younger brother Yosho… They are the sole surviving members of the house of Zanata and the planet's rightful rulers…** "

Tenchi turned to Lady Seto and smiled…

" **I guess claiming this world by right of conquest is out?... **"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**To be continued...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**


	33. Chapter 33

**THREE PRINCESSES...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is a copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter 33... Face in the shadows... **

**(** **Royal Chambers, Zanata six… )**

All eyes were on the tall elegantly dressed female who had suddenly appeared in the royal chamber, especially the orange feathers in her brownish hair and green stripes on her cheeks…

They were so taken by her that they barely noticed the young boy and girl who were standing with her, even when she spoke and gestured to the two young, confused children…

" **This is Airi and her younger brother Yosho… They are the sole surviving members of the house of Zanata and the planet's rightful rulers…** "

Tenchi turned to Lady Seto and smiled…

" **I guess claiming this world by right of conquest is out?... **"

He couldn't see her face, hidden behind her famed fan, but he recognized that look in her eyes…

She was quietly laughing…

And all he could do was sigh…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Washu's Lab… )**

Washu was looking at all the new data that had come in from **GP** officer Kiyone's bracelet, while she had been dealing with that strange mad monk and the English Royal family…

She'd been on the verge of rushing back through the connection, when Katsuhito stopped her…

Tenchi's grandfather had a sense about things and she had decided to wait…

She had been greatly relieved that it was Kiyone's bloodline had been able to save the Queen…

However, the monk had clearly indicated that he would return and that next time he would be more prepared, even for an Imperial Bloodline…

She stared at the blank screen, she was going to have to start work on a proper way of greeting him, **WHEN** he returned…

She was **ALSO** going to have to go back through all those tons of ancient Juraian history and check up on all that ranting he had been spouting, after he was asked - **WHY?**…

She was especially interested in that part that mentioned Tenchi's name or at least his name sake's…

She thought about asking her sister, Tsunami, but sighed…

When it came to the future of the Juraian Empire, Tsunami could be even more stubborn than her…

It seem that a return to see Merlin on the Royal world, would now be on her list of things to do...

A twinkle came to her eyes, it would be a good time to add it to the 'network'...

After some consideration, Washu typed out a message to Kiyone on her keyboard...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Buckingham Palace, England... )**

It had taken quite a while before ether of the two females in the room could move again, much less sit down…

It would be some time before ether would be able to breathe again…

Officer Kiyone's heart was just now beginning to slow down, she estimated it must be half way back to Jurai, from the way it was pounding in her chest…

_**Just a nightmare!… Just a nightmare!… Just a nightmare!… Just a nightmare!…**_

The queen was trying hard to calm down, she wasn't going to help that disgusting person by having a stroke or some thing…

Her namesake wouldn't have, so she wasn't going to ether…

They both nearly bounced off the ceiling as Kiyone's bracelet buzzed, loudly…

She'd adjusted the volume to it's max just so Washu would get **EVERY THING**, even the sound of their pounding hearts...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Both stood there for a moment, trying to breathe, a hand over their hearts…

Finally Kiyone was able to read the text that had printed on the surface of the bracelet…

It was Washu saying that all the data **HAD** been received and recorded…

Also, that Kiyone was to return to the Lab, to collect some devices from Washu to secure the palace for a while…

At least until a more permanent solution could be devised…

She was to return, through the doorway at once…

**AND **that she was to bring the Queen with her…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Kiyone paused to decide her wording…

" **Your majesty… How would you like to go for a short trip?...** "

Her host raised an eyebrow…

" **How short?...** "

Kiyone couldn't help smiling…

" **Just to the other side of the planet…** "

Both her host's eyes widened as Kiyone gestured to the dark curtain in the closet door way…

" **Step through my looking glass said the White Rabbit to Alice…** "

Kiyone smiled, that had been one of her mother's favorite stories, she now offered her hand to her host…

Taking it, the queen followed Kiyone into the dark curtain in the doorway and they both disappeared…

After a few minutes, the curtain disappeared and the inside of the closet was visible again…

Just another plain, palace closet...

One of the staff knocked on the door, getting no answer, he opened the door and stuck his head into the room to look around...

" **Your Majesty?...** "

He didn't see the blast mark on the wall, as he left to search else where...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Aboard the **_**Mikagami**_**… )**

Naval commander Kanemitsu Hirata of the 7th Juraian armada had been studying reports involved with the cleanup in orbit and data on those captured by the three separate task forces…

It seem that there had been a good number of wanted felons using the planet as a hideaway, until the crooked ruler had been over thrown, then they had attempted to escape into space…

But there was no escaping the tight net that had been thrown over the planet, a sand flea couldn't have escaped…

Out of the corner of his eye he saw one of the ship's crew rush up with another data board in his hand…

Taking the board, he did a quick scan of the text, which caused his eye brow to go up…

He sighed as he waved the crew man away…

_**So much for a quiet day of just mayhem and destruction…**_

He thought about not passing it on, just setting the board aside, but he knew that Lady Seto didn't like surprises…

Unless, she was the one giving them!…

Sighing, he calls over a communications officer and has him pass on the message…

He was glad that he wasn't going to be there when Lady Seto learned of this…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**(** **Royal Chambers, Zanata six… )**

Captain Fragga had been watching things for a while…

After the talks broke down, he'd done as professor Washu had told him to do, keep quiet, stay down and don't come up until it was all over…

Basically, let Tenchi and the others handle things…

Now that things were over, he looked around, taking in all the destruction, reminding himself why he had decided to retire…

He'd smiled at Tenchi's remark about the planet and conquest…

He was a future Emperor, so why should he settle for being just a planetary ruler…

So it was only when the unusual female appeared with the two children that he's attention returned to the present events…

_**Survivors?... This was getting interesting…**_

His mind wondered back to the bridge of his space ship, as the only survivor after a run-in with another pirate…

A voice had whispering to him, keeping him from giving up, until the infamous space pirate of all times, Ryoko had come along and saved him…

Not long after saving him, Ryoko had disappeared and left him in her debt…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

But that was the thing about have a long live, wait long enough and you may get another chance…

So recently, after 700 years, Ryoko had suddenly reappeared and he had a chance to repay her…

Not only had he helped her, but when he decided to retire, she put up half the funds for his small tavern in just the right spot to make a go of it…

Life was good, except for when that Mad scientist, Washu Hakubi, decided she needed his help…

Like her daughter, Ryoko, he owed her too much, like the security system at the tavern and especially the new, huge wall video screen with inter galactic hook-up…

As fate would have it, he recently discovered that the voice that had kept him alive so long ago had been one of the three goddesses that the Airaians worshiped, Tsunami…

As he looked at the beautiful, exotic female across the room, some thing told him that there was something very special about her…

His eyes widened as every thing around him seem to slow to a stop and the female turned and looked directly at him…

Deep within his mind, he hear a soft sweet voice speak to him…

_**My sister chose well… You will do…**_

Fragga shut his eyes and sighed…

_**Goddess, what have I gotten my self into now?…**_

All he heard was a soft chuckle…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( A cave high in the swiss Alps… )**

An old man with a thick dark beard, shabby clothes and a raging temper, paced back and forth…

_**How could such a thing have happen?…**_

A **DIRECT** heir to the Romanov bloodline still existed…

**AND** it was crossed with that accursed Juraian bloodline, the one who's power had managed to imprison Kain so long ago…

He would strike again, but he would had to gather all the other fragments together…

No matter what, the line of Pendragon would soon be just a faded memory…

_**SO SAYS **__**Grigori Yefimovich Rasputin!**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**(** **Royal Chambers, Zanata six… )**

Else where in the room, no one notices Lady Seto's eye brow go up for an instant, then drop, when she got the relayed message from above…

_**This was most unfortunate, but not totally unexpected…**_

Some one had once said that Seto knew where most, if not all the skeletons in Jurai were buried…

That was quite untrue, she didn't know where **ALL** of them were buried, just where **MOST** of them were…

And **THIS** just happen to be one of them…

It would also be interesting to see how this was going to turn out…

But at any rate there were also going to be some very major changes and they were going to be happening, soon…

Her biggest worry, at the moment, was exactly how Tenchi was going to take it all…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Aira Royal Palace… )**

" **SURVIVORS?**... "

The king was standing at the window of the north tower, looking out over the palace's famous beautiful gardens, when an, out of breathe, messenger had rushed up with the news from the task force…

Of late, he hadn't had much time or chance to come up here and just stand, enjoying the view…

The Queen had put her foot down and in the middle of court, dragging him up here...

He hadn't put up much of a fight, ether...

Now, with this news, there was a look of surprise on the king's face…

There was now a smile on the Queen's face and a tear in her eye…

This had to be a miracle from the Goddess Tsunami herself…

They found them selves holding hands…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Emperor Azusa's Office, Jurai… )**

Azusa read the report that had just gotten there, again…

Of all the possible results, he had considered, this one had not been among them…

After all this time, to have had found survivors from the ruling family!…

_**Most unexpected!...**_

But with the Masaki's being involved, should he have expected any thing less?..

The thought brought a rare smile to his face…

Something that seem to be happening much more often, of late…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**(** **Royal Chambers, Zanata six… )**

Airi watched as Ayeka, Ryoko and Tenchi talked together in a low tone…

Mihoshi was still across the room, performing guard duty on the prisoners…

After a while Tenchi sighed and held up a hand, stopping the quiet conversation…

She watched him smile, turn and walk over to the strange lady with the children…

Then she watched him do something she had never in her life seen any Royals, Airian or Juraian, do…

He dropped to one knee and bowed his head to the female…

" **On behave of my family, I wish to thank you for that small charm you recently gave my daughter… It came in quite handy a while back**… "

The lady nodded her head, but didn't speak, her face expressionless …

" **And you are, of course, welcome in our home, any time to visit her…** "

Airi could have sworn she saw just the hint of a smile as she reached down to run her hand through Tenchi's hair…

Airi's eyebrow went up, unlike Seto, she didn't pry into her children's lives, but she found any thing having to do with little Mayuka, of interest...

Just who was this female?...

However, that was when a very loud voice caught her attention…

" **MOTHER!**... "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Washu's Lab… )**

Washu's eyes widen as some new data came into her computer…

" **What is SHE doing there?...** "

Out of the corner of her eye saw Katsuhito give her an odd look over his cup of tea…

" **It seems more family has suddenly shown up…** "

Katsuhito's eyebrow went up as Washu's remark registered…

" **But, wasn't she suppose to be buried deep within the archives until all this was over?...** "

Washu sighed and shook her head…

" **At any rate, grab your bags… It seems we're going for a trip…** "

Katsuhito smiled and set his empty tea cup on Washu's desk…

Washu typed some last commands into her computer before closing it down…

Then the two of them headed to the door into the main house, Washu needed to leave a message for Kiyone with Sasami…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**(** **Royal Chambers, Zanata six… )**

All eyes turn to the sound of this new, very loud voice…

Every one's that is, but Airi's…

She had closed her eyes and put a hand over them…

_**Minaho!**_

She opened her eyes to see a female with long dark haired and dark eyes coming across the room, straight at her…

The expression on the young female's face was as dark as her eyes…

As she moved and came closer, it was almost as if her hair was floating behind her…

**__****And Washu thought HER daughter was a problem…**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( the Masaki House… )**

Stepping from the darken curtain, Kiyone led her guest out into the hallway of the Masaki house…

But this hadn't been the entrance when she gone through before and she was a bit confused…

" **Hey, Kie… Washu said to be expecting you…** "

Turning, the two saw Sasami sticking her head out of the kitchen…

She held up a hand before Kiyone could reply…

" **She had to go some where and moved the entrance from the lab into the house…** "

Kiyone was about to ask if that could be done to an open connection, but remembered they were talking about Washu…

Sasami led them into the kitchen for something to eat…

She had prepared some delightful tea and very tasty cookies...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**(** **Royal Chambers, Zanata six… )**

As Tenchi and the others watched, the young lady make her way over to officer/princess Airi, Tenchi got the oddest feeling that he had seen this female somewhere before…

But his thoughts turn to pain, as his right arm, the one Ryoko was holding tightly, began to hurt…

Turning his head, he discovered Ryoko with her mouth open and a scared look on her face, looking past him…

Looking in that direction, he searched for what it was that had upset her…

All he could find was a female figure standing in the shadows…

It was when light happen to fall upon her face that Tenchi got a much better view…

And his jaw dropped, his eyes widened…

He felt Ryoko press closer to him as she felt a great sadness back through the link that had been slowly developing between the two…

Ayeka, who'd been holding his other arm, turn her attention back to him as she felt raw emotions flood through him…

Even Mihoshi had dropped her weapon and rushed over to Tenchi, wrapping him in her arms and holding him tight…

With great effort, a single word escaped from his lips…

" **MOTHER?...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**To be continued...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**


	34. Chapter 34

**THREE PRINCESSES...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is a copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter 34... Revelations... **

**( the Royal Chambers, Zanata six… )**

" **MOTHER?...** "

Tenchi stood there, staring at the figure in the shadows, his body trembling…

Ryoko had his right arm, her face buried in his shoulder, not daring to look at the only person she remembered from Tenchi's childhood…

The person who had first carried, then led, a small child past her cave, on their way to the shrine almost every day…

The person who would stop to sit on the rock outside the cave entrance, to quietly hum a short tune to the small bundle in their arm, the same tune Ryoko began to hum as she tried to comfort her beloved and herself…

The person, whose loving attention to that small bundle had found the tiniest spark, hidden deep down within a hard shell of fear, hate and mistrust, to nurtured it, until it was a glowing blaze

The person who had introduced Ryoko to a fabulous world she had never know, much less even dared to dream of…

From the instant that tiny face had looked back, up into hers and smiled, nothing would ever be the same…

The same instant that the violent, ruthless, uncaring space pirate slowly started to disappear and a loving, caring future princess had begun to evolve…

Nothing in the universe could remove the face of that person from her memory, the face of Tenchi's mother, **Kiyone Masaki**…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( the Masaki living room… )**

After being introduced to Princess Ayeka's little sister and her bodyguard Nagi, Sasami had led their guest into the living room, for some tea and cookies…

Sipping on her tea, her majesty, the queen of England nibbled on the wonderful cookies that Sasami had brought into the living room for her…

She was going to have to get the recipe for these, for her pastry chef…

Sitting on the couch, Kiyone's fellow officer had joined them, turned on the big screen set and punched in the number that Washu had left behind, into the control, staying far away from the large button marked, **SELF-DESTRUCT**…

Washu appeared on the screen, she was wearing her black lecture gown and the two Kiyones just moaned…

" **I'm sorry I wasn't there to greet you to our humble home, but a very important family matter arose and I was needed else where**… "

Washu shut her eyes for a moment and sighed…

" **As I'm sure ether of the officer Kiyones can confirm, living with the Misaki family is any thing but simple**… "

Her majesty saw both officers nod their heads…

" **It seems that the latest major inter-stellar disaster has been defused, as you would hear shortly, if you had the Galactic News channel, GNN… And as usual, the involvement of members of the Royal family in the events will again be 'rumored', but the Palace will, of course, nether confirm nor deny it… 10,000 years of NO COMMENT**… "

Again, both officers nodded their heads…

" **As for Tenchi, some skeletons from the past are about to resurface and some old history is about to be rewritten**… "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The Royal Chambers, Zanata six… )**

Ayeka felt her beloved Tenchi trembling, for the first time since she'd met him…

And to her surprise, even the **Great and Fearless Space Pirate Ryoko** was afraid?…

Her only thought was that no matter what, she was going to be there for him…

Holding his left arm and pressing herself against him, she slid her free hand down his arm, until she felt his open hand…

Her eyes closed, she slowly interlocked her fingers with his and very gently squeezed his hand…

Some where in the very back of her mind, she heard a soft sweet voice and smiled…

_**Love you too!...**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( the Masaki living room… )**

Washu paused before continuing…

" **I was following the events at the palace very closely and suggest that you relax there at the house until we return**… "

Washu took a moment…

" **The house and grounds have both been heavily shielded and there's not a safer spot on the entire planet… As soon as I get back, we will start preparing for this Rasputin/Kain want-a-be's return**… "

At that, she got a very wicked smile on her face…

" **I have some very interesting ideas on how to rid the world of this crackpot**… "

The two **GP **officers suddenly sat up, worried looks on their faces, both of them were well aware of **PROFESSOR **Washu's past history and her track record…

Washu chuckled before her image fading and the screen closing…

" **Oh, yes... I promise, NOTHING that involves explosions OR the possible destruction of the planet**…"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The Royal Chambers, Zanata six… )**

For a good number of years now, since she had been very little, Mihoshi had been taught that the most important thing was to do a good job…

So she had tried her hardest to live up to that, when she entered the Galaxy Police and make her family proud…

Thus, in her career, she had managed to acquire more awards and citations than any officer in the Galaxy Police's history…

For some reason, when officer Mihoshi and her partner officer Kiyone became involved in a case, no matter how cold the trail may have become, it was soon warm again and eventually got solved…

Quite often in the most unusual way...

For, like her mother, not every thing tended to work out as it had been planned…

And so she had also acquired a file of damage and destruction reports greater than **ALL** of the other **GP** officers on duty in the entire **GP**, for the same time period…

Rumor had it that a large chunk of each year's **GP** budget was set aside to cover the wide range of claims that tended to result from cases where officer Mihoshi was involved…

But even so, if she was involved, other **GP** officers tended to keep their distance, not wanting to be among the casualties…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

But recently all that had changed, when she had quite literally **FALLEN TO EARTH** and been rescued by a very shy teenage boy from a frontier world…

**NOW**, not only was she was a highly respected **GP** Detective, but also a Princess of the Mighty Juraian Empire and that young boy's wife…

Or, at least **ONE** of them!…

While guarding the prisoners, Mihoshi had felt Tenchi suddenly in great pain…

She had instantly dropped the huge assault rifle she had been holding and had rushed over to him…

She had taking her place behind him, her arms around him, her cheek coming to rest against the back of his head…

Hearing Ryoko humming, Mihoshi closed her eyes and softly joined her in humming the ancient lullaby that **HER** mom had hummed to her when she had been little…

It took Ayeka only a moment to recognize the tune as the one Tenchi was always hummed to little Mayuka, a tune that his mother had hummed to him when he was little…

Holding Tenchi's left arm and hand, Ayeka smiled, closed her eyes and began to hum along with her fellow sisters/wives…

Across the room, Airi watched as Tenchi, his eyes still closed, now in the arms of his loving wives, began to slowly stop shaking…

She was very proud of her grandson, he had indeed, chosen quite well…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Buckingham Palace, England... )**

" **Security… Brunsworth speaking!...** "

Since the Queen's sudden disappearance, the place had been a regular madhouse…

One minute she'd been in the drawing room nearest her apartment, the next she was no where in the Palace and they had checked every square inch, several times…

Unless some thing happened soon, quite a few heads were going to be rolling and as head of security, his was likely to be one of them…

" **Brunsworth… It's ME**!... "

It was bound to happen, as soon as word of the queen's disappearance got out, crank callers…

Taking a deep breath, he played along...

" **I'm sorry, but just who is ME?...** "

At this he could have sworn he heard some one in the background giggling and as the caller counted to ten, twice…

After a short pause, the voice returned, this time with a very thick layer of honey in it…

" **Brunsworth… If you don't do exactly as I say, when I get back to the Palace the first thing I shall do is stand on the balcony, so I can wave to you and that classical mint blue sport car you acquired last week, as you head off to your new posting in the Falklands…** "

His eyes widened, he'd only just bought the car the week before and hadn't even had a chance to pick it up yet…

" **If you think the pigeons around the palace are bad, just imagine what the penguins down there will do?...** "

As the horrible images raced through his mind, he automatically snapped to attention and managed not to drop the phone…

" **YES… MUM!...** "

He didn't hear the sigh and more giggling on the other end of the phone…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**(** **The Royal Chambers, Zanata six… )**

As Airi watched, some thing very strange began to happen, some thing she'd only seen once before, when she was little and climbing a tree on the palace grounds…

20 feet above the ground, she had lost her grip and had begun to fall, but suddenly things around her had begun to move slower until she touched the ground, like a leaf…

Unhurt, she could never understand why or how it had happen…

Now, as she watched, every thing began to move slower and slower, until every one in the room was motionless…

**_WHAT IN THE UNIVERSE WAS GOING ON?..._**

She looked up to find that strange female standing there, looking right at her…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Buckingham Palace, England... )**

Brunsworth had stood at attention for several minutes, as he paid very close attention to what the person on the other end was saying…

**First,** the Queen wasn't **MISSING**…

She was with some new acquaintances, one of them a very distant relative that she had just met and had wish to spend some time with…

**Second,** she would also explain the damage that had been discovered on the drawing room wall, **WHEN** she got back, but not now, nor over an open line…

It was to be quietly repaired, and no mention was to made of it...

If questions were asked, it was an accident and her majesty didn't wish to discuss it...

**Third,** if any one ask, the activity at the Palace were just practice security drills, to keep the staff on their toes, taking place while the Queen was else where for the evening…

And **finally**, if any one asked about the Queen herself, she was taking some private time to be with members of the Royal family…

If pressed for details, the answer was the standard, " **No commit!... **"...

When he asked when they might be expecting her back, her reply was quite simple…

" **When you least expect me…** "

The connection had then gone dead…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

A later attempt to back-trace the call to it's source, ended with it being traced to the phone in the Queen's empty apartments…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**(** **The ****Royal Chambers, Zanata six… )**

As Airi watched the figure from the shadows approached Tenchi and the others, she wasn't sure how they were going to take it…

Especially how Tenchi was going to handle it...

She had known this day would come, but it seem that she was still completely unprepared for it…

She had envisioned this happening in any of a number ways, however, in the middle of a mission had not been among them…

The female slowly stepped up to Tenchi and his wives, then reaching up a hand to touch his face…

It was at that moment that Tenchi opened his eyes and smiled sadly…

" **Ryoko… This is not my mother!… **"

Up close she still looked a lot like his mother, but there were also some very sidle differences too…

He felt Ryoko begin to calm down as she accepted his word…

" **How did you know?...** "

Before he could reply, another voice was heard…

" **Because of her aura!...** "

Out of the shadows stepped Washu, Katsuhito right behind her…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( the Masaki kitchen… )**

Sasami had been cleaning up when she suddenly froze in place, her eyes closed…

It took a few minutes for Nagi to notice that some thing was wrong…

As she started to approach Sasami, the figure of a very mature female appeared behind Sasami and smiled at Nagi…

After all the things she'd gone through with Ryoko and the rest of the Masaki family, Nagi was able to keep her calm…

Besides, she seen this female before, but had never met her…

Tsunami watched as Nagi twitched, but stood her ground, very much ready to defend Sasami if need be…

" **Things are going well with Tenchi and the other… So, if things go as planned, they should be back in a few days… Please inform the others…** "

Taking a slow breath, Nagi nodded her head…

As she began to fade away, Tsunami made a last remark before disappearing…

" **Continue the good work…** "

Nagi's eyebrow went up as Sasami began moving again, unaware any thing had happen, but praise from a goddess?...

She had to smile...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**(** **The ****Royal Chambers, Zanata six… )**

Tenchi looked at Washu and then considered his next words, carefully…

" **How long have you known?...** "

Washu saw the sadness in his eyes, she was one of the very few people, other than his wives, that he trusted completely…

Stepping up to him, she reached up and caressed his face, Tenchi's eyebrow went up as he saw the tear form in the corner of her eye…

Her hand and her head dropped as she replied…

" **Suspected?.. For some time!... Known?... Only a short time!...** "

Tenchi looked over at his grandfather, who didn't said a word, but just watched…

Washu sighed and continued…

" **Nobie asked me not to say anything to you, just yet…** "

She lifted her head, to look him in the eye and say some thing else…

But Tenchi stopped her by putting a finger to her lips, as he sighed…

" **And you would do any thing for my father!...** "

He couldn't help smiling as Washu's face turned the color of her hair…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Katsuhito shook his head…

" **Like my true past, there were certain things that you could only be told when you came of age and were ready to understand them…** "

Katsuhito managed to keep a straight face as he continued, only an eye brow going up…

" **It would have been at least 10 to 15 more years, but SOME ONE opened the Demon's cave and started a whole chain of galaxy shaking events?...** "

He eyed Tenchi and the females clinging to him…

He had been rehearsing what to say ever since Tenchi's birth, but the content had kept changing, as had the substance…

" **At any rate…** "

He took the young female's hand and gave it a very gentle squeeze…

" **This is Tennyo Masaki, my lovely granddaughter…** "

He paused for just a moment, but to Tenchi and the others it seem like a life time…

" **And YOUR sister…** "

Three sets of mouths dropped open…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**To be continued...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**


	35. Chapter 35

**THREE PRINCESSES...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is a copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter 35... Once upon a time... **

**(** **The Masaki shrine, 1902… )**

A young man in Shinto robes stood in the thin layer of fallen snow, sipping tea at the top of the stairs that led up to the shrine...

The long stairs led down from the shrine to a trail that passed the small lake below on its way through the woods to the nearby road…

The road passed through the valley, connecting the towns to the north with those in the south...

The famed shrine was an ancient stopping off place for travelers who wish to get blessings for their travels...

There were even some visitors who just wanted to visit the cave with the demon sealed within...

The same demon whose capture, over 600 years before, was said to had been responsible for creating the valley, as well as the shrine...

Like the Shrine, the steps and trail were also over 600 years old and thou he didn't show it, so was the young man…

Katsuhito Masaki was in reality, Yosho Masaki Jurai, a visitor from another world, who had found himself stranded on this one…

In fact, it had been he and not an ancestor, who had created and built the Shrine, the steps and the trail over 600 years before…

For, while protecting his home world, his space ship had been destroyed and he'd found him self stuck on this small primitive world with no apparent way back…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Under Galaxy Law, this world was listed as a **'protected planet'**, because it was a world that was still developing and as such any off-world contact with the culture was forbidden...

In official records, just about the only place the world was mentioned, it was listed as a Juraian lost colony, number **0315**, do to the fact that it was on the very edge of official Juraian space and in unexplored, disputed space...

So, do to it's listing, it was patrolled by ships from **the Galaxy Police**, an organization of interstellar police officers, who did their best to keep the peace in so called, civilized space…

So, in truth, if he had wished, he could have been rescued at any time...

However, as it turned out, this wasn't so bad, because he had a number of reasons not to return home and this was a nice quiet world, FAR from his or any other civilized worlds, just the kind of peaceful place to spend the rest of his life…

And the role of humble priest fit him well, quite the opposite of the famed warrior that he had been...

It also helped in his travels away from the shrine, as he explored this strange and wonderful young world…

For on this world, men of the cloth, such as shinto priest, could travel more freely than an ordinary male, as religion was some times more important than life on this world...

It was a young culture, still trying to find it's self, but Katsuhito saw greatness ahead, if it was just left alone and cosmic civilization didn't stick its nose in and ruin it, like it had done so many times before in history…

In reality, over time, he'd discovered that he wasn't alone on this world…

In his travels around the world, he'd met a number of other 'off-worlders', who were also on this world without **GP** permission…

Like him, they were tired of **'Civilization'** and had come here to get away from it all…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

However, there was a major down side to living on this world...

Due to the radiation belt around the planet, the rejuvenation organs that most star travelers had were effected, slowing rejuvenation and causing them to age as a faster rate, thus shorting their lives from 1,000s of years to only a few 100, if that…

However, it seem that there were some rare areas, like the valley where the shrine was, where a combination of rare minerals tended to counter acted the radiation, allowing a some what normal life span…

Some day, he was going to find some one who could tell him why that was…

Until then he had Funaho, the living Jurian tree that he had been bonded to, long ago and which had helped to keep him alive for all these years…

On this strange world, even that was strange…

The tree, with an intelligence of its own, had been part of his star ship, operating it's mode of travel as well as its defenses and weapons…

A Juraian Tree-ship was considered **THE** ultimate military craft, unmatched in the galaxy by any one…

However, if the tree were to get replanted in planetary soil, over time, it would lose any powers, slip into a deep sleep and eventually become just another tree, as the trees needed to return to Jurai every so often to be recharged, which was how the Juraian Royal Family kept control of the powerful craft…

It seem that, between the valley's soil and some gems he had acquired, Funaho was very much alive and so, it was able to keep him rejuvenated, better and longer than just his body would have…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

He had recently learned of a community of off-worlders, descendents of refuges from one of the many wars that Jurai had fought in the past hundreds of thousands of years…

High up in the Himalaya Mountains in Asia, in a small hidden valley, they were even able to retain their ancestor's longevity…

When they had learned that he was from Jurai, they had been interested in talking and asking about how the Empire was and such, they had little tech, so as not to attract **GP** attention…

However, when they learned he was a member of the Royal Family, things had gotten quiet…

It appeared that there were still some things about their past they weren't ready to talk about, yet…

He hoped in time that they would open up…

Until then, there were other things to consider, like his new house guest…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

He had found her just outside the entrance to the demon's cave…

She was laying in the thin layer of snow, no tracks leading up to her, nothing to show how she'd gotten there…

However, he knew that she hadn't been there a short time before, when he had passed by…

His tracks from earlier were still there, as there hadn't been any new snow fall…

It was as if she had fall from above or just appear out of no where…

He made his way to her and knelt to check her out, a couple of fingers on her neck told of a strong pulse and that she was alive…

As he picked her up he noted several things…

First, although she appeared to be in good condition, there was an odd aura around her…

As he looked closer, it wasn't one aura, but two, she was with child…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Later, at the shrine… )**

Katsuhito watched over the young female with odd feelings…

Why was there this feeling that some how he knew this young girl?...

Then there were the names that she kept mumbled, "**Nobe**" and "**Tenchi**"…

Since coming to this world he had taken his part as a Priest to heart and there'd been no time for women…

In the first few decades, he'd spent a great deal of time defending the shrine and cave with more that just words...

There were always those who thought that the cave held other secrets and willing to kill to get those possible riches...

But none could match a Juraian Sword-master and a sword that could cut through flesh and steel like butter…

Word had quickly got around that the demon's curse was more than just words…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

For the first time in centuries, the Goddess, Tsunami, had appeared to him…

The last time had been when he defeated the violent space pirate Ryoko and taken her power gems…

In that instant, the wild raging demon had suddenly vanished and there was that small scared female in its place…

All his penned up rage for what the demon Ryoko had done to his world and people dissolved also…

A smiling Tsunami had watched as he had picked up the small unconscious female and set about creating a secure place for her…

A safe place where she could rest and heal, mentally as well as physically, until it was time for her to return to the outside world…

A statis chamber, buried deep beneath the shrine and hidden from both prying eyes, as well as any advance scanning devices…

Hidden within the cursed Demon's cave…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Several hours later… )**

Resting on the floor of the small room behind the shrine, he felt a hand touch his arm…

Sitting back up quickly, he looked down at the female laying on his futon and smiling up at him…

Oddly he had a feeling he hadn't felt in centuries, not since leaving Jurai and those he loved...

" **Father!...** "

This was some thing that caused his eyes to widen, as the greatest swordman of Jurai, was taken by surprise…

Looking across the room, to the goddess Tsunami, he found her watching him…

With a slight smile, she nodded her head…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The Royal Chambers, Zanata six… )**

Tenchi, held up by his three wives, looked first at his grandfather, then at Washu, who nodded…

Sighing she spoke next...

" **The basic truth of the matter is that on the day that you thought your mother died, she didn't...** "

Tenchi started to ask some thing, but knew better than to interrupt Washu when she was like this, but he did smile...

" **After I learned the facts, I did some research and came up with a theories about what happen...** "

Every one was paying attention…

" **Just before Kain was swept away, he managed to do a couple of things… One was to send tiny fragment back in time to destroy any members of royal blood who might be a threat in the future… The other was to taint your mother with another fragment, too small to be detected, one that would only activated when she was with child…** "

There were a number of gasps within the room…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **It seem that this was to remove YOU from the future and prevent your being able to go to the past, defeating him…** "

Washu looked at her sister, who showed no emotion…

" **However, some one kept the fragment dormant, until after your birth… It only when Kiyone became pregnant a second time did the fragment activated, transporting her and her child back to the early 1900s…** "

There was complete silence…

" **She was discovered outside the cave and taken to the shrine… There she awoke to find herself alone, except for her father, who didn't know her…** "

She saw the sadness in Tenchi's eyes, she glanced at his grandfather…

" **Accepting her story, your grandfather took her to some friend ****high up in the Himalaya Mountains who could care for both her and the child... That was where Tennyo**** was born, your younger sister, 50 years before you…** "

Tenchi looked at the female standing a few feet away, as Washu continued…

" **It was agreed that your mother's exsistance had to be kept a secret until the day she disappeared… However, she passed away, due to the radiation from Kain and only Tennyo was there that day… That's when your father and grandmother met your sister and the past was put to rest for good…** "

Washu looked at Airi for a moment before continuing…

" **Your mother's passing effected every one, especially your grandmother…** "

Washu smiled slightly as she saw Airi clench her fist…

" **You see Tenchi, she was a member of the Galaxy Police and had been away for quite some time… If she didn't report back soon, some one would have come looking for her, she also happens to be well known…** "

Washu looked at Katsuhito, who nodded...

" **So it was decided that they would fake her death and she would then return to the GP, taking Tennyo with her... Until recently, nether had been able to return to 0315 without drawing attention to that world...** "

Tenchi was looking directly at Washu as she spoke, his eyes wide…

" **She was still alive?...** "

Washu nodded her head…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

During this exchange Airi had found herself moving slowly closer and closer toward Tenchi, until she was only a few feet away…

Katsuhito had been watching, but said nothing, it was up to her and as she looked his way, he gave her a nod...

Taking a deep breath, Airi concentrated real hard and did something that she hadn't in quite some time...

" **Tenchi?...** "

When Tenchi turned his head, he didn't see a green haired Airi, he saw a dark haired Airi, with touches of gray and a few slight facial features…

It was the grandmother that he remembered…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

As tears began to form, Airi stepped closer and reached up stroking Tenchi's face, as she had, so long ago…

He closed his eyes and a smile formed…

A stunned Ayeka, had closed her eyes too, as had Ryoko and both were also smiling…

It was Washu who broke into their mental whispering…

_**Yes, Tenchi, the GP officer you just rescued is your lost grand mother…**_

Tenchi opened his eyes to see Washu smiling at him…

_**And if you think she was sensitive about being called Grandmother, just try calling her Great-grandmother!...**_

A smile came to Tenchi's face as he accepted the facts…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

It was Ayeka who noticed something and wanted to make sure she had her facts right…

_**As Princess Airi's grandson, Tenchi is in line for the Airaian throne as well as the Juraian?...**_

Ryoko's eyes widened at this revelation and then she got one of her mother's wicked smiles…

_**SO, not only are Ayeka, Mihoshi and I, Juraian Princesses, BUT we're now also Airaian Princesses, as well?...**_

As usual, it was a sleepy Mihosho who got the last word…

_**So, I'll not only be a Queen of Jurai, but a Queen of Aira too?...**_

Airi suddenly found both Ayeka and Ryoko staring at her…

It was Washu who broke the silence, with a big smile…

She'd been only thinking about Tenchi and his effect on things, but she'd completely forgotten his three **WILD** cards, Ayeka, Mihoshi and Ryoko…

She turned to Airi, her eyes a blaze…

" _**Yes, Princess Airi… How does Queen Ayeka, Queen Mihoshi and Queen Ryoko of Aira sound?...**_ "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

( The Airaian Palace... )

The King was walking down the hall when he felt a cold chill run down his spine...

He stopped and looked around, but found that he was very much alone...

There was nothing there, but he suddenly felt uneasy...

He was going to have to make some inquiries...

Taking a deep breath, he continued down the hall way...

He didn't hear the soft female chuckle that he left behind...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The Royal Chambers, Zanata six… )**

Airi's jaw dropped…

She'd been so concerned about how her father was going to react to having the crown prince of Jurai, Tenchi, as his successor, she hadn't even thought about these three…

And what was he going to say about his Great-great-granddaughter, Mayuka?...

For some reason the world was beginning to spin around her…

That was when Washu and the strange female suddenly appeared before her…

She didn't happen to notice the gleam in Washu's eyes…

" **Princess Airi… I would like to introduce you to some one… This is Lady Tsunami's sister, Lady Tokimi…** "

Airi smiled and nodded her head, as she had done a million times before at court, when being presented to some one new…

It took a while before **ALL** that Washu had said began to register in her conscious mind and her eyes widened…

_**Lady Tsunami, as in GODDESS TSUNAMI'S SISTER?**_

She saw a smiling Washu nod her head as every thing began to go dark…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( the Masaki living room… )**

As the queen set the phone back on its cradle, she couldn't help smiling…

It was amazing, to be able to get through to a phone in the palace so easily and from the other side of the planet…

Quite often, there were times when she had trouble calling other phones in the palace, when she was in the palace…

But she was quite sure that Brunsworth had understood what she wanted…

He was quite good at his job, having kept her and hers safe now, for over two decades…

She regretted having to use such a harsh tone with him, but she had needed his full and undivided attention for what she had to say…

He had confirmed what she wanted of him, as well as letting her know that he understood…

That meant that he had caught the code words in her conversation that indicate an attempt **HAD** been made on her life, but that she was safe and would be returning as soon as she was able…

The palace phones had been notorious for being bugged for a long time, so they had long ago set up the coded word system for emergencies…

Thou they'd used it before several times, this was its first major emergency…

He wasn't happy, but he understood and would take care of things, which was his job…

In the mean time, she would join Sasami and Nagi in the kitchen to make some more of those wonderful cookies…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The Royal Chambers, Zanata six… )**

" **Mother?…** "

As light began to return to her, Airi began to make out her surroundings…

She was startled to discover that she was lying on the chamber floor, her head resting in her daughter, Minaho's lap…

The first face she could make out had red hair, Washu, who smiled down at her…

" **She's alright, just had a bit of a shock and needed some air…** "

Off to one side Captain Fragga and the leader of the Airaian special unit were talking...

Over to another, Tenchi and his wives had gathered around Tennyo, chatting away…

She saw Tenchi glance in her direction and smile, Washu had informed him that she was awake…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Under Washu's watchful eye, Minaho helped her get to her feet, with Katsuhito's help...

Once on her feet she noted that the room was less crowded and only a few people standing around now…

Noting her eye movement, Washu spoke up…

" **The prisoners were removed to a GP Cruiser for security, after they're sorted out, those that are wanted will be taken to headquarters to be processed… Most of the guards will be checked and if clean, returned to the planet to possible return to duty… The rest will be up to our hosts…** "

She smiled and gestured behind Airi…

Turning, Airi discovered the two young children, standing with the female from earlier…

Airi smiled as she saw a bit of their parents in both their faces, she was so happy…

But some thing was bothering her and she looked at the female with them…

Suddenly her eyes widened as she recalled the earlier events and what had been revealed…

_**This is Lady Tsunami's sister, one of the three Chousin Goddesses that her people had been worshiping since before recorded history and who SHE had served as a priestess, before joining the Galaxy Police…**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Airi didn't see the smiles on the others faces as she found herself slowly approaching the throne and the three figures…

Katsuhito had one arm, Minaho the other and they were holding her up, as well as propelling her across the room…

Airi's eyes had been on the beautiful, exotic goddess, whose name even she hadn't known until now and didn't even notice, until they came to a stop, only a few feet away…

Lady Tokimi was beginning to see more of why her sisters involved themselves with these people, it seem that there was much for even a goddess to learn…

" **Lord Yosho, Lady Airi!... This is Princess Airi Magma of Airai and her husband Prince ****Yōshō Masaki Jurai**** of Jurai, your godparents and who you were named after...** "

Airi smiled as she bowed her head, noting the awe in the children's eyes as they managed to nod back...

" **And this is ****Minaho ****Masaki of Jurai, their daughter... They are family members...** "

Minaho nodded her head in return...

" **May I present to you all, his Lordship, ****Yosho Magma/Masaki and his sister Lady Airi Magma/Masaki, the true heirs of Zanata Six throne… **"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Across the room… )**

Washu smiled as her sister introduced the young kids to their new family members, after a few moments, a tearful young girl was hugging her namesake, soon joined by her little brother…

Airi wiped a tear away herself, before returning the hugs…

A smiling Katsuhito and Minaho were standing off to one side…

Catching Washu's eye, Lady Tokimi nodded her head, before beginning to fade away…

_**I leave them to you and the others, sister…**_

Airi saw Lady Tokimi start to fade and their eyes met…

_**Try not to fall out of any more trees, little one!...**_

Airi's eyes widened as the goddess disappeared, leaving behind only a strange soft giggling in the back of her mind?...

Washu couldn't help smiling at Airi's facial expressions…

_**How did that expression she'd heard recently go?... **_

_**Oh yes!…**_

_**Welcome to the wild wacky world of the new Masaki Family…**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**To be continued...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**


	36. Chapter 36

**THREE PRINCESSES...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is a copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter 36... In-laws and other things... **

**( Emperor Azusa's Office, Jurai… )**

The Emperor of Jurai stood tall, leaning on his desk, his fist balled up on top of it, crumpling up a number of reports that happen to be under them at the time…

" **HIS WIFE IS ALIVE AND SHE'S WHO?**... "

His wives stood on the other side of the desk, trying to hide smiles, Funaho was hiding the small air-gun with tranquilizer darts in it, just in case…

Misaki sighed as she stood there, watching her husband's face turn a very bright red behind his beard…

" **Mother said you'd react this way**…"

Azusa's eyes began to move back and forth between his two lovely wives…

At Misaki's comment, he noted that Funaho only had one hand showing, which meant that they had come prepared for his reaction…

Managing to take a deep breath, he sighed and unballed his fist, releasing the reports caught there…

As he closed his eyes, he noticed that Funaho was putting something in her pocket…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Sitting back down in his chair, he began to stroke his beard, a very old habit…

Some one had once told him that it made him look wiser…

" **Any thing else Lady Seto thought I should know?...** "

His two wives looked at each other, before Funaho spoke up…

" **It seems that both Washu and Yosho have put in an appearance**… "

Azusa's eyebrow went up at that and he started to ask how?...

His last reports had put Washu, as well as his son, back on 0315, which was at least several days away, even with the fastest star ship…

The smiles on his wives faces reminded him that he was dealing with Washu, not only one of the greatest scientific minds in the Universe, but part-time goddess herself…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

As minister of Intelligence, it had been Funaho's duty to keep Azusa up-dated on any thing that might be or become a threat to the Empire…

The data about princess Airi had been brought up in order to deflect his first reaction to the news of Kain's possible return, destroying colony planet 0315…

" **So, Kain has returned!…** "

At the calm reaction of his wives, Azusa raised an eyebrow…

" **There's more?..** "

Funaho smiled and replied…

" **Just that Washu said she would be taking care of it…** "

As Azusa started to say something, she held up a hand and smiled…

" **WITHOUT destroying colony 0315!...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The Royal Chambers, Zanata six… )**

The chamber was quiet and the smoke from the earlier firefight had cleared away…

For the most part, all but a few of the people were gone and those that were present had divided off into small groups…

Airi and Yosho had taken young Airi and Yosho, off to one side of the throne, to get acquainted with their new found family members…

Their daughter, Minaho and their grand-daughter Tennyo were standing nearby, watching and smiling, now that the tension was gone…

Washu and Lady Seto were also nearby, observing the reunion while enjoying some tea that one of Seto's assistants had brought down from the _**Mikagami…**_

Lady Seto had wondered about Washu and Yosho's sudden appearance, but decided not to press the matter, for the moment…

Captain Fragga and the Airiain officer in charge of the assault team had found themselves left on their own and had gotten into a general discussion…

Fragga had been watching the goings on across the room for some time and knew from experience, that some thing was going on and he wasn't sure he wanted know…

" **Is it true that you knew Princess Ryoko before she became a princess?...** "

His attention returned to the Airaian officer who had been in charge of the assault team, the question catching him by surprise…

But he shouldn't have been, after all, both Juraian and Airaian Intelligence must have very thick files on Tenchi, his family and their acquaintances…

Like others, this officer probably had orders to acquire more, if he got the chance, just doing his duty…

" **I'm sorry!... A real gentleman doesn't kiss and tell…** "

Fragga had to smile at the confused look on the officer's face, let Intelligence make of that what they will…

He remembered well, his first meeting with the Infamous Space Pirate Ryoko…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Flashback- The wedding reception… )**

Ryoko had gone from person to person, smiling and introducing herself as Mrs Ryoko Masaki, wife of Mr. Tenchi Masaki…

The second time she did it to Lady Seto, Washu and Ayeka stepped in to take her off to the side to calm down…

Lady Seto's eyes were aglow at Ryoko's reaction to being married, she was enjoying every minute of it…

Catching Captain Fragga's attention, Lady Seto had a question of the space pirate…

" **How did you happen to meet Ryoko?...** "

Hearing the question, Ryoko was waving her hands and shaking her head…

Smiling, Fragga recalled a quote he'd heard of a local TV show the other day…

It was on some movie that he and Tenchi were watch, as they kept themselves out of every one's way…

" **A real gentleman doesn't kiss and tell…** "

Rather than clearing the air, he now found himself the center of a number of female's attention, with Washu and Lady Seto the closest…

Under their penetrating eyes, he return to the day he'd had a run in with some other pirates and lost…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( An empty section of space - 700 years before…. )**

Alone, on the bridge of his crippled ship, surrounded by his dead crew, Fragga lay there waiting to die…

After what seem like an eternity, a beautiful female had appeared and kept him company…

He'd thought she was an illusion or one of those Angels that some religions were always talking about, but she was neither…

After a while she had smiled, gently stroked his face and spoke to him, for the first time…

" **She's here…** "

As she faded away, another female had appeared on the bridge, a blazing sword in her hand and a fierce look on her face…

But once she realized that she was standing among the dead, the sword and look, both disappeared…

He didn't know why or how she knew he was alive, but he open his eyes to find her face only inches above his…

To him, she was an angel and he tried to say something, but only an odd gasp escaped…

Trying to hear what he was trying to say, she moved closer…

That is when he did some thing completely unexpected, he lifted his head and kissed her on the cheek…

A startled Ryoko looked down at him, to find him unconscious again…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

When he regained consciousness again, several months later, he was in a private hospital that would take care of any one, for a price…

It was than that he learned his rescuer's name, Ryoko, the most wanted criminal in the galaxy, next to Kagato…

It seem that his expensive treatment, a special stasis sleep, had been paid for by her, in full and he would be spending the next 600+ years asleep while his body slowly repaired its self…

It was the only way to recover the full use of his body and had been invented by that famed scientist, Washu Hakubi, just before she disappeared…

As for Ryoko, she had also disappeared, after attacking the Juraian home world and hadn't been seen since…

With no one waiting for him, Fragga had gone to sleep, to awaken 645 years later, with a completely new body…

Some 50 years later, with a new life and career behind him, Captain Fragga and his crew began to hear tale of Ryoko's return and Kagato's death…

It had been more by chance than any thing, their reunion…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( A seedy bar... )**

Fragga and his crew had just completed a successful cruise and they were celebrating, when the bar door flew open and in walked a female with light spikey hair, a ball of fire in one hand, a blazing sword in the other…

One look at her face and every one moved out of her way as she entered the bar…

By the time she reached an empty table, the ball and sword were gone, but the anger on her face remained…

It had taken a while, but Fragga was able to place her face, the face of an angel from 600 years ago, Ryoko…

As he was about to get up and approach her, another female entered the bar and it quicky became so quiet that you could hear a feather hit the floor…

For this was the famed bounty-hunter Nagi Katsumoro…

A large number of the people in the bar made for the back exits…

But Nagi started across the room towards one table, the one Ryoko was at…

Reaching for his gun, Fragga was about to try to protect Ryoko when Nagi reached the table and sat down, saying nothing…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Seeing that nothing was happening, Fragga got up and approached the table where two of the most dangerous females in the universe were sitting…

Nagi showed no emotion, while Ryoko growled out a soft warning…

" **Scram, if you don't want to die…** "

Sighing, Fragga smiled and shrugged his shoulders…

" **You saved it, I guess you have the right to take it…** "

Ryoko's eyes widened and she turned to stare at the new comer…

A sad little smile appeared on her face as she looked him over…

" **You're looking better than the last time I saw you…** "

He couldn't help smiling and he noticed that Nagi's eyebrow went up…

" **Being a hair's breath away from dying does tend to cause strange impulses…** "

A mischievous smile appeared on Ryoko's face and a gleam in her eyes…

" **Such as kissing your rescuer?...** "

Ryoko had said it softly, but Nagi heard it and her jaw dropped…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Fragga smiled and nodded his head…

" **Not every day you get a chance to kiss an angel…** "

" **Hardly an angel… More like a demon…** "

Still smiling, Fragga shook his head…

" **To me, you were and still are, an angel…** "

Ryoko looked at Nagi, who was smiling and shaking her head…

" **Let say a friend and see where that goes…** "

Fragga's smile brightened as he nodded his head…

" **OK… If you need to contact me, just leave a message with the barkeep, he can usually get in touch with me…** "

With that he and his crew returned to his ship, leaving the two female to themselves…

It wouldn't be too long before they saw each other again, in this same bar…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The wedding reception… )**

All eyes had turn to Ryoko, who's face was now as red as Washu's hair…

Turning to explain to Tenchi, Ryoko found him smiling and her eyes widened…

" **YOU KNEW?...** "

Scratching the back of his head, Tenchi tried to give her his innocent smile, but failed…

" **Well… The other night, Fragga and I were alone while you girls were out and we got to talking… And how you met did come up… **"

Stepping closer to his new wife, Tenchi raise his hand and gently stroked her face…

" **I found it very interesting that even back then the Ryoko I would fall in love with existed…** "

A tearful Ryoko was in his arms in an instant, holding him tight, her face buried in his shoulder…

Ayeka and Mihosho soon joined her, their arms around them both…

The rest of the room lifted their glasses in a silent toast to the newlyweds…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The Royal Chambers, Zanata six… )**

On the other side of the throne, Tenchi, Ayeka, Ryoko and Mihoshi were also standing together, but they weren't saying anything…

At-least not out loud…

_**Are you OK, Tenchi?...**_

Tenchi smiled as he looked into Ayekas worried eyes, when at Ryoko…

_**I'm fine, but are you alright, Ryoko?...**_

Ryoko had been looking over at Tenchi's sister, Tennyo, who looked so much like their mom…

_**I'm OK, it was just the shock of seeing that face, after so long…**_

Tenchi noticed Ryoko shake ever so slightly, even as she said she was alright…

Stepping closer to her, he put his arms around her and held her tight, just as she had done earlier for him…

Without a word, Ayeka and Mihoshi were soon there too, holding both of them in their arms…

_**There, there, we'll protect the big bad space pirate…**_

Ryoko wanted to react, but being held by Tenchi and the others felt too good…

Resting her head on Tenchi's shoulder, she looked up, into Ayeka's face and smiled, Ayeka smiled back…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Across the room, Washu was watching the various groups interact and had even been listening to Tenchi and the girls…

Looking at Airi and her group, she smiled at her reaction to meeting Tokimi and wondered how Airi would react if she learned that Tsunami wasn't being held captive on Jurai, but was living quietly on a small back water planet far out on the edge of explored space?...

Getting a wicked smile, she realized that Tenchi and the girls were now looking at her…

She'd forgotten that her connection was both ways…

_**It was just a thought!...**_

She turned to look again at the others…

_**But it would be interesting to be there when King Akio found out…**_

She couldn't help chuckling…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Across the room… )**

Airi had been quiet as she learned about the lives of the two young ones over the past decade, when a chill suddenly ran up her spine…

Looking around, she discovered that not only was Washu smiling at her, but Tenchi and his wives were also looking her way…

Something in the way Washu chuckled caused her eyebrow to go up…

Something in the back of her mind was telling her that there was much more to things than what even she'd been told…

Ever since she left the Order and joining the Galaxy Police, she'd found her self coming across hints and rumors about the Chousin, the three goddesses that her people worshiped…

She hadn't gone searching for it, they was just things that she happen upon…

She'd been taught from childhood that the Chousin consisted of the goddess Tsunami and her two sisters, whose names had been lost or forgotten with all the conflict between the two mighty powers…

As for the conflict, she wasn't sure ether side remembered why they had been rivals for so long, other than the idea that Jurai was some how holding the goddess Tsunami hostage, which the Juraians denied…

It was their claim that the Juraians were able to capture and force an all-powerful being into doing their will that most of the galaxy couldn't accept…

Such a people would have to be near Gods themselves and the Juraians had proven themselves to be any thing but that…

That recent attempted coup by a minor Juraian Lord for the throne, on the Juraian home world, was clear evidence of that…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

But recently, while reading a number of reports regarding her grandson and his family, seeing what they were up to, Tsunami's name had been mentioned…

The few Juriaian Intelligence reports she had managed to review also mentioned the goddess, but there were only hints, which meant that any details were probably in the more secure reports…

Going through Mihoshi's reports had taken a great deal of time and even those had been edited, with the names of certain people, places and times being removed…

She had managed to make it back to the shrine and see all the changes Washu had made…

The moving of the house from the city to the lakeside was a great improvement and it was sited as not to be seen by visitors to the shrine, until they start to leave…

Only from the top of the shrine stairs could you just see the house roof beyond the trees, other wise you wouldn't even know it was there…

And only Washu Hakubi would come up with creating a doorway in space, to a sub-space parking area for visiting space craft, which was then connected to the house…

Not only did it save time, but it greatly decreased the possibility of detection by the locals, as well as greatly reducing the repair bill the GP got from Washu for Mihoshi's shuttle…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

With recent events, she, Yosho and Nobuyuki had decided it was time that Tenchi learned the truth about his mother and grandmother…

Her recent trip to the house had been a start, timed for when Tenchi and the others were away, so that she could meet her new great-granddaughter…

That in its self had been a test, to see if Mayuka and her necklace accepted her…

Mayuka's demon mother had a very deep hatred for both Jurai **AND** Airai, they needed to see if any of those emotion had been absorbed by her…

To every ones relief, not only had the necklace accepted her **DNA** and allowed her to touch Mayuka, but the little one had accepted her too…

That just left arranging a meeting with a sensitive Tenchi and his very over protective wives…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

She'd been on her way home to 'break the news' to her parents…

For the first time, since leaving the order, she was nervous about seeing her parents…

She believed her mom would be delighted to have a great-grandson like Tenchi, it was her father's reacting she was worried about…

As she was next in line for the throne, that put her daughter Minaho, then Tenchi and his sister Tennyo next in line…

But, as the Airaian's preferred male rulers, it was very likely that, unless Minaho gave birth to a male child, most unlikely, Tenchi would be the one to follow her father…

And a Juraian taking the Airaian throne, now there was an excellent excuse for a civil war if she ever saw one, just as Yosho had seen taking his father's place might cause a similar conflict back on Jurai…

Of course, her father might see it as a way to get Tsunami away from the Juraians, even at the cost of some rebellions…

At any rate, this was going to cause a lot of trees to get shaken…

But it just might be interesting to see what 'fell out'…

But as things would have it, she was on Zanata six when the liner incident accrued and when she had tried to investigate, she had also ended up being held hostage, along with all the liner's passengers and crew…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Her thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of a male Wauian in the uniform of an officer off the passenger liner…

His patches of white fur indicated he was quite mature or as others would say, OLD…

A member of the Airaian assault team was with him and escorted him across the room to Airi…

" **My Lady… The captain of the star liner…** "

The captain's eyebrow went up, his only show of emotion, as Airi dismissed the Airaian soldier with a nod of her head…

She sighed as she noticed that no one else seem to be willing to step up and take charge…

" **I'm officer Airi Magma of the GP…** "

Seeing Lady Seto's eyes dancing above the fan she had in front of her face, Airi could only assume that she had been put in charge, whether she liked it or not…

" **Due to a change in planetary government, all charges against the liner, it's crew and passengers have been dropped… You and your crew will be escorted back to the liner to secure it and make sure it is safe to continue it voyage… If need be, assistance will be provided… **"

She'd glanced over at Lady Seto, who nodded her head…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Looking around, the Captain took in his surroundings…

" **Might I inquire as to whom our new host is?...** "

Turning slightly, Airi indicated the young boy and girl standing nearby, in front of the throne…

" **May I present, his lordship Yosho Magma/Masaki and his sister Lady Airi Magma/Masaki… Surviving members of the late ruling family and now the restored planetary leaders, recognized by the GP, as well as Airai and Jurai… As well as being under their joint protection… **"

As the Captain watched, the two young ones exchanged nods and the female stepped closer…

" **Captain… On behalf of myself, my brother and our people, I wish to apologize for all the trouble you've been put through… We hope you will decide to return after we have gotten our house in order…** "

The Captain turned to the two young ones and did a slight bow…

" **I believe you will do well… Very well, indeed…** "

Turning, he joined his escort and left the room…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( the Masaki living room… )**

Her majesty had never seen such a large, flat screen TV before, not to mention the color and detail…

She'd been getting acquainted with the new 'distant' member of her family, learning about her mother's rescue from the pacific, her adventures in outer space and about the family that she'd left behind…

Kiyone's recent adventures, along with the discovery of her lost brother, entertained every one…

It would appear that the young prince, Tenchi, was really making a name for himself, through out the galaxy…

As they changed the channels, they came upon a Wauian news reporter with a news flash…

" **This just in… It has just been confirmed by sources at Galaxy Police Headquarters, that the planetary ruler of Zanata six has been removed and will be return to Headquarters to face justice… It appears that he was a fugitive wanted on numerous planets… More details as we get them…** "

A wanted poster appears…

" **It appears that the change in government is the results of the seizure of a star liner that happen to develop engine problems while passing through the Zanata six system… Rumors are now circulating that the problems might not have been so accidental after all…** "

A still image of a star liner of the popular cruise Line appears on the screen…

" **The change in government was the results of the combined efforts of task forces from the GP, Airai and Jurai… An official statement confirms that the task forces had to step in when the GP craft sent to negotiate for the release of the liner was fire upon by planetary defenses, thus negating the well known non-interference clause of Galaxy Law… **"

" **This is the first time since it's creation 200 years ago, that the non-interference clause has been negated… The inter-galactic Court will, of course, be reviewing the claims about the planetary defenses firing first…** "

The image of a huge, oddly shaped building appeared…

" **There is an unconfirmed rumors that indicates that members of the late ruling family have been found alive… As to their future involvement in the government, nothing has been said… Further updates as we get them… Now back to our regular programming…** "

The screen returned to a number of people, male and female, running around a very large room, throwing food at each other…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Kiyone, who was standing behind the couch, sighed and used the remote to turn the TV off…

" **You didn't find that interesting?...** "

She looked down at their guest and smiled…

" **When Mihoshi is here she won't watch any thing else… In fact, that's one of her favorite shows…** "

She saw the questioned look in the other Kiyone's eyes…

" **Besides… They're into reruns… For some thing like the 58th time?...** "

Both the queen and Kiyone smiled at that…

" **I assume you noticed no mention of Tenchi, the girls or Washu!...** "

They both nodded…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Kiyone wasn't surprised about there being no mention, because the activities of members of **ALL** royal families was always '**NO COMMENT!**'…

However, she'd seen the need for the tighter security first hand recently, when heavy armed men had broken into this very house and tried to capture the second princess of Jurai, Sasami, who was staying here…

They had failed…

But there were always wild rumors floating around and she did mean **WILD**…

But none came close to what she had seen with her own eyes…

After it was over, Washu informed them that the men had in fact been Raiders who didn't leave survivors and had they not been able to escape with Sasami, they would have killed her and every one else…

The house was now the safest place in the galaxy, outside the Juraian Palace…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( A cave high in the swiss Alps… )**

An old man with a thick dark beard and dirty clothes was paced back and forth…

He had planned it all out, catching his target alone in the middle of their security, where they should have been their safest, where their violent death would create the most fear…

Not only would the fear have been sweet, but the panic would have added to the general chaos and confusion…

Fear was one of the strongest emotions given off by living things and the more intelligent the life form, the sweeter the taste…

To remove any obstacles to his goals, a number of fragments had been created and spread across this world…

The time had come to gather those fragments together to over come this new obstacle…

With that final obstruction gone, he would make this entire world tremble in fear…

Closing his eyes, he sent out the call for the others to return…

For return they must, for he was the original fragment, sent back in time by Kain to prepare his way…

**NOW**, he would do what he had been created for and in doing so, become the **NEW** Kain…

Only then could he once again set off across the stars, to regain his former greatness and to feed his bottomless hunger…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**To be continued...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**


	37. Chapter 37

**THREE PRINCESSES...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is a copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter 37****...**** Interlude... **

**( Northern Plains of the North American Continent, June 1876... )**

A number of local natives on horse-back, approached the rise just ahead and looked down into the vast valley below…

Below was a vast encampment of natives, for the moment, the on-looker's home…

With a slight motion of his hand, the leader began his way down the gentle slope, the others following…

Even at a slow pace, it didn't take long to reach the edge of the 'village'…

As they moved among the cone shaped dwellings, called Tipis, few of those on the ground paid any attention to the small hunting party…

It was their extra member, riding one of the pack horses that drew their attention, which they tried not to show…

He was like nothing any of them had ever seen before…

They didn't know if to take as a good or bad omen…

They would leave it to the elders and go back to what they were doing…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The party's young leader soon came to a large, older tipi and stopped, then slowly got off his horse…

He really wasn't anxious to report that for several days of hunting, all he had returned with was a few small animals and the stranger…

But some thing told him that the elders would want to see this one…

He thought back to the day before, as they were on their way back to the others...

They had topped a rise when they had seen a very strange sight, a figure dressed in odd wear walking across the vast plain, all alone…

Looking in all direction, the leader saw nothing, as far as the eye could see…

There was no one else or any thing to be seen, so how had he even gotten here?...

Only as they got real close had the figure made any note of them, coming to a stop and standing there, as if awaiting them…

Even as they approached and then slowly rode around the figure, at a distance, he had made no attempt to flee or even react…

It was as if they were waiting for them to make the first move…

Slowly approaching the surrounded figure, the leader had sighed and raised his arm in greeting…

It was then that the figure reacted, they looked at their hand, then raised it too…

However, he spoke in a tongue that the leader had never heard before and smiled…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( the Village... )**

The leader looked back at their 'guest', who was looking around, taking in all that was around him…

Not being able to delay any more, as the others watched, he took a deep breath and entered the tipi…

To the others, he looked as if he didn't expect to return…

Leading a hunting party was a very important duty and he'd returned with hardy enough to feed a single family, as well as another mouth…

However, his head reappeared and he gestured for their 'guest' to enter…

With a slight awkwardness, he dismounted, much to the other's amusement…

Other than the present amusement, there'd been little to smile about of late…

Many young warriors had been assigned to hunting duty, but it was important…

Even with all the hunting parties out, food was still limited, with the women and children being served first, mostly a thin stew or soup…

And their catch would barely add flavoring to the large pot…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The Masaki living room… The Present… )**

Washu was walking by the living room when she noticed the odd program on the big screen…

There was a young boy and girl on the beach, running back and forth, acting quite strangely…

The girl was splashing, shaking her head and waving her arms around as if scared, but her smile said other wise…

The boy was also splashing, running around, teasing the girl and acting like a fool…

Washu's eyes narrowed, for there was some thing about that boy…

Her eyes widened as she recognized a much younger Nobuyuki, which would make the girl, Kiyome, Tenchi's mother…

But what in the universe were they doing?...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Looking down, she discovered the two oldest Masaki males looking up at her, smiling…

It was Nobuyuki you broke the silence…

" **We were just viewing some old videos that I recently had transferred to video discs… It's easier to watch them this way than on those old reels of film…** "

Nobuyuki noticed the confused look on Washu's face, but didn't say any thing…

It was Katsuhito who spoke up…

" **YES?...** "

Washu was about to reply when she saw the gleam in his eyes…

Sighing, her eyes returned to the screen and what Tenchi's future parents were doing…

After a few minutes she looked down again and sighed…

" **OK… Just WHAT are they doing?...** "

Katsuhito looked at Nobuyuki and smiled…

" **You tell her, I could never understand it ether… **"

Katsuhito looked up, into a very beautiful face, with one eyebrow raised…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

All he could do was sigh…

" **We were young then and didn't have a care in the world, thanks to our parents…** "

He saw Katsuhito smile…

" **So we were able to be carefree and even foolish… We did a lot of silly things, as you can see**… "

He motioned at the screen…

As Washu watched, she began to see another boy and three young girls, doing crazy things and she began to understand a few things…

Washu smiled and brushed something from the corner of her eye…

Then she did something that surprised both the males, she did a flip, to land ever so gently in a surprised Nobuyuki's lap…

Reaching up, she smiled as she stroked his startled face…

" **Want to go do some crazy things and make some home movies of our own?...** "

Katsuhito shook his head and smiled as he watched the two disappeared in the direction of Washu's lab door…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Northern Plains, 1876... )**

Katsuhito Masaki stood there for a while, letting his eyes adjust to the dim light within the enclosure…

He had spent most of his life traveling with the help of the stars and on this planet, at night, they had taken him any where he had wanted to go…

He had been walking the past couple of weeks, after his horse died, continuing west towards the west coast and the Oregon Territory…

There he was sure he would be able to catch a ship back, across the Pacific, to Nippon and his home…

With the end of the recent Civil war and the new movement westward, it had seemed easier to travel this way, than to cross Europe and Asia, where new conflicts seem to be brewing…

And at the time it had seem like a nice, relaxing way to see some of the countryside and get back to nature after spending so long, buried deep in so-called 'civilization'…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

And, as it was, if you knew where to look, there was plenty to eat in this land of plenty…

You just had to be willing to eat any thing…

To meet some of the local natives was just luck…

Perhaps he could arrange some form of transportation…

Besides the young native who had brought him here, there was a mature native and what he assumed was an elder…

( He would later learn that the mature male was called **Crazy Horse** and the elder, **Sitting Bull**… )

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The 'boy' spoke in a language Katsuhito didn't understand…

" **I found this strange one and brought him here…** "

The other two looked at the stranger, then back at him…

" **He was south of the village, walking westward…** "

**THIS** got a reaction, a slight raised eyebrow…

The mature male spoke…

" **Could he be spy for blue coats?...** "

The elder had been watching the stranger's calm reactions and a thought accrued to him…

He spoke to the stranger in broken English…

" **Holy man?...** "

His answer was a smile…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The Masaki house Dock****…**** The Present… )**

Ryoko had been fishing with a pole for a while, using Tenchi's chest as a headrest, it was a nice day…

She wasn't really trying to catch any thing, there wasn't any bait on the hook, it was just quiet time with Tenchi…

Tenchi was stretched out on the warm wooden dock, asleep, an old baseball cap over his face…

So only Ryoko reacted when a cheerful Mihoshi came out to see what they were doing…

" **Watcha doin'****?...** "

That had become her new catch phrase question, ever since seeing that cartoon series on TV…

Ryoko shut her eyes and started to tell her she was hunting elephants, but she heard Tenchi's soft whispered voice…

" **Do you really want to tease her?...** "

Sighing, she looked up at her smiling sister/wife…

" **I'm fishing!...** "

Mihoshi came over and looked into the lake…

" **Have you tried Tarter Sauce?...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Ryoko heard Tenchi's whisper again…

" **I'm not going to ask…** "

But Ryoko couldn't resist..

" **Tarter Sauce?...** "

An even bigger smile appeared on Mihoshi's face…

" **Simple… Open a jar of Tarter Sauce, drop it in the water and you'll get lots of fish…** "

Ryoko's jaw dropped…

She could feel Tenchi giggling…

But Ryoko couldn't help herself…

" **Tarter Sauce will attract fish?...** "

Mihoshi's smile got even brighter as she nodded her head…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **Every time we eat fish, Tarter Sauce is available… And where there is Tarter Sauce, there is fish nearby… Therefore, Tarter Sauce must attract Fish…** "

As Mihoshi turned around and headed back to the house, Ryoko punched a giggling Tenchi's arm and mentally called for help…

" **WASHU?...** "

The reply was instant…

" **Don't look at me… It sounded reasonable to me, too!...** "

Turning around, Ryoko move the cap to reveal Tenchi's smiling face…

After a moment, she sighed and vanished, only to reappear a short time later, looking around, carefully…

Looking down at Tenchi, she held up a small glass jar of Tarter Sauce and removed the lid…

" **Don't you dare say a word…** "

Kissing him on the lips, she replaced the cap over his face…

Tenchi then heard a slight splash…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Northern Plains, 1876... )**

Katsuhito saw many figures fighting, there was no sound and there were no details…

Just some figures in blue, others in red…

Slowly the vision began to fade…

As it did, he was able to see the others, sitting in the 'room'…

The older two were watching him closely, the younger one had a very confused look on his face…

It was the oldest who spoke up…

" **Vision?… You have?...** "

Katsuhito tried to smile, but nodded his head, saying nothing…

" **Many… Bluecoats… Come!...** "

It appeared that he was not the only one to have this gift, he nodded his head…

The elder turned to the others and spoke in his native tongue.…

" **He is also a holy man… And he too has seen the bluecoats come… He is not to be touched…** "

He got up and walked to the entrance to the tipi and left…

The other two followed

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Later… )**

Katsuhito stood on a rise, holding the reins of his new horse, given to him for his travel…

It had been a long and bloody day…

The bluecoats had indeed come and had been thrown back, with heavy loses…

Word was spreading that '**Yellow Hair**' Custer was among those who had died…

There had been much celebrating among the campfires…

In fact, the horse he had been give was one of the blue coat's ponies…

Katsuhito had thought it best to decline one of the many captured carbines, when offered one…

Then word had come, many more bluecoats were on their way…

And the great village, on the banks of the little Big Horn, began to break up and scatter to the winds…

The last great battle of the plains was over…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Unable to watch a way of live disappear, Katsuhito turned back to the young man who'd brought him into camp, waiting on his house, with a few others…

As far as Katsuhito could make out, the young man was called, American Horse…

He and the others were to escort Katsuhito across the plains, safely…

Katsuhito saw great things within the young man…

As it was, Katsuhito had come to the conclusion that while crossing vast sections of wilderness was enjoyable, he should have been better prepared…

Perhaps he should have just taken the easy route, the transcontinental railroad, which crossed the land further to the south…

Climbing up, into the saddle, the thought that he just might be getting old, accrued to him…

Then he smiled and shook his head…

He still had a couple of thousand years left, if he didn't get involved with people like that George A. Custer fellow or Kagato…

Now there were some people he'd rather not run into…

He noticed his guide watching him and smiled, nodding his head…

With that they headed out, within a few weeks they should be close to fort Hall on the Oregon Trail, there he could catch a stage the rest of the way…

Then it would be smooth sailing…

Or so he thought…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( A cave high in the Swiss Alps… The present... )**

The old man was pacing the cave…

How long ago had he sent out the call for the other fragments return?...

_**Shouldn't they have replied?**_...

He glanced at the clock in the corner, an atomic clock, stolen from a research lab, extremely accurate and set to Greenwich Time …

He took a deep breath to calm himself…

He had only sent out the recall an hour and a half before…

It would take, even the closes ones, most of the day to get up here…

The farthest would take almost a week, even with today's modes of transportation…

And they couldn't exactly walk up and buy a ticket…

To be effective, the fragment had to form human shells and many had very recognizable faces…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

And when they got to the cave, they would have to recombine and form one complete mass…

As the original mass, his would be the mind in control after they reformed, but he would acquire all that they had learned over the years…

He would need time to organize his thoughts and put them in order…

**THEN**, he would plan his next attack…

And nothing on this ball of dust would stop him…

The cave echoed with his laughter…

Even the mountain, it's self, shivered…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**To be continued...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**


	38. Chapter 38

**THREE PRINCESSES...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is a copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter 38****...**** Preparations... **

**( the Masaki living room… )**

Kiyone was watching the news when a mass of red and a very familiar face leaned over blocked her view…

Grabbing her chest, Kiyone only had one reply…

" **WASHU!...** "

Smiling, Washu stood up behind the couch as Kiyone jumped to her feet and their guest, the Queen of England, had another sip of tea, hiding a smile…

Having noticed Washu quietly enter the room, she had started to make a comment when the smiling Washu put a finger to her lips…

Being here so reminded her of her family at times, when they weren't scattered to the four corners of the planet…

She tried not to smile as officer Kiyone **TRIED** to say some thing, but nothing was coming out…

She saw Tenchi's grandfather was in the kitchen doorway with little Sasami, a cup of tea in his hand, trying and failing to hide a smile…

For the moment, it seemed that the two of them were all that had returned to the house…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

As Kiyone calmed down and returned to her seat, Washu move to a spot in front of the now off big Screen, being sure that she had every one's eye…

Looking around, Washu turned back to Kiyone…

" **Where is every one?... **"

Kiyone took a deep breath before replying, to help calm down more…

" **Tenchi's father took the little one up to see the shrine, but I think there was some where they were going to visit on the way…** "

Noting Washu's nod, she continued…

" **Rogon and ****Tuskiko finished his chores and went into Tokyo to a movie… The latest Pirates of the Caribbean movie… It seems that they find it extremely funny?...** "

Washu shook her head, Ryoko and the others found the series funny too for some reason, perhaps she should check it out…

" **Lady Kiyone and Nagi took **_**Ken-Ohki**_** out to check the fields protecting and hiding the Juraian base and the ships posted there****…** "

As Washu raised an eyebrow, she continued…

" **There's nothing wrong with the fields, she just wanted to run some of her own test… THAT IS why she's here…** "

As Washu nodded her head again, Kiyone looked at the clock on the wall…

" **Unless something comes up, they should be getting back some time this afternoon…** "

" _**Ken-Ohki**_**?...** "

Kiyone was confused for a moment, but understood…

" **The passageway to the base IS working, but Kiyone wanted some scans approaching the base, as well as from a number of different angles… It was just simpler to just take **_**Ken-Ohki**_** out there than having to get the use of one of their shuttles after getting there… You know how much time 'red-tape' can take to get some thing done****…** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Washu smiled and nodded her head…

" **Alright then****… ****While Airi and Lady Seto are reorganizing the new government on Zanata Six, Fragga took me and ****Katsuhito back to his bar on his ship and we took the connection there home…** "

She noticed that their guest was a bit confused..

" **Like the door way we used to get to your apartments, we also have a different travel system that we use to connect us with a number of important distant worlds… Saves time going by star ship…** "

The Queen's eyes widened and she spoke up…

" **I say… Sort of like that TV show about a round gate to the stars?...** "

Washu smiled and nodded her head…

" **Similar, but ours is much smaller, uses doorways and sub-space, not wormholes… Not to mention, we have the ability to travel both ways, where as I believe theirs are only one-way when opened****…** "

Getting that straight, she continued…

" **As for Tenchi and the girls****… They**** headed home aboard **_**Ryo-Ohki**_** and should be back here some time later tomorrow…** "

She heard Sasami giggle and Kiyone sigh as she said that…

She had decided to let them take their own route back, as they'd done very well and deserved some time off…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **When every one's back, we'll be needing to cover a few important things…** "

She looked at their guest…

" **As that will mean you also, I suggest we take a little trip and take care of a few things in the mean time…** "

This caused her majesty to raise an eyebrow and smile…

As she and Kiyone rose from the couch, Washu continued…

" **I need a few things from my Lab and then we'll be off to 'Jolly old England'…** "

" **WE?...** "

Washu smiled as Kiyone gave her a suspicious look…

" **Of course… We're going to need GP protection while I install a newer, better security system at the palace, to protect you new friend…** "

Kiyone wasn't fooled by the innocent smile Washu put on…

" **Don't you mean you need some one to haul your equipment and no one else is around?... **"

But Washu and the Queen were already headed towards the Lab…

Kiyone was sure she heard both of them chuckling…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Aboard the **_**Ryo-Ohki**_**…)**

Tenchi was reclining in his command chair, staring up at the large command screen…

The screen had been designed to show a 360 degree wrap a-round view of outside the ship, for better battle reaction, but it could also be used in a conical form, as it was now, sort of like they did in planetariums back home…

But this wasn't **THE** outside view, for_** Ryo-Ohki**_ had put up the night sky as it was seen above the shrine and Masaki house…

She found that it tended to helped Tenchi relax when he was worried or like right now, just couldn't sleep, it was like laying out on the dock at nights…

Not that his wives hadn't been trying their best to help…

In fact, all three of them were in the master bedroom's huge bed, sound asleep…

It was Tenchi who was having trouble…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **Meow?...** "

Tenchi smiled, some times it felt as if he had 4 or even 5 wives, the way Ryo-Ohki and Sasami kept an eye on him…

" **Thank you, this is just fine…** "

And he meant it, she was so like her sister and mother at times, he couldn't love her more if she were one of his wives…

A large crystal floated up next to the chair and began rubbing against his arm…

Without even thinking, he began to gently stroke its smooth surface…

It wasn't long before he heard a soft purring floating in the air…

" **Better not let Ryoko or Ayeka catch you doing that…** "

" **Meow?...** "

" **Yes, you!…** "

At the sound of some one clearing their throat, the crystal quickly moved away …

**. . . . . . . . . .**

With a slight sigh, he turned his head to find Ryoko, wearing a black silk robe, leaning in the doorway that led back to the bedrooms…

She was trying out one of her sad, innocent expressions, but not doing very well…

Opening his arms, she suddenly appeared on his lap and cuddled up next to him…

She looked up at the stars and sighed, it reminded her of the night that she had slipped out to the dock at the house, alone with Tenchi…

Ayeka and Mihoshi had both been so upset when they awoke to find him gone, but it had been worth it…

Since then, they'd both spent time out there with him, some times more than one of them…

She stroked his face in the dim light…

" **Couldn't sleep?...** "

She could see him smile and nod his head…

" **Airi?...** "

He turned and kissed her on her forehead…

" **They had very good reasons!...** "

" **I know… It's just-…** "

He could feel Ryoko giggle slightly, like her mother…

" **Big sis?... Little sis?...** "

He nodded his head, Tennyo had come as a surprise to him, his younger sister, who'd been born before he was…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Ryoko turned and whispered in his ear…

" **Your wives would very much like a rematch…** "

Tenchi smiled and looked around…

" **Where are they?… I don't see them!...** "

Ryoko sighed and shook her head…

" **Silly boy, don't you know that I've come here to get you?...** "

With that, they both disappeared and soon loud giggling could be heard coming from the back room…

After a while the sounds from the back began to fade and_** Ryo-Ohki**_ turned off the overhead stars and dimmed the bridge lights to a faint glow…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Buckingham Palace, England... )**

No one was in the room when the closet door opened, revealing a curtain of darkness in the doorway…

A young girl with red hair stepped from the curtain and into the room, followed by an older female with white hair…

The young girl stepped over to the desk and picked up a small device that had been sitting there…

Turning to the older female, she was about to say some thing when there was some noise from the doorway and another female exited, pulling a number of very large floating boxes…

Kiyone wasn't sure, but it felt like Washu was moving her entire Lab…

As it was, she wasn't sure even Ryoko could have moved even one of the boxes without the anti-gravity belts that were on them…

The boxes were very deceiving, there was a lot more room inside them than it appeared…

She had watched Washu toss items almost the size of the boxes into them and they hadn't change shape…

She wasn't sure how it worked, but some how, with Washu's help, it did…

Their sizes may not have changed, but their weights sure had…

Each box now had to weight several tons…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **Where do you want these?...** "

Examining the room with her scanner, Washu smiled as she indicated opposite corners of the room…

After Kiyone placing each box, Washu carefully turned off the first AG unit and they all felt the room's floor sag slightly…

The other AG unit didn't sag near as much when she turned it off…

The anti-gravity belts had allowed them to move the boxes, but had also prevented them from being able to open them…

Once they were sure the floor wasn't going to cave in, Washu began to open the boxes and pull out the small devices she spent almost an hour putting into the boxes…

Before leaving on that off-world trip, Washu had programmed her construction system for what she would need when she got back and her Lab had been building these devices for her…

Popping up her floating keyboard and screen, she began to let her fingers do the walking or in her case racing…

Using a scanned detailed floor plan of the palace, she quickly programmed and sent her small security devices off to all the strategic points of the building and grounds…

As each small device popped up, out of the box, it would wait an instant for Washu to mark its position on the plans and then proceeded to its new station, by phasing through the floors and walls to get there…

As Washu had explained it, when activated, the devices would automatically go out of phase with its surrounding, so matter didn't affect it and it was completely invisible to the naked eye…

They were also designed to absorb light rays and even the static electricity in the air, using it to power themselves and thus not needing to be recharged…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

So, within a short time, Washu's all new security system was in place and running…

" **You won't see any thing new or even out of the ordinary, but…** "

Washu took her majesty's wrist and put a small, very stylish bracelet on it…

" **The stones are real, as is the metal… However, embedded within it are the controls of the system…** "

She held up a small tube and pressed the tip to the side of the queen's head, just below her left ear…

There was a slight sting and she was dizzy for a moment…

But before she could say any thing, Washu held up the tube…

" **I just implanted a tiny transceiver below your ear… It will allow you to hear the system and to even make request of it****…** "

Washu smiled at the confused look her remark got…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **What that means is that you can ask the system simple questions and it will answer… The major component of the system is what is called an AI or Artificial Intelligence… As the system learns new things, it will grow and be able to expand… Eventually you may even find yourself actually talking with it… It's not uncommon for AI to develop personalities of their own, over time****… This one'****s main reason for existing is to keep you and your family safe…** "

Her majesties eyes were wide open, as was her mouth…

" **I've taken the liberty of creating a servant/butler type personality to get you started… It also has an updated list of your staff and those who have access to the building… That also includes members of government as well as family and friends…** "

As she looked at the bracelet on her wrist, Washu continued…

" **Only you will be able to hear it and although you may find yourself responding aloud at first, with time, you should be able to respond just by thinking… It can't READ your thoughts, it can only make out, or hear, what you are consciously thinking about…** "

Even as she spoke, her own scanner reported to her and she smiled…

" **It seems we're about to have company…** "

_**Your Majesty, **__**Chief of **__**security Brunsworth**__** has just entered the other room**__**…**_

She was so surprised that she hardly noticed as Kiyone and Washu move over to the side, out of the line of sight…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

A middle aged male with bloodshot eyes, who looked like he'd had very little sleep, came around the corner and started to pass through the open doorway…

However, he froze suddenly as he noticed that there was some one already in the room…

His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open as he recognized the smiling figure standing there…

Her majesty couldn't resist…

" **Hello, Brunsworth… Nice day isn't it?…** "

As for Brunsworth, he didn't quite hear the question, but he did hear the chuckling as every thing went black…

Putting a finger to her lips, her majesty looked down on the collapsed male…

" **Oh my… Was it something I said?...** "

Kiyone shook her head as Washu continued to chuckle…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**(**** The ****Royal Chambers, ****Zanata six****… )**

Lady Seto and Galaxy Police officer Airi Magma were standing off to one side as the new young rulers stood before the throne, greeting the members of the government who had survived Kagato's raid and the false leader's rule…

A number of officials had been given the choice of quitting and leaving on the next ship or being turned over to Lady Seto and the **GP** for their crimes…

Only those who had committed major crimes were arrested right out…

A number of high officials had fallen into this category and had already been put aboard **GP** ships for transfer back to headquarters, to await trial…

With the amount of evidence gathered already, most of the cases had already been settled with some simple plea bargaining…

Only a couple of really hard cases were trying to fight it, much to the delight of the handful of **GP** prosecutors …

In most cases, all their property and finances were seized by the state…

A number of special claims offices had already been opened to take care of returning property seized by the government to the rightful owners, if they were still alive…

This wasn't the first time that the **GP** had to step in and reconstruct an entire planetary government, they had been doing it for centuries and they had gotten quite good at it…

Under the latest Grand Marshal, not only had it gotten much better, but almost **ALL** of the problems of kickbacks and corruption had been removed…

It still wasn't perfect, but what was?...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **SO… Have you told your father about Tenchi yet?...** "

Airi saw a gleam in Lady Setos eyes…

" **Of course not… I've been busy…** "

Lady Seto didn't let up…

" **What do you think he will have to say about his new daughter-in-laws?...** "

Airi closed her eyes and sighed…

" **Some how I think he can some how manage to muddle through… **"

" **And his other In-laws, like Azusa, Funaho, Misaki, Washu, the Grand marshal and Mihoshi's mom, Mitoto?...** "

Airi turned and buried her head in Lady Seto's shoulder, sobbing…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The Jurai Royal Palace… )**

Emperor Azusa lay on the grand master bed, his head resting on a pillow as he watched Funaho brush her hair…

" **So****…**** Airi hasn't told her parents about Yosho… So they don't know about Tenchi, the girls or any of the others who they will soon find themselves related to?...** "

Funaho sighed and shook her head slightly, as she calmly continued to brush her hair…

She was beginning to regret having told him…

Instead of being upset, it seem that he had become almost gleeful at learning that Akio, the Airaian King, would soon be learn about all his new and unusual In-Laws…

The two had been adversaries for centuries, now he only regretted that he couldn't be there when Airi gave him the news…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

There was suddenly a voice from under the sheets behind him…

" **Ah ha!****… There you are…** "

Azusa's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open as he disappeared under the sheets…

There were times when Funaho was glad for Misaki's great strength…

She continued brushing as moaning and giggling came from the mound of sheets on the bed…

A gleam came to her eyes as she wondered just how long she should wait…

Then she too began to giggle…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Aira Royal Palace… )**

King Akio was walking down the hall, holding his wife's hand, when he suddenly felt some thing…

A chill had run up his spine…

He stopped and looked around, but saw nothing…

Shrugging his shoulders, he continued down the hall…

But for some reason the chill in his spine didn't want to go away…

Putting on a big smile, he entered the ball room…

" **HIS MAJESTY!… THE KING!...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Buckingham Palace... )**

Washu had been watching the clock on the wall for some time, she was sure that the longer you watched it, the slower it tended to move…

When she had the time, she was going to check into that…

Right now it was time for 'sleeping beauty' to awaken…

Nodding her head, she watched Kiyone pour cold water on the face of the male laying unconscious on the leather couch…

The reaction was instant and very predictable…

" **WA!…Wha!... What?...** "

He was instantly sitting up and looking around, shaking water every where…

What he discovered was that, for some reason, his face and shirt was wet and there were three females standing nearby, watching him…

Two of them he didn't recognize, but the third he did…

" **YOUR MAJESTY!...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The Queen put a hand on his shoulder to prevent his attempting to get up…

" **Where?... How?... When?...** "

She held up her other hand to stop him and waited for him to calm down…

" **As I told you on the phone, I was alright and would be back as soon as I could… Where I was and how I got there will have to wait…** "

She waited for him to calm down more, for as Washu had said, he wasn't ready, finally he nodded his head…

" **Now then… This is professor Washu Hakubi, a friend of mine… And this is Kiyone ****Makibi, a member of law enforcement, an acquaintance…** "

As chief of security, Brunsworth didn't recall Kiyone's name, but he did recall a report mentioning the name Hakubi…

As he recalled, it was the name of a young red-haired female whom her majesty had met and spent some time with a few weeks before…

The problem was that he was having trouble getting a background check on her, as no system or file within the borders of the British Empire had any mention of the name…

It was as if she had just appeared in downtown London out of thin air…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Washu smiled, she had recorded several inquires with her system from the palace about her name…

Perhaps now was a good time to clear the air…

" **I understand you've been making some inquires about me since our recent meeting**… "

She held up her hand as her majesty was about to make a comment…

" **It alright… After all, that is his job…** "

She turned back to the male…

" **Let us just say for the moment that, as her majesty said, I'm a friend and that officer ****Makibi and I are concerned about her health…** "

**THIS **got his attention, as he sat up, his eyes narrowed and he paid closed attention…

Washu smiled, perhaps this was going to go better than she thought…

" **It seems that there is this madman… And he has a VERY deep and dark hatred for the Royal families of Europe, especially for members of the British monarchy…** "

He leaned even closer to her…

" **He even made an attempt on her life recently…** "

He turned and looked at the recently repaired wall…

" **Yes… It was then… So, for her own protection, she left the palace and has been in a sort of protective custody for a while… At****-****least until we could get an upgraded security system here at the palace…** "

Startled and confused, he started to reply, but Washu held up her hand, smiling…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

After a moment or two she continued…

" **The upgrade is completely undetectable, but believe me when I say that you are ALL a lot safer…** "

He still looked a bit confused…

" **The palace now has a new, highly advanced, highly complex system protecting it and her majesty… You won't even notice it, but it will be there… At the moment, ONLY her majesty has access to it, but we hope to be able to add you too, in time…** "

All of this appeared to calm him down and he turn to her majesty…

" **And you approve of these measures?...** "

With a sad smile she nodded her head…

" **John…** "

His eyes widened, for it was the first time, since he'd met her, that she had ever spoken his first name, she smiled…

" **Be assured that I am well aware of ALL the facts… And as soon as possible, WE shall inform you of ALL the details and bring you into the full picture…** "

She saw that he had caught her use of the imperial **We** and understood, he then nodded his head…

" **As you wish, your majesty…** "

He stood and left, there seem to be more confidence in his walk…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The three females watched him leave and just stood there for a while…

It was her majesty who spoke first…

" **You think he's going to be able to handle it?...** "

Washu smiled…

" **If he get it a little at a time, I think he can handle it… Mostly, he has faith in you and what YOU say…** "

Her majesty nodded her head…

" **Now what?...** "

Kiyone shook her head at the look on Washu's face, she was smiling, which was never good…

" **We head back to the house and start making plans… YES!... Plans!… **"

She led the queen to the closet and the two disappeared…

Kiyone signed and shook her head before following…

The Black curtain disappeared and the door closed…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( A cave high in the Swiss Alps… )**

The shaggy old man observer the first fragment to return, a young female who had only recently finished reviving her human shell…

Elizabeth Báthory de Ecsed, had been a seventeenth century Hungarian countess with just one bad hobby, killing young girls for their blood and bathing in it to retain her youth and beauty…

Called the Blood Countess, it was believed that as many as 650 young girls died, that she could live…

In 1610, she was walled up in her own castle, fed through small holes, until her death in 1614…

Her body had been buried under special religious rites and had taken longer to revive…

It had been sealed in a lead lined tomb, which cut down on the amount of radiation that it could receive and thus had slowed rejuvenation…

It had taken almost 300 years for her to 'live' again…

As such she had been reluctant to return…

But she hadn't had a chose in the matter…

If looks could kill, he would be nothing but a burned out cinder…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

A noise caught their attention and they both turned…

Another male stood near the cave mouth, thin dark hair, a thin body, dark piercing eyes…

He was in his early years, but only because he'd revived only a few decades before himself…

There was little chance that any one would recognize him, but he'd taken precautions…

He had removed the small mustache from his upper lip and used the name his father had been born with, Schicklgruber…

And he too wasn't happy about being forced to return to this place…

With time, he had planned to return to politics and this time he wouldn't make the same mistakes he'd made before…

Once again the world would tremble at name of **ADOLF HITLER**…

The **FUHRER** had returned…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**To be continued...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**


	39. Chapter 39

**THREE PRINCESSES...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is a copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter 39****...**** Fantastic Tales... **

**( Bagdad, early 7****th**** century AD... )**

The night was quiet as the young male quietly made his way down the quiet darkened street…

He pulled his cotton robe closed, covering his silk tunic and other garments…

His hood covered his head and helped to hide his face and hair color…

His chin was beardless and that would draw attention to his features, which would proclaim him an outsider or infidel…

And in these hectic times of religious unrest, that was attention he didn't need…

He stopped for a moment to check where he was by closing his eyes and imagining where he was on the map he couldn't put out of his inner pocket…

The streets of this portion of the city were like a maze, so it was a good thing that he had such a good memory…

By all accounts and according to the map, his friend Omar's home should be just a short distance away…

Before he returned home, word had caught up with him that there was some thing Omar wanted to show him…

He really hoped it wasn't more of his poetry, he was no Omar Khayyam …

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Reaching the last structure on the right, he checked both ways down the street before knocking on the door…

It seemed like a life time before an old man finally opened the door…

"**Allahu Akbar!... ( God is Greatest ) **"

The old man smiled and nodded his head, opening the door wider…

After the younger male entered, the older male stuck his head outside and checked the street before closing the door and locking it…

Turning back to his visitor, he smile brightened…

" **My old friend… It is good to see you again…** "

The young male smiled back…

" **And I you…** "

His host nodded his head…

" **I wasn't sure if word would get to you before you left…** "

The young male sighed…

" **It reached me as I was preparing for my journey… I had planned on passing this way on my way back, but as you would not send word unless it were urgent, I changed my plans and return earlier…** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Holding a small oil lamp, the older male smiled and led the way through a number of very small rooms and hallways…

Opening a back door, the older male checked the narrow alley way before crossing over and opening a door just across the way…

After checking the alley again, he beckoned for the younger male to cross over…

Closing the door behind him, the younger male crossed the alley and passed the other male…

Taking another look around, the older male closed the door and secured it…

He then led the way down a long hallway to a large room with walls of shelves filled with scrolls…

The young male looked closely at some of the scrolls in the dim light, then shook his head and smiled…

" **Am I mistaken or could those be some of the ****papyrus**** scrolls from the Great Royal Library at Alexandria?...** "

The older male smiled…

" **Your eyes are as sharp as ever, my friend…** "

He picked up one of the scrolls wrapped in cloth with great care…

" **The first dialogues of Plato, written in his own hand… Almost a thousand years old…** "

He was holding it as if it were a new born child…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The two facing walls had shelves from a few feet above the floor all the way to the ceiling with scrolls…

To the eye, there appeared to be several hundred on each side…

Word had it that the library had consisted of hundreds of thousands of scroll before it was destroyed, several times…

Knowledge was power and Power Rules…

" **I thought the Library and it's contents was destroyed by a number of fires?...** "

The old man chuckled…

" **The chief Librarian was one of your people… He was from the distant mountains, far to the east… When the Romans arose from their mud huts and began to spread****,**** he began to fear for the Library's safety****… So he ****had the Library's collection of original ****papyrus**** scrolls recopied and then quietly moved to the ancient city of Petra, leaving only the new copies behind… Even so, when Caesar's ships were burned, the fire burned a portion of the Palace, as well as part the Library, but a good portion remained… As it was, due to his quick thinking, only copies were destroyed… By the time of the Library's final destruction, the real collection, along with any new scrolls had been safely removed…** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **As time passed, those who knew took the secret to their graves, but not before others followed their examples… In secret, many holders of collections of scrolls began to follow their example… Important scrolls were copied and the originals hidden for their protection, since invading armies are interested in loot they can spend, not read… But you have to survive to recover your hidden treasures… A number of religious orders around the great water the Romans called Mare Nostrum (Our Sea), didn't survive to recover the pottery jars that they had hidden****… The Romans did an excellent job when they put down the ****Jewish revolt in Palestine and in their sacking of Jerusalem… Word has it that although they left with great amounts of treasure, the treasure from the Great Temple had already been hidden, but as I said, those with the secret did not survive…** "

He shook his head…

" **Then along came those who call themselves Christians and follow those who make Rome their center of worship… What the OLD Romans had left behind, these NEW Romans destroyed in the name of their religion…** "

The older male paused…

" **I have little doubt that hidden in those western mountains, are treasures far beyond imagination and secrets beyond belief…** "

The younger male chuckled…

" **Omar, my old friend, is this what you wish to pass on, before I begin my homeward travel?... Another of your history lessons?...** "

Omar smiled and shook his head, taking a parchment scroll from a nearby table and handed it to the younger male…

Sighing, he opened it and began to read…

As he read, his eyes began to react, first with confusion, then surprise and finally with shock…

He turned and looked at Omar, pointing the scroll at his smiling friend…

" **Where did you get this?...** "

Omar sat upon a wooden stool, leaning back against the wall…

" **From a shipment of scrolls that arrived several week ago from the north… At first I found it very entertaining, but as I reread it, I began to see other things… I see that I am not the only one…** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The younger male closed his eyes and sighed, it seem that he had not been as careful as he had thought he was…

He had been seen and it appeared, even written about…

The scroll was the report of a strange young male seen traveling through the air, sitting upon what appeared to be a carpet, a magic carpet…

His transport device was designed to transport him great distances quickly and was small so as to not attract attention…

Thinking upon it, he supposed that if seen at a distance it could be taken for a carpet and it really hadn't been designed for comfort, so no seat…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

As he read on, it appeared that there was even more…

It seem that the beardless youth was also seen holding what appeared to be some kind of a lamp, above which a small figure was seen…

It appeared that the writer had put one and one together and was now claiming that the youth was a sorcerer, who was using a **Genie** to do his bidding…

Perhaps using an oil lamp to hide his communication device hadn't been his best idea after all…

If other off-worlders saw this they might investigate and find him, not good, not good at all…

It was now that he noticed Omar holding out yet another scroll…

As he reads, an eyelid rose and he began to smile…

" **Aladdin and his magic lamp… I see this too has mention of a magic carpet in it****… Have you been writing again?...** "

Omar smiled and held out another scroll…

" **One Thousand and One Nights?****…** "

" **The story of a female who tells strange tales to a male in order to relax him at night…** "

The younger male eyed his friend…

" **It seems you WERE paying attention when I told you about missing my wife and her habit of telling me stories to help me rest at night…** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Omar nodded his head and gestured to a nearby table, with several new parchment scrolls on it…

" **I've taken some of the stories you told me in our time together and turned them into fables for the entertainment of others… Of course, I've changed the setting and the names… And there are other tales that I can use as well… But this will make it easier for other to dismiss the truth…** "

The younger male sighed and leaned against a wall, his visit to this world was suppose to be kept quiet and now he was entertainment for the locals, he hoped his father didn't find out…

" **Are you trying to be as famous as ****Omar Khayyam?...** "

Omar smiled and shook his head…

" **My friend… Fame is nothing, but having known you has been every thing… The tales will be copied and go out to different story teller… There will be no name upon them, but they will inspire the imaginations of others and entertain long after we are all gone…** "

The younger male's mouth opened to say some thing, but closed again, as words failed him…

" **Besides, after reading these stories, reports of a male on a flying carpet will be thought a trick of the eye…** "

The youth smiled and nodded…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

There was silence for some time, before Omar sighed…

" **May Allah protect you on your long voyage home, my friend…** "

The young man smiled, once he left, he knew he would never see his friend again…

" **And may he watch over you and yours, my friend… **"

Shaking hands, Omar led him back to the first door he'd entered…

He made a quick check of both ways and saw nothing…

No more words were spoken as the young man pulled his cloak around him and slowly made his way into the street…

Omar smiled as he watched his young friend disappear into the darkness…

Allah had been good to him, introducing him to such an unusual young man…

He could but wish that his many sons grew up to be such as him…

With a smile he quietly closed the door…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The Masaki living room… The present… )**

Nagi, Kiyone and the Queen had been sitting on the couch, watching some silly alien soap and nibbling on a very large bowl of popcorn that Sasami had fixed earlier…

Sasami had just gone to the kitchen to get some fresh drinks during the current commercial…

The soap for the past hour had been some thing having to do with talking fish…

Her majesty didn't have the slightest idea what was going on, but the odd thing was that the talking fish were actually less confusing than some of the shows that the BBC1 put on back home…

She was going to have to talk to Lady Washu about that…

As if drawn by the thought of her name, a smiling Washu entered from the Hallway and her Lab…

" **They're Back…** "

And as if on cue, a tired Ayeka and Ryoko stumbled to the railing at the top of the stairs, along with Tenchi, who was being supported by the two…

Waving to those below, the three turned and stumbled down the upstairs hallway to the master bedroom and the super size bed, within…

But they did leave behind a very wide awake Mihoshi, who came skipping down the stairs to join the others…

As she met Sasami, she transferred a very sleepy Ryo-Ohki to Sasami, who put her on her shoulder and went back into the kitchen, to fix even more popcorn, as well as the drinks…

An excited Mihoshi clapped her hands as she saw what soap was on and grabbed a handful of popcorn, before sitting down…

When Sasami got back with another bowl of popcorn and the drinks, she discovered that Washu had joined the others on the couch, but had left just enough room for her…

Also that Mihoshi was now curled up in Tenchi's chair, sound asleep, covered by a blanket that Washu had gotten, a smile on her face…

Joining the others, Sasami managed to get comfortable just as the show continued…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**(**** The ****Royal Chambers, ****Zanata six****… )**

The past couple of days had been very productive for the Galaxy Police…

The last of the former dictator's henchmen had been rounded-up and were in the process of being sorted and any "wanted" criminals taken into custody…

The members of the pretender's secret "Hit-squad" had already been safely secured and were already off-world, headed back to **GP** headquarters…

The pretender had been known to rule with an Iron Fist and rumors suggested that he had quietly eliminated **ANY** opposition before it managed to grow…

A long list of public officials who had raised questions about his take-over and who had died soon there after, was going to be reinvestigated, **THIS TIME** by the **GP**…

**GP** officers, with help from Jurai and Airai, would be checking each of the ten's of thousand of workers, especially the soldiers and guards, to catch any who might have committed any major crimes, especially murder…

They would be screened to see if they had been willingly working for him or if they were doing it under what was known as Kagato's Law, " **You DO or You DIE!...** "…

**GP** officer Airi Magma was determined to have a very safe and loyal security force in place to protect the new young rulers, before putting their lives in their hands…

To Airi, this was too important to leave to chance…

Her **'Family Matters'** would have to wait, not that she was in a really hurry to get home now…

She had noticed that Lady Seto was watching, her eyes shining, but not saying any thing…

Some how Airi had the feeling that she was enjoying every minute of this whole little drama…

But all Airi could do was sigh, to which Lady Seto smiled

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Aira Royal throne room, the present…)**

Queen Aimi was reading from an old leather covered book, several hundred years old…

It had been a present from her husband, King Akio when their daughter was born…

She enjoyed the stories and would read them to her husband at night, when he couldn't sleep…

For some strange reason they never failed to bring a smile to his face…

It was a collection of wondrous tales of adventure set a long time ago, in a strange and unusual land, on a very far and distant planet…

The collection had been compiled from the writings of a little known Arab scribe from about the planet's 7th century AD…

It seem that some scholar had put the writings together, believed that these were some of the earliest known copies of the famous stories that were better known to many as the Arabian Tales…

But other scholars tended to disagree due to the very unusual dedication that had been written upon the opening page…

**A Thousand and One Nights, the ****Tales told to ****king Shahryar**** by ****Scheherazade…**

**May Allah's blessings be upon my friend Akio and his woman Aimi, always Omar**…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Emperor Azusa's Office, Jurai… )**

Azusa replayed the recording taken recently at a gathering of military personnel, mostly males, when Prince Tenchi and his wives had made a visit to a nearby base, as part of the duties of the new Crown Prince…

However, it had not gone entirely as Azusa had expected it to…

It seem that upon being introduced to those gathered, Tenchi had then turned and had introduced each of his wives…

" **May I present my beautiful and charming wife, Princess Ayeka Masaki Jurai Masaki**… "

Taking her hand, he drew her from behind him, to his side, where he kissed it and then presented her to the crowd…

With a slight bow, Ayeka smiled at the warm response before returning to her spot behind him…

" **Also charming and beautiful, my wife, Princess Ryoko Hakubi Masaki**… "

Once again he took Ryoko's hand and kissed it, before presenting her to the surprised crowd…

After a short silence, Ryoko bowed her head as the crowd began to cheer…

Taking her time, she smiled at Ayeka as she returned to her spot behind Tenchi…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Allowing time for the cheering to settle down, he held out his hand for Mihoshi to take…

" **And finally, but defiantly not least… My charming and beautiful wife, Princess ****Mihoshi Kuramitsu Masaki…** "

As Tenchi kissed her hand, Mihoshi blushed and giggled as she moved up next to him…

The crowd broke out in cheering as Mihoshi's smile brightened and she waved to them, before turning to join the others…

Letting the cheering quiet down some, Tenchi took his time before speaking again, a slight smile forming…

" **As my grandfather once said… TO OUR WIVES AND LOVERS!****…** "

He held up the small glass of water in his hand, as if toasting some one and his smile got even bigger…

" **May they never meet!...** "

Ayeka and Ryoko shut their eyes tight and shook their heads, while Mihoshi just smiled…

After a second, the crowd's roaring cheer shook the room…

Even Azusa had to smile, he was going to have to remember that one…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Lake North of Bagdad, ****7****th**** century AD... )**

The young male checked his scanner again and again there was nothing within a reasonable distance…

He'd been 'flying' even lower this time, just feet off the ground and had even been lying down instead of sitting up…

There was very little chance any one had seen him, as he'd kept checking his scanner for any signs of life larger than a dog the whole way from Bagdad…

He'd hoped that the crescent moon would be helpful, however it seem that it had been just the opposite…

Any one **HE** could have seen, would have been able to see him also…

The last thing he needed was to be caught this late into his mission…

The population was in the early stages of development, had no idea of the other worlds and conflicts that was acquiring among the stars above them…

The people were just trying their best to just survive…

To them, the stars above were there to guide them from place to place at night and nothing more…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

As it was, word had gotten back to his people that their rivals might be using this world's resources in their conflict with his people, thus his mission had been to investigate…

It wasn't all that easy to get safely to the surface and it would be even more difficult to get back off without being detected…

On top of that, there was the galactic Laws that declared that this world was a 'protected world', which make **ANY** contact with the people here cause for a very long term in prison, if not just being quietly executed…

His shuttle was at the bottom of the lake ahead and his clocked ship hidden in the asteroid belt orbiting this sun...

This planet was an average size world of which most was covered by non-consumable water, deep water prevented it from being detected by the **GP** unit patroling this sector of space…

As it turned out, like other rumors floating around, it had proven unfounded…

**BUT**, he did discover that there were a few people here that knew that the lights in the night sky were suns like their own and there was life on other worlds that orbited them, in fact, some of them had even come from those worlds…

Why they would come here, was any one's guess, as the radiation belt around the planet that protected the surface from cosmic rays, had an adverse effect on the healing glands of those from other worlds, even tending to shorten their usually long lives…

At any rate, his mission was complete and he would report that there was nothing on this world that would affect his people…

Only **TIME** would prove him wrong on that one…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( A cave high in the Swiss Alps… The present****…**** )**

The thin, dark haired male with the leathery skin stood at the cave entrance staring down at the snow covered mountain sides…

It was a vast difference from the flat, hot desert he'd spent a great deal of time of late…

With Saddam Hussein's overthrow and death, times were hard all around…

His shouting and threatening didn't seem to work as well in the past few years…

No one seem to want to hear what he had to say any more…

And no one seem to believe in him any more…

Even money didn't seem to buy what it had in times past…

But at least it had gotten him a stand-in/double to take the '**fall**' for him recently…

Muammar Muhammad Abu Minyar Gaddafi watched the sun set and wondered if by chance it was some kind of an omen…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**To be continued...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Review Responces:

Ch. 36 – Duked:

As for recreating Funaho into ship-form, it has been done…

In Jeffery Harris's "**The Harem Saga**" Yosho retains Funaho and the Tenchi-ken (Key) to stay alive, but workers from Jurai manage to reconstruct its Tree-ship form and he uses it to visit Jurai and **Emperor** Tenchi…

In Damien's "**The People's Prince**" ( A work-in-progress…) Funaho becomes Tenchi's and Tsunami uses his powers to recreate Funaho's Tree-ship form…

In gammaStory's "**In The Middle**" ( The Tenchi characters have a different background… ) Yosho uses the Tenchi-ken and Tenchi's powers to combine Funaho with a Ryo-Ohki proto-type craft, creating a crystal-tree ship more powerful than ether, with some other very interesting features…


	40. Chapter 40

**THREE PRINCESSES...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is a copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter 40****...**** Unwanted company... **

**( Earlier on a distant world... )**

Tenchi was standing under the night sky, enjoying the chill and getting some fresh air…

He was outside of his friend Fragga's tavern, situated just on the edge of the only settlement on the whole planet…

By the light from the smallest of the three moons that orbited this rather small world, he could see the quiet buildings off to one side, the forest off to the other…

Tenchi recalled the research that Washu had provided about this world when Ryoko had offered to help Fragga with the Tavern…

At one time it had been a very rich mining settlement, but after all the minerals had been pretty much stripped from the planet, the only thing of value now was the system's strategic position and its moons…

The two larger ones had military bases on them, one Airaian, the other Juraian which had been built to protect the mining colony…

The colony had been a joint project, agreed on by treaty, to prevent a war between the two rival powers…

The third, smaller one had the Galaxy Police outpost for this quadrant of space and was to keep the peace between the other two…

The once large military posts had since been downsized, to a small fraction of their original forces…

Each Base had been slowly closed down, until only a security team, plus those personal needed to operate the communication and other equipment used to keep track of what was going on in the system and surrounding space…

Though the bases repair facilities could still be used in emergency, most of the military ships used the secured landing pads at the separate secured sections of the planetary Spaceport…

Besides the sections for all three forces to land their various ships, the Spaceport had a civilian section for shuttles from the different Star Liners that passed through the system, on their way to other nearby worlds, such as Zanata-six…

Since the mines closed, the planetary settlement had become neutral territory, governed by retired military from all sides, including ex-space pirates, such as ex-Captain Fragga…

As such, the world was referred to as a wild fronter, Space-Pirate world, which attracted tourist, who were following the example of the new Juraian Crown Prince…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Tenchi smiled as he looked back at the Tavern…

Most of the others were inside, celebrating the overthrow of that corrupt Zanata-six dictator and the return of members of the original ruling family, you were long thought dead…

Every one had done their best, but there were still a few matters that needed to be resolved, at least for Tenchi…

Besides the recreation of a new, better planetary government…

Like the truth about his mother and grandmother's deaths…

It would seem that what he'd believed all these years had been based on falsehoods…

He couldn't really call them lies, just that a number of details weren't correct…

But there had been a true reason for the "cover-up"…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

It seem that not only was his grandmother not dead, but his mother hadn't "died" on that day when he was just a child…

It turned out that she'd been some how transported into the past and had really "died" before that day, of radiation sickness…

It also meant, that his "little sister", who he didn't even know existed and who was conceived after he was, was now almost 4 times older than her "older" brother…

Perhaps that would explain why he never seem to think of himself as an "only-child" and why he'd so easily accepted the entrance of all the new females into his life…

He'd only gotten to spend a short time with his new found sister, before she and 'grandmother' Airi returned to the work of restoring the new planetary government…

He smiled as he recalled officer Airi's reaction to his calling her 'grandmother', even Ryoko and Washu had been stunned by the sheer power that appeared when he used that one word…

There would be a family meeting, back home, to supply some alternate terms…

As Washu suggested, he had just smiled and nodded his head…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

A slight movement to his left caught his eye and his thoughts came back to the present…

It would appear that he had some company…

He smiled, At least here was something to take his mind off family matters for a while…

He spoke to the shadows…

" **Can I help you?...** "

After a short silence, a figure stepped out of the shadows and into the moon light…

Dressed in the black garb of an inter-galactic Ninja assassin, the figure removed his mask to reveal a face with a large scar across one cheek…

" **It seems that the Juraian Royal family may still have SOME talent left, after all****… Was that why they made you the****ir crown prince?...** "

Tenchi sighed quietly, he had some idea where this idiot was going…

" **Well… Thank you for the complement… But if that's all you wanted to say, I guess I'll just be on my way…** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

In the dim light he could see the man's jaw drop slightly, it seem that he had expected a different reaction…

Tenchi could just make out the tension in the man's face as his jaw snapped shut…

His voice, when he spoke again, was dripping with sweet honey…

" **So… It seems we either have a really brave one here or a really stupid one****…** "

From the replying chuckles, it would appear that they were surrounded, as Tenchi had assumed…

The man then leaned closer before he continued…

" **If you're stalling for your distress signal to bring help, forget it… We're jamming ALL signals in the area… No one's coming…** "

If he'd expected a reaction to this comment, he was once again sadly disappointed…

Tenchi leaned back against a large post and shook his head, Washu was right, paying attention really did pay off…

" **Interesting… The only people with the technology that could jam a Juraian distress signal would be Airaian… And only the Royal family can authorize its use…** "

Tenchi's comment had catch his opponent off guard, his jaw dropped…

" **HOW?... WHERE?...** "

A smiling Tenchi wasn't about to tell him that Washu had just made that comment to him and that "help" had been dispatched even before Tenchi had first spoken…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Washu's Lab, earlier****… )**

Washu had been studying some data on their new guest, the one in the recovery tube, when she received the signal from Tenchi's wrist band, that he had company…

Unwelcome company…

A quick check with Ryoko had gotten her outside and in a nearby spot, so she could watch over Tenchi, without revealing that she was there…

Ayeka and Mihoshi were still inside the tavern, as their movements couldn't be hidden as easily as Ryoko's…

If they all moved carefully, Washu could gather important data, not only about the attacker, but about who'd sent them a well…

The data about the jamming had not only proven true, but very informative…

But Tenchi wasn't using "Juraian" technology, he was using "Washu" technology, which put both Airaian and Juraian tech in the stone age…

Unknown to the "assassins", confronting Tenchi near the tavern had been the worst place for their attempt…

For others had arrived shortly after Ryoko, using the new transportation connection point within the Tavern…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Outside the Tavern… )**

_**Tenchi… Backup has gotten here…**_

Tenchi didn't have to ask who or where, because he trusted them…

He turned his attention back to the male before him…

Something about the smile on his face seem to indicate that things would be soon happening…

" **Did you have a question or something?...** "

There was a gleam in the man's eyes…

" **A Crown Prince for a goddess…** "

He heard Ryoko sigh…

_**Oh great… A religious fanatic…**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Washu's Lab… )**

Washu looked over at Katsuhito, who was sipping tea…

Seeing the look on Washu's face, an eyebrow went up…

" **I hope Sasami doesn't hear about this!...** "

Katsuhito narrowed his eyes in reply…

" **It seems our visitors think they can trade Tenchi for Tsunami…** "

She saw him look over her shoulder and concern appeared on his face…

Turning around, Washu saw Sasami standing there, holding a tray, a shocked look on her face…

Katsuhito spoke first, very calmly…

" **Ryoko is only paces away…** "

This seem to calm her down some…

" **Others are also there, as backup…** "

As he glanced in the general direction of the shrine, Sasami began to relax some, then she too smiled…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Outside the Tavern… )**

_**Every thing's ready… Just give the signial…**_

Tenchi smiled, Which seem to put the male on edge…

" **Are you coming quietly or will we be forced to use force?...** "

Tenchi reached up and scratched the back of his head, trying not to laugh…

He heard Ryoko chuckle, she was ready to go into action…

_**By your command, my lord…**_

Tenchi couldn't help it, he chuckled…

" **And just who are WE?...** "

His eyes widen, his lips tightened…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **What do you mean?... Who are we?...** "

Tenchi sighed and shook his head…

" **You're using Airaian classified technology, but I doubt that the King would authorize such a mission like this, it's far too risky****…** "

This caused the male to back up a bit, as Tenchi continued…

" **You're dressed as an inter-galactic Ninja assassin, but you don't really behave like one…** "

" **How?...** "

_**Talk about an Idiot…**_

Tenchi sighed as another figure stepped out of the shadows and up to his side…

This one also wore an inter-galactic Ninja assassin's black outfit…

" **Because THIS is a**** true inter-galactic Ninja assassin****… **"

Young Rogon, Tenchi's grandfather's student and ninja since birth, smiled at the other guy, sighed and shook his head…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

As the wide-eyed guy began to back up, other figures in black began to emerge from the shadows…

From the way the male was looking around, it was obvious that these weren't with him, he froze…

As Ryoko appeared on the other side of Tenchi, he took her hand, preventing her from advancing on the male…

Lifting her hand, he put it to his lips, kissing its back and it was now Ryoko's turn to giggle…

Rogon shook his head and remembered something he'd once heard Professor Washu say once…

" **Would you two get a room?...** "

Before Ryoko could reply, Tenchi did…

" **Good idea… That is, if you're sure you have this under control?…** "

As Rogon nodded his head, Tenchi squeezed Ryoko's hand and the two disappeared…

It was too much for the male and every thing went black...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Washu's Lab... )**

Washu smiled and turned to the others…

" **It's over… Tenchi is safe… And they will be heading home shortly…** "

She couldn't help smiling at Rogon's last remark…

She would have to be more careful what she said in his presence…

But he and the others had proven themselves along with the new intergalactic transportation system…

A lot of people were going to be surprised when members of the Royal Family began to pop up unexpectedly all around the galaxy…

Especially in a fraction of the time they should…

**THAT** should put a number of people on edge, as well as upset a lot of plans…

She couldn't help chuckling…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Inside the Tavern… )**

When Ryoko and Tenchi returned to the main room, it was clear that only a few had even noticed his absence…

" **Meow!… Meow!… Meow!… Meow!…** "

Ryo-Ohki was standing on the bar, in her child form…

Every one, Juraian, Airaian, **GP** officer, Space Pirate, was laughing and clapping as she performed her song and dance…

Fragga appeared next to Tenchi, smiling and clapping like all the rest…

" **Every thing go alright outside?...** "

Tenchi continued to smile and clap as he nodded his head…

Very little happened in the settlement that Fragga didn't hear about…

" **Need any help?...** "

Tenchi smiled…

" **Don't worry… It's all being taken care of…** "

At that they both went back to clapping for Ryo-Ohki…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Later, Washu's Lab... )**

Washu smiled…

She'd quickly determined that every thing that could be learned, had…

These were members of an infamous Assassin's guild, who had been contracted to kidnap Tenchi and failing that, removing him…

There were signs that Airai were behind it, to use him in a trade for the goddess, Tsunami, whom the Airaian believe the Juraians were holding hostage…

But Washu believed that was just a cover for an assassination attempt…

So that just left the bodies of the unconscious assassins…

And since Tenchi was against "Revenge" that cause her to use other resources…

Rogon and the rest of the special clan had done an excellent job, quietly moved the unconscious assassins, using the new special sub-space portal, to the Galaxy Police station on Jurai…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Juraian GP station…. )**

The two dozen black-clan males would awake in a secure holding cell, not knowing where they were or even how they'd gotten there…

In fact, the officer on duty, an older, experienced officer, nearing retirement, didn't know ether…

He'd stepped outside to help an attractive female visitor to the Capital, who was lost and needed directions to the Palace…

When he returned to his desk, he had discovered several large boxes of very deadly and illegal weapons sitting on his desk and the prisoners, secured in the special max security cell…

His past experience told him that this sounded like the work of the **GP**'s elite operations boys…

A Body/DNA scan identified a number of them as wanted members of an infamous Assassin's guild and since the others were dressed the same way, he did complete scans for future identification…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

A quick check with Headquarters indicated that there were no "known" operations happening on or near Jurai…

However it did produce "Hold" orders for all involved…

And, since he was the one having to file the hold and arrest forms, the credit for their capture would go on his record and would also be applied towards his future retirement pension…

After a very long and colorful career, being in charge of the station on the Juraian Home would had been a reward as his retirement approached…

In fact, just after being assigned, he'd been called on to escorted The Grand Marshal and his granddaughter to the now famous "Invasion Ball", where he got to see history being made…

A "dead" Prince had return to life, then an infamous ex-space pirate and an ex-student of his from his days at the Academy, had become Juriain Princesses and future Queens…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

He had known the Kuramitsu family most of his career, serving with Minami Kuramitsu before he became the Grand Marshal …

While an instructor at the Academy, he'd first been introduced to the most unusual student he would ever have, Mihoshi Kuramitsu, who he'd last seen as a child…

He had later followed Mihoshi's career after her graduation and even worried about her after the lost of her partner…

But since her involvement with the Crown Prince, he'd been truly amazed at her adventures…

From her single handed rescue of a Star Liner from a large number of Space Pirates, to the rumors of her walking through the halls of the Palace wearing little more than a smile…

He had to smile…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

He'd even seen the famous duel where she, along with her fellow wife, the infamous ex-Space Pirate Ryoko, had sparred with their husband…

He had truly been amazed at how far she'd come since her Academy days…

The shy, reserve young girl had become a very confident, very resourceful woman and wife…

The new Crown Prince was really making a name for himself, but wherever he was seen, so was at least one of his three wives…

He was truly proud of Mihoshi…

It was while doing the paperwork that the Juraian officer entered the station, handed him a plain envelope and left…

He stood there for a while, holding it before he managed to open it…

There was a single sheet of parchment within, in a handwriting he recognized…

**SIR…**

**HEARD YOU WERE IN TOWN…**

**CONGATUATIONS ON YOUR UP COMING RETIREMENT…**

**THANK YOU FOR TAKING CARE OF OUR LITTLE PROBLEM…**

**MIHOSHI…**

A tear came to his eye as he smiled…

" **You're welcome!****…** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Later, Washu's Lab… )**

Washu took time to check her screens and study some of the data from earlier…

She brought up the data from the security camera in the master bedroom, upon Tenchi's return…

She smiled as she watched Ayeka and Ryoko assist Tenchi into their room and help him sit on the edge of their special extra large bed…

He might be a galaxy famous Prince, husband of three powerful females and the future Emperor of a mighty Empire, but to her, he was still that shy young boy you had saved her from Kagato so long ago…

The same young boy who was sitting on the edge of the bed, a very tired look on his face…

His eyes widened a bit and a smile came to his lips as Ryoko bent over, stroked one cheek while kissing the other…

Ayeka stood over to one side, after a moment she sighed and shook her head as Ryoko whispered something into his ear…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Washu watched as Ryoko giggled and pushed Tenchi back down onto the bed…

She then looked up at the camera and waved…

" **Well?... Don't just stand there… Hit the switch!...** "

Ayeka sighed and did something she'd never done, before meeting Tenchi…

She smiled, looked up at the camera, waved and began to giggle as she hit a switch on the wall, next to the bed…

The screen image disappeared as the "privacy" switch, that Ayeka and Ryoko had insisted Washu install, turned off the camera in the room…

Washu couldn't help smiling…

She was pretty sure that Tenchi suspect that if she wanted to, she could turn it back on…

But Tenchi trusted her not to, unless it was an emergency and his trust was far more important than her scientific curiosity…

Besides, the other sensors in the room were still working…

She couldn't help smiling, she eyes twinkling…

_**Maybe another time…**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Airai Royal Palace… )**

As the king read the report he'd just been handed his eyes widened…

How had galactic assassins gotten their hands on Airaian technology?...

And was it truly an assassination attempt of the Juraian Crown Prince?...

He was going to have to investigate this…

Head were going to roll…

Had some of the more fanatic members of Airai decided not to wait any more?...

Did the Juraian Royal family believe this was an attack from Airai?...

So many questions, so few answers…

Most of all he hoped Azusa hadn't heard this…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Emperor Azusa's Office, Jurai… )**

The report was short and covered just the facts…

Members of a well known intergalactic assassin's guild had attempted to kidnap or kill the Crown Prince…

Tenchi's personal ninja clan had been called in and taken care of the guild members…

**SO** effectively that nothing more than the visit of the Prince and wives had been reported from the local Juraian officials…

In fact, the attackers had awaken in the Juraian Galaxy Police station, awaiting processing, within hours of the attempt…

Azusa wasn't sure how or why, but he was quite sure professor Washu had a hand in that…

There was also been a minor mention of some Airaian tech being recovered…

As the report was a, "**For-your-eyes-only**" directly from Washu, Azusa was sure there was a lot **NOT** in the report, but also sure that there was a reason for that…

Washu had only reported what was **KNOWN**, not what may or may not be…

However she did make the comment that she didn't believe the Airaian Royal family was involved…

From his past experiences with Washu, **THAT** was good enough for Azusa…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**To be continued...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**


	41. Chapter 41

**THREE PRINCESSES...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is a copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter 41... Family... **

**( Airai Royal Palace… )**

The King was in a meeting with his advisors, as certain recent event needed to be investigated if they were to avoid another conflict with Jurai so soon…

The last had been only a century or so ago…

The space forces were just getting back to near full strength…

Sending a task force to Zanata Six had been a calculated risk, one that had paid off…

Thou not exactly as they'd hoped…

The news of surviving family members had been unexpected, but welcome…

It prevented confect over the new ruling power…

And THEN there was the rumor of an attempt on the Juraian Crown Prince, using Airaian technology…

Rumored, because even the local outpost had reported that it had been a quiet night…

Could the Juraian Royalty, or at-least the Crown Prince, manage to cover-up and conceal such a huge event so easily?...

If so, WHY?...

In the past the Juraian Royal Family had proven their ruthlessness when family members had been attacked…

It was well documented, where whole solar systems had been made uninhabitable…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

This new Crown Prince was some thing the council had never encountered before and they were unable to predict what he would do, unlike the present Emperor - Azusa…

And then there were the Prince's connections…

Married to three of the most powerful female in the galaxy, the prince was a force to be watched…

He not only had access to Juraian sources by birth and his marriage to princess Ayeka, he also had access to Galaxy Police sources by his wife, officer Mihoshi Kuramitsu, the GP's Grand Marshal's favorite granddaughter…

And to top that, he had access to the most creative and devious mind in the universe, Professor Washu Hakubi, by his third wife, the ex-space pirate Ryoko Hakubi…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The, if reports from Zanata Six were to be believed…

This same prince, with his wives, used their unusual connections to infiltrate the fortified world of Zanata Six and capture its all-powerful ruler, who turned out to be a wanted criminal…

No member of the Airaian Royalty **OR** the Juraian Royalty would have ever done such a thing, much less have even considered it…

And one day this person was going to become ruler of Airai's chief rival…

Was it any wonder that the counsel was in such an uproar…

No one could even guess how this young prince would react to some one trying to kill him…

They had been at it for hours and no one had a clue as to what they should do…

But that was all going to become unimportant, quite quickly…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

As they were arguing among themselves, the door to the room, which was behind the King and made from the finest, strongest wood in the kingdom, opened…

Or, to be more precise, it flew off its hinges, sailed across the room and contacted the far wall…

The once noise room was now completely silent…

Half the men at the table found themselves staring at the door imbedded in the opposite wall, while the other half stared at the two figures that were standing just outside the doorway…

His majesty, Akio Magma, ruler of the Airaian Kingdom, head of the Airaian faith, which was spread across most of the civilized galaxy, and commander of the only military force in the Universe that could match the might Juraian Empire, closed his eyes and sighed…

_**SHE'S BACK!...**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Emperor Azusa's Office, Jurai… )**

Azusa was going through a rather large stack of boring reports when there was a soft knock at the door…

Most of the staff knew that he didn't like to be disturbed while going through the weekly reports, a required **DOWNSIDE** to being Emperor, which didn't put him in a very good mood…

They also knew that interrupting him could get you sent to a one-man ( or woman ) outpost, on a small rock orbiting an empty system, without another life-form for light-years…

" **Enter!...** "

A young page entered the room slowly, his eyes lowered, trying his best not to gasp in awe at his surrounding or at the person who's presents he was now in…

Azusa hid a sigh as he watched the small boy slowly, carefully approach his desk and bow…

Thank goodness he didn't go down on one knee, as most did when meeting the Emperor, he would have disappeared in front of the desk…

" **Yes?...** "

His voice snapped the boy out of his trance and he leaned slightly forward, placing a small colored envelope on the desk, then snapped back to attention, his eyes down cast…

The color of the envelope indicated that it was an important message, as in important, but **NOT **vital…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Picking it up, he was about to open it when he noticed that the young boy was still standing there…

" **Upon completing your duty, you retire quietly, unless you have been instructed to stay…** "

The boys eyes widened in awe as **THE EMPEROR** spoke directly to him…

Azusa made a slight gesture with his hand and the boy bowed, turned and left, walking on air…

As the door shut, Azusa allowed himself to smile…

Once again, the influence of the new young crown prince and his family was showing…

Such a simple gesture, yet to the boy, something he'd treasure for the rest of his life…

Azusa opened the message and read it…

An eyebrow went up and he began to chuckle…

It was a short note from Lady Seto, informing him that upon hearing about the attempt on Prince Tenchi's life, she had been asked to give princess Airi a ride home…

The guard out side the Emperor's office was startled by an odd noise coming through the sound proofed walls, but soon recognized it as laughter, he wisely decided not to inquire…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( the Masaki living room… )**

A mature, white haired female relaxed on the couch, enjoying some delightful tea and a wonderful delicacy called popcorn…

All the while watch programs that made no sense at all, on the largest television she'd ever seen…

But she found herself having a wonderful time…

_**Your Majesty?... **_

It took her a moment to realize that she was the only one who could hear the voice…

None of the others on the couch could hear it…

She was still getting use to this advanced communication device that Washu had provided her with, so she could keep in touch with things back in London…

Taking a breath she responded, in her head…

_**Yes?...**_

Washu had been right, it was getting easier to use as she used it more…

_**It's Brunsworth, Mum…**_

It was as if she were back in the palace, half way round the world…

She started to look for a phone, then stopped, remembering that she didn't need one any more…

_**Put him through…**_

_**Yes, Mum…**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

If she didn't answer, Brunsworth would worry, it was his job to keep her safe and he wasn't very happy about this new situation…

_**Your majesty?...**_

She couldn't help smiling…

_**Yes, Brunsworth…**_

She recalled something that Washu had mentioned and closed her eyes…

By concentrating on her head of security, an image of him appeared before her, standing at his desk, the phone in his hand, she smiled…

_**Are you alright?...**_

She managed to sigh, without transmitting it out…

_**Was that why you called?...**_

She was about to say more, but she saw him shake his head…

_**No, but…**_

She spoke before he finished…

_**It's OK, I'm quite safe, so don't worry…**_

She saw him relax a bit, this was more fun than watching the TV shows…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_**No, Mum… I have the latest list of those who have replied and will be able to attend the function… **_

He held up a sheet of paper, examining it as he spoke…

_**Should I read it or is there a way to…**_

An idea accursed to her and she interrupted him…

_**Turn it slightly to the left, yes, like that and just hold it…**_

By concentrating, she was able to zoom in on the paper and read it…

_**Humm… Yes… Ah, good, the American ambassador is able to attend!...**_

Her comment caused him to move slightly, removing the paper from where the palace camera was focused…

As he looked around she had to chuckle…

_**WHAT?... WHERE?... HOW?...**_

She calmed herself before replying, using one of Washu's comments…

_**Not over an unsecured line…**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

She smiled as she watched him managed to calm down, but he continued to look around…

_**You'll hurt your neck if you keep looking…**_

He froze and sat down in a chair…

_**The new system?...**_

This was why she trusted him, for that had been a statement, not a question…

_**We will discuss it more when I return…**_

She saw him start to reply…

_**And I shall let you know, as soon as I know, when that will be…**_

She couldn't help smiling as she saw him relax some…

_**And get some rest, you look worn out and you can consider that an order…**_

His eyebrows went up, but then he smiled and shook his head…

_**As you wish, mum…**_

As he hung up, she opened her eyes and took a handful of popcorn…

" **Did I miss any thing?...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Airai Royal Palace… )**

His majesty, Akio Magma was trying his best to control his temper…

Her Highness, Princess Airi Magma had announced her return to the palace by kicking in the heavy door to the grand council room where the King and other nobles were meeting…

The nobles, with a gesture from the king, had wisely left the room to him, his daughter and her guest…

To say he wasn't happy about that guest being allowed this far into the heart of the palace would be putting it mildly…

But from the look in Lady Seto's eyes, it would take the entire Airaian military to get her out of this room, now that she was here…

As for his daughter, looking into her eyes reminded him of looking down the huge barrels of Juraian disruptor cannons…

It didn't take a mind reader to see that she was upset…

He thought about trying a cheerful welcome home greeting, but one look at the door imbedded in the far wall crushed that idea…

The only one smiling was Lady Seto, who was having a wonderful time…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **It's good to see you again… All things considered…** "

Three pairs of eyes turned to the figure standing in the doorway…

Queen Aimi Magma managed a smile as she noticed where the missing door was…

Upon hearing that her daughter had returned, she started towards the grand council room, but stopped as a shock wave shook the palace…

Getting near the chamber, she had to stand aside as lords and staff fled for their lives…

At the mention of her daughter's name, she realized that they weren't being attacked, their daughter was just upset, again…

At the entrance, she was surprised to find that the door was open, but then she discovered that the door was gone…

She slowly peeked through the doorway…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( A Darken Room... )**

There was an excellent reason the room was dark and the figures hidden in the shadows…

None wanted to draw the attention of the figure at the end of the stone table…

The figure who had just set a smoking blaster on the table before him, after shooting the messenger who'd just delivered some bad news…

" **So!… The prince still lives!…** "

No one spoke, no one moved…

" **Any word from the assassins after their message about catching the prince alone?...** "

A figure at the other end of the table stood…

" **The agent with the team messaged that they had him surrounded, in the dark, all alone, the jammer working… His last message stated that the team leader had confronted the prince, demanding his surrender, all was quiet…** "

The other figure slammed their fist on the table, causing it to shake…

" **THEN HOW DID THEY TURN UP IN A GP CELL ON JURAI, A SHORT TIME LATER?...** "

There was no reply…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Washu's Lab… )**

Washu was quite happy…

The test results had come back on the infamous curse and with the use of an old DNA machine of hers, the tiny genetic defect could be found and removed…

There were a number of other diseases on this planet that the machine could cure, but it was too early in this world's development for such technology…

Also it was against Galactic law for her to use it on such worlds…

However, she had a loop hole…

As the boy and his people were direct descendants of Jurai and not part of the regular population, they were Juraian subjects…

As such, a quick check with the Grand Marshal and Queen Funaho had answered some questions…

Thus, with a quiet conversation with Prince Yosho, Princess Ayeka and Tenchi, Washu was given official permission to treat Juraian subject on world 0315…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Else where, things were going alone fine…

The last of the items for the Royal party were being finished and then all she would need would be a few hours undisturbed to set it all up…

She didn't really need Tenchi's permission, but she got it any way, to use Rogon and the others to do the finishing touches…

And, of course, arrangement would be made so they would be in civilian garb, as black ninja garb might draw unwanted attention…

As it was, she was just waiting for Tenchi and the other to awake, so she could rehearse them on what their parts in her up coming play would be…

Tenchi was going to have a major role…

She'd talked with the **GP** Grand Marshal, as well as both Kiyones and gotten permission to use both them and their ship…

As for Tsunami's part, that could wait…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( A Darken Room... )**

After a long silent a low voice spoke a few words…

The hand began to tap the blaster on the table…

" **WHAT WAS THAT AGAIN?…** "

The voice spoke a little louder, but remained hidden…

" **Washu Hakubi!... **"

The hand retreated from the blaster, as the figure sat back, into the shadows…

" **Ah, yes… The infamous mad scientist Kagato kidnapped so long ago… The mother of Princess Ryoko and the prince's mother-in-law…** "

The figure chuckled…

" **It seems we shouldn't have dismissed her so quickly, after her rescue by the prince from Kagato… One can only wonder just how Kagato was able to capture her in the first place if she was so smart…** "

There was a slight pause…

" **However, I suppose we shall have to factor her into all future plans… Including those which are already in motion…** "

More silence…

" **Chances are she'll be trying to protect her son-in-law and future Emperor… Being the power behind the throne… Just another obstacle for us to eliminate…** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Sub-Space… )**

A dark figure was watching a large screen…

Watching these silly creatures run around plotting and planning was indeed rather enjoyable…

To think that these beings thought that Washu was doing all of this to gain some power…

And that **THEY** would be able to eliminate her…

With such a mindset, Washu would eventually squash them like the little bugs they were…

With a wave of her hand the screen disappeared…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Airai Royal Palace… )**

Lady Seto had sat at the opposite end of the table from the king, Airi and the Queen were sitting opposite each other about half way in between…

For the past half hour, no one had spoken, although she was pretty sure Aria and her mom were whispering back and forth…

A repair crew had come in, pried the door from the wall and just finished putting it back in the doorway…

When finished, they had opened and closed it a couple of times before closing it and leaving the Royalty without a word…

As the door clicked shut, Airi hit the table with her fist, causing it to shake…

" **You sent a team to snatch Tenchi!…** "

Lady Seto noted that the King didn't notice that Airi had used Tenchi's name instead of his title, this was getting good…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Slamming the end of the table, the King responded…

" **Do you think WE are stupid or something?…** "

Seto noted that he had used the imperial **WE**, instead of the personnel **I**…

Airi had also caught the difference, but she was still mad…

" **So… You're saying this is like that attempt on princess Sasami's life earlier?... Just another attempt to cause trouble by outsiders?...** "

Seto noticed that the Queen had caught the use of Sasami's title, where as the King hadn't, her eyes began to glow…

This was almost as much fun as being at the Masaki household, when Ayeka and Ryoko argued…

The King sighed and his voice dropped to almost a whisper…

" **Yes…** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

As Airi slumped back into her chair, the King gave the Queen a confused look…

She shook her head…

It seem that he was finally noticing that there was more here than just Airi being upset…

" **What's this about?... He's just another Juraian brat…** "

Seto could almost see the veins in Airi's neck swell up…

With no response and not being cautious by nature, he dismissed the warning signs and continued…

" **Is this because he is** **Yosho's grandson?... With his other wife?...** "

Seto smiled as Airi closed her eyes and mumbled something through very tightly clenched teeth…

The King looked at his wife, who's eyes were now wide open, before replying…

" **What was that?...** "

Airi's eyes were glowing when her head came up, Seto could feel the heat at her end of the table…

She looked her father right in the eye, as she spoke slowly and quite clearly…

" **I said… There… Wasn't… Another… Wife… **"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( the Masaki living room… )**

Washu suddenly froze and stared off into space for a moment…

Tenchi and the others had just gotten up and she had joined them in the living room, to discuss the up coming event…

After a moment, she recovered and discovered that every one was now staring at her…

Seeing the concern on their faces, especially Tenchi's, she smiled and spoke up…

" **It seems that princess Airi has told her parent about Tenchi…** "

There were a number of confused looks on the faces in the room…

She was happy to see that Tenchi didn't seem that concerned…

" **But… How?...** "

A silly question to ask a goddess, but Washu smiled as she recalled a line from one of those popular science fiction movies that every one liked to watch on TV…

" **I felt a disturbance in the force…** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**To be continued...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**


	42. Chapter 42

**THREE PRINCESSES...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is a copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter 42****...**** Relatives... **

**( Airai Royal Palace… )**

" **WHAT DID YOU SAY?...** "

Not only was the Airaian King standing, his eyes were wide open and he was now leaning on the end of the table…

Halfway down the table, his daughter, Princess Airi Magma's eyes were down cast, staring at the table as she replied in a clear voice…

" **I said that there wasn't another wife!…** "

Across from her, the Airaian Queen, her mother, was staring at her only daughter, her hands to her lips as she realized what those few, simple words meant…

With 4 words, the entire universe had just been turned upside down…

At the other end of the table, Lady Seto was having a wonderful time, wishing she could have recorded it some how…

She knew that Emperor Azusa of Jurai would love to have a copy of this little family dispute, considering the same thing had also happen to him…

Only recently had his own wives informed him of who Tenchi's grandmother **REALLY** was…

Seto remembered something she had once heard Washu say…

" **You can choose your friends, but you can't choose your relatives!****…** "

Opening her fan, she was able to hide a very wicked smile…

At just that moment, a soft buzzing caught her attention and she pulled out the very small communications device that Washu had given her…

Her eyes glowed as she looked at the name on the small screen and even her eyes began to glow…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( the Masaki house****… )**

Ayeka stood before the closed closet door, looking at the keypad next to the door…

Carefully she punched in the numbers that Washu had told her to use and then stepped back…

She smiled as the door opened by it's self, exposing a black curtain crossing the doorway…

She took a moment, closed her eyes and concentrated on what she had to say…

_**Door's open… I should be back in a bit…**_

She smiled as Tenchi's replied in her mind…

_**Please, take what ever time you need…**_

Smiling, Ayeka stepped through the black curtain…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

She found that she had to shade her eyes as she stepped out of the black curtain onto the grass, it was so bright…

She should have remembered that this world kept time according to time at the Masaki house and it was mid-day back there…

As her eyes adjusted, she looked around to get her bearing…

As expected, she was standing on a small, grass covered island, in the middle of a fair size lake, which was surrounded by large trees…

Even thou no one had been there to greet her, she knew that she was being watched…

This was the most secure place in the universe…

This was Washu's new sub-space transfer point and **NOTHING** entered without permission…

And if something did, it wasn't going to get back out…

But Ayeka wasn't passing through…

She had some business on the small island that existed next to this one, connected by a small arched wooden bridge…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Approaching the bridge, Ayeka had to smile…

It seem that her mother-in-law had been doing some remodeling of the bridge since her last time here…

Instead of the small simple arched wooden bridge that had originally been there, there was now a far more elaborately carved arched bridge…

From what she could tell, the structures of the wooden bridge seem to be of a Juraian style and would have fit in well back in the Royal garden, back at the Palace on Jurai…

But it was the entrance side of the bridge that caused her to smile…

For on each side, were small wooden carved logs, resembling her log guardians, Azaka and Kamidake…

As she approached, they even spoke…

" **Greetings, Princess Ayeka… Beautiful day isn't it?...** "

She couldn't help smiling and nodding her head…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Managing not to stare, she stepped onto the bridge and crossed to the island, passing through the small force-field that protected the smaller island…

In the middle of that island was a small bush that Ayeka had come to check on, **Ryu-Oh**, the Juraian tree that she had been bonded to for so long and whose tree-ship had been destroyed when they'd gone to confront Kagato…

When Washu had built this place, she'd included a small place for **Ryu-Oh****'**s seed to be planted, so it could grow undisturbed…

Since planting it, Ayeka had returned as often as possible, usually at least one a day…

But, recent events had kept her away for a while, but she could still sense **Ryu-Oh**, just as she could Tenchi and Ryoko…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

As she stepped from the bridge, her eyes widened, was it her imagination or was **Ryu-Oh **a lot bigger than she remembered?...

She heard chuckling in the back of her head…

_**Washu?...**_

There was more chuckling…

_**Yes?... Princess Ayeka?...**_

Ayeka recognized Washu's tone of 'voice', she closed her eyes and sighed…

_**Mother Washu!...**_

A sweet voice relied…

_**Yes, dear?... **_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Aboard the **_**Kamidake**_**… )**

The report regarding the planet Zanata Six hadn't been meant for the Kamidake, but they had received a copy any way…

Ship's Captain, Seina Yamada smiled as the report related how his good friend Tenchi Masaki and his three wives been "**of some help**" in the recent over throw of the dictator who had ruled Zanata Six with an Iron Hand…

There were few real details, but Seina was sure, knowing Tenchi, that they had a major hand in things…

As for recent news reports, the royal family was barely mentioned, with most of the credit having gone to Lady Airi Magma, who had been working under cover…

Knowing Lady Airi, he wasn't surprised…

The report had also mentioned the three large task forces, Airaian, Juraian and Galaxy Police, working together, for the first time in centuries, for a common cause…

Some thing told him that there was a lot more to it than the **NEWS** or the report told…

Next time he saw Tenchi, he would have to remember to ask him about it…

At that moment a pair of arms fell over his shoulders and a soft, sweet voice whispered in his ear…

"**All systems are on auto pilot… Time to come to bed, dear… The others are waiting!...** "

Taking a deep breath, he sighed…

" **Yes, Amane…** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( An island in Sub-space… )**

Taking a slow deep breath Ayeka continued…

_**Has something happened with Ryu-Oh?...**_

Washu's reply was that she didn't reply, instead she appeared next to **Ryu-Oh, **causing Ayeka to jump…

Like Tenchi, she hadn't gotten use to Ryoko popping out of no where and now Washu was doing it…

Washu smiled at Ayeka's reaction, then she passed a hand **THROUGH** part of **Ryu-Oh****…**

Washu's holographic imaging was far superior then any others, it was so realistic…

" **I thought you'd like a little surprise**… "

Ayeka's eye brow went up…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Ryoko's Cave… )**

Nagi sat on the rock near the cave entrance…

She leaned back against the wall of the rock surrounding the entrance, keeping an eye out for any visitors…

While Sasami was inside, visiting her friend and it was her job to secure the entrance…

After a few visits, she'd begun to better understand why Ryoko didn't like going down there…

Besides, she enjoyed this time alone, looking down into the quiet valley, the warm sun on her skin…

There was a big difference between real sun light and the sun-lamp Ken-Ohki provided for her when they were traveling between worlds…

Ken-Ohki liked the real sun too…

They'd left him stretched out on the dock, next to Ryo-Ohki…

In recent days she could find the two of them out there, taking a mid-day nap…

Some thing they'd picked up from Tenchi's third wife, Mihoshi, who would join them on the dock when ever Tenchi and the others were home…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **A penny for your thoughts!...** "

Nagi turned to see a tall familiar figure standing outside the closed iron gate of the cave…

Even after all this time, she still hadn't gotten use to the goddess Tsunami appearing out of no where, but she managed to smile…

" **Is every thing alright?...** "

When Tsunami or Tokimi showed up, it usually meant that some thing was happening…

Tsunami smiled before replying…

" **It seems you are getting use to life with the Masaki family…** "

Nagi, not one for smiling, managed a slight grin…

" **As it happens, Lady Airi has decided to tell her parents about Tenchi… In fact, they're getting the news just about now…** "

Nagi couldn't help smiling…

Knowing who Airi's parents were, Nagi also couldn't help but wonder how such news would be received…

" **Lady Seto was with her…** "

Nagi's eyes widened and she felt herself beginning to shake, then giggle as she slid off the rock…

Tsunami smiled as she watched Nagi have a laughing fit on the ground…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( An island in Sub-space… )**

Washu just smiled and examined **Ryu-Oh**…

" **I happen to notice the increase in ****Ryu-Oh's growth a short time ago… And I was at a loss to explain it…** "

Ayeka noticed Washu look her way, out of the corner of her eye and said nothing…

Washu nodded and continued…

" **That is, until I began to go back through my scams of Ryu-Oh… It seems that there are a number of sudden surges in growth recently…** "

As Ayeka's eyebrow went up, Washu smiled…

" **It took a while before I learned the true cause, having to remove all local conditions and such first…** "

Ayeka sighed, crossed her arms in front of herself and settled down for a long lecture from Professor Mother-in-law…

Washu chuckled at Ayeka's reaction and continued…

" **It was YOU!...** "

Ayeka's arms and jaw dropped

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Washu managed not to react to her 'daughter-in-law's' reaction, but she did enjoyed it all the same…

After all, hadn't she reacted the same when she discovered what the source was?...

Ayeka stared at Washu, then at **Ryu-Oh**, then back at Washu…

How could **SHE **have effected the growth of a Juraian tree, even **IF** she was bonded to it?...

It was unheard of, the trees grew at a steady rate, even those in the Royal arboretum back on Jurai did so at their own steady pace…

Washu didn't have to read her thoughts to know what Ayeka was thinking…

" **You're right, the trees do take their own time… That's why they're so powerful, yet so few…** "

Washu enjoyed the confused look on Ayeka's face…

" **As you are well aware, while in the Royal ****Arboretum****,**** the trees are able to absorb power from Tenju to help them grow****… It is also through ****a need to return to Jurai, to recharge every so often, that keeps the trees that are bonded to those chosen, loyal to the Throne…** "

Washu could see Ayeka nod as she spoke, still confused…

" **The thing is, ****Ryu-Oh does not need to be recharged by Tenju any more…** "

Ayeka's eyes were now wide open…

" **It seems that through it's bond with YOU, it is now getting power from a NEW source…** "

To Washu's amusement, Ayeka's eyes widened even more…

" **The Masaki family… In other words, you, Tenchi, Ryoko and Mihoshi… **"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Jurai Royal Palace… )**

Queen Funaho stood before her husband's desk, smiling as he read Washu's report…

Having read it twice, he looked up at her, a slight smile appearing…

" **So… She's told them?…** "

Funaho sighed as she nodded her head…

" **Do they realize what that means?...** "

He saw her smile get brighter, before she spoke…

" **Does any one really know what that means?...** "

Azusa looked deep into her eyes and started to chuckle…

Soon they both began to laugh…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( An island in Sub-space… )**

Washu was enjoying herself, as not only was Ayeka's eyes threatening to pop out, but her jaw was now resting on the ground…

Not wanting Ayeka to go into a coma, Washu spoke up…

" **It seems… That through your close bond with Ryu-Oh, you are now able to do what Ryu-Oh has been doing for you all these years… It seems that because of it's need to regrow, it is now YOU who is providing energy to it****…** "

A stunned Ayeka could only nod as she managed to close her mouth…

" **And that energy is connected to your emotions…** "

Washu smiled as the confused returned to Ayeka's face, she loved being **ALL-KNOWING**, even if she wasn't, some times…

" **We all use emotions to tap into ourselves for that extra bit of power to accomplish some thing… The greater our emotions, the greater the energy we produce…** "

The look of confusion began to recede…

" **Two of the greatest emotions are Love and Hate… Both provide great amounts of energy, however of the two, LOVE is usually the easier of the two to control… You may have noticed that even Ryoko has trouble with controlling her power when she's truly angry…** "

Washu smiled as Ayeka smiled…

" **Even you lose control when you lose your temper…** "

She saw Ayeka lower her head and blush at her comment…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **However, since your wedding, both of you had shown greater control of your emotions and in doing so, improved your control of your powers… As our little trip to ****Zanata six showed… All four of you did a wonderful job…** "

Ayeka smiled…

" **It seems, that when you amass a great deal of energy, ****Ryu-Oh is able to sense it too and was able to tap into it to help stimulate it's growth…** "

Washu saw the question coming…

" **But was that what caused it to grow THIS much?...** "

A wicked smile came to Washu's lips…

" **Combat isn't the only time you get really emotional is it?...** "

Ayeka's face turned bright red, Washu liked red…

" **You mean?...** "

Washu chuckled and nodded her head…

" **When Tenchi makes you happy, Ryu-Oh feels it too… The happier you feel, the more energy Ryu-Oh feels and is able to use… In fact, when Tenchi holds you, your reading are off the charts…** "

Ayeka turned bright red…

" **As do Ryoko's and Mihoshi's when he holds them…** "

Ayeka calmed some at the mention of her fellow wives/sisters…

" **To a degree, that's because at the same time Tenchi's readings were through the ceiling, the rest of you were reacting…** "

There was a surprised look on Ayeka's face…

" **As you recall, after your first night together, do to how exhausted all four of you were, I asked that you all refraim from intimate contact for a while… That is, until I understood better what happen… I now have a better idea… And it seems that my idea of dividing Tenchi, that first night, so that each of you girls were his 'first', may have also saved his life…** "

Ayeka's look of surprise now turned to one of concern…

" **As I said, emotion equals energy and strong emotion equals a strong energy… The emotion that Tenchi felt for each of you that first time was so powerful that had it not been divided and to a degree absorbed by each of you, in all likelihood, Tenchi would have burned up and died…** "

Ayeka's hands were to her lips and there was worry in her eyes, but Washu smiled…

" **Thankfully, since then, under the gentle hand of his three loving wives, Tenchi is now better able to control his emotions and that power…** "

A tear came to Ayeka's eye as she managed to smile, Washu continued…

" **Tenchi has a great deal of love for each of you and as such, a great deal of power, which you three have not only felt, but actually absorbed to a degree… And in your case, ****Ryu-Oh has had ****access to it also, thus helping its faster growth… Which means that it won't be long before we can transfer ****Ryu-Oh to a Core Unit and then rebuilt your tree-ship…** "

Ayeka's eyes were wide open, tears began to fall…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Airai Royal Palace… )**

The small screen read** - WASHU…**

Pressing the receive button, Seto put the small 'phone' to her ear and a voice chuckled…

" **Having fun?...** "

Why was it that Washu seem to know just what to say…

Seto looked at the others, who were looking her way now…

" **You could say that!...** "

She could almost see Washu smile…

" **OK… Then press the red button and set it on the table…** "

Although it sounded like a command, Seto knew it was a request and there was a reason, just as every thing Washu did had a reason, even if you couldn't always see it…

Pressing the button, she set it on the table before her…

She smiled as a 12" tall Washu appeared above the phone…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

After looking around and getting her bearings, Washu nodded to Lady Seto…

" **Lady Seto!...** "

Seto smiled and nodded back…

_**This should be good…**_

The small figure of Washu turned and looked the other way…

" **Lady Airi… Your majesties…** "

Seto smiled as three sets of jaws dropped…

" **I bring greeting to the Royal house of Magma****,**** from the house of Masaki and your great-grandson, Tenchi Masaki**… "

Stepping off to one side, she disappeared and a small Tenchi appeared…

Scratching the back of his head, Tenchi raised his other hand and gave a slight wave…

" **Ahhh… Hi?...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**To be continued...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**


	43. Chapter 43

**THREE PRINCESSES...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is a copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter 43... And this is... **

**( Aira Royal Palace… )**

Akio Magma, the King of the Airaian kingdom and Supreme Governor of the Church, making him the head of the Airaian religion, was staring at the other end of the very long wooden conference table…

Or to be more exact, at a small device, which could fit in a person's hand that sat at that end, with a small almost lifelike figure of a young boy, with a shy smile, hovering above it …

The problem was that the King was having trouble imagining that **THIS** shy young boy was really the powerful Crowned Prince of Jurai that he had been hearing so much about…

But this wasn't what he expected Juraian Royalty to be, in other words snobbish, self-centered, self-important and looking down their noses at others...

His Intelligence organization had been sending in dozens of reports daily, detailing some rumor or other about the new Crown Prince of Jurai, ever since word of Kagato's death had gotten out...

Which meant that he had a mountain of reports concerning the prince, included photographs…

Why, he didn't even look like the person the king had seen in that dueling video that was so popular, taking on his powerful wife, the infamous ex-space pirate Ryoko, didn't he have more muscles?…

But still it didn't seem possible that this **BOY** was the person who had turned the Galaxy on its head and caused more changes in the past year than had accrued in the past thousand years…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

But this was the person whom Washu had just introduced as the Crown Prince…

And he could see the red eyes of the female sitting at the other end of the table, just above her fan and they were glowing with great amusement…

Lady Seto Kamiki Jurai, the 'Devil Princess of Jurai', one of the most feared people, male or female, within the Juraian Empire, was some one not to be taken lightly…

Even she had acknowledged that this was indeed a member of the Juraian Royal Family and thus related to her, there was joy in her eyes…

And then there was his own daughter, who had spent centuries avoiding involvement with **ANY **of the Royal families, admitting that it had been **HER** secret second daughter, with the Juraian Prince, who had given birth to this truly remarkable person…

It was the look of pride on her face, as she looked at the small figure at the end of the table that finally convinced him…

There could be no doubt this **THIS** was indeed the Galaxy famous Crown Prince of Jurai…

But it would still take time for him to get use to it…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Washu's Lab… )**

Tenchi stood there trying not to be nervous, but it was difficult…

Not only were these people relatives that he hadn't known about, like Ayeka's parents, they were very important within the galactic community…

It had been a real shock to discover that not only was his grandfather's parents alive, but his great-grandfather was the Emperor of an empire that controlled a huge chunk of the known galaxy…

Now it turned out that not only was his grandmother still alive, but her parents had influence over almost as many people…

To top that off, it would appear that his great-grandfathers were major rivals…

And he had just found himself dropped right in the middle of it all…

From the expression on this great-grandfather's face, he didn't seem too happy about how things were turning out and Tenchi quietly sighed…

_**Wait until you find out some of our other Family secrets!...**_

He could hear Washu chuckling over to the side…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Aira Royal Palace… )**

As he considered it, there was some thing else that was disturbing the King…

It was in the detail and quality of the small figure standing on the table, apparently being broadcast from clear across the galaxy…

This was indeed truly amazing technology…

While it was indeed common place for flat 2-dimentional images to be broadcast vast distances almost instantly, broadcasting a 3-D, almost lifelike image, was still in its very early stages…

Also, while 3-D Holographic communications devices close to this quality did exist, if he recalled correctly they usually need to be almost the size of this table and they certainly didn't fit in the palm of a person's hand…

And what worried him was the fact that it was a member of rival Royalty, the Juraians, who had access to technology that was clearly far more advanced than what which was available to his own Airaian scientist…

There was only one person in the entire Galaxy who could have created something like this…

But, did this mean that the infamous mad scientist and inventor, who was rumored to have created weapons that could destroy the very universe it's self, in the blink of an eye, Washu Hakubi, was now working for the Juraian Royal Family?...

If so, not only had the balance of power in the galaxy just been thrown out of balance, it had been remove entirely…

" **Washu works for Washu…** "

Startled, the king looked up to see Lady Seto smiling at him, her eyes dancing…

It was true what they said about her smile, as he felt a chill ran up his spine…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

At the other end of the table Lady Seto had been watching as the King stared at Washu's amazing devise and smiled as a look of panic slowly began to make its way onto his face…

That same look that Azusa, Jurai's Emperor, got when some thing he couldn't control worried him, usually something having to do with the Masaki family, some thing involving Washu…

She decided to give Airi some help with her parents, besides even Tenchi was now looking at her…

" **Professor Hakubi doesn't work for Jurai, she is just watching over her daughters and family…** "

As she looked down at him, Tenchi smiled and bowed his head slightly, she found herself quietly sighing…

" **Daughters?... Family?...** "

Looking back up, she saw there was some confusion on the King's face, her smile brightened…

" **Why… The former infamous Space Pirate and now beloved wife of Crown Prince Tenchi Masaki, Princess Ryoko Hakubi Masaki… And her little sister…** "

A small figure was now standing before Tenchi, his hands resting protectively on her shoulders, there was a great deal of pride in his voice…

" **May I present my sister-in-law, Ryo-Ohki Hakubi… Washu's youngest daughter…** "

The king had heard rumors that Ryoko and Washu could be related some how, but Ryoko had acquired her fearsome reputation on her own and not for whom she was related too…

In fact, until very recently Ryoko had no known relatives, blood or otherwise…

The kings mind began to spin, Washu had a second daughter?...

And there was some thing very familiar about her name, but the only Ryo-Ohki that he knew of was Ryoko's very powerful space ship?...

Lady Seto wanted to laugh as reality began to dawn on him and his eyes widened, his jaw dropped…

When it came to Kings and Emperors, neither could match the Masaki Family…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The Jurai Palace… )**

Emperor Azusa had been walking down the hall when he felt some thing and stopped…

He could have sworn he had heard some one chuckle…

Looking both ways down the hall he saw nothing…

But it sounded so close and clear?...

Shaking his head he continued down the hallway…

A soft chuckling followed him...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( In sub-space… )**

A tall, dark-haired figure watched several screens at once…

On one was the room with Airi, her parents and Lady Seto…

On another was Washu's lab, with Tenchi standing in a section, surrounded by life-like images of Airi, her parents and Lady Seto…

On another was Tenchi's grandfather, sitting at his desk, doing shrine paperwork…

Another had the bounty hunter Nagi Katsumoro and princess Sasami descending the steps up to the shrine…

Another had a white haired male standing at a tavern bar talking to a Galaxy police officer…

While another followed Azusa down an empty hallway…

The final one was of a small baby crib and the sleeping child within…

This was the one the figure tended to watch the most…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Aira Royal Palace… )**

On top of the table, keeping one hand on Ryo-Ohki's shoulder, Tenchi smiled and reached his other hand out to his side until it disappeared…

Seto smiled as she watched him pull his hand back and draw some one into existence beside him…

A female with light spiky hair appeared, she put an arm around Tenchi and rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes…

After a while she opened her eyes and smiled at the King…

For some reason, the King suddenly felt yet another chill ran down his spine as he made eye contact with her…

There was some thing in Ryoko's eyes that reminded the King of Lady Seto…

Behind Tenchi, Lady Seto managed to hide her smile behind her fan, but her eyes were aglow…

Raising her head from Tenchi's shoulder, Ryoko slowly turned to face Lady Seto and bowed slightly…

" **It's good to see you again… Lady Seto…** "

The King watched, as the most feared female Space Pirate to appear in the past 5 thousand years and the Juraian princess who was known to eagerly hunt down Space Pirates, singularly or in packs, with an insane glee, exchange greeting as if they'd been friends all their lives…

_**What had I gotten myself into?...**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The Queen had been sitting quietly, watching all this interchange with great interest and had to smile slightly…

All those intelligence reports that had come in had told her a lot, but even so there had been a number of questions that still hung, unanswered, in the air…

But she was beginning to understand why her daughter had made very few comments about her involvement with Prince Yosho over the centuries…

And it was no wonder why her daughter had kept the secret of her second daughter, Tenchi's mother, a secret…

But, it would seem that her great-grandson had chosen quite well, she couldn't wait to meet him and his family…

It was quite apparent that unlike others in the court who were known to have royal blood, here was a most unusual group of people, indeed…

For, even though they were perhaps some of the most powerful people in the entire universe, power and influence meant nothing to them, it was the family and the family alone that was most important…

Some thing told her that a lot of things were going to be changing…

The question was, for the better or worse?...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( A distant Tavern… )**

Fragga smiled as the local** GP **outpost commander leaned on his bar…

" **I tell you Fragga, it's the weirdest thing I've every heard… A group of intergalactic assassins suddenly appear in a high security cell at the GP office on Jurai it's self and no one can explain it…** "

Fragga barely managed to keep a straight face…

His bartender, who was facing away from them, was shaking slightly, from silent laughter…

He and several others had helped Fragga carry the unconscious assassins, who'd just failed to kill Crown Prince Tenchi, back into Fragga's office, under the very watchful eye of that red-headed female called Washu and her daughter Ryoko…

After that, the next thing they heard was that the assassins had reappeared on Jurai…

He didn't know or want to know how they'd gotten there, as long as Fragga said it was **OK**, it was alright by him, besides, he liked the young prince…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **So… Why are you making inquires this far away from Jurai?...** "

" **Just some follow up… Seems this world was mentioned during interrogations…** "

" **Probably just passing through… I understand they take great pains in blending in, so nobody notices them…** "

The officer nodded…

" **Headquarters want us to check out all leads… No matter how small… They don't like unsolved mysteries… **"

Fragga couldn't help smiling…

" **Unsolved mysteries or embracing arrests?... Criminals arresting themselves sound like a novel idea…** "

The officer had a worried look, so Fragga continued…

" **Don't worry… If the GP gets dissolved, you can come and work for me…** "

On that note the two raised a toast…

" **TO THE GP!...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Aira Royal Palace… )**

Airi had also been watching things, Seto and Ryoko's exchange of greeting, her father's reaction and even her mother's…

Coming eye to eye with her mother, the queen smiled at her and nodded her head…

It would appear that she at-least had some support within the palace…

Meeting Tenchi and his wives would probably be the easy part, but there would be other things that might not go so easily, like their introduction of Tenchi's daughter…

Only a small handful of people in the entire universe knew of her existence and even fewer knew who her 'mother' really was…

She remembered her own reaction, **SO**, how would her parents take it when they introduced to their Great-great-granddaughter?...

And she had good reason to believe there was even more things that even she didn't know, yet…

It was that odd gleam that Yosho got in his eyes when she asked him if there was any thing else that she should know…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The Masaki Shrine… )**

Katsuhito Masaki, the local priest was doing the monthly paperwork…

If he did it day-by-day as suggested, it wouldn't be such a bother at the end of the month…

But after 700 years of doing it, this was the way he did it…

Perhaps later he'd have time to write some poems…

He took another look at all the forms on his desk…

_**Probably not!**_

He smiled as he thought about all this one day being Tenchi's…

He couldn't help chuckling…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Aira Royal Palace… )**

Lady Seto was watching the quiet interplay between Airi and her parents as well as that between Ryoko and Tenchi…

Ryoko was in one of her feline moods and as usual, didn't care who else was watching…

Cuddling up to Tenchi, her head resting on his shoulder, his arm holding her tight, she squeezed her eyes shut as a voice spoke up…

" **You blazon hussy**… "

Tenchi shut his eyes, sighed and reached out with his free hand, once again causing it to disappear…

As he pulled his arm back, he was holding some one else's hand…

Soon, a very recognizable female appeared, Ayeka Masaki Jurai, the 1st Princess of Jurai and one of Tenchi's other wives…

She had started to say something, but soon she too was cuddling up to Tenchi, his arm around her, her head on his other shoulder…

Her eyes shut, the smile on her face said every thing…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Half way down the table, Queen AimiMagma, just managed to hide a smile as she watch the interplay between Tenchi and his two wives…

It would appear that every time she turned around there was even **MORE** to admire about this new Great-grandson and his family…

Here were two of the strongest, most determined independent females in the whole galaxy and in the arms of this young boy, they were like schoolgirls…

A thought accrued to her..

Was this how she and Akio had looked, after they first got to know and like each other?...

As was custom, as the daughter of the most powerful house in the kingdom, she had been betrothed to the child prince as a baby…

Her mother, was a priestess in the temple to Tsunami and her father, a high Lord in the Royal Council and famed military leader…

She had not actually met him, until they met by chance in the royal garden, neither knowing who the other was…

The shy young boy before her reminded her of the one she'd discovered asleep under the tree, so very handsome, so very long ago…

She still didn't know where the soft female voice came from, that whispered in her ear to tickle his nose with the long feather that lay nearby…

It had taken a while, but he had awakened to find a young girl, holding a long feather and giggling…

Unlike most boy in the upper classes, he hadn't gotten angry, he had just smiled and lightened up her life…

That feather now rested on the stand next to the master bed, in the royal bed chambers…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Aboard the **_**Yukinojo**_**… )**

Mihoshi awoke from her nap and looked at the clock...

_**Oh my... I'm off duty...**_

In a sleepy haze, she began to enter data into the controls...

After a while she finished and considered...

_**I know I'm fogetting some thimg... Oh well, must not be important...**_

She then hit the enter button...

She smiled as the _**Yukinojo **_began it's automatic reentery into the planet's atmosphere, guided by the planetary beacon...

Soon she would be home and back in Tenchi's arms again...

" **Mihoshi... Why are we moving?... **"

Mihoshi sighed, she'd tried to to not wake Kiyone, but...

" **I just set the auto pilot for the planetary beacon...** "

She didn't get much further as Kiyone screamed back...

" **MIHOSHI... THE AUTO-PILOT WON'T WORK...THIS PLANET DOSEN'T HAVE A BEACON!... **"

_**Oh yea, that was what she'd forgotten...**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Aira Royal Palace… )**

As every one watched the image of Tenchi near the end of the table, the image suddenly began to shake and Tenchi held both Ayeka and Ryoko very carefully…

After things settled down, Tenchi turned to Ryoko and sighed…

_**Would you please go get our lost lamb?...**_

Giving Tenchi a quick hug, a smiling Ryoko disappeared, leave Ayeka alone in his arms, shaking her head…

_**Lost Lamb, hum, I'll have to remember that, the next time that lamb eats more than a pack of hungry lions…**_

Tenchi smiled and hugged Ayeka…

_**You remember how depressed she gets when she get back and can't find us, crying for hours, even after we return… **_

At that moment, Ryoko reappeared before them, holding onto a light haired female in a **GP** uniform…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

It took Mihoshi a moment to realize where she was, because her eyes were so full of water…

Finding Tenchi behind her, she spun around and threw her arms around him, still sobbing…

" **Oh, there you are!... I got home and couldn't find you!... The auto pilot landing system wasn't working!... I looked all around!... We crashed!... I was scared!... Kiyone was mad at me!... No one was home!... Oh, there you are Ayeka!... What would I ever….** "

Tenchi pulled Mihoshi to him and pressed his lips to hers, helping to stop the flood of worries pouring forth from her…

Both Ayeka and Ryoko both smiled, for Tenchi used the same technique on them when he needed to get their attention or just get them quiet…

A calmer Mihoshi sighed and for the first time she noticed the other people…

As the images of the others were realistically produced around them, Mihoshi turned to Lady Seto…

" **Oh… Lady Seto… Have you come all the way to the house for another visit?...** "

Lady Seto smiled, watched, but didn't say any thing as Mihoshi then turned to Airi…

" **Lady Airi… It's been a while, have you come all the way from headquarters for a visit also?...** "

At first Tenchi thought Ayeka was crying, but soon realized she'd buried her face in his neck to keep from laughing out loud, while Ryoko and Washu were standing off to the side holding each other up, laughing hysterically…

Not noticing what was happening around her, Mihoshi greeted the other two people in her sight, the King and Queen…

" **Oh hi… I don't think we've met… I'm Mihoshi Kuramitsu Masaki, Tenchi's wife… Let me welcome you to our lovely home…** "

Tenchi couldn't help smiling…

_**That's our Mihoshi!…**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Lady Seto had been watching since Ryoko had returned with Mihoshi and hid behind her fan…

She had watched the King's first encounter with the Force known as Mihoshi and he was now completely speechless, she smiled, he'd never had a chance…

The Queen had been startled, but she had recovered quickly and was now enjoying things…

Her daughter, Airi had past experiences with officer Mihoshi, but even she had been caught off guard…

It would appear that becoming a princess hadn't changed Mihoshi very much…

Much to the enjoyment of family and friends, Airi sighed and took a deep breath, speaking carefully…

" **Mihoshi… This is my mother and father…** "

Without missing a beat, Mihoshi smiled at Airi, then her parents..

" **How do you do, Mister and Misses Airi!...** "

By now, Ryoko and Washu were on the floor, tears pouring from their eyes, banging the floor with their fist, both still laughing hysterically…

Even Ayeka would have lost it, if Tenchi hadn't been holding her, she didn't dare remove her face from his shoulder…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Airi wasn't sure where this was going, but she did know wars had been started for less reasons…

Turning back to her parents, she found her father's eyes wide, his mouth open, his fist balled up, all the signs that he was about to explode…

But a calm sweet voice spoke up…

" **That's quite right, my dear, we're Mr. and Mrs. Airi…** "

Airi discovered her mother had moved down the table and was now standing beside her father, the King, her hand on his shoulder, a smile on her face…

Her touch and words caused the King to sigh and close his eyes…

When he reopened them, he had a slight smile on his face, as if he wished he hadn't gotten out of bed this morning?…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **If I may have your attention…** "

Every eye turned back to the comm-device, where a recovered Washu was standing, instead of Tenchi, her keyboard hovering before her…

Smiling, Washu turned to look at Lady Seto…

" **Have you managed to install the doorway?...** "

Lady Seto looked at Airi who nodded her head…

" **As you requested…** "

Washu turned to Airi before continuing…

" **Is it in a secure place?...** "

Airi looked at her parents, who were looking at her with a questioned look before answering…

" **I installed it as per the instructions, in the closet door, in my private bedroom…** "

She looked at Lady Seto, then Washu…

" **However, no one has taken the time to tell me what it is, exactly…** "

Washu looked at Lady Seto, who made a slight shrug of her shoulders, after all this was Washu's project and responsibility…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Washu's Lab )**

Washu looked over to the side, where Tenchi and the others had been standing, watching…

Having been following the conversation, Tenchi smiled and nodded his head, giving permission for Washu to allow his great-grand parents access to the new special family commuting system…

Although Washu was in charge of the system, she still tended to defer to Tenchi, as the head of the Masaki family household…

Actually, there'd been a family discussion earlier, with all the immediate family members, Tenchi, wives, father, grandfather, Sasami and such…

Since there was a connection to the Juraian Palace, it was only fair that there be a connection at the Airaian Palace, after all even Captain Fragga's tavern had one…

There were only a few things that needed to be checked first…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Aira Royal Palace… )**

Washu looked up at Lady Seto to be sure of her response…

" **Did you press the security keypad to the wall next to the door, at a convenient level?...** "

Lady Seto understood what Washu was asking, for she'd gone through this same process in Azsua's office at the Juraian Palace earlier in the week, with Queen Funaho's help…

Washu had reached the conclusion that his closet doorway was the most inaccessible spot in the palace, besides the dungeon…

She hadn't revealed any details, just that it was a surprise from Washu and the Masaki family…

Also, they would **ALL** like it when the time came…

She smiled and nodded her head slightly…

Airi wasn't exactly sure what it was that Lady Seto had done to her closet doorway, except for the odd keypad, there wasn't any sign of any thing out of the ordinary…

" **Lady Washu?... Exactly what did we do to my bedroom closet door…** "

Washu turned to Airi and smiled, a twinkle in her eyes…

" **A little present from your grandson and his family to his grandparents**… "

Looking to the side and getting Tenchi's nod, Washu continued…

" **If you'll escort the King and Queen to your room, we'll demonstrate and answer all your questions… See you…** "

And the small image of Washu disappeared, leaving a silent room behind…

It was Lady Seto who broke the silence, looking at Airi, the King and Queen…

" **From past experience, I suggest we do as Washu suggest… I can assure you that it will be an experience you won't forget…** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**To be continued...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**


	44. Chapter 44

**THREE PRINCESSES...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is a copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter 44... CALM BEFORE THE STORM?... **

**( Sub-Space... )**

The island was reasonably large, situated in the middle of a fairly large lake, which in turn was surrounded by tall, thick woods...

Except for a small bridge to a smaller island, over to one side, there was no obvious way on to or off the island...

It was even covered with a thin layer of green grass that was almost like a carpet...

In fact, since it had been specially bio-engineered, it was very tough and as such, it was the next best thing to being carpet...

It also saved on having to be cut every so often...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Normally this would just be a transit spot, with people coming and going, sort of a transfer point...

But at the moment there wasn't any one around, that could be seen, that is...

This dimension had the best security, no place in the universe was more secure...

And so, a door appeared at one end of the island, the bottom floating less than the thickness of a human hair above the grass...

The overhead lighting, which was set to simulate the light outside the Masaki home, caused the door to cast a shadow on the grass...

As the door opened, a curtain of darkness appeared across the doorway...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The first person out of the door was a figure dressed all in black, carrying a small cushioned chair under each arm...

Without a word, he carries the chairs over to the spot that had been pointed out to him earlier...

As he reaches the spot, several more figures, dressed just like him, exit the door way, also carrying chairs and move to other nearby spots...

Setting down the chairs, he adjusts them, making sure they were secure and won't tip over...

It wouldn't do to have something go wrong...

Though this was usually a task for servants, this was a maximum security area and only those with the highest clearance were allow here...

Besides, this was for their Great Lord and Master...

That made it a matter of honor and they **ALL **prided themselves with doing their very best...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Having made sure that the chairs was situated securely, the first male looked around to see how the others were doing...

Like himself, the others had finished and were looking around...

Checking out the arrangement, he nodded to each as they looked his way...

As each got a nod, they returned to the doorway and disappeared back through it...

Soon only he and one other was left...

That figure approached him instead of returning through the doorway...

Stopping a few feet away, they reached up and removed the head covering that hid all of their faces...

With a shake of her head, the young female shook out her hair and smiled at the only other person there...

Reaching over, she removed the others head gear, revealing a young male, with a big smile on his face...

With a very wicked smile, the female moved closer to the young male with all the determination of a lioness stalking her prey...

But as their faces came within inches of each other, a voice spoke up...

" **Get a room, you two!...** "

The two stepped away from each other, their faces blushing...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

A young female with lots of red hair stood off to one side, a new doorway open behind her...

Washu smiled at their reactions as she used one of the many colorful expression she'd learned while living on colony 0315...

With Ryoko and the others being gone so much of late, she missed being able to tease Ryoko about Tenchi...

Besides, she liked young Rogon and Tuskiko...

Talk about your star-crossed lovers...

Though both were followers of what was called the art of Ninjitsu, they came from different worlds...

Quite literally!...

While Tuskiko was from the same nation on colony 0315 that Washu now called home, Rogon had recently come from a planet clear on the other side of the known Galaxy...

It was quite clear that the two were made for each other...

Hadn't they been involved in a fight-to-the-death when they first met?

**. . . . . . . . . .**

In fact, both their clans or families, owed their very existence to Tenchi and their family...

Rogon's people, a very secluded intergalactic guild, spent their lives training in the way of the Ninjitsu, the traditional method of espionage, involved stealthy movements and the use of camouflage...

Among the stars, many guilds used Ninjitsu for personal gains and were considered Elite Assassins, feared among all civilized worlds...

When the Emperor of the Juraian Empire was recently targeted by assassins, all fingers had pointed to Rogon's people being behind the attempt...

However, instead of hunting the guild down and wiping it out, Tenchi (with his wives) had confronted the guild and uncovering enough evidence to make them believe the guild had been set up to take the blame...

So, to protect the guild from further retaliation, they had been secretly moved to this protected world in sub-space and news spread that they'd been destroyed...

This would tend to settle the Assassination matter and lure those truly behind it into a false sense of security, while other leads were more quietly followed up...

As for the guild, they were now a secret Imperial force unit of the Royal Guard, answerable only to the Royal Family...

For the most part, their main mission was to protect the Crown Prince and his family...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

With Tenchi's recent wedding and appointment as Crown Prince, Jurai's greatest Swordsman, Prince Yosho Masaki Jurai, better known as Katsuhito Masaki, the local shinto priest and Tenchi's grandfather, had lost his favorite student and target...

With Rogon's appearance at the Masaki house, Katsuhito had a new student to pass his experience on to, much to his delight...

Rogon would be joined by others, whenever Tenchi and his wives were home...

Besides exposing Rogon to adversaries who were more powerful, he went up against ones who were power-users, like Ryoko and Tenchi, thus keeping Tenchi and his wives abilities in top form...

It also provided some amusing moments, like when Tenchi and Ryoko were told not to use their powers and Tenchi not only tapped his wife on the head with the Banka , he slapped her other end as well, much to the cheering of the other females...

Nagi had been there laughing hysterically...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Then along came Tuskiko Hoshiki, the daughter of the head of the Hoshiki ninja clan, one of the oldest clans in Japan...

But, due to recent financial problems, the clan had reluctantly accepted a commission which involved the Masaki Family...

A commission that might involve the possible assassination of Tenchi and others...

Needless to say, the Hoshiki ninja clan had never stood a chance...

And so, like Rogon's people, they too were soon placed under the protection of the Masaki Family...

Which had led to a recent unwelcome meeting...

With the heads of all the Ninja families...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( A darkened room, the recent past…)**

An elderly male stood in a circle of light, surrounded by pitch darkness...

He had every reason to be trembling...

He could hear the whispers of those around him, in the dark, the members of the Ninja High council...

He and others had been called before them to explain their recent attempted takeover of the Hoshiki family clan...

**AND** why they'd failed...

Thou once one of the most powerful Families, misfortune had recently lowered them to where they had even been forced to relinquish their seat on the council...

Because the takeover was not approved by the council, the council was now interested in how the greatly weakened family had managed to survive a very hostile takeover by two of the most powerful families on the council...

There were even rumors of the involvement of a new family...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **WELL?...** "

Elsewhere one might be able to lie, but not here...

However words spoken carefully could be misleading...

" **We had hoped to use the Hoshiki's weaken state against them, but it seems they may have recently allied with others... In fact, they may have broken a contract to get these allies... A contract sanctioned by this council...** "

There was mumbling in the darkness and he managed not to smile...

Commissions not only provided work and funds, but it also allow each family to show off how skilled it has trained it's ninja...

" **Is it just chance that those who now proclaim to protect the Hoshiki are the same that the contract was against?...** "

As the mumbling continued, the male began gain confidence...

Until a soft voice cut through the darkness...

" **My, aren't we the smooth talker!... **"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

As the circle of light the male was standing in enlarged to a much larger circle, the mumbling ceased...

Across the circle from the male, a figure stepped into the circle of light, wearing a black kimono covered with red Dragons...

Their face was hidden by a dark reddish mask, possessing two sharp bull-like horns, metallic eyes, and a leering mouth split from ear to ear...

There were few in the room who did not recognize a Hannya mask, used in Japanese plays to portray the souls of women who had become demons...

The mass of reddish hair helped to further the mask's effect...

There was now complete silence...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Reaching up, the figure pushed the mask back onto their forehead, revealing a smiling Washu...

The male felt a chill run down his spine as she looked him in the eyes...

It seem that he recalled her from their last meeting...

" **It seems you have some questions about the recent recovery of the Hoshiki family...** "

A firm female voice spoke up...

" **Who are you...** "

Washu picked out the voice's source and turned towards the voice...

" **I have many names... But you may call me Washu... And I represent those who now hold the Hoshiki Family under their protection**... "

" **And who may they be?...** "

Washu didn't reply, she simply smiled and held up a small black object...

There was as a quiet gasp as those in the dark recognized it at once...

A legendary black shuriken, inlayed with the seal of the Emperor, in gold, a small piece of history that was said to give the holder the Emperor's voice...

Washu now had their **FULL** attention...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Washu glanced at the male across the circle of light from her...

The blood drained from his face as she smiled at him, his knees beginning to shake...

If his legs could have moved, he would have run for it, but something told him that he didn't want this female chasing him...

He remembered what the other females had done at the Hoshiki estate, his gut told him that this was the head female...

Her smile reminded him of the Tigress at the local zoo, calm, quiet, but very deadly...

In all his years, he'd known many ninja, some weak, some strong...

He had no doubt that if she wanted to, he'd be dead before he could blink his eyes...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Washu held the shuriken up, long enough for every one to get a good look, even the slow ones...

A feminine voice broke the silence...

" **Why?...** "

Most clans had males in charge, only one had a female in charge, the Akara clan...

Washu smiled, Naja Akara had watched as her parents and siblings had been killed in conflicts with other clans, until only she was left to lead her clan...

More than one clan had underestimated her and come to regret it...

If there was a 'Brains' on the council, she was it...

" **Because!...** "

This caused a good deal of whispering in the dark...

Some one slammed something heavy down, getting silence...

Washu managed not to smile, she had a good idea who it was...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The female voice spoke again, Washu was sure she detected a bit of annoyance in it...

" **That's not an answer!...** "

Taking a slow deep breath before answering, to keep from laughing...

" **We are a peaceful clan, that was drawn into your secret world against our wishes... We wish only to be left alone... **"

She let her words sink in...

" **HOWEVER, we will defend ourselves and those under our protection...** "

She heard a feminine chuckle...

" **Bold words...** "

Washu looked in the direction and her eyes glowed slightly...

" **Not bold, truthful... **"

She smiled at the person she was talking to and heard a slight intake of air...

" **There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy... **"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

There was whispering as her words were digested...

But Washu wasn't finished, she reached up and pulled down her Hannya mask...

" **Whether you believe in them or not, Demons do exist, so it's best to let them sleep... **"

Her voice was was deep and hollow...

" **And every one knows that Death is the constant companion of all Demons...** "

As she began to dissolve into nothing, she began to chuckle...

Soon there was nothing in light and silence in the room...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

No sooner did Washu appear on the _**Yukinojo, **_than she removed her mask and robes...

That done, she waved her hand and produced a screen and keyboard...

After doing some typing, she studied the results and smiled...

" **I assume that smile means your plan worked!...** "

Washu turned to find, GP officer, Kiyone Makibi standing at the transporter controls...

Washu's smile, but shook her head...

" **We can't be sure... BUT... We have given them some thing to think about... **"

She chuckled as she followed Kiyone out of the transporter room and towards the bridge...

" **Part two can wait... We have more important matters to attend to at the moment...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Airai Royal Palace… )**

Lady Seto stood to the side as princess Airi considered her request...

Well, not quite **HER** request, it was some thing passed on, using her '**Phone**', from Washu...

After some thought, Airi sighed and turned to her parents, the King and Queen of Airai...

They had been watching as Lady Seto had answered her strange device and put it to her ear...

King Akio wasn't sure he liked the way her eyes began to twinkle and she began to smile...

" **Father!... Mother!...** "

She could see that Lady Seto was enjoy every moment of this...

" **There's some thing I would like to show you!...** "

She watched as her parents looked at each, other before her mother replied...

" **Of course, Dear!...** "

In the back of her mind, she recited one of those old prays that she'd learned as a priestess and asked Tsunami for strength...

Turning, she then led the way our of the chamber...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Emperor Azusa's Office, Jurai… )**

The leader of one of the most powerful governments was sitting behind his desk, bent over and slowly tapping it's surface with his forehead...

Across the room an adult female was smiling...

She looked down at the bundle in her arms and shook her head...

" **I told you that your great-great-grandfather would be happy to see you... **"

Emperor Azusa looked up and his eyes widened...

" **It's really you - this time... Isn't it, Washu?...** "

Managing not to giggle, Washu turned little Mayuka to face Azusa...

" **See how quick he understands... Just like your father...** "

Azusa closed his eyes and moaned...

_**Maybe she'll go away...**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Buckingham Palace, England... )**

The Queen had been sorting through some papers on her desk, some last minute details for the event coming up...

Lady Washu had informed her that all was going smoothly and would be ready as planned...

She had left the details in Washu's hands and not inquired, though she did wondered...

However she realized that it wouldn't be a surprise if she knew what was going to happen...

She just had to believe in Lady Washu and her family...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

She also discovered that she was much more relaxed when she did, a great deal of stress was gone...

_**Your majesty?... The chef has just removed a fresh batch of cupcakes from the oven, would you care to sample a few?...**_

She couldn't help smiling as **James**, her name for the artificial intelligence of the security system that Lady Washu installed, once again kept her updated on what was happening else where in the palace...

The name had helped her adjust to it being with her all the time...

Since getting back to the palace, she had worked with James, sorting out what **WAS** important and what wasn't...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

She'd never realized how many things were going on each day, around her...

However, such things as one of the maids and a driver necking in one of the closets at the very back of the palace was not to be on the** I NEED TO KNOW** list, thou it did make her smile...

Also the information about the mouse in the basement was removed, also...

But Lady Washu had been right, the system was like having a very private secretary or butler, a living thing that learned and got better with time...

She had found it nice to have some one with her who could let her know who it was she was talking too...

Her Chief of Security, Brunsworth, the only other person in the palace to know about the system, had reported a marked increase in moral around the palace since she had begun to address members of the staff by their first names...

Having the Queen not only know their names, but inquire about family members had done wonders...

There was a cheerfulness that had faded in recent years...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

As such, James had also reminded her to be careful not to over due it and thus attract undue attention...

People tended to get nervous when you seem to know what they're going to report before they did...

The last thing she needed was people thinking they were some how being spied on...

As such, Brunsworth had gotten credit for catching that servant who had been feeding the tabloids news bit the past couple years...

In exchange for not being prosecuted and getting a police record, the young male had accepted a ticket to Australia and a job in Sidney, away from both political matters and the press...

Brunsworth had made it quite clear that this was probational and that breaking it would mean being put in a cell, **UNDER** the Tower of London...

Brunsworth assured her that contacts in Sidney would be watching the boy...

_**Your majesty?... Mr. Brunsworth was wondering if you had a moment?...**_

She sighed and smiled...

_**Of course, James... And do have some cupcakes and tea sent in...**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( A mountain Cave... )**

A male, with shaggy black hair sat on a boulder, his back to the cave wall...

Thou he was alone now, he had not been earlier...

Earlier there had been others in the cave with him...

Now they were gone and only he remained...

When the last of the fragment had arrived, they had formed a circle and interlocked their hands...

Then, with a great deal of effort, they had reunited and become one again...

Him...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

It had not been easy, most of the fragments had not wanted to give up their freedom...

But in the end, he had absorbed them ALL...

He would have to rest and prepare for the Queen's event...

After that, nothing would stop him, not even that Juraian brat...

Then he would absorb this world's life energy and Kain would be reborn, in him...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Galaxy Police Headquarters… )**

Minami Kuramitsu, the Galaxy Police Grand Marshall, was going through a huge stack of paper work when his comm-unit began to beep...

He mumbled something he'd learned as a cadet,** LONG** ago...

He had told them he didn't want to be disturbed...

Getting his thoughts together he sighed and pressed the **ON** button...

A short, simple message appeared on the screen...

It required no reply, just thought he'd want to know...

He looked at the stack on papers and then back at the screen...

What the heck, this could be better that the Emperor's Ball...

Hitting the off button, he got up and stretched...

It would be good to get away from the office...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Airai Royal Palace… )**

It had taken a while as the small group made it's way to the hallway outside the royal bedchambers...

Both the Queen and King had puzzled looks on their face as they followed their daughter here...

Lady Seto had found the startled looks on the staff's faces, quite amusing...

Every one recognized her face, but what was a Juraian Princess doing here?...

As such they now found themselves outside Airi's bed chambers...

" **Mother!... Father!... There's some thing I need to show you... And I thought it best if I showed you rather than tried to explain...** "

Lady Seto smiled and nodded her head...

Taking a deep breath, Airi led the way into her private chambers...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Emperor Azusa's Office, Jurai… )**

Queen Funaho had been the first to enter the office, being summoned to Azusa's office from a very important meeting...

She'd had to leave her assistant to take the reports about the latest Raider activity and such...

To say she was a tad upset would be an understatement...

However, as she entered, without knocking, she found her husband standing behind his desk, smiling...

_**What the?...**_

As the door closed behind her, Azusa raised his hand and pointed off to Funaho's right...

Turning, she was surprised to find Washu, in her adult form, holding her great-great-granddaughter Mayuka in her arms...

Azusa smiled as her jaw dropped...

He knew better than to laugh...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Galaxy Police Headquarters… )**

The Grand Marshall pressed his inter-office wireless and spoke to his assistant outside...

" **I have to step out for a while, but I'll let you know when I get back... **"

" **Sir?...** "

" **Ah!... Got to go... My ride's here!... **"

He couldn't help smiling as he imagined his assistant's face...

Turning, he bowed slightly to Lady Tokimi who nodded back, her face as calm as always...

She did look down as he held out his hand to her...

" **Shall we be going?...** "

The Marshall thought he detected a slight smile as she reached out and took his hand...

In the blink of an eye, the room was empty...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Airai Royal Palace… )**

Airi's mother looked around her daughter's bed chamber...

It had been quite a while since the last time she'd been in there, several centuries if she recalled correctly...

Like her husband and daughter, she had a photographic memory and as far as she could recall, there was nothing new...

So what had her daughter brought them down here to see...

She turned back to the door as she heard the bolts on the inside secure it...

Lady Seto stood there smiling...

It was her daughter's voice that caught her attention and she turned back to see Airi standing by her open closet door...

" **That was for security reasons and you'll see why shortly... **"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Reach over to the wall next to the open doorway, her hand made contact with a keypad set at eye level...

Now, **THIS** was something new...

As every one watched, Airi entered some numbers with the keys and pressed her thumb to the small spot on top...

Lady Seto smiled as the King and Queen looked on in confusion...

Shortly, the doorway was soon obscured by what looked like a black curtain...

Both the King's and Queen's eyes widened...

Airi sighed and Lady Seto giggled softly...

_**Oh, Yes... This was going to be good...**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Emperor Azusa's Office, Jurai… )**

Queen Misaki had been inspecting the new honor guard when the request for her presence in Azusa'a office found her...

Being a busy day it had taken a while to catch up with her...

But it didn't take long for her to get to his office, she knew every shortcut between where she was and where ever Azusa was...

After all, she was responsible for his safety...

As she entered she was treated to a very unusual sight, her sister/wife Funaho sitting on the edge of Azusa's desk gently rocking a small bundle...

She was confused, until she saw a small clump of bluish hair protruding from the bundle, her jaw dropped...

_**HOW?...**_

Hearing a chuckling, she turned to see Azusa and Washu, in her normal form standing to the side...

Her eyebrow went up as Washu passed Azusa a Juraian Bill of high denomination...

" **Told you!...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( the Masaki living room… )**

Tenchi looked at his watch and then around, checking to see that every one was here...

He wished that Washu hadn't taken Mayuka with her, but understood why...

" **Every one ready?...** "

Every one nodded...

Washu had given them a short, by her standards, lecture on what she though **WAS** going to happen, as well as what **MIGHT** happen...

The only thing left to do was, do it...

Every one looked to him to lead the way...

He was getting use to it, but it still scared him...

" **OK... Let's go...** "

He led the way, out of the room...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Airai Royal Palace… )**

The King and Queen of Airai stared at the curtain of darkness that only moments before had been a doorway into their daughter's closet...

They had heard of such things, sub-space doorways, but how had one gotten here and how was it powered...

Airaian scientist had managed to create small ones, but they needed devices as big as whole rooms and huge amounts of power...

And here was one that a person could pass though...

_**When?... How?... Why?...**_

Then the King remembered Lady Seto's small communications device...

" **Washu?...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Lady Seto smiled as Airi answered...

" **Yes father... This is from Professor Washu... And there is a reason... **"

The King and Queen looked at each other and then their daughter...

Lady Seto smiled before crossing the room to stand next to Airi...

With a twinkle in her eyes she turned to the doorway...

" **As Washu always says, Ladies first...** "

She chuckled as she stepped through the curtain and disappeared...

Airi saw her father's eyes blaze at this challenge and he too crossed the room and disappeared through the curtain...

The Queen crossed the room to stand next to her daughter, reached out and touched the odd curtain...

Feeling nothing, she sighed and smiled at her daughter...

" **Shall we join the others?...** "

With that they passed through the curtain and disappeared...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Emperor Azusa's Office, Jurai… )**

It hadn't taken long before Mayuka was out of Funaho's arms and in Misaki's...

After a while Washu finally managed to get their attention and direct it to the open doorway leading into the small bedroom next door...

Stepping up to the small keypad next to the doorway, Washu entered some numbers and activated her device...

Azusa and his wives were surprised at the black curtain, but not startled...

They'd seen this same thing all the time at the Masaki residence...

It was how they got into and out of her lab...

It was Funaho who spoke first...

" **Is there something in your Lab you want us to see, Washu?...** "

Washu smiled and shook her head...

" **It's a surprise!...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Not sure what to make of that, they were caught off guard...

Washu quietly assumed her adult form and retrieved Mayuka from Misaki before she could react...

As every one watched she walked back across the room and stopped at the doorway...

" **It's a surprise, but you're all welcome to come along...** "

With a big smile, she disappeared through the curtain, giggling...

Within a heartbeat, Misaki had crossed the room and had disappeared too...

Azusa sighed and started to enter the curtain, but was stopped by Funaho, waving a finger at him...

" **Tut, tut, tut... Don't you remember, it's ladies first...** "

And with that she entered the curtain, giggling and disappeared...

Sighing, Azusa smiled took a deep breath and entered the curtain, determined to face whatever awaited on the other side...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**To be continued...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**


	45. Chapter 45

**THREE PRINCESSES...**

**Author: Daferge **

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is a copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter 45... SURPRIZE!... **

**( Sub-Space... )**

No one was there to greet Washu as she stepped through the black curtain and onto the small island, but she hadn't expect any one...

However, she knew that she was being watched, as she was greeted over the ear-piece she always wore...

_**Greetings, Lady Washu...**_

Unlike others, she hadn't insisted on being called '**Little Washu**' by the security team...

Besides, not only she was in her adult form, but she was holding a little bundle in her arms...

_**And how is little Princess Mayuka?...**_

Washu smiled, even inter-galactic ninja assassins had fallen under Tenchi's daughter's spell...

_**Sleepy... Are we ready for our guest?...**_

She could hear the head of the Ninja clan chuckle...

_**Of course my Lady, all is as you instructed...**_

Washu smiled as she looked down at the sleeping bundle in her arms...

" **Shall we see how this all turns out?...** "

An eyebrow went up as Mayuka giggled in her sleep...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Across the island, another door appeared and then opened...

Washu smiled as Lady Seto stepped from the curtain, onto the island...

Raising her fan to her face, she hid any expression her face might make, but Washu saw her eyes widen as she looked around, this was her first time here...

Only a very select few even knew about her special new sub-space world...

In fact, except for Washu, Tenchi and his wives, even fewer had used it...

But, it had been considered the best place for what was about to take place...

And every **REAL** scientist knew that a controlled environment was best when dealing with unstable materials **OR** people...

Seeing Washu and little Mayuka, Lady Seto's eyes began to glow...

_**Oh, yes... The fun was about to start...**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Windsor Castle... )**

Coming by car had meant that it took longer to get to Windsor from Buckingham Palace...

But it was the only way at the moment, as the royal helicopter was being overhauled...

With every thing going on lately, he had needed to get away from things for a while any way...

And as head of the Queen's security, Brunsworth hadn't had too much chance to relax lately, much less get any sleep...

With the special event coming, her majesty has sent him over to check progress at the palace...

He also expected she was getting him out of the office, so he could get at-least **SOME** rest...

As it turned out, he'd closed his eyes for a moment and the next thing he knew was his driver was waking him, letting him know that they were there...

As he'd driven all the way into the palace, Brunsworth suspect her majesty had asked the driver to not only take his time getting there, but waiting to wake him as well...

At any rate he did feel a little bit better...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

A young man in a black jumpsuit met him at the door leading into the palace's inner courtyard...

He said nothing, just nodded, turned around and led the way into the palace...

As they walked, his curiosity got the better of him...

" **Don't you have any security measures in place?... **"

The young man didn't look back as he continued to lead and replied...

" **You are Mr. Brunsworth, head of the queen's security... You have less than 2 pounds, 13 shillings in your left pocket, your keys in your right and there's a small scar under your left arm... **"

He wasn't sure how much money he had, but he'd never told any one about the scar...

" **How?...** "

He swore he hear a slight chuckle...

" **Besides... The scans of your fingerprints, eye retina and DNA confirmed that it is indeed you...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

He started to ask more, but then he recalled the new security system that had just been installed back at Buckingham Palace...

The one that only he and her majesty knew about...

And just how effective it had proven to be...

Besides, he wasn't sure he **REALLY** wanted to know how...

When they entered the courtyard, one look at what was going on and he was positive he didn't want to know...

As he stared at what was going on, his mouth fell open and he could just hear the young man's voice...

" **I do hope you will inform her Majesty that every thing is progressing nicely... **"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Sub-Space... )**

A light blue haired female stepped from the doorway that Washu had exited...

She took a few steps towards Washu before she froze...

Slowly Queen Misaki began to look around at her surroundings, a look of amazement on her face...

Every time before when she'd passed through one of Washu's doorways, she'd found herself within Washu's lab...

**THIS** couldn't be Washu's lab, in fact this didn't even look like it was sub-space at all...

The grass covered island, the calm clear lake, the trees around the lake and the rich blue sky with a few clouds!...

Why, there was even a small Juraian Tree on a small island, at the end of the bigger one...

It was almost as if they were on the dock outside the Masaki house...

Then she froze and her eyes widened...

_**A Juraian Tree?... How?...**_

Except for Yosho's Funaho, on colony 0315, all unbonded trees and new siblings were on Jurai!...

A smiling Washu answered her unasked question...

" **It's **_**Ryu-Oh**_**, Ayeka's Tree... This is where we put it while it was healing...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Misaki looked at the small tree on the small island, did a quick mental calculation of time and an eyebrow went up...

" **It can't be?... The regrowth process takes much longer than this... It should still be a tiny sapling!...** "

Washu chuckled as she replied...

" **It is!... It does!... And when we have an hour or two, I will explain it all to you... Even Ayeka was surprised... In fact, as you can see, we may be able to restore it to a new core shell and get it back into space very soon... And we can really use the extra transportation...** "

Misaki looked at the tree, then Washu and back at the tree, shaking her head...

At that moment, a male stepped from the doorway across the island...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( A Tavern on Jurai…)**

Two young ladies entered the small tavern, to get out of the late evening heavy rain...

It seem that there was an unannounced shower and they hadn't wanted to get wet...

As it was, the closest building at the time had been this tavern...

But, as they walked in they began to regret trying to keep dry...

Besides being dark and smoky, a good number of the other people in the tavern appeared to be less than trustworthy...

As there didn't appear to be any open tables, at the moment, they remained next to the door...

And in trying hard not to draw attention, they attracted it...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Sub-Space... )**

Looking across the island, Queen Misaki Jurai recognized the male who'd just stepped onto the island and who was now staring at his surrounding...

Her eyebrow went up, but she managed to keep her mouth shut as she turned back to Washu...

She discovered that not only was Washu smiling, so was her mother, Lady Seto..

She sighed as she realized what Washu's surprise must be...

There was only one reason Washu would want her, Azusa and Funaho in the same place as King Akio Magma of Airia, a meeting of families in a neutral place...

**A VERY NEUTRAL PLACE!...**

How this would effect the rivalry between the two great powers, she wasn't sure...

But, it was long over due...

And of course, as usual, her mother was in the middle of it all...

Hearing a gasp behind her, she turned to find her fellow wife/sister Funaho standing in front of the doorway, staring at her surroundings...

It was nice to see that she wasn't the only one who was taken by surprise...

She wondered what Azusa's reaction would be...

Hearing another gasp, she turned back to see Queen Aimi Magma and her daughter, Airi standing outside the other doorway, also staring at every thing...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( A Tavern on Jurai…)**

As a rough looking male at a nearby table got up and headed their way, the two girls started to reopen the door, when it opened on it's own...

A young male, about the same age as the girls, entered...

Before the door was even closed he suddenly had a female clinging to each of his arms...

Young Keiichi Tanaka was startled when Haruko Natan and Mayu Rygen suddenly attached themselves to him, but he could soon see why...

But, as the rough looking male approached, Kei couldn't detect any thing hostile, in fact the male seem to be smiling...

" **Let me guess!... Missed the special rain report and got caught outside!...** "

Something about this person put Kei at ease...

" **From your outfits, I'd say you would be first years cadets, up at the Academy!...** "

Up close, Kei could see quite a bit of gray hair...

" **My oldest son just started this year... Come in an' warm up...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Sub-Space... )**

Washu was enjoying her visitor's reactions to her new transfer point/world...

The look of awe on all of their faces made it all worth while...

And this was only one of the many family secrets to be discussed here today...

She was going to really enjoy this...

A loud voice brought her back to the present...

" **So... What's this sur... prise... you... ment... ioned?...** "

Washu didn't have to guess who that was...

Emperor Azusa of Jurai, had arrived and was staring at his surroundings, just like his wives...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( A Tavern on Jurai…)**

Kei managed to smile and reply to the older male's question...

" **Yes, we are... The girls wanted to do some shopping on their day off... And I'm suppose to be their escort, but I think I got us lost instead...** "

He heard chuckling from the others in the room, as the older male spoke up...

" **You're right about being lost... The nearest shops are several blocks away...** "

Seeing Kei's downcast look, he chuckled...

" **But with such lovely companions, one can see how you might lose track of where you were... **"

**THIS** tended to cause even more laughter from the rest of the tavern...

Only when Kei relaxed did the girls tend to relax, but they still held onto him...

The older male smiled as he watched this...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Sub-Space... )**

As the only two males there came eye to eye, the temperature in the local area dropped into the freezing zone...

" **WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?... **"

Because they had **BOTH** spoken at the same time, Washu couldn't help smiling...

Azusa saw Washu smiling and from past experience, sighed...

The king had never even met Washu, so he put on his best intimidating face and turned to face her...

Watching what his opposite number was doing, it is Azusa's turn to smile...

He didn't happen to notice Lady Seto raise her famed fan to her face, hiding a broad smile...

All three queens sighed and shook their heads...

Airi, her eyes wide, was staring at what was happening when another voice spoke up...

" **Did we miss something?...** "

Every one turned to the new comer, Yoshu, still in his grandfather image, who was standing outside a third doorway...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( A Tavern on Jurai…)**

As Kei was about to reply to the older male, the door opened behind them and a young male entered...

After closing the door and letting his eyes adjusted to the room, the newcomer smiled and shook his head...

" **Kei?... What are you doing here?...** "

The older male turned to the newcomer...

" **Hey, Byran... Do you know this young one?...** "

Lord Byran, a new member of the Royal Guard sighed and nodded his head...

_**So much for getting away from work...**_

It took him a moment to recognize the two other people, but there were only two females who would be out with Kei...

" **Hello Haruko!... Mayu!...** "

Two sets of eyes suddenly appeared...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Sub-Space... )**

While every one watched, Tenchi's grandfather walked over to Airi and took her hand...

" **Been a while, hasn't it?… Dear...** "

Airi wasn't able to speak, she just nodded her head...

Looking over at Azusa and the others, he smiled...

" **Father!... Mother!... lady Misaki!...** "

He nodded in Washu's direction, still in her adult form, hold little Mayuka and standing next to Lady Seto...

" **Ladies!...** "

Sighing he hid his smile and turned back to the Airaian King and Queen, Airi's parents, his in-laws...

" **Your majesties... I don't believe we've met...** "

He didn't turn when he heard Washu chuckled, but his smile returned as he heard another male voice...

" **Is this the way to the beach?...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( A Tavern on Jurai…)**

After Bryan's appearance, the older male led them to a nearby table, ejecting a pair of rough looking customers...

" **Move to the Bar... Tell Sam I said your next two drinks are on the house...** "

The two nodded before getting up and crossing the room...

Kei and Bryan made sure the girls were seated before sitting down them selves...

Once they were all seated, the older male turned to Bryan...

" **You want your usual?...** "

Bryan nodded his head, then he looked at Kei and the girls before smiling...

" **They'll have the same...** "

The older male smiled and nodded his head...

" **Four Earl Gray teas... Imported from some world called Terra, out on the fringe...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

As the older male walked away, Kei spoke up, looking around...

" **You come here often?... **"

Bryan sighed as he smiled...

" **It was here that I first met the prince and his family...** "

Kei smiled, he'd heard this story before, but Haruko and Mayu hadn't, they leaned closer as Byran continued...

" **Me and a few friends had just gotten into the capital... We were on our way to the palace to present ourselves in court and decided to have a little something before proceeding to the palace... " **

Kei could hear his friend sigh, how wild and foolish he'd been back then...

" **We happen to notice a number of charming young ladies sitting at this very table with a very young boy...** "

The girls leaned even closer and Kei's smile got bigger...

" **I happen to notice that t****here was one, very exotic young female with them... And so, my friends began to...** "

As his voice got lower the girl's eyes widened as he continued his story...

Kei sat back and just enjoyed the moment...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Sub-Space... )**

Every one turned to the new voice, whom they all recognized, Crown Prince Tenchi Masaki...

His right arm disappearing back into the newest doorway...

As he moved away from the doorway, his arm appeared out of the dark curtain and he was holding another person's hand...

Soon, a dark haired female stepped from the doorway, dressed in a very elegant Juraian gown...

" **I believe every one knows my lovely wife, Ayeka?...** "

Ayeka smiled and did a slight bow, not only to the Airaian royalty, but to her own family as well...

" **Your majesties... Mother... Father... **"

However, before she could say any thing more, another female appeared on Tenchi's other side, a female with light, spiky hair, dress in every day wear...

" **Ah, yes... And this is my other lovely wife, Ryoko...** "

Each female moved closer to Tenchi and took an arm, resting their heads on his shoulders and smiled...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

While the Juraian royalty was use to this, the Airaian royalty was not, the King and Queen stared at the newcomers...

As it was, they almost missed the figure in blue exit the doorway and almost knock over Tenchi and the others...

As a pair of arm wrapped themselves around Tenchi, he smiled and sighed, he could feel her trembling...

" **And let us not forget my very delightful and oh so charming wife, Mihoshi...** "

As usual, it had taken extra time for her to get dressed and she had panicked when she discovered that everyone was gone...

But Nagi and Sasami were still at the house and told her that the others had gone ahead...

Now in her usual spot, she was soon able to relax and had fall asleep, Tenchi stroking her hands...

At Tenchi's mental request, Washu made her way across the island to him and reluctantly transferred little Mayuka into his arms...

She heard Mayuka soft sigh as her Papa took her into his arms...

" **And THIS is my daughter, Mayuka...** "

The Airaian King and Queen, who had been staring at Tenchi, now stared at Mayuka and then their daughter...

Airi sighed before replying...

" **Ahhh... SURPRISE?...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Galaxy Police Headquarters... )**

After getting a strange message from the Marshall, his assistant had opened his inner door to check on him, only to find the office was empty...

But the Marshall hadn't come out!...

As he started to look around, he heard a noise behind him...

Turning, he discovered the Marshall standing next to his desk, an odd female with green cheek stripes holding his arm...

Seeing his assistant, the Marshall smiled and picked up a file off his desk...

" **Sorry... Forgot some thing...** "

Smiling, he turned to his companion...

" **Shall we try again...** "

She looked at him, then his assistant and winked...

As his jaw dropped, the two disappeared...

Taking a **DEEP** breath, the assistant returned to his desk, closing the door carefully...

As he sat down, he could swear he heard a female chuckle...

He quickly dove into the paperwork on his desk...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Sub-Space... )**

King Akio Magma looked at his daughter and then at the small bundle that prince Tenchi was holding...

_**How in the name of Tsunami had his intelligence people missed that one...**_

Hearing chuckling, he turned to find a smaller, younger red-headed Washu...

His reports had mentioned her ability to chance form, but this was his first experience with it and his eyebrow went up...

" **Better get use to it... "**

He turned to see his rival, Emperor Azusa smiling at him...

" **When dealing with The Masakis, there are all kinds of surprises... **"

Akio looked at all the people smiling at him and then back at Azusa...

He suddenly got a feeling, deep in his gut...

Looking at the younger Washu, he saw a very wicked smile on her face...

" **And she's enjoying every minute... **"

Akio turned to find Lady Seto standing next to him...

Like Washu's eyes, hers were glowing too...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Queen Aimi and her daughter were watching, a look of surprise on both their faces...

Airi had wanted to introduce Mayuka in her own time and way, but now realized that was no longer possible...

And some thing told her that this was only the beginning...

Even the Juraian Queens were smiling...

From past experience, **THAT** had never been a good sign...

" **Am I late?...** "

Every one turned to find the Galaxy Police Grand Marshall standing off to the one, the female from Zanata six holding his arm...

Airi stood there, frozen, that was Tsunami's sister!...

It was prince Tenchi who spoke up, a smile on his face and he spoke to the Marshall...

" **Nice you could make it, sir...** "

He then turned and bowed, as best he could to the Marshall's companion...

" **Always nice to see you, Lady Tokimi...** "

Airi was surprised to see both Ayeka and Ryoko also bow...

Although expected for Ayeka to bow, Ryoko bowing was a surprise...

But more important, what was one of the three Chousin Goddesses doing here...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

For countless ages, the Chousin Goddesses had been the most mysterious figures throughout the galaxy and the Goddess Tsunami was prayed to by just about every one in one form or another...

Only recently had Airi discovered that the name of one of Tsunami's sisters, was Tokimi...

Turning, Airi faced her parents in an attempt to explain that which even she didn't truely understand...

But she suddenly found that she couldn't say any thing, her jaw had dropped, her eyes widened...

Both of her parents were looking back at her with a confused expression...

Airi could only lift her hand and point in their direction...

For, standing behind the royal couple was another female, this one with blue hair and wearing a very elegant robe...

Airi had spent most of her life, from childhood til now with images of this person some where nearby...

Another of the Chousin Goddesses, Tsunami, was standing there, smiling at her...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Buckingham Palace, England... )**

Brunsworth walked into his office and discovered that he had a visitor...

A smiling female with short white hair who was standing at the window looking out...

He had to smile...

Since the installation of the new security system, her majesty was able to show up at the oddest moments and in the strangest places...

All thanks to that same system...

Not only was she more cheerful, of late, but it was impossible to surprise her...

So he should have know that she would know exactly when he was due back and be waiting for him...

He had seen her reach up and touch her neck, just below her ear, then close her eyes, smile and get a mischievous look on her face...

He also noticed that she made less inquires about things and seem more knowledgeable of what was going on around her...

Some times more than those who should have known...

But it tended to please some, like when she called staff by their name or asked about their health or that of one of their family members...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

There were the few staff members who had found her new memory, upsetting...

Especially the staff member who'd been selling information about palace life to some of the local gossip columns...

Thou it had been her who had discovered who the person was, she'd had let him handle the details...

He'd also gotten the credit for plugging the information leak, which had the palace staff on edge...

But today had it's own strange events...

For he had just returned from from Windsor Castle, having checked on how the preparations were coming along...

He had spent the whole trip back trying to decide how to tell her majesty what he saw...

Dozens of men in black jumpsuits working on the fixtures, under a thin canvass that was stretched across the inner courtyard, while hovering in mid air...

No wire, no nets, no scaffolding of any kind, just men floating around in the air, doing their work...

A charming small female, with white hair and wearing a red maid's outfit, seem to be in charge, directing the work...

Seeing him standing there, she had quickly not only produced a chair for him to sit in, but a very nice cup of warm tea to drink, just like he liked it...

As she had hurried away, the young man, who had escorted him in, informed him that Tama-chan was indeed in charge of construction and that work would be finished on time...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

"** Well?... How did it go?...** "

Brunsworth couldn't help sighing, looking at her majesty he said the first thing that came to his mind...

" **Every thing is progressing nicely... **"

She smiled at him...

" **That's what the nice young man told me when I called to check on things... He also said that Lady Washu wanted it to be a surprise...** "

She looked up, as if looking for some thing...

" **I tried accessing a security camera at the castle, but all I got was was an image of a young girl in a maid's outfit, shaking her head... **"

Brunsworth smiled, remembering the same young female...

" **She just smiled, told me it was to be a surprise and turned the camera off..** "

He smiled as he shook his head...

" **I wish I could tell you something... Or describe what I saw, but I'm not even sure what I saw... I felt like I was in a science fiction movie...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

They sat there for a while before her majesty closed her eyes and smiled...

_**Mum!... The chef has just put out some fresh tarts... Would you care for some?...**_

_**Thank you... James...**_

Opening her eyes, she saw Brunsworth smiling at her...

" **Would you please call the kitchen and see if we could get some fresh tea...** "

He'd seen her mischievous smile and replied...

" **Perhaps I should see if they have any pastries to go with it?...** "

He had always known how to read between the lines, it was quite helpful...

She smiled and nodded her head...

" **I'll be on the verandah, enjoying the nice weather...** "

And with that, she left him standing there...

Smiling, he picked up his office phone and hit the number for the kitchen...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Sub-Space... )**

Washu had noticed Tsunami standing behind the King and Queen, a tinkle in her eyes...

Several others had noticed her too, but made no mention of it...

Airi had frozen and Yosho had to squeeze her hand to get her attention...

As she watched, Tsunami smiled at her and faded out...

Only she heard Yosho's soft comment...

" **Don't let it get to you, she does that a lot...** "

Only contact with Yosho kept her legs from giving out on her...

" **Your majesty?...** "

Azusa was about to reply when he realized that Washu was looking at his rival and smiled...

The king turned to look at Washu, he thought some one was behind him, but had found no one...

" **Have you every heard of the title, ****Pendragon of Trevena?... **"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

King Akio Magma hesitated for a moment, deep down he recalled once hearing some one, a priest perhaps, mention that name or one similar...

However, it was Airi who spoke up...

" **In the most ancient of scriptures and text, there was a legend of a great warrior, who's name was lost to time... There are as many versions of his name as there are theories as to who he was... All that is truly known is that he gave his life to stop a great evil, in the time before time, before Airai began...** "

Every one was looking at her now and she was beginning to hate her photographic memory and her study of Airai's early history...

" **However, Trevena and Pendragon are mentioned... As was his return when his people needed him most... It is believed to be one of many ancient legends written to explain Airai's creation... **"

Washu smiled as she looked at the others, especially Tenchi...

_**There's no stopping you, is there?...**_

Washu smiled back at him as he sighed and looked down at his daughter...

" **Looks like Okaa-san is on a roll again... **"

Washu heard this and brushed something from the corner of her eye...

Ayeka and Ryoko just sighed...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Turning back to Airi and her parents, Washu smiled...

" **In our recent travels, we've come upon information dealing with the VERY early history of Jurai and other galactic powers... It seems that not every thing was as history tells us...** "

She glanced over at Azusa, who, after a moment, nodded his head...

" **What are some of the other legends?... **"

Airi looked at her father, as a former priestess, she was still bound by oaths taken centuries ago...

The king nodded his head...

Closing her eyes, Airi went back, deep into her memory, Yosho holding her hand...

" **There was the Legend of a world called Avalon, guarded by a mighty being, called Merlin... A wondrous world so vast that all the people of the galaxy could live there in peace and harmony...** "

Washu and Tenchi made eye contact...

_**Should we tell her about Merlin and Avalon?...**_

Tenchi shook his head...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **And there was mention of a great battle between Light and Darkness... A battle so great that it created the area known as the Badlands, with all it's black holes... Legend has it that Light lost and that darkness covered the galaxy for a while...** "

She didn't see Washu smile...

" **That's about all I can recall, right off hand... **"

It was then that she noticed Washu's smile...

If what she'd heard was any where near the truth, that couldn't be good...

With a twinkle in her eyes, Washu spoke up...

" **It seems there's more to Legends than people believe... For the battle between Light and Darkness did accrue and the Badlands were created, because antimatter bombs can easily turn star-systems into black holes... **"

She noticed that Azusa's eyes were as wide as Akio's...

" **The Light was defended by **t**he last Emperor of the union of worlds once known as the Masakian Stars...** "

Was it her imagination or had their eyes gotten even wider?

" **Thou he was known by the title Pendragon and his homeworld was known as Trevena...** "

Tenchi closed his eyes and sighed as Washu paused...

_**You're going to say it, aren't you!...**_

It wasn't a question...

" **His name was Tenchi Masaki and he TOO could use Light-hawk wings...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**To be continued...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**


	46. Chapter 46

**THREE PRINCESSES...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is a copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter 46... Guess who's coming to dinner?... **

**( June 1775, Boston harbor, The Colonies... )**

Early morning of the 17th of June...

A tall figure in robes like those of a priest stood on the ship's main deck, leaning on the rail, looking out over the quiet harbor...

A number of others were also standing there, looking across the bay to the North, at the spit of land that formed part of the harbor and the town of Charleston...

If one listened closely you could hear soft voices floating across the water, the voices of men straining as they worked...

There was no secret about who it was or what they were doing, they'd been doing it for some time, since after dark the night before...

It was the colony rebels, building breastworks so as to surround the port and isolate the forces of the Kingdom of Great Britain (England) stationed there...

It seem that word had gotten to them that General Gage, with fellow officers, Burgoyne, Clinton and Howe were planing an offensive against the colonist troops occupying the high ground around Boston...

In an attempt to apply more pressure on the British forces and perhaps even cut off their major supply route, the colonist had quietly slipped onto the Charleston Peninsula and began to build a fortified position on one of the three hill there...

Although begun quietly, by dawn just about every one knew they were there and had an idea of what they were doing...

A number of warships had shifted positions and attempted to fire upon the rebel works, with little effect, as ship guns were not designed to fire at elevated positions...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

It seem that a plan of attack was put together, for a large number of troops from the troops occupying the town were being ferried, by longboats, to the eastern corner of the peninsula...

Troops from 5 Regiments of Foot ( Infantry Regiments) would be assembled, along with a unit of marines...

The 5th Royal Northumberlands (raised in 1674), the 38th 1st Staffordshire (raised in 1705), the 43rd Monmouthshire (raised in 1741), the 47th Lancashire (raised in 1741) and the 52nd Oxfordshire (raised in 1755), ...

The priest smiled, it seem that security didn't seem to be very important during this operation...

He'd been listening as a number officers standing nearby discussed what they were to do when the attack began, later...

It wouldn't be long before they would soon be joining their regiments across the bay...

However the smile soon faded...

Looking at the men, he knew that of these eight, only three would be alive to see the sun set and only one would be able to stand...

That two thirds of the attacking forces would become casualties, thus reducing the occupying forces in Boston significantly...

Though General Gage would win the battle, by taking the hill and the redoubt, the odds were that he would eventually have to evacuation the town...

Boston would then return to colonial control for the rest of this conflict...

Katsuhito Masaki, a Shinto priest, had just arrived from Europe by boat, a short time before...

And stepped into the middle of this conflict...

It would be a while before he could leave...

Like others, he would have to await permission to go ashore, but Boston was where the boat, coming to the colonies was headed...

However it would not be time wasted...

For he had lots of time...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Sub-Space... NOW... )**

King Akio of Airai was startled at Professor Washu's revelation...

That there had been another person named Tenchi Masaki, an Emperor of an ancient Empire and he too had been able to use the legendary Light-hawk Wings...

He watched as Washu called up her floating keyboard and screen and began typing...

Shortly, a huge screen appeared off to one side, hovering in the air where every one could see it...

And on the screen was the image of a multi-colored painting on a wall...

A painting of a figure in royal regalia, with a large three pointed star before it...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Although Azusa hadn't seen the mural before, he recognized the star before the figure, for he had seen it a number of times in recent times...

In fact, they had even saved his life recently...

He would know Light-hawk Wings any where...

It seem that his rival wasn't the only one to learn some thing today...

But he still enjoyed the shocked expression on Akio's face...

_**Welcome to MY world...**_

_**. . . . . . . . . .**_

Washu allowed every one time to get a good look at the painting...

" **As you can see, there are a number of things hidden in the past... This painting is just one of them...** "

She paused before continuing...

" **In recent years, a great number of things have happen... **"

Tenchi saw a gleam in her eyes as she looked his way...

" **To say they've shaken things up would be a great understatement...** "

Still looking at him, she smiled slightly...

Closing his eyes, he sighed, Ayeka and Ryoko each kissed a cheek to let him know they were there for him...

" **As some of you may have realized, while others haven't... The balance of power, as well as the statuesque is changing and will continue to change...** "

She now had both rulers staring at her...

" **And that's one of the reasons that we've gathered here today... To inform some and to bring others, up-to-date...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The Masaki house...)**

Nagi and Kiyone Makibi sat before the huge screen TV, flipping through the channels trying to find some thing to watch, with little luck...

Ken-Ohki was asleep on the recliner where Ryo-Ohki usually lay...

" **Ten thousand channels and not a thing on?...** "

Both Nagi and Kiyone jumped to their feet, their hands going for their firearms...

But they both relaxed and sighed as the recognized the person standing behind the couch...

The Goddess Tsunami stood there smiling at them, it seem that a bit of princess Sasami's playfulness had rubbed off...

Sitting back down, it was Nagi, who'd been involved with the Masaki family longer, who spoke up...

" **Any news from the family reunion?... **"

Her ability to last as long as she had in her business had been depended upon her ability to deduce things and it hadn't been hard to guess why Washu would be getting the rulers of Jurai and Airai together...

Kiyone was interested too, she'd come to the same conclusions...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Tsunami smiled, her nieces had chosen their best friends wisely...

" **Tenchi has been introduced to his other great-grandparent, as has Mayuka... **"

Nagi smiled...

_**Oh, to have seen that...**_

" **Washu has other things that need to be discussed before they return...** "

There was some thing Nagi wanted to know...

" **How did they take their introduction to their great-granddaughter-in-law Ryoko?...** "

Nagi didn't see the gleam of mischief in Tsunami's eyes...

" **Quite well actually... It's my other niece that may upset them...** "

Nagi and Kiyone looked at each other and then Tsunami before Nagi replied...

" **Other niece?...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Tsunami's eyes were dancing...

" **Why yes... Washu's descendant from her first born son... Mihoshi Kuramitsu... **"

Both their jaws dropped...

It was Kiyone who recovered first...

" **Mihoshi is related to Washu?... **"

Tsunami smiled as she nodded her head...

Nagi couldn't stop herself, she had to ask...

" **Do Tenchi or Ryoko know?...** "

Tsunami smiled as she began to fade away...

" **Tenchi does, but Ayeka and Ryoko don't... **"

With Tsunami gone, it took a few minutes, but soon the two females were holding each other and laughing hysterically...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Sub-Space... )**

Washu looked at Tenchi and then Yosho, who had a sad expression, but who nodded his head...

Turning back to Tenchi a serious look on her face...

" **The time has come for you to learn the truth about your mother's death...** "

She looked at Airi, who also nodded...

" **Also why the grandmother you thought dead is here...** "

She could see a sadness form on his face, Ayeka and Ryoko, eyes closed, held him lovely...

From the moment he had first met each of them, Tenchi had been there for them...

**NOW**, they would be here for him...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Washu looked at the sleeping bundle in his arms...

_**Yes Little one, the time has come...**_

Her eyes turned back to Tenchi...

" **And of course, how come you have an older sister you never heard of... "**

She smiled just a little as she saw the sadness chance to one of curiosity...

" **A sister who some how is older than ether of her parents!...** "

She smiled as his eyes closed and he took a deep breath...

He knew a lecture when he saw it coming...

It would be easier stopping a super nova, than one of Professor Washu's lectures...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **It all started with Kain's destruction... **"

She noticed that this had gotten King Akia attention, Kagato was a small fry compared to Kain, who had mysteriously disappeared from his special sub-space cell, but hadn't been heard from since...

It appears that the details of Kain's destruction were still being considered **MOST** Top Secret...

Kain's escape, the destruction of Galaxy Police Headquarters and the deaths of thousands of officers would be difficult to explain, **IF** certain Goddesses hadn't altered the time line so it was as if nothing had happen, Kain was just gone...

Only a very few knew the details, outside of the Masaki family...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Washu looked directly at the King...

" **With the help of his mother and other, Tenchi was able to rid the universe of that dark nightmare, too... **"

The king just stared at her, his mouth open...

" **When I have time I'll brief you on the details... Needless to say it involved time travel and the powers of Jurai, just as they were use centuries ago to capture and imprison him... let's just say that this time he's gone for good... "**

She noted Azusa's raised eye brow, for he recalled her mentioning Kain's possible return, she just smiled and shook her head, later...

" **As it was, Kain left a little some thing behind, in Kiyone, Tenchi's mother when his 'blood' got on her in the final battle... A tiny fragment, programed to react when Kiyone had Tenchi... This was to prevent Tenchi from rescuing his parents and thus allowing Kain to return to his desire, to destroy and consume the whole universe...** **"**

She had **ALL** their attentions, including Ayeka and Ryoko's...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **Having used time travel before, in that final moment Kain thought he could use it again... So, the fragment, hiding within Kiyone's body was to wait... Wait until she was pregnant and then she would to be transported several centuries into the past, far from her loved ones... Thus removing the threat, as well as destroying the bloodline... What he'd returned to the past to do...** **"**

No one said a thing, so she continued...

" **However... Although the fragment WAS detected, but it was so deeply imbedded that any attempt to remove it would have killed her... However, by the time Kiyone DID get pregnant, the fragment had been carefully sealed and didn't react... Only later, by the time she was expecting Tenchi's little sister, Tennyo, the seal around the fragment had loosen just enough for it to activate, thus sending Kiyone, with her unborn child, into the past...** **"**

Not a sound was heard...

_**Was Tsunami involved?...**_

Washu smiled at Tenchi's silent question...

_**Yes she was...**_

Out loud she continued...

" **The seal did prevent her being sent several centuries into the pass... She ended up being transported only to the turn of the century... Less than a hundred years...** **"**

She saw Tenchi watching her, he had a question, but didn't ask it...

" **She was also only transported a sort distance from the house, where she was when the fragment activated, to a spot near the shrine... And that is where her father found her...** **"**

Tenchi turned to his grandfather, giving him a questioning look...

_**Tsunami ask that he not reveal what he knew...**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Tenchi saw Washu smile at him...

" **Although he'd never seen her before, Katsuhito did realize that she was related in some way and took her into the small shrine office where he lived...** "

Tenchi recalled wondering about the odd room that had been added to the back of the shrine, the only addition in 700 years...

" **As it was still winter, he later moved her into the small space he'd created within Funaho, after crashing... There he would be better able to take care of her and eventually Tennyo... It was also at this point that Funaho informed him that her DNA scans indicated that she was related... She was HIS daughter...** "

Tenchi instantly had a number of questions, but waited...

" **Funaho kept Kiyone unconscious for a time, while she took care of her and the unborn child, allowing them both time to recover from they ordeal... During this healing, Tsunami appeared to Katsuhito and confirmed that she was his daughter... And that it was important that he not inquire about the future or reveal what was happening to others, later... **"

Tenchi, Ayeka and Ryoko heard a soft female voice reply...

_**Thank you, Sister!...**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Galaxy Police Headquarters... )**

For the Marshall's assistant it had been a long first day, being assigned to the position while his regular assistant took care of some personal matters...

So he steaded himself as the office door opened, admiting a young boy and girl he had never seen before...

The boy appeared to be in his early teens, the girl, much younger...

Being in civilian clothes, he wondered how they had managed to get this far into the Headquarter's most secure inner offices...

" **Can I help you?... **"

The boy was kind of nervous as he replied, the girl holding his arm had a warm smile...

_**Probable his little sister!...**_

" **I was told that the Marshal wanted to see me, as soon as possible!...** "

The assistant looked at the appointment list, but didn't see any civilians expected...

" **Was the Marshal expecting you?... **"

The boy looked at the girl, who shrugged her shoulders before replying...

" **I had just gotten back from visiting some In-laws when I got the message... **"

The assistant's eyebrow went up...

" **In-laws?... **"

It was the young girl, smiling who spoke up...

" **One of Big brother's father-in-laws wanted to see how things were going since the wedding...** "

The assistant's mouth fell open...

_**This young boy is married?...**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

It was the young boy's voice that brought him back to the present...

" **So... Is he in?... **"

The assistant remembered that the people in the outer office didn't know that the Marshal was gone...

Since he hadn't left that way, they probably assumed he was still in his office, the assistant didn't know how to tell them that he had left with a female by just disappearing...

Well, he was going to have to tell some one...

" **He's not in!... **"

The boy had a confused look on his face as the girl spoke up...

" **But they told us out front that he was still in his office...** "

Taking a deep breath the assistant answered...

_**They're not going to believe me...**_

" **A while ago, a female popped into his office and he left with her...** "

He was surprised when they both just smiled at him...

Once again it was the young girl who spoke up...

" **Did she have red, silver or light blue hair?...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The assistant was startled, they believed him...

Thinking back he recalled they her hair was none of those colors...

" **As a matter of fact, it was a brownish color... **"

There was a surprised look on both their faces...

It was the young girl who seem to had an answer as she smiled...

" **Lady Tokimi must have taken him to see Tenchi and the others...** "

The young boy smiled and nodded his head before turning to the assistant...

" **If you would... When he gets back... Tell him that Seina dropped by?...** "

As they started to leave, the assistant spoke up...

" **Just who is this Lady Tokimi and Tenchi you spoke of?... **"

They both smiled as the girl answered...

" **Lady Tokimi is one of Tsunami's sisters and Tenchi is Crown Prince Tenchi Masaki of Jurai... **"

The assistant had heard of the crown prince and the goddess Tsunami, his jaw dropped...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Opening the door, the young boy let the young girl pass through first...

But before the boy could leave too, the assistant just had to ask...

" **Just how is it that you little sister knows one of the Chousin and the crown prince?...** "

16 year old Galaxy police Captain, Seina Yamada smiled as he stood in the doorway, thinking about his best friend and his family...

" **Family connections...** "

He glanced out the door as the former high priestess of Malmas, Neju Na Melmas Yamada smiled back...

" **And she's not my sister... She is my beloved wife... **"

As the door closed, the assistant sat there staring at it...

After a while he came to a decision...

As soon as the Marshal got back, he was going to put in for a transfer, he needed time away from here...

He didn't hear the sound of a female softly chuckle...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Sub-Space... )**

Washu continued...

" **It was determined that the fragment had been destroyed by the time jump, probably to prevent a possible rival for Kain... So except for some weakness she appeared to be alright...** "

Some thing in the way Washu said **APPEARED** told Tenchi that there was a **BUT** coming...

Washu saw the look in his eyes and nodded her head...

" **During the jump, her ability to regeneration was effected and her life expectancy was greatly shorted... Like others on this world, she would be effected by time and age as others did...** "

She saw Tenchi start to ask a question and shook her head...

" **Although Funaho had not taken root, trying to use her power to help Kiyone would have been a strain on Funaho's ability to protect your grandfather... And calling for help from Jurai would have changed history... And the future...** "

She saw the sadness in Tenchi's eyes...

" **It was her choice... She put her father's and your life before her own... Just like a good mother... Protecting her young...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Tenchi didn't see the small smile appear at the corner of her lip...

" **Tenchi?... Do you happen to recall the elderly lady you talked with on the train to Tokyo?...**"

She looked at Ayeka and Ryoko...

" **After these two overloaded the train's system and caused a delay?...**"

Thinking back, Tenchi recall a conversation with an older female in the semi-dark of the train...

They'd spent almost an hour talking about things to pass the time, as the train was towed into Tokyo...

In fact she had taken quite an interest in his growing up...

The thing was, that he hadn't hesitated to talk about it, the time before the girls had entered his life...

Only now that Washu brought it up did it seem odd...

It was then that he noticed Washu smiling...

" **That was your mother, Kiyone, on her way to the tower to help...**"

Not only was Tenchi staring at Washu, so were Ayeka and Ryoko...

" **It seems she was in charge of the school where she and Nobuyuki went, so she could keep an eye on herself... And when she saw Ayeka and Ryoko there, it all returned to her... Kain, Tenchi, the tower...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

There were quite a few people staring now, besides Tenchi...

" **I'd always wondered how Kiyone was able to call out the Powers of Jurai, when she hadn't been told about them, yet... Not until she was atleast 21... Now we know!...** "

She looked at the Jurai Royal family, their eyes wide...

" **At the moment of Kain's attack, the older Kiyone used her abilities to plant the information in her younger self, allowing her to access the power and to fight Kain...** "

There was silence...

" **Only later did she tell her father what and why she did what she did...** "

She turned to a smiling Katsuhito, holding Airi's hand...

" **She didn't go into details and the younger Kiyone couldn't remember any thing after the first explosion... But she did tell him that she thought Tenchi was a good name for a boy...** "

Washu saw a tear in Tenchi's eye and stepped closer, to gently brush it way...

" **She lived just long enough to see you enter this life... Her grave was elsewhere, under another name and only your grandfather and sister knew where it was... With her recent return to earth, they moved it to it's proper place, up on the hill, over looking the family... Which left only one empty grave... Your grandmother's...**"

She saw him look over at his reunited grand parents...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

When he looked back at her she continued...

" **When your mother suddenly disappeared, Airi was all for calling in Jurai and the GP to search for her... That was when your grandfather sat her down before introducing her to her unknown granddaughter, Tennyo... It took a DNA scan aboard her GP cruiser to convince her, but she soon accepted the facts about what had happen to Kiyone and why she hadn't been told earlier... Your father was another matter... They had to sedate him to get him quiet and then only with Tennyo sitting on him...** "

Tenchi and the girls smiled, that sounded like Nobuyuki...

" **As it was, things had been piling up back at GP Headquarters and Airi had pretty much stretched her personal off-duty time to it's max... Finally it was decided that she needed to return to work, so no one would come looking and find the missing Yosho... They also decided she should take Tennyo with her, as she was then of age and needed to get to learn her way around in space... Airi took her with her as her assistant... Only a VERY few knew what their true relationship was and who she really happen to be...** "

She saw Lady Seto smile at this last remark, but say nothing...

" **Only recently did Airi learn about Tsunami's involvement in all this...** "

This seem to catch king Akio's attention...

" **WHAT'S THAT ABOUT THE GODDESS TSUNAMI?...**"

Azusa was able to use his centuries of experience to hide his emotions, in this case, frustration...

Washu turned and looked at the person who had interrupted her...

Tenchi sighed and closed his eyes, he didn't want to watch this...

" **I beg your pardon... Did you say some thing?...** "

Most of those on the island stepped away from the two...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **I ASKED WHY YOU BROUGHT THE GODDESS TSUNAMI INTO ALL THIS...** "

Washu turned to Katsuhito and gave him her -_**you've got to be kidding**_- look...

Katsuhito shrugged his shoulders, Akio might be his father-in-law, but he wasn't responsible for him or Azusa...

She turned back to the Airaian King...

" **I said that Tsunami had asked that the details of what happen with Kain not be revealed and possibly effect the future...** "

Not knowing Washu, Akio looked her in the eye...

" **AND WHY SHOULD TSUNAMI HELP THOSE HOLDING HER PRISONER?...** "

Washu looked at Azusa, who just smiled and shook his head...

Taking a deep breath, she sighed...

Opening her eyes, she smiled and looked the king in the eyes before replying...

" **I don't know... Why don't you ask her yourself?...** "

She pointed behind him...

The confused King turned to find Tsunami, the Goddess that his people had never seen, but whom they had been worshiping for tens of thousands of years, standing there, smiling at him...

Not only did his mouth fall open, but so did the Queen's and Airi's...

They didn't notice that every one else was smiling...

It was Tsunami who broke the silence...

" **I understand you have a question you wish to ask?... **"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**To be continued...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**


	47. Chapter 47

**THREE PRINCESSES... **

**Author: Daferge**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is a copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter 47... History Lesson...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Sub-Space...) **

Akio, the King and leader of one of the most powerful worlds in the Universe as well as the major rival of the Juraian Empire, was only standing because his wife and daughter were supporting his shoulders...

Even so, they too were barely able to stand...

All three were staring at a female with light blue hair who stood a short distance away, smiling back at them...

They, like most of their people, had worshiped and prayed to the Goddess Tsunami all their lives...

To have her suddenly appear before them was not only a great surprise, but it was also a bit of a shock...

So it was that they didn't happen to notice the reaction of the others present...

None of whom had been surprised...

In fact, they all seem to be smiling...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The day before... Sub-Space...Far away... ) **

An elderly gray haired male felt something buzz and vibrate against his leg...

Looking down he discovered it came from the small bag he wore on his belt, to carry things...

Opening it, he removed the small device that he had been given by the visiting professor Washu before they left...

It had happen as they were preparing to leave in their amazing space craft...

She had also made a quiet comment that it would be very important that he should keep it with him at all times...

When one of the 'Emperor's' advisers makes a suggestion, it was best to do it...

Even if he didn't understand why...

For the most part he had forgotten that he even had it...

It was so small that it fit in the palm of his hand...

As he looked at it, he wondered what it was for and what it did...

He almost dropped it as a small figure with red hair appeared on top of it...

With a big smile Washu spoke up...

" **Hello Merlin... Been a while hasn't it?...** "

He didn't even realize that his jaw had dropped...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

In shock, Merlin could only stand there, staring at the small figure standing on the device in his hand...

Washu sighed and shook her head...

" **I know that I'm cute!... But do you mind?... These long distance calls can cost a small fortune...** "

Merlin didn't understand a word she said, but he nodded his head...

Now that Washu had his attention, she had a couple of questions...

She held up a sheet of paper with very odd marking on it...

To his amazement, it expanded until it was large enough to see clearly and read...

" **Have you ever seen any thing like this?...** "

Looking closely, it took a moment or two, but he recognized the symbols...

As she removed the paper, he nodded his head...

" **OK!... A couple of more questions...** "

There was a twinkle in her eyes as she continued...

" **Does the name Airai mean any thing?...** "

He wasn't sure why her smiling made him nervous...

" **And have you ever done any acting?... **"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The present... Galaxy Police Headquarters... )**

It had taken a while, but the Marshall's temporary assistant had managed to recover some what...

First a strange female had appeared out of no where and the Marshall had disappeared with her, without a word of explanation...

On top of that, two civilians, a young boy and little girl, had showed up saying the Marshall had wanted to see him, when the Marshall had no appointments listed...

Then the young boy claimed that the girl was his wife, before they left...

Was it any wonder that he had a pounding headache...

It was then that he realized that there was some one knocking on the door...

" **ENTER!... **"

A female with black hair, stuck her head in the opened door and smiled at him...

Before she even spoke, he recognized her face...

As would any other male in the Galaxy Police...

For, like about every male officer on the force, he had a copy of the wanted poster for ex-space Pirate Ryoko Balta, who was now a member of the GP...

And, like every other healthy male, the assistant suddenly found himself unable to speak in her presence...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Juraia Palace... )**

The member of the Royal guard knocked a fourth time on the Emperor's office door before opening it...

" **Sire?...** "

Sticking his head in, he half expected to get it removed...

If not by the Emperor, then by one of the two Queens...

But there was no one there...

As no one had come out since the Queens had rushed in, he was at a loss...

Until he saw the doorway to the bedroom...

There was a black curtain across it, some thing that he had seen before, just not here...

Lord Byran had enough experience with Prince Tenchi and Professor Washu to recognize some of her handy work...

He closed the door and sighed...

He turned to the minister who had wanted a word with the Emperor...

" **I'm sorry, but it seems he has stepped out... **"

The minister sighed before leaving...

The other guard looked at him and Byran held up a hand...

" **Don't even ask... I don't know...** "

He looked at the door...

_**And I'm pretty sure we DON'T want to know...**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Sub-Space...) **

It was Tenchi's voice that caught every one's attention...

" **It's always nice to see you, Lady Tsunami... I do hope the Universe isn't keeping you too busy to drop by?...** "

There were a number of reactions to this...

King Akio, Queen Aimi and princess Airi stared at him in shock...

Emperor Azusa and his Queens smiled, for they saw a touch of Yosho's sense of humor in Tenchi...

Lady Seto hid behind a fan, her eyes aglow...

The Grand Marshall barely kept from laughing out loud...

Washu smiled and brushed something from her eye...

Ayeka, Ryoko and Mihoshi had their eyes closed as they held their beloved...

Lady Tokimi stood to the side observing, no expression except for a slight twinkle in her eyes...

Every day she was seeing more and more of why her sisters stayed in this dimension...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Every one watched as the Goddess seem to float over to Tenchi...

When she got there, she looked down at Mayuka, then up, into Tenchi's eyes...

" **She has your nose, Tenchi...** "

Only a select few heard her next comment...

_**And much, much more... Nephew!... **_

Reaching up she brushed some thing from the corner of his eye...

Then she bent slightly, to kiss Mayuka's forehead...

If there had been any doubt before, there was none now, little Mayuka had Tsunami's blessings...

She turned and smiled at the royal families...

" **Azusa!... Funaho!... Misaki!...** "

The Emperor managed to hide any reaction, his face was neutral as he bowed, which was something he seldom did, for any one...

The Queens bowed too, but they were smiling...

Still smiling Tsunami turned to the other royals...

Moving closer, it was Airi who she made eye contact with...

To her surprise, Airi heard a voice in the back of her mind...

_**It's good to see you again, my dear!...**_

Airi's eyes widened, she'd heard that voice before...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Years before, on Earth... )**

There was a very terrible day, for it was the day that Kiyone Masaki died...

Aria Masaki had been helping her daughter in their new kitchen, she was going to fix every one a very special meal, as she had good news...

Kiyone had just learned that she was 'with child', again...

It seem that little Tenchi would soon have a little brother or sister to play with...

Aria sighed, she wasn't sure how she'd take being called 'Grand-mother', some thing told her, that it would be best if none of them did...

She'd even chased Nobuyuki out of his own house when he called her that, just after they learned that Kiyone was expecting Tenchi...

She'd stepped out of the kitchen for only a second and then returned to find Kiyone gone...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Worried, she'd had her ship do a scan of the area, but Kiyone was no where to be found...

Rushing into the living room, she discovered her husband, Yosho, talking with two females...

One was young with light blue hair, the other mature, with hair similar to Kiyones...

It was then that she was informed that their daughter, Kiyone was gone...

That she'd been sent into the past by the evil creature Kain...

Before she could ask what happen to Kiyone, Yosho wanted her to meet some one...

The light haired female had smiled and taken her hand...

A smiling Yosho spoke in a soft voice...

" **Dear... I'd like you to meet Tennyo Masaki, Kiyone's daughter and Tenchi's sister...** "

She didn't know how long she'd stood there, her trembling hand in Tennyo's...

She remembered little of Yosho's explanation about **Why** Kiyone was gone and **Where** she been sent...

Only after she used the Bio scanner on her cloaked GP scout ship had she truly accepted that no only was her daughter gone, but this was her granddaughter...

That's when she first heard that voice...

" **All things have a way of working themselves out, my dear!...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The present... )**

Tsunami smiled at her, it was the same face from that day, so long ago...

When she had the time, she had some questions for a certain priest...

It was then that she noticed that some one was holding her hand...

Looking up, she found Yosho by her side...

Her eyebrow went up as he and Tsunami exchanged nods...

_**Oh, yes... Lots of questions...**_

Tsunami then turned to face the Airaian king...

She smiled and looked Akio in the eye...

" **I understand you have a Question?... **"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Masaki household... )**

Sasami was sitting at the end of the couch watch the girl's favorite soap...

Kiyone and Nagi were also sitting there, watching...

Every now and then one of them reached over and grabbed a handfuls of the puffy treat called popcorn that Sasami always fixed for every one...

Nagi noticed as Sasami froze for a moment, it was her job to notice...

As Sasami started moving again, she saw Nagi watching her and smiled...

" **It seems Tsunami is about to meet the Airaian King...** "

Both Kiyone and Nagi smiled, before they all returned to the soap...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Galaxy Police Headquarters... )**

**GP** officer Ryoko Balta sighed as Marshall's assistant sat behind his desk, frozen, staring at her...

It was an effect she had learned to live with, but it didn't tend to happen as often, since her recent marriage...

As she approached the desk, a voice behind her called out...

" **For crying out out man... Get a hold of yourself... You act as if you've never seen a female GP officer before...** "

Ryoko smiled as she turned to look at the door and the figure now standing there...

The assistant's reaction was different, he took one look and his eyes rolled up and he passed out, a smile on his face...

**GP **officer Amane Kaunaq had been a galactic Super model before joining the **GP** and she still had her famous figure, which her new form fitting uniform showed off in great detail...

Like Ryoko, Amane had recently gotten married, much to the sorrow of almost every breathing male in the **GP**...

In fact, they were both married to the same shy, loving male...

Who they had been looking for when they came to the Marshall's office...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Ryoko sighed, she'd told Amane that her new uniform showed far **TOO** much, but Amane wanted to surprise their husband, Seina Yamada with it...

It was an experamental uniform, which was just above having her uniform painted on...

( Body painting was some thing she'd seen while visiting a beach with her husband on his home world... Seina's face had turned bright red... )

She hoped for a reaction similar to the hundred or so passed out male officers she had left in the corridors between the Uniform shop and the Marshall's office...

( Not to mention several more males in the outer office... )

She also wanted to catch him before their fellow sister/wife Kiriko Masaki saw her and wrapped her in a blanket, dragging her back to their ship, the _**Kamidake**_...

Amane had been surprised at just how shy the tough female officer could be when it had come to her turn with Seina on their wedding night...

It had taken both her and Ryoko to help her make it into the master bedroom where Seina was...

Amane didn't know any one could turn so red...

Only when Amane had asked her if she needed any help getting undressed had Kiriko exploded, chasing both her and Ryoko out of the room...

Later she had reappeared with a big smile and a dreamy look in her eyes...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Getting between Amane and the assistant, Ryoko was able to wake the male...

" **Excuse me, but we were looking for someone?...** "

The assistant was having trouble thinking, with Ryoko Balta standing in front of him, but he managed a few words...

" **We?... Looking?... Someone?...** "

Ryoko sighed, but replied any way...

" **Yes... We're looking for a young male who was suppose to be coming here!...** "

At 'young male', the assistant was able to focus once again...

" **There was a young boy here a little while ago...** "

This got a smile from Ryoko...

" **He was with a younger girl... Strange... He said she was his beloved wife...** "

He was surprised when Ryoko smiled and nodded her head...

" **It's OK... She's older than she looks...** "

One of his eyelids went up...

" **Older?...** "

Ryoko sighed...

" **A couple of thousand years older...** "

That did it, the assistant was out again...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Sub-Space...) **

It took a while, but the king managed to get his voice back...

" **Goddess!... How are the Juraians forcing you to support them?...** "

Tsunami looked him in the eye, then turned to Washu...

" **I believe this where I take over!...** "

Getting the king's attention, Washu looked at Tsunami and sighed...

_**Thank you sister...**_

Washu turned back to the king...

" **Since this all involves the future, of Jurai, of Airai, of the Universe, she is unable answer your question...** "

The king looked at Tsunami and then Washu...

Washu smiled back, taking a deep breath and faced the Juraian Royals, Azusa and his Queens...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **If you'll bear with me, I'll try to bring every one up to date on Galaxy history...** "

She moved to where every one could see her clearly...

" **Due to long lives and due to the fact that very few people were recording events so long ago, the earliest history of Jurai is more Legend than Fact... Even the dates are only estimates done by researcher, tens of thousands of years later... Only in the past 75 to 100 thousand years have more detailed records been kept...** "

No one commented, but a few heads nodded...

" **At any rate, a very long time ago, some thing acquired that set into motion a long series of events which would eventually lead up to today...** "

Silence...

" **According to Juraian Legend and I use the word Legend because there in no record of what actually happen, until tens of thousands of years afterwords... Any way, according to the Legend, a male member of the Juraian Clan - one of many pirate clans that existed for self-protection in those lawless times - discovered and landed upon a world that would later become known to the rest of the Universe as Jurai...** "

More nodding of heads...

" **It was then that he came upon a very large female, sleeping... Rather than fleeing, he waited until she awoke... It was then that he discovered that she was the Goddess Tsunami in humanoid form... There was nothing recorded as to what was said or discussed, only that a covenant, a very special agreement was made... There fore all we really have is just observations and speculations...** "

She looked around, every one was watching...

" **It's believed that Tsunami saw some thing within the male and his descendants... So she promised to watch over and protect them... The clan received access to a form of power that soon became known as Juraian power... Also, a very special power, Lighthawk Wings were granted to a special few... Using these new powers, the Juraians were able to create an Empire that is estimate to be over a hundred and fifth thousand years...** "

Tenchi saw her look his way...

" **And THEN along came a young boy and turned the galaxy on it's head...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Galaxy Police Headquarters... )**

As the assistant's eyes opened, he saw Ryoko looking at him from across the desk...

From the look in her eyes, she wasn't too happy...

" **Before you leave us again... Could you answer a question?...** "

The assistant just nodded his head...

" **The boy!... When was he here?... **"

Looking at the clock on the wall, he made an estimated time...

" **About 35 minutes ago!... **

Ryoko sighed and considered just how far Seina might have gone in that time, but the assistant also had a question...

" **Why are you looking for him?... **"

Amane stepped around Ryoko and leaned over the desk, looking him straight in the eye, a big smile on her face...

" **Because he's our husband... **"

But it was unlikely that the male had even heard what she said, because the top three buttons of Amane's top were undone and the stressed out male had gotten a view of heaven that billions of other males would have killed for and passed out again...

Turning to leave Ryoko sighed...

" **For Goddess sake, Amane!... Button up...** "

Only after she was sure the buttons were secure did the two leave...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Else where in Headquarters... )**

The subject of their search was examining an unusual sight...

A corridors of unconscious **GP** officers...

Seina might have hit the alarm on the wall if the female with him hadn't stopped him...

With a smile she pointed at the closest male, who had a big smile on his face...

It was then that he noticed that they were all males and all were smiling...

His wife, Neju Na Melmas didn't say any thing, she could see that 'Big Brother' was beginning to put the small hints together and coming to the same conclusion she had...

"**Seems that Amane and Ryoko hadn't remain on the **_**Kamidake**_** after all... **

The only other other person who could create something like this was his best friend's third wife, Mihoshi Kuramitsu Masaki, also a **GP** officer...

When she wasn't being a Royal princess of the Juraian Empire...

**. . . . . . . . . . **

**( Sub-Space... )**

After letting her words sink in, Washu continued, facing the Airaian Royalty...

" **At about the same time, a band of wanders, aboard a number of old colony ships, entered a star system that was marked on star charts as having no inhabitable planets... But due to trouble maintaining sub-space flight, they needed a star system, even an uninhabitable one, where they could try to make repairs...** "

Again she got nods...

" **To their surprise, not only was there a planet in the system, but under it's thick clouds was a habitable world... A world that had been involved in a great war hundreds of thousands of years ago, which wiped out all life on the world... But it seem that nature, without any bothersome humans around, had managed to restore life to the planet and created a very beautiful world...** "

The Airaians all nodded...

" **The wanders, who had lost their own world to war, settled the planet and began to rebuild... They named their new world Airai... It was while exploring the planet and system that they began to recover artifacts that had been left behind by the ancient race that had once lived there... Called the Precursors... And studying those artifacts they were able to recreate a technology that put them on a par with the Juraians... **"

Again, nods...

" **At the same time, they attributed** **the miracle of finding their new inhabitable world to the goddess Tsunami who most of them worshiped at the time... They then increased their devotion to her, making their world the center for others who also worshiped her... **"

Nods again...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Washu paused as her words settled in...

" **Of course... Being such devoted worshipers of the Goddess, they couldn't accept the claims of the Juraian Royalty that Tsunami was helping them of her own will...** "

The king smiled and nodded his head, Azusa said nothing, this argument had been going on before his father was born...

Airi shut her eyes, this argument was why she had quit being a priestess to the Goddess and join the Galaxy Police, to get away from her father...

She didn't want to be just another piece in her father's attempt to recover Tsunami from the Juraians...

Queen Aimi said nothing, like her daughter, she'd been a priestess to the Goddess before meeting and marrying Akio when he was still a prince...

Since then she'd heard both sides and although she supported her husband, she tried to remain neutral...

From her point of view, her husband wasn't fighting an up-hill battle, he was trying to fight his way up a huge cliff...

But once he got an idea in his head it was almost impossible to change his mind...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

She found that she couldn't help looking around...

In all her life, she'd never heard of such a place existing...

Her daughter had truly gotten involved with some extraordinary people...

As she took in her surrounding, she noticed that the Goddess was talking with her great-grandson, as well as his wives...

She was surprised at how calm he was with her standing before him...

The stories and rumors about him didn't come any where close to how amazing he ytuly was...

She noticed professor Washu, also watching him and smiling...

She didn't know why, but she prayed to the Goddess that all of this would some how work out...

It was then that Tsunami stopped talking to Tenchi and turned to look at the Queen...

To Aimi's amazement, as their eyes met, Tsunami smiled and nodded her head...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Something caused Tenchi to pay close attention to Washu's history lesson, which was some what different from what she'd written for his studies...

But some thing about the way Washu was smiling sent a chill down his spine...

It was the same look she got when she once mentioned one of her most infamous inventions, the Galaxy Destroying Cannon...

_**Washu?... **_

She looked his way and her smile changed ever so slightly...

_**Don't worry Tenchi!... This won't hurt!...**_

Sighing he nodded his head...

She smiled back and chuckled...

_**Much!...**_

No matter what, Tenchi knew that he trusted Washu...

Washu turned to face the two Royal clans...

" **As I said, those are the officially histories of your two worlds... There have been a few slight variations which have been suggested by researchers over the centuries... But these are what each of you learned and grew up with...** "

The Royals all seem to agree and nodded their heads...

Washu's eyes began to glow...

" **Too bad it's ALL nothing more than pure - Fiction!..** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**To be continued...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**


	48. Chapter 48

**THREE PRINCESSES... **

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is a copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**(Author's note: True, Washu could have done this all in a single lecture "Galaxy History 101", but then what fun would that have been?... What about King Akio, Queen Aimi and Airi's reactions, as well as all the others... Besides, this suppose to be entertaining as well as informative... )**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter 48... The truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth ...**

**( Sub-Space... )**

Washu smiled, it was so quiet she could hear atoms rubbing against each other...

Knowing these people, she'd known a simple, direct lecture, even with details wouldn't work, beliefs weren't changed overnight...

Not to mention how shocking the truth was going to be, but they needed to know it if

Just about every one present was staring at her...

Only her sisters, Tsunami and Tokimi and Tenchi had not reacted to her telling the worlds of Airai and Jurai that their "**Histories**" were nothing but pure fiction...

She was so proud of her little Guinea pig...

Ayeka, Ryoko and Mihoshi were so into him that they hadn't heard a word she'd said...

The silence was broken by a soft voice...

" **So!... What you're saying is that the official histories of both Airai and Jurai are nothing more than elaborate fabrications created to hide whatever event really happened at that time?... An event which, for some reason, didn't fit into ether nation's goals or beliefs?...** "

Washu's eyes widened and she just managed to keep her jaw from dropping as she turned to see a smiling Tenchi lift a sleeping Mihoshi's hand to his lips and kiss it, a custom she'd seen back on his home world...

She also noted that the Grand Marshall was smiling at his granddaughter's comment...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

It took her a moment to recover herself and continue...

" **I couldn't have said it better myself...** "

Then she smiled as she recalled that, in a sense, she had...

After all, Mihoshi was her oh-so great-granddaughter...

_**Genes do tell...**_

And she wasn't thinking about the blue pants that every one wore on TV...

_**You say something?...**_

She looked up to see a sleepy Ryoko looking her way...

_**Nothing, now be a good girl, Tenchi needs you...**_

With that Ryoko shut her eyes and hugged Tenchi's arm, her head back on his shoulder...

_**Humm, Tenchi!...**_

She was going to have to be more careful when everyone was this close together in sub-space, it seem that her link with Ryoko was much more active...

_**You may be right to be more careful!...**_

Shocked, she discovered Tenchi smiling at her...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Masaki Living room... )**

Nagi was startled as Sasami started giggling...

When she saw that Nagi and Kiyone were looking at her she smiled...

" **It seems that Washu has just discovered that she now has a link with Tenchi, similar to the one she has with Ryoko... **"

The two looked at each other and then Sasami, who held up her hand, smiling...

" **And no... Ryoko doesn't know... Yet!...** "

Smiling, the three returned to the TV show...

But there was a bit of chuckling...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( A darken room... )**

It had been far too quiet for far too long...

Around here that could get you dead, very quickly...

As a messenger entered, every one looked up...

He only stayed long enough to leave a note...

It took a while since no one wanted to picked it up...

" **WELL?... **"

Some one at the end picked up the note...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

It took a moment before he read the note...

" **Word from Jurai indicated that the Emperor can not be found...** "

There was silence...

" **SO?... **"

The male took a deep breath before continuing...

" **There's also a report from Airai, that the King and Queen have suddenly become 'unavailable'... **"

There was some whispering...

" **And our contact at Galaxy Police headquarters just passed on a rumor that a female had appeared in the Marshall's office and that it seems he left with her... Just disappearing!... **"

A moment of silence...

" **The female was not identified, but it was not... Repeat, NOT the ex-space pirate Ryoko Hakubi... **"

Though teleporting wasn't rare, there was only one known female that the Marshall knew who was capable of entering Galaxy Police headquarters in that way...

A low, deep voice broke the silence...

" **It seems we have a mystery!... **"

One could hear a pin drop...

" **And I don't like mysteries... **"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Sub-Space... )**

Washu noticed that both of the Royal families were now looking her way...

_**Time to pay the piper...**_

Azusa was glad he had decided to use the chair that had been provided for him, some thing about the tone Washu was using said he wasn't going to like what was coming, any more than Akio would...

As Azusa started to say something, Washu sighed and held up her hand...

" **Yes... I was just getting to that... **"

She smiled as his eyebrow went up, the closest she'd seen him reacting to things, at least in public...

But he was use to her actions, Akio was not and his face showed it...

Only having the Queen hold his hand kept him from reacting...

" **Recently I met a person who had access to data that goes back several hundreds of thousands of years old... **"

She heard Tenchi's voice whisper to her...

_**Merlin and Avalon?...**_

She saw the look on Tenchi's face...

Washu smiled and nodded her head slightly before continuing...

" **And it seems that his data is quite different than yours... **"

Once again she could hear those atoms rubbing together...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Sub-space, Far away... )**

It was a dark room, usually not visited much and used only once in a while for very special events...

An elderly male stood before a wall which had a eligant mural on it...

There was just enough light on the wall so he could see the figure of a male in the painting...

Recently he had found himself coming in more often than before, to stand here and look at it...

After waiting so long, **'HE' **had returned...

" **You were in contact with 'Them'?... **"

Merlin smiled, from the tone of the female voice, it seem that some one was upset...

" **So?... **"

_**Where had that come from?...**_

When had he stopped giving answers which were clear and directly to the point?

The voice continued...

" **What did they want?... **"

He didn't answer...

" **MERLIN?... **"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Merlin had noticed that, before the recent return of members of the 'Royal family', things had been so very** 'predictable'**...

He hadn't even noticed that every **'day' **had been almost exactly like the** 'day' **before it...

He now realized that he pretty much knew what he was going to be doing, every minute, of each **'day'**, even before it began...

But in a world of darkness, it was difficult to really tell when one** 'day' **ended and the next began...

And that was how he had spent his entire life...

And then that young boy had come alone, with all those very unusual females...

Not only did he have the name of the last great Emperor, but Merlin could feel the power that resided within him...

Without even trying, he glowed like a star in the darkness...

And then there were all those females, each with their own power, devoted to him...

Merlin had to sigh, he was pretty sure that things were going to change around here...

Change, he hoped, for the better...

Besides, hadn't **HE** been asked to performance a major role, in a Classic Play that was to be given on another world?...

He didn't know what s '**Classical Play**'was, but it was something different...

In the darkness, no one could see the smile form on his face...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Sub-Space... )**

Washu looked Emperor Azusa in the eye...

" **Among that data, was the fact that it wasn't a member of the Juraian clan that discovered Tsunami...** "

Noticing Akio smile she turned his way...

" **And no, it wasn't Airaian ether...** "

She had the attention of both rulers...

_**Sister, be careful of how much you disclose...**_

Washu nodded to Tsunami...

It was Azusa who broke the silence and he wasn't happy...

" **What do you mean it wasn't a member of the Juraian clan?...** "

Washu was going to enjoy this...

" **Because it wasn't... **"

Azusa started to reply, but he saw the smile on her face...

" **You see... The person who discovered Tsunami and made the pact with her was, in fact, the leader of the Masaki clan... The grandfather of Emperor Tenchi Masaki...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Tenchi suddenly found himself the center of attention...

He just wished that Washu wasn't enjoying this so much...

Lifting her hand, she snapped her fingers a few times, to get their attention again...

" **Originally it was the Masaki side of the family that Tsunami was watching, but then events led to the destruction of the Masaki Stars and the breaking up of that clan... However, the emperor's daughter had married the Juraian crown prince and when he became Emperor, he took Masaki as part of the royal family name and thus began to also receive Tsunami's protection...** "

Queen Funaho spoke up...

" **Are you saying that 'Juraian Power' was never in the Juraian Clan's DNA?... **"

Washu sighed slightly, she knew some one was going to see that little catch...

" **Yes and No... While the power it's self didn't originate in Juraian blood, a good number of members of the Masaki clan had been taken into the Royal household and, as time went by, the Royal Blood became Jurai-Masaki blood... Juraian blood had genes for power, as did the Masaki blood... Mixed, they formed an even more powerful blood... Actually making it easier to access by those with the blood...** "

She saw that Azusa had a question and had an idea as to what it was...

" **Yes... Light-hawk Wings were a part of the Masaki blood line... Thus the purer the Masaki blood, the better the chance of being able to use the wings...** "

She considered mentioning the small wing that Tenchi's father had made in self-protection, but decided to wait...

It was going to be hard enough to get them to accept the basic secrets, without getting into the far more dangerous ones...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Seeing how Akio nearly had a stroke when Tsunami appeared, she decided to stick to just the basics for now...

There wasn't a need to transform the universe, over night...

They had time...

A couple of hundred thousand years would do nicely...

She noticed that Akio seem to be happy about the changes to Juraian history, she wondered if he'd still be happy after she dropped the next bombshell...

It seem that the Airaian history wasn't all that accurate ether and little of it had to do with religion...

Looking his way she managed to catch his eye...

" **I wouldn't be celebrating if I were you... YOUR history isn't any better...** "

Like Azusa he opened his mouth, but she held up her hand...

" **And religion had little to do with your early years... **"

As he started to reply, a look from Washu shut his mouth...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **I did some checking... I acquired samples of the ancient script that your holy text is written in, the text that your best scholars have been unable to read... Well, it seems that tens of thousands of years ago, a similar form was used on the world know as colony 0315... And some of THEIR scholars have been able to read it for decades... **"

Washu managed not to smile as Akio's smile disappeared...

" **Perhaps you can hire some of 0315's scholars to translate your holy text... **"

Akio tried to give her a disapproving look, but it didn't work...

" **If my information is correct, it wouldn't matter any way... **"

**THIS** got his attention...

Washu smiled as she continued...

" **Most of your 'Holy Text' is really scientific theories, written in an ancient, long dead language... **"

Akio's eyes widened as Washu continued...

" **Which would explain why your scholars were unable to translate them... **"

Akio's jaw dropped...

" **What?... How?... **"

Washu smiled...

" **It seems that AIRAI was once the name of the Royal Scientific Research Department of the Masakian Stars Empire and the text is a sort of shorthand used by scientist...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

There was no reaction, just silence...

" **According to the data I recieved, the planet that the Airaian Clan colonized had once a secret research outpost of the Masakian Stars Empire... It's reasonable to assume that with the fall of the Empire, the surviving AIRAI members and their families retreated there to escape from those who had destroyed their home worlds...** "

Washu smiled, there was so much more...

" **To protect themselves, they decided to rewrite their history and thus created the story of the Airaian Clan...** "

Every one was look at her...

" **And as it had been the Juraians who were behind the destruction of their home worlds, the clash between the two began... But, as history was rewriten, the true reasons behind conflict between the two powers became lost...** "

Silence...

" **To hide the origins of the highly advanced technology they were beginning to work with, it was listed as coming from their ability to reverse engineer a number of ancient artifacts, said to had been found on the world... Left behind by** **the '****Precursors'...** "

Washu wasn't sure if any of them were breathing any more...

She decided not to bring up the fact that the 'Precursors' had been the three Chousin Goddesses, in other words, her and her sisters...

" **SO... I'm sure that, while none of you are going to be rushing out and revealing you TRUE histories, I can assure you that these are the true fact and you're all going to have to just live with them... **"

She looked at the two rulers...

" **For the most part, nothing has changed and nothing will... That is, if no one does any thing stupid... **"

She was looking directly at Akio...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Akio was outraged, his entire universe just been turned up-side-down...

He drew himself up as tall as he could get and pointed a finger at Tenchi and his wives...

" **ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT I AND MY PEOPLE WILL HAVE TO BOW BEFORE THIS JURAIAN BRAT?... **"

He stood there as every one looked back at him...

The silence was broken by a soft chuckle and a calm voice...

" **You may be correct in calling him a brat, but he isn't Juraian!... **"

Every one now looked at Emperor Azusa, an actual smile on his face, his eyes aglow...

" **In the short time I've known of his existance, he's been nothing but one big pain after another... **"

His two queens had moved to his side as he continued to sit, placing their hands upon his shoulders...

To every one's surprise, he first took 1st queen Funaho's hand and then 2nd Queen Misaki's and kissed each before returning them to his shoulders, both Queens blushed and Misaki, Supreme Commander of the Royal Bodyguards, giggled...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **He has upset countless plans that were set in motion hundreds, if not thousands of years ago... He has taken my entire Empire and shaken it to it's core...** "

He noted that there was a lot of surprised faces looking his way...

" **I have very little doubt that if he wanted it, he could be sitting here instead of me...** "

He saw eyes widen and even heard gasps...

" **But he has showed even greater wisdom and intelligence by not wanting it... **"

He saw Tenchi look his way and nodded his head slightly to his great-grandson, who nodded back...

" **To him, Jurai is nothing but the name of a place many of his relatives came from... ****He has all that any one could ask for or ever want... And Colony 0315, to him, Earth or Terra, is his home world... But even so, h**e also knows that in the future, the far distant future, he will have to pay for it by ascending to the throne... "

He saw the sadness in Tenchi's eyes...

" **I also know that when he does ascend, Jurai... No, the entire galaxy will see a golden era like no one could ever have imagined...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Akio showed amazement, he'd never heard such praise before, especially from a Juraian Emperor...

He looked at the young boy and then back at the Juraian Emperor and shook his head...

" **I still don't see it... And although he may some day sit upon the Juraian throne, I assure you that Airai will never accept him... **"

Azusa couldn't help chuckling and shook his head...

" **That's just it... It's already HIS... By right of bloodline... **"

But Akio still wasn't willing to retreat...

" **What will he do?... Have his demon wife attack our home world as she did your?... She'll quickly find that we're far more powerful than you were back then, she wouldn't be allowed to set foot on our world!... **"

Azusa almost laughed out loud as he looked at Akio standing there acting so high and mighty...

He could almost see his old self standing there, before he met the Masaki family...

He saw Washu smile and nod her head...

" **You still don't get it, do you?... He has the blessing of Tsunami, as well as her sister Tokimi... **"

He smiled as Akio looked over at two goddesses, who'd been watching every thing, quietly, saying nothing...

Azusa's voice dropped to almost a whisper...

" **Besides, he's related to them by marriage... **"

Akio's head jerked around to face him again, as did his Queen's and Airi's...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Azusa almost lost it as Akio's jaw dropped and his eyes widened...

Putting on an innocent face, Azusa turned to face a smiling Washu...

" **Oh, we didn't mention that?... **"

She was shaking her head, but he knew she was enjoying this as much as he was...

_**Azusa!... Azusa!... Azusa!... **_

With a smile, Washu turned and faced Akio, shaking her head she sighed...

" **And just who did you think was Tsunami's older sister?... **"

Akio felt a chill run down his spine as he looked into her eyes...

Behind her glowing eyes and her wicked smile, he could almost swear that he saw a figure as huge as the universe...

As every thing went black, he could hear Washu's voice...

" **Oh, poo!... And things were just about to get interesting... **"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**To be continued...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**


	49. Chapter 49

**THREE PRINCESSES... **

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is a copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter 49... One Big, Happy? Family...**

**( Sub space... ) **

" **Oh, poo!... And things were just about to get interesting... "**

As her father passed out, Airia Magma turned to stare at the source of those words...

What appeared to be an average size young female with spiky red hair...

Was this really one of the three great Goddesses?...

One of the three Beings, called the Chousin, that her people had been worshiping for tens of thousands of years?...

Right now the young female was laughing, her head resting on Nobuyuki Masaki's chest...

He, in turn, was smiling and shaking his head, while patting her, gently, on the head...

As for Airi, she turned her head to look at the face of the male holding her hand, Katsuhito Masaki, a quiet Shinto priest...

But to her, he was better known by the name of Yosho Masaki Jurai, a prince of the Juraian Empire and her husband...

He was also the grandfather of the new Juraian Crown Prince, Tenchi Masaki, which made him Nobuyuki's father-in-law and her his mother-in-law...

She looked at her grandson and the three female holding on to him, her son-in-law comforting the small redhead and felt the strong hand of her own beloved holding hers...

What was it with males with the last name of Masaki?...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Masaki Living room... )**

Nagi noticed Sasami smiling again...

Sasami saw Nagi and Kiyome looking at her...

She turned back to the soap show on TV...

" **It seems that when the king learned that Tsunami was one of Tenchi's in-laws, he fainted... "**

Nagi and Kiyone both smiled...

It seem that all the fun was happening else where...

Nagi couldn't help chuckling...

" **Hasn't he realized yet, who HIS in-laws are?... **"

Sasami popped some popcorn into her mouth while watching the show...

She also continued to smile...

" **I think that in-laws are the last thing on his mind at the moment...** "

Nagi just couldn't resist...

" **Wouldn't he first have to have a mind?... "**

After a moment of silence, all three started giggling...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Sub space... )**

As he started to come too, Akio began to remember too...

The great goddesses Tsunami wouldn't just hang around with non-believers, much less accept being treated like a commoner...

And there was no way that mad scientist and her demon daughter was related to her...

It all had to be some kind of... of... Juraian trick!...

" **LIES!... LIES!... LIES! **"

The words flew from his mouth...

As he opened his eyes, he discovered that every one was now looking directly at him...

A small voice in the back of his head cautioned him to remain calm and to tread lightly...

But he hadn't gotten to where he was today by backing down...

Of all his traits and faults, stubbornness was a major one...

He would rescue Tsunami from those Barbarian Juraians...

At the moment, it wasn't the smile on Azusa's face that worried him, it was the glow in Washu's eyes...

The voice whispered - _**Even if it were the last thing you ever do?**_...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( A tavern... )**

The tavern owner was standing behind the bar, keeping an eye on his office door...

His co-owner had mentioned wanting to drop by after taking care of some 'family matters'...

That usually meant that her 'other half' – Tenchi - would be coming too, ( or was that halves?... As he didn't tend to travel alone, there was the matter of his other two wives... )

It also meant that they might be coming out of his office rather than through the front door...

Professor Washu had put a portal-door in his office to allow them to get around faster and avoid prying eyes...

It not only saved travel time, but allowed them to get away from things when they wanted too...

It was some thing that **VERY** few knew about...

Since that attempted assassination of Tenchi a while back, Fragga and others, who spent time at the tavern, tended to keep an eye out for any outsiders, any people or strangers just hanging around...

If there were, Ryoko would just transport every one outside and they would then enter through the front door...

Tonight, there weren't too many people in and those that were were regulars...

The only trouble, at the moment, seem to be over an unconscious space pirate who was having trouble with his girlfriend and had gotten too drunk...

When he had gotten out of hand, one of his fellow pirates had knocked him out...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Now there was a slight argument over who would get to throw him out the front door, the routine solution for those who broke any house rules...

House rules created by Fragga and his co-owner when they opened the place...

Rules, not only enforce by Fragga and those working there, but by every tavern regular, whether he was Space Pirate, Galaxy police officer, Juraian Military or any of a number of others who dropped in to relax and get away from work...

( It also helped that just about every one knew that Ryoko Hakubi, the most feared Space Pirate in several thousand years, was his co-owner and her husband was the crown prince of Jurai...)

And rule **number one** had been, that '**work**' and '**jobs**' were left outside the front door...

So it wasn't uncommon for a **GP** officer to come in and find a Space Pirate that he had been chasing just a few days before...

There was also the added enjoyment of being able to toss one of your opposite numbers out of the Tavern, some times to the cheers of his fellow officers or pirates...

The distance record was held by the Ryoko, who'd thrown a couple of very large drunk pirates clear across the square, from the front door, a record that was likely to stand for a while...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

At the moment, the pirate, who had knocked out his comrade, was standing over him, snarling into a Galaxy Police officer's face...

The officer was snarling back, giving just as good as he was getting...

" **You knocked him out, why should you get to throw him out?... **"

The pirate snarled back...

" **I did it because he was beginning to sing off-key and it hurt my ears... Not so some GP officer could enjoy throwing him out the door...** "

Another male, in the uniform of the Juraian military walked up, a mug in his hand...

Thou taller than the other two, they didn't even turn they heads...

" **Why not let some one who can actually pick him up, do it?... **"

Turning to the newcomer, nether was impressed, even though they were both sure he wasn't bragging, Juraians where known for their strength...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Sighing, Fragga decided to step in before it got out of hand...

" **If any of you are planning to do some thing, let me say three little words...** "

He now had all three of them focused on him, he smiled...

" **Ayeka... Ryoko... Mihoshi... **"

Three sets of eyes suddenly widened...

First Princess **Ayeka** of Jurai, ex-pirate **Ryoko **and of course, **GP** officer **Mihoshi** Kuramitsu, granddaughter of the Grand Marshall of the** GP, **were known to be regulars and friends of Fragga...

As they were also Crown Prince Tenchi's three wives, they were, of course, all Princesses of Jurai and as such, were people you did not want to have upset with you...

Fragga had to smile, using the names of three of the most feared females in the universe usually did the trick...

Now that he had their full attention, he made a suggestion...

Pointing to the pirate and GP officer, he smiled...

" **Why don't you two each take an arm... **"

He then turned to the stronger Juraian officer, still smiling...

" **Lucky you, get both legs... **"

Looking first at the body, then each other, they all smiled and grabbed their assigned appendage...

" **And remember... Just Lift... Don't pull... **"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Sub space... )**

Something told Washu that the king wasn't going to let this lie...

She sighed and shook her head...

Every family had it's problem members, why did this one have so many of them...

And she had thought that Emperor Azusa had been a real pain...

But she looked over at Tenchi with the girls and smiled...

But then there were the ones you'd do any thing for...

_**Guess I'll just have to bring out the big guns...**_

She had tried to do this the easy way...

Some times you had to hit people in the head with a brick to get them to understand...

It seem that she was going to have to use a brick **WALL** with Akio...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Buckingham Palace, England... ) **

Queen Elizabith was sitting at her desk reading some papers, or at-least pretending to...

In actuality, her new security system was reading them for her and answering any questions she might have...

The English language was wonderful for a lot of things, she just wasn't quite sure if communicating was one of them...

One of her grandsons had once made a comment about it being called the '**The Queen's English**', as if she was responsible for it...

_**That is it for this stack, your grace...**_

She smiled, as she was able to get through all the dull stuff in a fraction of the time and was actually able to understand most of it...

_**Any word from Washu?...**_

She'd wanted to see how things were going for the coming event...

_**Princess Sasami informed me that Lady Washu was still unavailable, at the moment... **_

There was a slight pause...

_**It seems she's having to deal with some in-laws?...**_

The Queen couldn't help smiling...

How many time had she had to deal with in-laws and family members herself?...

_**Was that a question, your grace?...**_

She didn't even bother to respond any more...

_**At any rate, your grace, the next one is a report from lord Richard...**_

She smiled and sighed, a queen's work was never done, but it was, at-least, getting a bit easier, thanks to Washu...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Sub space... )**

Washu sighed as king Akio stared at her, as if that would change things...

Her sisters, Tsunami and Tokini, standing off to one side, were quiet, just watching...

No one else was moving...

She notice Katsuhito put a hand on Airi's shoulder, moving her carefully out of the way...

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Nobuyuki smile and felt him holding her hand, letting her know that he was there for her...

Which reminded her, he was scheduled for a physical later...

'Nobe', unlike the others, didn't tend to run when ever she suggested a 'checkup'...

She saw Tenchi sigh, it seem that the next move was hers...

Taking a deep breath, she snapped her fingers...

And a short distance away a small figure appeared out of thin air...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Galaxy Police Headquarters... )**

Walked down the corridor, Seina Yamada felt a pair of arms suddenly surround his waist and then a pair of lips applied on the nape of his neck...

As the arms retreated, he turned around, to find an attractive female with greenish hair and glasses, smiling at him...

At his side, Neju Na Melmas smiled, still holding his hand...

All though Neju looked like his little sister and often referred to him as '**big-brother**', she was much older and wiser...

She was also one of his wives...

The newcomer had a wicked smile as she stepped even closer to Seina, leaning even closer and kissing him on the lips...

Unlike most Jurians and others, members of the Renza Federation weren't afraid to express their feeling in public...

Of course, none of this went unnoticed by all the **GP** officers using the corridor, who smiled and even chuckled...

A good percent of the officers at the Headquarters knew who Captain Seina Yamada was and had some idea of his unusual situation...

In his late teens, he'd become a well known **GP** officer, but when you added in his 8 wives, you had a **living** legend...

( There was even a cash pool at HQ about just how long he would manage to remain, **Living, **considering who some of his wives were... )

As for the green haired young female, she just happen to be one of those lucky eight wives...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Seina had asked them to remain on the Kamadake with Fuku while he and Neju went to see the Grand Marshall...

They'd only dropped by because of the message from the Marshall and he wanted to leave as soon as he finished...

Mostly, Seina liked to find out why the Marshall wanted to see him, some times it was because of something Ryoko, Amane or one of his other wives, might had done...

However Neju had insisted that she come along, so there would be less chance that he would get lost again...

" **So Suiren, what brings you here?... "**

Looking around, to make sure no one was near, she spoke softly...

" **It seems Amane acquired a new uniform and wants you to be the first to see it...** "

Normally that wouldn't be a problem, but some thing told Seina there was more...

" **And?...** "

Suiren couldn't help smiling...

" **Well... It's one of those new form-fitting uniforms and you know what happens when she shows up at the pool in a swimsuit!... **"

Lots of unconscious male swimmers, he sighed...

" **OK... What's the shortest way back to the ship?... **"

Soon Seina was being pulled down the corridor by the two smiling, giggling females...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( A distant dark dimension... )**

A figure was pacing back and forth before a whole wall of TV screens...

Yuzuha was the demon of the Juraian Tree of Darkness and a devourer of souls...

She was feared throughout the galaxy by Juraians and others alike...

However, since her last encounter with the members of the Masaki family, she'd been watching **ALL **of them, just waiting for a chance at a rematch...

Azusa and the queens at the Royal palace, Yosho at the shrine, who ever was in the Masaki living room and any one else she could find...

But that was just it...

**ALL** those screens and those she wanted to see wasn't there, on any of them...

It was as if they'd all just disappeared from the universe and she didn't like that...

What was it with them?...

_**Didn't they know she was a powerful Demon, to be feared?**_

She disappeared...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Sub space... )**

Yuzuha froze, where was she, there were no trees or sky in her dimension...

_**WATER?**_

She felt a chill run down her spine...

She heard movement behind her and slowly turned around...

_**OH, #$%&...**_

It seem that what she had been looking for had found her instead...

The Masaki family...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

She didn't like the way that Washu was smiling at her...

And, although Tenchi was looking at her, there was no sign of fear...

His three wives weren't even aware that she was there...

And in his arms was** THEIR **daughter, his and hers, Mayuka, sound asleep...

But a slight shake of Washu's head told her to forget any ideas she might be having...

A motion to her left caused her to turn her head slightly...

There, in a rather common chair was the Emperor of Jurai himself, Azusa Masaki Jurai, his two Queens on ether side of him...

She didn't quite like the way they too were looking at her...

Azusa and first Queen Funaho were smiling at her, while second Queen Misaki was chewing on a part of her robe, her eyes glowing brightly...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Holding Misaki's free hand, Azusa spoke up...

There was no emotion in his words...

" **I understand you entertained our youngest daughter for a while, a short time ago!... **"

In her encounter with the Masaki family, she's kidnapped Sasami and taken her to her dimension, Tenchi and Ryoko had come and rescued her...

In the process, Mayuka, in teenage form, had rebelled against her control and sided with her '**papa**'...

For that, an out raged Yuzuha had turned her into a crystal, like so many before her, which Tenchi took with him when they returned home...

Washu had used it to revive Mayuka, as a baby...

" **Perhaps we'll get a chance to entertain you some day?... **"

Yuzuha suddenly had only one thought, an over whelming desire to leave...

But try as she could, nothing happen...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

A soft voice whispered in her ear...

_**You reap what you sow...**_

But there was no one close to her...

A smiling Washu then spoke out load...

" **There are some people here that I want to introduce you to!... **"

She gestured to a couple a short distance away, a male sitting and a female holding his hand...

Yuzuha didn't recognize them until Washu continued...

" **This is ****Akio and Aimi Magma... The King and Queen of Airia... **"

_**Ah, yes, Tenchi's great grandparents on his grandmother's side...**_

Washu smiled as she gestured to Yuzuha...

" **Your Majesties... May I introduce, Yuzuha, ****the infamous demon of the Juraian Tree of Darkness... **"

Akio and Aimi's eyes widened as they recognized her name...

" **And as she is Mayuka's biological mother, your great-granddaughter-in-law... **"

As the Royal couple's jaws dropped, Yuzuha could swear that Washu's eyes were laughing...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Masaki Living room... )**

Nagi noticed Sasami smiling again...

She couldn't help asking...

" **So?... **"

With both Nagi and Kiyone looking at her, she chuckled...

" **Washu introduced Akio to his '****great-granddaughter-in-law'**** Yuzuha!... **"

Nagi's eyes widened and she shook her head...

" **Oh, to have seen his reaction to that one... **"

Then a thought acquired to her...

" **Did Mr. Masaki happen to take his camera with him?... **"

Sasami's eyes widened and she started to giggle...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Sub space... )**

Washu was enjoying herself and would have continued, if she hadn't felt a hand on her shoulder...

Turning, she discovered Tenchi, holding Mayuka, standing there...

A few feet away, Ayeka, Ryoko and Mihoshi stood watching them, saying nothing...

She started to inquire how he'd managed to get free, but was interrupted as he leaned closer and kissed her on the cheek...

_**Thank you, Mom...**_

She brushed some thing from her eye as the girls smiled at her...

Turning, Tenchi stepped closer to Yuzuha, who discovered that she couldn't move...

As every one watched Tenchi came to a stop in front of her...

For the first time in her life, it was Yuzuha who was scared and helpless...

To her surprise, Tenchi bowed his head slightly...

" **I wish to thank you for this wonderful Startica gift... **"

His voice dropped to a whisper, just for Yuzuha...

" **Perhaps some day she will forgive you and you will have a true family... **"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Washu smiled as Tenchi thanked Yuzuha for Mayuka, but her eye's widened as she overheard his next words...

She bit her lip as she watched him brush something from the corner of Yukuha's eye...

She continued to watch as he turned to the Airaian Royal family and bowed his head slightly...

" **It is an honor to meet you at last... And I pray that this will be the beginning of many more family gatherings... **"

She didn't have to guess at what came next...

" **We would be honored if you decided to grace our humble home with a visit... **"

Seeing that Akio was looking at a smiling Azusa, he continued...

" **I'm sure that Washu can work out any details, so that you have a nice peaceful visit... **"

Turning, he bowed to Azusa...

" **Though it is always good to see family!... " **

He looked at Washu and sighed...

" **Thank you for your efforts... **"

He looked at his new great grandparents and smiled...

" **I'm sorry that that our first meeting had to be under these circumstances... But certain things had to be revealed and answers given... TOO long has there been conflict do to misunderstandings... I also know that this will change very little, except for those here... I also imagine some of you are realizing that, do the sensitivity of some of the things revealed here, very little, if any of it, should go beyond where we are... There are enough problems out there as it is... It doesn't really matter what the Universe believes, it's what this family knows that counts... Maybe, in time, that too will chance...** "

He felt Mayuka stir in his arms and smiled...

" **Ahhh!... It seems that some one is missing her mid-day nap... **"

He looked over at Mihoshi, smiling at her as she giggled..

**. . . . . . . . . .**

To the surprise of most of those there, as well as Yuzuha, he took her hand and kissed the back of it...

" **Again, Thank you!... And perhaps, some day?... **"

Shifting Mayuka slightly he turned and bowed to both Royal couples...

While Azusa showed no emotion, the Queens both smiled at him...

Akio and his Queen stared at Tenchi as he bowed to them...

" **To the future then... **"

The Queen smiled, he so reminded her of Akio when she first met him...

As Tenchi led the way to the doorway back to the house, he nodded to Lady Seto, the Grand Marshall, Washu and her sisters and his grandfather and grandmother...

Then Tenchi, with Mayuka stepped through the doorway, followed by Ayeka, Ryoko and Mihoshi...

Stopping at the doorway, Mihoshi turned and smiled at every one...

" **It's been wonderful meeting you all... I do hope we can get together again very soon... Do have a nice daa... **"

It was at that moment that Ryoko's arm reached out of the doorway and pulled her through it...

Washu turned to a smiling Nobuyuki, who had a camera in his hand and shook her head...

" **Leave it to Mihoshi to have the last word... **"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Sighing she turned back to the Royals...

" **Well... You have the facts, what you'll do with them is up to you... As Tenchi said, this was knowledge that YOU needed to know... I'm sure you all understand what could happen if this got out!... Remember - Uneasy Lies the Head that Wears a Crown...** "

She saw the uncertainty on Akio's face, the smile on his Queen's...

She turned to Lady Seto...

" **Lady Seto... If you would escort their majesties back through their doorway?...** "

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Airi give Yosho a hug before stepping over to join her parents...

" **OH!... **"

Airi, her mother and father all turned to look at the smiling Washu...

" **And, welcome to the family!... **"

With his wife on one arm and daughter on the other, the king followed Lady Seto through their doorway, which closed shortly there after...

It was the Marshall that spoke next...

" **I must say... There is never a dull minute being a member of this family... As always, Washu... It's been informative!... **"

With that, Tokimi touched his shoulder and they disappeared...

Yosho bowed to his parents and passed through the same doorway Tenchi and the others had gone through...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Looking around, Washu discovered that besides Tenchi's father, only Azusa and his Queens were left...

Nobuyuki whispered in her ear as he checked his camera...

" **Tsunami left when Tenchi and the girls did...** "

Nodding her head, she turned to Azusa who was still sitting...

There was some thing in the way he sat that some thing was on his mind...

" **You have a Question?... **"

Azusa looked at Nobuyuki and then Washu...

" **There's more to it than what we've heard here, isn't there?... **"

Washu couldn't help smiling...

" **There's always - MORE... But it's not the time nor place for that... As Tenchi said, 'Some day'... **"

Azusa's eyebrow rose, the closest to an expression he gave...

" **More about the Chousin we should know?... **"

Washu smiled and batted her eyes at him as she took Nobuyuki's arm...

" **Now, now, Azusa... A girl has got to have some secrets... Hasn't she, ladies?...** "

Hearing his Queens giggle told him that he'd learned all he would, for now...

" **I'm sure you can find your way out... Please, turn out the lights when you leave... **"

She looked up at Nobuyuki and smiled..

" **I think we can just get your exam in before Sasami has Dinner ready... **"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Azusa watched as Washu and Nobuyuki walked to the doorway and pass through...

As the doorway disappeared he shook his head...

For centuries now he'd dealt with matters of state until even waking up in the morning was dull...

Revolts, conspiracies, assassination attempts, even they had become boring...

Then a young boy, on a distant backwater planet, that didn't even have an official name, turned a key, unlocked a door and then proceeded to turn the entire Galaxy up-side-down...

He thought back to his statement to Akio earlier, Tenchi truly was a wonder, as was his family...

Like Washu, he now looked forward to tomorrow, just to see what his new family would do next...

He felt a hand come to rest on each should, he didn't have to look up, but he did smile...

Getting up, he took both Queens by the hand and walked them to the doorway home...

Getting there he stopped to look around...

" **I wonder what she meant about turning out the lights?... **"

As if on cue, the overhead light began to dim...

Shaking his head, Azusa and the Queens stepped through the doorway, then it closed behind them...

No one heard the voice float over the island...

" **OK, EVERY ONE... LET'S GET EVERY THING REMOVED AND CLEARED UP... THEN WE CAN CALL IT A DAY!...** "

Figures in black garb appeared and began removing the chairs and checking from trash, etc...

After a short time, an older male appeared, looked around and nodded his head...

The whole area went dark and stars came out...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**To be continued...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**


	50. Chapter 50

**THREE PRINCESSES... **

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is a copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Author's note: Sorry for the delay... I had original planned to end this BY chapter 50, but it just kept growing... Every time I turned around another section seem to just write it's self... SO!... Please enjoy... )**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter 50... A New Day...**

**( A distant Cavern... ) **

A number of people stood on a ledge that stuck out of the cavern wall...

They were looking down at what looked like a small lake of water, surrounded by a growth of trees...

One of the females was looking upward, at what should have been a stone ceiling with fixtures for light, but which instead looked like a star studded night sky...

She couldn't believe they were actually underground...

And when she got excited, she tended to express herself by smiling, giggling and bouncing up and down...

Standing beside her, the other two females were amazed also, but were better at not letting their emotions show...

Of the two males, the oldest smiled and shook his head, he never got use to the young female's reaction and he hope she never changed...

He had a no doubt that the young boy next to him was thinking that also, he'd said it often enough...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Olde Sam, the leader of the people who called this world their home, was happy about the reactions of their four guest...

Although they had actually know about the present, it was still a surprise when they finally got to see it...

On the edge of the lake, lite by lanterns outside and regular lighting inside, was a multi story house just like the one they'd left earlier in the day, thousands of light years away...

And, like the one, far away, all power needs were supplied by a box not too much larger than a small microwave oven...

A similar device was also supplying power to the whole colony it's self, with little strain, as both used quantum energy...

If need be, it could be used to operate a special force-field Washu had designed, that not only would prevent any one from attacking the small world, but even make it disappear as well...

Washu had gotten the idea for another world she'd been too...

Using her special force-field and a few other things, she could shift the small world into sub space, at-least for a short time...

She was also working on a way to put it out of sync with it's surrounding, getting the same effect, but both needed large amounts of energy...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

When they had arrived earlier at the tavern on the planet's surface, Sam had presented them with a large key, signifying that the house was now theirs...

And on behalf of his wives, princess Ayeka, princess Mihoshi and princess Ryoko, the Crown Prince of Jurai, Tenchi Masaki had accepted the key and their new home-away-from-home...

Sam and the local colonist had built this 2nd home as a gesture of thanks for their saving the colonists from Raiders, who would have surely killed every one of them...

As the underground chambers were a closely guarded secret, very few people, outside of the colony, knew it even existed...

Mineral deposits in the surrounding rock prevented even the most advance scanner from detecting this cavern or the others that the locals called home...

Besides the planetary force-field, professor Washu had added special shields for protection and which made each of these caverns into individual strongholds...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

They'd been standing there for a while, admiring the view when a female voice shattered the silence...

" **Well... What are we standing here for... It's party time... SO!... Let's PARTY... **"

With that, Ryoko grabbed Tenchi and they disappeared, to reappear down below, at the door to the house...

Giggling, Mihoshi started skipping down the stairs, a big smile on her face...

Sam saw princess Ayeka sigh and shake her head...

_**Princesses of Jurai should be more refine...**_

To tell the truth, she wouldn't have those two any other way, it was just that at times like this, she wished that she too could teleport...

_**Oh, well...**_

Sam offered her his arm..

" **Shall we join the others, My Lady?... **"

Ayeka smiled and took his arm, it was nice to see that some one still had manners...

The two started down the steps...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The Airaian Royal court… )**

For the past several hours, the king had sat on his throne, while the daily Royal court was in section...

Although he had managed to follow what was going on, at times he would become lost in thought...

Given past experiences, no one in the court dared to interrupt him, they just continued on...

His Queen was sitting next to him, a look of concern on her face...

Word had it that the royal couple had met earlier with their daughter, who'd brought an unusual visitor to the palace...

Not only had it been a Juraian, but it a member of the Royal family, Lady Seto - the devil princess her self...

According to rumors, they had then spent several hours in the daughter's room, discussing some thing of very great importance...

But no one seem to know what that some thing was...

Just that the King had left her room looking deeply concerned...

His wife and daughter had seem worried also...

Only the Juraian princess had seem cheerful...

Word had it that she was seen to be smiling as she beamed up to her tree-ship, before leaving Airai...

And every one knew that a smiling Juraian was **NEVER** a good sign...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

King Akio had a lot to think about...

In the last 24 hours his world had been turned upside down and completely changed...

Beliefs that he had grown up with, were not as he had believed...

Things he had put his life on the line for, were wrong...

_**What was he going to do?...**_

Suddenly he noticed that things had gotten quiet...

**TOO** quiet...

And every one seem to be staring in his direction, their eyes wide open...

Feeling some thing to his left, he slowly turned to find a beautiful female standing there, smiling at him...

**HOW?...**

For the blue haired female was none other than the Goddess Tsunami that he and the others in the room had worshiped their whole lives...

A Goddess that very few people had even seen, much less been in the presence of...

Reaching over, she stroked his cheek and he heard a voice whisper within his mind...

_**You will continue to lead your people, as you always have and life will go on!... **_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( A darkened hall way... )**

To an outsider the hall way would have seem almost pitch black, but to Merlin the phosphorescence used in the paints on the wall allowed him to see the hall way quite clearly, using his special goggles...

It wasn't the darkness that got to him, it was the silence...

They hadn't always lived in darkness, less than a hundred thousand years ago, there had been both light and lots of noise...

For there had once been a very bright star above and the sound of millions of people...

Their world was very special, for it was so huge that it completely surrounded the small star, like a shell, capturing and using **ALL **the energy that it gave off...

They had lived on the inside of that shell, just a tiny fraction of the population that the world could support...

For once this had been a special world, a wild world of countless geological terrains and climates...

A little of every thing that could be found in the Galaxy beyond it's shell, could be found here, some where...

There was even a tale that it had been here that the three Chousin Goddesses had first created life and then new life forms, before introducing them to the greater Galaxy...

But every one knew that was only a 'legend'...

It was even said that this world had been a present to the Masaki Royal family, from the goddess Tsunami as a hidden get away for the Royal family's private use...

Perhaps some one would explore those old ruins, left by the builders of this huge world and learn the truth...

Less than 5% had even been explored and charted, when the great Plague destroyed the Empire and their home worlds...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Merlin, like others, were descended from the refuges and survivors who were led here by the Emperor's sister and her family...

They had become separated from the ships carrying the Queen and the rest of the royal family when the Plague had struck the Home world...

The Emperor and his few surviving warriors had given their lives and held the Plague off long enough for those survivors to get away...

Even so, the survivors had still lost some ships when they reached this new home...

Existing** IN **only sub space, it was not an easy world to access...

The several million survivors, joined the several thousand caretakers already here, to help preserve their destroyed civilization...

And so it went, for tens of thousand years, until the star burped and shrank a little...

It was then that the few scientist among them discovered that the star that was supporting their unusual world was dying, it was giving off less and less energy in the form of light...

It seem that the machinery, buried beneath the surface of their world, that kept their world hidden in sub space, was absorbing the star's power at a much faster rate than the creators of this world had believed...

But, as this was the only world of it's kind, it really weren't hard to believe, with no examples to go by...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

It was than that the one who held the title of 'Merlin' at that time had a vision, the Goddess Tsunami appeared to him and gave him a vision...

A vision of vast, underground chambers where the millions of people living upon the world's surface could 'sleep' ...

Sleep, until the day that their Emperor returned...

And so the chambers had been built quietly over the next few hundred years and were ready when the star shrank again...

When the truth was announced and the solution revealed, the population accepted it and began entering the chambers...

However a few did not wish to 'sleep' and they had become the new caretakers, watching over the others and awaiting the day predicted by the Goddess...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

As time went by and the original caretakers grew older, a new system was created, to select sleepers and awaken them so that there would always be some one watching over the others, for a couple of decades or so...

This was how it had been, for tens of thousands of years...

With the star that provided their energy slowly getting smaller and smaller, this was the only way that they could survive...

A world that once could have supported billions and billions with ease, could now only support a small hand full...

A hand full, who watched over and protected their sleeping kin, waiting for their Lord's promised return...

And Merlin had been the lucky one, the one to be there when their lost Emperor had returned...

In the form of a young boy by the name of Tenchi Masaki...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Washu's Lab... )**

Officer Kiyone Tanaka had a worried look on her face as she found her way to where Washu was working...

Some last minute details...

" **Did you see this?... **", Kiyone mumbled, plopping a sheet of paper down before the Red-head...

After a quick scan of the sheet, Washu sighed and looked at the **GP** officer...

" **So?... **"

Officer Kiyone took her job seriously and her present job was to make sure that the security for the Juraian Royal family living within the star system known as **0315 **were as secure as possible...

The article, downloaded from the planet's computer system, known as the 'Internet' disturbed her...

" **It seems they have discovered a new object within Pluto's orbit and claiming that it is a new moon... **"

Washu knew where this was going, but couldn't help herself, she smiled...

" **As I said, SO?... **"

Being new to the household, Kiyone didn't catch Washu's '**What's-the-big-deal**' tone in her voice...

She started to pace back and forth, across from Washu...

" **I double checked... There are only four satellites large enough to be seen from this world... The NEW object was an unscheduled supply ship... And if that wasn't bad enough, some idiot decided to use the I-SEE-U carriers... **"

One of Washu's eyelids went up, but she continued to smile...

" **I understand they're a well known carrier, with reasonable rates and such...** "

Kiyone's eyes were wide and she was breathing heavily...

" **But they coat their ships in highly reflective paint, just so they can be seen for great distances...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Washu hit her keys on her pad and a very large star-ship coated in silver paint, with** I-SEE-U **in big Black letters, on the side, appeared in the air before her...

" **Got to admit... It does catch the eye!... **"

As Kiyone was about to reply, Washu held up her hand to stop her...

" **I am aware of the I-SEE-U carriers and am also aware that a number of members of the Juraian High council are stockholders in the company... Thus, when a number of military contracts were recently awarded to them, Queen Funaho began looking into them, for any under the table deals... So far every thing is all above board... So, at the moment it seems that some one forgot to check on this system's classification before allowing I-SEE-U to make the delivery... **"

That seem to calm Kiyone, but she still was worried...

" **Then what about the 'fly-by' that they have scheduled with a small spacecraft in the near future?... Won't that reveal not only the base, but just how many satellites there are or aren't?...** "

Washu smiled and shook her head...

" **You worry too much... That's several years away... Besides cloaking the base, the ships will be else were before it gets any where close... And if nothing else, we'll just bring in a chunk of rock to fill in for the missing moon...** "

She could see the relief in Kiyone's eyes...

" **Besides, when the time comes, we'll just hack in to it and take over the craft's on-board computer... **"

**THAT** caught Kiyone's attention...

" **That way we will not only control the craft , but what images it sends back... **"

Kiyone saw Washu smile...

" **Be it a vast fleet of alien ships, ready to invade or just a couple of large dull rocks orbiting a slightly larger one... **"

Kiyone smiled and shook her her, from what she had learned of Washu, she wondered which image **WOULD** be sent back when the time came?...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( A darkened hall way... )**

As he entered his rooms, Merlin was surprised to discovered a small ball of light, hovering in the middle of the small outer chamber...

He had to remove his goggles as they turned the small ball into a sun...

Having closed the door, he watched as the light began to expand, into the form of a female that Merlin had never seen before...

He was brought back to reality by a buzzing on his hip...

Opening his small pouch, he removed a small device and held it in his hand...

A small figure appeared above it and smiled at him, this female he **WAS** familiar with, her name was Washu...

Looking around, Washu smiled as she saw the other female before turning back to Merlin...

" **I would like to introduce you to Tsunami's sister, Tokimi... **"

Merlin's eyes widened as Washu spoke a name that, like Tenchi, had only been spoken of as a Legend...

He didn't see Washu smile as he stared at the goddess, who watched but showed no real reaction...

Washu's voice caught his attention...

" **She had brought you some thing for me and will explain... Later... **"

Merlin hardly noticed as Washu's image disappeared, leaving him alone with the goddess Tokimi...

To his surprise, Tokimi tilted her head slightly and smiled slightly...

It took all his will power to keep from passing out from shock...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Windsor Castle, England... )**

A mature female, with short white hair, sat before a mirror as her ladies-in-waiting put the final touches to her hair and gown...

In fact, the gown was of a style called Elizabethan, after her namesake and predecessor, Elizabeth the first...

However, the costume Cotillion she would be attending was to be based on an earlier age, that of the era of the fabled King Arthur and his knights...

Upon her arrival at the castle, she had been met by a couple of the regular security guards, dressed in very realistic armor...

Upon close inspection, she noted that it seem to be of a special, very light weight reproduction type, that had been provided by Lady Washu...

When she wondered about it, her personal butler ( that only she could hear ) informed her that, although it was very light and flexible, the armor was also very functional, being both bullet, as well as laser proof...

An earlier call from Lady Washu had let her know that every thing was ready and the castle was quite secure, so she should just relax and enjoy the party...

Something told her that her new friend knew what she was doing and wouldn't let any thing happen...

Washu told her that she had promised the queen's new relative, Kiyone Tanaka, that she would be safe and that she had never, in her 20,000 years, ever broken a promise...

Some thing told her that Washu wasn't kidding about the promise or about her age...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The Airaian Royal court… )**

No matter how he tried, Akio's past came out and he turned to Tsunami...

" **But what about the Juraians?... **"

Her smile never changed...

" **What about them?... **"

It was a different voice...

Akio turned to find Washu standing on his other side, smiling...

As he started to reply, Washu sighed and put a finger to his lips...

" **Weren't you paying attention to what I told you before?... **"

Washu leaned to the side so she could see his ears...

" **Perhaps we should get you to my lab and run some test!... **"

Akio could have sworn he heard the Goddess Tsunami... Giggle?..

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Galaxy Police Headquarters... )**

When the Grand Marshall opened his office door, he discovered that his regular assistant had returned and was now assisting his replacement, who was still sitting at his desk...

Noting that the outer door was open, he stepped over and glanced out...

What he saw raised an eye brow and caused him to smile...

A good number of male officers were laying on stretchers, being attended to by medical personal...

An equal number seem to be still sitting at their desk while medics held oxygen mask to their faces...

He'd seen this before, when two of Seina Yamada's wives had come looking for him...

When ever the yellow haired officer Amane Kaunaq or the dark haired officer Ryoko Balta went some where, they tended to be noticed, by male officers...

But when they went together, they had an odd effect on any male officers they happen to encounter...

Thank goodness a good portion of the Headquarters staff was now female...

Not that the females were completely immune to unusual male visitors from Juraian colony 0315...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Shortly after his grand-daughter's wedding announcement, she had shown up at headquarters with a charming, but young dark haired male as her escort...

There was instantly much speculation as to who he might be...

Could he be her latest partner, was he perchance a family servant or could he be her body guard...

So, while Mihoshi made her report to her grandfather, a good number of the female officers had managed to corner the young male and tried their best to quiz him about Mihoshi's new status...

The young male, who seem more of a boy, had politely refrained from making any comments and had just smiled...

Much to the surprise of all, when Mihoshi rejoined them, she took his arm and introduced him with a huge smile...

" **I would like to introduce every one to the most wonderful person in the whole universe, lord Tenchi Masaki... The recently returned Crown Prince of Jurai, the future Emperor of Jurai and my soon to be most beloved husband...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The grand Marshall didn't know what got the biggest reaction...

Mihoshi's oh so casual introduction of a member of the Juraian Royal family and the true identity of the young male...

Tenchi's smiling and doing a polite bow to all those present ( some thing unheard of for any member of Royalty, especially the Juraians )...

Or his " **Just call me Tenchi... **" comment ( every one knew that Juraian Royalty were **ALWAYS** addressed by their title )...

He had then offered his arm to a giggling Mihoshi with a polite, " **My Lady... **"

Before every one, he took her hand and turned it slightly so he could kiss the back of it, causing a good number of gasps and sighs...

When they had left, arm in arm, it was to complete silence and a great many wide open mouths...

As well as a large number of unconscious females...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( A dimly lite room in sub space... )**

Merlin had spent some time, sitting on a floating seat, watching professor Washu on a hovering screen, lecturing him about the unusual device that had been installed in his room...

He glance at the open door to his bedroom, which didn't show his bedroom any more...

A dark curtain filled the space and according to Washu's lecture, was a door way that led to sub space and off his world, she didn't go into details...

Her reason for having it installed had been simple, it would allow easier access for her to visit without having to travel for long periods of time...

As this world was it's self in sub space, that too tended to create travel problems...

Now, with '**emperor**' Tenchi's permission, she would now have better access to his world and **HE** would be able to leave, for the first time in his life...

In fact, he'd been invited to attend a dinner at the Masaki home as soon as this '**lecture**' was over...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Washu did state that as things improved and a better place was found, the doorway would be moved...

For now, as he was the only one they knew there and she had some security reasons, she had decided to use **HIS** room

As the screen disappeared, Tokimi walked over to the door way and stood there...

Taking a deep breath, Merlin walked over to the door way and stopped...

He bowed his head slightly to the Goddess and offered her his arm, as he'd seen Tenchi do when he had been there...

This was all so new to him...

Nodding her head, she took his arm and they stepped through the curtain, leaving behind an empty room...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The Airaian Royal court… )**

Before Akio could reply, Washu sighed and snapped her fingers...

Akio discovered that he was now in a large white area, sitting at a desk, just like the one he'd had back in school...

In fact, looking closer, he noticed where he had carved his name into the desk top in one corner...

Washu was now dressed in black teacher robes and standing in front of a large blackboard...

" **OK... To recap... **"

With a long stick, she tapped the blackboard, under a reclining female stick-figure with a **T** above it...

" **Long ago... Tsunami was sleeping on an unexplored world... **"

She moved the point to a male stick-figure next to it, with a **J **above it...

" **Most people are of the opinion that she met a member of the Jurai clan and worked out a deal with him, however... **"

She moved the point to the next stick-figure, with an** M **above it...

"** She really met a member of the Masaki Clan and made the deal, with him... **"

She moved the point to the next stick-figures, standing arm-in-arm, one with an **M **above it and one with a **J** above it...

"** It was only when the Juraian Prince married the Masaki Princess did the Juraians actually become involved with Tsunami... **"

Washu paid no attention to Akio's open mouth or wide eyes...

She just continued...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

She then pointed to a figure with an** A **above it...

" **Now for the Airaians... **"

Why did her smile send a chill up his spine?...

" **The Airai were originally scientist involved in research and development for the Masaki Royal family, before the destruction of the Masaki home worlds... But as they too were survivors of the Masaki Clan, they TOO were under the protection of Tsunami... However, not mixing with the Juraians, who were the cause of their home world's destruction, they didn't develop the famed POWER that the Juraians would became famous for... **"

Her words were pounding into his head...

" **SO... All though she has spent most of the past several hundred thousand years involved with Jurai, she has been watching over your people TOO... She hasn't been imprisoned, she's just had to watch over her more troublesome children as they went about building their Empire... **"

From the look on Akio's face, Washu could tell that the truth was finally sinking in...

But there was some thing else she wanted him to realize...

"** Even before Airi and Yosho got involved, you were connected to Jurai by your forgotten Masaki blood... That blood made you distant kin to both those living on the Crown Prince's home world, as well as those on Jurai with Juraian Royal blood... **"

Akio turned to face Washu, his eyes open, his jaw dropped...

" **It's been there the whole time, but no one wanted to see it... The Crown Prince has always been both your family as well as Azusa's... **"

Washu couldn't help smiling...

" **It took him a while to accept, but he is adjusting to the facts... **"

Washu saw Akio's head nod slightly as he too began to accept the facts...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Blinking his eyes, Akio found himself back in the throne room, a lord making a report...

He glanced around, but every thing was as it was...

Turning slightly he whispered to his Queen...

" **How long was I gone?... **"

She had a worried look on her face as she whispered back...

" **Gone?... No where... Since our little trip earlier, you've had a worried look on your face, even during court... But just now you sighed and began to smile... It was I who was worried...** "

Akio's eye noticed a face in the back of the court, with red hair, who waved at him before disappearing...

He couldn't help smiling...

_**So it hadn't been a dream after all...**_

Reaching over, he took the Queen's hand and squeezed it gently, surprising her...

With a bigger smile, he whispered...

"** Perhaps we should see about dropping in on some relatives after court!... **"

Queen Aimi was startled, but began to smile too, as a thought accrued to her...

" **What do you think the Royal Palace is serving for Dinner tonight?... **"

The court was startled as the king suddenly burst out, laughing...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Washu's Lab... )**

Shutting off the screen, Washu smiled...

_**More piece make their appearances, dear sister?...**_

Washu didn't have to turn to see who it was...

" **AH... Tsunami... Just the one I wanted to see... **"

There was some thing in the way Washu said things, that made even Goddesses tend to hesitate...

Sighing, she tilted her head slightly and gave Washu little Sasami's _**'Do I really have to?' **_look...

Washu couldn't help smiling, Tsunami's bonding with Sasami was helping both...

It would be interesting to see what the end results would be, but she had the highest hopes...

Especially with this family there for them both...

" **All you have to do is just... **"

Tsunami giggled as Washu went into details...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Jurai Palace... )**

Emperor Azusa was going through a stack of papers when a screen appeared in the air across the desk from him...

Sighing, he hit a button that activated it, allowing whoever it was to see him as they talked...

He'd said he didn't want to be disturbed, but he could use a break, he had been at it for a while...

The figure that appeared was one he knew and was always willing to talk to, this first wife, Funaho...

But she seem confused?...

" **Yes, Dear?... **"

She looked down at some thing then back at him, not smiling...

" **I just had an inquiry from the kitchen, wanting to verify the two extra places for dinner this evening?... **"

As he was about to reply, he heard a soft giggle...

Looking to his right, he saw a female with blue hair standing before his spare room door...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

It took a moment to put all the pieces together, but as his eyebrow went up, the goddess Tsunami smiled and nodded her head...

Sighing, he looked back at his wife...

" **It seems that is correct... **"

Queen Funaho gave him an odd look, still not sure...

"** I was just informed that some in-laws will be dropping by tonight... **"

As her eyes widened, he continued...

"** Be sure to dust off a couple of bottles of Airaian Wine... **"

Azusa didn't smile until the screen closed on the shocked queen's face...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Later at Windsor Castle... )**

Her majesty was letting her lady-in-waiting do the final touches to her hair when she received a message...

_**My Lady, I have just gotten word from lady Washu...**_

Holding up a hand she had the lady-in-waiting pause for a minute...

She pressed two fingers against her right ear, touching a small device located there...

Her new assistant had suggested it so others would believe she had one of those small ear phones that were so popular this days...

It would also help explain why she was often seen talking to herself instead of just thinking back a reply...

" **Yes?... **"

_**She has confirmed her schedule and will be accompanying Lord Tenchi and his wives as planned...**_

" **That's nice... **"

She also wished you to know that Lady Tanaka would also be coming...

" **Any thing else?...** "

_**Yes, she had a few surprise guest she is bringing along and hopes you don't mind...**_

Her majesty thought for a moment before replying...

" **WE await their arrival and look forward to seeing them again... **"

She could almost hear her invisible butler chuckle...

_**I will inform Lady Washu that her guest are expected...**_

Sighing, she waved a hand and the lady-in-waiting continued...

_**This should prove to be a very interesting evening...**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**To be continued...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**


	51. Chapter 51

**THREE PRINCESSES... **

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is a copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Aurthor Notes: Sorry this took so long, but I want to get it right... Hope you like it...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter 51... Confrontation...**

**( Windsor Castle... ) **

Her majesty was now sitting on the special carved wooden throne that had been set up on a special platform, over looking the tables below and all her guest...

The inner court of the castle had been transformed into a grand hall, with the roof, the starry night sky...

The tables were round, with a large candle in the center, about a foot tall and 3 inches in diameter, giving illumination to each table and the guest sitting around it, all in period costume...

At selective areas between the tables, tall post were set, with blazing torches adding to the illumination

Around the outer edge of the tables were statues holding torches that gave more light and helped to set the mood...

Every thing, including the 'knights in plate armor' ( members of the royal security force ), who stood quietly off to the sides, gave every one the feel of being in at least the 14th or 15th century...

Drinks were served in what appeared to be silver goblets that any museum would have gladly have put on display, as were the plates that tasty treats were put out on...

Each guest had a goblet and plate...

When shown samples of the goblets and plate, as well as the finely engraved forks and spoons shortly after her arrival, she had been amazed at the detail and craftsmanship put into the royal crest on each item...

She had also expressed concern about the cost of it all, as well as the need to keep track of it all...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The head of Windsor Castle's household had smiled while reassuring her majesty that **ALL** of the dinnerware that was being used, while of excellent quality, was in reality reproduction and of very little resale value...

He too had expressed the same concerns to one of the gentleman who had delivered the dinnerware and had been shown samples cut to show the makeup of each item, which he then showed her majesty...

In fact, there were dozens of extra boxes of the special dinnerware that had been delivered and had been stored in the kitchen storeroom...

He had even been informed that with a simple call, almost any number of replacements could be delivered within a short time...

He'd also expressed his surprise

Most of all, when he was allowed back into the inner court of the castle after being kept out for almost a day, he was simply amazed...

For even in the broad daylight, he had difficulty recognizing it, even after all his years of working at the castle...

Other members of the staff expressed the same feeling...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

If it had been difficult to recognize in the daylight, it was impossible, now after the sun had set...

Sitting there, she felt as if she'd been transported back in time, and it was just so wonderful...

She especially thought that the small pond off to one side was a very nice touch, it looked like it had been there for years, instead of being installed just that morning...

She would have to ask Lady Washu if she could leave it, thou it might need to be moved...

She was truly amazed that all of this had taken less than 20 hours for Lady Washu's people to construct...

From past experience, the regular contractor, on a similar construction, had taken almost a week or more...

Thou her female curiosity wanted to know more, her time with Lady Washu and her family had suggested that too much knowledge wasn't a good thing...

As it was, no one, but her security chief had been let in during that time and when she had asked about what he had seen, he just shook his head...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Even as she was admiring her surrounding, she had not forgotten the reason they were here and the need for special security...

Her fingers stroked the round button, carved into the design of the armrest of her wooden throne...

Of all the elaborate designs carved into the chair, it was one of several that actually had a purpose...

Lady Washu had put it there as a security measure, to protect her, as a last resort...

Pressed, it would instantly enclose her in a protective stasis field that nothing in the universe could penetrate...

And then, only Lady Washu could open it and then only when all was safe...

The other device was the eyes of the two lion in the coat-of-arms in the throne above her head...

They were actually tiny cameras that allowed her special '**Butler**', a special artificial Intelligence that Washu had created especially to protect her, to watch over her while she was here, away from the security at the palace...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

By the time she had made her appearance, most of the guest had entered and taken their seats at the wooden tables set before the throne...

Her special '**Butler**' had been watching, from the throne and had been informing her not only as each guest had made their entrance and describing to her what they were wearing...

She had found that if she closed her eyes and had her ladies-in-waiting stop what they were doing, she could even **SEE **what he was seeing, letting her feel as if she **WAS** there when they arrived...

This came in handy when a certain 'Lady Jane' put in her appearance wearing a **VERY** revealing gown with a **VERY** low neckline...

According to her '**Butler**', the 'Lady' in question was upset that her husband, a member of the House-of-Lords, who hadn't been paying enough attention to her, of late...

It seem that she intended to get some attention tonight and according to her '**Butler**', she was getting plenty...

She couldn't help smiling at how outrageous Lady Jane's gown was, but passed word to security to make sure it didn't get out of hand...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

It was **ALL**, oh so strange, this world that she'd been introduced to as a young girl, so long ago...

When she was in her early teens, she taken to getting away from the restricted world she was growing up in by sneaking out every so often and seeing how others lived...

It was on such a night that she'd come upon a figure, unconscious in a secluded section of one of the parks, that had changed her life forever...

While rendering first-aid, not only did she discover that it was a female, but was a special investigator from some thing called the **Galaxy Police**, an organization that policed the vast reaches of space...

Having saved the officer's life, she managed to gain the officer's trust and learned why she was on this rather low-class, back water world...

It seem that a tip had reach them that certain 'off-worlders', looking to make a profit, had sent an off-world assassin to this world...

Being a low-class, very low-tech world, it had been classified as a 'Protected world' and galactic law forbid contact by any outside sources, including the **GP**...

Allowing a world to evolve and develop it's own culture, without outside influence, was one of the top galactic laws...

So important, that it was one of the few non-violent laws that was punishable by death...

As such, this officer had volunteered, when her superior had asked her to come here...

In fact, only he knew where she was and what she was doing, if she failed and was killed, her name would go up on the huge wall of fallen officers, listed as M.O.D, Missing on duty, as opposed to Killed on duty...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

As such, she had managed to locate the suspect and happen to over hear his plans...

It seem that he was to kill certain high ranking officials on this world, thus creating chaos...

The death were to look natural or accidental if possible, but assassination was allowed as a last resort...

This would allow a certain madman a chance to take control or at-least getting the world declared a danger area, that was less protected and where people, with little regard for life, could easily make a fast, easy dollar...

Also, a world under a single government might just fall out of the 'developing' category and contact could be made...

It had been as he was discussing the list of targets that she was discovered and injured while escaping...

Only her specially enhanced body had saved her, any native would have been killed...

Even so, had the young princess not happen by, her mission could have been a failure...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

With the princesses aid, the officer was able to recover quickly...

It was during this time that the young princess learned that her father's name was on that list...

As the daughter of the second son of the king, little had been expected of her...

However, with the recent death of her grandfather, George the Fifth, her uncle, his first son, had become Edward the Eight...

But there had been a snag in his taking the throne, **LOVE**...

It seem that the new king was in love with a divorced American socialite...

When given a choose of ether being King or having the love of his life, he had abdicated and her father suddenly found himself taking the throne as George the sixth...

This also made her '**heir presumptive**', in other-words next in line for the throne, thus restricting her movement...

But on rare occasions, she still managed to get away, as she had this night...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

And so...

With her help, the assassin was exposed and killed, her father saved and the world continued on...

The officer was able to gather enough evidence to breakup a number of large, off-world criminal organizations...

As for the princess, because she was so young, her memory of the events was not erased, as was standard practice...

In fact, she was given an old radio set, far below standards of the day and made an observer, as, being within the Royal household, she was closer to the inner working of the government and important events...

For many decades, she'd talked with a 'voice', she knew as the Grand Marshall, from time-to-time...

With her eventual marriage and then the death of her father, the King, she became Queen and contact became very rare indeed...

It had only been in recent years, when strange event began to accrue, like unexplained earthquakes in Japan and large flashes in the night sky, near the moon , had she brought out her old set and contacted the** GP **headquarters...

The Marshall's voice had returned and reassured her that all was well, even if he couldn't tell her what was going on...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Using her own sources and world contacts, she was, however, able to piece together a collection of odd events happening around an old shrine in the Prefecture of Okayama...

She would have thought nothing about them, had it not been for her own experience...

Her curiosity got the better of her and she began to make quiet inquiries about the events...

And so little by little, small bits of data began to fit together, until she was sure that the family called Masaki, was connected to it all...

That was when a young girl, with red hair, appeared and introduced herself as Washu Hakubi...

Since then her life had not been the same...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The present... )**

A voice in her head brought her back to the present...

_**Your majesty... Lady Washu's party has arrived... She regrets that she had been detained and will be here as soon as she can...**_

Even as she mentally acknowledged this new data, there was a loud noise at the far end of the tables...

There was a strange snapping and kissing noise, one that she had heard before, not long ago...

It would appear the 'Rasputin' was about to put in an appearance...

Even as she considered what to do, a dark figure stepped out of the shadows and into the simi-light...

It was a male, wearing shabby robes, with black shaggy hair and beard, holding a wooden staff...

There was no question, Rasputin was there...

Several guards, in their plate armor rush in to protect the queen, but are brushed aside with little effort...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

A voice spoke in her ear...

_**Lady Washu suggest you move your hand OFF the stasis button...**_

Looking down she saw that her hand was rubbing the button...

_**We wouldn't want an accident to happen...**_

Strangely, she had to smile and suddenly wasn't as nervous...

However, below, a laughing Rasputin continued towards her, when suddenly an old man, with white hair and wearing a long dark robe stepped in his way...

Rasputin smiled, _**Another fool!...**_

With a wave of his hand, he tried to brush him aside, as he'd done the others, but nothing happened...

Rasputin watched the wave of energy, that only he could see, approach the male, but swirl around the staff in his hand and dissolve...

He frowned and mumbled to himself...

" **Another Juraian lackey.**.. "

The old man smiled, hearing the comment...

" **Hardly**... "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Rasputin's eyebrow went up, _**HOW?...**_

He could barely hear himself...

The old man, Merlin, was enjoying getting the best of the monster who was responsible for the destruction of his ancestor's home world and civilization...

But a female voice over the tiny device in his ear brought him back to reality...

" **Let's not get TOO pleased with ourselves... You remember your lines?...** "

Lady Washu had spent several hours with him, going over his few lines and his part in this little drama...

There was quite a bit of pressure on him, for not only was he facing a fragment of the monster Kain, who'd set the Juraians upon his ancestors and destroyed their civilization, but there were special guests watching his performance...

Lady Washu had also given him one of her famous lectures, one he had found quite enlightening...

It was about a male from this world named Arthur and **HIS** Merlin...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

It helped Merlin understand a lot about the performance they were to give and why...

He raised his staff...

" **Spirits, hear me!... **"

Merlin spoke so every one could hear...

" **Merlin ask that you awake!...** "

He paused slightly, before speaking even louder...

" **ARISE!...** "

He paused again...

" **Mystic Spirits, hear me!... THE TIME HAS COME!... CALL FORTH HE WHO'S RETURN HAS LONG BEEN FORETOLD...** "

Again he paused...

" **ARTHUR!... AWAKE!... MERLIN HAS NEED OF YOUR SWORD! AWAKE!...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

At that, a young boy, with black hair and ordinary clothes seem to appear before Merlin...

Looking at Merlin he smiled...

Tenchi could hear Washu giving him suggestions as to what to do next, but it would be his decision...

Turning, Tenchi faced the queen and bowed, getting a number of sighs over the special connection...

He then turns to face Rasputin, his face expressionless, showing no emotion, especially not fear...

Then, as if ignoring Rasputin, Tenchi walked over to the small pool that had been put in earlier in the day...

With every one watching, he drops to one knee and bows his head...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

A light appeared over the pool and slowly formed into the figure of a beautiful female with long hair...

Smiling and trying no to giggle, she motioned with her hand and a glowing sword rose slowly from the shallow pool ...

Although it emerged point up, it rotates and hovers there, point down before Tenchi...

Standing, Tenchi reaches out and takes the handle of the glowing blade...

As he does, the glow begins to spread up his arm until his whole body is aglow...

As it pulsates, his clothes change, into a set of form fitting metal armor...

This done, the glow returns to the sword and dispels...

Tenchi now stood before every one, clad in armor, a small white tunic over it with the head of a red dragon on it...

Turning, Tenchi faced the startled Rasputin and points the sword at him...

The look on Rasputin's face went from surprise to shock as a glow at the tip of the blade began to spread out in three directions and formed petals...

His jaw dropped...

" **Light Hawk Wings?...** "

_**Only Juraian Tree-ships could create the fabled wings**_ ...

Merlin, a short distance away, spoke softly...

" **Tenchi Masaki can also form them...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Rasputin's eyes widened at a name that was buried deep within his ancient memory...

From a civilization that the original Kain had long ago destroyed...

Merlin's smile brightened as he again spoke softly...

" **The Emperor has returned...** "

There was fear on Rasputin's face as Merlin lifted his staff and dropped it on a flat stone...

There was a Clang as he spoke out loud...

" **Begone foul Demon!...** "

Before Rasputin could react, a beam shot from the tip of Tenchi's sword, hitting him, weakening him and freezing him in place...

Enough that he is unable to move when tiny logs appear around him and creating a force-field around his body, capturing him...

But even that was only temporary, as the area around Rasputin's body began to shimmer and he disappeared, followed by the logs...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( On board the **_**Yukinojo )**_

Galaxy Police officers Kiyone Makibi and Kiyone Tanaka sighed as Rasputin appeared within the special stasis chamber that Washu had created and installed on the _**Yukinojo **_earlier that morning...

It would hold him long enough to get him back to Washu's lab and the special containment unit she had created...

Turning him over to the **GP** had been considered, but he'd already escape from them once...

Both officers and Princess Mihoshi had agreed that since they really didn't have proper cause **OR** the authority to arrest him on this planet, this would save a lot of problems, as well as prevent a lot of headaches...

The final **OK** had been given by Mihoshi's Grandfather, the** GP** Grand Marshall when Washu put the final plan before him...

He too saw the advantages of '**Letting Washu handle it!... **"...

Besides, he was sitting at one of the table, watching and enjoying the whole thing...

He was one of Washu's special guest...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Back at the party** )

With the disappearance of Rasputin, Tenchi's armor dissolved and he was wearing his regular clothes again...

Turning, he held out the sword to Tsunami, who smiled as she took it...

As every one watched, she and the sword sank into the pool, a touch of drama Washu had suggested to end things...

With her gone, Tenchi was quickly surrounded by three very beautiful females and led over to a nearby table...

All in complete silence...

It was in this quiet that the sound of the Queen, tapping her large ring on the arm of her wooden throne, could be heard by all, drawing their attention back to her...

Washu had promised that the madman would be taken care of and she'd kept her word...

Even knowing what she did and aided by her invisible butler, she still had trouble believing it had happen...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_**Did your majesty enjoy the show?...**_

She smiled at the voice in her head...

It was his way of bringing her back to reality...

It was her turn...

" **I do hope you enjoyed the short play, brought to us by the same people that helped create this wonderful setting tonight... **"

At that, the guest began to clap and even stand as they clapped...

Expressing their approval of 'the play'...

At the table that Tenchi's wives had taken him, Washu smiled at the clapping...

A voice in her head spoke up...

_**I do hope they don't expect a repeat performance**_ ?...

She turned to find Tenchi smiling at her...

_**Why was it that the Masaki males seem to know how to get in the last word?**_ ...

She didn't get or expect a reply...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Elsewhere... )**

The Queen was enjoying a small snack that one of the servants had brought her, she found it quite tastily...

A young male in a military uniform approached and stopped a short distance away...

Smiling she nodded her head and he approached her...

Taking a place next to her he looked around...

" **That wasn't really a play, was it?...** "

The Queen looked up at her grandson, Prince William and smiled...

There was potential there...

Holding out her hand, he held it as she stood...

Releasing it, he offer her his arm, which she took...

As males at the nearest table began to stand, she waved them down, no need for all the formalities just because she wanted to go some where...

She was headed towards the table where Tenchi and the girls had gone...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

As she approached her butler began to speak...

_**Your Majesty... Present are prince Tenchi Masaki and his wives, Princess Ayeka Masaki Jurai Masaki , Princess Ryoko Hakubi Masaki and Princess Mihoshi Kuramitsu Masaki...**_

She still couldn't quite believe that this young boy, **NO, **make that young man, had managed to wed these three powerful females...

Her butler continued...

_**Lady Washu Hakubi, princess Ryoko's mother and his excellency, the Galaxy Police Grand Marshall, Minami Kuramitsu, Princess Mihoshi's grandfather...**_

So, Lady Washu had made it at last and it appeared that she would finally get to meet the person whom she had been working with, after all these years...

_**Also in attendance is the Emperor of Jurai, Azusa Masaki Jurai and HIS two wives, 1st Queen Funaho Masaki Jurai and 2nd Queen Misaki Masaki Jurai, who is princess Ayeka's mother...**_

The queen's eyebrow went up, were these Washu's special guest?...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

But that wasn't all...

_**And finally, the King of Airai, Akio Magma and his wife Queen Aimi Magma... Like Emperor Azusa, King Akio is Tenchi great-grandfather...**_

A smile came to her face, and she thought **HER** family had connections, being related to most of the royal families in Europe...

She turned to her grand son...

"** Come William... There is some one I'd very much like to introduce you to... **"

They headed toward the table where Tenchi and his family sat...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The Pacific ocean...)**

Deep beneath the water and the soil on ocean's floor, something arouse...

It had slept for time immortal, sleeping and protecting...

And now something had awaken it...

There was the faintest taste of a very ancient power...

But before it could learn more of that power, it was gone and another, equally ancient power, had taken it's place...

But soon even that **TOO** was gone...

Gone, but not forgotten...

It had memories of contact with both those powers once before, long before the beginning of it's long sleep...

Perhaps it's 'wait' was finally over...

There could be only one decision it could make...

_**AWAKE!...**_

**( End of Three Princesses... )**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**


End file.
